Captive Of Her Beauty
by Salvatoreboys4ever
Summary: Damon Salvatore is a prisoner on a plane full of dangerous criminals. He has fallen hard for the beautiful prison doctor. To his surprise she's on the flight too. But their flight controls are taken over and the plane plummets from the sky. Its a fight to survive, till they are rescued. Can he keep her safe? Earn her love? Who can he trust? Enemies abound, allies are few. DELENA AU
1. Smooth Sailing

Hey all. I just could not get this plot out of my head and I knew I needed to write it down. I still will finish TPW and add many more stories to ONB but I wondered if there was any interest in this type of AU story. I have never written first person or anything AU but I really wanted to try it.

Let me know what you think. If there is interest I am happy to continue. I was a huge fan of Prison break before being obsessed with VD and the thought of doing a Prison type story for DELENA was just too tempting for me, especially after Carol scarlett2112 gave me that sexy image of Damon in prison orange and chains!

* * *

Damon's POV

The low hum of the engine droned on and on as the plane waited on the runway before taking off. I didn't even get a window seat so I could barely make out anything outside. It was dark, like middle of the night dark when we were dragged out of our beds and brought here. I guess it was to avoid as much of the public by taking such a late flight.

I knew where we were heading. There was no doubt the country where the attack took place wanted us to face their courts and dole out the punishments. I shivered at the thought of another Middle Eastern prison. We had made it all the way to the States before we were caught.

Here however in Virginia I could see they were taking no chances with our security. Everyone was Y- cuffed to their seats in a staggered formation, none too close to another. I couldn't even brush my longish black hair from my eyes since my hands were cuffed by my waist. This was one of those times where you should not even _think_ that your nose might be itchy because then it sure as hell will be.

I had been growing my hair out the whole time I was on the mission and now being stuck in prison for the last month my hair was already long enough to tuck behind my ears and curling by the back of my neck too. But right now several strands had come loose and tickled my cheek, teasing me to want so badly to itch my nose that I couldn't reach.

No one cared about any of our comfort and my mere annoyance at my longer hair they would not even blink at. The guards were only here to make sure things went smoothly and they wasted no time putting us in our place if it didn't.

Two of the guys being extradited with us, Lockwood and Parker had already pissed off the oldest guard Cade, a dangerous black man that did not even want us to look up when he was around. Those two had both had gotten bright new bruises and each a black eye for whatever they had done to upset him before they even boarded the plane. His list of what he hated about any of us changed daily, so it was dangerous to be around him at any time.

This was likely not going to be an easy flight. 12 hours in the air with these monsters...and I was one of them.

I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes. Maybe I could just coast through this flight and not rock anyone's boat. I missed her already knowing that yesterday was the last day I would ever lay eyes on the most beautiful, kindest and caring doctor I had ever met. She took my breath away every time I saw her.

I found myself looking for ways to get hurt just to see her. Egging one of the guards on or another prisoner, just so I could be marched up to the infirmary to be in _her_ presence.

Yesterday she had put her hand on mine as the appointment ended and I could just _feel_ that it was just a few seconds longer than it needed to be. Her eyes did not meet mine but I heard a gasp in her own breath, as brave and stupid ass me rubbed my hand on top of hers. It had been the happiest I had been in months in that moment.

But _she_ was not why I was here. I needed to focus. I did not imagine this was where I would be to finish this mission. It had been horrible already in prison and the only way I was still alive was my resourceful Special Agent brother had paid a substantial amount to a very big, burly longtime resident of the prison to keep me under his protection.

Sure I was an amazing agent and even better at undercover missions but this...this had been worse than being held by the foreign arms dealers in Serbia a more than 6 months ago. There I at least had cell to myself, starved and beaten, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Here however...here the men looked at me like I was a fucking ice cream sundae.

If it hadn't been for Spike, I know such an original tough guy name, but still….I owed my prison virginity to him alone. Him and Stefan. Thank God for baby bro.

But dear, sweet, practically a teddy bear Spike was not on this flight and was not getting taken across the ocean with the rest of my team that I screwed over and the other prisoners that it sounded like the Commonwealth of Virginia was just done with and were moving them to a prison in Europe or the Middle East. Either way the guys here that I knew were insanely dangerous and I was sure the States was happy to get rid of them.

Now however my protection was strictly relying on the one guard who was my buddy Enzo St. John at the agency. We had known each other since I was a barely a recruit and we grew up in the agency together. He was my hero. Enzo had discretely applied and joined the CO's a few weeks ago once we had been arrested, knowing they wanted someone else to look after the mission on the inside. But he needed to act the part and not let on to anyone that he was on my side.

I kept my eyes down, avoiding the hard gazes of the men around me. Lockwood for sure and the freak show Parker both wanted way more of me that I was willing to ever give anyone in that god forsaken place. The guy Brady too looked at me like I was his plaything and he become so buddy buddy with Lockwood inside and they seemed to bond on their mutual interest in me. There were more inmates that I didn't know, but just looking at them made me curl up and just want things to be over.

The whole team blamed me too, the Mikaelson brothers Klaus and Kol, and the creep Markos were just waiting for a chance to get even. Not surprising even Maxfield the tech guy for the mission wanted to pound me into the ground for him getting caught. He was way too weak for prison and he knew it. It was a miracle he was still alive now.

I was in fact their leader, the brain trust of the whole thing but that did not matter since I had screwed up the attack and gotten the team caught. And that was even before I could find out who the man who hired us for the hit even was.

The hard metal of the cuff was rubbing against my ankle and from how roughly they dragged us through airport security and to get us out of that building past all those people so quickly, I had probably even bled through my socks. I couldn't even reach my feet to ease the pain. Cringing at the biting of the cuffs on my skin I bent down and tried to reach the bottom of my bright orange pant leg enough to tuck in between my leg and the metal cutting into my ankle.

Everyone was already seated when I felt a whoosh of air like someone was in a hurry, late for the flight maybe. A book fell at my feet before I saw dainty feminine shoes stop beside my seat and my nose prickled at the sweet smell of ladies body wash in the air. _Her_ unmistakeable scent.

Oh my... she was here! I thought I would never see her again.

My eyes traveled up her body as if in a trance as she stood there beside me. I took in her smooth shapely tanned legs and dark purple flowing skirt before seeing the swell of her hips, petite waist and her thin white blouse hiding her full breasts. She had a soft multicolored scarf wrapped around her neck that trailed down her shoulders and I found myself imagining what it would be like to slowly pull on her scarf, tugging her closer, her body trapped by the fabric around her and just barely brushing my lips on hers….

I swallowed hard, my throat dry. Seeing her so close affected me like this. Every. Damn. Time. She had bent down and retrieved the book that must have fallen from her bag from my trembling fingers. I had forced myself to reach it first despite the pain in my wrists to stretch the unforgiving cuffs that far and handed it to her, but I barely lifted my eyes to hers.

I wasn't being perverted but I knew what would happened if I got the guards angry for staring in her eyes. One of them Donovan, a thin blonde but muscular guard who I think had a crush on the sweet doctor actually had told me last week when he caught me staring at her that if he _ever_ caught me again that he would not think twice to throw me in solitary and beat me till I couldn't walk. I couldn't see him around right now, but I knew he was on the flight.

So with that many people around us, I did not take my chances on what could happen if I let my eyes drift to hers. They stayed uncomfortably locked on her chest and the smooth, taunt swells of her skin above her bra, which was lacy and brilliant white under her silky blouse as she had bent down.

I felt her fingers brush mine as she took the book from me. The pulse of energy again raced through me at the feeling and I ached to know if she felt the same. Oh screw it! She was _so_ close to me I just had to see in those amazing brown eyes of hers. If I didn't...I felt like I would die right there.

My bright blue eyes cautiously flitted up, seeking hers and I nearly gasped at the force I felt race through me as our eyes met. She looked flustered and rushed which was probably why the book fell from her bag in the first place. I was so taken by her here with me that I didn't even register what book it was that she had dropped. I could have used that knowledge in a future conversation. I saw the smallest hint of a smile on her lips and I found myself desperate to know if she felt that incredible sensation between us just as I had.

 _Elena_ , I breathed out under my breath but not realizing I might have said it loud enough for her to hear. I quickly glanced around and it looked like none of the other prisoners had heard my almost moan of her name. They didn't know how much she already meant to me in this short month that I had known her. Most of them were all busy staring at her like she was meat.

I grimaced at the looks some of them had in their eyes at her and wished I was free to beat those indecent thoughts out of their demented brains. She did not deserve the depravity they had toward her. She was one of the only women they ever saw and I was sure they all fantasized about her while laying in their cells at night. Shallow creeps!

But to me she was different. There was a sadness in her, an emptiness that I could see and longed to fill. Every time we were together even only for a few minutes I felt our connection. It was deeper than just physical, it was like fate, like I was destined to be the one to bring her back to life.

She turned back, her hazel eyes locked with mine as I held my breath. Her luscious brown hair fell to the middle of her back in soft curls. Her hair was straight I knew, but it looked like she had just gotten out of the shower and the ends of her hair curled up and were still damp by the looks of it. What I wouldn't give to just run my fingers through the silky strands.

I felt my heart just hammering in my chest and it was like time had frozen as my eyes had locked with hers. I reached out to her with my hand and it almost seemed like she reached back but I could have imagined it.

Then without warning I felt something hard just crash into my head and I crumpled down in my seat, sucking in my breath from the pain.

"Salvatore! What the hell have I told you?!"

Donovan. Damn it! He hit me again harder the second time and right on the front of my forehead above my eye and could already feel blood oozing from the both wounds. Stupid ass guard. Like he actually had a chance with her.

"Matt!" _her_ voice echoed, as I felt her bend down beside me. And oh god, her hands were in my hair and I missed everything else she had yelled at Donovan and some of it was colorful language. I had never heard her that upset in front of me before.

I didn't care if he beat me halfway to death if her hands kept tangling in my hair. I had to bite my bottom lip not to moan out loud at how incredible it felt for her to be so close to me.

I could see from the corner of my eye that their were snickers from some of the other prisoners obviously happy that Donovan had beaten me again. He loved abusing his power and it seemed everyone but Elena knew of his crush on her.

The brunette beauty stood up after examining my wounds, her fingers probing at my skin on my head, as I felt the blood sliding down my cheek. Her one hand was still on my shoulder as she turned around and I could see my blood on her hands. "Matt, uncuff him. His head needs stitches!" I heard her call out. Matt merely shrugged and tucked the flashlight he had hit me with back on his belt.

"He is fine Elena. Just let it go."

Elena bristled visibly at that and even I could feel the tension in her voice without looking at her. I didn't want to piss Dick Donovan off more, him hitting me hurt like hell and I already felt a headache starting.

"I will not let it go. And its Dr. Gilbert to you. Warden Shane wanted me on this flight to make sure the prisoners get overseas safely and its _my_ job on the line if I don't take care of any injuries. So uncuff him and bring him to the first class lounge area."

Matt looked like he was about to argue back again when Enzo, bless my bestie, strode forward and unlocked my Y-cuffs allowing me to finally move my arms more and he helped me stand up.

"I'll take him. I don't want to lose my job over this shit of denying prisoners care Donovan."

Matt shrugged again and actually smirked at me holding the back of my head, trying to stem the flow of blood from the back of my skull and I felt it running down my fingers to my palm.

Elena, she was Elena to me, not Dr. Gilbert. I wished I could say she was my Elena. Damn I had it bad for her and it had only been a month. She put something soft on my wound and turned back and saw she had blocked the blood flow with her silky scarf she had around her neck. I felt a little shaky on my feet and Enzo held my arm, escorting me through the door closer to the front of the plane. Elena followed behind me, her scarf now going to my forehead and my breathe hitched slightly as I felt her hand on my back pressing me forward gently. Did this woman _know_ what she did to me?

I cast a quick glance to Enzo who nodded silently to me to keep his cover intact but our mutual nod was my way to say thanks for getting me out of that mess with the asshole CO and rescuing me from the snake pit. My friend pulled me along much gentler than the other guards and backed me up into a front row seat in first class.

I could see in his eyes that he did not want to cuff me again but I knew the drill. I didn't care that I was cuffed again. I was thrilled to be away from all the other psychos on the plane and just here with Elena and Enzo. Bleeding was just my ticket to ride with my Elena. I decided I would call her that at least in my head. She didn't have to know.

Enzo bent down and undid the cuffs on my wrists and pulled them apart to link the other one to the bar on the side of the seat. At least one of my hands was free. He knelt down further and clinked the ankle cuffs into the link on the floor before standing back up.

Elena was wiping her hands on the scarf she had on my neck when a man came out of the cockpit and regarded us in casual curiosity. The sandy haired pilot ran his hand down his face before speaking. "I thought you guys were keeping all the creeps in the back."

That earned him a glare from me. I didn't like him already.

Enzo turn to him. "Captain Saltzman. Sorry about this. This is just so the doctor can tend to his wounds otherwise he will be taken right back there sir." The middle aged man nodded his satisfaction before settling one more hard look on me.

"Well I'm ready to take off and we need everyone seated."

Enzo smiled at him. "Sure thing. I'll make sure all aboard are buckled up." That seemed to be what he wanted to hear and the pilot headed back through the steel door. My friend turned back to me as I was watching the hot doctor get more supplies ready and he helped me buckle my seat belt.

"Behave Damon," he cautioned me but I think even he could see my genuine interest in the lovely Elena. But she was not the mission and he was right in warning me to keep focused.

I waggled my eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes. Yeah he knew asking me to behave was a far cry from reality. But I knew to be careful and not screw up the mission. We still needed to get to the boss and there was still a chance to fix this.

Enzo walked back to the doorway between first class and the next section of seats and stood guard there. I could not help but wonder if he was giving me some privacy with Elena when none of the other guards would.

Elena came back to me and I saw she had put on a white doctors coat and had cleaned her hands. She pulled on my own fingers and rubbed first one then the other hand, cleaning all the blood off them. She had a huge case of supplies she just dumped on the seat beside me. I watched her moving around me like she was on doctor autopilot. She put a huge gauze pad on the back of my neck and taped it down quickly.

My eyes followed her. Unfearful of more retaliation from Donovan, I allowed myself the freedom to study her in her element. Studying her in any element was fascinating to me.

"I just need to get these taped up to stop the bleeding and then I'll fix you up once we are in the air." She spoke to me but her brown eyes were down away from my gaze. I opened my mouth to reply, and my throat felt so dry.

"Okay Elena," I breathed out and at that she looked up and locked eyes with me. It felt so good to say her name out loud. Part of me wondered if it had come out sounding like a moan like before. I imagined that was how I would say her name when she had her nails in my shoulders, her breasts against my chest, her thighs open and me wrapped in her warmth. I could almost hear her moan my name too...

I jerked myself out of my thoughts. My eyes fell from hers, terrified that she somehow knew what I had just imagined with us.

Us. I loved the sound of that. She froze for a half a second and I nearly betrayed my calm cool exterior thinking something as unmanly as a squeak was going to come up my throat. But nothing happened. She didn't even correct me like she had done to Dick Donovan either. I smiled inwardly at the simple fact that she _let_ me call her Elena.

My Elena, yep I was getting more attached every minute, taped more gauze on the gash in my forehead and I closed my eyes at the feel of her fingers on my face. I stifled another moan. I wanted her to be mine so damn badly.

I felt the plane jerk forward a bit and then we were moving. I expected her to sit halfway across the plane from me but the next moment she had fallen softly into the seat right beside me. I turned my head to her, and tucked my hair behind my ear. I was happy to have even that little bit of freedom to itch my nose if I wanted too.

She had closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat after she had buckled the seat belt securely around her. I saw Enzo walking toward us and then back away again making rounds before settling himself in the furthest seat in the back of first class. My bestie passed me a look of concern as he passed by, a warning I was sure, of getting in too deep with the beauty beside me. But I merely grinned back at him when she was not looking till he was out of sight.

The plane started to speed up and the drone of the captains voice interrupted the silence between us reminding the passengers to stay seated and that we would be arriving in Spain, Madrid to be exact in about 12 hours, before going on to Bulgaria where we were to be held accountable for our crimes. I wished I could spend the whole 12 hours right here beside _her_. But I doubted that was possible.

I leaned back in my seat proud that she wasn't scared to sit beside me. But as I regarded her in the dim light of the cabin I saw her eyelids fluttering and it looked like they were squeezed shut. Was she afraid after all? I glanced down and my fears were confirmed when I saw how tightly her fingers were gripping the armrest between us. So much so that her knuckles looked white.

I backed up. Was she scared of me? "Elena," I whispered and her eyes flew open. There was no doubt there was fear in those soft brown eyes. "Elena," I said again, my eyes on hers. "If you are scared of me, you don't have to sit here. You can move...I would move if I could..." I said clinking my damn chains and wishing I could give her the space she wanted.

But even as I spoke she was already shaking her head at me. "No, Damon. Its not you," she mumbled breathlessly.

I felt another jolt of hunger for her when she said my name and swallowed hard. It wasn't me. It wasn't me. Okay. Then what? The plane was almost in the air now and the speed up even more. She was afraid of flying. That had to be it.

Elena's eyes were sealed shut again and I could see her breathing hard, her chest heaving. I wanted to help. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and hold her. I ached to comfort her.

Tentatively I moved my free hand that was between us over hers, hovering it over her hand thinking about if this really was a good idea. I put the lightest pressure on the back of her hand with mine, deciding to hell with the consequences or another beat down if a guard saw us or if she ran screaming and told them what I did.

My sweet Elena already had a tear slipping down her cheek in her fear and I reached up and tenderly brushed it away with the pad of my thumb, my eyes soft, aching, wanting to sooth her fear. I put my hand back down and I squeezed hers, covering it with my own. I had no idea what else to do. There was little else I _could_ do chained up like a damn animal.

Her eyes found mine again as she turned her head still pressed hard into the cushioned headrest, her hair spread all over her shoulders. She smiled at my gesture and then looked down at our hands. Hers tilted to the side allowing mine to fall to the armrest and then I felt her twine her fingers with mine, squeezing my hand in a death grip.

She still looked so nervous as the plane tilted up and we started climbing. What had this girl been through that she was so scared to fly? I opened my mouth hoping to distract her from our surroundings. "Why did you come on this flight Elena? If you are so scared to fly?" I asked.

I wondered if it was too much to talk to her so casually when to her I was a prisoner; dangerous, and not friendship or dating material in the least. I couldn't tell her I was with the agency, not now with the mission still hanging in the balance.

She kept her head pressed to the back of the seat, her elbows locked but she was turned toward me now her eyes focused on mine. Maybe I could distract her and keep her mind off her fear.

"The warden asked me too," she answered, breaking the silence. "He said they needed a doctor on board." Her lips curled into a shy smile at me and I tried to make her feel at ease rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand still clutched in mine. "I'm the only doctor so it had to be me. But you are right I am terrified of flying." She laughed stiffly. "I even missed my best friends location wedding in Hawaii because I was too scared to go there."

"Well this is my first time flying first class, but I do think the ticket to first class was higher than most flights. Getting your head bashed in is not the best incentive." I smirked at her and she smiled again and reached out running her hand over my cheek wiping off some of my blood. Her touch sent a shiver through me. It was true I wouldn't be here...with her if I hadn't nearly got a concussion. I would have been in coach like the rest of the animals

"Well what would be a good incentive to fly first class," she whispered smiling more. "The fancy cuisine, the extra leg room, the pillows..."

"You," I breathed out without thinking.

Damn my big mouth! Now I will probably scare her away. She looked at me curiously for a moment and I saw her open her mouth to say something but the plane shook again and she slammed her eyes closed again.

I frowned sadly at her still seeing her so scared. I wasn't sure what I could say to help, but I was happy she felt comfortable sharing with me. She was still damn near hyperventilating and I tried to figure out what else to do or say. "Hey, hey," I tried to get her attention. The plane was pitching a bit back and forth as it climbed higher and higher. Every little shift and dip I could see was terrifying her.

"Elena, look at me." I pleaded.

Her eyes opened from their sealed state again. Another tear ran down her cheek and I longed to lift my hand to wipe it away again. But then I might lose the connection of our hands and I could not do that, not yet.

"That's it." I soothed. "Just focus on me. Don't think about the plane, or anything about flying." I saw her breathing settle a bit but she still maintained her vise like hold on my hand.

I smiled at her, loving this time, this secrecy where everyone else would have to be strapped in too and I could enjoy just being with her with no worry that a guard could rip me away. I had no idea how she felt about me even in our little visits with me, needing her to patch up some kind of injury.

But no matter how she felt, I just wanted to help. Right now I was the only person close enough to help her.

Clearing my throat I settled back in my seat, my eyes still locked on hers. "We are in the park Elena. I just spread out a blanket for a picnic. I sat down and you put down the basket of food at the edge of the blanket." I watched her eyes looking puzzled at my story but then she seemed to relax more. "What did you bring for us to eat?"

I nearly said 'baby'. I felt so much attraction to this beautiful woman.

"I uh," Elena looked like she was trying to hide a smile but stayed focused on me. The plane pitched again and she grabbed hard onto my hand, her other hand finding its way there too, sandwiching mine between hers. "I...brought wine, Damon."

That surprised me and I could not hide my smile back at her. Wine, on our picnic and she said my name again. That just melted me right there. She could have said anything else, cheese, chocolate, fruit, sandwiches. But wine it is.

"Okay Elena, wine. Anything else? Just focus on our picnic. You are safe with me." I squeezed her hand, still laced in my free one. "We are on the ground. I can hear kids playing nearby and ducks splashing in the pond. I feel the grass between my toes, as I'm laying mostly on the blanket. What else did you bring. What can you feel?" I asked.

If she asked me what I could feel right then I was sure l could fill a book! Her hand in mine, her little breaths against my face, her body trembling but when I started running my hand over hers again seemed to calm her too. I could feel her eyes on me and I wished I knew what she was thinking.

A strand of her hair fell by her face but she left it there, the brown lock just caressing her cheek, leaving me to wonder if she too did not want to pull her hands from mine. If I had my other hand free I would have caressed her face as I tucked it back behind her ear.

"I feel safe," she mumbled. I loved that she felt safe with me, even if only in a dream world. "I can feel the wind on my face, and the sun beating down. I can hear the squeals of children as they throw food to the ducks."

I was quiet just watching her close her doe eyes and imagine the scene.

"I can feel you pulling me to sit down and opening the wine as it sprays its bubbles up over the top." She giggled, actually giggled behind her closed eyes and my grin was a mile wide. "You pour it into the glasses and hand me mine as I lean back against you behind me."

Wow, _that_ was what she saw?! Maybe my thoughts of our connection were not just one sided? I was dying to know more.

I heard the rustle of fabric as she crossed her legs, tucking them up under her on the seat. Her eyes opened slowly again and I could see how much this whole ordeal of the plane taking off just tore into her. I thought maybe she had lost someone close to her in a crash? I needed to bring her back to the picnic. What else could she see us doing. How did she feel about me?

These last few minutes describing our picnic felt like heaven to what I had been dealing with this last month and longer, the mission and then prison.

Now we were not crashing if that was what she was so scared of. We were leveling off now it seemed and I felt her slowly pull her hands out of mine.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what I was...we can't," she stuttered, leaving me to wonder how much of the last few minutes with me she regretted already. We can't what? I really wanted to know what was spinning in that cute little head of hers.

Our moment was over and it had only begun. I almost jumped when I heard the intercom again with the voice saying they switched off the fasten seat belt sign, shattering the mood I had created between us.

Captain Grumpy said we were free to walk around around now. Well not _all_ of us obviously. The irony of that statement on this kind of flight was not lost on me.

I tugged stubbornly at my chains just wishing they could just disappear and I could take this traumatized woman in my arms. But that was not in the cards, not for me, not now.

Maybe someday we could finish the fantasy I laid out before her but not now. Reality came crashing back in the form of Donovan, hell of course it had to be him making rounds.

I jerked myself back from her just making sure I wasn't doing anything more to piss off my biggest fan. And he strode right up to us.

"Elena, I mean _Dr. Gilbert_ ," he drawled smoothly. "Why the hell were you sitting right beside this trash?" He casually stepped on my foot with his full weight and the pressure just dug the chains deeper into my ankle.

I bit back a scream, sure as hell not giving this bastard _any_ satisfaction in hurting me. But Elena had seen it. The asshole even actually reached for Elena's belt to unbuckle it before she slapped his hand away too.

I met his gaze and my head went down fast to avoid him clocking me on the head again. I already had a big fucking headache from the first two hits and now my ankle felt like hell too. Interestingly though I didn't feel the pain in my head when I was looking at her, calming her before. She soothed me too, like nothing else in the world ever had.

"You are the one acting like trash Matt!" she snapped at him sitting up and pushed him back and off my foot. God damn it, that hurt! "Just get away from me!"

If I could have stood up and planted myself between them, glaring down at him...I was sure I was taller, I totally would have to get the creep out of her face. But I had to stay sitting like a good little prisoner, my head down.

I was beneath them. All of them.

Oh I could not wait for the day when I could brag to this little prick that I had been a government plant in his prison this whole time.

But for now I needed to shut up and play my part. That way maybe there was hope to get out of this and maybe even tell her the truth about me. I wanted her to know that I wasn't what she thought I was.

Somehow I needed to tell her.

* * *

A/N; Review. Its the only way I know if you liked it and what you love to see more of.

I'd love to know what you all thought. What you loved, hated anything. Can't wait to hear your feedback.


	2. I'm So Sorry, Damon

A/N: Thank you SO much for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I am so excited people are interested in this story. I am loving writing it! Love the DELENA fandom and all of you amazing readers. You make it so worth sharing my passion of writing with you.

Super big thanks to scarlett2112 for all the medical advice for this chapter and the next!

Enjoy this chapter and all the yummy Delena before all hell breaks loose...

* * *

Elena's POV

"Matt, I'm serious leave me alone. Leave Damon alone. He didn't do anything wrong," I stated firmly, backing away but still standing between Damon and the guard looking like he would love to smash his face in again.

"Like hell he didn't Elena. He was touching you! He could have hurt you. It's my job to keep you as far away from these monsters for your own protection."

He was glaring fire at me and I was scared he would push me aside to get to Damon again. I could not believe him.

"My protection?! Hurt _me_? Monsters?! When he was chained up like an animal? He is not an animal Matt. _You_ scared me, made me think _you_ could have hurt me, not him!"

I was fuming and not even sure why I was defending Damon so strongly. I had never done that for any of the other inmates. But I knew he would never hurt me. Matt didn't know the half of what I had been though already with Damon this month. How much I already cared.

"Be careful Elena. Sounds like you aren't being safe with these lowlifes," he warned me, his blue eyes hard on mine. "He is a prisoner. He is going away in a Middle Eastern prison for a _very_ long time. He has killed people. He is the monster, not me. Wake up and realize how the hell you are acting, or my dad will have your job!"

I stood my ground aghast and blazing anger back at the young man who used to be my childhood friend. He had grown into a completely selfish jerk over the years. His mom leaving him I knew was hard on him growing up and with his dad always working he practically raised himself, but that was no excuse.

He had changed so much since high school. His dad owned Maxwell Heights; the only prison in the Mystic Falls Virginia area and ever since he had failed his police exams over and over and became a CO he had been so cruel. It was like he was taking out how much his own life sucked on the other prisoners. And since his father owned everything and would one day pass it on to him, they let him get away with _far_ too much.

I hadn't started working there yet then but I was told about a horrible, violent riot a few years ago where several guards nearly lost their lives, and inmates died too. Since then Maxwell Inc had let the guards tighten the reins on _any_ prisoners for _any_ reason to prevent things from getting so out of control ever again.

Unless the prisoner could actually prove violent employee misconduct, there was nothing any of them could do except keep their heads down, like Damon was doing right now.

They had little to no rights in there. I had seen guards backing each other up, lying about injuries and unless the prisoner in question had plenty of money for lawyer fees, Maxwell Inc just ate up the cost and could bankrupt the families any of these men had on the outside.

So most of them didn't even report anything or lied about it. It was my job to fix them up but stay out of it legally.

Now however I was determined to change things, at least for Damon. He did _not_ deserve anything that had happened to him. I didn't even know why Matt had hit him in the first place. Touching me? By handing me my book?! And now too judging by Damon's tight expression and the blood on his foot, he was in much more pain than he let on.

My heart went out to him, especially after he had helped me so much when I was terrified of the plane taking off. I don't know what I would have done without him there to ground me. I didn't even know how he did it or how he knew what to do, but his words had soothed me, his soft voice, his smile, his hand in mine, his thumb on my cheek wiping my tears away.

I pulled myself back to the present, wondering where the hell that train of thoughts was headed. He was a prisoner, not a guy I could just pick up at a bar, or bring home to introduce to my non existent family...no matter how hot he was.

Yes of course I knew he was hot. Drop dead gorgeous. Tall, dark and handsome. Damn it Elena, get a grip, I told myself. Prisoner. Prisoner. Prisoner.

That first day he was escorted into the infirmary with a cut on his cheek, I could still remember so clearly.

 _"Dr. Gilbert, your next patient," Nurse Kelly said sweetly and she winked at me to which I had no idea why she did that. But the next moment I knew, when 'he' walked in…._

 _The first thing I thought about him was how cruel it was that a man 'that' beautiful was walking in handcuffs with his head down like he was nothing. His hair was dark, thick and longish by his ears. His jaw strong and angular, his lips full and rosy pink. He was tall and well built and looked strong, the simple white t shirt pulled tight over his muscular chest._

 _The guard led him to sit down and he sunk into the chair, his long frame folding up into it. I immediately asked for his hands to be un-cuffed and the guard complied and stood back in the doorway but still close enough if I needed him._

 _I watched the dark haired man rub his wrists and stretch himself out in the chair, pressing his hand to his head where the blood was dripping slowly down his cheek._

 _"I'm sorry," I stuttered not even sure why I said it._

 _He looked up, regarding me with confusion. There was a slight smirk on his lips. "You're sorry?" It looked like he wasn't sure what to do with that. "I'm pretty sure you didn't take a swing at me and slam me into a wall because someone with a score to settle pushed me into you."_

 _I sucked in a breath, taking in the brilliant blueness of his eyes, despite the dark circle that would soon be a black eye around his left one. I wanted to show him I was not weakened by his appearance, or anything about him._

 _Even with an almost black eye, he was startling attractive. But he was supposed to be just another man, another body to fix whatever others broke on him. Oh how wrong I was about that..._

 _"You should see the other guy," he smiled teasingly as I looked at his wound, snapping on my gloves. "I'm sure he is one of your next appointments. He looks way worse, broken ribs, and wrist, bruises everywhere and I think I gave him two black eyes."_

 _I knew he was kidding but despite the teasing in his tone I wished he had gotten the creep back like that._

 _His eyes flashed up to lock on mine and I tried to maintain my composure, my professionalism as this man's doctor. I didn't want him to think he was in control, when I felt like jelly sitting beside him and was so glad I was at least sitting._

 _I stubbornly held his gaze, but damn I was getting more lost in the ocean waves that looked to be crashing in his eyes. He was intoxicating and I had to look away first, my breath rapid in my chest._

 _"I...No I didn't do that to you." I stuttered and brought my eyes back up slowly and now saw an amused expression like he knew he had won our little staring contest. "Is that what happened to you...someone hurt you just for bumping into them..."_

 _I was stumbling to remember his name. I usually check the charts of my patients for their name and the issue at hand when they arrive, but this man made me forget everything. I wondered if I knew my own name right now._

 _He chuckled, revealing adorable dimples at the corners of his mouth as he pulled his hair back from his forehead and ran his other hand through it. "Um, no I caught an elbow playing basketball with the guys. All in fun. Our team won!" he tried to joke._

 _I saw him smile casually at me like at first he wanted to keep things light and teasing. But I saw a rawness in his amazing blue eyes, a desire to be honest, be real with me. I didn't even know his name yet._

 _I frowned sadly at him, not knowing his pain but I could feel it radiating off him in waves. He looked scared to be here, in prison. Hell, who wouldn't be. "What happened to you, really..."_

 _"Damon," he supplied graciously. "And really ma'am, you don't want to know what goes on in this hellhole."_

 _His eyes fell away from mine as I took in what he said. I did know quite a bit of what happened here. I had a front row seat to lots of the violence and sick things that the inmates did to each other or the guards did to them. I just was on the safe side of the bars, or protected by guards...not abused by them._

 _'Damon' I said to myself._

 _The name suited him so well. Sexy and snarky like if he wasn't here he would be the bad boy driv_ _ing a hot car and wearing a leather jacket, tipping his sunglasses down to look at you._

 _This was not a place for snarky and sexy. That could get you killed here._

 _My heart hurt for this soft spoken yet tough, young man trying desperately to hide himself behind walls that he had built. Those strong walls looked to be crumbing down on all around him in this place; what prison was doing to him already._

 _But ma'am? No, that was not right._

 _"I'm Elena, well Dr. Gilbert actually," I smiled shyly at him, not knowing if there was any way I could help him with his demons in here. I reached slowly for his hand to pull it back from his wound and I was sure I heard him inhale sharply at my touch. He relaxed his hand, letting it fall to his lap as I wiped the cut and cleaned it. Then I lifted his hand in mine and cleaned the blood off his fingers too before letting it fall back in his lap._

 _I stood back up and walked quickly to the freezer and pulled out a bag of ice. "Here Damon, it will help the swelling." I rested it on his wound and saw him cringe slightly._

 _"I'm sorry," I said mumbling again. Damn this man unnerved me so much. He reached up to take the ice from my hand, brushing my fingers with his._

 _"You have nothing to be sorry for," he repeated and he was right but I still felt such a draw to make things better for him. "You have been the highlight of my day," he smiled at me and cautiously I_ _smiled back allowing myself another second or two to look in his eyes._

 _I wiped the wound once more and placed a butterfly bandage on the cut, pulling the skin together. His eyes were on me the whole time and I found my breath getting shallower as he stared at me so closely._

 _I pulled back taking in a deep breath, before motioning the guard and reluctantly letting him go back into the lions den. I watched the guard cuff him again, his eyes still on mine._

 _Something in me just felt like he did not belong there. I wanted to say something more as he stood up, holding the ice to his face and walked past me and out the door. I wasn't sure but I thought I heard the faintest whisper on the breeze 'Thank you Elena' and then he was gone._

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I watched Matt walk back away without another word to either of us. I looked down at Damon, his eyes darted up to mine as soon as Matt was out of sight. "I'm so sorry Damon," I blurted out, reaching up first to flick on the overhead lights by the seats to have enough light to work and then I knelt down beside him.

He laughed but I could still see he was in so much pain, but he still smiled at me, revealing his perfect white teeth. "He is an ass and you need to stop thinking _anything_ is your fault Elena. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, nothing."

I nodded slowly at him, my mind still on everything that had happened between us as the plane took off. I had been in a such a panic I barely remembered what I did or said. But I knew the feeling of his hand in mine and even now I longed to feel him close to me again.

I heard a slight whimper from his lips at my touch on his ankle, whether it was from pain or possibly pleasure. I brushed it aside and threw myself into doctor mode again. It seemed like any touch felt electric between us.

"Damon, I need to take a look at that ankle," I said gently. I slipped on rubber gloves and watched him cringe even more as I lifted the hem of his bloody cuff to reveal several deep cuts in his skin. "Its okay. I just need to clean it and then I will put some disinfectant on the cuts. These aren't deep enough to need stitches but they will bruise for awhile."

I stood up and placed a hand on his knee. "I'll be right back." I strode back towards the rest of the passengers looking for Enzo. When I saw him I motioned him toward me. He nodded, mumbling something to the guard beside him and headed my way.

I walked him out of earshot of the other guards. "Enzo, I don't really know you very well but you seem to care more about the prisoners than any of the other guards here. I need your help for a minute, please." The man looked cautious but curious and followed me back to Damon.

"I need you to unlock his ankle shackles so I can treat his cuts before they get infected." He looked to Damon and then back to me and I hoped he would allow Damon this one thing. He looked like he was thinking it over a bit and then bent down and did as I asked, unlocking the cuffs and leaving them on the floor.

He turned to leave. "Wait Enzo," I stopped him, my gloved hand on his arm and waited till he was again looking at me. "Don't let anyone else over here okay? Especially Matt."

"Sure, Dr. Gilbert. I understand. I hate him too, how he treats people." He smiled at me nodding again and giving a firm look to Damon before he disappeared past the first class doorway.

Then I turned back to my patient who was looking at me with a sense of...admiration maybe? He looked happy but he was hard to read sometimes. I pushed the armrest up between the seats to give me more room. Then I slowly moved his foot up to the seat beside him, removing his boot and placing a towel on the seat before resting his ankle on it.

Now all he was cuffed with was just his one hand to the seat. Damon stretched his other leg and I was happy to I could offer him this little bit of comfort.

I knelt down by the seat and looked back at him knowing this might hurt. He nodded at me as I peeled his sock down. It was caked with blood and some of it was starting to dry and stick to his skin pulling at all his hair as I pulled. I almost said 'I'm sorry again' when he told me not to.

As gently as I could I tore the white cotton away from his skin and slowly wiped the blood off him. "Everything okay?" I looked up to see him watching me, his lips drawn in a tight line.

"Just peachy Elena. Walking on sunshine," he smirked again.

"You don't have to pretend with me Damon. I can take it. It looks like it would hurt like hell. He literally tried to bury the metal cuff in your skin."

"I'm sure you are strong Elena. But it's fine. I'm a big boy." He smirked in a way that was just totally him again. "Hell I'm sure the stitches will be worse."

"I can give you something for the pain then? You don't have to be a hero here."

I looked up and he smiled down at me. "What if I want to be?" he breathed out, his voice sounding husky and manly making me shiver at the sound.

My eyes darted up again to meet the intensity in his own. "You already were my hero Damon, when you helped me through my fear of flying. You have no idea how much that meant to me."

I dipped the cloth in the water I had beside me again and wiped his foot clean of more blood examining the cuts further. The cuffs had done a number on his skin, but it wasn't too serious. I rubbed some cream on both of his ankles, taking off the other boot and sock with little effort before wrapping some bandages on them to at least have some barrier between the metal cuffs and his skin. I looked up once I was done and saw him just staring down at me his eyes wide.

I finished with his ankles and moved to sit beside him. He put his feet back on the floor and turned to me. I grimaced slightly. "Now for the stitches." He nodded and I pulled his head forward, my hands peeling back the bandage from the back of his head and examined it, wiping off more blood with the damp cloth.

"It looks good. The blood is clotting and its not too deep. I'll just re-bandage it again with some disinfectant." He kept his head down enough for me to fix it up again before I tilted his head back and peeled off the gauze pad on his forehead.

"This wound is worse. He hit you much harder the second time."

He nodded at me grimly. "Yeah, I figured. Asshole of the week in my book. You got anything in that magic medical bag I could give him as payback?"

His eyes were on mine, glinting with mischief and I knew he was joking just like he had been the first day we met but I didn't doubt he would love to make Matt pay for what he had done. I shook my head, smiling slightly back at him as he settled his head back in the seat cushion with a smirk on his lips.

I moved away, digging in my bag again and came back to sit beside him holding out two tablets and a bottle of water. "Here, these will help," I offered and he smiled and took them from my hand popping them in his mouth. I opened the water and handed it to him and he took a few long swallows.

"Okay, now just lay back and relax okay?" I watched him staring at me before closing his eyes again. Damn he had such long, dark eyelashes. Was there nothing about this man that wasn't beautiful?

Focus Elena, I reminded myself again and I cleared my throat. I first cleaned the wound and then numbed the area before ripping open the suture pack. His eyes were still closed and I just found myself staring at his peaceful expression. In that moment he looked so relaxed, so worry free. I wished I could keep him like that and not send him back to the cruel guards and the other inmates that no doubt would hurt him more.

His eyes peeked open for a moment and I smiled at him, leaning closer. "Almost done Damon. Just a few more minutes. I ran my gloved hand down his face, over his eyes like a mother would to relax a child and his blue eyes fell closed again, a stray strand of his raven hair falling down his cheek. I lifted the needle to the wound above his eye and dug it into his skin. I watched him cringe just slightly and bite his bottom lip but his eyes stayed closed.

I almost jumped as I felt the faintest touch on my waist to see his free hand had dropped down between us on my side of the seat and was tracing the lightest circles on my hip as I worked. I should have lifted his hand off me but I was surprised at how soothing his touch was and I didn't want him to stop.

Swallowing hard I closed my eyes to draw my focus and when I opened them I dug into his skin again and again stitching it back together as he caressed my hip on top of the thin material of my skirt.

That line between doctor/patient and _this_ I realized was so far past professional, but right then I didn't care.

I leaned back as I finished, stripping the gloves off and discarding the wrapping and needle in another pocket in my bag beside me. 10 damn stitches is what it took to fix what Matt had damaged on his handsome face. Watching him as I sat so close. I knew our time was ending.

His voice permeated the silence in the plane as I sat back to wipe his face more with the wet cloth.

"What affected you so much in your life that you are so terrified of flying. Who did you lose?" he asked softly, his eyes opening.

I was surprised at the bold question. That was one of the worst moments of my life. It was deeply personal and I already felt our relationship was so far off the deep end of appropriate already and I wasn't sure more sharing was such a good idea at all.

Him just laying back all vulnerable, human, with almost no chains to remind me society thought he was dangerous was so normal. So safe. I saw him as just a man, not a criminal, not a man who had killed. I didn't want to believe he had killed. I wanted him to be just a man. I wanted him to be mine.

"The bottom of your pants are covered in blood," I stated and I doubt he missed that I really had no idea how to talk about something that private with him. He looked down like he needed to prove my statement as I got up. "I'll get you some clean clothes."

I knew where the guards had packed a bunch more jumpsuits and shirts and tank tops and probably more socks too and I went across the plane to get them. I was back in a minute and didn't even register how I could let him get changed while still cuffed to the chair. I brought the folded pile of clothes back to him and he looked at me with the same puzzled expression I had on how to do this.

Was I way out of my depth here? I knew if I was going to let him change I was pretty sure I needed to help him. He was just a patient. I'd seen patients in all forms of undress before. What was I so nervous about?

Swallowing hard, I scrambled to find some semblance of professionalism again. "Um Damon, I can help you change..." I stuttered and I was sure he could tell I was uneasy. I turned the light back down to dim above us. I didn't need the light now but I also wanted to hide how nervous I felt with what I was going to do.

The grin that spread across his face made me blush, and I felt my skin heat up just from the intensity of his eyes on me. Damon's eyes were teasing and darker than before, different...not like I had seen him till now.

"Are you sure you want to do that Elena?" he asked me his voice smooth like a ribbon of melted chocolate. God, what did I get myself into? I was supposed to be backing away from being more personal with him, not sprinting forward further in to dangerous territory.

I found myself unable to speak and only nodded numbly. I could do this, just to help him get more comfortable. _Not_ cause I wanted to see his gorgeous body.

I was a doctor damn it. How many times had I gotten patients out of their clothes to operate or change bandages or treat wounds? Hundreds.

He was still sitting and practically lounging in the chair in front of me, his bare feet on the floor, legs apart. There was blood all down his jump suit in the back and some on his white t shirt too from when Matt had hit him. I found a pair of scissors and knowing in order to get it off I needed to cut the sleeve where his cuff was.

Damon's ocean blue eyes seemed riveted to me as he looked like he was going to stand up but then realized the cuff would prevent that and instead sunk to his knees in front of me. This was a prisoner. I should be scared to be this close to him, to any of them.

But with him, I knew there was something between us. Something more than just this raw physical attraction.

I knelt down in front of him, feeling even more awkward standing since then his head was level with my chest. I reached my hands up and started undoing the buttons on his orange jumpsuit. I could feel his breathing pick up and I continued undoing the buttons one by one as my heart pounded harder in my ears.

I kept my eyes down. I was scared he would be able to see how much he was affecting me as a woman. I was not a doctor right now like I damn well should be. I was a woman, kneeling on the floor unbuttoning a mans shirt. Undressing him like I wanted to be with him.

Shit, I had no idea how I could keep this platonic anymore.

Once I was done with the buttons, my hand moved to pick up the scissors. I continued to keep my eyes from his but could still feel the heat of them on me. He held out his hand to me the chain clinking against the chair and I cut carefully through the fabric all the way up his one sleeve, the thick material falling away from his arm as I cut.

I moved closer, so close in fact that I could feel his warm breaths on my face as I tugged the thick orange fabric off his shoulders and down his back. Oh god, if only he knew that I had imagined taking his clothes off him, kissing him as I lay fantasizing about him in my lonely apartment. I had even dreamed of him after that one night in the prison.

I looked up at his face finally as the material was now at his waist and I wasn't sure what to do now. I could feel his muscles tense under the thin shirt as I pulled the jumpsuit down.

"Umm, I," Damon said, now it was his turn to look flustered. He had a button and then a zipper and he looked like trying to get them undone with one hand was proving more challenging than he thought. Was his hand shaking too?

"Its okay Damon," I tried to sound calm and not incredibly turned on. Prisoner, prisoner, prisoner. I reminded myself. My hands trembled just slightly as I unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid the zipper down. My damn heart was in my throat. Just breath Elena.

Our eyes met then and the air was just crackling with intensity around us. My hands were at his waist, and bravely shifted the fabric lower and lower on his hips. I felt literally dizzy. Damn this man and what he did to me. What was the matter that could not just treat him like anyone else?!

My thoughts were interrupted by him shifting his weight to one leg, standing up enough to slide back into the seat behind him. The pants were down by his thighs now as he sat back down. I swallowed hard forcing myself to not think of him like this, so close to me. I reached again for his pants and slowly pulled them down his legs and off his body to toss them aside.

There he sat in his white, tight boxers and t shirt and I could swear he was enjoying this when he was driving me crazy with how much he affected me.

I turned and picked up the fresh suit and helped his legs into them and started sliding them up his body. He lifted his ass and let me pull them up to his waist before I buttoned and zipped them up. I had to keep reminding myself to breath, thinking feeling him like this was going to make me faint.

I helped him into his socks next being careful to touch the tender bandaged skin as little as possible before slipping his boots back on too. Neither of us had said a word in awhile and I wasn't sure words would even come out in any form that made sense right now.

Standing back up, the plane lurched just a bit making me grab onto the armrest of the seat for stability. I really didn't want to deal with more bumps while flying, They brought back too many horrible memories.

Damon looked like he could see my insecurity right away, his voice calm and soothing as he spoke. "Are you okay?" I nodded, my grip loosening on the seat. I was okay. It was just a little bump. We weren't crashing. I just needed to breath.

I examined his shirt and saw there was sticky, wet blood all down his one sleeve and by his neck from his head wounds. Some blood even slipped between the buttons of the jumpsuit staining the front of the shirt. I held up the scissors once more, stepping closer my one leg between his and he lifted his arm for me to cut the t shirt and tank top to allow it to slip past the cuff on his wrist.

He was sitting back more in the chair, as I eased the shirts up over his head leaning way over him trying to keep my balance. I messed up his hair pulling him free of the bloody clothes to toss them to the floor and without thinking I tucked the stray silky black strands behind his ear. I heard his breath catch in his throat at that.

Maybe I affected him just as much as he did me?

Just then the plane jolted again more forcefully the whole plane tipping back hard and fast, like it caught a pocket of air cause and I lost my balance leaning over him and fell into his lap!

I landed against him, my hands trying to break my fall as my fingers felt the hard muscles of his bare chest. I froze, my eyes finding his, seeing such warmth and need in the depths of them.

"Elena," he rasped out, his voice shaky. His one free hand caught me around the waist as I was flung in his direction and as we stared at each other I felt that hand slowly move from my waist to down lower to my hip, just holding me there so intimately as my legs fell to the sides of his thighs.

My heart was racing at his touch, my body straddling his, my skirt spread over us, unintentionally pressing myself closer to him than I had been in weeks. Thank goodness for first class seats or this would not have worked out so well. I loved the feel of him so close beneath me.

But my head did not agree with what my body wanted.

"Don't," I breathed out, my mind telling me to pull away, knowing I should back up. But I wanted this. God I wanted this.

Instead of backing away I splayed my hands over his chest, running my fingers across the smooth planes of his muscles and across his tight nipples before sliding my arms up and around his neck, my fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. I felt like I was floating he felt so good.

He looked deep in my eyes, his hand had slipped lower and under my skirt, squeezing my thigh. The feelings of his touch had me gasping for breath before his fingers trailed back up my body and along my side, his hand barely grazing the side of my breast. I whimpered at that, feeling a rush of arousal between my legs. My head now too knew I was such a liar.

"Why not?" he breathed out. His eyes were wide, lustful and pleading, hungry even and I just stayed trapped in his deep blue gaze.

"Elena," he whispered, his breath against my face, my name as smooth as a caress, his lips so close and just feather light on my cheek getting closer and closer to my lips.

I barely even realized anyone was there until a voice hissed through the air thick with need between us. "Damon! What the hell are you doing?!"

I spun around, nearly jumping off Damon's lap at the same time and tumbled to the carpeted floor. His free hand darted out and caught my waist before I completely hit the floor.

Enzo was stepping forward from the near darkness till he was standing right in front of us. "Do I even _want_ to know what the hell I just saw?"

He didn't even give either of us a chance to answer him as he switched the overhead light on bright in the dim cabin. "If it was _any_ other guard but me Elena do you know how much trouble you would both be in? Damon could be locked up in a damn supply closet for the rest of the flight. They could have beaten him almost to death thinking he was taking advantage of you!"

Damon looked up at him, his expression remorseful. "You know that wasn't what happened boss. I would never do that. I would die before I hurt her."

I stood up, straightening my skirt and nodded rapidly at Enzo, my chest tight with fear at what they could do to Damon because of what it looked like happened. "It wasn't his fault. I was just helping him change out of the bloody clothes and then the plane pitched and I fell into his lap. It was completely innocent. Damon didn't hurt me."

"Well it didn't look innocent," Enzo snapped. "I already gave you more than I should have with letting him out of the ankle cuffs. They could have my job for this. Damn it Elena, what would _you_ think seeing him half naked and you in his arms? Donovan could have seen you and accused Damon of attempted rape and nearly killed him! Is that what you wanted?"

"No!" I said without a thought looking back at Damon. "God, no! I would never forgive myself if I was the reason you were accused of rape."

I sunk back to the seat beside him wishing I could run my hands through his hair and show him how sorry I was. But I knew any and everything I could do to sooth him could be misinterpreted right now. The very fact that Enzo wasn't dragging Damon by his hair back to the other guards to punish him I was so grateful for. He truly was so kind and understanding of the prisoners and now the mess we had made too.

What was I thinking?! How did I let things get so out of control? I watched Enzo re-cuff his ankles together and then unlocked the cuff on his wrist. He threw him the clean tank top and t shirt and Damon without a word pulled them both on and slipped the jumpsuit back over his shoulders and buttoning it up too before Enzo cuffed his hands back together.

I was watching him the whole time feeling so overwhelmed with sadness and what could have happened to him if it had been any other guard, or if anything had gone further with us.

I stood back up quickly knowing Enzo was taking him away from me. "Can I please..." I whimpered. "Just for a second?"

The dark haired guard looked incredulously at me. "Can you what Elena?" I was surprised he was calling by my first name. He had never done that since that night in the hospital weeks ago. He was obviously really pissed but also seemed genuinely scared of what could have happened to Damon.

"Can I just tell him I'm sorry?" I pleaded, my voice barely a whisper.

"What is going on with you two?" he asked me and I shook my head, my eyes on Damon's.

"I don't know, Enzo. I have no idea." My eyes prickled with tears as I saw him nod to me and he stepped back allowing me to move closer to Damon one more time.

A tear slipped down my cheek as I stood in front of him, my chin quivering and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry," I mumbled into his hair, my lips brushing the skin of his neck, my voice shaking. "I'm so sorry, Damon."

He bent his head down and I could feel his cheek against my head, almost like he was nuzzling me since he couldn't hold me. His hands were cuffed and got crushed between us as I hugged him to me. I could feel his breath on my face as he dropped his head to my ear.

"I'm not," he said, his voice barely a whisper as he kissed the shell of my ear and then bent lower to kiss the tear sliding down almost to my lips.

My heart skipped a beat at the shock of his lips on my skin. Pulling back I saw his beautiful blue eyes steady on mine and a caught the hint of a smile on his face, before he was spun around and led away.

I waited till they were almost past the doorway and he turned his head back to me one more time. I just felt hit by a wave of pain that this could be the last time I would ever see him. He would be gone from my life in a matter of hours and sent to live possibly the rest of his life in a horrible prison, maybe be tortured and beaten and starved.

There was nothing I could do about it. Nothing I could do would save him from his fate. There was no way to keep him in my life.

I collapsed down into the chair and let the tears fall for all Damon was losing. All I was losing with him being forced away from me.

I wanted to comfort him, be there for him, heal him. I barely even knew him but I cared about him, more than I cared about anyone in a long time. I hadn't let anyone in in such a long time. My heart absolutely ached for what he would be facing, the pain, the hate, the cruelty of his future and the unfairness of meeting him under such horrible circumstances.

It made me think back to a time I was sure he must not even have remembered or I thought he would have said something to me by now. Because of his panic attack maybe he blocked out what happened between us that first week he was in prison. I wish he remembered. I would never forget and it made me ache even more that I was being ripped away from him and neither of us could stop it.

"Damon," I moaned, my head back and I closed my eyes letting more tears fall.

* * *

A/N; Review please. Tell me what you liked. Did you think it went too fast? They almost kissed and its only chapter 2! What do you think Elena is talking about the first week of knowing him. How did you like the flashbacks. What do you think of the first time they met? Should I have more of those to show you how their relationship progressed in that month?

Can't wait to hear your thoughts! Have a safe and awesome long weekend!


	3. What Did You Do?

Damon's POV

I felt like I was in a daze, everything fuzzy around me as Enzo dragged me back to my seat. Once we were passed where Elena could see us he pushed me against the wall, his hand holding me by my jumpsuit. He was furious.

"What were you thinking Salvatore? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be messing with her now? We need to focus on the mission. We need to put that bastard wanting to assassinate those leaders out before he causes major damage. _That_ is what you need to be focusing on Damon! We are hours from you testifying. With their governments help and your testimony and Maxfield's tech knowledge we can crack this case wide open and finally get the guys identity. But it will take all of us and you thinking with the right head!"

I just stayed silent letting my buddy rant. I knew he was right and he had as much to lose in this as I did. If things went according to plan and my brother got the help of the Bulgarian government we could rid them of a dangerous terrorist. I prayed Stefan had gotten immunity for me in exchange for my testimony. We still didn't know the man's identity but the agency was sure that if the Bulgarian government would hear us out and combine our resources we could figure it out. We had the evidence of the plane crashes in the States, plus all the documentation that was passed back and forth and phone conversations all to crash the plane in Bulgaria. They just didn't know that there had been an even bigger target we were supposed to hit.

"I know Enzo!" I hissed back at him, looking back and forth but no one was coming and we were still too far away for anyone to see us from coach where all the other prisoner were being held. "I can't help it. I love her," I blurted out. I did. I knew I did.

"You what? Are you crazy?" Enzo's eyes were wide as he shook me still trapped against the wall.

"Maybe I am crazy Enz'. Crazy in love," I chuckled giving my long time friend a teasing grin. "I'm serious. I didn't plan this, it just happened and I have no idea if she feels the same way. I hadn't let anyone get that close since...well you know," I paused not even wanting to go there in my mind now. It was still too painful.

Enzo nodded. "Yeah I do know and we both know how that ended buddy. You don't want anything to happen to her too do you?"

I glared at him giving him a shove back. "Of course not! How dare you, I did everything..." I trailed off again shutting my eyes refusing to let it in again. "I'm worried about her here. That asshole Matt is dangerous and has his damn sights on her. Half the guys on the plane let alone the prison would love to have her any way they damn well wanted. I can't let that happen. I just can't. I love her and I need to protect her."

"Well you sure picked a hell of a time to fall in love D. This is nuts enough as it is. How the hell do you expect to save her when you are chained up like a dog yourself?"

I sighed, relaxing slightly on my hold on him "I don't know. All I know is I can't let anything happen to her. She will not end up like her. I would die first."

"Well lets not talk about dying till we can finish the mission and get those assholes in prison before they use their tech for more global type terrorism. You know as well as I do that what you did was just a demonstration of his power. Nothing near as dangerous as the main event." He loosened his grip on my shoulders too and straightened out the wrinkles in my jumpsuit. "Just stay out of la la land long enough to do your job and then go ahead and quit with the agency or get married or whatever you want."

I smirked at him. "Well then I wouldn't be the only one then would I? You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Enzo smiled at that and I saw him pull out the gold band hanging on the chain from behind his uniform.

"You still carry that around everywhere huh? Every mission."

"Yep, everywhere." He spun it around in between his fingers, a lazy grin on his face.

I laughed at him. "Now who is in la la land?" My buddy made a face at me. "How is she anyway? You guys are getting close right?"

Enzo smiled again. "Yep, only a couple more weeks. Bon is so excited and can't wait to have me home after we wrap this up. She is mad that she's painting the nursery by herself. I heard her big long emotional rant on the phone last time I called and she told me that she didn't care if I didn't like the color since I didn't help. At least I set up the crib before we left and I think her mom came to help get the rest of nursery all ready."

"I can imagine she'd be pissed to do things without you. It is your first after all. She wants you there. She is a fiery one your wife when she doesn't get her way," I nodded to him. I envied my friend, that he could do this job and still be happily married and now even have a child on the way. I wanted that. And now I realized I wanted all that with Elena.

Enzo glanced around. "No more chit chat. We don't want to blow our covers. Just sit back down and stay out of trouble. Can you do that for me D? Please? I know how much you _love_ trouble. But I'm tired and I am going to be a dad soon and I just want things to go smoothly here. No more surprises."

I nodded at him giving him by best puppy eyes that I would be good. "Sure Enz'. No more surprises. I swear." I dreaded going back there having to sit with those monsters. But it was part of the job just for a little while longer. Enzo just rolled his eyes at me knowing me far too well and how much trouble just loved to find me. He pushed me along in front of him past the curtain and right into view of all the other prisoners on the flight.

I kept my head down, my eyes avoiding any other people as we made our way to my seat. I sunk down and just leaned back closing my eyes. I could see her behind my eyelids. She was radiantly beautiful. I could still feel how her skin felt as I ran my hand up her thigh. I could feel her pressed in so close to me and I had struggled so much to control my body's reactions to her core being pressed against me but I wanted more...so damn badly.

We almost kissed! I felt her wanting it as much as I did. I wanted to feel her lips on mine, and wanted to know what she tasted like, how her tongue felt against mine. I wanted to touch more of her amazing body, caress her cheek, cup her breasts and feel their softness, and bury myself deep inside her as I swallowed her moan of pleasure with in my mouth as we kissed.

My eyes flew open. Oh shit Enzo was right. How the hell could I keep my head on the mission and what I needed to say to the Bulgarian government if I was fantasizing about her?

 _My Elena._ She wanted me too, I was sure of it. The way she was so tender in taking care of my wounds, ran her hand over my face before she stitched me up, tucked my hair behind my ear. Mmm I missed her already.

I could hardly believe she helped me get undressed. That was the most erotic thing I think I had ever experienced. The tension and heat I felt as she unbuttoned my pants and slid them down my hips, or pulled by shirt up off my chest. Oh fuck, I wanted to just crush her to me in that moment and kiss her senseless. There were SO many times I wanted to just moan her name as the tension was so thick between us.

She was perfect and I cursed the timing of meeting her like this. But I knew I had to keep her safe. Maybe I could talk to Stefan once we landed somehow and get him to put her in some kind of protection till the mission was over. The longer she kept working at Maxwell Heights I was so scared something would happen to her. Nothing about her job was safe, no matter how much she wanted to help people and be a part of the solution.

I had overheard what some of the inmates had wanted to do to her if they could ever get her alone, and wouldn't get caught and some didn't even care if they would get caught. I pushed those thoughts away quickly thankful that the creeps were all restrained and could not ever get to her like that. One of the guys told me that the previous prison doctor had quit after the riot a few years back. She had been caught along with several guards and they had made it out alive but I don't even want to think what they lived through. If I dwelt too much on the horrors of that place I would not be on the ball for the mission. That had to come first.

'Elena', I whispered in my head. I missed her already. My feelings had been growing stronger each time we met this whole month. I settled myself back more in my seat and just thought back to more times we talked and shared in that little exam room.

 _"Hey, Damon," I heard her soft sweet voice as I opened my eyes. I could see her beside me. It was nearly dark outside and there was only one small light on in the hallway past the room I was in. I tried to sit up and I felt her hand on my chest pushing me back down._

 _"You need to rest," I heard her say as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I felt dizzy. My stomach was spinning like a carnival ride on steroids. Elena bent down closer to me and I felt her move a strand of my hair from my cheek. The warmth of her fingers on my skin felt so good._

 _"What happened?" I asked turning my head more to her. There was no one else there. It must be late. I remembered eating supper, and then feeling faint, sick, but that was all I remembered._

 _"You were poisoned," she said simply but her face showed the worry she must have felt for me. She looked stressed, tired, overwhelmed._

 _My eyes widened. Someone had tried to kill me? I knew Spike was supposed to be keeping watch and being my cellmate he was extremely vigilant and never let anyone too close to me. But poisoned? "How?" I whispered sitting up more and this time she let me._

 _"We think it was rat poison in your food. The meatloaf. The guard saw you struggling to breath and holding your throat and from what I understood he literally carried you here by himself. He seemed really concerned for you," Elena commented._

 _Enzo. He had my back I was sure of it. Thank God. No one else would have done that._

 _"You are okay Damon, we administered the charcoal lavage in time." Her voice cracked a bit as she spoke and I found myself reaching for her hand and squeezed it in mine._

 _"Hey, you said I'm okay right?" I said softly. She nodded at me and I felt her hand still holding mine, she hadn't pulled it away._

 _"Yeah, you are okay. No long term side effects or any more danger. But if it had even been a few more minutes you would have started convulsing and it could have been so much worse. You could have died!"_

 _I squeezed her hand again feeling like I was trying to sooth her when I was the one that had been hurt. She was a doctor obviously, but there seemed to be more in her eyes, more caring that just for me as a patient. She looked torn up at what was happening to me._

 _She leaned closer and put her head down on top of our hands. She stayed there a moment and I just swallowed hard wishing I knew what she was thinking._

 _She lifted her head and took in a deep breath. "You have barely been here a few days Damon. How are you going to survive years?" she asked me, her eyes solemn. "I wish you weren't here. I wished I wasn't here." I heard her whisper and then stood up pulling her hand from mine and turned around, her hand at her mouth._

 _I was desperate to comfort her. She barely knew me and yet she worried about me? Well maybe she cared about all her patients. Maybe she hated working here. Hated what she witnessed here._

 _"Why 'are' you here Elena?" I asked her gently, my eyes seeking hers but she was still turned away from me._

 _"I don't know some days," she answered me quickly still staying with her back to me. "I wanted to help and be a part of the solution. I wanted to be a light for people and so they would turn away from hurting others, causing people more pain. So what I went through didn't happen to other people."_

 _My mind was racing at that. What had she been through? She had been hurt by criminals, she had been wronged? I wanted to fix it, fix anything that was hurting her. And right now she looked like my being hurt was making it worse._

 _She finally turned back around and I saw her eyes glassy with unshed tears. She sat back down beside me. "But then I see you hurt twice in the same week, knowing someone tried to kill you and I just wonder if anything I am doing is making any difference."_

 _She looked at my face and I could see she was staring at my black eye, my testament to the truth in her statement. I had been being hurt in here, but I'm sure others had been too. What was I any different?_

 _I tried to smile and was sitting up more facing her. "Elena, I'll make you deal. When I get out of here...alive," I emphasized. "I'll take you to dinner."_

 _I looked hopefully back up in her brown eyes only to see a warning stare that she was not comfortable with me crossing this line._

 _"Lunch?" I tried again smiling slightly and she rolled her eyes at me. "Cup of coffee?" I cocked my eyebrows at her in a way I knew woman liked and actually pouted at her as inappropriate as it was. I was just trying to get a smile from her._

 _"Damon," she breathed out and I could tell this wasn't working, at least not right now. I needed to diffuse the tension between us._

 _"Why are you here so late anyway?" I blurted out, changing the subject. "You didn't have to wait with me. I'm sure one of the guards could have handled it."_

 _"I wanted to be here," she said simply studying me. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." My eyes were locked on hers and my hand longed to hold hers again. She pulled her gaze from mine again breaking our connection._

 _"Besides, its just me and Ian at home, so I was fine staying late."_

 _Ian._

 _My heart just slipped from my chest and slid to the floor. She had someone. Of course she did. Why would someone as amazing as her be single? I struggled to hide my disappointment but it looked I wasn't as covert as I had hoped._

 _"Ian is my cat," she corrected my thoughts like she could tell how devastated I was at the thought that she had a man of her own. How could she read me so well?_

 _"Your cat?" I repeated, feeling much better. She wasn't mine but as far as I knew already she wasn't someone elses either._

 _"Mmm hmm, my cat. I sometimes call him Smolder. He is such a sweetheart and all black with the brightest blue eyes and such soft fur."_

 _I chuckled slightly but cringed at it hurting my healing stomach. "Smolder? Okay now I need to know more."_

 _She smiled finally, which was all I had set out to do after she had shared so deeply and was feeling so sad. "I know its stupid, but I named him after the actor from that vampire tv show. He is so hot and such a bad boy just like Smolder is."_

 _I tried to suppress another laugh. "Vampires, you? I would never have guessed."_

 _She made a face at me that was utterly adorable. "Yes vampires. It's my guilty pleasure. So sue me! He gets into trouble at home constantly but still has the sweetest eyes and just rubs his nose and body on me. His purring just makes everything better, even if he had smashed my favorite vase while I was away. He just knows how to cheer me up from the hell that this job makes me feel."_

 _Wow deep, I thought. If I ever wanted to be an animal in this world it would be that cat. Ian had it good. He likely got to sleep with her and rub himself on her, and cuddle and, oh god I wanted to be a freaking cat! I was wondering if she had given me any kind of pain meds that were making me loopy._

 _"I'm glad you have that," I said in complete sincerity. I wanted to say more, talk more, hear her share more of her life._

 _"We have each other. I rescued him from the alley back behind my house when he was just a kitten and the neighbor boys were being mean to him. I could hear him meowing loudly from my back deck. I took him in and fed and nursed him back to health. Ian was starving and injured and he needed me too." She suddenly stood up and walked back to the door._

 _"You should get some rest Damon. I can keep you here overnight but I have to send you back after that. I'm sorry."_

 _"Can I still be here when you get back? I said quickly and I saw her smile and nod to me before turning and stepping out the door closing it behind me. I just lay back and sighed._

 _I had known this woman barely a few days and she was kind, and caring, rescuing a sick animal, caring for me and saving my life likely. She was amazing and longed to know more about her. But right now I needed to sleep and so I closed my eyes and let my dreams take me away into her arms, into her life where I meant as much to her and she did to me…._

I was startled out of my sleep by hushed whispering. "Hey Salvatore!" a voice called me. I kept my eyes closed just wanting to ignore it. "Did you have fun with the doc?" At that my eyes flew open and I glared daggers in the direction of the voice. What the hell?

My eyes focused toward the sound to see Kai smiling at me and licking his lips. His shaved head made him look tougher than he probably was, his eyes sparkling with teasing. Parker was one of the worst in here. He was fucking insane, mentally not there and he scared the shit out of me the way he talked about women and her. _My Elena._

"What the fuck Parker. Leave me alone! And stay away from her!" I hissed at him hoping that was in the end of it. For the most part the guy was all talk but the rumours of what he had done to the previous lady doctor during the riot made my skin crawl.

"You _did_ have fun," the creep grinned at me, his eyes twinkling with curiosity. "What happened Pretty? Does she like it rough? I'm a huge fan of that. Bruises are like badges of honor on my women. They look so hot. Bite marks too. Their blood dripping down their naked body as you fuck em is like the best high."

I was fuming by this point and if I wasn't chained to the damn floor I would have leapt up over the seats at him behind me and strangled the life out of him. I looked around and their were no guards near enough to hear him. I could yell for one but what would that get me? They wouldn't do anything just for Kai talking to me like this. I sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm down when my heart was pounding in my throat at the horrific pictures the bastard was painting for me of what he wanted to do to my baby.

I glared at him again. "Shut the fuck up! If you _ever_ even think of going near her like that I will rip your heart out of your chest and feed it to you!" I spit at him. I hated, absolutely hated when he called me Pretty. It made my stomach turn knowing he wanted me possibly just as much as her.

"You love her don't you Pretty?" There is was again. Fuck. "Oh I _have_ thought long and hard about it. Something is so fucking hard right now just thinking about it. Do you want to satisfy me or should I see how wide the doc can open her mouth?

My mouth fell open as I shook my head praying I had heard him wrong. He was sick, the worst kinds of sick.

He smirked at me and I could see between the seats as he stroked himself on top of the suit. I wanted to puke. "Are you offering Pretty?"

I slammed my mouth closed seeing what he meant by my reaction, my eyes full of rage, my pulse skyrocketing in my veins.

"What can you even do chained up like that? You can't stop me. I think its time I visited Dr. Delicious don't you?"

I struggled against my chains, nearly growling out loud while Kai just grinned at me. A guard did finally turn my way at the noise I was making. But of course he didn't hear anything Kai had said to me.

"Shut up Salvatore. People are trying to sleep!" he snapped at me. It was Cade and I didn't dare want to piss him off. I couldn't see Enzo anywhere. Where had he gone?

Parker motioned to a guard and I recognized the blonde blue eyed man Julian step up behind him and him whisper something to him. Julian was another sick guard here. He had 3 failed marriages and now just took woman home from the bar I was told by other inmates. He had restraining orders filed against him from all three of his ex's and had cases of domestic violence that had never been proven. So he had walked.

I didn't know if this happened in all the prisons but it seemed like Donovan's ass of a dad hired the scariest and dangerous sons of bitches, thinking maybe that that was what it took to keep inmates in line. Most of these guys were skating on the edge of doing time themselves and yet found employment here. I vowed to myself that when I got out of this I was going to find a way to make things right here for the prisoners no matter how much time or money it took.

My eyes were wide as I saw Julian smile and then look at me and then back down to Kai. My eyes darted around. Cade was the only guard here now with Julian. The rest might be taking breaks or sleeping. There wasn't much to do keeping an eye on all of us shackled down in the middle of the night but I needed my buddy like never before, right now!

I saw Cade nod to Julian while pulling Kol up from his seat. "Salvatore, your next!" he eyed me as he walked by. The only way we were getting bathroom breaks I was told was whenever they decided to spread them out on the 12 hour flight. Kol was walked down to the back of the plane to the restrooms, leaving the rest of us with Julian alone.

Almost everyone else was sleeping. It was probably not even 4 in the morning yet. I was damn curious what Kai and Julian had been whispering about and I saw a glint of something metal. Kai caught my gaze again as my eyes widened. What the hell was he doing?

"Looky, Looky Pretty," Kai sneered at me holding up a pocket knife in the palm of his hand hidden still. I watched in shock as he dragged the blade across his arm almost under his cuff like a suicide attempt and made several cuts along his wrist. It was deep but not deep enough to hit an artery I guessed by the lack of blood spraying. I would have loved to watch the bastard bleed out right here in front of me.

"I've got a ticket to go see your lady..." he whispered at me, making my blood run cold. I nearly choked knowing what he was going to do. Oh fuck no! Julian must have given him the knife and let him do that to himself! I saw Brady seated to my right a few seats turn and listen more to our conversation. He had the biggest grin on his face too knowing what Kai was doing.

"She must be so lonely all the way up there by herself. Did you warm her up for me? How wet is she? I can't wait to feel her soft skin." Kai whispered so quietly just to me. Brady laughed and must have heard it too and I was halfway ready to flip out of my seat I was losing my mind at his threats.

Julian just stood there and started unlocking Kai's ankle cuffs from the floor panel and pulled him up from his seat. "C'mon Parker. You need to get that looked at. Its looks nasty."

"NO!" I screamed, not giving a flying fuck who I woke up. Damn it where was Enzo when I needed him?! "Julian, he wants to hurt her. Don't. Please don't let him," I begged.

Julian merely laughed at me and shrugged. "That is enough Salvatore. You had your time with the doc. Parker here needs medical attention.

"But you gave him the knife!" I yelled back trying to stand up only to have him shove me back down.

"I did not! I would _never_ give a prisoner any kind of weapon," Julian shot back at me a look of fake shock on his face. He was as bad as Kai, the bastard. He looked around at the other prisoners most of whom at woken up at the sound of my panic. "Did anyone see me give Mr. Parker a knife?" No one nodded their head.

I saw a smirk on Brady's face but he wasn't going to say anything of course. It was my word against his. Julian even searched him once he stood up to look like he was looking for the knife. Then where was it? I thought. I looked around before seeing it just laying on the seat beside me tucked right in the corner of it. It was too far out of reach and I doubted I could pick the lock. Kai caught my eye as I looked back up at him. "Come and get me Pretty," he dared me and I knew he had left the knife for me on purpose.

Just then Cade was back with Kol and dumped him back in his seat. He cuffed him back down and moved to across the aisle to unlock my ankle cuffs. "Cade, please. Elena's..."

Cade pushed me against my seat. "Not another word out of you!" he snarled.

"Its not about me!" I tried again. I felt something crash into my face, snapping my head to the side. I felt like my vision was swimming and I struggled to focus. I saw his weapon in his hand and that was what had slammed into my head. My cheek felt like it was on fire.

By now I saw Kai holding a cloth to his bloody wrist and being walked by Julian to the front of the plane. Damn it what could I do?!

Cade unlocked my hands to help me to the bathroom but I tripped on the seat beside me before he pulled me down the aisle pocketing the knife in my palm as I went by it. I felt like I was losing my mind with fear. I had never been more scared in my life... And as a black ops agent, that was saying something! It felt like my mind was going a million miles an hour but my feet were moving in slow motion. I needed to get to the front of the plane, to her. Not be dragged further away!

But just as we got to the doorway towards the bathrooms Matt stood in front of us. Oh shit! This just kept getting better and better. I still hadn't seen Enzo anywhere.

"I'll take him. You head back to the others," Matt instructed and grabbed my arm pulling me forward.

I had no choice. I had to try to get Dick Donovan to understand. He had a crush on her, an obsession really so he wouldn't let anything happen to her. "Boss, You have to listen...Elena..." But I didn't even get to finish that sentence.

He grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the wall, the veins on his forehead pulsing as he glared at me. "No you listen," he hissed at me as I struggled to breathe. "She is off limits to you. You don't say her name, you don't talk to her. You don't look at her. You stay the fuck away from her!"

He was was seething mad. "You should be damn glad I _let_ her stitch you up before. I am done with you in just a few hours here and I never have to see you again. And you will _never_ see Elena again either! She is mine. _You_ are a murderer, a monster, a terrorist and I hope they put you away for life!"

The crazy guards hold on my throat was starting to make me see stars and I fought to stay consious. "Elena, needs..."

Matt slammed me back against the wall again. "She needs me! Not you, you are nothing!"

Oh shit this was not helping! God knows what Kai could already be doing to her! The man was serving 5 consecutive life sentences for killing his whole family. His parents and sisters and brother. He would barely blink to add rape to his rap sheet. I needed to get to her before it was too late!

I felt Matt's grip on my throat loosen just a little and I slammed my head against his as hard as could. He stumbled back a bit and I grabbed his gun from his holster at his side and spun to slam him into the wall! Oh fuck what did I get myself into?!

Forcing the gun to his head I gripped him around the neck pulling him along with me back toward the front of the plane. I could hear a string of curse words and threats just spilling from his mouth at what I was doing. I snapped the pocket knife open that was still tucked in my palm and held it tight to his throat with the other hand. I still had the gun to his head as I dragged him forward.

"Don't move or I will rip your throat out!" I hissed at him keeping him in front of me as we made our way through the plane. Cade drew his weapon at us as he saw us and another guard did the same. I looked back and forth having no idea what I was going to do. Some of the prisoners were whooping and cheering at what I was doing.

"Drop it and kick it away from you," I snapped motioned to Cade first and then other guy, Silas, I think was his name. The creep looked eerily like my brother, like Stef had a doppleganger out there. Silas was strong and muscular and was training a weapon on me too. "Now!" I yelled out.

Both guards were looking at Matt for some kind of clue as to what to do.

"Do it you idiots," I heard Matt cry out. He sounded way weaker than the ass he always was. "I don't want to get shot! Put them down!" Both guards complied and I dragged Matt past them.

"Unlock me!" I demanded and again they looked at Matt as he gave them a rapid nodding of his head. Silas came forward and pulled the cuffs off my ankles that were still chained together making it very hard to walk holding Matt too. Then he stood up and undid my wrist, leaving me free. I dragged Matt along as I saw two more guards pull their weapons on us and him motioning them angrily to put them down. Maybe he was just a weak little man with a big daddy. He didn't sound so tough now.

We rounded the corner into first class and Julian who was standing by the doorway surrendered his weapon to me as per Matt's frantic instructions. I did not want to know how many guards I had behind me. All I needed was to get to her. I could see her sitting on the seat right in the front row just like before.

I rounded the corner from the aisle and saw Kai just sitting in the chair his wrist bandaged. I tossed Matt away against the wall and reached out to grab for Kai, nearly pulling him from his seat making him scream since he was cuffed to the chair like I was before. I pistol whipped him with the one gun in my hand while keeping the other trained on Donovan sprawled out against the wall. "What did you do?! I told you I would stop you!" I screamed at him, shaking him.

"Damon," a soft voice cried out. Then I turned to Elena who was shaking, her eyes wide with confusion and fear. I dropped Parker in an instant, hearing her voice.

"Baby," I breathed out my eyes finding hers and without another word she flung herself into my open arms, looking more afraid of the guards advancing on us than the guns in my hands. I dropped one of them quickly to the seat beside me. "Elena," I gasped loving the feeling of her in my arms, no chains, nothing to separate us as my hand cradled the back of her head. My eyes darted back and forth from Donovan to the guards advancing on us and back to her as I could still feel her trembling in my embrace.

"My God baby are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened?" My mouth was by her ear as I held her so tight to me, wanting nothing in the world to ever come between us.

Elena had buried her head in my shoulder, her hands around my waist, as my hand that was behind her head, slid down to her neck, tangling in her soft hair as I raised the gun again in warning at Matt who was trying to get up. I pointed it back at the guards by the doorway too. I could see Enzo now finally and he looked the most shocked at what I was doing, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his gun pointed at me too. Hell what WAS I doing?

"Elena hey," I waited for her to look up at me as I stroked her cheek and tucked a stray strand of her chocolate locks back behind her ear. "Where did Kai hurt you? Where did he touch you? I swear to God baby I will kill him right here!"

My girl was shaking her head at me as I held the gun up again keeping the guards back. "What, what happened beautiful? You can tell me. I will never let him touch you again." I promised with all my heart and soul. I was barely aware how many endearments were spilling from my lips in my panic.

"He didn't," she gasped out to my complete and utter shock. "He didn't hurt me.

Her voice wavered as she broke into a sob. "Oh God Damon, what did you do?" She looked around at the guards moving closer and I could see Matt standing up by now too his fists clenched. Elena hid against my chest and I held her close to me kissing the top of her head.

I cast a glance at Parker to see he was grinning a fucking mile wide. "I didn't touch her," he stated emotionless. "I was just messing with you Pretty, to see how far I could push you. It was just a joke."

Just a joke?! I was ready to pump every bullet into that worthless piece of shit right then and there just to wipe the smirk off his face! Kai and Julian had done that just to screw with my head?! Oh fuck fuck fuck. My mind was racing. What did I do?!

I didn't care now what happened to me. I had screwed up majorly all because of Kai and he was not going to just get off scot free. I aimed and pulled the trigger at him, the bullet slamming him back into the seat. He screamed out, looking up at me and glaring in shock and anger, letting out a string of curses at me. He pressed his hand to his wound as the blood started seeping from his shoulder. It wasn't fatal at all but I was hoping it would finally get the bastard to back off of Elena and me.

He had done nothing but torture me the whole month in prison. Elena told me that they found out he was the one who had burned my back on the scalding hot pipes even though I had no memory of that night. I knew it wouldn't solve anything but I was dying to give him some payback. If he still didn't get the message, the next time he came at either of us I would kill him.

"That is your last warning you psycho! You try to hurt Elena or me again and I will kill you!" I screamed at him, the gun shaking in my hand. I felt a warm hand reach out and touch my face, pulling my head away from Kai and back to her. I was panting with anger but was soothed so quickly by her presence and her eyes on mine. She looked up at me with...love in her eyes. Did she love me?

Matt was stepping closer and had whipped a gun from his ankle holster pointing it at me as I turned the gun back to him. Elena was still in my arms, holding tight to my waist. I spun her around so she was mostly behind me and none of the guards guns were on her.

"Damon, I'm scared." She was still trembling in my arms as she mumbled into my chest. At first I thought it was because Kai had hurt her but now I realized it was because of all the guns pointed at me. She was scared for me.

"They will hurt you for this," she whimpered, tears slipping down her cheeks. I knew she was right. Damn how stupid could I have been?! I did not deserve to be called an agent at all. Everything about this girl had turned my brain to mush.

I turned her back around more just so I could see everyone surrounding us. I had us backed up as far to the other wall as possible but there was no way out of this.

"Enough!" I called out using the last bit of control I had in the hopeless situation. "Get the fucking guns off her!" I was scared that with all the weapons pointed at us something could happen to her and it would be all my fault. "Put down the guns and I promise I'll surrender. But I have conditions."

Matt laughed at me. "You are in _no_ position to ask anything of us Salvatore! I'm not blind here. I know you won't hurt her. But the fact that you did all this thinking she was in danger and you risked your damn life for her will not spare you the beating of your fucking life." He hissed out at me taking another step closer.

"No Damon," I heard her cry out, holding me tighter, her arms practically locked around my waist.

"Shh, shh baby. It will be okay," I stroked her hair, tangling my fingers in it and running my hand down her back. I kissed her hair at the crown of her head before my eyes snapped back to Donovan.

"Promise me that if Elena has to tend to psycho's wound here that you will knock him the fuck out the whole time." I saw Matt nod almost right away at that. I was relieved that maybe he did see how dangerous Kai was around Elena, no matter how much I was going to suffer for what I did.

"Alright, we can do that. Is that it?" Matt questioned me cautiously taking another step closer, his gun aimed at my head, his stance steady and ready for action.

"Just promise me you will get me out of here before you do it. Away from her," I begged Matt, my desperate eyes on him, pleading that she did not have to watch what was coming. "Please Matt, don't put her through that." I saw Matt just freeze as he was thinking over my offer before nodding his head again in agreement.

"Fine. Let her go now and we will get you out of here, guns down." He motioned me to back away from her and with his hand spun his gun so his finger was off the trigger and laid it down on the floor in front of his, arms raised. The other guards followed suit.

I shut my eyes slowly once more and then opened them trying to mentally prepare myself to take whatever came. I bend my head, tilting her head up to gaze in her beautiful brown eyes again and tenderly kissed her forehead before pulling back. "Let go Elena, you need to let me go." I commanded, my eyes firm on hers.

She was shaking her head instantly at me. "No Damon, please don't leave me," she cried. Tears were running down her cheeks, sticking her hair to her face, her beautiful brown eyes puffy and red. I smiled so sadly at her.

"I don't have a choice baby," I whispered tenderly. She was crying and clinging to me. There now no doubt in the world now how much I loved this woman. And these were my last moments with her.

I looked longingly down in her eyes, feeling a tear in my own. "Its never going to get any better than this," I told her forcing a smile to my lips, raising my eyebrows, trying to hide the agony of knowing I was losing her. She looked broken, empty like she was losing just as much as I was in this moment.

I cupped her face, my hand running down her cheek, caressing her soft skin, my eyes searching hers, offering her any comfort I could. This was it, the end for us.

I took a deep breath. This was not the way I wanted to tell her but I couldn't leave her without her knowing how I felt. I needed that, she needed that. "I. Love. You. Elena," I breathed out, pouring that love into my eyes on hers, smiling to show her it was going to be okay. That she would be okay without me.

Her eyes widened at my confession, her breath sounded caught in her throat. She had tears streaming down her face as I stepped away from her and held my hands up, interlocking my fingers on my head and knelt on my knees.

They were on me in a second slamming my body to the floor. I turned my head enough to see Donovan was straddling me and had his hand on my head, keeping it to the floor as he yanked my hands one by one from my head and cuffed me behind my back before hauling me back up to my knees.

I saw Elena race forward to me and wrap her arms around my neck as I knelt on the floor. I nuzzled her head and moaned her name by her ear.

"Elena, get the fuck back!" I heard Matt scream. I felt her shake her head as it was still tight against mine. I could not believe she was clinging to me like this.

"No, I won't let you hurt him! I love him! I love you too Damon," she whimpered holding me tighter. She what? She loved me?!

"You what?" I heard Matt's incredulous response. But I wasn't even given time to respond to her as I saw Matt wrap his arms around her and pull her forcefully from me. I saw Enzo grab her as she fought him hard, yelling and calling my name as my best friend pulled the woman I loved back. I was ripped from the floor and onto my feet, the cuffs still securely keeping my hand restrained behind me and two of the guards dragged me back down the aisle, past the other prisoners and to the back of the plane.

I knew Enzo could protect her. It was all up to him now to keep her safe. I closed my eyes shutting out her screams as was was forced further and further away from her.

The guards threw me down against the wall and I landed on my stomach, having no way to defend myself with my hands tied behind me. Matt stepped closer, his shadow blocking the light from the cabin as I shut my eyes, not knowing if I would be able to open them again and braced for the pain...

* * *

A/N; Totally not knowing what you all will think of that chapter. It was time for some action and intensity but eek, I'm scared to know if anyone liked it. I wanted to update once more before my holidays were over but I'm back to work tomorrow so not sure how quickly I can update again then or if I should give my other stories attention too. I'm falling in love with this one more and more.

Special thanks to my beta delenadreams for her support. Carol for her medical consults and May and Lumi for your detailed thoughts of my story so far. XOXO

Please review. They feed my muse and every one taking that couple minutes to say a few words brings a smile to my face that you guys are enjoying the world I created from our beloved characters.

If I can help you escape from your life and live in theirs for awhile I'm happy to do it. If I can make you laugh, or cry, or freak out at what is happening in the story then that is my goal. We all have tough lives, with problems and struggles and escaping to read or in my case writing to escape is so calming to me and if I can help you for just a few minutes forget those struggles I'm glad.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Please take a minute to tell me what you thought. I'd love ideas for things to happen on the island to. The plane is crashing in the next chapter so brace yourselves for more action! Till next time!


	4. Wait For Me

A/N: Super long chapter for you lovely people this weekend. May, this is for you. I know how much you love long chapters!

Thank you SO much for the amazing reviews follows and favorites of this story! You guys are the best. Keep them coming. I'm so excited to hear what you think of this new chapter!

Special shout out to my incredible husband angel4u for leaving me his precious reviews and this latest one making me laugh and nearly cry. Thank you for all your support in my passion for writing babe!

Check out these other talented authors. My beta delenadreams with her beyond precious new story Make you feel my love. I melted at how sweet that Damon was and can't wait for more. She also has another chapter for Bottom of the Ocean that had very hot sexual tension just oozing from the page!

Scarlett2112, just posted an explosive climatic chapter in The Night We Met, and an equally incredible chapter for This Isn't what we meant. Loving that story already so much.

A new chapter was just posted by Mariah April May in The Scandal and I can't wait to read it!

MovingOnIsNeverEasy just has lots of sweet Delena stories I am just starting to get into.

Vitsash just posted a new chapter in her story Stumbling Upon

and deepwater1978's Kiss Me or Kill me was wrought with tension and heat this last chapter. So many great authors of all ages and experience and they all would love to hear from you.

I hope you guys don't mind the Prison break references hidden within the story. They just make it more fun for me to write.

Enough talk, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Elena's POV

"Damon, no," I whimpered fighting harder on the grip that Enzo had on my torso. I was crying and screaming for him just knowing what they were going to do to him.

A prisoner had once broken free in the halls by the infirmary and had done almost exactly what Damon had done and held a guard hostage to get him the hell out of there. It hadn't been Matt that time but the man had held the gun to the guards head and had made it through three locked doors by threatening to kill him. The other guards complied and let him through. It was only before he passed the last gate to his freedom that he wasn't as careful and Matt had found a blind spot to hide and shot him before he could kill the guard.

He wasn't fatally shot either, just hit in the shoulder of the arm that he had been holding the gun. They dragged him back and I had no idea how long they beat him but when I was called to tend to the wounds, I had barely recognized him. He had bruises and cuts and blood all over him before he was thrown in solitary for daring to escape and threaten the lives of all the everyone there.

I shuddered at the thought of what they could do to Damon for his actions. He had even taken Matt hostage, and there was no doubt that Captain Donovan wanted revenge. I could see it in the man's eyes as he looked at me once more before turning and walking behind the guards dragging the man I loved away.

 _God, Damon_ , I thought, my head falling back in the seat where Enzo had forced me into. I needed to go to him. I had to keep him safe...somehow. I didn't even know what I was thinking. Once this flight was over he would be out of my life forever. So what difference would it make, anything that I could do now for him? But I knew as long as he was still here, I needed to do everything I could to be there for him. I couldn't even explain it. I just couldn't let him go, not yet. I closed my eyes thinking back again to that first week when I met him...

 _Careful to not make a sound I_ _pushed the door open and stepped quietly into the infirmary. The key unlocked the door with_ _the smallest click_ _and I was relieved to see 'he' was still sleeping soundly, his face relaxed._

 _I knew I had crossed a line that night. No patient needed to be in the medical ward overnight unless they needed medical treatment. He had not needed the IV by the time he had woken up last night and I knew I should have sent him back to Gen Pop. If the Warden knew I was granting special treatment it could be bad for all of the staff_ _or the prison as a whole._

 _Sure I knew it was wrong but I couldn't just send him back to those wolves after one of them had nearly killed him! I had managed to keep Enzo the guard that carried him here as the_ _one watching him_ _for the night,_ _s_ _o no one else had to know._ _At least I made sure he_ _was still cuffed to the table so I hadn't broken 'that' many rules._

 _Damon Salvatore shifted in his sleep and I watched him turn more, the chain on the stretcher clinking and reminding him that he could not move much. I picked up the file from my desk and moved to sit silently in the chair beside his bed. His hair got more messy as he moved before stillness came over him again and I could see him breathing slowly and evenly again._ _I waited a few more minutes for him to be deeply asleep again before I moved to open the folder._

 _I had hardly been able to sleep that night. I had been home, taken a shower,_ _got ready for bed, snuggled Ian who was begging for attention and then I_ _laid down and tried to sleep. But images of someone sneaking in here and finishing the job when poisoning Damon hadn't worked kept plaguing my thoughts. I had called Enzo on a direct line to the prison at least 3 times in the last few hours and I think even he was wondering what was going on with me._

 _So instead of trying to sleep more I had_ _gotten dressed and ready for the day and_ _drove back_ _to the prison a_ _t almost 5 in the morning when I wasn't expected here till at least 7, barring any kind of emergency. So here I was, keeping watch over the sleeping man than I was so attracted to already._

 _My brain was fighting me to think rationally about all this_ _forbidden_ _desire and I told myself that I was going to do some research on the man that had me so smitten._ _Maybe he was just so attractive to me because he was so wrong. He was in prison for god's sakes!_

 _I had always been such a good girl, a teacher's pet and a great friend,_ _a kind and attentive girlfriend_ _and_ _I never had been involved with a guy like Damon. He felt all consuming when our eyes met. I could sense the_ _passion,_ _adventure and even a little danger at just the thought of him._ _A_ _forbidden bad boy_ _like him,_ _had 'never' been interested in a cute little good girl like me. Maybe that was all it was, just raw attraction amped up because he was so, so wrong for me._

 _I flipped open the chart to be staring at Damon's face from his mugshot. I picked up the small rectangular photo studying it. I thought all mugshots made men look like sociopaths. But Damon could not look that way if he tried._ _I almost wanted the picture to speak to me; to tell me its secrets. My brain wanted me to find so many red flags that I would run screaming from him. But my heart...no my heart just raced in his presence, telling me there was more to_ _everything I was feeling. And that my feelings, the electricity when he touched me was no liar to our connection._

 _I put down his picture and looked at the Maxwell Heights registration form he filled out._

' _Damon Michael Salvatore' He was not even more than a few years older than me. 28._

 _Birthday, December 8TH, 1989. I skimmed through his other physical details that I already knew so well till I saw his previous employment was a structural engineer. He had even been to college, the same one I had a few years back._

 _I sat back just staring at his sleeping face wondering how a man that with a college degree and had such a well paying job ended up here._

 _But suddenly he started moaning and thrashing his head back and forth. I thought I heard him crying even under his breath. The chain on his wrist rattled harder against the metal bed rail and I stood up, walking closer._

 _"No! Stop please! She has nothing to do with this! Don't hurt her, please!" I heard him whimpering as he grew more agitated. I grabbed his free wrist and held it down trying to calm him._

 _"Hey, Damon," I called out in a hushed whisper. "Its okay, wake up Damon! It's Elena." I wondered who he was crying for. Someone he cared about was being hurt? What had this gorgeous man been through?_

 _He continued thrashing and I grabbed his face in my hands, stroking his hair and whispering soothingly to him. He still had not woken up but seemed to settle more at my touch._

 _"Elena," he breathed out his eyes still closed and I saw him smile as I tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear, loving the silkiness of his hair between my fingers. Just being able to touch him in a way that was not just as a doctor felt so strange, yet so charged with passion._

 _His breathing slowed again and it seemed he was asleep and no longer trapped in that nightmare. I leaned back, pulling my hands off him as much I wanted to keep running my fingers through his hair. Soothing him somehow soothed me too. I stared down at his closed eyes, his dark eyelashes so long and looked soft against his skin._

 _I stepped away finally and moved to sit back down beside him, hearing his breathing more even and deep again. I had never done that to any other inmate before; used my voice and my touch to sooth them from a nightmare. This man was quickly meaning more to me that he should despite how very wrong I knew those feelings were._

 _Picking up the folder from where I had left it beside the chair I opened it again, more curious than ever about this man I felt so drawn to. I looked lower on the form seeing his family was listed as deceased and my heart hurt for him knowing how that felt. It didn't show how long ago he had lost his parents but that was something we had in common. It sounded like he might have lost someone else close to him too and in a threatening way. He sounded so scared for the woman in his dream._

 _But then I came to the part where they explained his reasons for incarceration. The single word hit me like a ton of bricks._

 _'Terrorism'._

 _Oh my God. I slammed the folder closed a little louder than I had planned and closed my eyes. He was a terrorist? Like suicide bombing of innocents? Killing without just cause? I sighed deeply, my brain happy to have gotten through to me, my heart however was aching. Well there was my red flag to run._

 _I jumped from the seat and was halfway to the door when I heard him._

 _"Elena."_

 _I turned back around to him my mouth slightly open. I had no idea what to say to him now. I watched him slowly shift his body till he was sitting. "Its not what you think," he breathed out and I realized his eyes were on the folder in my hand. My eyes darted between his as he stared at me. His expression was unprovoking, not volatile in the least._

 _"Damon," I whispered. I wanted to believe him. How could it not be what I thought? I wanted to go back to him, to listen to his apparent explanation. But right then I couldn't. I just needed air. I looked back up into his face, his blue eyes so wide and pleading, but he made no move toward me._

 _"Elena, please?" he begged me as I stepped back more._

 _I stumbled, bumping into a cart of medical supplies and gripped the edge of it before turning back to him. "I can't Damon," I mumbled. "I just can't." And with that I ran from the room till I was back in my car and just sat there watching the sun come up. I didn't know how to feel. I just wanted to know more about him and I sure as hell got that in blazing technicolor._

 _I had started to let him in, I know I did. He had wedged the door to my heart open that I had slammed closed and determined to never open again because it was too painful. But this revelation was just as devastating. What did I expect? He was in a maximum security prison! This was not the place to look for love. I knew it and I'm sure he knew it too. So I was determined to push him away and forget that spark I felt. I didn't think I had the strength to face that much hurt again, loss of love. So it was easier to pull back now before it got stronger and harder to say no too._

 _But despite my decision I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks. I cared about him already, without knowing who he really was. And that was the danger. I needed to just push the feelings aside and just do my job._

 _Damon Salvatore could not become the love I craved, I ached for. It would just destroy me to lose it all over again._

"Captain Donovan to the cockpit please," a voice echoed through the air phone. "Captain Donovan." I was jolted out of my thoughts of the past. The moment just a few short weeks ago when I had determined to let go of my attraction to this prisoner. And now look where we were? I had just confessed not only to him but all the guards and even Kai, that I loved this man. That Damon had gotten under my skin, despite what I had discovered about him. This would lead to nothing but pain and heartache but I loved him I knew that to be true. Damn everything else.

I blinked listening again to the announcement. The pilot was calling Matt. I wondered why. Maybe that would mean that he at least would leave Damon alone for awhile. I was terrified to think what could be happening to him.

"Enzo, you can't let him hurt him!" I begged him, fighting his grip on my arms as he stood in front of me trapping me in the seat. "They could kill him! You have to stop them!" My eyes were flooded with more tears again as I looked pleadingly into the kind guards soft brown eyes. "Please!" I begged again, my throat tight as I sniffled back more tears.

Enzo leaned his head closer to mine, his expression looked wrought with desperation too. "I can't Elena," he hissed at me. "He made his bed when he chose to take Donovan fucking hostage! There is nothing I can do to stop what they could do to him. Damon made his choice. He chose to risk everything, tear through anything and everything to get to you...and you weren't even in danger!"

My tear stained eyes flew to the prisoner a few seats away from me and anger burned in me. I pushed Enzo back and stood up walking to stand in front of him, cringing as I could hear Damon's soft cries all the way from the back of the plane. I studied Kai as he was still holding his shoulder to staunch the blood still dripping from it. "You!" I snapped at him, stepping closer. "You did this!"

That obnoxious jerk just grinned at me. "Yep," he said popped the 'P'. "And it was worth getting shot Doc to know what they are doing to Pretty right now. Maybe he will be too weak to fight me from getting to you or him after this." He was beaming up at me as I felt the breath just heaving out of me. "Just watching him trying to protect you when all the guards surrounded you...I knew I had picked the perfect nickname for him. He looked so pretty when he was scared."

My mouth fell open hearing this bastards sick thoughts about Damon. Enzo had moved back from me and was talking quietly to another guard that came in the room. I knew he would not be able to stop me in time and I didn't even think of the consequences and just lifted my hand and slapped Kai hard across the face!

His head snapped back at the force of my blow as his cheek flared red and he flexed his jaw as he turned back to me. "Ooh, Doctor Delicious has got fire! Damon should have been a smarter con though and NOT showed his hand so that I could see that his weakness is poor defenseless little...YOU. You just made yourself SO much more attractive to me honey." He licked his lips and winked at me. I felt my stomach spinning as he looked at me like that; like I was nothing but a plaything, a way to hurt Damon.

I was seeing red, so furious that this sick psycho was the reason my Damon was getting beaten half to death or worse. He was mine. I saw how much he wanted me, loved me as much as I loved him.

Without another thought I lunged for the scissors laying on the top of my bag, gripped them tightly and slammed them into his bullet wound on his shoulder! Kai let out a high pitched scream, his eyes blazing at me in his pain. "You are dead bitch!" he snarled, fighting the chains on him and I glared in equal fire back at him.

Enzo caught my arm almost instantly or I might have stabbed him again. He grabbed the scissors from me and just pulled me back, tossing the scissors away from us. I lay my head on his chest as he turned us away from the man I wanted to throw from the fucking plane right now. My hand was covered in blood as I clung to the only other man besides Damon that I felt I could possibly trust on this flight.

"What the hell is going on?!"

I shut my eyes just hating the sound of Matt's voice now. But if he was here that meant he wasn't with Damon.

 _Damon_. I needed to go to him.

Enzo turned us toward Matt as he came forward. "I stopped her boss, but she stabbed Parker with her scissors." I looked back seeing another guard had rushed forward and pressed on his wounds looking at me like I should fix him. Hell no!

Matt looked shocked, running his hand through his blond hair. I swallowed hard as I saw blood on his knuckles.

Damon's blood.

The man I loathed, almost more than Kai at that moment let out a deep breath as he faced me and opened his mouth. "Have you lost your mind Elena?" he snapped at me. But he was interrupted by the large steel door to the cockpit opening up and the sandy haired man walking out. He looked both ways only having the door open slightly before stepping out further. I saw Matt motion to Enzo.

"Keep her away from him. I'll deal with her later," he said sighing heavily. Enzo backed me away from Kai. Kai was still glaring daggers at me as I struggled in the man's grasp before I saw his eyelids start to droop and he must have passed out from the pain. I tentatively looked up in Enzo's eyes as he pulled me down into a seat further away from the man I just tried to kill. I just tried to take a man's life. I sat back hardly believing it.

"Elena, just stay away from him. I know you are upset, hell I can see it all over your face." He shut his eyes slowly and opened them again his expression firm. "Killing him would just make things worse for you. Do you think Damon would be able to live with himself if you went to prison for him? Think about Damon, Elena," he whispered almost right in my ear so no one else could hear, his hands squeezing my arms.

I backed my head up enough to look in his eyes. He was totally right. Damon would be devastated. Still, there was something more to this guy. He sounded like he cared about Damon. What was going on? I narrowed my eyes at him as he buckled my seat belt, his eyes daring me to move. I nodded solemnly at him lowering my head.

I could hear the rapid conversation between the pilot and Matt. The man Ric it sounded like was reaming him out after Matt had explained the hostage situation on the plane but that everything was fine now.

"Well good." The man seemed glad. "I did not sign up for this flight to get in the middle of a riot in the fucking sky," he snapped at Matt his eyes hard on him. "Keep control of the creeps on the plane so I can do my job and get you over the ocean without incident. I had heard all the shouting and the god damned gun shot and I couldn't even come out and investigate till it was all clear. You never know who would try to hijack the plane."

"We will Captain Saltzman, it won't happen again." Matt affirmed almost impatiently.

"It better not," he snapped back at him. "Anyway I needed to tell you we have some rougher weather up ahead. We already tried to fly above it but the storm system is encompassing a lot of the sky. So you all need to strap in now cause it's going to get bumpy."

I saw Matt and Enzo nodding to him. He turned back around and whispered to Enzo I assumed to tell the other guards to strap in and the mysterious man that seemed like he was protecting Damon as much as me went out the doorway.

Matt had the audacity to _actually_ move to the seat right beside me and buckled up the belt. He turned to me and I just bent my head avoiding his eyes. I hated him. Seeing him right there, his head bent toward me looking at me sadly like he wanted to fix things made me sick.

And all I could see was Damon's blood on his hands.

I kept my mouth shut or I felt like I would scream at him or throw myself on him and scratch his eyes out. The next thing we heard was the sound of the intercom with Captain Saltzman alerting the passengers about the turbulence that was coming. I pulled my seat belt tighter and pushed my head back in the seat.

I could already feel my head pounding in fear of the plane shaking more. I gripped the armrest holding it tight as the first jolts shook the plane, making my heart leap to my throat again. I felt a hand on mine and I looked down, almost in deja vu thinking that nothing in the last hours had happened and Damon was still sitting beside me like before when we took off.

But it was not Damon.

Matt...was squeezing my hand and I pulled it out from between his in an instant and shoved it between my knees. No way in hell!

I felt tears pooling at the fear building in me, trying to force it back down, to not let it get to me again.

 _Damon, I needed Damon_.

I felt the plane shake more as I swallowed hard. No, I couldn't do this.

I unbuckled my belt, sprang out of my seat and spun around taking off down the aisle before Matt could even get a word out. I gripped the seats as I ran, pushing myself faster and faster to the back of the plane... _to him._

I saw Matt pulling at his seat belt that might be stuck as he yelled back at me. I ran as fast as I could down the aisle, ignoring anything around me with just the one thought. _I needed to see Damon again._

Another pocket of air shook the plane and caused me to lose my footing and be thrown into the seats beside me. If I hadn't had a good grip on the one chair I could have be thrown halfway across the cabin. I could hear Matt yelling behind me and it sounded like his voice was getting closer. Damn, he must have gotten out of his seat!

I twisted my head around to see him thrown up into the air, his back hitting the roof of the plane before he fell back down in a heap on the floor in the aisle. He looked hurt maybe unconscious, but I knew that wasn't likely for long. Hell if I cared.

I pushed off again past the empty cabin between first class and coach. The plane was so big it seemed that the aisle I was running down was far enough away from any of the guards all buckled in and the prisoners watching me from the far side of coach.

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest as I ripped back the curtain behind the last seats closing it right away behind me. There was a small area where flight attendants could sit beside the bathrooms, it was where I had found the extra jumpsuits before. And _that_ was when I finally saw _him_ again.

The walls were streaked with blood and just the sight of that made me want to gag. "Oh my God Damon."

I sunk to the floor beside him turning him over. He was cuffed by one wrist to the bottom of the chair beside him, just laying on the floor curled up in the fetal position and my heart just ached for him. His head had been facing away from me but I had gasped already seeing blood stains seeping through his suit and on his neck. I pulled harder, feeling him an almost dead weight as I rolled him over into my lap.

"Baby," I breathed out taking in his injuries. He was breathing thank god but he looked to have been knocked out cold or had been in so much pain he blacked out. I felt all over his body this time completely as a doctor, desperate to make sure he was okay. No broken bones or ribs that I could tell. His ribs could be bruised and most likely were. Judging by the darker marks on his suit it looked like he had been kicked in the stomach multiple times too.

I had hardly realized I called him 'baby' and wondered how those names just fell from his lips when he was so scared I was in danger. I had loved hearing him call me that before. The name felt so perfect coming from his lips, his husky manly voice. Just the way he had looked at me in pure panic, two guns in his hands, his beautiful blue eyes wide as he breathed that endearment out to me had completely disarmed me. I melted at the sound of it and just threw myself in his wide open arms.

But now I shuddered as I whimpered that same endearment to him. I thought Matt had only been there a few minutes before the pilot had called him. What the hell did he all do to him?! Damon had bruises on his face, a cut on his lip and a fresh looking black eye starting again with blood streaked down the smooth contours of his skin by his jaw and lips. I used the corner of my silk blouse and wiped the blood off his face, my fingers running over his slightly open mouth.

I felt the plane jerk again and I just wrapped my arms around him laying on the floor, my head buried in his chest. I waited till the movement stopped just keeping my eyes closed against him, my body over him to keep him safe.

I lifted my head, sitting up more as I gazed on his bruised face. "Damon, are you okay? Please wake up," I begged him. I was stroking his head as it lay in my lap, his long raven hair wet with...I lifted my hand back up to see red and recoiled that it was blood soaking his hair!

"Please baby," I called again, just cradling his head in my lap. I let out a cry as I finally saw his gorgeous blue eyes open slowly and blink as his vision focused.

"Elena?" he breathed my name weakly. His one hand lifted to cup my face and I nodded to him, tears slipping down my cheeks as held his bloody hand to my cheek. I loved the way he said my name. It sounded like his voice was caressing me with the lightest of kisses.

His lips turned up in the corners in a half smile as he looked up at me. "Yes Damon, I'm here. I'm here."

He lifted his head from my lap and leaned over, spitting out blood from his mouth on the floor beside us as he pushed himself to sit up more. I pulled him in, holding his battered body against me and his head fell down to my chest as he took in gasps of air. "You're here?" he mumbled into my white silky blouse, staining it red where his head lay. I watched him lift his head up, his eyes finding mine, disbelief on his face like he hadn't heard me at first. I tucked another strand of his inky black hair behind his ear, watching him close his deep blue eyes, his dark eyelashes sticky with more blood.

"Yes, Damon, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." At that his eyes opened slowly again and I felt his hand squeeze mine. The plane shook again and I dove to hold him so that his already weak body wasn't slammed around more as I just shut my eyes and waited for the shaking to be over. It felt like a full minute till the plane was going smoothly again. But I wasn't panicked like before, reliving the crash. My thoughts were on nothing but helping Damon at that moment.

I heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer and I just clutched Damon tighter in my arms. Matt I'm sure was furious and would rip me away from him in a second. The curtain was pulled and to my utter relief it was Enzo peeking in. He looked back at my determined face as I did not let go of the man I loved.

"How did I know in that commotion that I would find you here," he drawled, rolling his eyes at me.

I shook my head at him. "Please Enzo, don't tell them I'm here. Matt was chasing me screaming, knowing I was racing for Damon."

He frowned at me pausing a moment just like other times I asked him for favors on this trip. "You are going to be the death of me Dr. Gilbert."

Damon shifted his head still laying on my chest, before sitting up more. "Uh, I think I'm closer to death than you are. Death, hell or heaven I can't tell."

Was that a crack about him laying against me that intimately? I watched him smile at the guard too and I just knew there was something more there, friendship, trust maybe even. Not a normal relationship in a prison that was for sure.

Enzo grinned back at him, teasing even, I thought. "Well I can give you guys a couple minutes but when Donovan wakes up I can't promise anything. He got knocked out but I'm sure he will be coming around soon." My eyes widened at that but I was so grateful for this time with Damon, however short it could be.

"Thank you Enzo," I mumbled my head down avoiding his wary eyes and I saw Damon nod his thanks as well.

"Oh I'm sure I will regret this, Elena. But for what its worth I feel for you guys and what you have been through. Its not fair what has happened to Damon or them threatening you." I nodded smiling at him as I felt Damon's head fall back down to my breasts as the curtain closed.

I immediately turned my attention back to the weak man laying so warm against me. I had been running my fingers through his hair as I spoke to Enzo and now I was still just so happy to have this precious time with him. I felt a huge bump on his cheek and another on the side of his head, where the blood was coming from. "Are you sure you are okay?" I asked him gently.

"Yep," he said popping the 'P'. "Never better. Donovan hits like a girl," he started to smile and then cringed at the pain that smiling must be causing before turning to spit out more blood. I smiled back at him through my tears at his stubbornness to still be tough with me.

"Damon you don't have to do that?" I scolded him softly. He looked dizzy and his eyes closed again. Despite his pain his face was relaxed and a heard the smallest moan from his lips as my hands stayed tangled in his hair. I saw a smirk again as his eyes opened, and he looked up at me, his blue eyes teasing as he sat up more beside me, leaning back against the seat. "Do what baby?"

I realized that I loved hearing him call me that. It made me feel so special, loved. I could still hardly believe he told me he loved me, in front of everyone. What the hell was I getting myself into loving a condemned man that I might never see again in a few hours?

"You know what. Matt just beat you for storming the plane to save me and you are acting tough like you think you need to around me." He looked confused at my statement.

I felt more tears at my lashes. "I thought he could have killed you Damon! I was so scared and I could hear you in pain all the way from the front of the plane!"

At that moment everything shook more around us. I could not stand all the bumps. I felt like I could throw up my stomach was spinning so much.

"Hey, hey Elena," I heard his voice right by my ear, the sound so soothing and I knew he was so aware of my fears. I felt him pull my chin up with one of his long fingers and I looked up in his eyes, mine flooded with more tears. "Come 'ere."

He opened his arms more and I just climbed into his lap on the floor, curling my body into him just waiting for the shaking to stop again. His head was pressed to mine the whole time the plane was shaking and he only drew back once the turbulence had subsided again.

I blinked, feeling how close I was to him again. This was so much different than being thrown in his arms a few hours ago when I had been helping him with his bloody clothes. Now I just snuggled into his warmth, both of us having clothes sticky with blood. I felt comfort and peace amidst such insane circumstances, not the sexually charged air I felt in his arms before.

I had wiped my hands to get rid of Kai's blood before but there was still a faint redness across my skin on the hand that stabbed him.

"What happened to you?" he asked me, his hand running along the faint blood stains on me.

"I uh, added to Kai's injury a little," I mumbled softly a slight chuckle coming from my lips.

Damon's eyes went wide, concern flooding his face. "You what? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Damon, I'm fine. He ran his mouth a little and threatened you and me more." I could feel him tensing up as I spoke.

"God damn it," he hissed under his breath.

"I know right? So I kind of...stabbed him with my scissors right where you shot him." I looked up in his face not sure what he would think of that. Did I just get myself in more danger with that monster? Probably.

I knew Damon had shot him to warn to back off of us but it was possible it had the opposite effect and now would make Kai even more angry and vengeful at us both. Thank God he was chained up and not getting out of prison ever in our lifetimes.

His low chuckle was the last thing I expected from him. I thought he would ream me out for angering the creep more. "You stabbed him? Wow, baby. That's bad ass. I'm not sure if I should be proud of you or angry that you might have made him more hungry for revenge on us."

I laughed hearing him calling me bad ass. Little Elena Gilbert was never bad ass. At least not till today she wasn't. I shivered sure hoping it wasn't the latter, my head on his shoulder. Damon put his arms around me the best he could with one still chained to the bottom of the seat, his chin against my head, nuzzling me like he had done a few times already. As weird as it was, he reminded me of how Ian would always nuzzle my head to get attention and I realized how much better it felt when Damon did it.

"He was so sick in telling me what he wanted to do to you," Damon whispered, his lips in a tight line. "Promise me something Elena, actually two things."

I nodded to him. The way I felt about this man after only knowing him for a month, and what we had all been through I would promise him the world.

He gripped my chin in his hand, leveling my eyes to his. "Promise me you will quit. Please baby. You need to get out of there before someone else like Kai _does_ come after you. I won't be there anymore either and I can't stand the thought of you in the wrong situation with any of the monsters from the prison."

I gripped his face in my hands, nodding to him more. I had been thinking of that more and more, that I really didn't know why I was there. I was trying to 'be the change you see in the world' but it didn't seem like I was making any difference like I had hoped. "I will. I will. I promise Damon. I know what you mean and you are right. I have been feeling that way for awhile now too, probably all the way since you were poisoned."

He smiled at me, a big broad smile of relief it looked like, like I had just taken a huge burden off his shoulders. I heard him groan as I nuzzled deeper into his chest. I lifted my head right away scared I was hurting him. "What? Where else does it hurt?" I asked.

"I'm okay baby," he soothed rubbing my back. My fingers clung to the edges of the orange jumpsuit as my head just lay against his heart, listening for the soft steady beats pounding powerfully by my ear.

"He didn't even get many hits in before he was called away. Believe me it looks worse than it feels," he tried to assure me.

I knew he had no broken bones or cuts like the man that I remembered tried to escape did, so I was scared that they were not done with him.

"I wonder how Captain Dickhead got knocked out." I heard him pondering, his lips right against my hair.

I lifted my head to look back in his eyes. "Its kinda all my fault Damon. He was following me during the turbulence and was thrown to the roof of the plane and fell back down. I didn't stop. I just ran to you. I wasn't thinking of anything else."

His one eyebrow raised in surprise. "You ran through the plane in the middle of turbulence?" He sounded like he could not believe it. The plane creaked and trembled again at just that moment and I just buried my head against his chest till it was over again.

I nodded numbly lifting my head once things were still, just so glad to be in his arms right now. "I did," I sniffled. "I tried to stay seated but then Matt sat beside me and he tried to hold my hand just like you did and I just needed _you_ Damon."

I felt his hand cradling the back of my head as he smiled at me, his ocean blue eyes soft on mine as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I need you too," he breathed.

My hands wound around his neck, feeling the shiver all the way to my toes at what that sexy voice did to me. I snuck my fingers into the curls at the base of his neck as we just stared at each other.

"What was the second thing?" I asked, remembering him wanting me to promise him two things.

He nodded to me, his eyes lighting up in remembrance and leaned his forehead against mine, his lips so close. I could practically taste the breath from his mouth as his one thumb stroked my cheek. His eyes were pools of deep cerulean, just crashing like waves on the shore as he gazed back at me. I saw his bottom lip quiver as he opened his mouth.

"I need you to do something for me," he breathed out his voice raw with emotion. I watched his eyes, trying to figure out what else he could want. I nodded numbly, just caught in his magnetic gaze.

"Wait for me."

His voice was cracked and barely a whisper, his throat tight, his eyes pleading as he looked longingly at me. I sucked in a huge breath, just inhaling his scent hovering in the air in front of his lips. He ran his hand down my cheek, his head still pressed lightly to mine. "It won't always be like this; hiding in the darkness, us being forbidden." I swallowed a lump in my throat as he was so transfixed on my eyes. I felt like I could wait forever if love could feel this amazing.

"What are we doing Damon?" I whispered into the air between us, my voice trembling at how close he was. I was still straddling his lap, and could feel him beneath me, his erection pressed against my bare thigh under my skirt.

He caressed my cheek, trailing the pad of his thumb down it till my lips, pulling gently on my bottom lip as his eyes were locked on mine. "I don't know baby. I know this is so wrong. But damn it, it feels SO right to love you," he choked out and a saw a tear slip down his cheek. "I have never felt this way about anyone."

I grabbed for his hand before it fell from my face, cupping it in my own against my cheek as I moved to kiss the tears sliding down his own cheek. I pulled back, my brown eyes locked on his. "I love you too Damon, so much. How can I live knowing you are leaving me in a few hours?" The tears started again.

"I don't want to leave you," he said instantly his thumb sneaking out from our clasped hands to run it over my lips again. I wanted him to kiss me so badly. Just like he had that night. I missed his lips on mine like they were made for me and me alone. I hadn't had near the feelings for him weeks ago that I had now and I could only guess that a kiss now would be explosive for both of us.

"I don't want you to leave me either," I whimpered. My eyes that were steady on his dropped to his lips, showing him what I wanted, what every inch of my body was aching for. I saw him smile knowingly his mouth inches from mine before his eyes started closing and his hand on my chin pulled me in closer and closer…

The curtain was ripped back a second before our lips touched and I wanted to scream at whoever cost me that moment with him! But I inhaled sharply at the tall muscular figure stepping closer and closer blocking out the light above us so much that I couldn't even see his face yet.

"Cozy enough for you?"

It was Matt, his voice cutting through the air like jagged glass raining its sharp shards down on the intimacy of that once in a lifetime moment with Damon. I didn't even want to look at him. I wanted to just strap on parachutes and jump out of the plane with my love and escape everything else.

Damon's arms instantly went around me protectively as we sat huddled on the floor. Even with my eyes down I saw Matt step into the doorway, blocking the light from falling down on us before he moved over without another word and sounded like he collapsed into the nearest chair.

I was trembling in Damon's arms wondering why Matt hadn't ripped us apart yet or yelled or cursed or cocked his gun...anything. I slowly lifted my head and saw Matt leaning back in the chair, his face scrunched up in pain. What was going on?

Not sure which of us should say anything I stayed quiet. If Damon spoke I was scared that Matt would lash out at him. If I spoke I was scared he would pull me away from him. I could see his gun just hanging from his loose fingers of his other hand before he tucked it back in the holster at his side. But he had just sat down in front of us still curled into each other on the floor and hadn't said a word since he walked in.

Damon looked down at me with a puzzled expression before turning to Matt. "Boss?" he cautiously spoke through the silence. Matt's head jerked up from where it was laying on the wall and the fast movement made us both jump.

"Relax its just us. No brute squad." Matt said smoothly. "You caused me quite a bit of trouble Elena. But here's an ironic twist for you...it seems you are the only one that can get me out of it."

I had no idea what he was talking about till he turned his body more and I could see his shoulder just hanging loose from his socket as he bit back the pain!

I gasped out and saw him smile wryly at me. "Lets just say dad did not hire the guards for their emergency medical knowledge. Apparently _that_ was why we hired a doctor." He looked back and forth at both of us.

"SO, I could just put a gun to your boyfriend's head, or shoot him in one spot and then the next and force you to fix me, trusting that you wouldn't make it worse, because of how much you hate me already Elena," Matt said emotionless. "OR I could give Damon a pass and not continue to beat his ass into next week for pulling my gun on me and trust you to do your best to fix this damn shoulder. I think it could be broken." Matt grunted out.

I sat up straight hardly believing the turn of events. He was going to leave Damon alone? _My_ Damon was safe? I looked back up into my loves eyes and smiled at him. I could save him! I felt giddy that I could be the one to protect him for once.

I cleared my throat looking back at Matt, my voice was firm and I was brimming with confidence. "If I do this. If help you...you don't touch him _ever again_. Any of you. You let him free for the rest of this flight and you feed him. I know regulations were that you needed to feed the prisoners a couple times during such a long flight but I know you haven't given a damn about them. So if you want my help you make the rest of his flight as comfortable as possible." My heart sunk knowing there was nothing I could do for him once we landed but here now it looked like I was actually in control.

Matt looked at me with disbelief. "Umm, food, yes I can arrange that, comfortable," he gritted out looking like he would rather eat glass than make Damon comfortable. "I can see what we can do. Free? Not possible Elena. He is still dangerous and a criminal. But I can promise you he will be unharmed for the rest of this flight and fed and can rest." He was fighting the pain so much already and I was taking my time getting what I wanted. "Just don't push it Elena or we will revisit shooting him."

I gasped aloud, my fingers gripping his jumpsuit by the collar at the threat to him and the horror of the thought of Matt shooting him just to get my cooperation. "You uncuff him so he can sit right beside me here and I'll help you. If you are worried about him escaping then get Enzo in here to watch him."

I saw Matt chew on my offer. I prayed I hadn't pushed too far and seeing him nod slowly I was so happy for what I could do for Damon."Fine for a few minutes to eat I can have him free, but that's the best I can do Elena." I nodded at Matt in agreement of his deal.

Damon was grinning at me, no doubt proud of what I had just accomplished. I stood up from his lap, but not before pressing a kiss to his forehead tenderly. "I need to get my bag," I said as I slipped back out the door. I returned a few minutes later with my giant medical bag and my own carry on bag as well. Matt was groaning by this time, the pain in his shoulder must be increasing dramatically.

By the time I got back I saw Enzo in the small area with Damon and Matt and he had uncuffed him and Damon was sitting on the seat across from Matt. A tall blonde woman was handing him a plate of snacks and a few things to drink. She had pushed a cart in there and even offered Damon liquor before she left. I was impressed that Matt had been so cooperative of our deal.

Damon smiled at me again, and I reveled in that fact that I could make him feel so relaxed even just for awhile. I moved to my bag and loaded a syringe with some mild pain meds and injected them into Matts arm. "That should help," I said to him. "Now I have to set your shoulder and that will hurt like hell."

Matt nodded rapidly at me and I gripped his arm. "Are you ready?" I asked him. He nodded again, his eyes wide. I didn't even give him a count down and just slammed his shoulder into its socket with a snap and just like that he was fixed. The bastard could not even handle the pain and went limp in front of me, slumping unconscious on the seat.

Damon's grin from before was a mile wide now and I'm sure he was loving seeing the creep that loved to torture him in pain. I enjoyed it too. I pulled out a sling from my bag and draped it over his head pulling his arms through it. There I was done. I buckled Matt into his seat and stood back up.

I heard another guard calling and Enzo looked unhappily at us. "Sorry duty calls." He looked sad to have to put the cuff back on Damon tying his one hand to the seat opposite Matt. I curled up in the seat beside him and laced my fingers with his free hand. Enzo smiled at us before disappearing through the doorway.

I kissed his hand before untangling it from mine and then stood up. "I just need to use the bathroom and change." I motioned to my bloody clothes. He nodded at me, his eyes wide on mine. I grabbed a pair of pants and tank top and loose flowing long sleeved shirt and scurried into the bathroom. I was back in less than five minutes, clean, my hair back in a ponytail and moved to sit back down beside him again.

I looked back at Damon, alone with him again with the exception of the unconsious Matt near us and smiled proud that I could stop Matt from hurting him. I was about to crawl back into his lap and continue where we had left off when the plane shook violently again and then without warning the nose started dipping, tipping us back hard in our seats. I saw Damon grab my seat belt with his one hand and I hurried to buckle it, tightening it around me before doing up his own awkwardly with one hand before I leaned over to help him.

The plane wasn't leveling off like last time and I heard the frantic sound of the pilots voice in the intercom. My eyes grew wider and wider as he said that the controls just shorted on him and that he could not regain control. Nothing he was doing was helping and we needed to prepare to crash.

Crash! Oh god no! I felt my breath heaving in my chest and I looked desperately at Damon. I whimpered, his hand vise like in mine as I felt the images from the crashing plane bombard me.

 _My mom's scream, my dad grabbing my shoulders as I heard the whine of the jet engines in my ears. I saw Aaron who had been in the bathroom running back to us in our seats. He was holding the seats as the gravity shifted and he tumbled on the floor toward the front of the plane! He started crawling back toward me. I was crying watching his hand up pulling on the seats toward me. I could see the glint of the ring I had given him as an engagement gift, in the light that was racing through the windows as the plane plummeted from the sky. I screamed for him, and heard my moms panicked cries as my I felt my dad forcing the parachute on my shoulders before buckling it up around me. My brother's girlfriend Anna was crying in her seat holding her pregnant belly, Jeremy's arms tight around her, trying to help her into a parachute too. He cradled her and their child but her sobs of fear were echoing around the small space._

 _There was no time. The ground was coming up fast and I could hear other passengers screaming too, their cries just reverberating in my ears. Aaron had finally gotten to me and with a quick kiss he grabbed me by my jacket and pushed me towards the door. Other people were frantically trying to get parachutes on and I saw my dad helping my mom with hers and so far it looked I was the only one that was ready to jump. I heard the rush of the door breaking off and flying away in the incredible wind before I was pushed out the door, my fiance's face the last one I saw._

I was crying reliving the worst day of my life as I felt things happening in slow motion. I felt the plane dipping further, as my seat belt jerked me back and forth. I heard shouting and screaming as I felt us free falling through the sky.

"Damon!" I cried out, reaching wildly for him. I felt his arm and I scrambled to hold him. I felt like I was going to die from lack of oxygen before anything else. "I'm so scared!" I whimpered feeling us going down so fast I couldn't even open my eyes to see him.

But suddenly I felt a warm mouth over mine, his lips crashing down hard. I felt his whole body pressed to me, holding me tight to my seat as he plunged his tongue in my mouth. I opened my mouth more to him, my hands coming up around his face. He opened more, devouring every inch of my mouth, his free hand tight around my waist. I felt him groan against my lips, my hands buried in his hair as he swept his tongue in deeper, nipping at my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth.

I was barely aware that we were crashing, my arms were tight around his body, holding him hard against me. "Just hold me tight. Don't let me go," he mumbled into my ear, kissing me all over my face. If I had been more coherent I would have realized that Damon had ripped off his buckle and had thrown himself over me, covering my body as much as he could with the cuff attached to the seat between us. He was not buckled in as he were crashing from the sky!

"Mmm," I moaned at the intensity of his passionate kisses, "I'll never let you go Damon," I felt lightheaded, maybe from his hungry mouth on mine or maybe from the drastic change in altitude. There were more screams around us and I felt stronger gusts of wind. It felt like we leveled off for a bit and then fell further and faster like the pilot was trying to control the crash.

I didn't want to die. I felt everything like it was happening when my whole family died as I was pushed through the broken door and felt the rush of air and the pull as the parachute yanked me back up into the sky as I watched helplessly from above screaming in raw terror as everyone I ever loved was taken from me as the plane crashed to the ground in a fiery inferno.

But this time there were no parachutes, nothing to stop what was happening.

I kissed him deeper, ravenously, my arms tight around him. I loved that Damon was doing everything he could to help me. His mouth was so warm and soothing, his touch on my body helping keep my fear from eating me alive. I held his head tight to mine, whimpering his name into his mouth as I passionately kissed him back, feeling his tongue tangling with mine. My eyes were shut tight as we clung to each other, as he let me escape reality in that moment and disappear into the carnal, raw need he was showing him from his kisses.

If this was how I was going to die, I was going to die kissing Damon.

* * *

A/N; Can't wait to hear your thoughts of the longest chapter I think I've ever written. Even longer than Stefan's farewell Goodbye Brother story.

Review and tell me what you loved, what you would love to see more of. What did you think of the hot kiss as they were crashing? His pleading for her to wait for him? Matt actually being halfway human for once? I need ideas for island romance plus the crazy things that could come from all those monsters loose on the island!

Till next time!


	5. Falling For You

A/N; Here is the next exciting chapter! Hope you guys love it! I know this is my first AU story but if you do enjoy my writing I`d love for you to check out my other stories.

I wrote a multiple story Post VD finale series that starts just at the last episode and continues from there and I thought filled in more than they left us with.

My other series starting with Eternally Blood Bound is also Vampire diaries and starts of in Season 2 and goes off canon after Stefan is trapped in the tomb. It is a very action packed, intense and thriller romance and that is Delena centric and shows a different way for them to have unearthed Elena`s feelings for him. Its full of hot kisses, and torture and snarky one liners and a deep dark secrets. I'm still working in Book 3 but had been devoting my attention to this story for now. But check it out if you haven`t already and let me know what you think. Damon is the main hero in that series even though he isn`t hardly in it till chapter 8. He is worth the wait.

Anyway enjoy this chapter and check out the amazing authors on this site. delenadreams, Mariah April May, scarlett2112, Vitash, deepwater1978, movingonisnevereasy and so many more. I just cant keep up in reading all their amazing talented stories.

Chapter credit to my sweet husband for telling me jokingly it should be called Falling For You and I liked it!

Language warning...Damon is pretty freaked out and it shows in his thoughts.

* * *

Damon's POV

I had nothing more to give her so I gave her everything I had left to give.

I unbuckled my seat belt and threw myself on top of her without a thought to my own safety. The fear and the horror in her eyes was paralyzing, nearly crippling my senses and I knew I had to pull her out of it or I would get sucked in too just seeing the pain on her beautiful face. This was the girl that was scared just from the plane _taking off_ and she had been squeezing my hand in a death grip already then.

Now though we were crashing, hard and fast with no way to stop it. Hell, I knew how to fly a plane and had done so on some missions. But I was cuffed to the damn chair with no way to get to the cockpit this time. Elena was too far in her panic to even listen to me to get the keys for my cuffs from Matt either. And he was sitting all the way across the aisle from us and I couldn't reach him even with the buckle undone.

The pilot had been frantic on the intercom already that he had had no control and could not stop the plane from plunging down from the sky! How the hell had this happened?!

I couldn't do anything to stop the plane from crashing or free myself but looking at the terrified face of the woman I loved...I knew I could do something for her.

So I didn't think about anything else. I didn't think about the ache in my heart that I had already been nursing, knowing I was being left in Bulgaria without her. Or the pain of not kissing her before, when I could see SO clearly how much she wanted me too, before Matt burst in. I didn't even think of all the pain I was in, my ribs spasming from the hard boots of that bastard guard that connected with my muscles as he cursed at me that I would _never_ have Elena. And that from everything I did to get to her, he would beat till I didn't even remember her name. The fire in his eyes as I peeked up from between bloody dark lashes made me believe every putrid word from his mouth.

He didn't even know it...but he was right. What did I have to offer this woman? This perfect soul that I felt was made just for me. A life as a wife at home while her husband was on missions and her never knowing if I would make it back. Passing in the night with her as a doctor at a local hospital and me traveling so much. Her swollen belly, as she would embrace me after weeks of being undercover and then barely being home a few days to revel in her, till the powers that be would pull me away again to disappear again. Missing my child's birth because I was trapped deep in with a Mexican drug cartel? No, that could not be our life. I wouldn't let it be.

Enzo had made it work being married and now with a child on the way. But he wasn't deep cover, he was field ops, clean up crew more so. He hadn't been forced to go away for months on end to dig deep into the bowels of organized crime.

As I was moving to cover her, protect her from the imminent crash, and possibly death...so many thoughts raced through my head. I wanted more time with her. I didn't want things with us to end before it barely begun. But seeing her eyes shut so tight, her lips nearly red from her biting them in her fear, her hands swinging around grabbing wildly for me as she cried out my name, I knew I could not die without kissing her.

I fought against the wind, the pressure trying to hold me down in my seat, pushing me hard against the cushion as the plane was almost at a full downward tilt. Matt was literally hanging from his seat and if he hadn't had his buckle on he would have been dashed around the small space like a rag doll. I gripped the armrest with my restrained hand, yanking it up and out of the way between us and pulled my weight against the wind and dragged my body against the gravity to pull myself nearly on top of her.

I curled my free arm around her waist at the same moment that I just crashed my lips to hers, the force of the wind pressing my whole body against hers in the small seat. My knees were on the seat, one beside her and as we kissed her thighs parted more and I edged my knee between hers, half straddling her body in the seat. Even with the loud whine of the jet engines I could hear her whimper as her hands framed my face, holding me tight, her fingers burying themselves in my sweaty hair.

My mouth opened more, seeking, hungry, hot and full of want and desperate to draw her focus to me and my fervent kisses, rather than the pure terror of the wind against our faces, the screams and shattering glass and creaking metal. I tangled my tongue with hers, the heat of her mouth, the grip from her fingers in my hair, and her little body shifting in the seat pressing me closer, pulled a rough groan from my throat as we kissed.

I shielded her with my whole body around her, my legs fighting the gravity even more to encircle her completely as she was still buckled in tight, with me flush against her in the seat. I could not get close enough to her in these frantic moments knowing the end could shatter everything between us in mere minutes.

I nipped at her bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth when she broke away to gasp for a much needed breath. My free arm wrapped as tight as I could around her. "Just hold me tight. Don't let me go," I breathed in her ear before covered her face with more kisses, my lips wanting to touch every bit of her soft skin that I could in the little time we had left. There was _so_ much of her I would not _ever_ get the chance to explore now, taste and revel in. There was not enough time. Not enough time to even _begin_ to show her how much I loved her.

"Mmm," I heard her moan. "I'll never let you go Damon."

My heart soared at the joy even these precious and fleeting moments had given me and I had hoped had given her. I had never felt more alive right that second, clinging to the person that meant the most to me in the world as we crashed to our possible deaths.

I should not have dared to look up from our little bubble of heaven, but a strong gust of wind caused my eyes to follow it only to stare in complete shock as part of the roof of the plane was ripped off and up into the sky! The bright sunlight shone in through the hole in the roof now as the wind whipped around us even stronger now. I felt my body lifting even with her arms wrapped around me and I grabbed hard for the armrest that my wrist was tied to. We seemed to be falling and spinning at the same time and then it seemed we leveled off for a moment but the next noise was the groan and snap of one of the wings as it was torn off the hull of the plane spinning us more out of control at a faster rate! Oh dear God!

I didn't want to know more. I shut my eyes, my head pressed against hers, feeling her arms wrapped tight around my neck. My thighs were clenched hard around her waist, praying I wouldn't be torn up and out of her arms from the force of the free fall. I heard her whimper my name into my mouth and I opened more, tasting all of her that I could as my arm stayed locked around her waist.

We probably had maybe seconds left.

I gave myself over to just the sensation of her tongue, her mouth, her body so tight to me pushing out all the fear, the screams, the wind pulling on me so strongly, her tears that I could feel and not see on her cheeks as our eyes both stayed shut.

And then there was nothing but blackness as I screamed her name, but I couldn't even hear my own voice in the roar of the wind. I felt the air whooshing around me like the seats had been ripped from their bolted position on the floor before we were jolted violently up and the back down hard before I felt nothing but emptiness as it proceeded to swallow me whole…

* * *

I woke up sputtering and coughing as water hit my face, startling my body into action. I looked around blinking rapidly and trying to focus my eyes despite the blood I felt dripping down my face. I lifted my arm, swiping the blood away as my vision cleared. I could barely recognized the plane at all. There was nothing normal around us; just bent metal and twisted seats. The overhead lights were sparking, the sizzles falling into the water that was spreading on the floor.

I lifted my head from where it had been laying...on the floor? How did I get to the floor? My arm was twisted behind me at an awkward angle, the cuff still securely in place. Every inch of my body ached, every muscle protested me doing any moving but I didn't give a frigging damn about me and I needed to find Elena.

I looked around more trying to gauge where I was from where we had been as we were crashing. I had no idea how long I had been out, hours? There were suitcases and cargo it looked like, scattered all around me and there was a wide hole where there used to be a wall. It looked like the cargo compartment had broken open littering all the luggage around where we had been sitting.

Crawling around I could see the water running on the floor more, soaking my knees as I pulled myself up. I wanted to cry out for her but I was scared that some of the convicts could be loose and then god knows what could happen if they heard me. My chest tightened in fear knowing I had to find her first. Her life depended on it.

There was no sounds in the cabin other than the rushing of the water that looked to be spurting through the cracked hull. We must have landed in the water I gathered as I could see bright blue sky high above me from where part of the roof had been torn off. As fast as we were free falling there would have been no way we would not have exploded on impact if we had hit land.

"Elena!" I hissed out frantically and groaned moving my weak arms to push more cargo out of the way. My wet hair whipped back and forth as I crouched down pulling harder at more suitcases and boxes and overturned seats.

Then I caught sight of a small flash of brown hair that floated up to me as the water kept rising.

 _Elena!_

I pulled harder at everything near that small strand of hair from of my brunette beauty. I uncovered an arm and then saw her head in the tipped over seat. My wrist screamed at all the moving I was doing nearly dragging the heavy chair with each reach of my still confined arm, to dig her out of the debris. I cursed not being able to use both hands freely. I saw blood on her head once I had turned the seat around so she was facing up and not hanging over the water pooling on the floor. My breath was in my throat, my heart aching in fear as I grabbed for her head shaking her, and checking her pulse. The erratic beating in my chest got more painful and stronger as I searched her neck for that precious little clue to whether I had lost her or not.

My body just fell back in relief as I found her pulse! It was weak but there! She was alive!

I looked up to heaven my trembling lips moving silently in thanks to the higher power that had not taken her from me. I felt tears just start pouring down my cheeks in relief and dripping down her already wet body. I pulled the buckle off her, dragging her from her seat and cradled her in my arms, my tears soaking into her hair as I knelt down burying my head against hers. She was alive! I could hardly believe we had survived!

I pressed my ear to her chest just treasuring that beautiful sound. I felt her body moving and nearly jumped off her to give her room to breath. I checked all over her, feeling her body for anything broken and I couldn't find anything. My protecting her in the seat I hoped had spared her any injuries. Her eyelids fluttered and her coppery eyes opened, squinting in the bright daylight that was flooding in the cabin from the broken windows and open roof. "My God baby," I breathed out hardly having any words for how I felt as I leaned my head back down against hers.

"Damon?" she whispered, her voice so weak. "Are we?" She blinked and I smiled down at her.

"Alive?" I smiled just as tiredly back at her, but so thankful she was okay. "Yes baby, we are alive. I was so worried about a head injury since I saw the blood on your head and knew we must have slammed into the roof somehow but thank God you are talking and remember me." My tears blurred my vision as I let out a long breath.

My girl reached up a shaky hand reminding me of the weak way I reached for her myself when I heard her calling me, kneeling beside me and shaking me awake after Matt had beaten me. I moaned at the feel of her hand on my cheek and I shut my eyes as tears slipped down my cheeks.

But my relief was short lived as in the next moment I nearly jumped back and I saw Kai limping by the mangled halfway upright doorway, swishing the water with his feet, his eyes darting back and forth! He had blood dripping down his arm, the sleeve nearly soaked with blood. Oh shit!

I pulled her down farther to the floor, arms tight around her. My heart was like a jack hammer in my chest. I shrank back deeper more thankful than ever for the cargo and debris that had fallen all around us. I was curled up, against the back of the outer wall of the plane with Elena in my lap hidden behind the mountain of luggage, my body full of adrenaline, blue eyes just peeking through the debris to see the monster just pacing like a tiger.

But he was now a fucking _uncaged_ tiger, no bonds, no chains! How the hell could I keep my baby safe now? I don't know if she knew why I had pulled her down so quickly. Her fearful eyes were locked on mine.

"No! I am not leaving without that bitch!" Kai screamed out. "She is mine and I am going to fucking love tearing her apart till she is screaming and covered in blood!" I heard him snarl out to someone I couldn't see from where I was. He was holding something to the wound in his shoulder and had blood dripping down from his forehead too. I instantly felt Elena stiffen in my arms and I knew she had heard him too. "I'll see how much she likes me stabbing scissors into her!"

"Oh yeah," the other voice said, that voice as slippery and venomous as a poisonous snake. "I can't wait to hold Salvatore down while you make him suffer! Can you just imagine the look on his face!"

I held my hand over her ears by now but she wrenched them away. As scared as she was, it looked like she wanted to know what we were up against. I was totally terrified and completely proud of her at the same time.

"Pretty _loves_ her," I heard Kai mocking me and laughing his eyes dark with lust. "He was all over her before he got taken away and I hope beaten nearly to death so it would be easier for me to destroy both of them."

I cringed not wanting to hear any more, my eyes pleadingly on Elena as I saw tears slipping down her cheeks, and felt her body shaking in my arms. The other man was Mason Lockwood. He wanted a piece of me as much as he did Elena. A lump caught in my throat and my blood just froze in my veins as I watched them both from our hiding spot. I could not contain the shiver I felt as my ears could not unhear what the evil that monster wanted to unleash on us. Christ! I would die before I let that happen!

I bent lower, laying Elena down on the floor in the steadily rising water, putting my finger to her lips to make sure she stayed totally silent. I felt her fingers reaching out and clinging to my jumpsuit no doubt not wanting me to go anywhere. I just needed to keep her as far from the monsters eye lines as possible. She had to know I would fight till my last breath before I let anything happen to her. I would never leave her.

What the hell else could I do now though? I pulled as quietly as I could on the cuff still locking me to the chair knowing I couldn't even run with her to keep Elena safe. This was a fucking nightmare! How did that psycho even get free of his cuffs?!

But I had my answer almost instantly as Julian came into view!

Damn, fucking, hell! One of the _guards_ had let him free! I could not remember the last time I had cursed so much in my head.

Julian was holding a shirt or towel it looked like to his head and he had a huge gash on his forehead. His sleeve of the dark blue guards uniform was torn too and he had a large tear in it by the shoulder his skin soaked with blood.

I saw another man step past Kai and recognized Brady. Seriously, did no one die in this fucking crash! I had no idea how I could stop Kai from getting to my precious girl let alone all three of them if I was handcuffed to the damn chair!

Brady too looked relatively unharmed. He leaned against the wall by the door and it was then that I saw a sharp piece of metal sticking out of his leg. As deep as it looked that it was lodged, he should be bleeding out, but it must have just missed his major arteries. I watched as he grabbed for the shard and pulled, sliding it out inch by inch till he tossed it on the ground and let out a deep breath. He ripped off his shirt in one swipe and tied it around his leg before standing back up like it hardly affected him. He cracked the bones in his neck and cocked his head to the side before whirling around right toward us!

I startled back, my eyes averted quickly thinking he had seen us. I curled up further into the shadows despite the bright sunlight streaming through the plane. He looked puzzled and stepped toward the door and I held my breath, Elena tight against my chest. Had he seen me?! He stared back toward the mess for another few seconds before turning back around and my breath just fled from my lungs. That was close.

I looked to where Matt had been as we had been falling and saw no one there now. There was no sign of him at all. He had been unconscious so how would he have gotten away? It was just like him to have magically gotten away when I was still trapped her with the one woman these men had fantasized about defiling in ways I did not even want to think about.

Next I looked around for anything that I could use to pick the lock, trying to block out the voices of the men looking for us. I had luggage all around me and there had to be something that would pick a stupid handcuff! I saw Elena watching me as I felt around in the water and then saw her medical bag just floating in the shallow water. It was already open and I could see a syringe just laying on top in a plastic seal. I grabbed for it and ripped it open with my teeth and saw another one tucked under the first one and handed it to her, motioning for her in a stabbing motion to which she nodded rapidly at me in understanding. We finally had a weapon...if we could get close enough. And maybe the syringe could open the cuff.

I watched her stuff more supplies in the bag zipping it back up. If we could get out of here we needed to bring it with us. I felt like hell from the last beating and that was hoping we wouldn't meet any more danger on the way out.

I could hear more yelling from past the doorway and it sounded like the three cons were having some kind of game to decide who to let out of the cuffs. I couldn't hear it exactly but it sounded like Kai would only let them out if they promised he agreed to let him...oh God.

If they agreed that Elena was all his!

Okay, there was no holding this back. I was literally shaking. I was going to be sick. Turning away from Elena's shocked expression and gagged as quietly as I could grabbing for a damp blanket beside us and puked up everything I had eaten, before wrapping it up and throwing it away. I felt my stomach clench painfully as I longed desperately to change what was happening. I would even happily walk right into that prison in Bulgaria and never see her again, as much as that would tear at my soul...just to spare her the sick things that these monsters had in mind for her.

I pulled harder on the chain on my wrist, twisting the needle from the syringe in it. Damn it this had to work! I felt her hand on my wrist and looked up into her wide but soft brown eyes. I could see it in their murky chocolatey depths...she trusted me. She had faith that I could get her safe. I could not let her down.

I bent down and went to work again on the cuff but it didn't work. What else? I grabbed for a pen I saw just tucked in the side of Elena bag and ripped it apart with my teeth and pushed the inner piece into the lock, moving it back and forth just so...

"Well she has to be here somewhere!" I heard Kai yelling again. "Pretty does not get to keep her for himself! They are both mine!" I felt her curl more into me as I stopped fighting with the cuff long enough to push her further back against the wall. Her nails were digging in my arm she was so frightened and I didn't blame her one bit. I had seen Brady and Mason walking closer to where we were hiding but there was a half a wall and twisted metal and who knows how many seats just scattered around us along with the luggage. It looked like we were in the bottom of a blender and I prayed that they would not try to push their way through the mess. Did anyone but Matt even know where we had been as the plane crashed?

Enzo! Oh god! Where was my buddy?

I straightened up more still keeping as much to the shadows at the back of the plane as possible. Elena shook my arm as I was still trying to unlock the cuff from the chair. The pen snapped under my impatient twisting and I cursed under my breath. She started pointing to the water that was creeping higher and higher as I watched the cons pace. I strained to look past them and saw a body on the floor as well as another one draped over the seat. How many people had died? Not enough I thought looking back seeing Kai in the doorway again. I heard him mumbling to someone that I could not see, his face lit up like the Joker.

Then there was the crack of a gunshot and I reeled back to see a man drop from his seat blood pouring from his head. It wasn't a guard, the man had the orange jumpsuit on and now was lying in a pool of his own blood! I couldn't see from where I was who had just been killed. Then I heard the tell tale sound of cuffs being unlocked and Brady and Mason just dragged the body up off the floor. And before I could react they just tossed it through the doorway and at us!

I almost jumped out of my skin as now I could see the face of Wes Maxfield through the blood caking his face. His body was jerking in spasms as I watched his eyes close. He looked like he had still been alive when they threw him at us and then there was the briefest of moments where he looked like he had seen me through the luggage before his eyes closed and his head fell back.

I felt Elena just damn near hyperventilating now in my arms, but I could not let them find us.

"Bloody hell!" I heard a familiar and very British voice call out. "He was on our team!" Klaus Mikaelson hissed out as I saw him shove Kai none too gently. Kai immediately leveled the gun in his hand at him, his eyes daring. There was the stare down of the century going on between them as Brady and Mason leveled their own weapons at Klaus and Klaus seemed to find a posse of his own as Kol and Markos also came up behind him. Holy shit! It felt like we were front and center for a turf war! How did they get their hands on that many weapons?!

Elena was again trying to get my attention and I saw the water rising still more and we would not be able to hide for much longer unless we chose to drown! Couldn't we just get a _little_ break here Damn it!

My desperate expression back at her I'm sure didn't help as I held up my hand showing her that I still had not gotten the cuff off. Then she was moving, her hand up into her hair and she pull out a bobby pin. Would that work? It had to. I had no idea what else to try. I took it from her fingers, kissing the top of her hand before digging back at the damn lock. I saw the tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched me twisting and pulling at the cuff attached to my wrist. It still did not budge.

Please God, just a little help, I begged silently looking up. I thought then to try the other cuff, the one attached to the chair and began to feverishly work on that one. My mind was so focused, picturing every little grove and dip hidden with that wretched metal. I felt for the spot where I was sure the release was and felt a 'click' and just like that the cuff fell free of the chair! I was overcome with relief!

It was time to run, to get her as far from here as I could. I didn't even know where here was. We could be in the middle of the goddamn ocean for all I knew! I leaned back closer to her still huddled by my side and we were almost laying down now but the water nearly up to our chests. "Elena," I gasped out my eyes so wide. I was exhilarated by my freedom but at the same time so lost and powerless with the cons that close and armed with guns and so much hunger for revenge. They could start killing each other and who knows if a stray bullet would find us, _find her._

I pulled her fully in my arms, with no handcuff preventing any more movement and cupped her face, looking deeply in her eyes. Shutting out the yelling and cursing of the convicts so close to us, I just breathed and gathered my strength to make a run for it.

"Baby, I am so sorry," I whispered into her neck, my head low. It sounded just like how she had cried into my hair how sorry she was that I had been hurt by Donovan before. Back then I just kissed her ear whispering so softly that I wasn't sorry at all. When I said it I meant about how close we had been, almost kissing. When she likely had meant her almost getting me caught looking like I was taking advantage of her. This time my pleading apology was for fear of not being able to get her past these lunatics and safety away. I didn't even know if there was a place to go or if we were in the middle of nowhere.

My mind was racing, full of fight or flight as the chair that had trapped me before was starting to float beside us. If we waited much longer then who knew how much more could float away and give away our hiding spot. She smiled sadly at me and leaned into my palm. I pulled her in closer to me with just the lightest touch as my hand slid to the back of her neck and her mouth met mine as I heard the softest whimper of my name from her lips. I wanted, no I ached, to feel her lips on mine once more before we made a run for it.

I knew kissing her before had helped as we were crashing and now I just wanted the same thing. I wanted to sooth her and ground me. She had heard these creeps say so many terrifying things and knowing she was their main target must be nearly paralyzing for her. I wanted to take that burden from her, to let me take her fear, for her just not to think for a few minutes and just relax.

And _I_ need to feel the calm I felt in her presence, in her closeness. I prayed they couldn't hear us as the water swished as I felt her hands slide up my body and her fingers almost made me gasp out loud as I felt her find her way under my t-shirt and tank top till she was touching the smooth expanse of my stomach under the water. My muscles twitched under her gentle caresses as I bit back a groan of pleasure. Her hands were greedily gripping at my waist, pulling me closer as my mouth opened more to let her in. We kissed leisurely, her hands splayed out over my bare chest, tracing every contour and dip in my skin.

My hands were tugging on her hips, as I started sucking slowly in a path down her jaw to the hollow of her throat. She threw her head back, her hair dipping into the water as I felt her skin so hot and salty under my probing tongue. Her loose flowing top was floating in the water, her white tank top so stuck to her skin that I could see her nipples straining through the fabric. My mouth was down teasing, licking her skin in the valley between her breasts before I lifted up. I felt her whole body tremble in my arms as I looked back up in her eyes.

"Baby," I breathed out feeling almost light headed from the pleasure. It was helping me forget our impossible situation. How absolutely devastated I was that I had no idea how to get her out of here without a hail of bullets after us.

I could make her feel good, that I knew how to do. Every part of her felt damn good under my tongue and my exploring hands. I could make her forget the nightmare that was just a few feet away from us as I struggled to block out the angry voices of the men fighting for the Alpha position. My hand cradled her tiny waist as I kissed my way back up to her mouth, capturing her lips in mine in the most hunger-filled, sensuous kiss.

"I won't let them hurt you beautiful," I promised her, my lips against the shell of her ear. With all my heart I vowed those words. I felt her nodding her head against me. I saw the water rushing almost at her neck now I knew there was no more time. I pulled myself up to sitting not wanting to stop kissing her but knowing I needed to focus now and get us out of here. But how could I do that with the men still right in the doorway?

Then Kai lifted up his hands, his gun tilted away from them. This pissing contest was over I thought. I wondered why he hadn't just shot them to get his way. Be the king and make his minions bow to him. But no, now he told even Brady and Mason to put their guns down.

Kai cackled, his iconic screechy laugh, the sound just echoing in the small enclosed space as the water was rushing nearly by their knees. "Enough!" he hissed out. I started to move against the wall, staying low but still pushing more boxes and cases out of my way as I made our way closer to the door.

"We can all have our chance for revenge, for lust, for power. There is no way we can't just take turns gentlemen." Kai's voice was melodious and his grin wicked. "Bring him."

I turned my head, already knowing before I saw him.

Oh no, Enzo!

I was crouched near the door, my back against the side away from them as Elena was standing beside me, her one hand clutched in mine and her other held the empty syringe with a vise like grip, her bag of medical supplies hanging off her shoulder.

My best friend was dragged, bloody and it looked like beaten toward Kai. He stumbled, his hands cuffed behind him and fell in the doorway right beside where we were hiding. His head was inches from me and I saw he had caught my gaze and he looked like he seen Elena too, for just a split second. My buddy was great at cloak and dagger crap but this was risking too much. He was going to be a dad. I couldn't let him risk his life for us like this. But I swore I saw the hint of a smile. He wanted me to get Elena safe. He was somehow going to help us.

I didn't have time to think about it more when I heard Kai punch Enzo, his head snapping back his lip pouring blood.

"Tell me _Boss_ ," Kai jeered. "You have a soft spot for Damon. I can see it. I know it. You were the one that carried him to the infirmary that night when we almost finished the job! Tell me where he is or you die next!" Kai held the gun right to his temple and Enzo just shut his eyes.

Oh God, I wanted to help but I had no idea how I would overpower six guys, maybe more. Elena would be dead.

"You must not have cared much about little baby Maxfield like I thought," Kai smirked. Enzo pulled himself up and spit his blood into the water that was almost to his chest as he knelt on the floor.

"Maybe we should try someone else. May I?" Klaus looked to Kai for approval and Kai waved his hand at him and motioned behind him. I could hear whimpering, a woman's cries as I watched Klaus drag the blonde lady stewardess across the floor and threw her down beside Enzo.

I pulled Elena back, her head against my chest as I closed my eyes. Dear God no! How did they get their hands on her?

Klaus reached out and gripped the young lady by her hair forcing her down in front of him. "Tell him your name luv," he whispered almost low enough that I couldn't hear.

The woman was shaking and sobbing as I saw her look up to Enzo. "Jules," she gasped out.

Klaus looked back and forth at the others in the cabin. "And how old are you sweetheart? Be honest." She was whimpering and I saw Klaus tenderly pull the hair back from her face and tuck it behind her ear. "C'mon on luv. Don't keep us waiting."

"I...I'm 19," she cried out.

Klaus grinned, stroking her cheek. "Are you a nice person Jules? Do people love you? Would you have family and friends that would miss you if you were gone?"

I heard her gasp at that, as she hung her head down lower away from the cons stares. Kai looked like he was loving this, the other cons too had sick grins on their faces. I saw Kai was still grunting in pain and I watched him open a bullet he had in his pocket and pour it into his wound. His buddy Brady handed him a light and he took a deep breath and lit it as he collapsed nearly to his knees in pain. It sealed the wound I was sure, but it must have hurt like a bitch.

But once he was done he turned back to the trembling woman. Klaus was running his fingers through her hair and then buried his face in her neck, his wicked eyes sparkling in the light from the half open roof. I heard the woman whimpering and then answering him softly.

"I..I guess so. My parents, and my sister and...my.." she cried, her voice shaking.

"And do you have anyone special? Someone who makes your heart soar."

I cringed again, shutting my eyes, just squeezing Elena closer to me against the back of the doorway. I bent my head to see her more than panicked expression at me and I kissed her forehead nodding to her. It was like we could speak without words sometimes already and I was desperate to sooth the terror she must be feeling.

"Do tell darling," Klaus breathed out by her ear enough make her shake more at how close he was. The woman seemed to be unhurt other than some blood on her neck and some cuts and scrapes on her arms. I couldn't believe what was happening. They were going to kill her if Enzo did not give me up?!

"I do..my boyfriend and I'm...I'm pre...pregnant, please," she begged, her hands going over her belly protectively.

Oh no. I could see my best friend, just shut his eyes slowly as he must have been gutted by the thought of taking that away from this woman. How could I put him in that position?! I had to do something!

I saw Klaus pick up the gun from the table beside him and run the muzzle of it down the terrified woman's cheek, to her neck and down to her belly and he held it there as Jules cried out in fear for her baby. "How far along are you luv?" he mumbled against her ear as her body shook.

The woman, shut her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks and I could see the gun pushed against the smooth dress and you could see a baby bump there. Not much but it was there.

I was still holding Elena against me waiting for the right moment to slip past everyone but I knew she could hear what they were saying and the psychological torture it was on the young girl.

"4 months," she whimpered, her head down. Then she screamed as Klaus threw her against Enzo nearly toppling him over as he stopped her fall with his hands still behind his back. I could see my best friend whispering to her over and over that he was so sorry.

Klaus laughed looking back at Kai and then to his brother Kol and they all shared a wicked look before Klaus held the woman by the back of her neck right up in Enzo's face and slid the gun back down to Jule's stomach, pushing it into her side. "Last chance St. John. The baby or Damon."

Enzo sat up on his knees, his eyes wide and full of terror and I could just imagine he was thinking of Bonnie and their baby. He was shaking his head slowly but I knew he had no idea what to do. He looked back my way discretely as I peeked around the corner. I saw the slightest nod and I knew he was telling me to run.

I took a deep breath and grabbed tight to her hand. Enzo was incredible at field work and I knew he was aware that distraction was the only thing that would work now. But would it be enough?

I watched him, knowing he would give me exactly that, so I could take Elena and run. But I didn't want to leave him there with those monsters. And that poor young woman. She was pregnant too! This was such a mess.

But right now my priority had to be getting my precious Elena out of there. I couldn't think of everyone else that could be hurt. I felt a tear slip down my cheek at the thought that I had to leave my buddy with this psychos.

I braced myself of the balls of my heels and nodded back to Elena that it was time. I didn't even know what was beyond the doorway past these 6 creeps but I had to try to get her out of there, before my buddy did break down and tell them we were right behind the door. I knew he would hold out as long as he could but Enzo I knew would do everything he could to save that poor pregnant woman too.

I didn't even have a weapon other than the empty syringe that I had tucked in my pocket when it didn't work to break my cuff. The cuff was still hanging down off my wrist and I pulled the other piece up and into my hand, making a sort of barrier between the metal and my fist.

Then it was show time. "You bastard!" I heard Enzo yell and then he threw himself forward his shoulders slamming into Klaus, his legs out kicking. Go time.

I pulled Elena behind me, wading as quietly as I could through the doorway and behind the men watching my buddy flip out. Two of them rushed him and I flinched as I heard the sick thud as one of them must have punched him in the face or worse slammed his head with the weapon.

He kept yelling at them, blocking out the sounds of our escape as I raced as fast as I could down where the aisle used to be. Now it was strewn with more chairs that had been ripped from the floor and I pushed them out of our way, still holding tight to Elena's hand in mine.

Enzo must have gotten clocked good cause he was quiet by now as I ducked Elena behind some floating chairs in what was the empty cabin between first class and coach. I was pressed right to the wall and could still partially see them behind us but thank God we had slipped by.

"Times up St. John," I heard Klaus snap loudly. I heard him cock the gun,

"Okay, okay!" my buddy cried out and I could hear the woman sobbing too, as she was practically in his arms even with them still tied up behind him. The woman was clinging to Enzo, her eyes up to his face pleading, begging for him to save her.

"I'll tell you!" I heard him snap at them. "Just leave her alone!"

Klaus walked back up to them and ripped the girl up from the floor and pulled her close. "I'm listening," he said as he nuzzled his face in her hair. She was still shaking.

"They are back there," he motioned with his head to the back compartment where we were had been hiding. "Matt had Salvatore tied up and beaten back by the bathrooms and the doctor ran to him and they are both there I swear."

Brady and Mason instantly strode through the doorway and started flinging things around. I saw Kai just fell down into a chair and looked like hell. I knew this was the best chance I had at getting away. The men were almost all occupied in the back. I even saw Klaus toss the girl down in Kai's lap and go toward the others. Kol joined him too and then sounds of metal being ripped up and chairs being thrown was the perfect mask to our feet wading through the water.

Elena was clinging to my side and hadn't hardly said I word. I past the doorway to first class and nearly jumped out of my skin as Markos just stood in front of us!

I thought all the cons I had seen were in the back searching for us. Shit! I saw his eyes widen and his mouth open but before he could call out I leapt on him tacking him into the water! I pushed his head under the waist deep water and he jumped up almost immediately. He was no match for me. The man was like a frigging tank.

I clamped my hands around his neck, in the sleeper hold and prayed that could take him down before he threw me off his back! I felt dizzy as I was spun in circles and smashed into the nearby walls. My back ached, my muscled screamed as he nearly crushed me with his weight over and over but I felt his strength fading.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Elena was banging frantically on the steel door of the cockpit. Was there people trapped in there? She lifted a piece of metal that was floating in the water and as I was slammed again into another wall I saw her wedging it in the door.

Markos started spinning more erratically and I knew I had him. As long as no one else heard us. Just a few more seconds. But just as he was weakening in my arms I heard splashing coming our way! Someone was coming, they had heard us! Fuck!

I saw Elena's eyes find mine as she pulled at the door. I could hear pounding and yelling. Was the pilot trapped in there? If we could just get in there…

I heard Elena scream as the first person in sight was Kai. He pulled his gun out and I pulled Markos up in front of me and I felt one and then two, three and four bullets slam into his chest.

Markos fell into the water his weight pulling me down and into Kai's view as I saw him level the gun at my head.

"Damon!" I heard my love scream and I just felt my heart sink at the thought of losing her, at what they could do to her. Kai laughed stepping forward till he had the gun right against my head. I had nowhere to go.

"She's mine," he hissed out, blood on his face, his sick grin the last thing I would see…

The gun clicked. And then he pulled the trigger again. Still nothing. Kai took a split second to punch me send me careening back into the water.

I whipped my head back, throwing my hair from my eyes as I saw Elena come up behind Kai. In a smooth rapid movement she had slammed the empty syringe in his throat! But he threw his head back into hers before she could push the plunger and I called out to her racing forward. Kai grabbed for her and she dug her hand into the wound on his shoulder as he screamed out in agony his eyes blazing hate and venom at us.

Just as I was ready to leap on him, Kai grabbed for Elena his good hand darted out and curled around her throat! Oh hell no! Kai was squeezing Elena's neck just daring me to come closer. I froze, my hands up as Kai dragged her back.

"No, please," I begged, seeing her struggling to breath.

"Oh no, Pretty, she is mine," and I nearly threw up again as Kai's tongue darted out and licked up her cheek, making her whimper in fear. "All mine."

The next second I saw Enzo just slam himself into the back of Kai and it jerked Elena out of his grip and forward into my arms.

Just then I heard a creak and the steel door of the cockpit whipped open. "Get in here!" a voice said. I didn't need another invitation and pulled Elena back with me, my eyes torn seeing my best friend too far away for me to help him.

"Go Damon!" Enzo screamed at me as Kai had turned around and punched him in the jaw as Elena and I stumbled back. I heard more running and then Brady and Mason appeared at the doorway.

I looked so sadly at Enzo feeling like things were happening in slow motion as I raced into the cockpit and slammed the door closed. Elena was in my arms in a second as I leaned by head against the steel door and the pilot pulled a metal piece across the door bracing it against the banging from outside.

I closed my eyes as I heard the sounds of my best friend grunting and groaning and I prayed they would not kill him. He had to be okay. I needed him. Bonnie needed him. He could not die like that. He had saved us and Elena and I owed him my life.

* * *

A/N; Wow Enzo! Hero complex. What did you think? Was it too dark? It can get much worse yet now that the cons are free. Keep sending me your island romance ideas or thriller parts you would love to see. What did you think of Damon kissing her to ground himself before running. Both kisses kind of reminded me of the I had a really crappy day and I needed it parts. Yum.

Till next time. Please review. Love and hugs.


	6. Do You Trust Me?

A/N; Thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews, favorites and follows to my story. I love so much that so many of you are enjoying it! Keep them coming they encourage my muse and I love reading what you lovely people are enjoying about each chapter so I know more of what to keep doing.

Enjoy another super long chapter with a nice long flashback too...

* * *

Damon's POV

My eyes remained shut as I felt Elena bury herself in my arms against the wall beside the cockpit door. I could hear my best friends grunts and moans as they did God knows what to him.

Enzo had saved her life and I'm sure my life too. There was no doubt in my mind that Kai would have killed me and taken Elena with them off the plane if my buddy had not thrown himself at him. Just reliving the thought of Kai's hand around her throat had terrified me more than I think I had ever been.

I had started getting flashes of when Lexi was tortured and I felt so helpless, so powerless to save her. I still had nightmares so often and all the guilt it brought with it. I felt all my thoughts of that time rushing back up, all the pain in my baby brother's eyes as I told him what happened during those moments when I had stood back watching Kai lick up Elena's cheek and grin so sickeningly at her trembling against him.

I sighed, trying to breath deeper and repeat to myself that she was against _me_ now.

I loved that she felt safe with me. It seems almost unbelievable that she trusted and loved me, when truthfully she didn't know me the way I wanted her too, the real me. She had fallen in love with a prisoner that could not be honest about who I was to her, when truthfully I was the farthest thing from a criminal. Sure I had killed people. I hated that fact, but it was only ever in the line of duty and for the country. I had saved so many lives with the work I did.

I remembered seeing her again later the same day after she had run away from me early that morning...

 _It was after lunch_ _by then, once_ _Nurse Kelly had checked me out of the infirmary_ _early that morning_ _and I_ _was escorted_ _back to my cell. I had asked her about Elena, or Dr. Gilbert_ _as_ _I had said to her. She was Elena to me already then. I knew what_ _it was that_ _she must have seen in my chart that sent her running. It_ _had to have been_ _what we had done in Bulgaria. The CIA had given me no other fake back_ _g_ _round arrests or anything that wasn't legit. What happened in Bulgaria was true and I 'had' done it. But it was for the greater good of so many and I knew she would not understand. Not if I couldn't tell her the whole truth about me._

 _I leaned my head against the fence, my_ _fingers_ _tangled in the steel chain links trapping me, keeping me from running over to her and taking her in my arms and showing her how I felt already after only knowing her for not even a week. My hair was falling in my eyes, hiding the bright afternoon sun behind the curtain of near black. My heart raced every time I saw her,_ _just like_ _it_ _was_ _as I was_ _waiting for her right now._

 _I was falling hard..._ _and I_ _damn well knew it._

 _I_ _t had never felt so real and yet so fake all at the same time._

 _I desperately wanted her to know_ _I_ _wasn't a terrorist. That I didn't strap on bombs, blow up embassies or torture_ _and_ _kill civilians in the name of collateral damage_ _or the greater good of certain countries._

 _My head snapped up at the first sound of her melodious voice on the wind, my fingers gripping the fence tighter in my hands, wishing I could just rip the steel apart with my bare hands_ _to destroy the barrier between us. I wanted to destroy the emotional barrier of the lies too. I wanted to be real with her more than with anyone before_ _in my life. I didn't even understand the pull I felt, the ache to heal the sadness in her and I wondered if she could sense the emptiness in me too. It felt in the few times I had been in her presence that there was an undeniable spark between us,_ _a destined connection._

 _She was walking slowly down the sidewalk to the main building and was chatting_ _amicably_ _with Nurse Kelly. I found myself just_ _mesmerized_ _by her smile and the faint sound of her laugh from so far away._ _Her hair was pulled back with a dainty gold clip, her long sleeved tight red top peeked out from under the white doctors coat as her crisp beige dress pants swished against her legs._

 _She walked past where I was leaning,_ _my head up, my blue eyes seeking, hungry to just catch a glimpse of her warm brown orbs._ _I was curious if she even noticed me at all, especially after running out of my room this morning._ _B_ _ut_ _as my thoughts were consumed with her,_ _she was_ _already_ _halfway across the large expanse of yard, so she might not even see me_ _from so far away. The prison kept us cons as far from staff areas as we could be._

 _Since that first day I_ _met_ _her I watched her walk this way when we had yard time both after breakfast and after lunch. She always carried a cup of some kind of latte or fancy coffee with her._ _Strangely today there was no cup. That seemed off._ _It couldn't be regular coffee_ _either._ _She had leaned close to me_ _the first day to bandage my cut and_ _I could smell the sweetness on her breath_ _so I knew she liked the fancy coffee_ _s and I knew I wanted to know more about what she liked._

 _I didn't know the next time I would be able to see her. I wanted to somehow explain at least some_ _of_ _t_ _he t_ _hings_ _about me..._ _but short of getting myself injured, how could_ _we talk_ _? I toyed with the idea of pissing off a guard or prisoner so they would beat me, but my stomach still felt like hell from last night and really didn't want more pain right now. So against my better_ _judgment_ _and the possible stares or eyes on me here in the yard I called to her._

 _"Elena..."_

 _My voice carried softly and I watched her stop where she was standing and_ _slowly_ _turn back to me._ _She had heard me_ _and I could hardly contain_ _m_ _y excitement. I missed her, even just from this morning already._ _I saw_ _Nurse_ _Kelly look back between me and Elena and the woman winked and tilted her brunette head at me, her eyes alight with something...teasing maybe. Her friend was encouraging her to go to me! I smiled at_ _her_ _politely and she nodded my way before continuing walking._

 _Elena_ _however just_ _stood there and I wished I knew what she was thinking. I noticed a couple of the cons looking my way, seeing her_ _unmoving on the sidewalk,_ _but after a couple beats they turned away and back to whatever they were doing._

 _I could barely see her eyes from how far_ _away_ _she was still standing and my hands clenched more on the_ _chain link._ _I looked pleadingly at her, my eyes wide...just hoping she would give me a chance to explain. I watched her hesitate and then turn from me,_ _her head down, her eyes avoiding mine_ _as she_ _walk_ _ed_ _away_ _toward the main doors._

 _No!_

 _My breath rushed out of me in despair and I hung my head closing my eyes,_ _not wanting to_ _focus on the image of_ _her_ _rejecting_ _me._ _She wasn't going to give me that chance._

 _I just stayed there, leaning on the hard chains,_ _staring at a patch of discolored grass on the ground once I'd opened my eyes_ _as I felt a tear slip_ _between my dark lashes_ _and down my cheek._

 _"What do you want from me Damon?"_

 _My head flew up to the sound of her voice so close._ _In my somber_ _state_ _I had not even heard her walking forward till she was right there in front of me._ _My eyes darted up locking on hers, my fingers twisting more in the fence as I felt the tear on my cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my hand quickly but I knew she had seen it. I cleared my throat, a lump in it making everything feel very dry right when she wanted me to speak._

 _Her eyes were hard on mine, her stance rigid and her arms crossed. I knew she was protecting herself from whatever I might say. What could I say? I knew it could not be the truth but I didn't_ _either_ _want her t_ _o believe the worst_ _of me_ _like she already must think._

 _"I want you to understand," I mumbled weakly. With all my heart that was what I wanted._

 _She shook her head at me and took a slow step closer to the fence, to me. "How can I understand? How would anyone understand you being a..."_

 _"I'm not," I blurted out._ _I didn't even want her to say it._ _M_ _y eyes_ _were soft against the heat of_ _her angry gaze before she looked away from me._

 _Now she scoffed at me. I thought I could make it better but it was only getting worse._

 _"Oh...so you are innocent?"_ _Elena spoke up louder, frustration in her tone. "_ _Just like every other man in here Damon?_ _That is what you are going with?_ _You didn't 'do' what it said_ _on your file?_ _You didn't crash a plane into the wedding reception of the President of Bulgaria's_ _family_ _?_ _His 16 year old daughters wedding?_

 _I was silent at that, my mouth pursed in a tight line. How did she…_

 _"_ _There were_ _casualties_ _Damon! I looked it up._ _You can_ _G_ _oogle any news story._ _Did you and your buddies try assassinate_ _the_ _President of a_ _damn_ _country?_ _"_

 _My mouth fought the urge to fall open at what I was hearing._ _I thought she had barely gotten a glimpse of the folder with my crimes on it._ _Obviously I was wrong._ _Stefan told me that it would be a_ _s_ _vague as possible._ _All it was supposed to say was the crime committed and the date it occurred._

 _"No. God no Elena. I would never do that," I tried to undo what she had_ _seen_ _and_ _researched. This was not going my way at all. "I was just on the plane. I didn't crash it, or try to kill so many people."_

 _I leaned in more, just wanting to fix this and to my dismay she flinched_ _and_ _took a step back from me, her hands up._

 _"Just stay away from me Damon."_

 _Every word of that sentence ripped apart my_ _heart that_ _I felt lately_ _beat just for her_ _. I needed to make her see she was so wrong._

 _"_ _I can't..." s_ _he_ _was mumbled as she_ _turned and was ready to walk away._

 _"Wait Elena please. That isn't what happened, I swear to you._ _Please trust me,_ _" I begged. I saw her stop and turn back around._

 _"_ _It's Doctor Gilbert,_ _and_ _ju_ _s_ _t let me say this_ _,_ _" she corrected me for the first time_ _since_ _she had let me call her Elena before already. That felt like a punch in the gu_ _t along with everything else I was feeling._

 _Her brown eyes were wide and she looked around possibly wondering why she was still here talking to me._

 _"_ _So_ _you didn't just miss the entire royal family,_ _the_ _wedding party and all the guests by a mere half an hour?" She nodded to me much more_ _knowledgeable_ _in my crimes than I was aware._

 _"You didn't try to kill the one President that was trying to negotiate peace for his whole region and for the soldiers to stop fighting_ _against the radicals and leaving more and more of his country as widows?"_

 _Of course I just missed them, I thought. That was all me. The only way I could save the whole royal family was to claim the faulty intel and then they would crash the plane early. Yet we still were branded terrorists and wanted for attempted assassination and chased all the way back to the states._ _We were lucky to have made it all the way back to American soil before being caught. Only our CIA connections and safe houses saved us from being shot on sight in Bulgaria as we ran._

 _"I promise you Elena I was just on the plane."_ _I totally forgot to call her by her surname again,_ _as I could hardly think straight the way she was looking at me._ _"I did everything I could to stop the crash. I nearly died."_

 _Well some of that was true. There was no way full disclosure was safe yet. But I could not stand her thinking that I would commit such atrocities._

 _"_ _It was a commercial flight. I was out there on business and flying back on that flight. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and then before I knew it, it was all over the news and they had my picture and I was being set up. The real terrorists never got caught."_

 _Again partial truths. Our whole team was set up and an anonymous tip put us all over the news as the ones who almost killed the president._ _Like they were whitewashing us to tie up the loose ends and not pay the team. Without a money trail for the CIA to follow, Stefan couldn't get our tech guys on it to track the source of the hit and in turn learn who the big boss was that had this_ _mystery_ _tech we needed to destroy so badly._ _That tech had been crashing planes all over already and it was only going to get worse._

 _I lifted my head again and saw that the guards were starting to round us up. I did what I could but it just felt like I made it worse. I looked back up in her eyes once more, my_ _blue eyes_ _glistening_ _with tears_ _wanting to be let free_ _._ _But_ _I couldn't cry in here. What if someone saw? I wanted her to understand. I needed her not to be scared of me._

 _She_ _stepped closer,_ _he_ _r body right in front of the fence_ _her arms down at her sides, more relaxed it looked like..._ _was she starting to hear me_ _? "Damon, I still don't know why what 'I' think is so important to you." Her eyes sought out mine again and I moved closer ignoring the guards yelling for us to line up._

 _"_ _You're important to me," I said without thinking. All I was doing was just feeling what was in my heart._

 _Elena'_ _s eyes widened at my confession._ _How could that be true? I wondered, after not even_ _knowing her_ _a week? She_ _brushed a stray strand of hair back from her face and put her hands on the chains between us._ _M_ _y hands were still wider apart then hers that were tucked up by her torso as she leaned in closer to me._

 _"I care Elena._ _I mean Dr. Gilbert,_ _" I_ _tried again but_ _grimaced_ _for a_ _second correcting myself_ _to what she had told me just minutes before_ _._ _My eyes were wide and pleading on hers as she still kept her own from finding mine._ _"I care so much that it hurts. I can see how much you are hurting."_

 _Her look was puzzling back at me_ _finally,_ _curious and yet cautious._ _M_ _y eyes were on hers, wide and unrestrained,_ _unlike the rest of me_ _that was still_ _trapped behind these damn fences._

 _"I care about you. I would never do anything to hurt you,_ _or anyone,_ _" I breathed out, feeling my heart pounding._ _I slowly moved my_ _one_ _hand from where it was so wide apart from my body till it was covering hers, stroking her warm skin against mine. I felt her sharp intake of breath and her_ _gaze_ _w_ _as dow_ _n_ _on_ _our hands_ _as I curled my fingers around hers. "I promise you it is not what it looks like," I repeated, just like in the morning._

 _She looked back up in my eyes, seemingly torn whether to pull her small hand from m_ _ine_ _or not. My expression reflected the little bit of hope I felt as her hand was still twined with mine as neither of us looked away._ _The intensity of the stare between us sent a rush of warmth all through my body._

 _"Salvatore!" a voice bellowed and we jumped apart, Elena's head down instantly her eyes avoiding mine. She smoothed her hair back, looking like she was stumbling to say something. "_ _Get your ass on the line convict!"_ _T_ _he voice of Cade carried to where we were standing. Reluctantly I stepped back, heading to line up_ _,_ _walking_ _away from her._

 _I_ _moved_ _backwards_ _slowly_ _, watching her rush away down the sidewalk and out of sight wishing there was more I could have said._ _But I didn't even know what she all believed and that hurt so much more than I wanted to admit._

Bang Bang Bang! The loudness of what sounded like a weapon smashing against the door that was the only difference between life and death with the cons on the other side, made me nearly jump as I held her. Thank God for that steel door between us and the prisoners. At least for now. The sounds jerked me back from my thoughts as I felt Elena clutch at my waist tighter.

I tried to block out the noise and the yelling and just felt time freeze for a moment as my nose was in her hair. My arms were tight around her, my one hand tangling in the brown tresses, breathing in her scent and enjoying that it had long fallen out of the ponytail. I loved it down. My hands would never get enough. I was amazed I was even thinking of something as simple as how I liked her hair right at this moment.

I knew I needed to focus on getting to Enzo. I could feel the fear and desire even to rip open the door and leap on the cons to get my buddy out of there. But I knew I couldn't risk it without a weapon or a way to keep them from getting to Elena. I needed a plan. But I could hardly think straight for all that we had already been through and I knew I needed a clear head to save him.

So just like before when we were kissing and I could taste her skin against the salt of the water, her scent soothed me and grounded me to think more clearly and not just react and throw myself into danger. Even Enzo had screamed at me to leave him and get Elena safe and I knew he was right. But I couldn't just leave him to die.

I took one more deep inhale of my Elena's soft feminine scent. Her fruit flavored body wash, mixed with the dampness and slightly salty taste of the water as I kissed her hair. I heard her moan against my neck, feeling her lips right against my skin. It helped, I felt more focused and finally turned my head to the others in the small space. So far the cons had not said anything to us through the door other than the distinct voice of Kai just demanding I open the door.

Um, yeah, no chance in hell would I give him the chance to put his hands on her again.

My eyes went back and forth between the middle aged man and a younger looking blonde woman standing beside him, looking as freaked out as I was sure Elena felt. I remembered him and his annoyance of me being in the front in first class as Elena fixed me up. The pilot Ric, I thought was his name didn't want us creeps anywhere near them.

He was eying me obviously very aware that he had just let a convict in the cockpit with them. I was still dressed in blazing bright orange and the cuff was still hanging from my one wrist, leaving no question to who I was. "Thank you," I smiled at him, cuddling Elena closer. The man just nodded slowly to me. "We would have been dead. Elena..." I shut my eyes, kissing the top of her head and blocked out the thoughts trying to push through of what could have happened to her if they hadn't flung the door open.

"Well I knew we couldn't just leave the lady out there with those monsters." He motioned to the woman beside him. "I'm Captain Alaric Saltzman and this is my co captain, Caroline Forbes. The doctor here saved us too. That door was stuck and we could have drowned, so thank you," he finished saying. The woman gave me a small shaky smile as she ran her hand through her long hair.

The pilots eyes were still on me. "Can we trust you? I mean I see that you want to keep her safe. I don't know about you, but I want to live through this too. I sure as hell did not sign up for this when I agreed to the exorbitant amount of money from Maxwell Inc. No money is worth this being stuck on an island with a bunch of criminals."

My eyes widened. "An island?" I was already gently untangling myself from Elena's arms and stepping forward to lean out the window. Sure enough he was right and I could see a few cons swimming and using debris to make their way a short distance in the water toward a large expanse of land. Thank God. At least we weren't stranded the middle of the fucking ocean. I could see cliffs and trees and rolling green hills.

"Do you have any way to call for help? A sat phone, a way to contact anyone? The black box would have a beacon right? I need to get a hold of my brother and tell him where we are. They could have rescue here before anything happens to us and re arrest all these bastards."

Ric shook his head at me again. This guy was just full of good news. I saw Elena's face scrunch up in confusion. She didn't know I had a brother or about anything else we did. Maybe now was the time to tell her.

"I'm sorry man, I looked for the sat phone after the crash and it fell in the water and I cant get any kind of signal from it. At least from this altitude. Maybe if we dry it up enough and get to higher ground something could go through. And I'm pretty sure based on the gauges before they just shorted out and the fucking plane went into a stall that we lost the tail a ways back. Black box included."

That drew a sigh of exasperation from me. Was there anything that was on our side here? "So I'm pretty sure that our black box could be miles away even a hundred or more. And carried in the current it might take days for rescue to track it down, let alone where we are compared to where it will be when they find it. We were close to The Azores islands when everything started shutting down, but there is still hundreds of miles of ocean before Europe."

Shit! That was just a barrel full of more good news. I tried to stay calm thinking that we needed to play hide and seek with a bunch of killers and rapists till Stefan got his ass over here. Hell no. I was not looking forward to that. It could take days! Shit!

Elena moved to stand closer to me again, swishing her legs through the chilly water and I lifted my arm to allow her to curl up at my side, grimacing slightly at the pain in my ribs. Her body felt so good against me. So right.

I looked at the nearly unhurt pilots, seeing mostly cuts and bruises and remembered the plane going nose down at such fast speeds. "How are so many of us still alive? Hell, how did you two survive a head on nose dive? This is likely shallow water right?"

"Yeah I think so," Ric confirmed. "I mean we are still sinking so who knows how shallow but I did some fancy maneuvers and pulled it out of the stall at the last minute managing to get nose up and catch a hard and fast updraft. I think it might have been the only thing that saved our lives because the plane landed almost flat in the water like it hit a cushion. Crazy I know."

Mmm hmm, I couldn't agree more. I wish the crash had killed more of the monsters that were free now but then maybe my baby would not still be alive too or me. The water was rushing almost to my waist by now, telling me time was running out. "Well we need to figure a way out of here with those bastards blocking the door," I said to him. "Is there any other exit from here? A trap door, anything?"

Ric shook his head for the umpteenth time and it was really starting to piss me off that nothing he said was anything positive. "No the nearest airlock to the bottom level is right outside the door in first class. There is nothing in here. All I have is my luggage. The airlines kept losing my shit every flight so I started just keeping in here with me. I have a couple oxygen tanks for the deep sea diving I had planned to do but otherwise I just have my clothes and not even a weapon, nothing."

I sighed looking around. "Well can we break the windows?" My tone was getting more desperate as I tried to think of anything we could do.

I should know all the answers to my questions from my experience with other missions but I just could not wrap my mind around things as well right now. I was struggling to concentrate while feeling Elena snuggle closer to me, her fingers sneaking under the hem of my wet shirt, her warm hand finding the chilled skin of my waist as she held onto me. God I needed her right now. Everything felt fucking hopeless.

"No the windows are way too strong to break. I don't I even have anything in here that could break them," Ric replied dejectedly.

"Well then how the hell can we get Elena out of here and save Enzo?!" I snapped at him expecting him to offer up a magic solution after all the crap he just said wouldn't work.

"Damon, I heard him calling for you to run," Elena's small voice mumbled from against my throat. "Enzo is more than just another guard here...isn't he?"

I drew in a deep breath and pulled her head back gently from my body, cradling her face in my hands, my thumbs stroking her cheeks, as my fingers were digging into her hair by her ears. "Yes baby. He is my best friend. I know I have so much I need to tell you. I just NEED to get you out of here first. But I promise I will tell you everything."

Her eyes narrowed in curiosity but slowly she nodded to me, her hands up around mine on her face. I smiled at her, eager to get the lies gone from whatever we already were to each other. Right now was not the time but soon. "It's not what it looks like," I heard her mumble maybe to herself. And I nodded to her before pressing my lips to hers in a firm but tender kiss. I captured her mouth in mine, just gently, an action full of promise of more time later.

I needed to pull my attention back to my buddy. It had gone way too quiet behind the steel door as the water kept rushing through the cracks and rising around us. They had not just given up on us and left had they? The loud crack of a gunshot had me jumping back from Elena's lips.

"You hear that Pretty?" I heard his nauseating nickname for me again. I looked at back at Ric who again was shaking his head.

"Door is bulletproof," he confirmed.

Well about time at least one thing went our way, I thought. I saw the thick metal that was lodged against the steel seeing it jiggle at bit before Ric jumped back up holding it tight bracing the door closed. "Lock was fried in the crash," he whispered. "But this should hold. There is no doorknob on that side so they can't pull it open."

I was glad to hear it but it still left us in there as the water kept flooding the room. We couldn't stay here forever. And with no trap doors or way to break the glass I had no idea what to do.

"I know he means something to you. I'll shoot him if you don't open the door Pretty!" I heard Kai scream out. No, I couldn't lose him. But what else could I do? Then I heard another loud thud against the door and the weak sound of my best friend calling out to me.

"Damon." His voice sounded so pained and then I heard coughing and him moaning from the likely injuries he had sustained in saving our lives.

I reached out, my hand trembling as I laid my palm on the door. "I'm here buddy. I'm so sorry." I felt a lump in my throat and swallowed it down needing to figure out how to be the hero now when Enzo had been so much on our hero just a few minutes ago.

"You saved us Enz. You saved Elena. And I will never be able to repay you," I choked out feeling a tear in the corner of my eye.

"You can D. Promise me you will take care of Bon and my baby," he pleaded.

I nodded, not realizing that he would not be able to see me. I felt Elena's arms curl around my waist, her body warm against mine as she laid her head in the hollow between my shoulder blades. I reached for her hands tucked up by my stomach and squeezed them in mine, offering her what little comfort I could as she tried to support me.

I heard another bang and then my buddy cry out and I wondered if Kai had slammed his head against the door. Enzo swore quietly as I had my ear still pressed to the steel.

"Say it!" I heard Kai hiss out and then another bang echoed and Enzo groaned.

"Damon, he wants me to tell you there is no way out. Either you and Elena drown in there or.." there was a long pause. "Or he will kill me."

I shut my eyes, my forehead still leaning against the door. Damn it!

Enzo's voice carried again, sounding nearly frantic. "Don't do it Damon! You have to forget about me! You have to keep..." I heard the another loud noise and a moan as Kai must have hit him again silencing his warning to me.

"Last chance Pretty. Your buddy has a gun to his chest. Mikaelson is ready to blow him away. Open the damn door and get your cute ass and the hot doc out here. You are mine! You have 5 seconds!"

I straightened back up turning around and leaning back against the door, my mouth was open wanting to say something, stop him somehow. I wanted to scream, yell, curse and have a gun just magically appear in my hand that I could go all Rambo on his ass.

"5"

I couldn't do it. I knew that. But to willingly let Enzo die? No, he already told me to stay put and keep her safe. I could not let those psychos at her. I just kept seeing Kai with his hand around her throat, his tongue on her cheek and the terror in her eyes as I stood back from them, damn impotent against him. No, I could not give in.

"4"

I started shaking, knowing I had to let it happen. I was breaking my promise to Bonnie in bringing her husband home. I was losing another partner and another friend would be devastated that I had not saved them. The pain on Stefan's face when I told him Lexi had died when neither of us would give in and break down to say who we were working for had been the moment my bond with my brother just shattered beyond repair. I could not bring his fiance, my partner home and that left us broken as brothers ever since. Their wedding had been planned for a week after we were supposed to get back from the Serbian mission. And when I stumbled off that plane alone, all I remember was my brother's knees hitting the tarmac as his heart broke in a million pieces.

And now I was going to do the same thing to Bonnie! God, no.

"3"

I cringed and literally felt as my stomach started spinning. I struggled to stay standing as my knees started buckling and I fell against the door. Warmth pressed into me more and I turned around and looked up, tears slipping down my cheeks and saw Elena' s mournful brown eyes looking up at me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"2"

I let out a cry as I clung to her, my arms going around her small frame, my tears dripping into her already wet hair. "I can't.." I whimpered, knowing as much as I wanted to I could not open that door. She held me as I broke down. I had not been that raw with anyone but her and this now was the second time I had turned into a crying withering mess in front of her. I remembered what happened that night now. It came back to me in wild flashes as we kissed as the plane crashed.

I buried my head in her shoulder just wishing everything could be different.

"God Damn it Pretty!" I heard Kai yell at me.

"1!"

I had hardly opened my eyes when the gunshot made me feel like I jumped out of my skin. It just shattered the silence and I fell to my knees in the water, my arms clinging to her waist, my head against her smooth stomach. My nose had somehow nuzzled in at the hem of her shirt and could feel her warm skin against my cheek. I just knelt there, the water almost to my neck as I cried.

"No, no Enzo," I sobbed silently my words barely a whisper as I felt Elena running her hands through my hair. I just stayed there, clinging to her belly as I mourned the loss of my best friend.

Then I heard shuffling behind the closed door. Ric was up and moved past us and listened at the door. I could hear arguing between some of the cons but their voices started getting further away. He cocked his head at me as I slowly pulled myself up, gathering what little composure I had left. I sniffled back my hot, salty tears, running the back of my hand over my face.

"I need to bring him back," I murmured aloud. "He needs to go home so Bonnie can say goodbye and have closure."

"Damon I think they are leaving." Ric told me, using my name for the first time. Maybe he saw me as more of an ally than a con?

I moved toward the window and leaned over the control panel. I saw a bunch of the guys swimming away. There was pieces of the airplane wreckage just floating around in the water. I could see Kai dragging himself along on something his arm probably still pretty weak and screwed up. They had given up and left us here to drown!

I nearly jumped as I saw a fin in the water! Holy fuck there was a shark coming right for them!

I was glued to the scene and Ric came over too and joined me as the huge shark was almost on top of Kai. Despite just moments ago crying for my buddy I could not help the smile creeping across my face, thinking that would be a perfect fucking ending to that psychos miserable life!

But in the next second I saw him help another con onto the debris he was floating on, only to literally push them back in the water as the shark lunged at him!

My mouth was hanging open as I watched horrified as the man splashed and fought as blood spurted from his body before the shark ripped him in two and dove back into the red water taking him with him. Oh my God!

By then Kai and a couple others were almost to the beach area not much further away. Kai had raised a gun and shot it multiple times into the water at the shark but I could not tell if it had been hit.

I didn't realize it till it was almost too late when I saw him turn his head and his eyes locked on mine! He could see me in the window and he leveled the gun and started firing at us! I dove down as bullets rained down into the cockpit! The windows were not breaking but the hull seemed to be weaker maybe from the crash already.

I grabbed for Elena, diving behind one of the seats and under the water, my body wrapped around her against the wall. We stayed there as long as I could hold my breath as I felt a bullet graze my leg causing me to cry out and swallow water rapidly before pushing to the surface pulling Elena along with me gasping for air. I heard screaming and more bullets before it was finally quiet, as I curled around her, protecting her with my whole body. Ric too and the other young lady had threw themselves down too and now looked back at me with wide and fearful eyes.

I barely had a chance to turn to Elena when I saw the water just racing from the bullet holes and into the small space. The water quickly rose till past our shoulders and together with Ric seeing him rip off the metal blocking the door, threw we threw our shoulders into it to force it open.

Ric looked shocked. Shouldn't the damn door open? We were the ones holding it closed? He flipped his hair back from his face and looked frantically at me. I just slammed my shoulder against the steel barrier with him again. Damn it!

I turned back seeing Elena leaning over the blonde woman who also looked like had caught a bullet. Her arm was spilling blood and after another slam against the door I saw Elena rip off her long sleeved sheer shirt and tie it around and around the woman's arm.

The water was almost over our heads now and I heard Elena's piercing cry.

"Damon!" she screamed out and waded toward me. I looked sadly back at her before nodding to Ric and throwing both of our weights at the door at the same time again as hard as I could through the heaviness of the water. Finally the door flew back almost off its hinges and we all tumbled with the rushing water into the first class cabin.

I shook my head, this time I knew right where she was and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled as far I could out of the chilly water. She clung to my neck and I nuzzled my nose in her hair. "We are okay baby," I soothed her, smoothing a lock of her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. We floated in the water and I was just so grateful to be out of there before we had drowned to death.

Just then more movement caught my eye as I saw Enzo's body just flip over from the rush of the water and spin him onto his stomach. I stood up more and waded toward him and flipped him back over seeing the deathly pallor of his skin. "Oh God, buddy," I gasped out. His uniform was plastered with blood, torn up skin showed me a bullet hole right through his chest. I lifted him up to lay across the floating chairs that had been ripped from the floor.

I recoiled in shock and slowly lifted my hand from his side to put two fingers on his neck…

There was no pulse. Nothing.

I let out a sob as I gathered him in my arms and cried into his neck. No, no, I didn't want to believe it. I laid my head on his chest as his body lay on the chairs. My cheek was met by a sharp pointy object and I pulled my head back. I sniffled as Elena made her way closer and I unhooked what looked like a pen from my best friends uniform.

Holding it up, I studied it for a moment. I knew what this was! To confirm I pushed the plunger down to slide the pen into place and all the came out was some clear liquid. It was! What the hell?! That meant...

"Elena!" I turned around and she was right there and I saw she had found her medical bag and was she was carrying it again. My eyes were bright with hope for the first time in over an hour. "Elena, check his pulse! Please!" I demanded urgently. Could it be? I hadn't seen them on very many missions but I knew my buddy was the total boyscout and was always prepared for anything.

She nodded to me, placing her fingers on his neck and then sadly shook her head. But I wasn't giving up. "No baby, do you have something stronger, a stethoscope?" She nodded to me and ripped open the bag and pulled it out right away. I waited, my heart in my throat as I had my hands on her hips as I watched her work.

Elena spun back around to me. "It's there Damon. I can hear it! It so faint but he has a pulse!"

I let out the breath that had caught in my throat as I saw her rip open his shirt and examine the bullet wound. There was so much blood but the water just washed it away as she felt all over his chest. Her hand went under him too.

"The bullet went right through Damon. I cant explain it but its looks like it didn't hit anything major at all. It went right between his ribs, missed his heart by a bare inch," her fingers kept probing his skin. "It didn't even puncture a lung! I don't what to tell you or how that is even possible but it is!

I watched her grab a handful of gauze pads from her bag and press them to his wound. Then she took medical tape and taped up the gauze. Her fingers went around on his back and I helped hold him so she could pack and tape up the wound on his back too.

"Elena, I think he purposefully used something to slow his heartbeat to make them think he was dead. This pen," I held it up to her. "Has the counter agent to bring him back from looking like he was dead."

Elena's eyes on me were full of surprise. "Do I even want to know how you know that?" she mumbled.

I shook my head slowly back and forth. "Probably not, but as soon as we get safe I will tell you everything. No more secrets Elena I promise." That thought sounded so good to me.

I turned my focus to Ric who was rummaging back in the cockpit and I saw him grab up his large back pack, stuffing the sat phone and the busted radio in it and zipping it back up. He ripped the first aid kit from the wall as well.

He strode closer and handed it to me. "Here, maybe there is more in there that you can use to help him," he said solemnly. I smiled and thanked him. I brought the box to Elena and she wasted no time in pulling handfuls of the supplies into her bigger bag and zipping it back up.

"Is there any tape around, like thick packing type tape? Ric nodded and threw a few thing around in the waist deep water of the cockpit before I saw him twist open a small compartment in the floor and pull out a large tool box. He tossed a roll of tape at me to give to Elena. She took it and started to tear piece after piece off and tightly seal Enzo's wound making it near watertight.

I raced back down through the almost chest deep water closer to the back of the plane and grabbed the fire extinguishers off the walls beside both doors and held them in my hands. I had found her carry on bag too recognizing it as it floated past the doorway of where we were hiding before and flung it on my shoulder.

I walked back up to Ric waving the fire extinguishers at him. "Shark bait," I said simply. I ripped the shirt off one of the dead bodies floating nearby and tied it to the handle and did the same for the other.

I leaned down opened the front outside door and ripped open the valves and tossed them out into the water. They started spinning around in circles, the shirts attached making wide waves in the water. I prayed it was enough to attract any sharks as I ran for the back of the plane.

Elena with the help of the young girl Caroline, had already dragged Enzo almost to the door by the time Ric and I got back. Ric adjusted his bag on his shoulder and passed me an oxygen tank. He nodded to me and put another one in his in his mouth. "We will share," He grabbed onto Caroline's arm pulling her closer and she smiled stiffly clearly nervous."You guys share that one and stay away from the surface as much as you can."

"It's go time beautiful," I nodded to Elena. She nodded back and I lifted my buddy up in my arms and waded us closer to the door. I twisted the lock and it popped open flooding the plane more as the water pulled it down further into the depths of the ocean.

"Are you sure its safe?" the woman spoke finally when I hadn't heard a word from her.

I smiled at her, leaning Enzo against me. "It's our best shot. Follow us and head for the other side of those rocks there."

"You ready?" I looked back at my love, her arms tight around my waist again.

She gave me a weak half smile. "I'm scared Damon. But as long as we are together." I knew what she meant, I was scared too. I pulled her tighter to my side, giving her one more quick kiss before we dove into the water.

I kept Enzo up above the water my grip firm on him hoping that just one person floating would not draw anyone's attention, especially Kai's. I breathed deep and then passed the tank her to and we buddy breathed all the way, seeing the water get shallower and shallower.

I didn't dare look back, fearful of more sharks around us and just prayed that my little MacGyver device would keep them busy long enough for us to get to shore. I pulled Enzo along keeping his head above the surface and finally peeked up out of the water. I could see more people, further away but no one seemed to have seen us. Behind me I heard loud sucking sounds to see that the plane was almost fully submerged and being dragged down into the bright blue water. The signs of how we had gotten here disappearing from sight.

I dragged my buddy up and out of the water, laying him down behind the rock out jutting from the water beside a type of beach as Elena pulled herself from the ocean. The cons seemed to be making themselves at home of the beach so I knew we needed to stay far away from there.

Barely a minute later Ric and Caroline surfaced and scurried over to us. We all stayed hidden behind the rocks away from the beach. I dragged what little supplies I could grab, up into the trees and tucked them behind a bush.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon and into the evening was spent exploring the area and keeping a safe distance from the cons. The men were so loud and some of them whooping in happiness that they were free and so it was relatively easy to avoid being spotted. Elena and I left Ric and Caroline with Enzo and to my delight we found a small cave, hidden so well in the foliage around it that I had only found it by mistake.

Panting heavily I had leaned back against what I thought was a hard rock surface only to literally fall and tumble into the small space. There was barely enough for room for two, so once we got back Ric and I decided that Enzo should get to lay there safely and have one person keeping watch over him. All three of us carefully brought Enzo to the cave which thankfully wasn't far up into the dense trees. I watched Elena kneel down beside him and change his bandages and check his pulse again.

I knew if he had in fact taken some kind of drug to slow down his heartbeat then there was still hope. My best friend, Bonnie's precious husband could still come back to us! The pen on his pocket was the drug to pull him back out of the almost coma, but I knew for it to not do any permanent damage to him I needed to wait 24 hours before injecting him.

So we had nothing to do but wait. I watched Elena stand back up and strip her gloves off before looking back at me.

I nodded at her and moved to pull the blanket back up over him. Ric's bag that he had all his stuff in was like he was fucking Mary Poppins and I had no idea how he fit so much in there! He had brought 2 blankets, plus clothes, the oxygen masks, and he somehow managed to fit the sat phone and the busted radio in there too. Crazy amount of space. I was surprised he didn't pull out a damn coat rack!

I moved closer seeing Ric turn his head to me. "Hey Damon, you practically look like you are glowing in the dark man!" he said of my almost neon orange jumpsuit. I knew he was right but right then I had no other choice.

"Yeah I know," I commented back. "But there isn't enough on underneath these for me to be any kind of decent." I made a face at my love, winking at her in my totally sexy way as I watched her struggle for her composure.

"I have to keep them on." I grumbled. But before I could think it over more he tossed me a shirt and jeans. I smiled at him nodding my thanks for his kindness.

Jeans, hell yes. It had been over a month since I had worn jeans. Thank you Captain Saltzman. I wriggled my arms back enough to get the sleeves of the jumpsuit off letting it fall to my waist and saw Elena's eyes on me. She was repacking her bag of supplies back up as I let out a small groan as my body protested my arms being up back in that awkward angle and that caused her to turn back to me.

"Damon, are you sure you are alright?" her soft timid voice asked me. She stood up and walked till she was right in front of me.

I cleared my throat and nodded, putting up my hands. "Me? Yeah babe. Just fabulous. Don't worry about me." I pulled my tight white t shirt up over my head along with the thin wife beater and I felt her fingers proddening my skin and muscles. I looked down where she was focused seeing big ugly bruises already forming.

"Ahh!" Her fingers pushed against my ribs and I glared at her. "Damn it Doctor Gilbert that hurts!" I made a face at her, not impressed that she had gotten me to whimper out like a damn toddler.

"Stop being a baby Salvatore," she scowled back at my stubbornness and I realized her saying my name like that I loved, compared to the guards always call me by my last name. "Then let me fix it. You have some bruised ribs too baby."

I cringed again seeing her clearly enjoying my discomfort as a smile crept on her face. "It's not funny Elena," I drawled at her.

She pushed more on another spot on my ribs and I bit back another painful cry. But from her next touch that cry came out again as I bit my lip. "Ahh, stop that! You are making it worse!"

She laughed, actually laughed at me! "No I'm not. I'm just seeing where it hurts."

I scoffed at her and saw Ric chucking at our banter before turning away and leaving us alone. The woman Caroline was already asleep curled up in the cave partially sharing the blanket draped over Enzo.

"It hurts everywhere Elena! Damn Donovan saw to that even in the space of a few minutes." I groaned again. I loved her hands on me, no doubt there, but not pushing around and manipulating the muscles that were so tender from being beaten.

"Well then just stay still and I'll tape it up around those ribs and it should ease some of the pressure." I nodded numbly to her, just wanting doctor time to be over so I could just hold her in my arms. She made everything better. I had been so focused on getting her safe and Enzo that I had hardly noticed how much my body ached till now.

I lifted my arms and groaned again at the sharp pain it brought as I watched her fingers move on my bare chest. She seemed to be in full doctor mode and if she had checked my heartbeat right then she would have found it was nearly pounding out of my chest.

She pulled a large piece of tape out and fastened it across the bruised ribs as I whimpered again. So much for being tough and manly I thought. A few more pieces of tape across half my chest and I was all doctored up for the night. She gave me a water bottle and more tablets that she said would ease the pain so it would not feel so inflamed. I nodded popping them in my mouth and swishing the water after. I made a mental note that we needed to look for fresh water tomorrow.

Here I was sitting on the ground with her in front of me again needing to get out of my pants in front of her. There was no mistaking the nervous feeling she had around me...half naked me.

But this was not the time to take things further that way. I could see how exhausted she was from the whole day already and I was determined that all I wanted in the whole world was to hold her all night.

I stood up, toeing off my boots and pulled down my pants to slip on the jeans and I swear I could see her eyes widen in the near darkness. I could feel the air crackling with the intensity of our connection. My eyes were on hers as I buttoned up the dark washed dark blue jeans and bent to pick up the black button up shirt Alaric had left me. I slipped into the sleeves and did up the buttons and slipped my boots back on as I heard Ric coming back likely from the bathroom.

He slipped a hoodie on top of his pilots uniform and tossed me a leather jacket. "Here, that should help keep you warm tonight. Its lined and pretty decently warm." He tossed another hoodie at Elena and she slipped it on. She looked adorable all cozy and I watched her pull her hair up into a loose ponytail, exposing her long slender neck, thin tendrils hanging down framing her face.

"Thanks man, for everything," I mumbled. "See you in the morning. Promise me you will let me know if anything changes with him." He nodded to me and then turned to sit at the base of the cave keeping watch over my buddy and his lady friend. I turned to Elena and held out my hand for her and she took it.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her, my eyes seeking hers in the near darkness. I saw her slow nod at me as she squeezed my hand. I pulled her along a few few away and pointed up. She followed my gaze and looked up into the trees.

"I don't want to risk anyone finding us at night and I would stay up all night and protect you like a good little hero should," I laughed. "But can hardly keep my eyes open from everything hurting like hell. So are you up to sleeping like the monkeys?"

Her gaze in my eyes was bemused but she looked open to the idea. I smiled back at her. "Okay then Doc, start climbing." I helped her up to the first branch and then determined not to show her how much it hurt to climb, I bit back more pain. We climbed higher till I found a suitable large branch that we could tuck ourselves beside. I leaned down, resting my back against the one branch and my feet on another one as I motioned for her to come closer.

I saw the confusion in her eyes at where she should possibly sit. "Come 'ere, baby," I opened my arms. "Nothing else has to happen. Can I just hold you?" My eyes were wide and my lip out in a pout and she smiled sweetly at me before climbing into my lap straddling me.

"Mmm, you feel so good," I mumbled. She nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck, her arms tight around my waist. I was ready to settle in and sleep like a baby even being up in a tree with her in my arms.

I could hear shouting however faint and from how high up we were I could see a dull glow on the beach that the cons actually got a fire going. Wow, I was impressed.

But just then the sky opened up above us and the rain fell down in sheets with almost no warning. She curled closer in to me but I could feel her hoodie that Ric had given her was soaked already. I shrugged painfully out of the leather jacket feeling the bark from the tree rough against my back with only the thin shirt as a barrier.

"Here, take it," I offered her. "Get out of that wet hoodie." She nodded silently to me and lifted her arms and I helped her pull it over her head and wrap the jacket around her shoulders. But damn it all to hell, she was still shivering even with the jacket and the warm dry inside of it.

"Hey Elena," I got her attention once more. "Let me keep you warm, please," I pleaded knowing what I needed to do. The rain was running in trails down her face and hair.

"Okay, Damon. I do trust you." I pulled the jacket back off her shoulders and tentatively curled my fingers under the hem of her thin tank top and started to edge it up over her stomach. She slowly lifted her arms for me to fully slip it from her body leaving her in just her bra and pants. My throat was so dry, my eyes dilated so wide in the darkness as I pulled the jacket back over her arms.

Then I sucked in a breath and undid my shirt one button at a time slowly, giving her lots of chances to say no. But she simply stared at me, her eyes darting from the skin I was revealing and back up to my eyes. Once my shirt was hanging open I gently tugged her body closer on my lap and nearly gasped at the feel of her bare skin on mine. I felt her sharp intake of breath too and then she leaned her head on my shoulder and I felt her hands snake around my naked waist.

I kissed the top of her head tenderly. "Just sleep my beauty," and I felt her nod her head still buried against my shoulder. I smiled up into the bright starry sky and could not contain my grin. She felt incredible against me and I pulled the jacket up tighter around us feeling her shivering fade as I closed my eyes...

* * *

Aww. I hope you loved it. I loved that last scene SO much.

Please take a minute and tell me what you thought of the chapter. I would love to update more often but it takes a few nights total within my busy life with work and husband and kids so if you guys would prefer shorter chapters sometimes then I can do that too. But to pull off one 10,000 words long then it takes longer to write.

Can't wait to hear what you think! Delena fandom is the best! And don't forget to check out more amazing authors in here. Morvamp, deepwater1978, delenadreams, vitsash, scarlett2112, Mariah april may. Love their stories and I'm reading a really hot one called Love Lessons right now by SW Princess. I know these authors would love your support!

More soon! Can't wait to explore the island more on day 2. :)


	7. Broken in the Darkness

A/N: So sorry it took so long to get you this next chapter. I made it extra long. Longer than any yet! I had a two weeks of stress with my job as a childcare provider and the government here trying to shut down private homes that care for kids to push them into the public run facilities. But the public ones have huge waiting lists so it been so much stress helping families find care for my part time clients and am now limited to only being able to care for full time clients. So two single moms I felt horrible having to say I couldn't watch their kids anymore. Anyway. Its all been figured out now and I can finally think again to write.

So I gave you a very Delena-lishous chapter full of just them even in the flashback! Enjoy and review and tell me what you think. Things are heating up and I hope you can feel the emotion. I had mentioned a night at the prison that Damon cannot remember due to trauma related memory loss and I am now revealing that to you from ELena's POV. Also it was very much time for him to come clean about his past and his reasons for being in the prison. So if any from the CIA point of view still isn't clear, please let me know.

I am behind on my reading and reviewing other amazing authors on here too so I need to get to that next. Check out my beta's delenadreams incredible stories, Mariah April May just posted a new chapter of The Scandal that I have no read yet, scarlett2112 has new chapters for Tomorrow and This Isnt What We Meant, VitsAsh has a new chapter in Stumbling Upon, deepwater1978 just finished Kiss Me or Kill Me with a bang and there are more great authors to check out that love Delena and are keeping them alive past the show.

Love you all. Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows. Keep them coming.

Have a great weekend!

* * *

Elena's POV

It felt strange when I woke up. I didn't remember right away where I was. I could feel the rain still lightly dripping onto my already soaked hair, the drops making their way between the fabric of the jacket around me to my bare skin underneath. I felt a hard smooth chest under my cheek and could hear the soft deep breathing of the man holding me.

 _Damon_

I blinked away the water from my eyes and tilted my head up from where I was nestled in against his shoulder. His breaths were slow and deep against my face and I could smell his manly scent as he breathed in and out so rhythmically. His eyes were closed, but not tightly, more relaxed as if he might be in a peaceful dream and not facing any horrors that could be made worse in his head.

At that moment I realized I hadn't had any nightmares while I slept in his arms at all. I didn't even know how long it had been since I had slept without the fear of watching my whole family die. The scenes were on a constant replay in my mind whenever I closed my eyes. But finally not tonight.

And it was all because of Damon.

I nuzzled my head down in the crook of his arm again, my hands resting around his naked waist. He was so warm, his skin so soft and his presence soothed any fears that tried to plague my mind. He felt like peace in the midst of frightening all out war.

My every breath pressed my skin against his again, the fullness of my breast to his muscled chest. It felt so strange and yet so perfect. My white lace bra was the only barrier between us as he held me against him. I tried to slow my breathing and closed my eyes to sleep some more, but my mind felt very awake from everything we had already been through.

He had kissed me as we were crashing. That had been the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced in my young life. I had been so scared, my mind reliving every aspect, every detail of the horrible day I lost everyone I loved. I felt him clinging to me, his body wrapped tight around me, his legs between mine to hold me protectively in the seat as the plane spun and tumbled out of control.

As we kissed and felt his arms around me I could remember my brothers arms around Anna. They both were caressing her belly and the little life that they had created that never got to be born. I could see my mother's fear, her looking back and forth between Jeremy and me and Dad, like she did not know how to be there for all of us at once. My dad had been so strong. I could see him fighting tears in his eyes as I tried to help our mother into her parachute that she never got to use. How I was the only one that was pulled up to safety as the plane crashed I had no idea.

Aaron too I remember just looking at me like he knew it was the end for us. Little did he know that I had already promised myself that I was going to give him back his engagement ring at the end of our family vacation and break his heart. He had been so kind and loving to me and I thought I loved him back. I thought I knew he was the one. But the closer we got to our wedding, the more trapped I felt. I didn't feel the joy and exuberance of him as that man. It was more like I liked the _idea_ of falling in love, happiness and forever and the fun of planning my wedding that I had dreamed about since I was a little girl. I wanted love so much. I thought I had found it with him, but it felt wrong. It wasn't passionate; like I could never live without him. Sure I grieved after the loss of him and everyone else but not in the way that I thought I would.

I wondered why I had been spared too. Was it to meet Damon? He seemed so unlike who I thought I would end up with and yet everything with him was exactly what being with Aaron wasn't. Just laying and snuggling against Damon's warm body right now and my heart was pounding like a 13 year old girl after their first kiss. I knew he was different and I wanted to explore that, as wrong as it was to fall in love with an inmate. But he was more than that. There was more to him than just a man in prison.

I sighed, burying my nose against his skin inhaling the scent that was just him. He smelled of the fresh rain that was still falling all around us, mixed with prison issue body wash that all the men used. But combined with his own scent he was intoxicating and I could not get enough. My arms curled tighter around him, pulling him in more against me.

"You have no idea how much I want to know what you are thinking Beauty."

I nearly jumped since his voice had rumbled against my ear resting on his chest. My head tilted up to be met with lazy, half open blue eyes. "Damon," I breathed, just loving the sound of his name.

I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to understand all that he promised me he would tell me about him. So much didn't make sense. And yet I loved him without even knowing the whole truth about him. I already loved the inmate; the man in chains. The man that walked into my infirmary a month ago with his head hanging down. I already wanted to smooth his raven dark hair from his cheek that day. I had no idea how the attraction could have been so intense so quickly.

"Elena," he whispered, his lips in my hair as he spoke as I felt a smile grow on his kissable lips. "Now that we have established who is who is here, how about you tell me what is spinning in that pretty little head of yours." I shivered at just what the feel of his lips against my head could do to me.

His mouth turned down into a frown before I answered him. "What's wrong? Are you still cold?" The look on his face was so damn adorable.

I shook my head, smiling at him wondering what he would do if I had said yes to still being cold. Offer me his shirt that was hanging loosely open on him? "No baby, I'm perfect."

His frown melted away to reveal a dimpled smile as he pulled me closer, his arms tight around my back. "You were shivering. Are you sure?"

"Yes Damon I'm sure. You just umm." Oh how could I say this? "Your lips against my skin was kind of making me shiver. In a good way," I added.

His lips curled up more. My head was still tilted so I was looking up in his eyes as I lay tucked into his body. "Oh," was his very in depth and insightful response. I almost giggled at him looking tongue tied by my answer.

"You feel so good," I mumbled and gave him light kisses along his jaw. His eyes fluttered closed and I felt his arms slid down to cradle my hips from on top of the leather jacket he had draped over me.

I meant every word. He did feel SO good; safe, warm, soothing and just everything I needed right then and possibly forever.

A groan came up his throat just as my kisses made their way from his jaw, to the side of his lips until I pulled his chin down and devoured his lips with mine. His mouth opened to my seeking and eager tongue looking for his. I pulled myself up more, my core pressed against him through my jeans as my arms wound around his neck.

Kissing Damon was like nothing I had ever felt.

His hands moved up my sides till they cradled my head, tilting it to deepen the kiss. I moaned into his hungry mouth as his hands tunneled through my hair, holding my head tight to his.

"Mmm Damon," I whimpered breathlessly. I buried my fingers in the wet black strands of his hair, holding his head in place for me to explore his mouth deeper, my lips eager for more of the taste of him.

I felt his hips push up ever so gently against me straddling him as we kissed and my hips thrust down feeling that same pull to be closer. My fingers cupped the back of his neck before my flat palms spread down over his bare chest.

"God Elena," he breathed out when we took in some much needed oxygen. He just stared at me, his eyes sparking in the moonlight as the rain ran in trails on our exposed skin. I trembled again as his hands cradled my face, his thumbs stroking my cheeks as his fingers dug into the hair by my ears. His forehead fell to rest on mine as we just gazed in each others eyes. "I love you so much," he whispered into the air between us.

I inhaled sharply at the intensity of his gaze, seeing the blue in his eyes so deep and dark with lust at that moment. My hands slid back up his bare chest and under his wet shirt, tugging it off his shoulders and down his back. "I love you too," I said softly.

His eyes widened, likely at my boldness before he reached down and tugged the leather jacket off my own shoulders to fall down behind me. His hands rubbed down my arms, gently taking both of my bra straps with them as he crashed his lips back onto mine as his arms moved to tighten around my bare back.

My heart was pounding so hard in my chest as he explored my back, my sides, his hands rubbing past the sides of my breasts before settling down gripping my bare hips just above my jeans and tugging me harder against him on his lap. "Mm mm," he purred, as his kisses went from my lips to the shell of my ear. My nails dug into his biceps as he sucked my ear lobe into his mouth and I whimpered against his cheek.

His breath was panting out of him as he pulled back to look at me again. "You..." he tried, maybe not knowing what words to say as his hands massaged the skin of my hips in between his fingers. "You have no idea what you do to me, Beauty."

I smiled and he smiled back at me before wiggling his eyebrows sexily. "I'm serious, Elena." And I knew he had to be; the way he looking at me with so much love in his eyes. "And I've decided that Beauty is my favorite nickname for you," he said kissing the tip of my nose.

I could not stop smiling. I loved the sound of him calling me Beauty. "Does that make you my Beast?" I teased. I ran my fingers through his longish dark hair. "You even almost have the hair for it. And those eyes. God Damon, your eyes are such a rich deep blue right now, just like the Beast's. That was one of my favorite movies growing up."

He laughed and kissed my forehead before he stuck out his lip in a cute pout at me. "I guess I could be your Beast. I am the bad guy here, just minus the chains and the prison orange and of course the fur and paws." He chuckled again.

I pulled at his one hand that I knew he still had the cuff on. "Not minus _all_ the chains, baby," I reminded him. I knew he had tried a couple times since we got to the island to get them off but the damn handcuff refused to budge. So it hung from his wrist as a glaringly clear sign that he was still a prisoner despite changing into normal clothes and not being on a plane to be put in prison for life.

It reminded me that he had promised he would tell me everything once we were away from the plane and safe. Maybe this wasn't safe enough but I didn't want to wait anymore. I wanted, no _I needed_ to know who I had fallen for. How much worse could the truth be? I didn't want to admit it but I was nervous.

"Damon, you said once we were safe..." He was already nodding at me knowing what I was asking. He leaned forward and I felt his hands pulled my bra straps back up and the jacket back over me shielding my already wet skin from more rain. I did the same thing helping get his shirt back up on his shoulders, knowing too that there could be plenty more time for kissing later. I was so anxious to hear what he was going to say.

He lifted me gently enough to lay on his lap with both legs to the side as he held me back again in the crook of his arm. Damon rocked me back and forth and it seemed he was looking for the right words to say. "I know that what I am about to tell you is against agency policy, but screw it. I just cant keep you in the dark anymore Elena. I can't. It has hurt me so much to lie to you."

His expression was mournful, pleading like he was scared that once he had told me the truth I would reject him. "It's okay Damon. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you," I looked up in his eyes.

"You don't know that," he replied quickly, his voice low. "I want to believe that this won't change anything but whatever happens I just know I need to tell you. You of all people involved in this deserve the truth."

I ran my hand up and down his arm as he talked and tangled our fingers together. He smiled as he looked down at our entwined hands and lifted them to kiss my knuckles tenderly. "I don't want to lose you baby," he whispered, his lips on my skin.

"I trust you Damon. Just please tell me," I coaxed him, my eyes soft on his as I smiled and pulled our hands so that I could kiss his knuckles too. My brown eyes never left his as I saw his eyelids flutter as my lips brushed across the back of his hand.

"Okay." He sucked in a breath and I braced myself and had no idea what for. "I work for the CIA Elena."

My eyes must have looked twice their size the way he was looking at me. He was studying my expression maybe fearful of me pulling away from him at the truth. CIA? "Okay, um, wow." I cleared my throat seeing his desperate gaze on me. "I uh thought people only said that in the movies."

He chuckled lightly, pulling his hand out of mine only to re-tangle our fingers together again and again like nervous habit, not that I was complaining. Any way we were touching felt amazing.

"Well it is not as glamorous as Hollywood portrays it. But it's true baby. I have worked for them for almost 10 years, right out of high school. My first year of University I was approached and I wanted to serve my country so I accepted. There was extensive training for almost the whole first 2 years before I became field ready. My brother Stefan in that time was recruited as well and rose up the ranks faster than I did. He became a special agent in charge of the missions and he is amazing at his job. He is my only hope of us getting out of here and getting rescued. He would have known the plane went down since they knew we were to arrive in Spain in 12 hours."

I stayed silent just taking in what he was saying. He tucked a stray strand of wet hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek. "You with me so far Beauty?" I nodded and urged him to continue.

"I was assigned a mission to recover some mystery tech. I don't know who had it or what their endgame even was with it but it has the power to remotely take control of any airplanes nav systems to use the plane as a weapon." My eyes widened at that as he explained more. "Its like 9'11, but now the terrorists don't even need to hijack a plane and use it to attack innocent people. Its less messy and so much more dangerous."

"Was that what happened? Is that why we crashed here?" I asked him timidly, almost not wanting to know that there were more enemies then just the ones we already were on the island with.

He nodded leaning forward, pulling my head closer and running his lips through my hair, while his thumb stroked the back on my hand gently. "I don't you have to be scared baby." He kissed my forehead. "Part of me would love to tell you everything will be fine. The creeps on the beach will all get re-arrested, my brother will put on his hero hair and rescue us and we will take down the terrorists and clear my name. But that all sounds like a lot to expect." He gave me a shaky smile and I realized he was being real, not all tough and confident like he had been with me in the beginning. He was telling me he couldn't magically fix everything and not just telling me what I wanted to hear.

I squeezed his hand in mine and smiled up at him. "I trust you Damon. I know you will do everything in your power to get us out of here and keep us alive."

He smiled and this time it reached his eyes. "I know, and you are right. I will do all I can to protect you. I know everything sounds overwhelming and hopeless but I choose to have faith. Without that, I have nothing. Its the only thing that's keeping me going."

I smiled back up at him and captured his lips in a quick kiss before pulling back again. "I know together we can get out of this mess. We can survive this." I sat up more in his lap determined to listen more to his story. "So you think the men who hired you used that tech to crash us here?"

He nodded slowly and ran his tongue over his lips which just made me want to dive in to taste him again and again and just forget talking. I realized I wasn't scared of who he really was. If anything I loved him so much more knowing he was not a criminal and instead a hero for our country.

"I can't say for sure because I don't have any proof but yes I believe that is exactly what happened here. The men I was working for undercover used us and this was the perfect way to get rid of us. I was going to testify and my brother had arranged for us in the agency to work together with the Bulgarian government to grant me immunity if I could give them the name of the man that was in possession of the tech we wanted to destroy. I embedded myself enough to get hired to head up a hit for these monsters. Klaus, Kol, were on the team, and Markos and Wes who are both dead were too."

I cringed remembering the man Wes get shot and took his last breaths looking at us hiding in the back of the plane. "They had no idea I wasn't just some hired thug like they were. My job was to plan and execute the hit as a demonstration of the techs power. We were supposed to kill the President of Bulgaria's whole family at his daughters wedding on May 23rd last month.

I gasped at that and Damon's eyes were studying mine. I'm sure he was dying to know what I was thinking then. "I'm okay. Just keep going," I reassured him but I felt a lump in my throat and swallowed hard, scared to know more.

He nodded slowly as if considering my request, his eyes locked on mine, the blue in his so bright and intense.

"Elena just kiss me please," he pleaded his eyes looking glassy. Was he nervous that this was too much for me to take? "I need to know I'm not losing you by telling you all this. You have no idea how amazing it feels to be real with you, no more lies but I just..." I didn't let him finish and as he was talking I twisted my body around more and I gripped his shoulders to steady myself before plunging my lips hard onto his.

His arms came up around my back holding me tight as I deepened the kiss, trying to show him that nothing had changed. He needed me to _show him_ , it sounded like more than just tell him and I was more than happy too.

He had faith keeping him going. Well I had him.

I cupped his face as I heard him moan and my tongue found his and I sucked on it gently as I felt his fingers up in my hair holding my head in place. I pressed my bra clad chest back up against him and whimpered at all the feelings racing at lightning speed through me. How was it that every kiss could be more intense than the next with this incredible man? The more I knew him, the more I loved him and wanted him to be mine forever.

We devoured each others moans and kissed hungrily, tasting, aching and needy for each other. I wondered if somehow I could make everything just disappear around us.

Like the next moment I wouldn't be high up in a tree on an island with dangerous murderers and rapists wandering around free. Instead I would be laying in Damon's bed wrapped up in his sheets as he lay above me, his strong muscled arms at the sides of my head, his fingers brushing my hair from my face as he leaned down kissing me so deeply as he made me his. I could feel his hard body and imagined my nails digging into his bare back as I enveloped him in my warmth. Our foreheads would touch, his ocean eyes fixated on mine. I could see the sweat dripping down his cheek to his jaw before he dove down and kissed me again, harder, deeper as he groaned my name into my mouth thrusting me harder into the soft mattress below me...I felt so close. My feelings spinning wildly as I felt waves cresting as my heart pounded. So close...

Another moan from him pulled me back from my fantasies of us together. Whoa, where the hell did that come from? I wondered. I was having X rated fantasies while I was kissing Damon! Sure it would be amazing to be out of danger, safe and warm behind locked doors with no threats to our happiness anywhere. But that was not out reality right now. As much as I wanted it, I needed to be here for him now in the present and not be longing for the future that we might not get to.

I didn't even know where he lived or where his bed was. I could have imagined us at my apartment with Ian likely staring the newcomer in my life and most likely jealous of Damon snuggling me.

But no somehow my mind brought me to his place. Maybe his home meant safety and security for me more than the paper thin walls and weak locks I had in my apartment. It wasn't even mine, not really.

I should have left there months ago and not kept dwelling in the past. I had taken over my brother and his girlfriend's little place. Jeremy was an artist and not making much money for them and Anna had been a teacher before she went on maternity leave. I didn't know why but I felt closer to my only brother there. I had even left the room they had decorated as a nursery all alone with the crib sitting there and gifts from baby showers and a swing and rocking chair. I would sit there for ages some nights rocking in that chair and just held a soft blanket to my face and cry for my family.

I had not even realized it but I started crying right then while I was kissing Damon. He must have sensed my change in mood almost instantly and pulled his head back, tilting my chin up to look deeply into my eyes. "Hey my beauty, why so sad?"

I sniffled and drew in some more rain smelling fresh air as he rubbed my shoulders through the thin leather, helped my arms in the sleeves and held me close again. "What were you thinking about?" he prodded gently. "Whatever it is you can tell me. I want to be here for you too, just like you are for me." I smiled at him and he smiled softly back, while brushing a wet strand of my hair back from my cheek.

"Be real with me too Elena. You don't have to be afraid." His head was bent low, his hair brushing my forehead. "I have known I think since the day I met you that you were carrying such a deep pain Elena. Please don't carry it alone. Let me help you." His eyes were wide in the near darkness with just the moon shining down on us.

I sniffled feeling a few stray tears slip down my cheeks. I knew I should tell him. He would understand. I did trust him. I shuddered suddenly feeling a bolt of energy zipping around inside my veins as his head bent more and he kissed the tears away that had dripped down my face. His fingers were in my hair as he guided my head to catch each tear as they fell. "God, Damon," I whimpered, my fingers wrapping around his waist again.

I cleared my throat and sniffled again. "I want to tell you and I will, I promise. Just please finish your story first. I want to understand. And I promise you nothing will change between us. I love you."

Damon grinned widely at me, his expression so peaceful and happy like being here with me was enough to fix everything that was wrong in our lives. "Okay Elena, okay. I want you to understand too I do, SO much." He pulled my head to his and kissed the crown of my head while cuddling me tighter in his arms. "I know I told you we were hired to kill the President and his family?" I nodded remembering his revelations before he begged me to kiss him.

"Anyway as you know from your research that day at the prison. They are alive and well. And I told you I was on the plane. My team wanted us to do it. Just wipe out that mans whole family. They had no idea I was CIA and was just there to track the hit back to the man who ordered it. But of course I couldn't go through with it. All that collateral damage, in the name of retrieving the mystery tech. All those innocent people. There were children there; mother's nursing their babies, grandparents all there to celebrate the wedding. I could see that through the sat images."

"Markos killed passengers and took their identities to sneak us on board the plane. That was hard enough for me. I prided myself in being an agent that did not take innocent life unless there was no other option. Once aboard, he killed the Air Marshal. Wes was in charge of the tech making sure everything went smoothly. All he had to do was plant a device to allow the man on the ground to hack the planes instruments and they then had full control. It was a full airplane, passengers of all ages and races all just trusting the pilot and his control of the plane to safely make it to their destination."

He drew in a deep breath, running his hands up and down my back now covered in the leather jacket. "So I lied. I told the men that hired us that the satellite showed the wedding reception had started early and they were already all there. I lied about the timing when in fact their was no one there yet except the few servers and caterers for the food." Damon sniffled and wiped his cheek.

"Their deaths were on me," he said sadly. "I could not save everyone."

I still didn't understand everything but I saw the pain on his face, the compassion and the loss he must have felt. I barely had comprehended the whole. "I work for the CIA', let alone all this.

"Hey baby," I tilted his chin down to me. As he had spoken of those that had died, his eyes had wandered away from mine. "I know you did everything you could," I looked pointedly at him.

He sniffled again. "I tried. We had a half hour once we gave the times to the men taking control of the plane and I just claimed their sat images weren't accurate and they believed me. Hell I was the leader, getting paid 3 million just for this hit alone and it was only a demonstration." His gaze in my eyes was still so deep, so seeking of my understanding.

"Klaus, Kol, Markos and Wes jumped from the plane and I told them I would be right behind them. But instead I rounded up all the people on the plane before it was taken over from the ground and I got them all to parachute to safety. Then the empty plane crashed into the reception area."

He had done everything he could. If it wasn't for him then all those people in the plane would have died too. Wow.

"The men who hired us arranged a meet to pay us but they never showed. Instead we were met by dozens of cops that had surrounded the area and we almost didn't get away. I was shot and nearly died."

My mouth fell open at that. What? "Where Damon?" I found myself needing to know. He moved me back further off his lap more while still holding me securely in one hand while the other unbuttoned his jeans.

My eyes must have widened still more and he put a finger to my lips. "It's fine baby. The wound was just right here." He folded down the hem of the dark washed jeans to reveal a slight scar on the skin near his hipbone. I ran my fingers across it tenderly before he buttoned the jeans back up and hid the damaged skin. I wondered how many other scars he had hidden.

"It hurt like hell but I survived. Getting shot is never on my list of fun past times.' He laughed and then cringed in pain and I wondered if I was leaning too much on his bruised ribs. But he just held me there and continued.

"I nearly bled out before Klaus and Kol found me. We had all run different directions and once I didn't show up at the rendezvous point they started looking for me. Hell they hated me and blamed me for the mission going so wrong. But they wanted their money, no question there and I was the only conduit to it through the men who hired us. So they saved my life thinking I could still get them their money. They were so wrong."

"By the time we got to an underground safe house it was all over the news and they had our pictures claiming we were responsible for the attempted assassination of their President. So we ran and kept running barely getting out of the country alive. Stefan said the way the CIA was going to get the name of the man at the top of this plot was to follow the money. But with no money exchanged, no bank deposits, no account numbers meant no money trail. Nothing. We had failed."

Damon sighed and I watched his head fall back against the tree trunk. I sat up more in his lap and lifted my hand to tangle my fingers in his hair at the base of his neck. His eyes closed and he moaned almost silently as I saw his throat tighten as he swallowed.

"You didn't fail Damon. You saved all those people from being killed. You are their hero." I tilted his head back to mine seeking out his forlorn blue eyes. "Just like you are my hero," I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his again never get enough of the taste of him. He was shaking now too and I guessed not from the cold. I wanted to hear the end of his story.

"How did you get all the way to the States with so many people after you? How does Enzo fit into all this?" I saw his lip quiver at the mention of his best friend. "Hey, hey Damon," I said grabbing his face, sitting up nearly on my knees that were on either side of his legs. "You said he would be okay right? You can just give him the liquid in that pen and he will wake up?"

He nodded, pulling me back down in his lap. Maybe my closeness helped him too? "I can't let him die. I just can't. Bonnie would never recover."

My face scrunched up at the new name. "Who?" I queried gently.

"Bonnie is Enzo's wife. She is pregnant with their first baby and she's due in only a few weeks." A silent tear slipped from his eye. "She needs him. I have to bring him back to her. I need him too. He and I have been through everything together."

"Wow, that is amazing that Enzo has a family. We will get him back to them, I know it Damon." I tried to sound strong and confident.

"He is amazing," Damon whispered, his eyes still holding so much sadness. "He had been there for me since we met in training for the CIA and we clicked instantly. Always goofing around and pissing off the team leader trying to actually get us to concentrate and teach us what we needed to know. We have always had each other backs and would die for the other." He shook his head and looked like he was trying to pull himself from the past again to finish his story.

"Once we were caught in the States, Stefan pulled some strings with the higher ups to get me protection in the prison. He paid my cellmate to keep the others on my team away from me or any other creep looking to fight, had him to deal with. My brother bought me protection in that hell hole and I have no idea how I would have survived otherwise. As added assistance Stef called in a few favors and got my buddy in as a CO at Maxwell Heights. In there it was just Enz and I against the world."

I stroked my thumb down his cheek slowly. "And yet you still ended up getting hurt despite that protection baby. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done more." I ran my hand over his still bright black eye that Matt had given him. I reached up and kissed around his eye soothing the bruised skin. He whimpered softly against my head. "I had you Elena for every little cut and scrape. And you staying with me when I was poisoned, and holding me when I was delirious from the burn pain. Your touch, hell just your presence made everything better."

My ears perked up as he mentioned his burn. "You remember?" I asked breathlessly. I had never brought it up at all since that night. It was so clear in my mind and it felt so wrong that I was the only one who remembered such an intimate night.

We lay in the near darkness, the silence all around us as I waited for him to confirm my question. Was he thinking about it right now? All I heard were the sounds of the night creatures making their way around to find food. I nearly thought I had imagined him saying he remembered that night since he was just silent for minutes on end.

"I remember." His sweet voice cut through the silence around us finally.

"You do?" I sat up more and looked into his pained blue eyes.

"I remember, us. That night my first week in prison. I remember everything. You never asked me about it at all. Did you know I had blocked it out? Were you scared I regretted what I did...with you?" he breathed, his chest pounding harder against mine.

I shook my head, remembering too. So clearly….

 _I was leaving for the day late again. I seemed to never just get out of there when my shift was over. I had nothing much to do with my evenings besides mourn my family, and cuddle Ian. I needed to just get out there again and date. Or maybe just get out of the apartment for awhile._ _When I was chatting with Kelly on our way into work that afternoon she was gushing about a club she_ _needed_ _to show me. She said there was some amazing men there that I just had to meet._

 _So here I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror admiring the dress that Kelly and I had shopped for over lunch. She had been begging me for a few weeks to come with her to Club Hybrid. It sounded like a creepy place with that name but I ran out of excuses to get out of coming. The last one being I had nothing to wear._

 _I smoothed the skirt down of the silky red dress I had picked out. It was blood red, sleeveless and draped elegantly across both my shoulders, showing off the bare skin of my back. It wrapped up with a tie to the side, cinching around my waist and fell lightly down mid thigh. I admired how I looked as I just stared at my refection in the mirror._

 _The girl in front of me looked sad, tired, and emotionally just not ready for this. She was_ _s_ _till mourning her brother and mother and father and even though she had not wanted forever with Aaron she missed him too. How if she felt so broken inside_ _did she_ _expect a man to even notice her, let alone willing to see deeper in her than the surfac_ _e?_ _Who could mend the shattered and fragile heart that she barely had held together with tape and glue, that was peeling away at every little_ _fearful moment she remembered of the past or even tried to think of any kind of happiness in her future?_

 _I leaned against the sink, gripping it tight between my fingers. The dress made me look much more made up than I was used to. Kelly had played around with her own makeup on me and before she left to go home and change and she gave me smoky hot bedroom eyes, she called it and a splash of clear gloss and light blush. I had to admit I did look hot, as she put it before. I slipped out of the plain jane black shoes I always wore and slid my bare feet into some bright bronzey colored strappy shoes with a 2 inch heel. They made my legs look so much leaner and longer too and I found myself unable to stop a grin from spreading on my lips. Maybe this would be fun?_

 _I leaned down and dug into my purse pulling out my bronze dangling heart earrings and slipped on the arm bangles that Kelly had picked out for me that matched my heels. I was ready. What for...I had no idea. But I knew I could not just stay wallowing in my pain and emptiness forever. I could try to enjoy myself. Try to pretend to be all put together when that was the furthest thing from the truth._

 _Turning on the tap I ran my fingers through the water and then played with my hair, dampening it enough to pull it back from my face and secure it_ _with a few pins_ _in a loose wrapped_ _up-do_ _with some pieces falling down to the sides of my face. I smiled at my reflection trying to believe I was in fact the woman staring back at me._

 _Part of me didn't want to meet another man. That part of me already wanted...Damon Salvatore. I had let him hold my hand today, stroke his fingers against my skin. When he had looked at me I just melted into a puddle of aching need in front of him._

 _Need for him._

 _If the guard had not called him back and startled us I had no idea what else might have happened. What I might have admitted to him. Would I have told him that I thought about him and waited for the next time I could see him?_

 _But after this morning, discovering what he had done and then him trying to explain away what I had read all about; that he was a wanted terrorist, I knew this thing I felt with us needed to stop. I had to just treat him like another patient. I could not get mixed up with a known terrorist._

 _But remembering just watching him sleep early this morning and I was already feeling butterflies in my belly at the thought of his peaceful long eyelashes fluttering as he shifted his head, his inky black hair falling in his eyes… Damn it Gilbert! I needed to just let it go._

 _My phone buzzed and I picked it up. Kelly was ready and would meet me at the club and_ _I_ _texted her back that I was leaving now and thanked her again for helping with my outfit. She sent me the smiling_ _emoticon_ _and I tucked my phone in my purse and turned to head out of the bathroom._

 _I was nearly bowled over in the hallway by two guards dragging an inmate between them and down the hall to the exam rooms._ _I heard the man moaning_ _in pain as I rushed toward them_ _dropping my purse on the floor._ _My head fell to the mans dark thick locks, and I knew it had to be_ _him._

 _"Damon?" I breathed out._

 _I knelt on the floor in the middle of the hallway, to cup his face shaking him gently till his eyes stopped moving to focus on me._

 _"Elena?" he rasped weakly before they fell closed again._

 _I looked up at the guards that had just stayed where they were as I had stopped them. Cade and_ _Matt_ _had him each_ _b_ _y one arm as he hung limp_ _ly_ _between them. "_ _What happened? The truth!"_

 _I was pissed. I knew the guards loved to lie about prisoner injuries and glaze them over just to avoid the paperwork and the_ _small effort it took_ _to file a report about injuries._

 _I caught the scent of burning flesh before I even heard their answer. Matt was the one who spoke first. "We found him like this just before last count. He was crawling back through a door by the furnace room. His back is all kinds of messed up Dr. Gilbert."_

 _Damon's eyes were still closed and his head was falling lower almost laying in my lap as the guards leaned him down and I looked over his back. Oh God, his white t shirt was practically melted against his skin! There were three deep long grooves that seemed to be burned into his back._

 _Pipes...oh god._

 _"Someone held him against burning hot pipes?!" I yelled out at the guards and they nodded confirming his painful injuries._

 _"_ _Well c_ _all the damn ambulance Matt! He needs surgery like_ _immediately._ _Who did this to him?!" I demanded as I felt his head hanging down as I held him against my chest._

 _Matt dialed the emergency number and listened to the stupid automated message._ _"We don't know. We just found him like that. He was obviously where he wasn't supposed to be during tier time and who knows if he was trying to escape," Matt said with almost no emotion. The man was a damn robot when it came to compassion for the prisoners._

 _"He wasn't escaping." I snapped at him. "Someone is trying to kill him. He was poisoned at supper last night too and could have died if he had not gotten to me soon enough." Damon moaned then as I felt his head move more against my chest._ _He was awake but barely conscious. "Get him into exam room one," I ordered and they lifted him off me and I saw his half lidded eyes staring at me as he whimpered my name._

 _"Elena," he breathed out and I followed right after him and helped him lay down._ _Cade_ _laid him on his stomach so the burn would not rub on anything and he had his head down and to the side as he just peeked out at me with one eye._ _Matt was still on hold with the nearest hospital._ _I raced around and prepared to start a central line._

 _"Damon, I'm right here. Just tell me. How bad is the pain? 1 to 10," I leaned his head to the side enough to check his pupils and ran my hands over his body making sure there were no other injuries added to the wicked burn he had._ _He looked like he had bruises around his neck like he was held down with someone's hand around his throat to keep his back burning on the scalding hot pipes!_ _His shirt was literally melted into his skin!_

 _Finally the wom_ _a_ _n on the other end of the call answered and told Matt that there was a huge pileup at the edge of town and that they wouldn't be able to get here for possibly a half hour. I swore under my breath, hearing the woman's voice far too loud through the phone sounding like she could care less too._

 _I moved to get Damon's attention again._ _He wasn't answering me. "Damon!" I grabbed his head and shook it watching his eyes weakly open. I looked up then to see the guards still just standing there not sure what to do._

 _"I'm fine. Get out of here!_ _Just wait for the ambulance and send them right in._ _" I yelled at them louder than I had intended and they both stumbled back out of the room. I was so upset that something like this had happened again to this precious man so soon after his near death from being poisoned last night._

 _I shook his head again barely getting a response from him. I checked his pulse which was racing and his heart was pounding like a drum as he laid there on my table. "Damon, the pain… Please tell me how much it hurts."_

 _He opened his weak eyes again and I leaned down closer to his lips. "You look...beautiful Elena," he whispered, his lips almost touching my cheek. "The red is so...hot and so... perfect on you."_

 _I swallowed hard at that, as flattering as it was I needed to stay focused. But I did not deny that_ _those two_ _sentence_ _s_ _sent shivers down my spine. "Damon the pain, please," I begged already trying find a vein but each time I tried to stick the needle in, his whole body would jump away. I need to give him something for the pain_ _but he was not letting me. He looked like he barely knew what was happening. I could have called a guard in to help hold his arm but I just wanted those useless men to stay the hell away from us._

 _I tilted his head again and slapped his cheek lightly and got almost no response. He opened his eyes slightly and I swear_ _I_ _saw a smile at the corners of his lips as he saw me._

 _"I found a way to see you again," he smiled again his face still and relaxed. But he kept moving his arms even with me trying to hold him down and so I opted for_ _inject able_ _pain relief instead of setting up an I.V. I looked again at the gruesome burn_ _s_ _on his upper back. Those monsters did that to him! I was livid at_ _what_ _this man had already endured._

 _I stroked his face again. "It's going to be okay. I'm not leaving you."_

 _To hell with the club I thought, as I kicked off my strappy sexy shoes and after giving him a strong dose of tramadol I got him back up to sitting on_ _t_ _he exam table._

 _"Damon, we need to cool off that burn." I let go of him for a moment and grabbed for a cloth and ran it under the cool water at the sink. I should have done that before already. This blue eye_ _d_ _angel just did not help me think straight no matter how much I tried to deny the attraction._ _I raced back over to him before he tipped over. "I'm so sorry but this is going to hurt." I cringed in advance of the coldness I was going to put against his scorched skin._

 _He let out a cry as the wet cloth touched it, and his hands latched onto my arms as if trying to stop me from hurting him and his head fell down to my bare shoulder that the dress had slipped down from exposing more of my smooth skin. I felt his head turn to the side as he laid on me, his lips barely an inch from my neck and I nearly dropped the cloth as I felt him give me light kisses against my throat. "Mmm baby," he purred. "You taste so good," he mumbled into my neck as his arms held mine to not pull him away from me._

 _Oh my God_ _, his kisses felt incredible and I didn't want him to stop. But then he cried out and I knew the pain must be getting to him and his eyes fell closed again as he was still leaning on my shoulder. Did he even have any idea what he was just doing? He looked delirious._

 _"I'm so sorry Damon. It will help I promise." I lifted him up by the arm not as close to the burn. "You need to help me here. We need to get you across the hall. It's just a few rooms away. Can you do that for me?"_

 _I saw him nod absently,_ _his raven hair swishing against my face._ _"It doesn't hurt that much Lena. Not now." I let out a breath_ _feeling his lips on my neck again and heard him call me Lena affectionately._ _He must be_ _in_ _shock_ _from_ _the injury_ _to not be feeling what his burned up skin would have felt like for him_ _._ _Or maybe kissing me was distracting him from how bad it did hurt?_

 _"Okay, lets go." I swallowed the lump in my throat trying to ignore the shivers his lips were giving me. I held the cool cloth to his back as best I could as I helped drag him down the hall to the staff room. He stumbled and held tight to me as we made our way there. The infirmary was empty and since I had yelled at the guards they looked to be keeping their distance too. "That's it, just a couple more steps," I coaxed him._

 _"You are so pretty Lena. I love you in that dress," He seemed fixated on me but I least it wasn't on the pain...yet. He sounded like someone who was drunk with no filter. Just raw, honest emotions. If it helped him to focus on me I wanted to do anything I could to ease the agony that would soon find him. Those were deep third degree burns and it could take weeks to heal up._

 _"_ _Thank you Damon,_ _I don't feel pretty. But thank you,_ _" I mumbled back at him as I pushed the door open to the back room behind the staff room and left the light off so that just the dim light from the moon outside the window lit up the room._

 _He stopped and looked me up and down with glazed over half open blue eyes. his face scrunched up like he had no idea why I would have said that._

 _"You are...so pretty." His ocean eyes were locked to mine as he lifted his one arm to stroke my cheek and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. I inhaled sharply at his touch."You look like I've dreamed you would look when I took you out on our date."_

 _Wow, he had dreamed about me? I remembered him telling me that when he got out of this hellhole alive that he wanted to take me to dinner. I had rejected him but the idea was still in his head obviously._

 _I didn't know what to say to that at all and just continued to lead him forward._ _It was a large bathroom with a huge glassed in shower that the staff had at their disposal. I pulled him inside, enough to close the door again and leaned him against the counter. I reached in and turned on the water and let the spray warm to a good temperature as I saw him toe off his black boots and I knelt to help him get his socks off._

 _Standing back up I didn't know what to do. I couldn't peel his shirt off the burn without damaging his skin more. I knew I had to do what I could to cool off the burn. Hell the cloth I had on him was almost hot in my hand. I turned the water just a bit colder knowing it would help sooth his skin._

 _"C'mon, I'll hold you," I encouraged him softly as he stood_ _almost by himself before I saw him tip forward a bit. I would not be surprised if he was dizzy from the pain by now. I kept my arm around his one shoulder and led him slowly under the spray. He jumped back at the sensation as the cooler water hit his back and the burned skin soaking his blue pants to an even dark shade._

 _"It's okay Damon. I'm right here. Just hold onto me." I soothed seeing him cringing at the water hitting his back. His longish raven hair was getting soaked and hanging limply around his face and I moved the strands back to tuck them behind his ears. I rinsed the cloth off in the water and gently smoothed it over his burn again, hoping something I was doing was helping._

 _I held him under the spray but the next moment both his hands went around my arms and he pushed me against the wall under the water. I gasped, dropping the cloth as the water started soaking through my silky red dress and drenching my hair, pulling it from its up-do to fall all around my shoulders._

 _"I like your hair down better," he mumbled, his head almost touching mine and moved one hand to tug the strands apart. Then he put his hands back up on the wall on either side of my head, his own head bent and his mouth down right by my ear. My heart was pounding hard in my chest, my breasts heaving from the intensity of what was happening. I knew I needed to cool his burn but I did not expect things to feel so sexually charged._

 _Hell who was I kidding? Damon just looking at me from behind his dark lashes, the water cascading down his face and running down his already tight white shirt made my head spin with need. His shirt was stuck to him like a second skin and I could see his hard nipples clearly through the fabric. His prison issue blue pants slipped lower on his hips and looked glued to his thighs as they became as soaked as the rest of him._

 _I watched him lean in more, his lips against my ear and I wondered what I got myself into here. The doctor in me knew I should pull away...but the broken empty woman in me wanted this...with him._

 _"Damon," I breathed, my voice shaking. The look in his eyes was so clear, so dark and clouded with lust._

 _"I know, Elena. I can feel it too." he mumbled while leaning back down and kissing the shell of my ear before leaning his head still lower and his lips found the bare skin of my shoulder. He tugged the dress sleeve further down my arm and kissed me, sucking my skin into his hot mouth. "The pain, I can hardly feel it with you so close," he mumbled against my shoulder, his head buried by my neck, his hands running up and down my arms._

 _I had no idea what was going to happen next and every thought terrified and excited me as I stayed trapped against the wall, not even pushing at him to let me go. It felt like I was frozen as he pressed more of his body into me and I swallowed a moan wanting to climb up my throat. Oh God what was this man doing to me? He was a terrorist, a criminal. I should not be doing this._

 _His voice was so soft by my ear. "Let me heal all your broken pieces like you are doing to mine. Let me put you back together Lena. I know you are just as broken inside as I am. I can see it," he breathed against my skin._

 _I had no idea what to say to that at all. His thoughts took me totally by surprise._

 _But then he started crying and I could hardly tell since the water was already running in trails down his face but his shaking against my neck made me see that he was indeed crying. "I can't risk you dying too Elena. It was all my fault that Lexi is gone. They hurt her so much. We couldn't tell them. We couldn't and yet they hurt her right in front of me." He was full on sobbing now in my arms as I held his face in my hands as his tears slipped down his cheeks. "You are too precious baby, I can't let them hurt you."_

 _Nothing he was saying was making any sense. Who was he talking about? Someone had died? He was scared of that person_ _hurting me? What had he been through? He looked like a broken child in my arms and felt his knees buckling as his weight sent us both slipping down the wall to the tiled floor of the shower._

 _I put my arms around him too, careful to not touch the burn as the water kept soaking it and hopefully soothing the pain. He just lay on his knees curled up on the floor, crying into my neck as I held him. "Shhh," I cooed. "Its okay Damon. No one can hurt me. You don't have to be scared for me." I rocked him in my arms, my body curled into his as the water poured down on us. He just lay there for what seemed like a couple silent minutes, neither of us saying anything._

 _Suddenly he whimpered and I wondered if the pain of the torn apart muscles and nerve endings was breaking through his shock._

 _He pulled himself up to standing again. "No! Leave her alone! Hurt me! Torture me! Just don't please!" he begged as if there was someone right in front of him. I stood back up beside him and nearly jumped out of my skin as he slammed his fist against the tiled wall. "NO! Stop! Please stop! Don't hurt Elena!" he yelled out his whole body shaking,_ _his eyes tightly shut._

 _I grabbed his face in my hands terrified of where is mind had gone. Had he switched out what really happened to him and the other woman with me now?! "Damon! Listen to me. It's Elena. I'm right here with you. No one is hurting me."_

 _I saw a flicker of under_ _s_ _tanding as his eyes flew open and his hands went up to feel all over my face like he was blind and could distinguish me by touch alone._ _"_ _You're here? You are okay?" he whispered breathlessly, his chest heaving._

 _"Yes Damon, I'm right here. I'm okay." I saw him smile at my reassurance as his eyes closed_ _in what looked like utter relief. I was totally taken aback by his next movements as his hands that had been on my face, curled back behind my neck and into my soaked hair as his warm lips just crashed into mine._

 _Shock was all over my face as I felt his lips massaging mine, his tongue sliding across the seam of my still closed lips and he let out a small moan as if begging for entrance. I barely knew what I was doing I was so lost in all the sensations of him. His breath against my mouth, his tongue teasing my lips, his fingers in my hair cupping my face, his hard body pressing me against the wall._

 _I opened to him and he breathed my name into the kiss as he hungrily delved in_ _. Oh God, what was I doing? I felt his hot tongue, exploring every inch of my mouth, his lips hard on mine. He tilted my head going in still deeper sucking my tongue into his mouth as my hands clung to his shoulders and slid up around his neck playing with the hair at the nape of his neck._

 _I had barely grasped that we were kissing when I felt his hands leave my face and the next second curl down under my thighs against my bare skin under my dress. He lifted me with ease up and into his arms, pushing me against the wall as he ravaged my mouth like a man starved._

 _His hands splayed over my naked thighs squeezing the flesh between his long fingers as I wrapped my legs around him. How he was not crying out in pain from the burn I had no fucking clue as I felt him thrust his hips into mine._

 _He pulled his mouth back off m_ _y lips_ _to look deeply in my eyes. There were no masks on now, no hiding, no fake toughness or cocky bravado...just naked desire, as glazed over deep blue met chocolate brown._

 _"_ _I want you," he whispered. "More than I have ever wanted any_ _one_ _."_

 _My hea_ _d_ _fell back as I closed my eyes taking in the weight of his confession._ _What was I doing? This was crazy!_

 _He buried his head against my neck and started kissing down my throat and down the valley between my breasts. My dress was still_ _relatively_ _where it should be even with the long drapy sleeves down both my shoulders as it still covered my heaving chest just barely exposing the fullness of_ _t_ _he top of my breasts._ _The dress did not allow for me to wear a bra so I felt so dangerously exposed_ _to his exploring mouth._

 _My arms wrapped around his head, my hands in his hair as I felt his tongue licking the skin between my breasts. "God, Damon," I whimpered, pulling on his hair. The feelings this man had unearthed in me in t_ _hese_ _stolen forbidden moments was far more than I ever_ _experienced_ _with Aaron or any other guy I had dated. I felt like I was flying..._ _every touch from him felt like heaven._

 _Just then there was a frantic knocking on the bathroom door and he released me and I slid down the wall to my feet just as the door swung open, the lights nearly blinding us as two paramedics raced into the room totally oblivious to what had been happening only moments before. I just stood back as they helped him out of my arms and onto the stretcher. I moved forward adjusting my dress and mindlessly gave the paramedics his info and fell back into doctor mode._

 _He reached for me, his one hand out and wide open looking for mine and I clasped it between both of mine, my body still thrum_ _m_ _ing from all his touch and kisses. What the hell had just happened between us_ _?_

 _"They will take good care of you Damon. Just hang in there and I will be right here when you get back," I promised. I cringed inwardly as I saw the one paramedic_ _grab his hand away from mine and slap a cuff around it, securing the other cuff to the metal stretcher. That hurt me to be reminded that he was still dangerous to the rest of the world and could be in prison for a long time. We had just been so close, with no chains, no cuffs, nothing trapping him up like an animal._

 _I leaned back against the counter, my fingers gripping the edges as I watched him being rolled away from me_ _through the staff room and into the hall_ _. The door slammed shut behind them as I just stood there alone taking in all that had happened… How the hell could I treat him like just a patient after that?!_

"Elena! Damon! _"_ I heard a voice calling. I snapped out of my thoughts of the past as I recognized Ric calling us. His voice sounded far away from us being all the way up in the trees.

Damon passed me a look of confusion as he untangled himself from my arms and bent lower. "Ric! We are up here!" he hissed out. The pilot jerked his head up and saw us.

"Thank God you guys are okay. I woke up a few minutes ago and Caroline was gone! I looked everywhere and I have no idea where she is! We have to find her before the cons do Damon. I don't even want to think of them getting their hands on her!"

Damon looked back at me and gently kissed my lips before he moved to start climbing down the tree and helped me down after him. Once we were on the ground he grabbed a panicked Ric by the shoulders. "We need to stay calm. Elena, why don't you go and look after Enzo and Ric and I will find your friend. Okay?"

Ric and I both nodded to him and with one more kiss to my forehead he looked deeply in my eyes. "We will be right back okay Beauty. Just stay with Enzo."

I nodded numbly my head till full of all that had already happened and watched both of them head off into the darkness. I let out a deep breath and turned toward the cave.

Everything would be okay right?

* * *

A/N; If you liked even a little of it please review. I'm so eager to hear what you guys thought of that intense chapter and all the yummy Delena.

What do you think happened to Care? Did you love the flashback of that hot shower scene? What do think the next day will hold? What was your favorite part of this chapter?

Next time... We see from Caroline's POV for part of the time what happened to her. Damon and Elena look for fresh water, a waterfall to play in maybe? Will they run into any surprises? Damon can give Enzo the liquid to wake him up. What will he say about what happened to him?

Till next time!


	8. Painful Pasts, Desperate Futures

A/N: Hi all. Here is the next chapter for you. It has multiple POV's and a shorter flashback this time so I hope it works to follow along well. It gave me some grief to get everything figured out. Special thanks to my husband for his insight and help untangling my plot in this chapter. You are the best babe!

Thanks also to my beta zaewrites for all the support and ideas too! Check out her stories!

Thank you SO much for all the reviews, follows and favorites and even people pm'ing me to see when the next chapter will be out or giving me ideas for the story. Its been so much fun to write this. I love that people are enjoying my Prison Break VD story!

Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think. It helps my muse and I re read all the comments over and over. Delena fandom is the best and I really deeply appreciate your support of my passion.

Enjoy the chapter. I'm eager to hear your thoughts!

* * *

Damon's POV

I didn't want to leave her or Enzo. It was the middle of the night and who knew where the prisoners all were. Sure some of them I could hear on the beach and had seen a fire out that way but that did not mean they were all there. I hoped Kai thought we had drowned. That would be the safest Elena would be from that psycho.

I turned back, watching her walk backwards away from me and toward the cave where we had tucked Enzo in. Her eyes had not left mine that were locked on her as we got further and further apart. I wanted to just run back to her and stay in our tree knowing then that she was safe with me. How were any of us safe at all right now especially if we were not together?

Ric put his hand on my shoulder and swiped his forehead with his other hand, pulling my gaze away from Elena to focus on him. His face was grave and the worry he wore looked exhausting. He gave me a half smile as he patted my back.

"Thank you," he spoke up, his expression soft toward me yet hard in determination to find his friend. "I would never forgive myself if something happened to Caroline."

I nodded at him, clapping him on the back too. It felt nice to be respected and not just talked down to and belittled like the guards had done all month. Or to have to pretend to be tough and fierce like I had been in order to blend in with Klaus and Kol and the team to take down the plane. It felt good to help, to be free of chains and bars surrounding me. This man looked like he viewed me with respect, as an equal, an ally and not a prisoner or a danger to him.

"We will find her Ric," I nodded again in affirmation of my words as I gave him a terse smile. We walked side by side through the trees with mostly silence between us, but it felt like he trusted me or that we were a sort of team. I liked having someone else on our side.

Ric pushed his way through the lower hanging branches of the trees we passed. It had stopped raining awhile ago already and I was glad I left Elena with the leather jacket to keep her warm. I felt a chill as the wind whipped through my thin still damp long sleeved button up.

Ric spoke again, breaking the silence. "She is my wife's best friend Damon. Jenna and Caroline have been friends since they were kids. She is our son's godmother. Her husband and her have been friends with us for years."

I stopped and turned to him to give him my full attention as I heard his voice shaking. I put my hands on his shoulders as he sniffled and fought tears in his eyes. "Caroline lost her husband to cancer only a couple months ago. Tyler was so young and it was so hard on her to just watch the strong man she loved become such a hollow shell of himself, getting weaker and thinner every day. She threw herself into her work in order to stay sane after his death and has taken every flight job she could to not stop and stay still in that empty house. She has not spent one night alone in their house since he died."

I frowned sadly at him and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled not knowing really what to say. Losing someone like that would have be devastating.

Ric scraped the back of his hand over his face again hiding tears that I could see wanted to be let free. "She has been through so much in her life already. Tyler was her physical therapist after she was attacked one night about 5 years ago and almost raped on university grounds. She was just walking to her dorm when some creep grabbed her, beat her up and she barely got away, screaming so loud that people came running. Her clothes were in shreds, she had a broken leg and arm and had bruises and cuts everywhere. The bastard pulled a knife and almost had dragged her away to his van before she could get away."

I sucked in my breath, at first not knowing why he was telling me all this but now I knew the reason he was so desperate to find her and let me in on her past. We were on an island with convicted rapists and murderers and _that_ was what she had already lived through? Shit!

"She wanted to give up. Jenna and I were there for her but she just pulled away from everyone who loved her. She met Tyler during her recovery and he pushed her to start walking again and fight the depression and the fear. He was her rock and they fell in love and got married that same year."

I nodded again, feeling more determined than ever that I would not rest till she was back safe with us. I could not imagine what she had been through.

"If any of those creeps get their hands on her...I don't think she would survive it," Ric whimpered as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Okay, okay. I get it man. My God I can't imagine, but we will not let that happen. Okay?" I shook him slightly, my eyes hard on his. "Are you with me Ric? We will get her back." I knew that Elena had some kind of dark pain too and I had felt it the first time we met but I had no idea the young co-pilot too had been through so much so young.

"Lets go as close to where the inmates are and then circle back. That way if she just wandered off or got captured by one of them we can corner them before they take her back to the group." I thought it was a good idea and smiled when Ric nodded his agreement.

"Thank you Damon." The sandy haired man gave me a shaky smile. "You are different than the rest of them aren't you?"

I drew in a deep breath thinking I could tell him too about my affiliation with the CIA. That I was _very_ different.

But before I could answer Ric spoke up again. "I mean the way you were protecting the doctor. You love her don't you?"

I smiled as I nodded to him. _That_ I could tell him. Maybe I would share about the CIA yet but right now we needed to focus on Caroline and then getting myself back in Elena's arms. "I do. I would do anything for her. Hell I have barely known her a month already and I want forever with her. I can't even imagine being with anyone else. She is it for me." I closed my eyes a moment just imagining her face, the taste of her kisses and I literally ached for her.

Ric smiled at me, his expression looked genuine. "Well judging by how close she was with you on the plane and your witty banter back and forth...you two and forever is not a stretch."

I laughed remembering how stubborn we both were when she was checking me for more injuries. I felt so relaxed with her and didn't think about what I was going to say first. She made me feel safe and warm and real when my job was none of those things. She felt like an anchor in the storm that was my life right now.

"Thanks man," I managed to mumble to him feeling more emotion in my voice just thinking of Elena and all she meant to me. Just the thought of forever sounded so crazy especially with me still being a prisoner and an agent. What kind of life could I offer her?

Ric cleared his throat and I saw him looking back at me again and his head down seeing the chain on my wrist still. "But when we get rescued then you will go back to jail right? I mean...I can testify on your behalf that you saved Elena's life and protected her and us and put your life at risk for us but..."

I shook my head. "Its okay Ric. Don't worry about me. Let's just find your friend before someone else does." He nodded in agreement and we turned away from each other and headed closer and closer to the dim light of the campfire that the cons had on the beach. With the dense trees we were in it was my only frame of reference right then to know where we were headed.

* * *

Caroline's POV

Yep I was certain of it now. I was lost. Damn it! At least it wasn't raining. I cursed myself for going out to pee without telling Ric where I was going. I should have woken him but he had looked so peaceful and I knew from all we had been through already that he deserved the sleep. He had been awake and held me so many nights after Tyler died. I loved him like a brother and the fact that we got to work together was just a bonus.

I had not even walked very far away to find a tree to lean against to relieve myself. The flashlight I had brought with me lit up enough of the ground ahead to so I didn't trip on anything and I thought that light was enough to make sure I could find my way back to him. But the darkness of the night did not help. There was barely any stars in the sky that I could see through the trees above me and an animal made a sound way to close to where I was. It startled me and I dropped the flashlight.

Feeling around in the darkness for my only light, my hands found it and flicked the switch but it didn't turn back on. Shoot that was not good. I stood up and looked around but there was nothing but blackness in every direction. I flicked the switch a couple more times but nothing changed and the darkness felt like it was closing in on me. There had to be a way to figure out which direction to go.

"Ric! Where are you?" I rubbed my arms back and forth to stay warm as I hissed out. There was no reply. I spun around again and walked further thinking I was sure I knew which way I had come from. "Ric!" I tried again. Damn it!

I walked a little further not even knowing how long I stumbled in the darkness till there were less trees and I walked toward the slight clearing. I could see more of the stars above from there but I could still not tell which way to go.

I kept going even further that same direction and cried out in pain as I felt a branch just tear at my leg. My legs were bare, the dress I had on giving me no real protection from anything in the darkness. I bent down and examined the scrape. It wasn't serious and looked not even to be bleeding. My arm hurt enough as it was from the bullet grazing it before. I did not need more injuries out here.

When I had woken up I had checked my arm and removed the thin almost sheer shirt that the woman doctor had given me. It had stopped bleeding and looked like the bullet just barely grazed the side of my arm. Another sound in the air had me pressing my back into the nearest tree as my head whipped around to see where the sound came from.

Just then something with wings flew by me and I just leaned my head back fast to avoid it. It was just an owl, I thought or some kind of bird. I closed my eyes and curled into the tree trunk behind me. I needed to stay calm and figure out which way to go.

My fingers reached under the hem on my dress for the ring looped on the chain around my neck. I ran my thumb over it just remembering slipping the gold band around Tyler's finger on our wedding day. I wished he was here. I was scared all alone and I missed him so much. The emptiness in my heart was still so raw and it was times like this when I was scared in the dark that I would always want his arms around me.

"Tyler, please help me," I whimpered. "I need your strength right now." I tucked the necklace back under my dress and pushed myself back off the tree. But the next second I felt a hand around my mouth as an arm snaked around my waist pulling me back against a hard body!

* * *

Damon's POV

The beach wasn't far and I could see the faint flickering from the fire by the shore that told us we were headed in the right direction. Hopefully she had just gotten lost and not been captured but I had no idea. There were at least a dozen creeps wandering free on the island and now knowing her history I was more determined than ever to find her.

We were almost to the beach when I heard voices louder. Low laughs and whistling sounds pierced my ear drums as we knelt down in the bushes just a few feet away from the group of cons that were whooping and cheering about something. Ric and I exchanged worried glances and before I could lean closer to whisper to him I heard the unmistakeable sound of a woman's higher pitched voice. The woman was crying.

No! They could not have gotten to her so quickly! She was just supposed to be lost in the dark and that was it. I blinked, adjusting my eyes to the darkness more. I could barely make out shadows of the men around the fire but not near enough to tell who was who. I saw one of the shadows gripping another shadows arms as they appeared from between the trees at the end of the beach and throw the person to the ground. Another muffled sob echoed around in the night air.

Ric was literally shaking me frantically and I knew how desperate he must be feeling. Caroline had nearly been raped and now was reliving that and more in this nightmarish situation!

I turned back to Ric. "I know!" I hissed out knowing that we were completely outnumbered. How could we possibly get her away from that many violent criminals?!

"Look what I found!" a voice rang out as the man dragged her up from the ground and toward the group of men down further by the water around the fire. It was Kai! I would recognize the sick sound of his voice anywhere, even without him calling me 'Pretty'.

"We thought you had drowned sweet thing." I saw him haul her to her knees and he just held her by the back of her neck, her head pressed against the side of his thigh. "Where are the rest of them? Did they make it out too?" He bent down beside her and I saw her fighting him as he held her hands in his with one hand, his other hand still clutching a handful of her hair to hold her tight.

Oh no! Now he was thinking that we hadn't drowned! Shit!

I saw him lean in and bury his head in her hair and as he backed up again he made a sour face that shone in the moonlight. "No, you are not who I want. I'll spare you if you help me find her…" Kai said slowly looking like he was moving in slow motion as he held her. He was bare chested, the sleeves of his orange jumpsuit tied around his waist.

"Damon! We have to get over there! I can't let them hurt her!" Ric whispered and turned to sneak closer before I could say anything. I followed after him staying behind the bushes and trees before I raced to follow him behind a huge rock on the edge of the beach.

I could hear them more clearly now too and see them better as well. She was blindfolded with what looked to be a mans tank top, likely the reason Kai was not wearing one and she had a gag over her mouth too. Her blonde hair looked tangled like she had been manhandled more than just the last few minutes.

He ripped the gag from her mouth and shook her. "Tell me bitch! Where is Elena?" Her hands were free and she was fighting Kai's grip on her head before he back handed her and she landed on the sand in a heap, holding her cheek.

Dear God no! He was NOT going to EVER get his hands on the woman I loved again! I sucked in a deep breath just flashing to the possibility of Elena being found and this happening to her. I felt sick at the thought and my heart was racing in my chest.

I wished I hadn't shot him now, his rage at both of us. It probably made it worse. Actually I was positive it had. But back then he was still handcuffed, had ankle shackles on, with armed guards all around him and was on the way to never being in any of our lives ever again. He was going to jail for the rest of his life, serving 5 consecutive life sentences. I knew I did it to warn him to stay away from us. But I never in my wildest dreams imagined that he would be walking around free a mere few hours later!

Ric was looking more undone every second that he was crouched down beside me. He looked like he was seconds away from just running up to everyone and getting himself killed trying to save her! But even if the two of us did just jump out and attack and take out how many? I started counting shadows as I crouched down behind the rock. There was more than 12 and that might not even be right. There was no way we could overpower _that_ many. We would be dead or captured and tortured within minutes and God knows then what Kai would do to me or Ric to get to Elena.

No, I could not risk leaving her unprotected. But then how could we help Caroline? My head was pounding trying desperately to think of some kind of plan. The men had started moving around more and had formed a sort of circle around Kai and Caroline, making it even harder to get to her if we tried. I could still see her just curled up in a ball on the ground and her whimpers carried though the air toward us. Fuck what could we do?!

Ric told me he didn't even have any weapons so what good were two unarmed men against...yeah there was no way. Shit! There had to be something?

I heard her scream again as Kai pulled her up by her blonde hair and threw her back away from him. She landed hard against a man standing behind her as Kai's hand went around her throat and she choked and cried out in pain, her head flailing around and her hands fighting his grip on her neck.

"Yes sweetheart fight me! I want to hear you scream." He let go and punched her in the face and her head whipped away from him as she held her hand up to her cheek as she sobbed. Ric was shaking me harder now but I still had no fucking clue how we could get her away from the literal lynch mob that had formed around her.

"You don't tell me where Elena is and I will just let all of them at you darling." His head was right by hers and he was glaring at her in impatience.

"Please," she begged and she cried out again as Kai grabbed a handful of her hair again. "I don't know who you are talking about," I heard her sob.

That made no sense. She knew who Elena was. Was she lying to protect us, even with what Kai had threatened her with? Ric suddenly grabbed me by the shirt collar and I turned to face him. "It's not..." He sounded like he was trying so hard to catch his breath and could barely get a word out.

I turned back to her hearing her choking on her sobs, she must be so scared. Kai looked ready to kick her and she reeled back. "Please, don't hurt my baby," she cried out as she fell to her knees and her hands went around her belly.

Baby?! I whirled back to Ric and he nodded back to me. "Its...not her."

Relief flooded his face and I looked back and realized he was right. It was the stewardess that they had tortured to get Enzo to give up where Elena and I were hiding before! They looked so similar with the longer blonde hair and were both wearing thin dresses and had such similar body types.

I realized at that moment that I had no idea what had happened to that woman, Jules was it? I had been focused on just getting Elena out of the back of the plane and to safety before and the last thing I remembered of this woman was her being tossed in Kai's lap as the rest of the men searched through the cargo for us as Elena and I had waded through the water away from them. So how had she even gotten away from them then?

I breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Caroline. But if this wasn't Caroline...then where the hell was she?

* * *

Caroline's POV

I froze, feeling the large hand on my mouth and immediately started squirming to get away. I tried to throw my head back against the attackers but the person must have ducked to the side because I felt nothing behind me to slam into. His hand tightened around my mouth as I heard him let out a curse as I tried to bite his skin that was nearly suffocating me.

My thoughts just raced to the fear of that night; being held down and the man tearing at my clothes as I whimpered behind his large hand preventing me from screaming for help. Oh God no! I felt the tears just start pouring down my cheeks as the terror overwhelmed me. I felt the person's mouth right by my ear and could smell his breath against my skin.

"Please," I begged from behind his hand over my mouth. I felt his other hand around my waist tighten, feeling him push me into the tree. I put my hands up in front of me to stop my body from crashing into the rough bark.

"Stop fighting me," his voice hissed out.

I was terrified and obeyed him right away and as much I wanted to push and lash out I stopped struggling. His hand loosened a bit on my mouth as he had me pressed against the tree, preventing me from turning around to see him. I could feel his nose in my hair by my ear and I could not stop the shivering that was spreading through my body.

I was still only wearing my thin sundress. I hated being too warm while flying and the cockpit was usually plenty warm enough during flights so I had on the thinnest dress I owned. It fell just above my knees and was sleeveless. Ric had offered me a hoodie of his but I had said I was fine back then and just curled up with part of the blanket that was around the man Enzo that was in the cave with me. When I gotten up to pee I loved the coolness on my skin from the slight breeze.

But now with a strange man pressing his body against me...all I could think of was how much I should have accepted his offer to give me a hoodie and how scared I was that night. My mind was showing me flash after flash of those moments when he tore my clothes with the knife he had against my throat and his sick expression as I felt the air against my bare skin. "Please don't hurt me. I can't...I can't...go through that again." I was leaning down, my forehead against the tree as the tears poured down my cheeks.

I wasn't sure if it was my words that changed things but his hands on me instantly felt lighter. I felt his fingers in my hair, his touch almost tender. "I'm not going to hurt you," he breathed in my ear, his hand falling down off its rough grip on my waist.

I tried to turn around to see him and he grabbed my head keeping me facing forward. This man had not been very rough and only seemed to be angry, his touch more firm as I tried to turn around just now.

"Don't. Stay facing that way," he ordered me, forcing my forehead firmly against the tree in front of us. His hand slid to the back of my neck to keep me facing away from him. "Who are you?" I heard him ask me. I could feel his mouth by my ear.

"Caroline...Caroline Lockwood," I stuttered out feeling my knees weak and ready to buckle. "Please just let me go," I begged again feeling more tears in my eyes.

"Who is Tyler?" the voice demanded and I sucked in a breath as I felt his fingers pulling on the chain with Tyler's wedding ring on it, tugging it out from under my dress. Why the hell should I tell him anything about my dead husband?

"None of your damn business!" I hissed out angrily, grabbing the ring and holding it tight in my one hand.

I heard the tearing of fabric and I nearly jumped out of my skin! Oh God no! I gasped out as my eyes slammed shut.

It took me a moment to realize that it wasn't even my clothes that had been torn. I felt a soft piece of fabric come over my eyes and being tied around to the back before the man spun me around so my back was against the tree.

His head was still just as close to me now that I was facing him as I tried to see through the blindfold he had put on me.

"Who is Tyler? Is he looking for you?" the man's voice was more insistent, angry even.

"Go to hell! I am not talking to you about him. Don't you dare say his name again!" I flailed wildly trying to hit or punch the man in front of me.

His hands grabbed quickly for my wrists and held them tight against his chest, stopping me from attacking him more until I stopped struggling. "You should be damn glad it was me who found you and not one of the men eager to take what he wants from any woman."

I was furious that he had stopped me from hitting him. I was panting with fear at everything that was happening. "How the hell do I know you won't take advantage of me? He said I wanted it. That the way I looked at him as I walked down the street, already wearing a skirt making it so easy for him was why he picked me to rape that night. He destroyed me." I could not control the sobs from my throat and my head fell forward to his chest. "So go ahead, there isn't much left of me to take. I'm already dead inside."

I felt him freeze as silence filled the air. "Who the fuck told you you wanted it and then took advantage of you?" he said his tone enraged.

I sniffled, still blindfolded my head against his chest. "I have no idea. They never caught him. But he haunts my dreams. I can't sleep without seeing his sick grin at me." I had no idea why I was even telling him that.

My sobs made it hard to breath as I gasped for air again and again. "Tyler...was my husband. He loved me. He brought me back to life and then he died!" I sobbed harder now, holding the ring tight in my hand and was surprised to feel the mans hand on my head and running down through my hair.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled his voice low. Was he actually sorry for me?

"So how were you on this flight? What are you doing here?" he asked me, his arms around me as I just lay against him.

"I..uh I am the co pilot. I was in the cockpit the whole flight." I was shaking more now having no idea what this man wanted from me. "Please, there is nothing left of me. So if you want to hurt me just get it over with. I probably would barely feel it. I hardly feel anything anymore."

I sniffled, my nose stuffed from crying as more tears wet the fabric that he had covered my eyes with. I shivered again at the cool wind of the night air. My knees buckled, the fear becoming too much and I felt despite the man's hold on me, my body slid down the tree and I huddled in a ball, my legs tucked up to my chest.

He must have sunk to the ground with me because I never lost the sense of his touch on me. "I am not going to hurt you. You will be okay Caroline. Someday you will believe that," he said and I reached forward toward him and felt his hand stop me before I found his face. I wanted so much to know who he was. Was this one of the guards on the plane?

"I have lost someone too. Someone I loved very much," he mumbled into the air between us. Then I felt more fabric as the man held the blindfold in place while pulling something over my head. It was long and warm from his body heat and I felt the shivering subside almost right away.

His hands pulled the fabric down over my body before pulling me back up to my feet and turning me another direction. "Keep going this way and you will find your friends," he whispered, his lips by my ear. "You don't want to get lost again. Stay together to stay safe."

I shook my head in agreement that I sure as hell did not want to get lost in the darkness again. He was helping me find my way back? None of this made any sense. Who was he?

My fingers smoothed the fabric down more over my stomach and waist and I felt that there was a rip in the bottom of the long sleeved shirt he had put on me. That must have been where he had gotten the material to blindfold me.

"Wait, who are you?" I called out. I pulled at the blindfold and tugged it off my eyes. Whirling around I looked for him but there was no one anywhere that I could see. He was gone.

I turned back the way he had me facing and started walking. I must have been walking at least 20 minutes, the long sleeves of the shirt around me now shielded my skin from the cooler air. It didn't take long and I recognized my surroundings more and sure enough the cave I had left was right in front of me. I breathed a sigh of relief that I had made it back. I was just about to push back the fronds and step into the tiny hidden cave when Elena came out.

"Caroline! Thank goodness you are safe," she said as her eyes were looking behind me. "Where is Damon...and Ric?" She was looking around wildly her eyes wide with panic. I shook my head and had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean? I thought Damon was with you and Ric was right here." I looked down and wondered why I hadn't realized right then that he wasn't sleeping outside the cave like before. "I just went out to pee and got turned around in the dark."

Elena grabbed my shoulders. "You mean they didn't find you?!" I nodded at her seeing her panicked expression. "They both went out looking for you awhile ago." She rushed back in the cave and I followed her. She was kneeling by Enzo and checking his pulse with her hand before putting her palm on his forehead.

She stood up quickly and moved past me and out of the cave again. "Stay here and look after Enzo. I will go find them and tell them you are okay. It's so dangerous out there in the dark with all the cons free."

I nodded at her and knelt down beside the unconscious man. "I'm so sorry," I mumbled, my head down. I could tell the doctor was upset at me. "I hope you find them. I didn't mean to put anyone in any danger." I saw her give me a sympathetic half smile before she rushed away.

I leaned back against the wall of the cave and fingered the hem of the long shirt on me. I did not even want to imagine what could have happened to me if the mystery man had not found me. Closing my eyes I uttered a silent prayer that Ric and the others would make it back safe before I let sleep take me.

* * *

Elena's POV

"Damon, where are you?" I breathed out, talking to myself. I had no idea where to go. All I knew was that I had to find him. Caroline was safe and sound in the cave with Enzo and now I was stumbling around in the near darkness looking for my Damon. He had to be okay.

I was so proud of him and knew by the look on his face how much he didn't want to leave me to go look for Caroline. I wanted to insist on coming with them but I knew that Damon would want someone to stay back and look after Enzo. So as much as I wanted to be there for him and stay together, I knew he was grateful that I didn't fight him on his decision.

It wouldn't be long from now before Damon could give him the antidote that would wake him up. I knew his wound was not life threatening and as long as I kept changing his dressings and keeping it clean he should be okay till we could get him to a hospital.

There was yelling and shouting that I could hear from further away already and I wondered if they had gone all the way up to the beach to look for her. What if Damon and Ric had gotten caught!? I felt my heart just jump in my chest and I had to stop and catch my breath as my hand steadied myself leaning on the nearest tree. No! He could not have gotten caught. I refused to let my mind even entertain that possibility. But now I could not shake that I needed to know he was okay.

He had to be okay. I needed him.

I raced faster through the trees towards the yelling and as I got closer I could see the dim glow of a fire. The cons voices were getting louder and I could hear grunts and groans. It sounded like a fight. Please no!

I was panting and nearly out of breath by the time I reached the edge of the trees by the beach. I zipped up the jacket Damon had given me to wear when it started pouring before. I felt warm and dry in the jacket even though my jeans were still somewhat wet and despite him not even wearing it long I could smell his scent on the collar.

 _Damon._ Where was he? I pushed my hair from my eyes and squinted to try to make sense of the hazy dark images around the glowing fire. They looked to be gathered around in a circle around and my stomach clenched as I heard another groan and more cheers. What the hell was happening? Were they hurting Damon?

I crept closer, staying mostly behind the trees. I had to see if it was him. If Damon and Ric had been caught I knew Kai would kill them. Kai was furious at Damon for shooting him I was sure he was just as angry that he was protecting me from him. That was reason enough that Kai would make him suffer.

My heart leapt in my throat as I heard sounds closer to me and I ducked down, my hands clutching the tree trunk in front of me as I curled up as small as I could. I heard more shuffling and I stayed low and held my breath, not daring to move. I could still hear the shouts and fighting and groans of the men nearby and I started shaking, feeling tears slipping silently down my cheeks.

The next second I felt a hand over my mouth as I screamed and fought the other hand of the person holding me. My scream must have been muffled enough by their hand because none of the cons looked up.

I continued to fight and scratch and hit the person holding me until I heard his voice.

"Elena," he gasped out the second before I elbowed him in the chest. His hand fell away from my mouth and I heard a deep muffled groan as his arms curled over his torso, like his ribs hurt from my punching.

"Damon?" I whispered pulling the mans head up from the ground. I was face to face with those deep blue eyes again and I without thinking of anything else I threw myself in his arms.

I felt him hug me tight, his arms around me as we lay huddled on the ground and from the corner of my eye I saw Ric sneaking closer. They were both okay. Thank God.

"Elena," he breathed out again and sat up more burying his head in my neck.

I heard him groan again and I jumped back. "I'm sorry. I was so scared. I thought you were one of them."

Damon grimaced and I saw him clenching his teeth as he smiled back at me. "I'm okay. I'll live. But you got me good." He groaned again. "I wasn't even thinking of you fighting back Elena. I just saw you and was terrified that one of the monsters could have seen you before I could get to you. I'm fine as long as you are in my arms." He bent and brushed his lips over my cheek.

"No you are not," I whispered as quiet as I could to him. "I hurt you. I think my elbow went right against your bruised ribs baby." Damon nodded at me and judging by his expression that was exactly what happened. He was biting his lip in pain.

But he grabbed for my arm before I could examine his injuries more. "Not now. I need to get you out of here Beauty. Kai is right there in the middle of that circle." I looked up in his eyes and he nodded to me. "He thinks we didn't drown Elena. He is looking for you. He is fixated on taking you away from me."

He pulled me closer and deeper into his arms as he leaned against the tree and didn't groan at all from my body pressed against his sore ribs. I just melted into his embrace and closed my eyes for a moment as I felt him kiss my forehead.

"I'm yours baby. I promise you," I tried to reassure him.

Then I remembered what I needed to tell them. I lifted my head from the warmth of his body. "Damon, Ric, Caroline is okay. She found her way back to the cave. That was when I knew I needed to find you." I saw Ric breath a sigh of relief and shut his eyes, his body falling back to lean on the tree behind him.

Damon smiled and nodded to me. "That is good news. We need to get you out of here now Elena. It is way too dangerous with the inmates so close."

I started to get up and held my hand out for Damon to help him to his feet too when I heard loud cheering and hooting. I looked back toward the beach in time to see a man grabbing for another man's torso, his arms around him. What was going on? The next second I heard a loud crack and the man fell in an unnatural heap on the sand. His back was broken! Oh god! The other man killed him?!

I buried my face in Damon's chest and his arms were around me instantly. "I'm sorry you had to see that. The bastards were having a fight to the death. We saw the whole thing till you sneaking around the edge of the beach caught my eye." He kissed the top of my head. "Thank God no one else saw you."

Still curled up in his arms I snuck another peek at the group on the beach. The winner was shaking his fists in triumph and getting clapped on the back by other men before he walked more toward the center of the group and I nearly cried out as I saw a person being thrown into his arms and heard the unmistakeable sound of a woman's cry!

"Damon!" I hissed out and he covered my mouth as my voice had been louder than I intended. "Shh, baby." I glared at him and he nodded to me removing his hand.

"I know Elena. Believe me I know. But I need to get YOU safe first." His voice was clipped and firm, his expression deadly serious as he nodded to me, but I continued glaring at him and he finally sighed.

"Damn it Elena. I know!" he hissed out sharply. "Don't you think it kills me to not be able to help her? I remember she is pregnant too and that Enzo did everything he could to save her on the plane." The woman was screaming now as she fought the man's grip on her. "But we need to go. I need to get you out of here." He stood up again trying to pull me up.

I glared just as hard right back at him and pulled him back down beside me. "We can't just leave her with them!" Another cry echoed around us and I flinched terrified for her.

Damon looked around him before turning back to me. "I have no idea what to do baby." He grabbed my head and stared right down into my eyes as his hands cupped my face, his voice harsh whispers. "I love you! YOU need to get as far away from here right now before Kai hears us. And I sure as hell am NOT leaving you again. So I don't see a way to stop them without both of us getting caught, tortured and probably raped before they kill us!" Damon's chest was heaving as his blue eyes widened still more in the near darkness.

He was mad and I knew I was scaring him. Hell what he was saying was scaring me too! I could see how much I meant to him and I loved how protective he was toward me. I leaned my head against his knowing he was right. What could we do to save her and still not get caught?

"Please Elena, please understand," he begged me, his lip quivering. "I am not trying to be heartless here. I'm already feeling weak, my chest hurts like hell. Fuck I'm scared that I might still not be able to protect YOU, let alone anyone else. I can't lose you!" His voice went up at the end and I saw a tear at the corner of his one eye.

I nodded tentatively and put my hands over his on my face. "I can't lose you either." I leaned in and pressed my lips to his and we both opened our mouths to the other the second our lips touched.

"Damn it Parker!" a voice called out and a man strode forward and shoved the man I could only assume was Kai. I broke away from Damon's lips and watched the scene in front of me now wishing I had listened and we had snuck away by now. It was looking more risky all the time to avoid being seen.

"You told me that if we did end up finding the woman that she was mine!" the man yelled out shoving Kai again.

"Well you and your brother just disappeared into the cave we found for half the night so I figured the men deserved some fun," Kai spat back at him. I saw him raising a gun towards the man. Was it Klaus or Kol? I thought there was only one set of brothers that had been aboard this flight.

"Mikaelson, calm down." Kai held the gun at him and instantly the men seemed to separate, choosing their alpha to stand beside. It looked pretty damn even between the men, like another turf war was brewing. "I know what I promised you." It was most definitely Klaus.

"And I will fulfill my end of the deal Parker." I heard Damon's sharp intake of breath as we stayed huddled down far too close to all of them.

Kai waved the gun at him. "You damn well better or maybe I find your baby brother and see how well he dodges bullets!"

"I will get you Damon and Elena!" I heard Klaus scream out at the psycho and drawing a gun of his own. I was trembling in Damon's arms and I felt him pull me in tighter as we heard loud and clear how much Kai wanted us dead or otherwise.

Klaus was fuming as he snarled more at Kai. "The other thing will take time but I can make it happen. But you don't touch my brother! I don't want to see you anywhere near him! That was part of the deal. You leave me be and you give me the blonde." Both men looked to be breathing hard as they stared each other down.

Klaus took in a deeper breath and continued. "You will get what you want, provided you don't screw me over." He was first to back away lowering his gun and he walked up to the man that was holding the woman stewardess in his arms; the victor of the fight.

"Give her to me or fight," Klaus said simply and I saw the man throw the woman down on the ground behind him and back up. She stayed huddled down curled into herself backing away from the man fighting for her.

"I won her Mikaelson!" the man spat out to Klaus. "I dare you to beat me." I saw him point to the con that was dead on the beach a few feet away, evidence of his victory and his strength no doubt.

"Fantastic!" Klaus laughed and moved forward. I nearly gasped out loud as he literally jumped on the man, grabbing his neck and snapping it before his feet hit the sand below him as he landed. He took him out with what looked like no effort. Holy shit! I could not believe my eyes how easy that had been.

Damon was looking around and I was sure he was trying to figure out a way to get us out of there without being seen. I turned my head and saw that some of the inmates had wandered away from the alpha fight and moved to share some smokes at the edge of the beach. Some were sitting on the rocks not far from where we were hidden. We would have to go around them somehow.

My hands gripped his thin shirt in my fingers as I buried my head against his chest. I just wanted to shut my eyes tight enough that we would just disappear. Then when I opened them we would be far away from here, like if we had the powers of invisibility and could just sneak right by these creeps.

I felt his arms around me and I shut my eyes just taking in his scent as I slipped my hands under his shirt to spread over the warmth of the skin on his side. I needed him close to me. I needed everything about him.

My mind flashed me back to that night again…

 _I had stayed leaning against the counter in the bathroom till everyone had left. I felt like I was in an out of body experience and just going though the motions of what a doctor would do. I filled out the reports about his injuries and called in to the hospital to find out that he would be going into surgery right away when he arrived. They said there was nothing to worry about and that he would be back to the prison in a few days. I thanked the nurse and hung up and just robotically walked back to the bathroom. I was still soaked from head to toe, my red dress hanging off me and my hair fell in limp strands down my bare back._

 _I stripped out of the dress and lacy panties and turned the shower back on to stand under the spray and just leaned against the wall letting the warm water cascade down my body. My forehead was against the wall that Damon had held me against as he kissed me. I lifted my head, the water running down my face and neck as I stared at the wall in front of me, imagining his lean body, his hands on my thighs, his lips devouring mine as he pressed us into that very wall._

 _God, Damon, what are you doing to me?_

 _I stayed there leaning against the wall till the water started running cold and I finally stepped out and dried off. Wrapping the towel around me I pulled out my outfit I had worn to work that day. I slipped into fresh silk panties and a bra before pulling the red blouse closed over my breasts. I tugged the beige dress pants on and found my favorite black flats._

 _Could I go home? Shouldn't I just leave and get some sleep? Yes that was what I 'should' have done, but I could not stop thinking about him. I dug around in my bag for my oversized brown sweater and wrapped it around me. He would be in surgery for hours wouldn't he?_

 _My mind would not let it go. Half an hour later I found myself at the doors of the surgical ward as I pushed them open. There was no way I could sleep. Not after that. Not after being so close to him. So intimate. My body was still thrumming from all the feelings that the raven haired man had drawn out of me with his touch, his kisses and his smooth velvety voice in my ear. I shivered at just the thought of his head down against my ear, his tongue on my neck, his hands, gripping my thighs. God, I felt my arousal heighten at nothing but those images._

 _I was nuts. That must be it. Wandering into the hospital just to see him again._

 _Taking a deep breath a made my way up to the desk and waited for someone to acknowledge me. A short fair skinned woman spoke, after a few minutes, her eyes locked on her computer.._

 _"Can I help you?" she asked politely with an almost bored lilt to her voice._

 _I cleared my throat and pulled my sweater around my body tighter. "Yes, please. Could you tell me where Mr. Salvatore is? He was brought in by ambulance with severe burns."_

 _"Are you family?" the nurse questioned without even looking up._

 _I shook my head. "No, I'm just his doctor. I just need to know how he is, please," I begged._

 _The woman looked like she must be a robot and barely acknowledged me at all and shook her head. "He is with his doctor now. You are the doctor at Maxwell Heights?"_

 _I nodded, twisting the fabric of my sweater in my fingers as I shoved my purse back on my shoulder before it fell down my arm. "Yes I am. Please I need to know how he is doing."_

 _The woman finally looked up and her eyes roamed over me. I realized I probably looked like a mess. I hadn't bothered to check my makeup and had just gotten dressed as fast as I could to get here, throwing my hair up in a messy ponytail._

 _"Sorry no one but family is allowed. His doctor will brief you before Mr. Salvatore is transferred back to Maxwell Heights. Until then there is nothing you can do. He is in our care doctor. Once he is back to the prison you can resume your duties."_

 _I was shaking my head. I knew it could take days before they transferred him back to the prison. I needed to know 'now' how he was. If he was okay. How the surgery was going. The woman got up then. "I'm sorry. That is all I can tell you."_

 _I turned away wanting to say more, to scream and cry and tell her I needed to know that Damon was alive and okay. Instead I just sucked in my breath, walked over to the seats in the waiting area and sat down rubbing my temples and wiped my eyes. My head was pounding._

 _Tears were pooling at my lashes as I leaned back in the seat. I could hear the ladies talking by the desk. The woman that just dashed my hopes of seeing Damon spoke to another nurse who just stepped behind the desk at the surgical reception. "I'm off. See you in two weeks." The woman hugged the other nurse and walked away getting well wishes and 'have a great vacation' from a few other ladies on the ward._

 _My ears perked up at that listening to her leaving, as an idea came into my head. I knew it was wrong but hell 'everything' about my feelings and actions with this man had been nothing but wrong. I waited till the woman who denied me any and all access to Damon had left, the elevator closing behind her before I turned back around._

 _I stood up adamantly walking back to the only other nurse that was at the station. The others had all scattered as patients call bells had rung or pages had gone off. The young red haired woman looked up as I put my palms on the counter in front of me, my breath even. I could do this. It was the only way._

 _"I'm looking for Damon Salvatore. He was brought in with burns on his back."_

 _The red head looked at me over her glasses, her eyes studying me. "And you are?"_

 _"Elena Salvatore," I said without blinking. "I'm his wife."_

A scream jerked me back to the present as I felt Damon cradle me so close. I never wanted to leave his arms again. The woman Jules I thought was her name was crawling away from Klaus on the beach. She was whimpering and pleading with him to not hurt her and leave her alone. Klaus was just watching her and slowly sauntering toward her as she kept scrambling away.

Suddenly I felt Damon just freeze, like every muscle of his didn't dare to move. It was then that I realized that the woman was crawling backwards right toward where we were hiding! Oh no! I could feel Damon's heart just slamming in his chest against where I was laying on him and his eyes darted back and forth between mine and Ric's. We needed to get away but if we tried to move now they would see us. But if the woman crawled much closer she would find us too!

"Come here Luv," I could hear Klaus' voice as he walked slowly after her. "There is nowhere to go. You are mine darling." She whimpered and crawled closer to us and Klaus just threw his head back and laughed. "Where are you going? Don't be shy. I will be gentle."

Damon was in full on panic. "Elena, we will need to run," he hissed out at me. I saw him looking at Ric, who was crouching down tucked against the tree just beside us between the bushes. "Ric, when I say...you take her and run." Damon's eyes were fierce and determined on his.

"No," I whispered almost right in his ear. "Don't you dare leave me!"

He looked so sadly at me and his face was a mirror image of how he looked at me before Matt dragged him away to beat the hell out of him. "I need to lead them away from you. I promise I will find you." He spoke fast and soft, nodding firmly at me and I saw Ric nod too back at him as I felt his lips on my forehead.

The woman was only a foot away from us now and Klaus just kept walking closer, his patience wearing thin as the next time he spoke he cursed at her to come back to him. But she kept crawling toward us!

"No matter what you hear Ric. Get her the hell out of here!" Damon ordered and I was already struggling as he pulled his arms out from mine. "Elena please," I saw tears in his eyes and I felt my own tears wanting to fall. "Let me go or we both die." His voice was pleading, the blue in his eyes was dark like pools of water in the moonlight. He cupped my face and I leaned into his touch.

The other cons were coming closer now almost surrounding her till Klaus told them to back off, but they were all so close to us that I felt like I was going to faint I was so scare as Ric pulled me closer and out of Damon's arms to tuck me beside him against the tree he was hiding behind. The next second the woman nearly fell onto Damon. She cried out backing away, but even from only a foot away where Ric was holding me to keep me from going back to Damon, I knew she had felt him. I could not tell if she had seen who it was but her startled scream caused Klaus to race forward.

Ric had me shielded in his arms and back behind the tree further out of sight as Klaus moved over her and grabbed her up from the ground.

"What?" he said as she kept crying. Then instead of just taking her back with him he moved forward his eyes narrowing in the near darkness. No! He parted the branches from the bushes and Damon leapt out giving him a hard right hook that sent his head spinning back as Damon turned to run.

But Damon must have tripped on something on the ground and I saw him crashing to the ground. A flashlight swung in our direction and lit up his shocked face before he jumped back up.

"Salvatore!" a voice screamed.

Kai.

Kai saw him and I watched him start sprinting from where he was a few yards away on the beach. Klaus' head spun back just as Damon disappeared into the trees behind him. Klaus raced past us and I saw Kai holding the light at Damon's retreating figure as he let out a shot from the gun. I wanted to scream but Ric held his hand over my mouth as the men all just took off in the direction of my love.

Damon! No!

Ric grabbed me back up as I whimpered in his arms as he pulled me as fast as he could back toward the cave and away from Damon. No I could not leave him! Every monster on the island was chasing after the man I loved. I could not just abandon him!

I fought Ric's hold on me before I felt everything getting hazy and my breath just gasping out of me before everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Review? I hope you liked it. It was a bit different but still nice and long.

Don't worry about any other ships in this story besides the ones mentioned before this chapter. Most of you likely know who met Caroline in the woods. But she is still reeling from the death of her husband so she isn't looking for anything with anyone right now.

Not as much Delena in this one but it was necessary for the plot. Waterfall yumminess is coming up soon if Damon can get away. I hope my backstories are not too confusing. I'm happy to explain anything you might not understand.

Till next time!


	9. Heaven or Hell

A/N: Surprise! Super fast update for you! I stayed up late and wrote almost all day today and lots of yesterday. I hope you love it! Lots of language and violence warning. This chapter is packed with so many feelings bad and good. Hold on and have faith for the good. Enjoy!

Be sure to check out all the amazing Delena authors on here. I have made some precious friendships with some of these talented women. Mariah April May, zaewrites, scarlett2112, deepwater1978, LittleMiss Vixen, SalvatoreQuinn, VitsAsh, MovingOnIsNeverEasy, Rachel 3003. Talent and passion and some are so young and just starting out and some are older and are only getting better with age like a fine wine. Your support and passion inspires me ladies!

* * *

Damon's POV

Damn it, I just promised her that I would not leave her again! My last glance back to her as I saw her struggling in Ric's arms behind the tree made me ache that she was fighting to be with me. I needed her safe. I wondered if she was even thinking clearly at all right then.

I was terrified in that moment that she would draw their attention to herself and so I tripped on pretty much nothing, grabbing for any and all branches to make as loud a crashing sound to the ground as I could. It worked and as I was scrambling to get back up I heard shouts and heard men rushing toward me. Anything to keep my Beauty safe.

She had looked more panicked than I even remembered when Donovan was dragging me away on the plane a mere few minutes after we had both confessed our love for each other. She had been in Enzo's arms fighting him as they hauled me away. Now it felt like that same scene was replayed with her fighting Ric's hold on her to stay away from me.

All we both wanted was to hold onto each other and yet over and over we were being pulled apart.

I felt the sting of small branches against my face as I raced through the dense foliage and I tried to ignore the yelling and pounding of the feet behind me. I didn't dare turn around, they felt so close already that I could not afford even that half a second of not pushing forward.

"Salvatore!" I heard Kai scream my name again, with as much fury in his tone as before when the light hit my face. I wanted their attention on me and not on Elena but I did not expect him to have a flashlight right there at that exact moment.

Fuck! I did not want him to know we were there at all. But I couldn't just leave the woman there either even knowing it wasn't Caroline. But when Elena showed up then I chose her, no question there. And with Klaus so close because the woman was literally crawling toward us I had no choice but to move and draw their attention or I knew Kai would have found Elena.

My ribs were burning from how fast I was pushing my body but I ignored the pain and forced myself to run faster. I had counted 5 whizzes of bullets in the air at me but each one by some miracle I managed to avoid. The last one blasted apart a tree trunk just beside my head and I gasped that that was way too close! Was Kai the only one with a gun right now? No, I remembered Klaus had been holding one before when the two men faced off on the beach.

The sounds of the shouting in my direction was growing quieter and I wondered if they had given up on catching me. My lungs were aching and I did not know how much longer I could push my already weak body. I felt the breaths just gasping out of me. I needed to stop, to hide. There had to be a place to hide!

I had not realized it in my pure adrenaline to get distance between me and the cons but I had steadily been running up higher and higher into the rolling hills. I nearly tripped on rocks just scattered all over the rocky ground. With it being so dark I could hardly see much in front of me as a started pulling myself up as the way became steeper. I felt a blast of air as I stepped up and over a fallen log and jumped back as my foot felt almost nothing beneath it!

I threw myself back and gasped out at the wide and empty expanse of a near sheer drop right in front of me! There was nowhere to go and I could not risk jumping with not even being able to see the bottom from there.

Then I heard the sounds behind me get louder and I whipped my head around wildly for a place to hide. I couldn't go back or they would see me and there was nothing but empty air in front of me! I felt the panic rising in my already sore chest. Where the hell could I go?! I heard more branches breaking knowing another few seconds and they would see me!

A bigger rock caught my eye as I scanned the terrain for anywhere to hide. The rock had a little dip in the ground below it and I dove into the gap, pulling my head down and the collar of my black shirt up to hide my skin as much as I could from the moonlight shining down. I closed my eyes as I curled up tight trying to slow my breathing. I needed to relax or those monsters would hear the gasping from my lungs.

But just as I saw a flash of bright orange coming the steep embankment I heard a crack of thunder and then more rain just poured down on the hillside. I mumbled my thanks silently that at least nature was on my side with the rain and pounding thunder masking any sounds I was making.

My blue eyes were widely dilated in the darkness and I could make out more than one more flash of orange as two men made their way up the hill in my direction. I pulled myself in as small as I could be in the little crevice in the ground.

"I told you he went that way!" a voice hissed out. "I saw the trees moving over there brother. Why don't you ever trust me?!"

The men had stopped a mere few feet away from my hiding spot and I tilted my head just slightly to see Klaus standing there waving the gun around near his brother as they both looked over the cliff.

"Well this is a dead end. What about that way?" Kol commented raising his hand and pointing further back the way I had come from.

"There isn't anything that way! It is just a sheer drop from there too so he wouldn't go that way. And if he did he would turn back this way anyway."

"How the hell do you know that?' Kol argued back. "You have been on this island as long as I have." They both had stopped only a few feet from where I was hiding. My heart was in my throat.

"Well I might have actually been _doing_ something while the rest of you were just dancing around in front of the damn fire on the beach celebrating. There won't be much to celebrate if we can't get off this island before the cops find out where we crashed. As always your big brother is figuring out a way to get you out of another mess you got yourself in."

Kol stepped closer to Klaus and I could see his stance was aggressive. "Hey I didn't ask for that job! You know as well as I did that I was only on the team to pay back that debt or they would have killed me!"

"Oh I know. Who always races in to bail you out brother before all hell breaks loose? If I hadn't got mum and dad and Bekka on that boat to go across the ocean in time they could have been targets too. Your gambling will be the death of all of us brother!"

"How many times have I told you, I'm sorry Nic. I never meant for them to find her too."

"I will never believe that was an accident!" Klaus screamed. "She was always so safe while driving. The bastards after you, ran my girlfriend off the road and now she on life support because of everything YOU did!"

"I know its my fault. I'm so sorry Nic. Cami did not deserve that. I have no idea how they even knew about her and you and the connection to me."

"Well they were a hell of a lot smarter than you! If you had come to me sooner than maybe I could have gotten her safe too. But you and your damn pride to try to fix things yourself," the elder Mikaelson hissed out.

"I get it! And us taking that hit just to erase my debt was not worth it. It wouldn't bring her back. I know!" Kol jumped back in angrier than before. "But I had no choice. $90,000 that I did not have or take the job to assassinate the President. Dragging you along though... _that_ was a mistake."

"No it was a mistake that I never got to kill those monsters for what they did to her! I was happy, I was out of that life finally and was ready to move to the States to be with her and maybe re connect with our brother, the golden child who actually made it in this world. You ruined everything with your greed!" Klaus spit a him.

I shut my eyes, feeling the ground getting more damp under my cheek as I lay as still as I could. I wondered why the other members of the team were with us. Stefan said the team was already being assembled by the criminal organization that created the tech but that they needed a leader and I fit the bill. I had no idea why the Mikaelson's were a part of it. Even Stefan didn't know that. Everyone on the team had their own reasons for being there. Wes and Markos' reasons I guess I might never know now that they were both dead.

"If Salvatore had not messed things up with the assassination then you would have been able to kill them. Lets focus our anger on him and not each other Nic," Kol said softer trying likely to sooth Klaus' pain. "Even saving his life when he was bleeding out did not get you face to face with the men that hired us. They screwed all of us over. Salvatore is the reason we had half the cops in Bulgaria after us and why we were caught. Prison was his fault!" Kol snarled and I saw Klaus put his hands up on his shoulders.

"You're right. And I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you from everything in that hell hole. How was I supposed to know they would take a week to interrogate me and dump you in there without my knowing. I wish none of it had happened little brother." Klaus mumbled with his head down. "Here you take the gun. You need it more than me." Kol nodded his thanks and took it tucking it in his pants.

"Then lets just focus on getting the hell out of here before we get caught Nic. They could go after the rest of our family since we failed. We need to focus on getting back to the States. Why do you even care what happens to the girl? I heard you tell that crazy kid that you wanted her. If you are so worried about getting away then what is with the girl? Did you give up on Cami?"

I heard Klaus snarled like an animal at that and I shut my eyes. "Never! And you don't get to say her name! But why I want the woman is none of your damn business brother," Klaus snapped at him. There was more yelling and I saw more flashes of orange as two more men came up over the ridge. I could not thank Ric enough for letting me change before. I would have been dead if I was glowing in the dark as much as these freaks that were looking for me.

"Hey, a couple guys saw movement over east of the beach. Lockwood swears he saw a guy carrying someone," the man said to the brothers. I nearly gasped out loud.

 _Elena!_

Klaus and Kol nodded at him, listening. "Yeah he said he was following them and sent his buddy Brady back to tell Kai. Kai said to forget about Salvatore and all he needed was his woman and the creep would crawl out from whatever rock he was under." I felt my heart slamming so hard in my chest that I felt faint. Fuck! No they could not have seen Ric leaving with Elena. No no no!

Klaus nodded at him. "Fine there is nothing here anyway. Let's go."

I heard shuffling and more noise crashing in the bushes and the sounds got further and further away. I lifted my head slowly and peeked out at the way they had gone. The rain was still coming down, soaking me fully again. I could not hear any more footsteps as I crawled out and stood back up stretching my legs. I saw how dark and deep the ravine or cliff was in front of me and just leaned back on the rocky mountainside already starting to feel dizzy from how high up I was.

I could hardly breath I was so scared for her. Everyone had followed ME, how could they have possibly seen Ric at all? Damn it! My hands went into my hair pulling at it by the roots as I tried to figure out what the hell to do.

"My God baby. I can't lose you," I breathed out as the rain ran in trails down my face, soaking my thin shirt and jeans. I had no idea what to do. I could retrace my steps enough to get back to the beach and then back where we were hiding but that did not mean Elena made it back there. I shut my eyes, my dark lashes mixed the rain water with my tears as I trembled at the thought that Kai already had her.

I could give myself up. I could beg him to take me instead. I would do whatever his sick mind wanted and not fight him.

I opened my eyes, and lifted my head ready to die if that was what it took to save her. And I would save her if it was the last thing I did on this earth. I sniffled and wiped away the rain and hot tears with the back of my hand and stood back up and turned to head back down the hills.

"Not. So. Fast," a voice said and my blood froze in my veins as I lifted my head, the rain dripping off the ends of my hair to see Kol standing right in front of me...leveling a gun at my head!

I lifted my hand slowly as I regarded the man in front of me. I stepped back a half step but the cliff was only a few feet behind me!

"How did you..?" I began, having no idea what to do. Kol appeared to be alone. His brother and the other two cons were nowhere to be seen.

"Find you?" Kol said in his smooth British accent, raising an eyebrow. "I saw your footprints in the rain right under the rock by the cliff. We had not walked that way so I knew it had to be you."

I sucked in my breath trying to think clearly. "Well if you knew where I was then why did you wait and make me think you had left?"

"Maybe I wanted my privacy..." Kol mused as if he himself was still deciding what he wanted with me. Oh shit! So he _wasn't_ planning to take me to Kai. Klaus promised to deliver us to him.

But Kol had other plans. He didn't want to catch me...he wanted to kill me...himself?

"You are the reason we failed Salvatore! And got caught! And were sent to that house of horrors! You! Everything that happened was because of you!"

Taking another tentative step away from him, I edged myself back from the sheer cliff. "Yeah I know I screwed up the mission and nearly got us all killed. I'm sorry I am." I stood up straighter, swallowing hard. "What are you going to do about it? I heard your big brother telling Parker that he would get Elena and me for him in exchange for your protection."

I took another slow step to the side and away from the gun nearly point blank at my head "He talked like you were too weak to protect yourself." I paused thinking this could go terribly wrong or offer me some tactical advantage.

My eyes narrowed at him as the water streamed down my face, my jaw clenched. "Are you somebody's bitch Kol? Do you need Klaus to fight your battles? That because of you, big brother has to do whatever that self absorbed baby wants?"

I was treading on dangerous ground figuratively and literally right now. But I had no idea how else to get any kind of advantage on him. Riling him up might just be enough to distract him so I could go for the gun. Of course he could just shoot me, but if he wanted to take his time then a gun shot would alert everyone to where we were.

I held my breath as my eyes watched his expression go from cocky confidence to boiling rage in about 2 seconds flat and the hand he was clutching the gun in shook in his grasp.

"I. Do..." Kol was spiting each word back at me while cocking the gun, "whatever the fuck I want, Salvatore. I'm nobody's bitch! I don't need protecting!" His voice was going higher as he spoke and I knew I was getting to him. I had no weapons, nowhere to escape, with certain death behind me and the gun in front of me there was nothing but my words to fight him with.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, my hands still raised in surrender as I saw his arm shaking more. "That was not what I heard. I heard your cellie Mr. Balls Johnson, as he so aptly named himself taught you a lot."

"Not another word!" he yelled at me.

Oh shit was I taking a risk here. "I''ll bet that's what he told you whenever you tried to fight him. He'd let you know when to open your mouth..." My voice was dripping with innuendo and we both knew it.

"Shut the fuck up!" His whole body was trembling now, as he shook his head back and forth wildly, the gun wavering in his lose grip and he did not even see my slow step forward. "You don't know anything!" His eyes were wide and he looked like he was lost in the horrific memories of prison.

"I know the night the air conditioning was busted, it was SO hot in there." I took another step forward my hands still raised, my eyes zeroing in on that gun. "The sweat was rolling down our necks, nothing could sooth that heat..."

I was so close to him, my arms raising ever so slowly. "Your brother could not help you…and wasn't even there yet. You were all alone..." I saw his eyes glaze over as the memories washed over him and his shakiness increased. "He pulled that sheet down hiding your cell from other prisoners eyes. But we could still hear you… begging him to stop...pleading..."

"NO! NO!" Stop it! Shut up!" he screamed and I dove for the gun, both hands around it as my body crashed into his and we rolled on the rocky ground. I groaned feeling every ache and bump on my body as I pried his fingers off the gun with every bit of strength I had.

I felt so much pain in my chest as my body rolled down the hill with him, my hands firmly around the gun. I had his wrist in my hand and was slamming it against the ground one, two, three times till the gun slipped from his grip. But I had to let it go because Kol dove for my throat and started squeezing! My hands flew to pull his off me and I grabbed him by the collar of his orange jumpsuit and slammed his head hard against the nearest tree.

I was gasping for another breath, feeling light headed as I slammed his head again and saw blood trickling from the back of his skull just before his eyes fluttered shut. I pried his fingers off my neck and just fell to the wet ground staring up at the night sky as the rain fell.

I blinked at the rain getting in my eyes as pulled myself up to check his pulse. It was weak and thready but he was alive. I never wanted to kill anyone if I didn't have to. I crawled back up the hill the few feet to the gleaming metal of the gun just laying in the grass. I picked it up and slid it open. There was a full mag of bullets in there and I spun it back closed. Finally I had a weapon! About damn time.

I started trudging down the grassy hill toward the beach, my boots smushing the soaked grass and mud beneath them. I would kill him if he didn't let her go. Hell I would kill him now just to watch the blood spray out from his skull and know that he could never touch her again.

The closer I got to the beach the lighter the rain fell. I had no idea how often the sky would just open up like that but it was nearly summer season so the weather could go from baking hot to wet and rainy as much as it wanted.

I could see footprints in the mud just as Kol had seen mine. Most of them were turned back away heading away from the water. There was no fire in the distance, the rain must have washed that out before already.

When I got back to the beach area there was no one there. I was surprised that I could not see a single con. Where the hell were they? Had they found our hideout? I saw more footprints in the mud and cautiously followed them. If the monsters had Elena then that was where I was going.

I struggled not to cry out from the pain in my chest from each step that seemed to lead me up higher again. The rolling hills went up and down as far as I could see in the moonlight. I was worried I could get lost out here and forced myself to remember markings or rock formations or anything in the environment that would look unique. I kept climbing higher again keeping the gun firmly in my grasp. I was heading north from the beach and where our little cave was deeper into the center of the island. I had no idea how big it actually was yet since we had not explored much in the daylight. Just enough to find Enzo a safe place to hide till I could wake him up. I kept looked around being totally aware of my surroundings as I walked. This was where it looked like people had gone but I still could not hear any voices.

Strangely I could hear a different sound getting steadily louder as I walked. Not rain but it sounded like a louder rushing sound. I pushed forward, my body feeling weaker and tired. I had hardly slept the night before. We had been rudely awoken and dragged on the plane, and then Captain Dickhead hitting me and my time with Elena as she stitched me up and how close we were when she fell in my lap. The only time I slept was dreaming of her in my seat on the plane before Kai woke me up and started taunting me about wanting her.

Now on the island I slept in her arms deeper than I had slept in ages for those couple hours and I longed for that feeling again. She made everything else just melt away.

I felt like once I found her I could just lay in her arms for hours. That was all I wanted. She had to be okay. Ric would have done everything he could to protect her just like I risked my life for them to get away.

I pushed aside the fronds of more plants around me and stepped out onto a clearing. There in front of me tucked among the plants and bushes was a magnificent waterfall! It looked so powerful and I could see the water rushing down the embankment and crashing to the surf below. There was a long winding river it looked like, that the waves were crashing to and fro in as the water rushed away down and out of sight. I just stood there admiring how beautiful nature was, how awe inspiring.

From where I had been before on the beach I felt like I was as high up as before when I had nearly stepped off the cliffs. The water was roaring so close by and it echoed around the wide open space at the top of the falls where I was leaning over.

I realized that I had not seen any more footprints anywhere for awhile and still had not discovered a soul since almost being killed by Kol before. My senses were really sharp from being in life and death situations so often and I could just feel that something or someone was near! I rushed to the side of a large rock at the bank of the falls and hid behind it, pressing my back against its smooth surface.

There were no sounds that I could make out beyond the pounding of the water, not breaking branches nearby or any other sign of someone near but I could just feel it in the shiver up my spine. My hands went down and cocked the gun as quietly as I could between my palms and raised it up in front of me. My hair was still a wet dripping mess and I pulled the strands behind my ears to have nothing obscuring my vision.

I took a deep breath and stepped out from the rock and whirled around, the gun raised...to be face to face with Kai pointing a gun right back at me!

My heart pounded as hard as the falls it felt like, as the psychos eyes roved over me, my stance rigid, my thumb hovering over the trigger. But I knew I would not get a shot off before he would shoot back. We were at an impasse just circling each other at the top of the waterfall.

I watched his lips curl up in a smirk of victory like he had already won. But where was Elena? If he had her why wasn't she with him? My arm stayed steady leveling the gun between his eyes. The rain had almost stopped now but I could still feel the water running in trails down my face and neck as my eyes bore into his.

Neither of us said anything and not daring to look away from his wild blue eyes I could just barely tell that there was no one else around. No one came up behind him on the hill. It was just the bastard defiler and me facing off.

I studied his stance, and he moved closer to me in daring bravado as we continued to circle around each other. I took a step back for each step he took forward and still no words had been spoken. I began to wonder if this was really happening. I started getting flashes of moments with him back at Maxwell Heights.

 _"Alakaday," the young man sauntered over to me leaning against the fence in the yard. Spike had just gone for visitation and this creep_ _must have just been waiting for that_ _opening._ _Damn it!_ _"You are just as pretty as advertised," his words dripped from his pouting lips_ _as he rubbed his shaved head._ _"Prettier even." He raised his eyebrows at me, his face inches from mine as he leaned over me._

 _"_ _Not on your fucking life." I hissed at him, my blue eyes hard on his not blinking or backing down._

 _Kai grinned, cracking his neck. "Oh Pretty," I cringed at the sound of that pet name from him as he licked his lips. "You resist me and I will just make it hurt more and more, till you give in. Game on..."_ _I_ _shivered and_ _finally_ _turned my head away from him my eyes shutting, just waiting for the attempted seduction to be over._ _He stayed hovered over me till a guard saw us and yelled for him to back up. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding as I watched him and his goons walk away. "Game on, Pretty. Game on," he said whistling at me._

* * *

 _Standing in line_ _later_ _for lunch and I was violently shoved forward into the massive muscular man in front of me. I reeled back, shaking my head fast that it was an accident as the man turned back to me towering over my height. I was scrambling, trying to say something, anything as he moved forward, grabbing_ _me_ _by the neck and slamming my head hard against the wall beside me. I fell to my knees, holding the gash on my cheek as I saw Kai trying to stifle his laughter as he was sneaking away_ _down the hall._ _And I had only been here a day yet. What had I done_ _by_ _mess_ _ing_ _up the mission?_

* * *

 _I took a bite of the meatloaf at supper a few days later_ _proud that I had managed to avoid any more confrontations so far and stayed dreaming of the sad doctor anytime I was alone._ _I_ _groaned and I_ _saw Kai walk by just at that moment. "You will give in Pretty..." he whispered at me and I glared at him._

 _But the next second I started choking as he just_ _smiled confidently at me, like he knew something I didn't know_ _. "Are you mine or not?"_

 _I grabbed for my throat knowing something was wrong. What the hell did he do?! I tried to signal Spike who was walking this way but Kai stood up blocking his view of me. I felt my throat closing up and I could hardly breath and my head fell to the table as I nodded wildly at him, hating myself for giving him any power over me_ _and telling him what he wanted to hear._ _The room was spinning as I saw him lift his arm. "Hey St John, Salvatore here needs the doc." And then my eyes shut_ _as I saw my best friend racing forward._

* * *

 _I felt arms grabbing me as we walked back from yard time to our cells and pull me through a doorway._ _I could see the steam floating up in the air around me and_ _I was shoved forward and landed at a mans feet._ _I swallowed hard as I_ _tilted my head up to Kai's psychopathic face staring down a_ _t me, his eyes nearly black with lust_ _._

 _The sound of a zipper pierced the silence and I fought the arms_ _of his buddies_ _holding me down. Kai grabbed my hair and yanked my head up._ _"Do it! Bitch!" he snarled at me and I fought his hold on my head. My arms were tight behind my back feeling like they were bent so far past what they could handle._

 _"No way in hell!" I spat at him, slamming my mouth closed, feeling him pull my head down more. I pulled out of the grip the men had on my wrists and slammed my head back and punched one of them and I shoved the other back hitting his head on the wall and slumping down. Instantly I felt 'his' fingers around my throat and he dragged me up level with his face._

 _"I will come after you Pretty, every day till you_ _give in or_ _beg me to kill you," he hissed right in my ear_ _and slammed my body back hard_ _against the pipes behind me! I screamed through his_ _other hand that covered my mouth_ _as he held me_ _back, his_ _grip_ _tight around my neck as every inch of me wanted to escape the scalding heat_ _as the steam hissed._ _I felt so weak and my vision was getting blurry as I felt him let go and I crashed to the floor writhing in pain,_ _my nerve endings on fire._ _I watched the other men just stumble out the door after him. They just left me there as I felt tears stinging my eyes, the pain was that excruciating._

 _"Elena," I whimpered as I crawled forward, pulling myself on my hands toward the door. "Elena._ _I need you..._ _"_

I jolted myself out of the horrors of that first week of prison our guns still raised as Kai smirked at me.

"Elena," he mocked me, pursing his lips. I glared back at him realizing I must have said her name out loud. "Elena I need you..." he mimicked me. I sucked in another trembling breath, my finger just itching to pull that trigger.

But I could not risk leaving her without me. Even if I killed Kai the same moment he killed me, the island was still crawling with freaks that wanted to hurt her. No! I could not let him bait me. This stand off could go on forever with neither of us backing down and I knew he sure as hell didn't want to die either or he would have fired his gun the second our eyes met.

I regarded him calmly, trying to swallow the fear wanting to consume me. I still had not seen anyone nearby. No reason to believe what I had heard about her being caught. "You don't have her do you?" I questioned, pretty damn sure I knew the answer. "She gave you the slip...right Kai?"

The psycho was shaking his head rapidly in denial, his eyes widening. "Oh I have her Pretty. And I am just waiting to drag your nearly dead and beaten body to her feet where you can watch me enjoy every fucking inch of her. I want you to be so close you can taste her screams, and feel her blood dripping down her body as she cries for you to help her. I told you the day I burned you that you would beg me to kill you and that day is here."

I felt another shiver just ice my veins and I reminded myself to calm down and think clearly as I steadied the gun again leveling it right between his eyes. His eyes were in my nightmares and I longed to make them dead eyes right now. An unseeing and empty dead stare was what I wanted to give him right fucking now.

Everything about him made me sick. I hated that he could get to me so easily, remembering his hands gripping my hair, forcing me lower against him. Seeing him so aroused by me as he gripped my neck. He knew how to scare the ever living shit out of me with what he did to me and wanted to do to my baby and he was using that knowledge in spades right now.

I studied his face so closely. His eyes were flitting back and forth, and he looked to be shaking ever so slightly too. "No," I shook my head, chiding him, clicking my tongue in my mouth reigning in my fear. I could do this. I could beat him at his own game. I was not going to let him manipulate me again.

"You don't have her." I felt a smile growing from the corners of my lips. "You have no idea where she is...do you?" I had been in enough interrogations to know when perps were lying, and this bastard was blowing smoke big time. I was on a roll being able to see through Kol's weaknesses and now I saw the nervousness all over Kai's face.

Holy shit! My eyes caught a glimpse of a big long snake just twisting its way slowly off of a tree branch behind where Kai was standing!

I fought with my face to remain indifferent and focused on him as I saw it fall, coiled up in a ball before its head popped up from the center of its curled up body. Jesus it was huge! It looked like a King Cobra! I felt my breath just heaving out of me and it took everything in me not to show him that there was anything behind him.

If I could just keep his focus on me for just a few more minutes…"Kai, you can't fool me," I spoke out smoothly, my eyes locked on him but I could just barely make out the big ass snake from the corner of my eye. "That is why no one is around anywhere right Kai? You probably sent all those thugs to the ends of the island you were so pissed off you couldn't find her. You think you are the king of them but you're just an alpha male douche bag."

He hissed at me like he was some kind of animal himself at that and I could not resist smirking at him, as the snake slowly made its way closer to him on the ground, apparently curious of the hissing sound that came from him.

"Let me guess that you told them the first one that comes back to the beach without her gets a dirt nap? That they all have no choice to do your bidding. Who died and crowned you king? They will get sick of your holier than thou shit I can promise you that and I would love to be there to see it!"

I saw him glaring fire at me and his hand with the gun at my head wavered just slightly as the snake moved with stealth like precision just a few more feet to his bright orange pant leg just waving to it like a red blanket to a bull.

But Kai was not Kol. And I was not going to be that lucky as to distract him by pissing him off alone. He was too smart for that. We had circled each other the whole time we talked until the second I saw the snake. By then I was standing just to the edge of the falls, my back to the roaring water. I could feel the mist on my skin. All I needed was a split second of his attention on the snake and I could go in for the kill shot.

Kai was laughing, actually laughing at me and I just started laughing right back at him for a very different reason. The cobra was barely a foot away from him and I squinted my eye ready to shoot. He was never touching Elena ever again!

But a split second later I saw his eyes dart to the side and I knew he had seen the snake! He jerked himself back the same second I fired and my bullet missed him by inches. The next second he fired his gun toward me too and I dove down into the water behind me to avoid it!

It felt like it all happened in slow motion as I felt the water swirling me fast into the current. I watched Kai scream and fall back shooting the gun wildly at the ground where the snake was before turning it back toward me. I dove under the water and felt the rush of the falls take me down fast and hard farther faster down the probably 4 story drop to the surf below!

I fought to stay conscious as I kicked hard to get to the surface in the darkness. The rapids were rushing me faster and faster down the winding river as I heard gun shots from above. Was Kai shooting at me from the top of the falls?! Did he freaking survive against the snake?! I had to hope he at least got bitten before he killed the snake.

My head burst from the water as I gulped in the fresh night air as I felt the river still pulling my body with it hard and fast down through the overhanging trees. I fought against the current, coughing and sputtering as the water crashed up and over me again and again.

Gasping again from being pulled under, I found the surface and started kicking my way to the grassy bank closest to me. I was almost there, my fingers clinging to a smooth rock to pull myself up it when another rush of water sent me careening forward and falling in a hole in the ground.

I screamed, feeling nothing beneath me as I landed with a splash and whipped my hair from my eyes and squinted in the darkness around me. I was in a cave, dark rock walls were all around me as I pulled myself from the water and onto the solid, shiny cave floor. What was this place?

My arms ached as I climbed back up through the hole in the ground and dragged my body to the bank of the river and just collapsed, my breath panting out of me. I lay there for a few minutes realizing I could hardly hear the waterfall from this far down stream. It was nothing but the dullest pounding on the horizon.

 _Elena_

Now that I knew Kai didn't have her I knew I had to make it back to the cave. I had no idea how late at night it was but the moon was high in the sky so it could not be later than maybe 2 in the morning. I looked around hoping something would look familiar so I knew where to go. I walked about a half an hour or so and finally saw the shore close to where we had dragged ourselves up when we escaped the plane.

Yes! I knew where I was and then started just running back up and into the trees further east of where I came out. It was maybe 10 more minutes and I could see where the cave was so perfectly tucked into the hillside.

My heart was racing in excitement as I saw her, just curled up on the ground with Ric leaning over her. "Elena!" I called, my face breaking into the biggest smile as I ran ahead. I watched her head snap up and I saw tears streaking her beautiful face as she saw me and jumped to her feet to run toward me!

We met in a crashing of lips as she flung her arms around my neck as I wrapped my own around her bottom as she jumped into my arms. God I had missed her. I held her so tightly not giving a damn about the pain I was feeling right then that was radiating through my chest as she pressed against my ribs. I heard her whimpers as her mouth devoured mine and I slid one hand up to her face, cradling her head as my other hand held her up against me.

"Damon," she cried as she pulled back after a few minutes to look in my teary eyes.

"I'm okay Beauty. I'm okay," I nodded to her burying my nose in her hair as I kissed away her tears.

"I was so scared," I heard her mumble as she buried her face into my neck. We just held each other like that as she cried. I walked slowly carrying her back toward the cave my hands curled around her bottom as she clung to me.

"I'm right here baby," I soothed her as I nuzzled her nose and kissed her all over her face. "I'm so sorry I had to leave you."

Ric was watching us with a smile on his face and I nodded at him. "Thank you man. You have no idea how much it means to me that you kept her safe." I nuzzled her again, my face against her cheek and she had her arms so tight around my neck.

The sandy haired pilot nodded back at me. "You don't have to thank me. I would never let anything happen to her or Caroline. Those freaks would have to go through me to get to them."

I felt my strength fading even though it wasn't her weight I was feeling, I felt faint from how much I had pushed my body to get back to her. I leaned back against the outside of the cave and slipped down to the ground with my Elena still curled up pressing her every curve against me. I didn't care if she ever stopped holding onto me.

Ric sunk down to the ground beside us and I saw him breath a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you got away Damon. How the hell did you escape all those cons after you?"

I echoed his sigh, just breathing in Elena's scent as her hair was all around my neck. I leaned my head back on the rock wall of the cave and closed my eyes. "It wasn't easy Ric. I had some pretty major run ins with those monsters." I felt her arms around me tighten and I rocked her back and forth, whispering soothingly in her ear.

"Its okay Elena. I'm not leaving you," I mumbled against her neck. I wished I knew what else to do to reassure her.

She was sniffling against my wet shirt. "When I heard Kai scream your name and charge toward you I could not breath Damon. I heard the gun shots and I…I thought he had killed you!" Her face took on a more angry look at me as the warm brown eyes looked hard and fierce. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

I smiled and pulled her in, holding her so tight in my arms, my head against hers as I gazed in her eyes. I wiped more tears from her eyes and just stared mesmerized into pools of chocolate that looked like they were trying so hard to be mad at me.

I bent and captured her lips tenderly hearing her moan into my mouth as I buried my hands in her hair. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't want to leave you." I mumbled between kisses. "I was just so scared that Kai would find you with Klaus getting so close to where we were hiding. I had to get their focus on me."

"You could have been killed!" She hit me on the chest, I groaned and she immediately gasped. "I'm so sorry Damon. I keep forgetting that your ribs are so sore."

I grimaced. "Yeah still really sore babe. Maybe take out your anger on something other than my bruised ribs," I winced again as she hugged me tight. Damn it everything hurt! I ran my fingers through her hair as she just lay against me and I tried to focus on anything but the pain. All I wanted was her in my arms and that was more than I could have hoped for after facing off with Kai and nearly being killed!

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so scared that I lost you," she whimpered and I felt more tears dripping onto my neck. How could I sooth her more? She was shaking in my arms, her body so tight around me.

Ric stood up. "I'll give you guys some privacy and go check on Enzo and Care. She keeps mumbling in her sleep about someone hurting her."

I tilted my head up, raising an eyebrow. "Is she okay? Did she run into anyone when she was lost?"

Ric shook his head. "I'm not sure. She just keep crying in her sleep but hasn't woken up yet. But you guys need some time." I nodded my thanks to him as he smiled back. It felt great to have someone else to be able to count on. I missed Enzo a lot but I prayed that by mid day I when I gave him the antidote that it would revive him just as he planned.

Ric walked around the corner and stepped into the small cave and it was just us clinging to each other on the ground.

I breathed in again just loving the feel of her in my arms. "You have no idea how much I need you baby," I whispered into her ear. "I love you so much." My blue eyes locked onto her as I saw her head tilt up as she smiled at me.

"I love you too Damon, so much." Elena curled her fingers into my wet hair pulling my head down against her trembling lips. I moaned as I delved my tongue into her mouth, my fingers sliding down her sides to find her smooth silky skin under the leather jacket. We kissed lazily, soothing the ache we probably both had from the fear of losing each other. I still had no idea how they had escaped the goons following them and Kai closing in but right then I didn't care. All I wanted was to never stop holding her against me.

When we finally broke away to take in a much needed breath I leaned my head on hers and tangled our fingers together as I got lost in her eyes. "Baby I want to show you something. Are you up for a little walk with me?" I could see her eyes sparkling in the moonlight shining down on us as she bit her lip before she nodded slowly to me.

"Sure I will go anywhere with you Damon. Are you sure we will be safe?" I nodded, kissing her nose before shifting to lift her off my lap.

"Yes Beauty. I promise I will keep you safe and stay right with you." My eyes twinkled in anticipation as I stood up and twined my fingers with hers again. "I think you will love the surprise. But just give me a minute to check in on Enzo okay?" She nodded to me and I turned around to lean down into the cave, pushing the fronds aside while still not letting go of her hand. I think we both felt that we could not bear to be apart in any way right now after everything.

"Hey Ric," I saw him relaxing against the back wall with Caroline curled up, her head against his chest.

"Yeah Damon." He looked cramped in there but I knew he wanted his friend to feel safe.

"I wanted to thank you for the clothes. They literally save my life before to be able to hide without wearing bright orange." He smiled at me. I looked back down at my best friend. "How is he doing? Any change?"

Ric shook his head sadly. "No, sorry. He is still breathing and Elena just changed his bandages again but he is still not moving, nothing."

I frowned but I wasn't surprised. "Well I can give him the liquid to bring his heart rate back up around noon tomorrow. We will be back by then."

Ric cocked his head in curiosity. "Where are you going?"

"Oh I found someplace that I think could make a great hiding place and I wanted to show Elena tonight to give us a safer place to sleep. It might to big enough for all of us to hide once Enzo is awake."

"Sounds great man. I'll start working on the radio in the morning and hopefully we can get some kind of signal to get a hold of your brother."

I smiled at him glancing at Enzo still so still in a near coma. "Amen to that. We need to get Enz to a hospital. So I am hoping we can reach Stefan tomorrow. There are some really high hillsides that should help boost the signal."

I nodded to him feeling Elena, leaning against my back. "K sounds great. Let me know what I can do then too. Can I?" I asked as I reached over and tucked a couple things in Ric's bag, unpacking the radio and the sat phone. I saw Ric wink at me nodding his approval of my choices. "Thanks again. Night." I said smiling back at him zipping up the bag and swinging it on my shoulder. He nodded back at me and I slipped back out of the cave and just felt her bury her head in the crook of my neck and heard the cutest little whimper from her lips.

I closed my eyes just reveling in the sensations of her in my arms; her soft lips against my neck, my nose in her hair, her head just nuzzling my chest as I nearly gasped at the feel of her fingers finding the edge of my shirt and the warm skin underneath. I groaned holding her tight. "Mmm baby, do you have any idea what you do to me? I thought I would never find someone as amazing as you."

She giggled against me. "And I thought love this incredible would never find me either." She lifted her head so her eyes met mine again. "You have no idea how much I fought this connection I felt with you baby. Finding you in a prison is not the best story to tell our kids."

I beamed down at her smoothing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Our kids? Ooh Beauty, can we get started on that goal?" I knew I was being crass and she made a face at me just like I predicted but it was so worth it to see her reaction to me bringing up sex for the first time. But the silence that followed made me feel like that might have not been the best thing to say so I took her hand and pulled her along.

"Sorry baby. I can barely think with you so close. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. You just bringing up kids just took my by surprise. No pressure, I promise. I am so excited for you to see the surprise."

Elena nodded and we kept walking as I led her through the darkness and pushed aside the branches and over hanging palms in our path keeping Ric's bag on my shoulder. I knew where I was going even in the dark and I was happy I had my dads good memory and sense of direction. I could hear the dull pounding of the falls building as we walked hand in hand through the trees.

We walked in a comfortable silence and I just enjoyed her presence and the closeness I felt with her hand in mine. It felt unreal that just barely 24 hours ago all I had remembered us doing was me rubbing her hand in mine. And now I clearly remembered how I cradled her against the wall in the prison staff shower as I kissed her with wild abandon. I wanted to talk to her about all of that. My time in the hospital and what I heard her say to me when she thought I was still unconscious, and what I said the last time I thought I would see her before she showed up on the plane.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely realized we were almost there. I heard her gasp and she pulled on my arm as we rounded the bend to be in view of the river flowing through the trees. I adjusted the bag on my shoulder as I saw her eyes light up in wonder.

"Wow Damon, this is beautiful." Elena leaned her head on my shoulder as she pulled our hands up to her chin and I felt her lips on my knuckles.

I smiled down at her. "That's not all of it yet, but you have to trust me and we might get a little wet." Her eyes widened at that and I pulled her along looking for the opening to the underground cavern. I stepped around carefully on the edge of the river until I saw the hollow tucked in the middle of the rushing water.

"So my love, do you want to get a little wet or a lot wet?" I winked at her and waggled my eyebrows at her. I hadn't even meant it as any kind of sexual innuendo but I could see the blush coming over her olive skin shining in the moonlight.

I laughed and pouted at her. "No, baby not like that. At least not if you don't want to." I stuck out my tongue at her and stepped into the water just before the where the water dropped off into the cave. "C'mon Beauty. A little or a lot wet..." I waited with baited breath biting my lower lip for her answer.

She took a deep breath, her eyes boring into mine. "Okay I'll play. Give me a lot wet!" she giggled and I felt myself wanting rock her world after that statement. I reached out for her and pulled her into my arms and lifted my feet so I could float as the current took us the few feet down the river.

"Hold onto me," I instructed. She was already squealing from the cold water as her head was against my throat.

"Always," I heard her breath.

I held my hand just lightly over her mouth as we fell down into the cave and under the water at the bottom knowing she might scream and I didn't want to attract any attention of the cons still on the island with us. And scream she did and we fell, her clutching me so tight.

We surfaced at the bottom and I pulled her into my arms just floating us in the water. She looked up at the roof of the cave to see the stars and moonlight shining in from the hole where the water cascaded down beside us. I watched her eyes roam the dark cavern with wonder.

"This is so amazing Damon. I have never seen anything so beautiful."

I kissed her chastely on the lips and pulled back to gaze in her eyes. "Neither have I baby." She blushed again as she caught that I meant her and not the cave.

We just floated there as I watched her eyes darted all over. The rest of the roof of the hidden cavern was sparkling with shiny stalactites that hung down over our heads, making the ceiling look like it glittered with stars. The waterfall poured down into the pool we were floating in as a beam of light shone through the water as the only light in the darkness around us. I could see a smooth ledge along the edges of the pool of water. It didn't look like the pool filled up more and more, flooding the ledges. There must be an area where the water drained out somewhere down below to keep it at relatively the same level.

I swam us over to the side and lifted her up and out of the water before I pulled myself out to sit beside her dragging the bag up and out of the water too. She leaned over me without a word, grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips down on hers kissing me deeply in the near darkness. I lifted my hands to her face, lightly caressing her cheeks as I sucked her bottom lip in my mouth.

I tangled my tongue with hers, just enjoying the taste of her till we both needed to pull back to take a breath. "Care for more of a swim my Beauty?" I whispered, licking the shell of her ear as I felt her shiver in my arms. I was tired sure but it felt like just being around her even though it was the middle of the night, I felt more awake than I had in ages. I felt young again, just asking her to play in the water with me like we were teenagers.

"I would love too. But this jacket feels like it weighs a ton, pulling me down in the water." My eyes bulged at that as I saw her cute little frown at her discomfort.

"May I?" I moved my fingers to the zipper as I saw her head nodding slowly as her eyes were locked on mine. I slowly inched the zipper down, not taking my eyes off hers. Once it was open I looked down to see her skin just glistening in the dim light.

I had forgotten that I had taken her tank top off her up in the tree to warm her up when she was shivering so much as the rain poured down on us. Then later I tucked her into the warmth of Ric's jacket only now realizing that she never put her shirt back on.

I gulped as my eyes roamed over her chest, her white satin bra wet and sticking to her skin exposing the shape of her hardening nipples beneath the fabric. "God Elena, you are so beautiful," I groaned as I pulled gently on the leather and tugged it down off her shoulders, pulling her arms out to let it fall to the stone floor. She sat back on her hands just grinning at me like a cat that got the cream.

I sucked in a breath just aching to taste more of her skin but she looked focused on me and sat up more and onto her knees. "You look uncomfortable too Damon. Are you chilly in that wet shirt?"

Oh hell yes I wanted my shirt off. I nodded to her numbly, words completely escaping me at that moment. I watched her moved her hands to press them against my chest as she slowly unbuttoned the buttons one at a time till she pulled the soaking wet shirt back off my chest, before tugging it down off my shoulders and tossed it aside. She sat more forward pulling her lithe body onto my lap as my legs just hung down into the water as I felt her fingertips moving over my muscles.

Her head bent down and a whimper escaped my throat as her lips fell to suck on the skin of my neck. Oh fuck, it felt so good. My hands moved to rub up and down her back as I threw my head back, giving her more access to my throat. I felt her lips lower on my chest before she ran her tongue over my one nipple as her fingers grazed over my skin, sending electricity zipping through me. I pulled her down more into my lap and heard her soft cry as my hands started tangling in her long wet hair as her tongue traced down my chest.

We both seemed to see the tight medical tape that was still over the left side of my chest at the same time, and I looked back up in her eyes. "Go ahead Elena. It doesn't feel that bad anymore. Take off the tape so I can feel your kisses all over me."

I saw a breath catch in her throat as she nodded to me and I leaned back more as her fingers curled under the tape to slowly tear it from my skin. Her lips and tongue licked at each new piece of skin she uncovered till the tape was in a pile on the rock.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down and into the water with me, the waves lapping up and down on our bodies.

Elena's eyes looked darker in the faint light shining down from the sky as I saw her moving under the water and struggling with something. The next second she pulled her jeans up and out of the water and tossed them with our shirts on the ledge.

My mouth just hung open as I saw her eyebrows wiggle at me. "Still too many clothes Salvatore." I felt her hands by my jeans and I choked on the breath in my lungs as she slowly undid my jeans and pulled them down my legs.

Christ this woman had fire. I realized now that she had undressed me before in the plane with much more trepidation.

This time she looked like a goddess just taking what she wanted and not a shy scared human.

I pulled my jeans the rest of the way off and tossed them on the ledge too as I felt her arms twine around my neck and slip down my bare back. I turned back to her just letting us float in the water as she wrapped her legs around me. My hands snaked down her sides to palm her butt, holding her up in the water.

"God baby, you feel so good," I breathed as my mouth sunk down to her throat and I sucked her salty skin into my mouth as she threw her head back, her hair falling in wet strands down her nearly naked back.

I could feel her heart pounding rapidly against my own chest as we floated in the underground pool, as the light reflecting from the sky made the ceiling just sparkle like thousands of stars above us. I realized I could actually touch the bottom just near the outer ledges and I cradled her body against mine as I walked us around the sides till we were almost under the water falling down into the cave.

I didn't feel cold at all with the warmth of our skin pressed together at every curve of our bodies. She felt perfect in my arms, like she never belonged anywhere else in the world. Her eyes were shining as she looked up at me. I smiled at her, as I walked us under the falling water. The gasp as she buckled her hips at the sensation as the water poured down on her made me so hard in nothing but my tight white boxers.

"Damon, ahh so good," she mumbled as she shook her head as the water cascaded down every line on her angelic face. Her body was not hidden as much now as the moonlight shone down right on her as her head fell back, soaking her hair in the water. She lifted her head, her hair heavy with water falling down her body as she gazed deeply in my eyes.

"I can't believe I found you," she breathed out, her smile so wide on her face. I pressed her back against the rock wall behind the wall of water, as it pounded down against my skin. I kissed along the side of her neck as she tangled her fingers in my hair slicking it back from my face.

"I know, I can't believe it either." I gasped out. "It's real, Elena. You and me...it's real." I slid my hands up her arms to wind her fingers in mine as she held onto me with her legs under the water. Our fingers laced together beside our heads as the water lifted us up and down in its waves as I pressed closer to her and crashed my lips to hers.

I could stay in here forever in her arms, feeling her against me, tasting her skin and her kisses, my body wrapped around hers as the night sky twinkled above us.

If this was a dream...I never wanted to wake up.

* * *

A/N: Sorry there is more.. I hope you don't hate me for where I chose to end it.

I'm waiting to hear what you thought of that whole long chapter. Action, danger, suspense and the romance I promised you. Did I deliver? There is more to come. They are safe and sound in their little love nest…

Review and tell me even a sentence of what you loved. Its the only way I know you are liking the story.

I know there is lots of action and violence too and the bad guys are not gone. They are just able to hide away from them for this precious much needed time. I hope you like the balance of action and romance.

I gave you two chapters of over 10,000 words within a few days here so I hope you loved the quick updates! I need to focus on my family I was ignoring all day and work and my messy house for a while, that I have been ignoring to sit and pour out this story for you. But I will update as soon as I can asap.

Do you want more?


	10. Never Letting You Go

Well its been 2 weeks and I am so sorry. I needed to hash out the whole outline of this story right to the end before I could keep going to make things flow. I was fighting some wicked headaches all week here too and the pain in my head just did not allow me to focus enough to write the way I wanted to. Now I will take the time after this to catch up on reading and reviewing.

So here you go.

I hope you love it and laugh and cry and laugh some more.

Roller coaster of emotions in this chapter and not everything will happen the way you want it to or as fast as you want it to. But that will make it that much sweeter when we do get there. So please enjoy the build up and the journey these precious characters are on.

Super special thanks to scarlett2112 for the amazing photo collage she made me for the story! I love it!

* * *

Elena's POV

His warm mouth on mine felt incredible as I felt his hands pull my body in closer to his. Damon was so close that I could barely feel any water slipping between us as it poured down onto our heads, soaking us more as I buried my fingers in his wet, black hair.

"Damon," I breathed when our lips broke apart so I could take in a shuddering breath. His eyes were mesmerizing and locked on mine as we floated in the water. I was trembling from head to toe with anticipation. But also with fear...

I had never been this close to anyone, not even Aaron. I told Aaron I wanted to wait till we were married and he respected my wishes. What I really felt was that I needed that spark between us to even feel like I wanted more with him; to make love to him. But I didn't feel that rush, that passion between us and I knew he wasn't the one.

Now...with Damon, feeling his hands on my ass, his chest pressed so tight to mine, his soft warm breath against my face, I was overcome with that rush of all consuming feelings that I had _never_ had with Aaron.

I _wanted_ to be closer to Damon, I _wanted_ to feel every part of him and have his hands and his lips all over me. I _wanted_ him to make love to me...but I was scared.

I had never told him I was a virgin. I knew I should, that he deserved to know. I had been so take charge and confident, pulling his lips to mine, straddling him, taking off my jeans and then without missing a beat, reaching for his and despite my hands shaking, stripping him down like I was taking what I wanted. That he was mine.

I saw him staring at me as my mind was miles away, playing over all the different ways this could go and I realized he had caught me in my indecision. I opened my mouth as I smiled at him and pulled his head back to mine, but he stiffened and his hands came up to my face as I saw his eyes were wide and curious at me.

"Baby, we can stop..." he mumbled as his hand brushed a wet strand of hair from my face. I closed my eyes leaning into his gentle touch. I shook my head, my eyes opening again to stare into the deep blue depths of his own.

"No Damon. I want this. I love you," I said, trying to sound sure of myself. But he was not buying it even when I thrust my hips into his under the water, feeling how much he wanted me too.

My beautiful man smiled at me, as the water dripped down his face. "And I love you too Beauty. More than anything," he said confidently. "But I can see in your eyes that something is wrong Elena." He caressed my cheek, twining his finger around a lock of my wet hair. "Please tell me." His expression in that moment was so unguarded and so innocent as he waited for me to respond.

We were still floating in the water and when I didn't answer he started walking us back to the ledge where it was low enough to get back out of the water. When I realized that this moment was over, I started shaking my head again at him, pulling his face so his eyes met mine.

"Damon, I'm fine. I'm amazing." I kissed him hard and deep, mumbling between kisses. "This is perfect, being here with you." More kisses. "Don't stop, please. Just kiss me," I gasped out, throwing my head back and looking up at the sparking rocks on the roof of the cave in awe.

I felt his lips then on the hollow of my throat and my hand went around to hold his head to me as I felt him licking and sucking on my skin. Maybe he did believe me. My eyes fell closed as his arms slid down my sides to rest on my bare hips to massage my skin under the water as his tongue lapped at my pulse point.

"Fuck, baby. You taste so good," he whimpered against my throat and I felt my heart skip a beat at the rawness of his velvety voice as he sucked my skin into his mouth and my head fell back more against the rock wall he had me pressed against. "Just kissing you like this, feels like I am floating. You feel so perfect with me."

I moaned as his lips sucked further down my chest between my breasts and my heart was racing in excitement but also in more fear of the unknown. His hands slowly brushed my bra straps down both my arms and I felt his nose nuzzling under the wet fabric of my bra. "Mmm, Elena," he whimpered, his lips moving to where his nose had nudged the fabric aside.

My thoughts raced, the fear overwhelming me. Oh God, what if he was disappointed? How many women had he been with? I should tell him why I felt so nervous.? Maybe I wouldn't be what he thought I would? Maybe my inexperience would ruin this?

I felt his one hand snake around my side and up my back and my heart just pounded as his fingers grasped the hook for my bra. But before he unclasped it I saw his eyes seeking mine and he backed away from me the instant he saw the look on my face.

He lifted me up and out of the water, pulling himself up too to sit on the ledge and before I knew it he was digging in the bag he brought and draped a warm plush blanket around me. Was he mad at me? I hated that I was so scared. Take charge Elena that I had shown him before was such a lier. I dared to look back up in his eyes, scared of what I would see. But his expression was soft, his eyes warm as he pulled me and the blanket into his lap.

His hand went up to my arms and pulled the straps back up before he tucked the blanket all the way around me. His hand found mine and neither of us had spoken yet. The silence was deafening as I felt him tangle our fingers together. He brought our hands up to tilt my chin so our eyes met.

"Talk to me, please Beauty," he whispered. There was no signs of anger or disappointment on his face, just genuine concern as his eyes stayed locked on mine and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

More silence. I had no idea what to say.

"Please Elena, you can trust me with whatever in spinning in that gorgeous head of yours. I promise you, I am not upset."

I tried to draw in a deep breath but my heart was pounding so hard in my chest. "I'm just...I'm scared Damon," I said, glad to get it out but terrified of what he would think of me.

He immediately pulled me off his lap and stood up as I watched him. I panicked, thinking he was leaving me. That he did not get what he wanted and I was cruel for sending him mixed signals. Damn it my brain was in overdrive with insecurity.

But all he did was walk to the edge of the rock to peer up into the cavern opening and look around. He climbed the rocks and I saw his head dart around above the ground before he came back to me. It took me far too long to process in my nervousness that he thought I meant I was scared of intruders or someone finding us.

"No Damon, that wasn't what I meant. I trust you that we are safe and that no one knows where we are." He moved back to sit beside me but did not pull me into his lap again. He leaned back on his arms as I watched his feet dangle over the edge and into the water.

His head was down and he had not met my eyes since he came back. "So you are scared of me."

I sucked in a breath at that statement like he believed it had to be the truth, realizing I made him think it was him. It brought me back to that moment in the plane where I was terrified of the plane taking off and being tormented by the memories of my family dying and he had thought it was him then too. He thought I was scared to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry Elena. I can back off. I guess I just read things wrong..."

I was shaking my head for the third time as I crawled closer to him and put my finger to his lips as troubled blue met determined brown. "No. No Damon that is not it at all. I love you. You did not see anything wrong." I moved closer crawling back over his one bent leg to lean into his strong chest and I felt his arms come around me. I could feel his heart pounding against my ear as he brushed a kiss to my hair before his chin rested on the top of my head.

"Then what is it? We are safe, no one knows where we are and if its not me..." he mumbled into my hair.

"I'm a virgin. I don't know if I am ready to do...that. I'm scared." I blurted out shutting my eyes, my arms tight around his waist not daring to look up right then. There was more silence as I wondered what he was thinking before I felt his arms pull me in tight to his bare chest, his legs bent on both sides of my body. His hands slid up to my neck and under my wet hair and tilted my head up till I was facing him but I still had not opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry Damon, I am such an idiot and here I went ruining the moment..."

But he didn't let me finish and I felt his warm mouth envelope mine, his tongue plunging into my mouth. He cradled my face as he kissed me gentle but firmly and I just melted to his touch. When he pulled back, I lazily opened my eyes to see him staring deeply back at me.

"Thank you Elena," he breathed out, leaning our foreheads together, our breaths mingling as I sucked in air from the intensity of his kiss.

"Thank you for telling me." He held me tighter, his eyes locked to mine, his voice firm. "You are _not_ an idiot and you did _not_ ruin anything."

"Really?" I smiled tentatively at him and he smiled back warmly.

"Yes, really baby. I am not going to pressure you. I would never do that. I will wait as long as you need."

It felt so good to tell him and that he wasn't upset. Other guys I had dated before Aaron, some of them just literally walked away when I told them I was scared and didn't want to go that far with them. Like I wasn't worth waiting for.

I had started to doubt if anyone thought I was worth waiting for...

I smiled wider and opened my arms and hugged him tightly, pulling the blanket around both of us. But I heard him groan and it wasn't in pleasure and I pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know you said your ribs were still so sore." He was already shaking his head at me but I could see in his eyes that he was just trying to be strong.

"Lets just... press pause here and let me take care of you," I said sitting up more and pulling the blanket off me to wrap around his shoulders.

I noticed a growth of some kind of moss or greenery further back from the edge of the pool and I took his hands and walked him over to it. It was soft and would make a great place to sleep. I laid the blanket under him and wrapped it back around him. Then I shook out our jeans and his shirt and Ric's jacket to lay them on the rock, hopeful they would dry by morning.

He let me guide him there before he argued back to me. "Elena I'm fine. Its just been a hell of a day, but I'm fine. We were talking about you."

"I can wait. Let me take care of you, please." I pouted at him when he shook his head again looking sternly back at me like this was some kind of competition. I ignored his stubbornness, focusing more on how I could help the man I loved. "Where does it hurt?" I asked him as I moved myself to sit more behind him.

"You don't want to know Beauty. It hurts everywhere." He stuck out his lip back at me giving me such an adorable puppy dog face in the dim light. He did not protest more as I sat cross legged and tugged him down to my lap and started massaging his head that was resting on my legs.

"Mmm, don't stop," he moaned softly, his eyes closing instantly and I grinned that I could help him feel better. I just stared down at his angelic face, his plump lips, swollen from our kisses, his long dark lashes just brushing against the skin under his eyes. His lips parted in a soft tender smile as my hands tangled into his wet locks, tugging gently on his head.

He had helped me so much already, on the plane as I felt so panicked as we took off, kissing me so softly saying he didn't regret it when I was thrown in his lap and he could have been beaten for looking like he was taking advantage of me. He kept me safe as the plane crashed by shielding me with his whole body, protecting me from Kai and his goons getting us out of the plane before we drowned, and he nearly died having all the cons chase him so they didn't find me.

I kept massaging his head, his face and his neck slowly and firmly as my mind kept drifting. This man had been hurt just for looking at me when I arrived on the plane, beaten even worse when he thought Kai was hurting me and he took Matt hostage to get to the front of the plane.

Everything he did for me. I was in awe of him and his strength and bravery to protect me and I wanted so badly to show him how much I loved him.

Having him say he would wait for me made me want him even more.

I drew in a deep breath seeing his eyes still closed and I allowed myself the freedom for my own eyes to roam over his body for the first time since that night in the hospital. He had no idea I had been there then and how close we had been. He had been in a medically induced coma because of the severity of the third degree burns on his back. He had been delirious when he kissed me against the shower wall too and I knew after he woke up that he had no memory of anything that happened between us. Despite my fear of my first time with him or anyone, I did not know that if we hadn't been interrupted that I would not have let take me against that wall right then in that shower. My feelings were so strong for him then already.

I looked back up at his face to see his blue eyes wide and intense on me. "What are you thinking Elena?" he whispered.

His hair was sticking up all over in such a cute little mess from my massaging his head before my hands dug down underneath his neck to get to his back between his shoulders. I knew the skin was not tender there anymore from the burn. It had healed so much since then despite still feeling the skin bumpy and jagged under my fingers.

I sighed deeply looking down into his ocean blue eyes. "I was thinking about that night Damon. When you got burned." My eyes fell away from his. The scalding hot pipes had permanently damaged his soft skin right where I was rubbing and I wished the violence had never gone that far under my watch. I should have seen it coming; that the cons would not stop after he was nearly killed by the rat poison. I wished he had trusted me with the truth weeks ago and maybe then I could have done something else to protect him.

His lips curled into a smile. "Good thoughts or bad thoughts baby?" I nearly jumped when I felt his arms that had been at his sides sneak up over his head and caress by bare legs.

"Bad," I mumbled distantly, hardly feeling his caresses as the memories of him so damaged flooded through me.

I saw him frowning at me, realizing I had never seen that look before. "None of that was your fault Elena. Kai was the asshole. Everything is on him. And I'm okay I promise you. I'm not even flinching. It doesn't hurt anymore. If anything the skin there is numb from the nerves burning away."

I nodded to him agreeing, the doctor in me thinking of the medical side of things. I knew the skin there would never be the same. He would not feel touch like I was giving him right now, like he would have if it had never been so badly damaged.

Damon lifted up the back of his neck allowing me to rub lower down the center of his back and he let out a moan when my fingers passed the area that was numb to any touch.

"See baby, I can still feel your fingers anywhere else. Its fine I promise." He closed his eyes again and I rubbed down his spine as far as I could reach with his head still in my lap. Fingers that were not mine were slowly caressing my legs as I did what I could to help him relax.

Suddenly his body jerked away from my touch and he let out a groan. I pulled back knowing I had hurt him. He grabbed my hands quickly and brought them to his lips, kissing each knuckle before bringing my hands to his shoulders. "Sorry, still a bit tender where Donovan kicked me before. Maybe stay up here."

I nodded and proceeded to rub big circles around his broad shoulders and pulled the blanket I had wrapped around him more apart to reach them.

His eyes closed again. "Mmm much better."

I smiled at his throaty response as my eyes perused his naked chest that was now not covered by the blanket. I could not stop staring at the smooth lines of his muscles, his pebbled nipples chilled from the cold air and the line of his public bone dipping deeper below where I could not see. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat, pulling my eyes back up his body.

"Having fun ogling me?" My eyes found his to see the teasing smirk on his face. "See anything you like?"

I laughed as I moved my hands back to his neck molding the skin between my fingers. "You know I do Damon. I love all of you."

He grinned back up at me as I regarded him upside down as I stuck out my tongue at him. "Mmm. You haven't even seen all of me baby. We can arrange a tour...like a wine tasting, all different flavors as you explore the whole vineyard, tasting all the different types of wine."

"Damon!"

I almost choked at the images in my head.

"First of all I don't think I have _ever_ heard of a guys hot body compared to a vineyard. A girl yes...but not a guy and _never_ by the guy himself! And secondly, said vineyard looks like it has been through a hell of a storm and you groaned when I hugged you before and thirdly...I thought we were pressing pause? I mean you said..."

He laughed before I could say any more, his grin a mile wide. "You think I'm hot?"

I giggled and threw my head back. " _That_ is _all_ you got from what I just said?!" I looked at him in mock shock, running my tongue over my top lip.

"Don't tease me Doctor Gilbert. That tongue better stay in your mouth unless you are planning to use it." Damon had a daring look in his eyes and he sat up, leveling his gaze at me.

"I'll do whatever I want with my tongue Salvatore!" I snapped back at him and stuck it out of my mouth, running it _all_ the way around the outside of my lips. I even winked at him, just loving the easy going banter between us.

I was _not_ ready for him to dive toward me that fast, and before my tongue even made it back in my mouth and he had pinned me to the ground, his whole body on top of me as his lips covered mine, delving his own tongue deep into my mouth. The kiss was hard and rough and deeply passionate and left my whole body thrumming with need. What the hell were we even talking about? I wondered.

His hands curled around my wrists pinning them down on both sides of my head as he stared down at me under him. The blanket was not between us, barely any clothes were either and I felt my curves just molded to his body.

"Give it up Gilbert. That tongue is mine."

He was inches from my face, his eyes locked on mine, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight as he growled playfully at me, waggling his eyebrows. It felt so good to have fun, to smile. I could not remember the last time I had really truly been happy.

Being with Damon brought me to a place I had not dared to visit in so long and I had missed laughing and being silly with anyone. Ian could readily attest to how boring my social life was.

"Come and get it, baby," I teased, sticking my tongue out and he dove the last few inches to chase it back in my mouth, plundering my lips with his, with a breathless moan of my name. His hands came up to cradle my head, releasing my wrists and I did the only thing I could think of to get away and I tickled him!

His body jerked instantly reacting to my teasing fingers at the sides of his waist.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled out and squirmed as fast as he could away from my fingers. He sat up more to tickle me back and it was all out war.

Who knows who would have won if I had not wriggled out from under him and thrown myself on top of him pinning him down. But his groan of pain as my elbow collided with his ribs stopped me cold and my hand flew to my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Damon. Damn it I just keep hurting you!"

He winced and gritted his teeth and I knew he was trying to show I had not just be responsible for pain ripping through him. "I'm fine Elena." He nodded to me, pulling me back down on his lap and I saw him wince again at what that action must have done to him.

"No you are not. Stop trying to be tough with me. I didn't even bring my medical kit along and cant give you any pain pills."

Damon gazed in my eyes, as he smoothed my hair from my face. "I don't need drugs baby. Just you. And yeah about before with the tasting my wine, you are right. I feel like my body has been through the wringer this last day. Hell I even jumped off the damn waterfall to escape Kai."

I shuttered at the thought of that monster anywhere near my Damon and curled up in his arms.

"And I was just kidding about all that. I love seeing you smile and it was totally worth it to see that look of shock on your face! I'm not even sure where that all came from. I was immensely enjoying watching you stare down at me when you thought I wasn't looking. I can't remember the last time a woman ogled me. I've been in prison and before that undercover for the CIA so I _loved_ that you were looking at me like that."

I smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I do understand Damon, I do. But _please_ lets just go back to me relaxing you. I don't want you to hurt anymore. Please," I begged him, pouting.

He sucked my bottom lip in his mouth and I moaned before pulling away.

"Just lay back down and let me finish my massage."

He smiled, nodding and moved to lay back on the blanket and I curled my legs under his head again.

"Now just close you eyes. No more talking." I brushed my hand over his face closing his eyes and he kept them closed. My hands dug into the hair behind his ears as I massaged his head more.

His eyes opened again.

"Wake me when you are done so I can relax you too," he said softly. I nodded at him that I would. I brushed my hand over his face again closing his eyes again.

Another second later one eye peeked open and I glared down at him.

"Damon," I scolded.

"I love you Beauty," he whispered and closed his eye right away like a cute obedient child that didn't want to get in more trouble.

I bent down to kiss his forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

He was quiet then and I rubbed my fingers down his angular cheekbones, and around his chin and up and over his forehead. The black eye that he had gotten from Matt was getting darker blue as it settled in around his left eye. My fingers avoided the gauze under which his stitches still lay. More damage on his beautiful face.

I hated any blemishes on his skin. I wished I could make them all go away. His chest and abs had multiple bruises of various colors and I could see scars and the faint outline of the bullet wound just above his hipbone from where he almost died on his mission. I wondered how many other wounds and scars he had that I hadn't seen yet. How many stories of his suffering each wound told.

I wanted to kiss them all away. Make every injury 'all better' like my mother used to kiss any scrape or cut claiming she had magic kisses and I would be able to feel the magic in her healing touch.

I wanted to be that for him; his healing and for Damon to never get hurt again.

I lifted his hand up from where he had it curled up on his chest and I rubbed down his arm, careful for any bruises. I rubbed the inside of his palm and up and down each finger as his breathing was getting slower as he settled deeper into sleep.

Placing his right hand back down at his side I lifted his left and rubbed all down his bicep and down his arm, molding the muscles to my touch. I squeezed each finger gently and when I came to his empty ring finger I just ran my fingers up and down it...imagining a ring there. A symbol that could always be with him, showing the world that he was mine.

I jerked myself out of my thoughts and realized I was daydreaming about marrying the man that lay sleeping in my lap. Wow where did that come from? I looked back to his peaceful face and knew I was falling hard for him.

He was it for me. Forever.

I didn't even know if we could make it off this island or what awaited Damon with his mission and the enemies he was after. I didn't know if we would get rescued by his brother, another agent or if he could even beat the charges against him for the terrorism in Bulgaria. He had begged me to wait for him when we were still on the plane.

Wait for how long?

I wanted to be a mother as scary as that sounded since I had lost mine when she was barely middle age. But I had seen marriage modeled so beautifully by my parents and even in the relationship and the kindness and caring my brother showed his girlfriend.

Jeremy stepping up to be a father and when he admitted to us he was so scared and not ready for that was inspiring to me. Dad had been so proud of him for doing the right thing and taking the responsibility for his and Anna's choices.

I wanted what they had. I did. I knew it even then when I would see Anna stroke and cradle her belly or see my baby brother bend down and press a kiss to her swollen stomach and talk to his child. They would have been amazing parents.

Back then I didn't know who I wanted all that with but now, looking down on Damon's peaceful, gorgeous face...I knew I wanted _everything_ with him.

His head had moved to the side, his body curled up more closer to me as I had rubbed his hand. I wanted a ring there. I wanted every woman in the world to know he was taken. I stroked his hair from his eyes so I could see his handsome face and I just watched him sleep, his nose almost nuzzled in against my bare thigh.

Damon said for me to wake him so he could relax me too, but he looked so perfect and I didn't dare want to disturb him, even to have his hands on me. I carefully moved his head from my lap, scooted lower and curled my body up beside him. I lifted the blanket up over both of us and was surprised that I wasn't cold at all with the damp cool air around us. The blanket was under us and there was still enough to mostly have it over us as well. I felt Damon roll over more on his back and I moved closer to curl up with his arm cradling me to his side.

"Mmm, night Beauty," he mumbled and I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Night Damon." I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of his skin against mine, the heat of our bodies sending another rush of feelings through me. But I was exhausted and just so glad we were safe and together. We would face whatever problems came our way tomorrow.

Tonight I just knew I would sleep better than I had in months, years maybe. No longer being alone, shivering in an unfamiliar apartment, with no one to keep me warm and loved and protected.

My last thought before I let my dreams take me away was that I hoped Kelly was remembering to feed Ian…

* * *

I awoke to the sound of falling water and I squinted at the brighter light around me. Where was I? I felt a body pressed tight to my nearly bare back. I was in the cave by the waterfall. Damon had brought me here last night. We were safe here and we had slept here snuggled up all night. I heard my name; the softest moan from behind me.

 _Damon…_

I felt his head nuzzled at the back of my neck, his lips warming my skin there, his nose buried in my hair. I felt something warm squeeze my breast and felt my pulse racing in my veins. I blinked, adjusting my eyes to the brighter light in the cave and looked down to see a palm, his palm curled over the swell of my one breast on top of my bra. I shook my head as I heard a weak moan from him as he moved his hips and could feel how awake part of him was!

My breath caught in my throat as I gently pried each finger from my breast and tucked his hand down back by my stomach. He seems blissfully unaware of his wandering hand while we had slept as well as his morning hardness pressing against my lace covered bottom I felt a blush come over my skin and I was glad he wasn't awake to see how I felt.

I pulled myself up and turned around just watching him sleep. His head moved more forward like he was looking for me even in sleep. His very brave hand slid over my waist from where it had fallen and curled around my stomach to pull me in closer to him. I wondered if he was actually awake and just asking for me to get upset as the boldness of his actions.

I was so glad I told him about being a virgin. He had been so understanding and I knew I had done the right thing explaining it now. I just wished we could be far away from this place, this island and all the danger surrounding us before we took more steps in our relationship. I mean I was already fantasizing about marrying him and having his children and we had barely known each other a month. I needed to slow down and take a breath. Didn't I?

I untangled myself from him and moved to slip on the shirt he had on last night buttoning up the middle two buttons. I was surprised how dry it was from being soaked from us swimming.

Damon rolled over, putting his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow and I tiptoed back over to lie back down, still watching him breathing so deeply. Was he still asleep? He sure moved around a lot. We would have to get a king size bed so there would be enough room for both of us.

Damn it there is was again! Planning the future I didn't even know we could have.

I traced my fingers along his shoulder blade on his back and saw the damaged skin of the burn again. Every time I saw it, it just had me seethe with rage at Kai and what he had done to him.

I pulled my eyes away and sat up more looking closer at his one and only tattoo.

Well at least the only one I knew he had. I had seen it that night in the hospital for the first time and yet I had not taken the time to fully take it in till now.

It was a Celtic knot of some type, that much I knew. It was a twisted up sort of triangle, that almost looked like a stained glass window. The wider edges to the bottom, the top just on the top of his left shoulder blade on his back. It had been untouched by the burn but another inch and it would have been just as marred as the skin beside it.

I traced the iron colored knot with my finger and saw wrapped around the knot was a vine in light green ink. But it wasn't just a vine, it was covered in thorns and actual drops of blood were dripping from the vines. I leaned forward looking closer, part of his back was hidden in the shadows and thought I saw letters too on either side of the bottoms of the knot. The fancy calligraphy written letters were D. S.

Backing up, I saw he was starting to wake up.

Damon Salvatore? That seemed strange to have a tattoo with your own initials on it. Usually even in prison I saw men with a woman's initials or a mother even. But his own? That was different.

His eyes opened and squinted up at me and I decided I loved his sleepy half lidded look. I stroked my hand down his cheek. "Morning sexy."

Damon's lips curled into a smile. "Morning yourself Beauty. Did you sleep well?" I leaned back down curling up beside him as his arms pulled me in closer to him, crinkling the shirt between us. "Ugh too many clothes," he grumbled as he nuzzled his nose by my throat between the fabric of his shirt till he found my skin and he smiled. "Much better."

"Yes, better than I think I've slept in so long. You?" I said ignoring how much his last comments made me shiver.

He leaned back up to kiss the tip of my nose. "Mmm hmm. You here beside me, all night long beats any place I've slept in months. I can't even remember the last time I actually slept in my own bed in my apartment."

I blinked realizing I had no idea where he even called home. "Where do you live? What is home to you Damon?" I tugged the blanket closer over us and tangled my legs with his and felt his hand slip under the shirt and up my thigh.

"Well nowhere has really felt like home for a long time. I have an apartment in Washington so I can be close to the office but its not home. Home I haven't felt in years anywhere. Not till now."

He surprised me with those last three words. _I_ was home? Had he felt some of the forever thoughts that I already had about us?

"Wow Damon, what do you mean by that?" I gasped out.

He looked down at me through those sexy dark lashes. "I think you know. You make me feel like this little cave with the starlit ceiling and the water falling down and soft moss under us is more home than I have been in so long Elena." He molded the skin of my hip between his fingers as he gazed into my eyes.

He must of sensed my nervousness at calling me home and he cleared his throat and sat up and walked over to slip on his jeans. I didn't stop him, feeling everything was already so sexually charged and I needed to cool off.

"I felt you tracing my tattoo as I was waking up baby. Had you never seen it before? I mean you are my doctor and took care of the bandages on my burn for weeks after." He zipped up the jeans and buttoned them up and then slid back down beside me again.

I sat up too and wrapped part of the blanket on my shoulders. "No I had seen it Damon. I just hadn't really looked at it closely till now." I took a deep breath. He had just called me home to him and we had almost made love last night if I hadn't gotten all nervous about my lack of experience, but I wanted to ask him about his tattoo. "What does it mean? If I'm allowed to ask," I added quickly.

He scoffed at me. "Of course you can ask Elena. I don't want any secrets between us. I want to tell you everything and know everything about you too."

My hand went up to stroke his cheek again. "I want that too," I breathed out.

I knew I needed to tell him about my family and why I was so scared of flying. He had been so raw and real with me about things he was not supposed to tell me at all. Things about national security.

I opened my mouth to just say it. Once it was out, I knew I would feel better telling him. I had never told anyone about my hidden pain. No one from work, not a soul and I needed to…to heal.

"It's about my brother," Damon said before I screwed up the courage to spit out my own secrets. What was about his brother? My mind raced trying to figure out what we had just been talking about. Oh right, the tattoo.

"I got it after one of my missions. The mission that destroyed us as brothers." His head was down as he spoke but I let him take his time in telling me what he wanted to. He reached for my hand and I tangled my fingers with his. He smiled as I squeezed his hand and he lifted our hands up to his chest. "Sorry my heart is racing. I haven't shared this with anyone. Not even Enzo knows everything."

That took me by surprise that his best friend did not know what he was about to tell me.

"The knot is the Celtic symbol for brotherhood." I leaned back over his shoulder as he explained, still keeping my hand in his, while tracing his skin with my other hand. "The thorns are what's choking the life out of what we once were to each other. We were inseparable. Sure we fought as kids and competed and got each other in trouble. Hell we taught each other how to fight and he could take me down on my best day. He was so fast and strong."

I listened and stroked Damon's hair by his ear as he continued.

"The blood dripping is Stefan's fiance's. She died because of me."

My eyes widened. I remembered him crying out for a woman's life and then transferring that fear to me in the shower that night at the prison, screaming that they stop hurting me. Was this who he was talking about?

"The writing..." I said staring at the tattoo. "The D and S is you and Stefan."

It wasn't a question. I knew that was what the letters meant and in conformation he nodded.

"It's a reminder that somehow in this life I need to fix things with Stefan. I need him and I know he needs me too."

The light from the cave dimmed fast and I saw little droplets all over the pool. It must be raining now outside and the mood seemed to darken as fast as the sky.

"It was all my fault Elena. She would be alive if it wasn't for me."

I saw his chin quiver and I climbed into his lap as his arms came around me and his head fell to my shoulder.

"We were both on an undercover mission to stop a Serbian arms dealer from selling weapons to Muslim extremists. My brother oversaw the mission and planned its every detail. Stefan writes everything down and is such a detail Nazi. There was no way we could fail, but somehow we did."

"Lexi and I went to the marketplace to surveil the meet between the Serbs and the terrorists. The boss sent his own brother Ivan to the meet. All we were supposed to do was find out where the exchange was happening and report back and then later intercept the weapons and arrest them red handed. But someone must have tipped them off and they got suspicious and bailed on the meet before the extremists even got there. Lexi and I headed to the extraction point and yet when I got there the brother Ivan had her by the throat, with a gun to her head."

I felt Damon's heart pounding harder as he just lay on my shoulder still, his head down, his eyes focused on the ground. His eyes closed and his arms curled tighter around me. "It's okay Damon. I'm right here." I had no idea what else to say and I was terrified hearing what he had walked into.

I heard him swallow hard and he lifted his head. "I know you are. Holding you is the only thing giving me strength to get through this. It was bad Elena, so bad."

I felt tears in my eyes at his tone and kissed him tenderly on the lips before pulling back to see his eyes teary, looking back at me.

"Whatever it is, you aren't there anymore. You are here with me safe in this little cave Damon. We are okay."

He nodded in agreement and sniffled. "I know baby. You are right. But I feel sick just thinking about everything. Anyway I pulled my gun and the Ivan guy told me to drop it or he would kill her. I remember being so calm even though inside I was screaming at the image of the love of my brother's life with a gun to her head. But we were partners long before they fell in love and I knew we had been in worse situations. My hand was steady, and just as it looked like I was going drop my gun I raised it fast and shot his gun hand and his weapon fell to the ground as I went in for the kill shot. He was dead before he hit the ground and Lexi was okay."

I breathed out a huge sigh of relief being so taken in by his story but also realizing that the woman had died, he said. So there was more…

Damon looked lost in his memories as he kept speaking and was looking at me but seemed like he was staring right through me.

"She fell shaking in my arms and we turned to run out the door when there was a huge explosion. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the dark. Endless dark and it felt like it went on for days. When I thought I couldn't take any more suddenly the door opened and I was blindfolded and led into another room. A bright light was put in my face as the blindfold was yanked off. I begged to know if Lexi was okay."

"We didn't use our real names in that mission but they had found information about our aliases but it did not lead back to the agency. We never told them anything about who we were working for. I didn't even know if she was alive for weeks that they held me and just asked me over and over who I worked for and what I was doing there. They told me that they had killed her, describing it in the most gruesome ways. But I knew how strong she was and that she would not cave. We had the same training and resistance to torture and sensory deprivation and starvation."

"I overheard a conversation once when they thought I was unconscious after being electrocuted and heard one person asking what was taking so long. The other voice said to be patient and once we broke they would get their chance. The voice told him it wasn't good enough and that he would be sorry if he stood in the way much longer. I could barely make out the voices but I knew what I had heard."

"Most of the torture was hidden and didn't leave marks on us. I was electrocuted over and over till they thought it could damage my mind and the information the wanted from me. Every day was the same, barely any food, some kind of torture that left no marks, in case they were investigated I assumed and more darkness."

I buried myself deeper in his arms as I held him. "Oh my God Damon I am so sorry."

He nodded at me and saw more tears at his lashes. "I didn't see her for I think over a month and when I did I didn't even recognize her, she was so thin and weak. My God Elena, Stefan would have died to see his fiance like that. I never told him how bad it got. They only had us together the one time other than when she was killed in front of me."

"They drugged us to get us to talk. In one arm they used adrenaline and the other something that made our hearts nearly stop and it jolted our system one way or the other. I thought I would die. I thought we would both die. She just kept saying to stay firm and be strong and not give up. I had never found love like Stefan had with her and yet it seemed she was stronger than I was then knowing what she was losing never seeing him again. I ached for her and.." A sob broke through as he looked at me his eyes flooded with pain, regret, guilt maybe. " I was never even able to hold her to comfort her," he sobbed and I just held him as close as I could, trying to be everything he needed me to be.

He sniffled back more tears as he continued, his precious voice shaking. "I think they just gave up on us. The men left, the guards, the hired guns were gone from the room that day when she died. I woke up strapped to a chair and she was across from me tied up the same way. Someone walked in wearing a mask and said they had waited for such a long time for this day. We would finally pay for what we did. I had no idea what they were talking about and I just remember begging them to hurt me and to leave her alone."

Damon was trembling like the memories had brought him right back to reliving everything of that day. I pressed myself against him, the warmth of my body on his, my fingers seeking his skin and any way to comfort him. He passed me shaky smile through his tears.

"I only remember that day in bits and pieces. One moment I was screaming for them to let her go and the next flash I have was Lexi crying out as she was thrown to the floor and they stood over her and stabbed her once, and then twice in the stomach and again and again. Soon she got so weak from the blood loss she could not even lift her arms to fight back. "He shook more in my arms and just held onto him, whispering that I loved him and that he was okay over and over.

His expression was wrought with pain, desperation and helplessness and I wished I could do anything to relieve what he was feeling.

I watched him take a shuddering breath as his tears slid to his lips. "I couldn't do anything to stop it! I just fucking watched, wanting to turn away. But I felt like I needed to give her my face to focus on, that the last thing she saw before she left this earth was a friend who would have died for her. I had never felt more helpless in my life."

I saw the tears just streaming down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth. "Damn it! I should have been able to save her!" He saw me looking so sadly back at him, my own tears hot and wet down my face, just aching for the pain they both suffered.

Damon nodded at me. "I know Elena. I know, but you are right I need to get through this. Lex begged me tell him she loved him, Stefan. I knew she was saying goodbye. She cried to me to turn around and let her go, but I kept shaking my head at her. I wanted to rip the ropes apart that were trapping me to the chair, like the Hulk and tear that killer apart and save her before it was too late."

His voice fell to barely a whisper. "The bastard was silent, dead fucking silent as they stabbed her and she just bled out with nowhere to go. No one to save her. And I wanted to die." He was trembling more now as I had my arms around him and I just held him tighter, scared I was hurting his bruised ribs but he never reacted if he was in pain. I had no idea what else to do for him.

"I would have died with her because the monster stood up and walked slowly over to me as I saw Lexi's eyes fall shut and they grabbed me by my hair and tilted my head up. He was going to slit my throat and I just closed my eyes and let it happen."

I felt like I was going to be sick. I jumped up from his arms and ran over to the corner and knelt down to gag and puke what little I had in my stomach. I felt Damon by my side instantly pulling my hair back from my face and I looked up at him, my eyes pools of sadness for his pain and what Lexi suffered.

"I'm sorry Elena. It was too much. I shouldn't have put you through that." I wiped my mouth on the sleeve of his shirt and he pulled me into his arms and ran his hands down my hair over and over. "I'm so sorry."

I sniffled and wiped my face. "I wanted to be here for you Damon. And you needed to get this out. It will stop haunting you then. Or at least we can face it together and I can hold you through your nightmares."

He kissed my hair and I curled my arms around him just standing in the back corner of the cave. "I could hardly believe I didn't have any nightmares last night. Almost every night in the prison I can see her face as she died."

I realized that I had witnessed one such night, early that morning after Damon was poisoned. I remembered him having nightmares and calling out about a woman. Now it all made sense. I had soothed him back to sleep in the infirmary when he was tossing and turning in his sleep.

I looked up in his eyes, and smoothed the hair from his cheek to tuck behind his ear. "How did you get away?" I asked not really knowing if I could take any more. My Damon was here in my arms right now, not dead with his beautiful throat slit, not rotting away in a Middle Eastern prison, but just the thought of what he faced terrified me, knowing that another prison was possibly where he was headed if our plane had not crashed.

"Actually that was all Stefan too. He had been working night and day since we had been taken and managed to negotiate a trade. Us for men in the CIA's black sites prisons. Comrades of the Serbian arms dealer we tried to stop. How it came so close or that the damn call could not have come just a few minutes earlier and she could have still been alive. Or maybe the masked man wasn't supposed to kill me too I have no idea. But as I awaited the slice of the knife, a door slammed open and men flooded into the room and yelled and fought with the masked man and untied and brought me away."

"The next thing I remember I was on a plane back to the States and I saw Stefan just running from the car to meet the plane. I had not said a word to him about anything, wanting to tell him face to face. But his expression when he saw me exit that plane alone...brought him to his knees. Nothing I could say or do helped him in his grief."

"We all knew there was more to the arms deals, a bigger fish, bigger plan with the Serbs but we could not figure out any connections. But from the night my brother put his fiance in the ground he worked and never to my knowledge even went home to the condo they shared. He lived and breathed work to take out the men who killed her. This tech that we are chasing is somehow connected to them but we have no idea how. It like a fucking bottomless pit with no answers."

Everything sounded so unreal. I walked back over to the pool of water and scooped some water in my mouth swishing away the bad taste of bile in my throat. If this was just _one_ of his missions, how could I ever live with him and just wait for him to come home?

Damon was silent following me and I had no idea what to say to everything I just heard. He pulled me back in his arms and sat back down wrapping the blanket around both of us. "Elena that was the worst of the worst that I have _ever_ been through. Please tell me what you are thinking." I straddled his lap again and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm thinking that I can't live like that Damon. I can't be home like Stefan and go crazy not knowing where you are for days or weeks or months. I can't do it." I felt my chin quivering and more tears slipping down my face.

"Be home?" I heard him say and I realized I was projecting my fantasized future again.

"I mean…" But he put his finger to my lips.

"You...would be _home...waiting_ for me?" His voice cracked with emotion as he spoke, his blue eyes deeply seeking mine.

I opened my mouth again to reply.

"What if I left the CIA...for good? For you...for us? So that you can be home... _my home_ and you could know that every night I was coming back to you? No danger, ever again." His expression was pleading, aching and desperate. "I _need_ you Elena. I don't love lightly and I want it be forever."

My mouth just fell open in shock of what he said.

Forever.

It felt like he was asking me to marry him! Oh my God.

I grabbed his head in my hands, my fingers tucking in and out of the black silky strands. "Damon what are you saying?" I felt like I couldn't breath, like all the air had been sucked out of the large cave. My thoughts were spinning like I was on a super speed carousel.

"We don't even know what will happen tomorrow. How can we think of forever?" I gasped out.

"No one knows what will happen tomorrow Elena. None of us do," he argued back.

I was in shock at where this conversation had gone. "We don't know how to get off the island, or if you will be granted immunity, or if the guys you are chasing that crashed us here will ever be gone. I want you, I do so much Damon. But this sounds crazy!"

"What is crazy? That I love you? That I want to be yours forever? That I am trying to ask you to marry me, no matter what shit is right ahead of us to face? That I want to have a family with you and little brunette and brown eyed beauties and dark handsome black haired, blue eyed boys running around? That is what I want Elena!" He had grabbed me by my arms and almost shook me in his insistence.

"I'm pretty sure you can't pick which child gets your hair or mine or your amazing eyes or any of that."

He rolled his eyes at me and I knew that I was just avoiding his question. He had just asked a bunch of questions and the future was so unsure but I knew what he wanted.

"I don't care if our children have yellow eyes and rainbow colored hair," he said exasperated and I could not help giggling.

"I want that with you. Do you want forever with me?" Those blue eyes were wide, waiting like I held his very life in the palm of my hand. That I could alter his whole reality in this moment.

There is was. Holy crap! Shy little Elena Gilbert who lost her whole family just got a marriage proposal from one of the world's most wanted men, that was undercover for the CIA! You can't make this stuff up!

"Damn it Elena!" He was glaring now and he was so fricking cute when he was mad.

"Yes! Damon, I will marry you!" I threw myself in his arms and hugged him fiercely. I heard him suck in a breath and I tried to pull back knowing I was hurting him.

"No way Beauty. I don't care how much it hurts, I am never letting you go again." He was adamant and I lifted my head and gazed deeply in his eyes. He slid his hands up to my neck, crashing his lips to mine.

"Never." More kisses. "Letting." More kisses. "You." More kisses. "Go."

I got lost in his kisses, just disappearing away from all the fear and danger and just stayed right here with him right now.. His hands were cradling my face as his mouth delved deeper into mine. I could feel the joy just flowing from him at my answer.

It all felt so crazy. But when had doing things slowly and doing things carefully worked for me? It had led me to watch my fiance die in the fiery plane crash with my family. That was what slow and careful Elena had gotten.

This Elena was wildly and madly in love with the man holding her so tight in his arms.

The moment was perfect. Romantic setting, soft lighting, rushing waterfall, and sparkling glistening pretend stars above our heads.

But reality came creeping back in shattering perfection by the way of my stomach rumbling loudly! I wanted to curl up and disappear I was so embarrassed. I had not even realized I was hungry, especially after throwing up before.

"Oh shoot Elena, I am so sorry." He moved to get up and opened the bag he brought again and pulled out two oranges and passed me one. "I've been a horrible boyfriend...I mean fiance. Oh my God. It feels like I am dreaming." And he forgot the rest of what he was saying.

"Um, Ric said Caroline picked small oranges and these weird little mini bananas." He made a face at me and I just loved how he was taking care of me. "And these look edible too but I'm not sure what they are. They look like little pineapples. Maybe we will find really short people living on this island with all the tiny fruit! And we really should eat and go because I promised Ric we would hike up through the valley today to see if we can get the satt phone to work. You can come. We should hurry."

He was rambling and I could not contain my grin it was so cute. I never pictured such a strong man being all tongue tied from proposing to me. He was positively glowing.

I laughed and caught the pieces of fruit as he tossed them to me; the pineapples were the size of a baseball, the bananas in cute little bunches and the oranges looked almost like tangerines.

Damon walked back over after and handed me a bottle of water. We ate in comfortable silence and I was glad for something to fill my stomach that was damn full of butterflies both from just getting engaged and my anxiety about the future. I had been so nervous about flying too that I had barely eaten anything the whole day before the flight too. The fruit was delicious and so so sweet just like my Damon that I saw was beaming at me right now.

"And for the lady...I know women can never have enough chocolate." He smiled at me and pulled out two chocolate covered granola bars. "I snagged these from the plane when Donovan was offering me food before the crash and they are all yours."

"Thank you Damon. This is perfect." I climbed into his lap, my favorite way to be close to him and he leaned back against the large rock wall as he slurped up the last of the pineapple from the rind he had managed to break apart. His lips were covered in the sweet pineapple juice and I dove in to suck the juice off him. "Mmm even better."

He grinned at me, his blue eyes gleaming in the reflected water of the dark pool beside us and popped the last bite of pineapple in his mouth and stuck it back out at me. "Share?" he mumbled and I saw the juice from the piece of fruit start dripping down his chin.

I nodded, my tongue flat against his chin lapping up the juice before I bit the piece in half. He was beaming happily and let out a little moan as I devoured his mouth, my hands cupping his face and holding him tight to me as we kissed and slurped up the sweet pineapple.

More juice was dripping from my mouth and Damon's eyes twinkled at the path the shiny yellow liquid was heading right down off my chin to fall to the swell of my breasts. I gasped audibly as I felt his fingers gently part the fabric of his shirt I had on before his mouth was hot on the skin of my chest, sucking the liquid between his lips.

"Best breakfast ever," he murmured against my skin and I could not contain the moan as my hands dug into his hair. I pulled his head back up to my lips and kissed him deeply, just reveling in all the feelings.

Yes it was. And now it was time to leave our little hideaway and figure out a way off this island and to our future. I was engaged and I could hardly believe how happy I was.

Everything felt so perfect.

Perfect scared me.

Perfect wasn't real or could it be?

* * *

Yeah! I hope you loved it. Sorry about the darkness and drama. There is lots of passion, adventure and a little danger ahead. Maybe more than a little.

Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this emotional chapter.

Next time: We go hiking in on the Island with Ric and I will get back into flashbacks and we will pick up again where Elena left of being at the hospital desperate to see him after his surgery.

Let me know what other types of flashbacks or scenes you would like. They will be together really soon. They just had some issues to work through first…

Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Delena fandom is the best!

Be sure to check out more amazing writers on here. Scarlett2112, zaewrites, MariahAprilMay, LittleMissVixen, deepwater1978, SalvatoreQuinn, Foreverfirstloves and I'm sure I'm forgetting more, its late. These ladies are very talented!

Till next time!


	11. I Am Yours

Here is your next chapter. Longer again than any other I have had for this story. Lots happens so its full of emotion. The making out against the cave wall is dedicated to May and her request for my story. If anyone else has requests please let me know and I will see what I can work in.

Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favorites. Keep them coming. We past 300 in only 10 chapter and I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story! Your pms and thoughts and requests to update quick do not go unnoticed. I read and re read all of your kind words over and over and they push me to get the next chapter out to you sooner from all the support.

Special thanks to my beta ezala and my husband for the ideas as this progresses. VitsAsh had great ideas too that I used one of in this chapter and more later. Thanks a bunch guys!

Enjoy the romance, the emotion and action packed into this chapter!

* * *

Damon's POV

This was the happiest day of my life, by far. After we had finished the fruit I had brought Elena just lay against my chest, her eyes closed for a few minutes and I treasured her in my arms. I could not believe it had not been a dream as I had been snuggled up against her while we were sleeping last night.

And she had said yes! She wanted to marry me! I hadn't even planned on proposing marriage to her in such insane circumstances, on an island crawling with dangerous criminals.

My emotions after sharing the worst mission I had ever lived through with her had me reeling with fear that it would all be too much for her. I was desperate to ground myself after reliving everything with Lexi, but also to reassure my Elena that she would never have to live though that kind of nightmare. Quitting the CIA just fell from my lips in an instant, like there was no other option and I damn well knew it.

I could not believe that Elena would be there for me, be home for me. Her to be waiting for me and a part of MY future was earth shattering. I wanted nothing more than her by my side for the rest of my life.

Kissing her forehead as she lay against me, I knew that I would never put her through what I knew my brother lived through every time he sent us off on missions. Stefan was so strong and he had been very aware of the risks of falling in love with an agent. He knew the danger and the fear that would soak into him every time we left on another plane. I could see it in their kisses as he said goodbye to his fiance and in the sadness in her eyes that were glued to him standing on the tarmac as we took off every time.

I felt so connected to my brother's relationship, because my best friend told me _everything_ about them. I heard when she was so depressed, missing him. When nights on end apart from him would tear at her sanity. I rolled over and tried to sleep when they would video talk late at night after a long day. I even heard the amazing and beautiful way he had proposed to her.

I was proud that I helped baby bro shop for the ring and I knew when he was going to do it. It was a giant secret I kept when we were on a mission to New York and I lied and sneaked my way into convincing Lexi to stay an extra day or so just to relax after we successfully infiltrated and shut down a huge art smuggling ring.

It was Valentines day and Lexi had insisted that she needed to make it back to Stefan on the most romantic day of the year. But I faked our flights getting screwed up and having to stay longer, just for my brother's plan to work. Stefan had me bring Lex to the Brooklyn Bridge under the guise of doing some sightseeing while waiting for our delayed flight. He met us there, kissing her like they had been apart forever and I slipped away to enjoy a quiet evening as my baby brother confessed his desire to marry the woman of his dreams.

Lexi told me a few days later how romantic he was. Stefan bringing them a lock and him carving their initials on the back of it and locking it to the bridge. They were called Love Locks and she had seen it in a movie once and Stefan being so perceptive of her desires, caught her interest in it and decided to make that a reality for them too. A couple would engrave a lock and then seal it to the bridge and throw away the key in the water as a sign of their everlasting love.

Lex spent almost an hour on the next plane ride telling me how they held hands and she threw the key in the water and when she turned back he was on his knee, his eyes shining with love for her with a ring box in his hand. They got engaged right on that very spot on the Brooklyn Bridge and then went walking in the brisk winter air before he surprised her with tickets to Bon Jovi that was playing there that night in Manhattan.

My brother, the work-a-holic put a lot of thought into his proposal and the timing and they partied at that concert and ate hotdogs for their romantic supper and jumped up and down in the front row to "Wanted Dead or Alive". That woman brought life into my brother and made him young again and I was so thrilled they had found each other. That he lost that life in him when she died, made the ache even deeper for all of us that knew them.

After his unique proposal on far from a unique day to get engaged, Lexi decided she wanted to continue to the tradition and see the other locations where they had Love Locks and put one at each one before they were married. There were hundreds if not thousands of other Love Locks at each exotic local, that were mimicking the tradition that started in Rome and had since been outlawed there as well as other famous cities due to the heaviness of the locks on the fences, causing structural damage. In Italy thousands of locks were removed from the Ponte Vecchio because authorities claimed it was damaging the bridge. They had been to Arizona, Germany, China, the Czech Republic, Slovenia, Italy and Serbia too. Some places Stefan told me they were not supposed to add more locks but Lexi had begged him and they had gone at night and made their wish and thrown the key in the river anyway.

The final location was the Ponte Des Arts in Paris and they were planning to go there on their honeymoon a week after we would have been back from our mission in Serbia. There had even been a Love Lock location in Serbia, a bridge called the Bridge of Love in the town Vrnjacka, Banja and Stef had come with us on our mission just the day before we started our surveillance and they placed their lock there too. She had bought the final lock for Paris in Serbia and given it to me to keep safe for her. She planned to give it to him on their wedding day.

It still sat in the prison with my items they took from me when I was arrested. They never got to place the lock at the last location.

I remembered thinking Stef was so lucky finding someone as incredible as Lexi. And she told me once that I would feel that way about someone soon enough and would want to do anything and everything to make her happy no matter how crazy things sounded. Just as my brother had done for her, spoiling her and being so romantic. He was always so busy working so when they had time to themselves they spared no expense and made memories that even made me blush sometimes hearing them from either of them.

Smiling down at the woman in my arms I realized I would do crazy things like travel all over the world to see the smile on her face. She had me wrapped around her little finger and I was pretty sure she knew it.

Elena lifted her head from my chest and I knew we should get going. She moved her left hand to the stream of light streaking across the air in the cave and I wondered if she was thinking about a ring.

Of course I wouldn't have a ring with me. Damn.

Prisoners were not even allowed any jewelry and only a small amount of personal items like a picture or books in their cells.

I wanted her to have a ring. I could still hardly believe she was mine. She wanted ME...to be her forever.

"Baby," I whispered and waited till she tilted her head up and found my eyes. I felt a rush of excitement the moment our eyes locked. God, I would never get tired of looking in those endlessly deep brown eyes.

She blinked, smiled up at me and I moved my hand that was around her waist cradling her body tight to mine up and ran my finger along the back of her hand. "I want to give you something…" I breathed out, as the pad of my thumb trailed up her bare ring finger.

My brunette beauty smiled wider and nodded eagerly. I wondered if she knew what I was talking about, her eyes were gleaming with intrigue. I lifted her off my lap and moved to Ric's Mary Poppins bag. The man had freaking everything in there. And when I had been searching for the food I had found just what would work for right now till I could give her a real ring.

I turned back to her, seeing her gorgeous smile at me. She looked so relaxed and peaceful, her eyes half lidded like she was sleepy or just deeply content and I wanted that look to never leave her.

I imagined that might be how she would look after I made love to her for the first time. I felt my body react very strongly and quickly to the images of her naked and sated in my arms, sweat on her glistening skin, hearing her soft panting breaths, her eyes so widely dilated, her legs tangling with mine, her head resting in the crook of my neck, her breasts pressed against my chest, her lips swollen from my kisses…

I shook my head, trying to shake my x-rated thoughts away, at least for now. I promised her I would wait and give her time and I had every intention of doing exactly that till she was ready. This was hardly the place, with so much danger around for that kind of intimacy to happen. Elena was still staring at me as I pulled myself from the fantasies of us.

"Come with me." I stood up and held out my hands to help her up. I led us closer to the opening of the cave and toward more light so I could better see what I wanted to do. I leaned her back against the wall gently. Her eyes were watching me curiously but not demanding to know what I was doing.

She trusted me, fully and completely and that felt so damn good.

My voice was shaky as I watched her leaning against the wall. My shirt on her looked so fucking sexy and I again struggled to pull my mind from more naughty thoughts; imagining her walking around my apartment in just my shirt, barely buttoned up as we made breakfast together. My arms would go around her waist and pull her in. My lips would move my shirt to the side to suck gently on the softness of her neck, her pulse racing under my tongue. I would spin her around and lift her up to the counter behind her, her legs falling apart as I moved between them and continued kissing down her chest. Her legs would wrap around my waist as I unbuttoned the shirt, sliding it from her shoulders, exposing her skin to the morning light from my window. She looked radiant, her skin glowing.

"Damon."

I jerked myself from my thoughts realizing I let them get away from me...again. All I had been thinking was how fricking hot she looked in my shirt and my mind just took off on its own tangent.

"Mmm?" I mumbled before focusing my gaze on her face. Then I remembered what I was going to do and blinked a couple times to clear my head. "Oh right sorry."

Elena's face scrunched up into a puzzled look, her eyes narrowing. "What are you sorry for?"

I opened my mouth to answer not really knowing if she would want to know what I was thinking. "I um...you in my shirt was what I was thinking and how absolutely delicious you look."

She bend her head, her eyes falling away from mine and blushed actually blushed for me. It made my pulse race. God, this woman could elicit reactions from me from the simplest things she did. I trailed my hand down her side and felt her tremble. Her legs seemed to go on forever and I ached to just rush her against the wall again like I had when we were in the prison shower.

I shivered at the memories and wanted her like that again so much. Her little whimpers in my arms as I kissed her neck that night, her moans into my mouth had been the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Everything about her that night was keeping the horrific pain at bay, pain that wanted to overwhelm and destroy me as much as Kai wanted to break me in that room that night.

"Close your eyes Elena." And I brushed my palm up from her forehead down her face like she had done to me yesterday twice, as she gave me that amazing massage. A soft giggle came from her throat as she obeyed. I pulled out what I had tucked in my pocket before leading her closer to the light; a simple black pen.

Her hand was so soft in mine as I lifted it up to the stream of light that fell against the wall. I grabbed her shoulders, spinning her gently so she was against the wall, her back pressed just slightly to my chest, molding her delicate curves to my body. Her lace covered bottom was rubbing on my hardness and I let out a faint moan.

"Damn it Elena, you keep doing that and I will so totally mess up on your little surprise," I warned her as I felt her ass rub again at me through my jeans.

"Sorry," she whispered with a laugh.

"No you are not," I snapped back at her and I pushed my body tighter to hers. "You need to stay still."

"Mmm Damon," she groaned and I was loving her reactions to my closeness. But she must have wanted to know what the surprise was because a second later she was still and I laid her palm flat on the wall and began to create her ring. More giggles as it must have ticked as I worked. I glanced up making sure she wasn't peeking and saw her eyes still shut.

"Okay baby, you can look."

Her eyes flew open and I watched her gaze down on my surprise. I was grinning like the lovesick man that I was, as I saw her eyes sparkling at my creation. I had used the black permanent marker in Ric's bag and drawn little hearts all connected to each other around the bottom of her ring finger.

"Damon, its beautiful," she gasped out holding up her hand to the light.

"Turn it around. I kind of engraved it," I said with a slight chuckle.

She held up her hand to me after reading it.

" _Damon's_ "

She smiled at me. I had written my name on the underside of her finger as the back half of the ring. She was mine.

"I love it!" she beamed at me.

I could not stop smiling either I was so happy. Elena threw her arms around me and I buried my nose in her silky hair as she hugged me so tightly.

"Thank you so much Damon," she mumbled against my neck.

I bent and kissed her knuckles. "Now you are all mine forever," I said. "And I have a confession." My eyes were wide and I bit my bottom lip nervously.

Her face fell at that and I wondered if she was used to getting bad news whenever anyone said that. "No, no baby. Nothing bad." I ran a finger down her cheek. "I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't totally asleep last night when I felt you running your fingers up and down my ring finger. And I really wondered if you were thinking the same thing then?"

Elena smiled back at me and her eyes darted down away from mine. "Yeah, my mind kept taking me away as I was rubbing your head or your back or your arms and fantasizing about marrying you. About you having a ring on that finger so everyone would know you are mine."

She wanted to claim me too? I felt tears at my lashes I was so in love.

"Do you want to give me a ring too? Till we can both get something more permanent? I mean, this IS permanent marker so it won't just wash off in the water, but with a little baby oil it will come off."

She nodded again, her brown eyes wide in the morning light. I handed her the pen and I felt her grip my arms and spin me roughly so I was the one pressed to the wall with her behind me, just as I had done to her too. She teased me again rubbing herself against my ass and I swallowed the groan wanting to climb out my throat.

"Close your eyes Salvatore. No peeking."

I did as she asked very eager to see what kind of ring she would give me. She pushed my hand to the wall and I felt the little ticklish strokes of the pen on my finger. She turned my hand to the side too, to write on the back.

"Okay open!"

I blinked and then looked down at my left hand. Elena was grinning from ear to ear as she watched me examine my ring. There was a smallest initials 'DE' in the center of the front of my finger and around both sides of them was a thick black band the wrapped to the back. I looked up at her and smiled showing her how much I loved it. The back had four little letters 'MINE' connecting to the band.

I laughed and caught her gaze, the heat from it just racing between us. She brought my hand to her lips.

"Its perfect baby," I breathed out. "I. Am. Yours."

I was overcome with the tenderness of the moment and pulled her into my arms, spinning her around pushing her against the wall. I pressed my bare chest against her as my lips came down hard on hers, capturing her gasp of pleasure in my mouth. My hands curled under her hair at the nape of her neck, as I leaned closer, kissing her deeper.

"Elena, God, you feel so good," I whimpered out as I felt her arms slip around my waist, as her fingers went into my back pockets. I wanted her so fucking much right at that moment. Everything was so perfect. We were engaged and over the moon in love and could not imagine I could ever be this happy.

I cradled her head, tilting it to deepen the kiss more, my tongue delving in to taste more of her. She tasted like pineapple; the pineapple she took from between my lips before. I knew every damn time I had pineapple after this I would think of this moment in the cave with her in my arms against the wall.

My feelings just crashed through me at breakneck speed, every touch from her fingers blazing fire across my abs and up my spine. She whimpered into my mouth, her lips hard to mine she held me tight, her nails scraping up my bare back. My legs were parted, one of them gently between hers as I pressed her still more against the wall, not ever being able to get close enough.

"You taste so good baby," I whispered as I sucked her earlobe in my mouth trailing more kisses down her jaw and to the hollow of her throat. Her arms wound around my neck before digging into my messy hair. I kept her against the wall with just my lower half rubbing against her as my hands crept up and I twined our fingers together against the rough rock wall. Our tattoo like rings were touching as my fingers curled into hers.

I could feel the pounding of her heart, as hard as the waterfall pounding in the distance. She stood higher on her tiptoes and released one of my hands to pull my head tighter to hers, our kisses hungry, wanting and full of desire. My eyes were closed, my tongue fighting hers for dominance as another whimper came from her lips.

Using my free hand to grip her ass I pulled her up into my embrace, her legs instantly wrapping around my waist. This felt so much like in the shower.

"I remember," I gasped out, my eyes searching hers. I knew I had told her before but I wanted her to know now, feeling the same way as I had then. I pulled my lips away, kissing back up to her ear.

"I remember holding you like this, kissing you Elena. Fuck, even when I was in so much pain...when I think of that night, all I see is you in my arms against the wall." I trailed soft kisses down her neck, lifting her up higher in my arms, my hands on her naked thighs under my black shirt.

Lifting my head our eyes locked and she nodded to me remembering too. "You felt so good that night Damon," I heard her soft whispered voice against my forehead as I kissed a blazing path down her skin between the folds of my shirt. "It was so wrong, but it felt so right." Elena whimpered and arched more into me as my hands slid up her thighs, holding her up.

I nuzzled my head more under the shirt, seeing her nipples so taunt and hard from the cold air. I didn't think, at least with the amount of blood in my brain right then and I twirled my tongue around one nipple through the fabric of her bra before covering it with my mouth, sucking gently.

Her hand flew to the back of my head, as I heard a strangled cry from her lips. Her head fell back, arching her back still more and pushing her breast deeper into my warm mouth. My hands that were holding her up in my arms squeezed her legs that were shaking in my grasp.

"Baby, ahh," she cried out and I suckled harder, my whole body aching to be closer to her as her fingers pulled hard on my hair.

I leaned back releasing her, gasping for my own breath and felt her hands clutching hard at my bare shoulders digging her nails in my skin in little crescent shapes. Her brown eyes were so wide and dark with lust, almost black as her chest was heaving with shuddering breaths. I searched her face to see what she was thinking. If I had gone too far when she told me to wait. My heart was nearly leaping out of my chest at all the sensations.

"Damon, I.." she began.

Just then a loud beeping started once, twice and she looked in the direction of the sound. I rolled my eyes knowing what it was. I started sliding her down the wall till her bare feet were on the ground. "I'm so sorry Elena. That was my alarm to give Enzo the serum. I had set it last night on the watch Ric gave me. It was set for noon. So we kinda of slept the morning away, not that I'm complaining." I walked back over to turn it off knowing I shattered the mood. Or maybe it was a good thing?

Turning back her I offered a small timid smile. She smiled back. "Its okay. I understand and I am not complaining in the least either Damon. Sleeping in with you was amazing. Everything with you is amazing," she mumbled, her eyes not focused on mine but somewhere on the wall behind my head. "We probably should get going anyway and wake your friend."

I nodded, running my hands through my extremely messed up hair. "Yeah, I can't wait to make sure he is okay."

So we had changed the subject completely and maybe that was for the best. I moved closer to her and put my hands on a button and did it up, till they were all done up and she was safely wrapped up in my shirt. I ran a finger down her cheek and smiled again before lifting her hand and kissing the ring I made for her.

"We have forever Elena. Lets just figure out how to get off this fucking island." She nodded at me and seemed very much in agreement of that. We needed to focus on reaching Stefan and getting us rescued. I packed up the blanket and any left over food and put Ric's black leather jacket on me, liking the way it fit. Elena had nothing else to wear so I left her with my shirt. She slipped on her jeans and we both got our socks and shoes and boots on, ready to climb out of our little love nest.

I filled a few of the bottles that Ric and Care and we had drunk from from the water from the pool and tucked them back in the bag. It was a risk to drink it but it was worse for us not to drink anything and get dehydrated. I just hoped we could get rescued before food and water became too much of an issue. I turned back to her, zipping up the bag.

There seemed to be more that she wanted to say or maybe she was going to tell me she was ready...for us. I had no idea, but it felt like something had been left unsaid. I stepping in front of her, tilting her chin up so her eyes met mine. "Are we okay Beauty?" I asked cautiously studying her.

She exhaled slowly and nodded to me smiling. "Yes Damon," she said quickly but then added. "I just wish we could stay here. I feel safe here with you. Out there.." I put my finger to her lips and drew her into my arms.

"I know baby. I know. If you would rather stay here when Ric and I go hiking deeper onto the island you can. Or you can stay with Caroline and Enz?" I wasn't sure what she wanted. I knew I wanted to keep her safe but after I had run from her last night to save them, scaring her half to death I knew she didn't want to be anywhere I wasn't.

She was quiet a moment before lifting her hand and pointing to the back of her ring.

 _'Damon's'_

"I want to stay with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight again Damon. I'm yours, so we do this together or not at all."

I sighed and bent to kiss her forehead. "Together," I affirmed and I took her hand and tossed the bag on my other shoulder as I helped her climb the rocks to get out of the cave. It took a bit of struggling and helping each other to avoid getting completely wet as we balanced on the rocks in the shallow water to jump to the shore. It was much easier to do in the daylight.

The rain that had been steadily drizzling into the cave as we had been talking and then having such a steamy make out session against the cave wall, had mostly stopped and I could even see the sun peeking out from behind some thicker dark clouds.

I saw Elena sigh visibly and I turned to her, our fingers still tangled together. "What's wrong?"

She sighed again. "Oh its nothing. I just really wanted to dance with my fiance in the rain...and it stopped already."

I raised my eyebrows at her, seeing her brown eyes sparkling so many shades of bronze in the sunlight. "Dance with me?" Damn, I loved hearing her call me her fiance. It still felt surreal.

Elena smiled. "Mmm hmm. I know. I know we have to watch out for dangerous criminals but this island is so romantic. I wanted to dance with you today, on the top of the waterfall or I don't know just something romantic in the rain." She looked up and around us in awe of our surroundings and she was right, it was a beautiful exotic island.

I cupped her face and grinned down at her. "Okay Elena. I promise the next time it rains and every time after that I will take you in my arms and dance with you and I want you to imagine that the rain is my love just falling down all over you."

I almost coughed, shocked that something so cheesy and romantic, girlie even, eek, came from MY mouth. She didn't seem fazed or thought it was stupid at all, looking back in my eyes.

"Really?" her voice was high and happy like a toddler who was just told they were going for ice cream.

I smiled again, stroking my finger down her cheek. "Really."

We kept walking and I made a mental note not to forget that I owed her a dance the next time the rain fell. Something so simple brought such a smile to her face and found myself already thinking of other things that I could do to make her smile. She was my world and I could not imagine it without her in it.

I followed the winding water in the river, curious to see how close to came to the cave where Ric was hiding Enzo. If it was the only place with fresh water we needed to know because a few bottles of water would not last long. As luck would have it, the river was only about a mile away from where we were heading and would be easy to go back and forth if needed. I thought we could even hide Enzo down in the cave if needed and all of us would have a safe place where the cons could not find us.

Elena just held tight to my hand and I wished I knew what she was thinking. She had been quiet almost the whole way but clutching tight to me and looking around her often. I didn't want her to be scared. I would protect her with my life. I squeezed her hand in mine my eyes finding hers. We didn't even need to say anything and I knew she understood what I meant.

I saw Ric just outside the cave and he turned and started walking toward us.

"So the love birds finally decided to join us boring folk," Ric quipped and I rolled my eyes at him.

I chuckled and grinned at him. "Sorry we were late we were.."

Ric held his hand up. "I don't want to know what you were doing cowboy. I'm just fine without the details.

I saw Elena shaking her head but it looked clear to Ric that we had been busy last night no matter what we said to the contrary. "Awe, but the details are the best part buddy. Hell we didn't even get to the cave under the water before I had her once against a tree."

Elena's eyes were starting to bulge and I had to hold back laughing out loud.

"And then again on the ground…and again naked in the water. So fucking hot," I gushed and Ric had put his hands over his ears.

I smirked at her enjoying the look of shock on her face. Elena's mouth could have caught flies and she reached over and smacked me in the stomach.

"Ouch," I groaned doubling over as her tiny fist came in contact with more bruises Donovan left me. This time she didn't apologize at all and stood there glaring at me.

Ric looked like he had no idea what was going on and just turned and walked back to the cave. Elena's face was so red and I could not stop the laugh from bubbling up from my throat. "I'm so sorry baby. But the look on his face and yours, was totally worth it. He already thinks we slept together, what wrong with having fun with it?"

"Don't think I won't get you back for that somehow Salvatore." Her little nostrils were flaring as she frowned the cutest little frown at me.

Ooh that sounded fun! I was kidding and as well as I could read her she knew I was just teasing. Maybe the blush was from how I described _where_ we made love? Now I really wanted to know. But before I could follow her, she spun on her heel and stalked toward the cave. Caroline came out and pulled her aside.

Deciding to leave it alone for now and headed over to check on my best friend. I pushed the fronds aside and knelt on the ground beside him. He looked so relaxed and peaceful. He needed to wake up. We needed him to help us get the hell off this island.

I pulled out the pen, the fake pen and Ric who saw what I was doing passed me a syringe without a word. After tying a tourniquet around his upper arm I filled the syringe with the serum, careful to release any air bubbles. I tapped his pale skin looking for a good vein and then injected it into his bloodstream. Ric looked at me as I sat back on my heels.

"That is all I can do. The rest is up to him. We only use these fancy tricks as a last resort so there is still an element of risk to it. 5% of people don't wake up from it at all. I've never used it myself but I've heard of it saving some agents lives in some cases."

Ric leaned back against the rock wall and crossed his arms. "How long till we know?"

I shrugged."It could be anywhere between 12 hours or as many as 24 more. I am told it reacts different with every person. It is a rare drug combination too and I'm not even sure where Enzo got it from. Its similar to the ones we have used in the CIA but not exactly. I've only seen them being like a murky white color at Langley and this one was clear."

Leaning forward again I took Enzo's hand in mine. "You need to wake up buddy. Bon is counting on you. I know she wouldn't want me to tell you, this is your thing after all, all the baby hoopla but she told me what you were having before we left on the mission. She wanted it to be a surprise but she said she had to tell someone."

I sat down more, bending down closer to him while rubbing his hand. "I know you are having a little boy Enz. If there is any chance you can hear me I wanted you to know what is waiting for you and that you have to come back. Bon needs you man. She will be so pissed if she has to take care of your son by herself." I laughed lightly. "You know how stubborn and snappy your wife can be so you better not miss your son's birth or anything or she will never let me forget it, since I was responsible for getting you home to her."

I saw Ric just listening to me as I talked to my bestie and he looked deep in thought himself, his hands buried in his pockets as he leaned on the wall.

Reaching up I pulled the blanket up more over his shoulders, tucking his hand back in. "So wake up Enz and soon so you can help me protect Elena too." I sighed and felt even slightly lightheaded at just the thought of my Elena. "She is amazing man. I have never felt like this. I am so in love that I feel like a kid again. And I am waiting for you to tease me about how ga ga I am over her. I miss you and I need you so wake up soon kay?"

I drew in a deep breath and leaned back against the wall and glanced up at Ric. His expression was disarming toward me.

Ric cleared his throat. "How did someone like you ever end up in prison Damon? You don't belong there, that's for sure."

I smiled up at him knowing I should explain more but I wasn't sure this was the time. Maybe on our long walk? But I didn't get a chance to say more even if I wanted to as my Beauty parted the fronds hiding us in the cave and peeked her head in.

"Elena," I breathed out just feeling a shiver down my spine seeing her in front of me. It had only been a few minutes and I already missed her so much. I was a lovesick idiot, no doubt there.

Standing up I moved past Ric giving him a pat on the shoulder and stepped out of the little cave into the sunlight. I inhaled sharply when I took in her appearance. She was wearing a dress, a gorgeous silky smooth sundress. It was red, like ruby gemstone red and I wondered if she remembered when I had said to her how much I loved the color on her. It reminded me of the dress she was wearing the night I was burned. I had never seen her in anything but her professional doctors coat and silk blouses and crisp dress pants before that. That night even despite the pain I was in, I was in awe of how beautiful she looked in a cocktail dress.

This dress had thin lace sleeves that barely covered her shoulders and a deep v neckline that must go right to her bra because I could see a tiny bit of red lace peeking out from the hem of the dress. Red lace lingerie too? I felt my knees going weak at just the thought of it. My throat was getting tighter as my eyes followed the clean lines of the silky fabric to where it hugged her waist and the swell of her hips before stopping mid thigh to reveal the smooth olive skin of her long legs. She had on simple white sandals to complete the outfit.

"Elena, you look..." I felt my throat just refusing to cooperate with my brain that was not getting enough blood as usual when I looked at her. My jeans had been getting tighter the longer I gazed on her, my hardness pushing against my zipper making me very uncomfortable.

She blushed at me and it was only then that I saw my black shirt just dangling from her one finger. I unzipped the thick leather jacket shrugging my arms out of it and let her put the shirt on me. Her hands were like fire on my chest as she did up the buttons. She was hanging her head, her eyes avoiding mine and I slid my hands around her waist, pulling her body against me. I heard a soft giggle as her head came up and our eyes met.

"Breathtaking, baby. You look breathtaking." I finally decided on the word I thought best described how amazing she looked. My head bent and I placed butterfly kisses all down her throat and down between her breasts. She whimpered as her hands came up into my hair and I wondered if she was thinking of how close we had been in the cave before we were rudely interrupted by my alarm. I wished we didn't have to go anywhere right now and I could just take her back to our cave and show her how badly I wanted to explore her body more and to hell with finding a way to contact Stefan.

I heard a squeal, a high pitched woman's voice and I pulled my lips from her skin to see Caroline just beaming at us.

"I told you he would love it! Sexy dress for an exotic island," she shrieked out, much to high pitched for my ears. But if Blondie was responsible for my girls amazing outfit I was going to be very sweet to her in thanks.

"Thank you Caroline," I heard Elena say to her. So she had been the one to transform my fiance.

I cleared my throat from the lump in it and smiled at her too. "Her fiance thanks you too Blondie." I said with a nod before turning back to my love. "You in a dress is so hot baby."

Ric and her both looked at us in amazement. He was the first to speak. "Wow really? In the middle of all this, the doctor and the prisoner thought it was the perfect time to get engaged?"

I curled Elena closer in to my body and saw her hold up her hand to them showing them her ring. Caroline took her hand and turned it over too.

"Damon's. Awe, you guys are so fricking cute."

Elena was glowing and I kissed the top of her head. "I know its crazy. But I know he is the one Caroline. I have never been more sure of anything." I watched the two girls hug and bond chattering away about how romantic I had been in the cave.

Ric passed me a look of approval and I was happy he was happy for us too.

"We should probably get going," I said wondering how late it was with the sun already high up in the sky. Turning to look at the watch I had put on I saw it was close to 2 in the afternoon.

Caroline turned to me. "Do you want me to stay with your friend? While you guys hike up in the valley? I can stay with him till he wakes up."

"That would be great. I wouldn't want him to be alone when he wakes up if its soon." I turned and pointed back behind her, past the cave and into the forest. "There is a river about a mile that way that connects to the waterfall where Elena and I found a cave to sleep in. You can wash and clean up there if you want. And if Enz wakes up before we get back he can clean up from all the blood on him too. I bent down and scooped out the bottles from the bag we brought. "I think its fresh water and safe to drink. I'm not totally sure about algae contamination but its better than the ocean water for sure and we need to stay hydrated to stay strong."

The blond smiled at me. "Thanks Damon. And don't worry I will watch over him. Just stay safe and get back quick."

I saw Ric nod to her and I pulled Elena closer into my side. "Just pray that we can get the satt phone to work and can reach my brother." She nodded back at me.

After Elena changed Enzo's bandages and she pushed me to let her examine me again to see if any of my wounds had gotten worse. She changed my bandage on my forehead and took off the one on my neck and after packing up some more food we were off.

I decided to tell Ric everything and spent the next hour or more explaining about my involvement with the CIA and our mission overseas and how we had ended up in the prison and on that plane. Elena's hand was in mine the whole time we were walking, and I helped her over some of the rougher ground or fallen trees. She was quiet just staying at my side, listening to me explain everything to Ric. He was quiet and looked to be taking it all in only asking questions here and there for clarification.

As we walked I kept a close eye on our surroundings but we never ran into any of the cons. Maybe they were still all holed up at the beach and not exploring the island at all. We stopped after about an hour more of walking, the sun beating down on us and I could feel the sweat on me from the exertion of the long hike. We all guzzled down more water and shared more fruit as we sat in a circle on the ground.

I looked up to the horizon seeing that we seemed to be about halfway through the deep valley and the ground started sloping more upwards toward a higher peak. That looked to be the highest point on the island that I could see and I was sure if we could get the phone to work that would be the best place to get a clear signal.

Another two hours later and we were at the base of the cliffs heading up the steeper hills. Ric and I both had a bag we carried and Elena gripped tighter to my hand as I helped her up higher and higher. I was panting more, the sweat soaking through my thin shirt. We had no ropes to help us climb but Elena seemed to hold her own quite well with the strenuous exertion.

I sat on a ledge just breathing to slow down my heart before reaching my hand down and pulling her up beside me. She was breathing just as hard, her hair slick with sweat as I smoothed a strand from her flushed face.

"Are you okay Beauty?" I studied her, taking in the heaving breaths and the sweat slipping down her neck and disappearing beneath her silky dress. Part of me wondered why she chose a dress instead of jeans and shoes for hiking, but the way she kept looking at me I knew she had done it for me or maybe even to enjoy the island like a vacation. Either way I had loved seeing her long sexy legs as I helped her up higher on the rocks.

She nodded to me, just leaning her head against my chest. "Mmm hmm. I'm okay Damon. Just tired."

I tilted her chin up with my finger gazing into her eyes. "We can take a break for a bit." I saw Ric nod to me as he was leaning back on another ledge, sweat stains down the middle of his pilot uniform, his sleeves rolled up. I snuggled in curling her into my side as I saw her eyes fall shut and she leaned against me. I didn't know how comfortable it was but I wanted her to rest as long as she needed. Ric's eyes were closed too almost right away. I heard Elena's soft deep breathing as she buried her body in closer to me, her hands finding their way under my shirt at my waist holding me tight. I pressed my lips to her hair enjoying the scent of her shampoo and leaned my head on hers.

There was no way I was going to sleep too and leave us unprotected so I scanned our surroundings as far as I could see. There was no one in sight. Maybe the cons had not even tried to explore more of the island at all?

After another half an hour or so of letting my new friend and fiance sleep, we were up and headed to the top of the cliff. It got steeper as we went and we all had to work together to help each other up. Finally at the top Elena just collapsed on the soft grass and I fell down beside her.

"The worst is over baby. Climbing down is much easier." She nodded at me her hand over her head, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. I lay down beside her staring up at the clouds, before getting up and looking around.

There was flat grassy area at the top of the hill we had climbed. It looked to go still higher but was way to steep for us to continue climbing without rappelling gear. So as high up as we were, this would have to do. There was a small shallow pool looked to be tucked in the rock of the mountain with a thin stream of water falling into it from above.

I motioned for Elena and brought her to the pool and scooped some water in my hands to drip it over her face. She lifted her head and I scooped up more and let it fall down her face, dripping down her neck and sweat soaked chest. She shook her head shaking the water from her face and smiled at me. I scooped some up and poured it on my own head and loved how refreshing it felt.

I dug in our bag and brought out two water bottles and we both gulped some down greedily. Elena looked glorious all wet and sweaty and I loved how strong she was, fighting hard to climb the steep hill and mostly doing it all herself. That was my girl and I was so proud. Her fierce determination would have made her a great agent. But that was all behind us now and I was leaving the CIA for her and I couldn't be happier.

I could already hear Ric tinkering around with the phone as I splashed more water on my face, nearly getting my hand stuck in mud on the edges of the pool of water. I straightened up to watch him work. He was so focused and I was sure he wanted off this island as badly as we did and back to his wife and son. I few screws here and twists of wire there and all of a sudden heard static and nearly jumped up.

"It's working?!" I asked him walking over.

"I think so Damon," Ric said, hardly containing his excitement. What is your brother's number? How do we contact the CIA?"

I held out my hand and he passed me the phone. I saw Elena coming over to us and she leaned on my arm as I dialed the number. We looked at each other tensely, both of us knowing how important this call going through was.

It started ringing and I just held my breath that the call would connect.

Suddenly there was a pause and I hoped it had not gotten cut off. But then to my utter joy a woman's voice rattled off the greeting for Langley offices and I let out the breath I was holding, clutching the phone tighter.

I raced through the ID procedures of who I was and the connection of the number I wanted and felt my breath catch in my throat again. It was working!

A voice came on, smooth, concise and to the point. "Special Agent Salvatore, to whom am I speaking?"

"Stefan?!" I cried out, my tone flooded with relief. There was a pause on the other end and then I heard a gasp.

"Damon?! Oh my God! Is that you, brother?!" Stefan cried out.

I was grinning and sank down into the grass, this huge weight of needing to reach him off my chest. "Yes Stefan its me. We are okay. We crashed on an island before we got to Spain. I have no idea where we are. The pilot said we were near The Azores islands."

"Thank God you are alive!"

I heard my brother sound like he was crying. Maybe thinking I had died had made him forget how much it hurt us both that I could not save Lexi.

"Azores Islands, okay. That is about a hundred miles from where we picked up the signal from your black box. Thank God you called! Damon we are coming to get you. Is Enzo okay too?" Stefan called out loudly through the phone. "Bonnie is so worried. She called in to the office last night saying he didn't call her before bed like he always does. I knew your plane had disappeared from the radar yesterday and I had no idea where you were! Are you okay? What the hell happened?"

I avoided telling him that Enzo was still unconscious and might not wake up. "I don't know how we crashed Stef. I think it was the same people that have the tech we are after and this was their way of tying up the loose ends that the Mikaelsons and Wes and Markos and I were still alive. Shit Stef, the prisoners that were being transferred...most of them are alive and well and roaming around on this island. You need to get your ass here and get us out of here!"

The phone started sounding fuzzy and I could barely hear him. I passed it to Ric and he played around with it till my brother's voice was clear again and he passed it back.

"Look Damon, we can track your phone. Just keep it on, even on standby and I can find you." Stefan was saying speaking fast and likely because we didn't know how long the connection would hold. "I am leaving right away and taking a plane over there and then a boat with a rescue team to you. I will get you out of there. I promise."

There was a pause and I could hear more emotion in his voice as he spoke more. "I thought I'd lost you brother. I'm so sorry about pushing you away with what happened to Lex. I know it wasn't your fault. I know you did everything you could to protect her." I heard him swallow and his voice sounded even more strained. "I just miss her Damon, so much and just seeing you alive and that she didn't make it back to me was just so hard at first."

I clutched the phone tighter, feeling tears in my eyes. "I miss you too Stef. I know you are hurting. Hell, I would go crazy if I lost what you did. You are so strong brother. I am in awe of your strength. I feel like I would die if I lost Elena."

I turned to her and kissed her tenderly on the lips as I heard my brothers shocked response through the phone. "Elena? What...um who are you talking about Damon?"

I sniffled smiling at her while speaking into the phone. "I met someone, in all this craziness. And I love her more than anything brother." I saw her beaming at me as her hands went around my waist as she snuggled in beside me on the grass.

"Wow Damon, that's great," Stefan mumbled likely in disbelief. "My big brother in love? I am... just wow. How was she was on the plane?"

"She's the doctor from the prison Stefan. She came along cause she had to and then all hell broke lose and I kinda became her protector and the rest is history."

He cleared his throat. "Well we need to get you guys out of there. Does she have family I can contact? Do you have anyone else that needs to reach family to know they are okay?"

I turned to Elena and her eyes fell away from mine as she shook her head.

She had no one? Not one person was missing her right now? Maybe this was part of that deep pain I knew she was carrying.

Ric piped up and I leaned the phone his way. "If your brother can reach my wife. Tell her that Caroline Lockwood and I are safe. Jenna Saltzman. She was visiting family in Boston." He rattled off her contact number.

"Jenna Saltzman. You bet I will get a hold of her before we take off," Stefan repeated making sure he had the right information. It was quiet a moment before I heard him breath out forcefully.

"Damon?" Stefan called out.

I exhaled deeply. It sounded like it was something big the way Stefan sighed before speaking. "Yeah Stef?" I felt my heart pounding, wondering what he was going to say.

"I love you," he breathed out and I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see me. "Stay safe and hidden and I will find you. I promise. Just keep the phone on."

"I will. I love you too Stef. Thanks again...for everything." I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Had he forgiven me? Could we start over? We said our goodbyes and I tucked the phone in my back jean pocket. In case Stef might call again I wanted to keep it close.

Turning back to Elena I saw her eyes bright at me. I could feel her tracing her finger on top of where my tattoo was on my back. I smiled at her while wiping the tear from my cheek.

She knew.

She had heard and seen how much what Stefan had said had meant to me. She knew about the pain in my relationship with my brother and how much it hurt me to have not been able to protect his fiance.

And now being right there myself having my own fiance and how happy I was, I could finally see the depths of his pain in losing her. I could not even fathom anything ever happening to Elena so I understood Stefan's desire to lash out and blame me for Lexi's death.

I was right there. I should have sensed something at the marketplace. I should have known when things felt off. All of our training was all about teaching us to be aware of everything around us and react accordingly.

It would be a long hike back and it was probably nearing supper time. Ric surprised us by taking some freshly filleted fish from a plastic bag in his bag and we worked to gather wood for a fire. It was a risk to have a fire I knew but only eating fruit wouldn't do us any favors either. I wondered when he had time or even how he managed to catch fish in the ocean. But we had slept all morning so I was grateful that he had taken time to find us more filling food.

We sat on the top of the grassy cliff enjoying the fresh tasting fish, more fruit and visiting together like this was just a fun camping trip. Elena had been quiet after revealing that she had no one that Stefan needed to contact and I ached to ask her more about that. But she had been chatting amicably with Ric and it seemed like she had forgotten all about it. I watched them, studying her as she sat snuggled up to me and knew I wanted to help her in any way that I could.

Her pain was my pain.

I shared with her the worst experience of my life when Lexi died and I knew for us to get closer she needed to open up to me too. Maybe it just had to be the right time. I was not going to push her.

The sun was starting to head down further in the sky and I knew we needed to get back before it got too dark. Navigating this rocky ground in dimmer light was not a good idea. We packed up any extra fish and fruit and doused the fire, the smoke spiraling up into the sky blurring the sunset. I wanted us to get back down to our little hideaway and not be stuck spending the night up in the valley. It wasn't safe. Not like the cave was.

Elena had just stood up, smoothing her dress down when my ears perked up and I swear I could hear voices! Oh fuck no!

I turned to her putting my finger to her lips and nodded to her. She nodded back understanding to be quiet, her eyes already wide with fear and I could already see her trembling as I turned to Ric. Damn it we did not need more shit when things had been going so well! But I was not going to take any chances either. The most important person in my world was up on this cliff with me.

"Ric, hey," I whispered to him as he was packing up the stuff from the supper he had brought. He turned to me and I motioned with my hand for him to come with me. We walked stealthily toward the edge of the cliff and I leaned over enough to peer down. Sure enough there were men coming up the cliffs heading right to where we were!

I yanked my head back to avoid being seen and motioned Ric closer, they were still a ways down but getting closer every second. "We need to get out of sight," I hissed at him. Ric nodded at me as I felt Elena come back to my side.

"We should split up too," Ric mentioned and I knew he was right. But the cliffs on the other side of the hill we had climbed looked way steeper even than the side we had come up on. There was no way that was safe for Elena and I to get down without her possibly falling no matter how much I helped her. And she already had her arms around my waist, clinging to me tightly and I knew she would not be okay with her and I separating like last time.

"I can go that way," Ric indicated of the steep cliffs. "I have rock climbed a lot as a hobby, free climbed without ropes on cliff sides worse than that." I nodded to him. Splitting up was the best option and the less likely we would get discovered.

"Okay then go. We will hide and then make our way back down after these goons leave." I was already looking around at the minimal hiding places. There was a few trees but not even dense enough to hide in the foliage and there wasn't even enough branches low enough to climb up. We could take the chance and sneak past them but I doubted that the rocks to get down would allow us to get anywhere safely without them hearing us.

Elena was looking desperately at me and I knew I needed to be the hero here. I could not let them catch us.

The last option was the water. The pool in the rock was hardly big but it might give us enough protection to avoid being seen. It was our best choice.

I walked her quickly to the edge of the pool already seeing Ric nimbly climbing down the embankment on the other side of the cliff. He was out of sight hiding in the trees in the blink of an eye.

I spun Elena facing me, and cupped her face in my hands. The voices were getting louder and I knew that we didn't have much time.

"I know this sounds crazy baby but you trust me right?" She nodded at me instantly. "Okay, you need to get out of that dress."

She looked at me like I was indeed crazy. I bent down already unbuttoning my black shirt and tossing it in the bag I brought and started unbuttoning my jeans to pull them off. Elena was still just standing there. I unclipped the phone from my jeans but wanted to keep it close but not in the water so I just tucked it by the bushes.

"Baby, please. We need to hide." I bent down and started smearing the mud from the edges of the pool of water on my chest and I saw her eyes widen in understanding. She quickly unzipped the dress and I tucked it and her sandals in the bag along with my jeans and boots and socks. I tossed the bag in between two bushes at the waters edge, praying it was hidden enough before I pulled her down further in the water.

We both sunk down into the shallow water, barely knee deep and I scooped up a pile of mud in my hand and started rubbing in on her chest covering the red lace of her bra in the brown stickiness. This was an invisible as I could make us and I had to work. If it didn't we could be dead.

The act of rubbing mud all over her, and her to me was extremely erotic even in the intensity of the situation. I scooped up more mud and smeared it over her stomach and felt my breath catch in my throat as I rubbed it all across her lacy boy short panties.

Damn I needed to concentrate on getting this done and fast and not how turned on I was getting. I was sitting in the water enough that she did not see how very aroused I was at that moment, touching her there, to cover the fabric with our camouflage.

She rubbed more mud on my bare chest and up and down my arms and stomach and I saw her chest just heaving as she kept glancing back at the cliffs and I knew she was terrified that we could get caught. She scooped up and dumped a pile of mud in my hair, smearing it all over, hiding the darkness of my hair, before covering my face and neck completely.

"It's okay Elena. Just breath. You need to make sure you didn't miss even a speck of skin. We will be okay." I rubbed the mud all over her arms and had her dip her hair in the water and patted it as full of more mud as a could before smearing it from my fingers all over her face and down her neck.

"Damon. They are coming!" she whispered frantically at me and I knew she was right. I checked her once more, dipping my hand back in the gunk and smoothed in on a part at the side of her face below her ear. I wanted to give her one kiss before we hid but I didn't want to risk smearing any of the mud away.

"Okay, just curl up right here in the shadows. We are right against the muddy bank of this pool. All we need to do is stay totally still baby and we will be okay. They will never see us." I saw her nod rapidly and moved to curl up in the shallow water. If the pool had been deeper we wouldn't have to cover so much of us in the mud but I prayed that we had done enough in the time we had.

The voices that sounded like they were arguing were louder and closer and just as I stepped to the back wall of the pool and wrapped Elena's trembling body in my arms they came into view.

There were three of them. I kept my eyes as thin as slits as I watched them just throw themselves over the edge of the cliff and collapse on the ground like we had. It was a rough climb. I recognized Brady of the creeps that wanted me in that prison and I saw Kol, sporting a hell of a bruised face from my run in with him and another darker skinned dark haired guy with them. I think Fredrick was his name. I had never had any contact with him in the prison but I'd heard stories of what he had done to get in there, loving torturing his victims before killing them.

I curled closer to Elena, who had buried her head in my arms and was as still as a statue. This had to work. There had been no other way to hide. I watched them stand and up and two of the guys came over to the pool of water and splashed water on their faces. We were curled up right in the back corner against the rock wall where the small spray of water fell down just to the right of us. Brady and Fredrick leaned over the edge of the pool soaking their hair in the water before sitting back up.

My eyes were shut tight then terrified that they would see even the whites of them as they were so close. Elena I could feel was trembling in my arms but she was as still as someone in that position could be. I wished there was something else I could do to sooth her.

The guys were talking about getting off the island and as low as they were speaking as they walked back away I caught something about Kai needing help and that he had promised them a way off the island for helping him. What the hell were they all doing here? I didn't have to wait long and I saw Kol pull out a satt phone just like ours. I had no idea there had been another one on the plane. Maybe the guards had one? He was lifting it up walking around likely looking for a signal like we had. In less than a minute I heard him talking to someone on the phone, speaking frantically, but he was too far away and I could not make out what they were saying.

So far we were good. No one had seen us and two of the creeps had been right close by. Kol looked to be done on the phone and I caught that he said he needed to get it back to Kai right away and tell him that rescue was coming. He started back down the cliffs with the satt phone and I breathed as shallow as I could just waiting for the other two to leave with him. I did not know how long we could stay this still and I knew Elena must be so scared with the prisoners so close.

I saw Kol had a gun and Brady did too. If I could just get that gun we would finally have a weapon to protect ourselves. I had lost the other gun I stole from Kol in the water as I fell off the falls.

But they didn't leave...and instead just lay up on the grass and Brady passed Fredrick a cigarette and they lay there supported by their arms and relaxed. The gun was laying on the ground just beside them but too far away from where we were hiding.

Elena shifted her leg curled up beside mine and sent a ripple through the water. I prayed they did not turn around. Brady stood up and looked like he was pacing and I gasped when he kicked at where we had hid the fire we made. Oh shit!

Instantly his head shot up after brushing the leaves off the small pile of used up firewood that we had hidden. I froze, my fingers curling tighter around her. Brady grabbed up the gun from the ground and started walking around the small area. He peeked down the side of the cliff that Ric had left before his eyes went back up looking around more, the gun raised.

Brady was walking closer to the pool and I heard Fredrick ask him what the hell he was doing and he put a finger to his lips. Damn it he must know someone was up there hiding. He stepped closer, his feet swishing through the thick grass.

The only thing I had was the element of surprise. I waited till he got even closer and dove out at him, my hand squeezing hard on the wrist of the hand holding the gun. I slammed his wrist against the rock as the gun went off one and then two more times but he held on tight. He saw me through my disguise and a sick smirk came over his lips.

"Salvatore, you bastard," he cried out.

I heard Elena scream a second later and I saw that Fredrick had found her as we had been wrestling for the gun and he was dragging her to the ground as she fought him. My girl kicked and fought and I felt in that instant of distraction a blow to my face as Brady punched me and I pulled him to the ground as I fell before he was grabbing me up by the hair and slamming me against the wall the gun to the back of my head.

"Damon!" I heard my love scream and knew she must have seen what happened. Fredrick had his hand around her throat as he straddled her in the grass. I felt Brady pull me down with him, the gun still pressed to the back of my head and watched him pick up the satt phone I had hidden at the base of the bushes.

He shook me. "You trying to get away Salvatore? That is what you are doing up here too. Finding the highest cliff to get a signal? When are you going to learn that you can never get away from us!" And before I could stop him he smashed the phone to the ground and broke it to pieces under his boot.

Elena was crying and I knew Fredrick was on top of her as she fought him and I slammed by head back hard into Brady's skull. I spun around and tackled him down the gun between us and Elena cried out my name again and I knew she had seen me fighting him. I pulled with all my strength despite my bruised ribs and pain all over my stomach and finally got him to release the gun. It fell to the ground as he grabbed for my throat!

The next seconds felt like they went by in slow motion as I felt things fading as he held me in such a hard grip and I clawed at my neck to release his monstrous grip. I heard the gun go off and a sharp cry but I was barely conscious and fighting the man's iron grip on me as he pushed me against the ground.

Then the next instant as I weakly glared up into his face, a bullet ripped through his head, spraying blood and brain matter and his hand fell from my throat as his body fell, nearly on top of me.

I choked and gagged, pushing him off me and looked around to see Elena sitting up holding the gun before it fell from her shaking fingers. Fredrick looked to be limping and had been running across the ground toward the cliffs. I grabbed the gun from where Elena had dropped it, leveled it up as I closed one eye and took him out with a bullet right to the chest and he fell down off the cliff out of sight.

Elena was panting as she collapsed to the ground, tears flowed down her muddy cheeks making skin colored trails on her skin. I crawled over to her, my throat still screaming at the pain that Brady put on it almost killing me. I pulled her into my arms, lifting her head and wiping more mud from her face.

"We are okay Beauty." Oh my God I could hardly believe how close that was. My chest was heaving as I held her so tight. She was shaking in my arms, and sobbing into my chest.

"I almost lost you Damon," she sobbed. "I saw him choking you and you fighting so hard. I just grabbed for the gun and didn't even think of anything but you!"

"You saved my life baby," I mumbled into her muddy hair and pulled her tighter in my arms. I was still holding the gun up swinging it around to protect us as she huddled in my arms in the grass.

Once I was sure we were safe I checked how many bullets I had left. There was 3 more in the chamber and I spun it closed and laid in on the grass. Brady's head was pouring blood as I looked into his dead eyes before turning back to her. We were okay.

But Elena did not feel anything close to okay. She was clinging to my shoulders and crying so hard I could hardly hear her words. I wordlessly helped her pull her bra straps back up and saw her tugging her lace panties higher. Had that bastard tried to rape her? I was furious.

"Damon you can't die. I already lost everyone else in my life! I can't lose you too. I just can't I would not be able to go on."

I nodded at her, pulling her face up from my chest. "Are you ready to tell me what happened? Trust me with your past?" She gazed deeply into my eyes, her brown eyes so red rimmed and swollen from crying.

"Yes Damon. I am ready to tell you what happened to me..."

* * *

Lots happened in that chapter. Yeah that Elena is finally ready to tell him about her past.

Please Review, even if its only a few words. I love hearing from the readers and every review inspires me to write faster and get you that next chapter sooner.

What did you think of everything? Their tattoo rings, more making out in the cave, Damon's heartfelt talk to Enzo wanting him to wake up, finally connecting to Stefan and rescue is coming! Hiding in the mud to avoid being seen. And Elena saved Damon's life and now all the fear of losing him is pushing her to tell him about her past. Send me your thoughts on any or all of that.

This is very much like Hunger games and I wanted to put in a part similar to Peeta hiding out in the river all camouflaged. It wasn't as good as that but I hoped it was exciting.

Much love. Super long chapter and I hope you loved it! Depending on the response feeding my muse I will see if I can get you another chapter by or on the weekend!


	12. Breathing Your Love

Mature chapter. Rated M for language, and sexual situations. Enjoy!

* * *

Previously …

 _"Damon you can't die. I already lost everyone else in my life! I can't lose you too. I just can't I would not be able to go on."_

 _I nodded at her, pulling her face up from my chest. "Are you ready to tell me what happened? Trust me with your past?" She gazed deeply into my eyes, her brown eyes so red rimmed and swollen from crying._

 _"Yes Damon. I am ready to tell you what happened to me…"_

* * *

Elena's POV

I was ready? Oh God. Feeling Damon cradling my face and looking so softly into my eyes I knew he would understand. He would be there for me. But I was terrified of reliving it again. I had spent so much time pushing the pain down. Hiding from it, focusing on others and their issues and needs so I didn't have time to deal with mine.

I had chosen to work at Maxwell Heights to try to help people, be a light for them when there was so much darkness in my own life. But no matter what I did, how much I ignored it, the pain and ache was still there... simmering under the surface, just waiting for its chance to rip my world apart again with the memories.

Looking deeply in Damon's eyes I knew it was time. Time to break the silence. I had tried to tell someone and I didn't even really count it as sharing, since we barely scratched the surface before it was ripped away from me and didn't dare share anything again.

But Damon was so understanding and comforting and I knew he would not ever betray my trust. He trusted me himself with the painful life-changing moments in his past, his life in the CIA, his missions and the horror of watching his best friend and partner, his brother's fiance murdered before his eyes.

I took a deep breath and really did _not_ want to go back down memory lane. It hurt SO much. "I'm scared Damon," I whimpered, my chest hurting from how hard it was to catch my breath, as he stroked my cheek with his hand. I didn't know if I was more scared to go back to the past or if I was still shaking from seeing Damon almost killed in front of me and Fredrick's attack on me.

We were still covered in mud and wearing just our underwear as he was kneeling down in the grass in front of me. I felt like I was having a panic attack and I just wanted it to stop.

His eyes were wide, his face etched in worry as he looked back at me. He pulled me into his arms holding me so close. "I know you are baby. But you are so strong and you can do it."

I kept gasping for air and I saw his look darken as more frown lines appeared when he pulled back to look at me. "Elena just breath. You need to breath slower baby," he said firmly.

"I can't!" I sobbed wanting to scream in anger at how close I came to losing him. I hated Brady. Hated him and he was actually my patient at the prison. I had seen him on occasion for injuries and he had flirted with me like they all did. But he had been respectful and as long as I had been there he had never been violent with anyone. And he almost killed my Damon! I could hardly believe it.

Shaking, I struggled to catch my breath. Damon let go of me and I saw him walk toward the bag he had hidden with our stuff in it. I turned back to the inmate in the grass beside me. He was dead there was no doubt about it, a gaping hole in his skull that the blood poured out from. But somehow that wasn't enough for me.

I crawled a few feet further in the grass and grabbed up the knife that Fredrick had dropped and Damon hadn't even seen yet. He had pulled it out with a wicked gleam in his eye and had almost gotten it to my throat before I saw the gun fall beside me.

Curling it in my hand I didn't think right then and started stabbing the knife into Brady's chest in pure rage over and over.

"I. Can't. Lose. Anyone. Else!" I screamed, stabbing him as I sobbed, blood flying up from the wounds I made in his body.

Damon was kneeling beside me almost instantly and grabbed the knife from my clenched fist and tossed it away as he pulled me into his embrace again, his whole body around mine as I cried.

I could still see Brady's body, his eyes so empty and his skin already paling from the loss of blood made me shiver. I buried my head deeper in Damon's arms as I shut my eyes wanting to block all the horror out. He had been so close to killing the man I loved. I had barely been aware of what Fredrick was doing to me, feeling his groping, rough hands all over my body.

My focus had been on Damon.

I sniffled feeling more tears as I thought about the monsters hands around my loves throat, seeing Damon kicking and fighting and getting weaker every second. I pulled back to look in his eyes. "I watched him," I indicated of Brady, "nearly choke you to death Damon. You were getting weaker and I knew he was killing you!" I sobbed openly and just buried my head on his chest again.

"Hey, hey Elena," I heard his voice as I leaned on him. He grabbed my head and stared deep in my eyes. "I. Am. Okay." He enunciated each word as his hands trembled from their place cupping my face. "You saved my life Elena. You have no idea how in awe of you I am right now." His smile reached his concerned blue eyes as he nodded to me.

"Are you going to be okay for a minute baby?" he asked me and I nodded slowly. He stood up and I watched him check Brady's pockets and grab a few mags of bullets from them but there didn't seem to be anything else of value. Damon looked back at me and I hadn't moved so he turned back to the body and within a minute he had dragged him to the steep cliff and tossed him down and out of sight. Then before he came back to me he picked up and closed the knife, putting it in the bag with the bullets. He knelt back down beside me holding up a water bottle he must have dropped on the ground racing to me before and I took it and swallowed the cool liquid gratefully.

He swung the gun around, back and forth pointing it at the edge of the cliff and any area around us before I heard him click the safety back on. "We are safe here Beauty I promise you. I will keep this right here in case anyone is stupid enough to come up here and find us."

I nodded to him, trusting him completely.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He held out his hands to me to stand up. I took them and he walked me back to the pool of water and sat down pulling me onto his lap. I was quiet as he lifted the water in his hands to wipe the mud off of my cheeks and forehead. His movements were so slow and soothing and I just watched him silently. There was an undercurrent of tension in the air around us and what could have been a very seductive thing; washing the mud off our nearly naked bodies, seemed to be tainted in sadness and fear.

I wanted to know what I could do to ease the strain I knew he had felt in my panic, me stabbing a very already dead body and also in what almost happened to both of us. We had been shook to our cores with the possibility of losing each other and judging by the pain in his eyes, it affected him as much as it did me.

I wiped my cheek and saw there was blood mixed with the mud. Brady's blood.

I looked down seeing more blood on my chest. "Get it off me please Damon!" I begged him frantically trying to wipe the blood into the water as fast as I could. He scooped up more water and soon the blood was all washed away and in the water.

Then I saw him trace his fingers over my one shoulder that was now clear of mud and he moved my bra strap down. At first I had no idea what he was doing. I was still shaking and scared, thinking this was hardly the time for him to be undressing me or even thinking of anything sexual. But I took in the pain on his face and looked down to see a huge angry bruise on my shoulder. A hand print was clearly visible and Damon could not stop looking at it.

His chin was quivering as he spoke, his blue eyes clouded with anger. "All I was thinking when he was strangling me was that I couldn't get to you," he mumbled into the air between us.

Damon's voice wavered even more and I saw a tear glisten at his dark lashes. "He was...touching you...hurting you, baby. I heard you screaming and..." I saw him swallow hard and sniffled, his thumb still tracing the bruise. "I couldn't stop him." He turned his head away from me like he was ashamed. Like this was somehow his fault.

"No, Damon. Don't you dare blame yourself!" I gripped his head to find his eyes again and nearly gasped at the tears running freely down his face.

"I do blame myself! This plane crashed because of the people _I_ am after! They wanted to kill _me_ and _my_ team!" he snarled out angrily, his hands on my arms. "That monster was free because of _me._ Kai is fucking free because of _me_! And Fredrick would have raped you right here and I couldn't do a fucking thing about it!"

He was panting hard and looking so deeply in my eyes. "I am a god damn CIA agent Elena! I can dismantle bombs. I am an excellent shot. I have trained for years to take down major players in organized crime and I could not stop that creep from touching you!"

He slid out from under me in the water, stood up and walked back to lean against the rock wall behind us, his breaths heaving out of him. I got up and followed him right away and tentatively put my arms around his waist, resting my head on the hollow between his shoulder blades. I felt him lean back into me and sigh. But he was not done venting.

"He could have raped and killed you. Anyone on this fucking island could." His voice was shaking and I could hear him sniffle back more tears. "I can't lose you either," he whispered. "I can't imagine living my life without you baby. I'm not strong like Stefan. I wouldn't survive."

I hugged him tighter. "You won't lose me Damon." I promised him, praying that I could keep that promise. How did I seem to be the calm one all of a sudden?

"You can't know that," he argued back. "We can't kid ourselves Elena. We both know Kai wants God knows what with both of us. You and I both heard that Klaus fucking Mikealson is coming after us for him."

He put his hands on the wall and I could see his bicep muscles tightening. He growled and slammed his fist on the rock. "It goes against everything I know as a man, as your man, to tell you my fears. But I feel like you deserve to know. You are facing this too and it would wrong of me to just tell you nothing will happen to you and that I can protect you."

I held onto him tighter, my arms around his waist and just let him purge. I loved that he felt safe sharing with me. I wished it was as easy for me to just pour everything out too. Why the hell was it so hard?!

I smoothed more mud from his back, lifting my hand to the stream of water beside us and dripped it down his back, washing away the mud to reveal his soft skin to my eyes.

Damon was livid and I didn't blame him one bit. He was practically growling in anger at our situation. "I _hate_ that there is so much danger! I _hate_ that it took all of five _fucking_ seconds for that creep to want to hurt you and act on it!" he snapped, frustration so clear in his tone.

"Kai will be worse Elena," he almost whispered. "I don't even want to think of him getting his hands on you." His smooth voice just choked with emotion. "You have never been with _anyone_. That is precious! I wish I had that same gift for you baby. Your first time should be _so_ special, _so_ full of romance and love with the right guy."

I heard him swallow hard as he kept going as I said in my head 'You are that guy Damon', but I didn't interrupt him.

"I can't even imagine if your first time would have been with that creep up here on the hill while Brady strangled me in front of you. Or if Kai finds us and takes you away from me! You shouldn't be here Elena!" He punched the wall again and I cringed. "It terrifies me what they could do to you!" He let out a gasping breath and slammed his fist into the stone again this time I saw blood on the rock.

He leaned his head down on the stone in front of us telling me all this without looking in my eyes. Maybe I didn't want to know how tortured his eyes really were right now. I kept rubbing my hands over his back, hoping my touch was helping him.

God, I could not believe how much I loved him.

He scoffed at himself and sounded like he almost laughed, his mind obviously still wrapped up his fears. "The kicker here is I am pretty damn sure I shouldn't be telling you this. I should be all sunshine and rainbows and reassuring you over and over that Stefan will get here in time when I don't fucking know that! I won't lie to you Elena. I never want to keep things from you."

"I know Damon. And I love you so much for being real with me and not just a typical man hiding things from his damsel in distress." I whispered, knowing he was being so strong telling me how scared he was. I smoothed the water more on his bare back and leaned closer to him.

"You are nothing like a damsel Elena. You are so strong," he replied his tone firm. "But I feel like I'm failing you...like I can't be what you..." My lips found his warm skin as I trailed kisses up his spine. He groaned mid sentence, the instant he felt my mouth on him.

I had no idea what else to say so I decided words were not the answer...not right now. I brushed more kisses on the skin of his back and could feel the muscles twitch and hear the catches in his unsteady breath. I pressed my body into his, the lace of my bra and underwear rubbing against him. His white boxers were wet and mud stained but they were clinging to his thighs like a second skin.

My tongue lapped at the curve of his shoulder blade, licking up along the edge of the bone as he whimpered, leaning back, equaling the pressure of our bodies against each other. I gripped his wide muscular shoulders between my fingers, digging my nails in just a little.

"Damn Elena," he groaned out and his head fell back against mine. I smiled even though he couldn't see me, loving how much such little touches affected him.

I was helping. My kisses were distracting him from how angry he was about what had happened, how helpless he felt. I had just promised him that I would finally tell him about my past and here I was trying to think of ways to avoid that conversation like the plague.

My fingers curled around his broad shoulders, turning him around to face me finally. His eyes were red rimmed and I could see the tears he must have cried, hiding them from me. Now though his eyes started darkening as he looked at me, the blue in them so inky and shiny, his eyes half lidded in pleasure.

Sliding my hand up his bare chest I pushed him back a bit more, his head under the stream of water and he leaned it back against the rock as I tangled my fingers in his luscious hair, revealing his silky black locks hidden by the mud. I rubbed his head slowly and made sure I got every little bit of mud out of it as I kissed down his bare chest. He groaned as his fingers curled around my neck and into my hair.

He spun me around and then it was my turn to tilt my head back into the stream of cool water. He lifted my muddy hair into his hands and rubbed the stickiness from it little by little. I leaned back into the rock behind me and closed my eyes. His hands in my hair felt so damn good and I melted to his touch. I gasped out loud as I felt his lips on my neck, as he lapped at my skin there with his tongue flat against my throat.

I pulled him back down in the water a few minutes later once he had washed all the mud from my hair and wrapped my arms around him, every curve of mine molded to his lean muscles. I held him like that, offering him all I was, praying it was enough to comfort him, until he slowly pulled back from my embrace. My eyes found his as he lifted more water to rinse off my face more, his thumbs stroking my cheeks and jaw wiping away all traces of his brilliant way to hide us so fast.

"Damon," I breathed out just enjoying how sexy his name sounded on my lips. His gaze was locked to mine and I moved in closer till my lips were an inch from his and I could feel his heart pounding against my own chest. "Just kiss me baby. Let me help you forget everything that happened," I whispered, drowning in the depths of his beautiful eyes.

His hands slid up my arms that were still slick with some mud and he cradled my face, smearing more mud on my face as he caressed me. His lips were warm and so so soft against mine and I closed my eyes blissfully, just succumbing to the sensations I was feeling. Damon's fingers were tunneling into my wet hair as his hands tilting my head to deepen the kiss. I felt a moan low in his throat as his mouth covered mine. My fingers buried themselves deep in his wet locks as I wound my arms more around his neck, pressing my chest to his, my lace bra the only barrier between our skin.

This was what I needed, what I hoped we both needed. I needed to feel him under me, around me. God, I needed to feel him _in_ me. That realization hit me like a freight train.

I needed the taste of his kisses to ease the insanity I felt at seeing him being choked to death right in front of me. Damon's fingers caressing my cheeks, his groan of pleasure vibrating in my mouth as I sucked in his bottom lip...everything was helping me heal from my fears too. It felt like the soothing and reassuring closeness was what we needed to believe we were okay. That despite how close a call it was, that nothing had torn us apart.

I was surprised at how much his mere presence comforted me, centered me from the sheer panic I felt. It was like I was breathing in...Damon, and everything about him.

We kissed languidly, slowly and I soaked up simply being in his arms.

 _Being his._

I didn't worry about being a virgin then or things becoming uncomfortable or pressured. I didn't think of any of that as I dug my fingers deeper in his hair holding his head tight to mine. We finally broke apart to breathe. Damn oxygen...forcing me to pull away from his lips and he leaned his head on mine and gazed in my eyes.

His hands had even stayed on my face the whole time and I was impressed with the level of respect he had for me. Maybe he had sensed my nervousness already from when we had been kissing in the cave before the alarm for Enzo went off.

Despite what I said about waiting, I loved how he touched me then, how his mouth felt on me. Him saying too that he would wait as long as I needed, made him even more desirable to me, if that was possible.

I was marrying him. Even just the commitment in that made me less nervous. This wasn't some one night stand and he would have me and leave me. He had committed to be mine for the rest of our lives and I felt the love just swelling up in my heart at merely the thought of our future.

He was still dreamily gazing in my eyes as my mind had taken me away with all my jumbled thoughts. I smiled at him almost bashfully, wishing I knew what he was thinking. "I love you Damon," I breathed out, stroking his cheeks with my sticky hands.

"I love you too Elena," he replied, his tone so gentle, like a wave washing on the shore.

"I need to tell you something," I mumbled nervously.

Damon's eyes widened and he sat up more in the water. "Okay, okay Elena I know you need to tell me about everyone you lost. How you are all alone. I'm here for you. You never have to be alone again."

I swallowed the lump in my throat knowing what I wanted to say. He was rambling and it was so cute but I finally had the courage to say this and I wanted to say it now, while I still had the strength to.

He looked around as he rubbed my arms up and down. "I know its late but we have flashlights too if we need, so it will be fine getting back. This is the safest place we could talk since we can see anyone coming from far away and I finally have a weapon to protect you baby."

It was getting harder to breath, I needed to say this. I grabbed his face in my hands and shook him gently. "Damon I want you!"

His mouth fell open as he stared at me. "Umm, Elena did I hear you right?"

I smiled at him, caressing his cheeks and looked up at him from behind my lashes, nodding slowly. He nodded back at me just as slowly as I think he started understanding what I was saying.

His hand was shaking as he brushed a strand of my hair back from my face but I jumped as a speck of mud got in my eye and I cringed at the sting. I was so happy though that I could not stop the grin from spreading over my face as I wiped at it to get it away from my eye.

Damon jumped up, grabbing a bottle of water to rinse out my eye and helped me lean over to wash it clean. I looked up at him and giggled at how such an intense moment just went off in the ditch. I guess it showed us that we were real. A real couple, in real life that could do stupid things or have freak accidents at the worst times.

Scrunching up my nose I studied him. If how he looked was any indication of the amount of mud still on me, I didn't want this moment between us with me looking gross. His hair was still dripping with muddy water, his face had smears all over it from my hands on his cheeks. His neck and chest had patches of skin showing through and I guessed I must still look just as slimy.

"I must look so yucky Damon," I mumbled as I kept rubbing my eye to try to lessen the tickle I felt. I saw him shaking his head at me beaming from ear to ear.

His eyes were shining in the light of the sun just barely peeking out from the horizon. "You look _unbelievably_ hot Elena. There is _nothing_ yucky about the mud all over you. I don't think I have _ever_ done anything this erotic before." His voice dripped of sex appeal as he spoke and I hid my face, feeling a blush of more nervousness coming over me.

He bent his head to lean his forehead on mine again. I had never seen his blue eyes wider. "Did you really just say what I thought you did Elena?" He pulled me back down on his lap and I wrapped my legs around him.

I wondered when we would get back to that.

I could not hold back my smile. I cupped his face gently just staring in his eyes. "I don't want to wait Damon. I was thinking about what you said about how my first time could have been right here with you dying beside me." I felt tears slipping down my cheeks.

Damon was shaking his head at me right away. "Elena I never meant that to scare you or make you think..."

I put my finger to his lips silencing him. "You didn't. This is not about settling or rushing. I want everything you said; romance, the love and the right guy." I kissed him firmly, my lips soft on his. "I want that with you and I don't want to take any chances that my first time could be with one of those monsters."

He was still shaking his head at me, his own eyes moist with tears. "I don't want to pressure you baby. I will do everything in my power to not let that _ever_ happen," he whispered against my lips.

"Damon stop. I don't feel pressured. I am marrying you and I _want_ you to show me how much you love me. I want to show you too and have this night be just about us. For it to be unforgettable and perfect. Well maybe not perfect." I rolled my eyes laughing a little. "I don't think I could handle perfect. I am nervous but I want you to make love to me."

I smiled up at him, feeling the tears just streaming down my cheeks. "Just not here. Take me back to our cave." I loved the sound of that... _Our Cave_.

I waited and watched his face. He looked stunned and amazed and excited and terrified all at once and I had to laugh out loud again. He nodded his head and smiled back at me. "Okay, um, wow baby." Had I rendered Damon Salvatore speechless?

"Elena, I am...thrilled. Nothing would make me happier. You are everything to me and I can't imagine being able to show you that. But what about your past? You know you will feel so much better telling me."

I was nodding again, totally agreeing with him. "And I will sweetie. Just not yet. Just give me this first, this time with you like I have dreamed about since that night in the shower."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "You dreamed about making love to me then already?" His eyes narrowed curiously with a hint of a smirk on his lips as his arms pulled me in closer to him.

"Mmm hmm I did. Once I got home that night and I fell back into bed after seeing you at the hospital, I had the hottest dreams of us."

"I remember you were there baby. And what you said to me then already." He stroked my head and kissed my forehead. "You telling me about Jeremy was a start. I am here for you whatever you want to share Elena."

This was news to me. He remembered what I poured out to him when he was in a coma? Was that even possible? "Not now Damon, please. Be with me first and then I promise we can talk all night and I will tell you. I just need you first. I need you to be mine. All of you."

I giggled like a teenager and could not resist saying this. I brushed my lips on his, smiling so widely. I rubbed his nose with mine. "I want to taste all the flavors of wine Damon. I'm ready."

He laughed again, and his handsome smile could not be bigger. "Well then my Beauty, we should probably get going. Its still quite a walk and the sunlight is slipping away quickly," He stood up and shivered and as soon as I wasn't in his arms I felt the chill in the air too. It was time to go.

* * *

Together we worked to rinse off the rest of the mud. I stood in the stream of water letting it soak through my hair once more making sure the water ran as clear as possible and he wiped any more mud from my body. I poured water from my own hands to wash off any more down his shoulders and chest. I dipped my hands in the water and wiped the stickiness off his face and neck too making him flawless again, inch by tantalizing inch, like I was unwrapping a gift just for me.

The whole time no words were spoken and desperately wished I knew what he was thinking. Damon's eyes were riveted to me as he got more and more mud from my arms and neck and tentatively he brushed the water from my stomach and I shivered at his touch. There was a sense of rush now and I saw him smiling back at me as he scrubbed more mud from his chest and stomach before rinsing his hair once more.

With a kiss to my head he walked back to the bag and got out our clothes as I undid my bra and slipped it partially off in the dim light to wash any more mud from my chest and I heard him whistle at me seeing my bare back.

I turned back to him lifting it back up more and took in the hungry gaze he had as he looked me up and down. I grinned at him. "Like what you see Salvatore?" I teased and he licked his lips.

" _Very_ much" he said so smoothly, his eyes so wide and wanting.

I turned back toward the rock wall and washed the rest of the mud from my breasts and gasped as I felt his lips on my bare back a moment later. I had not even noticed him step back into the pool. His tongue was flat on my spine and I shivered at the sensation. Damon trailed kisses up my back to my neck and I could hear his heavy breath by my ear.

"That walk will feel like an _eternity_ to get back to our cave," he whimpered against my skin. "Let me help you so we can get the hell out of here."

I laughed again at his insistence and I felt so much the same way. I slipped the lacy red bra back on my shoulders and felt his fingers doing it back up before kissing my neck once more.

"Damn baby. I cannot wait to take that off you again." His voice was so husky, his lips still against the bare skin of my back. "Part of me wants to just say fuck it and take you right here."

I sucked in a breath feeling his hands on my naked waist, sliding around me pulling me against him as his tongue licked a path to my shoulder. "But I want it to be special for you and I totally agree going back to _our cave_ is perfect."

I nodded turning around to face him, words totally escaping me. I pulled his lips to mine and he pushed me against the rock wall just devouring me in his arms. Our kisses were much more passionate and hungry and I knew without a doubt that this is what I wanted tonight.

He pulled back to look in my eyes. "If I'm not taking you right here against the wall then please Elena...lets get the fuck out of here." He whined at me, actually whined with his blue eyes so beautiful in the fading light, his bottom lip out, looking so damn cute.

I nodded in total agreement and we both stepped out of the pool and he passed me my dress to slip it on. I watched him shrug into his dark washed jeans before getting his socks and shoes on and passing me my sandals.

We dressed quickly and Damon helped me dry my hair with the extra hoodie that he had in Ric's bag. The dress was meant to be sexy and I loved that Damon had been drooling over how I looked before. But now I was just cold from the night air.

He rubbed my arms up and down with his hands before he slipped the hoodie over my head and pulled up the hood. He kissed me tenderly pulling my head to his lips.

"There you go baby. All cozy warm for the long walk." His eyes were bright and I loved how well he took care of me and seemed to know my needs sometimes before I did.

"What about you?" I asked him seeing him drying off before slipping on his thin black button down.

Damon smiled at me. "I'm fine. I have you to snuggle with if I get cold." He bumped his hip into mine and did the yummy eye thing I liked. I nodded leaning and snaking my hands around his waist feeling the heat of his skin despite the cold air before buttoning his shirt as he watched me. He bent to pick up the gun and swing the bag onto his shoulder before reaching out his hand to me.

* * *

We reached the base of the hill in record time, Damon helping me down, holding my waist and being so gentle and protective of me. We didn't even need to rest from the climb down and just guzzled down more water and kept walking. I felt so exhilarated thinking about being with him as he pulled me along, his hand tight to mine as he swung the gun around making sure we were safe. Any little sound around us and he was aware in an instant the gun leveled and ready.

I told him we should stop back where Ric and Care were and I needed to change Enzo's bandages again. He nodded and we hurried along. Ric was sitting out at the cave entrance when we arrived and I couldn't see Caroline anywhere. He jumped up and ran to us giving us a big hug.

"Thank God, I was so worried," Ric gasped out before pulling back. I excused myself to check on Enzo and slipped into the cave. Damon followed and helped me lift him up so I could clean the wounds and put fresh gauze and ointment on his bullet wounds. They looked to be healing nicely.

Damon explained our close call to Ric and was so glad we were okay. He said he hadn't seen Caroline yet and thought she might be out at the river getting cleaned up like Damon suggested. I hoped she was okay.

I was just finishing up with Enzo when Damon pulled Ric aside and I could hear them speaking low just outside the cave. Damon told him how scared we were about what almost happened and Ric said that he would handle anything here and find Care and that Damon just focus on taking care of me. I smiled as I packed up the medical supplies, snapping off the gloves and stood back up. I swung the bag onto my shoulder and ran my hand down Enzo's cheek.

"Wake up soon," I whispered. "Damon needs you. We all do."

I heard a small gasp and looked up to see Damon was watching me and smiled right away. " I love you so much baby," he beamed at me kneeling down beside Enzo. "You are even taking the time to talk to my best friend." His eyes were shining with love as he reached out his hand to me.

We stepped out of the little cave together. He had found the leather jacket again that I had taken off of him before and looked so hot in it, like it was made for him. I saw him grinning at Ric. "You might not be getting your jacket back after this man," he smirked at him. Ric just laughed and shooed us away.

Damon tangled out fingers together and gave Ric a quick goodbye. He cuddled me closer as we walked and I was sure the anticipation was growing in both of us. He still kept the gun in his hand and swung it around to any noise in the near darkness. The sunlight had dissipated and the light from the almost full moon was enough to see the way in the woods toward the falls.

We were almost there when all of a sudden the sky just opened up above us and rain started lightly falling down. I looked up at Damon, my hand still tightly in his and he smiled at me. We stopped and I watched him drop the bag on the ground, placing the gun on it and slip out of the leather jacket before turning back to me. "We will be safe Elena. This is worth it to do this for you," he smiled.

He held out his hand, his eyes shining in the moonlight. "It would be rude not to dance?" He smiled down at me and I nodded beaming back at him. I dropped my med bag and slipped off the hoodie and took his hand as he pulled me into his arms, one hand on my waist, the other wrapped around mine.

He remembered!

His lips went down and he kissed the shell of my ear. "I'm sorry there is no music baby. This is the best I can do." I smiled, thinking dancing with him was perfect just like this without music. But he totally surprised me and with his cheek against mine he started to sing to me as we swayed back and forth.

 _"Baby, you is the diamond that will last forever. And I just can't take a single step without you, yea."_

I could feel the tears at my lashes already at how beautiful this moment was. Damon was singing to me and I was in awe!

He pulled me in close, with his hand splayed over my waist as his lips brushed my cheek. _"Baby, to you I'll always be a faithful lover. 'Cause my heart can't make a single beat without you, yea- yea eh."_ Damon put my hand on his heart, rubbing it in a circle and I could feel it pounding so hard under my palm.

 _"You make me fly, you get me high. You turn my world to such a better place."_ He was smiling so broadly at me while gazing in my eyes. _"Your crazy touch, the sweetest rush...is something that save my life."_

My tears slipped down my cheeks as I was mesmerized by his velvety voice as he rubbed his nose on mine and I saw a tear slip down his cheek too. We were under the trees so it knew it wasn't rain on his cheek.

He spun me out, still holding my hand before pulling me back in fast. _"I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms. Every day breathing your love. And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing your lips. Baby breathing your love."_

Damon cradled me in his arms, his face so close to mine as he looked like he was doing just that.. breathing me in. And I was soaking up every surreal moment, imagining being in his arms every night from now on.

 _"Breathing your love, love love. Baby breathing your love, love, love."_ He curled my arms in with his holding me so close I could feel the warm breath from between his lips. _"Breathing your love, love, love. Baby, breathing your love, love, love."_

 _"Baby boo,"_ I saw him smile, doing that cute eye thing again at how silly that sounded. _"Only you can make me recover."_ He pointed to me at that, touching my nose affectionately. _"The lost parts of me. I thought they'd gone a long time ago, yea."_

Damon leaned his forehead on mine as I saw more tears slipping down his cheeks. I wished desperately to know what he was thinking then. But I could see the rawness of his emotions all over his gorgeous face. His eyes showed me just how much he believed what he had just said.

 _"_ _With you, life rhymes like the best love letter. I was just an empty soul until you stepped in to my show."_ Wow, he didn't know how much I felt exactly like that too. So alone till I met him that day in the infirmary.

 _"_ _You make me fly, you get me high. You turn my world to such a better place."_ He nodded to me saying how true that was. I reached up to stroke his cheek remembering the next words. _"Your crazy touch,"_ he leaned into my hand, his eyes falling closed. _"The sweetest rush. Is something that saved my life."_

Damon opened his eyes and stared deeply into mine. His desire and love for me was just radiating off him in the tremble in his voice as he poured out the emotional lyrics. I had _never_ felt so incredible in my life and _never_ wanted to forget this moment. The rain started falling down harder around us and I felt the drop sliding down my face and arms, as we danced.

 _"I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms. Everyday breathing your love. And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing your lips."_ He rubbed his thumb over my parted lips, tugging gently on the bottom one. _"Baby breathing your love."_

Then he bent down and picked me up, his arms around my thighs on top of my dress and spun me around and around, just gazing up in my eyes. _"Breathing your love, love, love. Baby breathing your love, love, love. Breathing your love, love love. Baby, breathing your love, love, love."_

I held tight to his shoulders, my hair falling down my back as I lifted my face to the rain falling down more on us. The wind from spinning around and the drops falling all over felt amazing as he slowly brought me back down. His tongue licked a path up my chest, heating the skin with his kisses between my breasts as he set me back on my feet.

 _"I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms. Everyday breathing your love."_ His voice fell to barely a whisper and I saw the rain dripping in trails down from the tips of his hair and down his face, caressing his skin like loved to do so much. _"And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing your lips."_ And he kissed me so tenderly before breaking away to keep singing. _"Baby breathing your love."_

 _"_ _Breathing your love, love, love. Baby breathing your love, love, love. Breathing your love, love, love. Baby breathing your love, love, love."_ He nuzzled my nose as he pulled me in, wrapping his arms around me and finished the song with the most gentle kiss, before looking up at me from behind his dark lashes.

"Damon that was...I mean...I can't tell you how much that meant to me baby." I was so choked up I could hardly speak. He grinned at me, his smile lighting up the darkness around us.

"Can you show me then if you can't tell me?" I loved the look in his eyes right then; teasing, hungry, and so delicious and full of anticipation. If I hadn't already agreed to be with him I swear this was all his plan to woo me right to that decision.

I nodded to him smiling just as widely. We broke apart enough for us to grab up the bags and our discarded clothes and he held the gun again in front of us as we made our way to the hidden waterfall cave.

* * *

In a few minutes we had climbed down the rocks into the cave and Damon got out the blanket from the bag to spread it back on the moss beside the pool of water. The light from the moon was even brighter tonight and shone down into the cave making the pretend stars sparkle even more on the ceiling. I tossed the medical bag down on the ground and laid out the hoodie on the rocks to dry before turning back to him.

My breath felt like it was getting caught in my throat I was so nervous and excited at the same time. Damon walked back up to me and ran his hands up and down my bare arms his eyes darting up to mine. He looked nervous too. He brushed my hair back behind my shoulder, the wet strands sticking to my skin.

I wasn't sure what all to do and found myself getting worried again of what he would think of my inexperience. My hands trembled as I lifted them to slide up his damp shirt and I began to unbutton the buttons one at a time, my eyes not leaving his. His breath too was coming out in shaky inhales and he gasped as my hands curled under the fabric, parting it to feel the warmth of his skin against my fingers. His muscles twitched reacting to my touch as my hands went up his chest to slide the shirt from his shoulders, my lips teasing his skin with light kisses.

Damon shook his arms out of the sleeves letting it fall to the ground and his hands went around my neck to tunnel into my hair. He pulled me in, kissing me deeply, holding my head in place to delve his tongue between my lips.

I whimpered and leaned more into him just enjoying the taste of him. He started trailing kisses down my jaw and to the hollow of my throat, tilting my head to suck gently against my neck.

"Ahh, Damon," I breathed out hoarsely, just lost in magic of his touch. I felt his fingers on the zipper of my dress, slowly sliding it down. He nuzzled his nose under the lace of the sleeve tugging the dress more open and grabbed at the lacy bra strap with his teeth to pull it down.

I almost laughed at how sexy he looked with his teeth on the strap as he grinned at me before letting it fall down my shoulder.

"You deserve to be unwrapped slow...and savored, like wine," he chucked against my skin likely remembering his comments about tasting wine from him. "I feel like my heart will beat out of my chest baby."

Once both my shoulders were bare his lips moved down lower kissing across my chest, licking and sucking the skin into his mouth as my head fell back in his hand still tangled in my wet hair. I felt like I was floating I could barely think straight as he tugged the dress lower with his one hand licking at the pale flesh on the tops of my breasts.

His hands then spun me around slowly and I felt his fingers slide the zipper the rest of the way down, parting the red lace on my back and letting the dress fall to my waist in a flutter of fabric to my hips.

Damon's lips brushed a kiss on the top of my spine and then another lower and lower making my whole body tingle. I leaned back against the wall in front of me to try to keep my balance, my hands clutching at the stones.

My body was shaking with need or maybe fear I couldn't tell. Every inch of my skin he touched felt like a fire burning. The blaze igniting more of a rush in me till his next touch lower.

"Relax Beauty," he breathed against my ear, sucking it in his mouth as I felt his hands gently pull my dress from my hips to let it fall in a pool at my feet. I inhaled sharply at the cool air on my bare skin as I felt his lips on my shoulder again.

His one hand was tracing light circles on my bare hip just above my lace boy shorts and it reminded me of his hand on me the exact same way on the airplane as I stitched up his head. That felt like so long ago. So much had happened since then. It had felt so good then too even though the timing was so wrong that day.

Now there was no one around, no prisoners anywhere near us, no guards to stop him, no chains trapping him against anything. I had all but ignored the handcuff still firmly attached to his left wrist and the brush of the metal whenever it touched me. He had tried everything to get it off him with no luck so it became a glaring reminder of his wanted status despite his freedom on the island.

I didn't know how much longer I could stay standing the way I was, feeling more and more lightheaded from his hands and lips on me. Damon's hand on my hip snuck his fingers under the lace of my panties tugging them slightly lower and I whimpered at the rush of my arousal making me even more dizzy in his arms. It felt like forever since I had looked into his eyes.

The next second I heard a soft snap as he unhooked my bra and I lowered my arms to let it fall to the ground in front of me.

Oh God this was really happening. I had saved myself for the one I wanted to be with forever and virgin Elena was about to have her shallow little world rocked.

Trembling I felt Damon's palm slide up my stomach from where he had been teasing the skin of my hip. He was giving me more butterfly kissed up my spine. His hand slowly moved up my side before tenderly molding the flesh of my naked breast in his hand.

"Mmm, Damon," I moaned, my head falling back against his shoulder, as he kissed up my throat.

"Fuck, Elena you feel so good," he groaned against my neck. His other hand cupped my other breast as he purred with pleasure in my ear. My legs felt like jelly and he must have felt it too as I leaned back into his body. His one arm came around my waist. He spun me gently back around and I put my arms around his neck, pressing my chest to his, hearing another jagged breath from his mouth.

My head curled up around his and I just lay there breathing. Everything felt so unbelievable but I was still so scared. He hadn't seen me yet. What if I wasn't beautiful to him? I needed to stop being so insecure but I couldn't help it. Why was I so nervous?

He could read me so well after such a short time and sliding his hands up my bare back he nuzzled into my neck. "Baby, are you still okay? I want this to be everything you have dreamed Elena. Please show me you are okay." His voice was so soothing, pleading even and I pulled back from his embrace. To my surprise his eyes stayed on my face, the concern in them just heart melting.

I took I deep breath. "You say you want this to be everything _I_ have dreamed..." I bent my head and my eyes fell away from his. "Well I want this to be everything you have dreamed too. I'm scared I'm not beautiful. That you being with other women before will see me as just plain Elena Gilbert. Even when I told Aaron I wanted to wait he just agreed, not pushing it ever and it made me think I wasn't anything exciting for him to pursue. That he didn't care."

Damon cupped my face, stroking my cheeks as I felt tears at my lashes. "Oh my God baby. I care. I care deeply. You are _everything_ I have dreamed. _Nothing_ about you is plain. I have wanted you since the moment I saw you that day in the prison when you wiped the blood off my face so tenderly. I wanted to make love to you in that shower, I already loved you then after knowing you only a week."

He bend his head to mine and still hadn't looked away from my eyes. But then I saw his eyes drift down like he knew I needed this. I need him to see me.

I watched his eyes as he drank in my naked breasts, his pupils dilating and his eyes darkening in seconds. I held my breath not sure what he would say.

Damon drew in a deep breath and felt his hands at my sides slide up more to twirl a thumb around one nipple. "You are SO beautiful baby. Why do you think I call you Beauty? Everything about you is beautiful. Your heart, your compassion, your desire to help others, your love for that poor little kitten when he was being hurt in your back alley. Just your smile at me when I felt like I wanted to die in that prison got me through the day."

He rubbed his thumb back and forth over my nipple hardening it more making it even more difficult for me to even hear what he was saying to me. I grabbed for his shoulder with one hand to stop from sinking down in his arms at the pleasure I was feeling.

"I'm so sorry you can't be my first too Elena. Those other woman are _nothing_ compared to you. Your body is turning me on SO much right now." And he pulled my other hand to his jeans and I inhaled at how rock hard he was beneath my fingers. He groaned and I watched his eyes roll back in his head for a moment.

"See, you are driving me wild Elena. And we have only started to explore each other. You are SO beautiful and I still can't believe you are mine."

I was in awe of his heartfelt speech. It gave me more boldness towards him and us and to trust him about his feelings. I kept my hands on his hardness as his eyes started slipping closed again. I turned us so he was leaning back against the wall and my fingers pulled at the button for his jeans and tugged down the zipper. His erection strained at the thin fabric of his boxers and I looked back up in his eyes as I pulled his jeans down his hips.

He kicked them off so I could toss them aside and toed off his boots before I gripped him in my hands again and his head fell back against the stone wall. I stroked up his length from on top of the still damp boxers. "Fuck baby, that feels so good." He swallowed hard, a large lump in his throat as his fingers clung to the stones behind him.

I could do this. He was mine. I saw his ring as his fingers clenched and unclenched on the wall. I loved that he let me give him a ring too. I stroked him harder and faster and he whimpered, his head going back and forth along the rough wall, his longish hair falling in his face.

God he looked so beautiful like that; lost pleasure I was giving him.

My hands were shaking as I snuck one of them under the fabric to feel his bare skin. He nearly jumped from my touch. His hands came down and went around mine as his blissful blue eyes found mine.

" _Not_ like that," he said firmly. "I am so fucking close already baby and I am _not_ coming like that for you, for our first time together." His eyes were wide and determined and I nodded slowly, totally understanding.

He broke the tension between us by scooping me up under my thighs and spinning me to lift me against the wall I had just had him writhing with pleasure on. His lips captured mine, my hands coming up to tangle in his hair. The kiss was hard, and rough and wrought with passion and need.

I needed him like this. I needed this more than I needed to breath. He was being so tender and gentle, so understanding and selfless. How could anyone be this amazing? How could little shy Elena Gilbert who was all alone in the world have found the most perfect man? It felt like a dream and not a part of my reality at all.

Damon cradled me in his arms, as his mouth started to kiss down my neck again. He licked down the middle of my chest before twirling his tongue on my breast right where his thumb had been. I thrust my hips into his in reaction. It felt so good.

My hands gripped his hair tighter as the flat part of his tongue brushed over my nipple and I whimpered in pleasure. His tongue kept running around my edges of my nipple not giving me what my body was aching for.

"Damon, please," I begged him, our eyes meeting and I watched him open his mouth and plunged in sucking hard at my breast. His hands were running up and down my back, one hand cupping my ass and squeezed it between his fingers. The warmth of his mouth felt so so good and I cried out, pushing my chest more against his mouth. He then went and paid the same attention to the other breast as I could feel him grinding himself into my core as he held me up. I could feel the coil in my belly winding up just feeling him pushing against me with our underwear still between us.

He adjusted his arms under me and then was carrying me away from the wall towards the moss covered area where the blanket was as he kissed me back up my neck. He went down on his knees bringing me down with him so I was straddling him on the blanket. My arms were wrapped around his neck as he gazed so intensely in my eyes. His smile at me showed the most adorable dimples.

I took a moment studying him, my eyes narrowing. "What's that face?" I said puzzled, staring at his relaxed and blissful expression.

He was grinning at me, his eyes giving me this look like I should know exactly what he was feeling. "What face?" Damon smiled at me again, his lip out in a slight pout, the wider smile creeping out again. Pure and free of worry. He looked at peace, like everything was right in the world. He pulled me closer in his lap, his hands running down my back to mold the skin of my hips between his fingers.

I looked harder at him as his gaze was unwavering back at me. He showed me the pure smile again and my eyes widened. "That face." I stroked his cheek, caressing where the dimple just disappeared again.

He rolled his eyes back a bit, raising his eyebrows. "I'm happy," he whispered, smiling again.

My breath caught in my throat. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He ran his fingers between the strands of my hair grinning at me before moving in and I fell down sideways to the soft moss as he cradled my face kissing me as his arms went around my head holding his weight more off me. I tangled my legs with his, arching my back, rubbing myself more against him.

Damon groaned again and his head fell down beside mine. I lifted his head back up so I could see his face. "I'm ready Damon. I am _so_ ready." He nodded back at me and sat up above me and put his hands on my hips and hooking his finger in the lace of my underwear and skimming it down my legs. I lifted up and let him slip them off before he slipped off his boxers and came back to me, pulling the blanket up over us.

I felt the cool air and the realization that I was totally naked with him as he lay beside me, his finger tracing circles all along my stomach. His manhood was pressed up against my leg and I knew he was more than ready. I felt my nerve endings on fire already from all his electric touches all over my body that I did not know how much more I could take.

"Are you still okay baby?" Damon asked me and I looked up in his eyes nodding confidently. I pulled his lips back down on mine as his fingers wandered lower.

He skimmed his thumb over my delicate folds and I heard a gasp from his lips. "God Elena, you are _so_ wet." I felt a rush of desire at the huskiness of his voice as he touched me. No one had _ever_ touched me there.

I wanted this to be special and with a man I loved and wanted to be with forever and this was exactly that and so much more. I arched up into his featherlight caress as he stroked me more surely. His lips literally stilled on my mouth as he felt me.

His stroking became more urgent and more sure as I moaned and whimpered into his mouth as we kissed. I gasped when I felt him dip a finger inside me and my hands held tight to his shoulders, digging my nails in. He pushed another finger in and stretched me and my mouth fell open as more bolts of pleasure shot through me. I felt so close.

Damon pulled back from my lips and leaned more over me, his hardness just barely brushing against my core. Our eyes met and I nodded, more sure of anything and felt him rubbing himself against me. "This might hurt baby," he whispered and I nodded having no words right then, being so overcome with so many feelings.

He lifted his hand to caress my cheek and I saw his eyes glassy with unshed tears. "I love you so much Elena," he rasped out, his voice so raw. Then he pushed inside me just gently, coming against the barrier.

I cupped his face in my hands, running my finger across his kiss swollen lips. "I love you too Damon." And I closed my eyes lifting my hips just waiting for the pain. He pushed forward and my lips opened in a shallow pain filled cry. His hands were around my face his mouth covered mine, swallowing my cry as he filled me completely. When he lifted his head I saw sadness in eyes before he started kissing the tears at the corner of my eyes. I had not even realized I was crying.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Elena," he mumbled into the air between us. Damon had tears slipping down his cheeks now and I reached up to kiss them away too.

"You didn't. I'm perfect," I reassured him and shifted my hips more feeling his length in me. It felt incredible to be so close to him. I moved my hips more, my eyes shining with love at him. "More please Damon," I begged for the second time. He smiled down at me, that pure perfect smile I saw before.

"Make love to me. I want you so much," I whimpered and he kissed the last of my tears before leaning more on his arms and withdrawing from me. I missed the feeling of him filling me already before he pushed back in and we both moaned.

His hands slid up my own on the blanket and he intertwined them together. I lifted my head as he sucked in the skin of my neck as he pulled back and then pressed back in again harder this time. I could see our hands tangled together, our rings touching and I was so overcome with joy.

The coil in my belly was so close to springing back on me with each slam of his hips and his breath got more and more ragged.

"Fuck Elena, I am so close," he gritted his teeth, sounding upset at himself like it wasn't supposed to happen so quickly.

"Its okay baby. I'm so close too." I lifted my hips again my hands sliding down his sides and gripping his hips with my fingers. He lifted up and I whimpered as he twirled his thumb around my clit. I gripped him harder, my mouth nearly biting down on his shoulder. "Ahh, god Damon," I moaned against his skin.

I writhed more erratically under him feeling the waves cresting higher, harder, faster.

"Come for me Elena," his soft velvety voice full of emotion permeated my aroused state.

The second I looked up and our eyes met I felt the wave just crash through me like fire blazing in trail of gasoline. I fought to keep my eyes on his, my hands flying up to grip his head and my mouth opened in a soundless aching groan. Oh god.

I could see Damon through my half lidded gaze, looking down with so much love before his own face just melted into bliss before my eyes. The muscles in his arms tightened, his head fell back, his whole body pushing into me as I cradled him between my thighs.

"Elena," he groaned and I just watched him open his eyes, the blue in them so clear, so vibrant against the moonlight.

Damon's body weight fell onto me more as he stroked my face, and moved my sweat soaked hair to tuck it behind my ear. "You. Were. Amazing," he whispered before smiling once more and then his head fell down against the crook of my neck in exhaustion.

I lay under him, feeling every inch of his body against me and listened to his breathing slow down.

 _He_ was amazing.

I could not have asked for a more attentive lover. Everything felt so right. He rolled off me a few minutes later and pulled me to his chest, tucking the blanket back up around both of us. Tangling our legs together I curled my hand around his waist and nuzzled in listening to his heartbeat.

"You were amazing Damon," I mumbled into his chest and I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Everything about you is amazing."

He tilted my head back up and nuzzled by nose before grinning at me. "Night Elena, something tells me I will sleep like a baby tonight." His sated grin widened and I smiled back. I could not agree more.

I snuggled deeper into his arms and closed my eyes just breathing him in.

Me too, Damon. Me too...

* * *

A/N; Oh my goodness. Deep breaths. I hope that was hot. I am blushing writing that and really nervous what you all thought. I have never been a fan of the more anatomical or vulgar words and I wanted to make this beautiful and romantic and just so perfect for these two precious people. I hope you loved it.

I will be waiting anxiously for your response. Even its one word. Even if you never have reviewed before. Please take that second now and tell me how I did. I'm really hoping it lived up to what you wanted for them.

Thank you so much for all the support and love and reviews and follows and favorites! You guys are amazing! Maybe we can hit 400 reviews with this yummy chapter!

If its too long again I am so sorry. I will make the chapter shorter next time I promise.

Yes this Damon sings and is much more in touch with his feelings, being human and with all he has lived through as an agent . So I apologize if he doesn't sound or act as much as canon Damon. I do you hope you love him this way too.

I hope you loved the song too. It was Breathing Your Love by Darin. Accoustic version. I really played around with using the Kiss Me song since that was their first time on the show but it just didn't seem right so I do hope you liked the one I chose.

Hope its okay to wait a bit too for her to share her past. She chickened out again.

I have seen more and more people that have been reading my 3 story series and wanting me to continue there. I promise that I will finish The Power Within yet. I will never abandon my work. I just needed a break from it and will continue it when this story nears completion. If there is enough interest then I might be able to go back and forth between this story but that will make the updates more spread apart for both stories so I'm not sure what to do. If you do follow my series too then let me know in your review and I will see if there is enough interest to go back and forth between both stories.

Have a great week!


	13. Fighting Through The Pain

A/N: Warning Quite Violent (be warned), Language and Sexual situations as well.

Very much rated M.

Thank you so much for us reaching 400 reviews! I am so glad you guys are loving the story!

All I can say with this chapter is Have a little Faith and hold on for a wild intense ride...

* * *

Damon's POV

A soft voice was calling me, pulling from the deep sleep I was in. I could barely hear her but I knew my Elena's voice anywhere. I tried to open my eyes, dragging myself to a more conscious state. What was she saying?

"Damon, sweetie. Just go back to sleep." Her fingers were stroking over my head, tangling in my hair, making me even more relaxed to her touch. "I'm just going to the little girls room. Back in your arms in a minute." I felt her lips warm on my own before the cool air was back between us. I managed to open my eyes just a bit, catching a glimpse of her radiant naked body before she slipped her red lace panties on and walked over to pull my shirt around her. I was laying on my stomach, my hair falling in my eyes as the hazy image of my love faded as she walked further and further away. My eyes fell closed again. I had slept so damn good in her arms that it felt surreal.

As my brain started processing what had happened and what she said, my eyes flew wide open and I called to her. "Elena!" I sat up fast and looked around for my jeans. She was up and out of our cave...alone! What the hell was wrong with me that I didn't understand her enough to stop her!? Her hand in my hair and her lips on mine lulled me deeper back into sleep when I should have been more awake to realize what she was saying. Nowhere was safe.

"Elena, wait for me!" Why would she even leave without me?

I started shrugging on my jeans, tugging them over my hips at the same time grabbing the gun up from the rock while stumbling for the cave entrance when I heard her scream!

I felt an ice cold chill run through me as I could not get up the rocks fast enough. "Elena!" I screamed louder and I heard her cry out again, this time sounding more muffled.

Splashing through the shallow water to the shore, I skirted around the rocks, as my head swung around, the gun raised searching for any sign of her. No this could not be happening! But the more my head spun, my eyes squinting in the darkness, the more fear twisted around my heart I felt pull me deeper into panic for her. She was my whole life. My hands shook as I leveled the gun ahead of me, swinging my body in tune to every little noise.

She cried out again and I took off in the direction of her voice, ignoring the sharps pain on my bare feet from the rough ground.

I skidded to a stop as I finally saw her in the distance…just standing by a tree, tears streaming down her face and the gun I was clutching fell to my side in an instant.

"Damon," she gasped, and I saw terror spread across her features. "I'm so sorry," she choked out. She swallowed hard as I started walking toward her and she held her hand up to stop me. I had no idea what was going on.

I stopped just a few feet from her, my hand holding the gun loosely in my grasp as her sobs got louder. "No baby, stay back please. Run," she begged me.

Run? Run away from her?! Was she insane? I would never leave her. She wanted me to stay back but everything in my body was telling me to go to her. My eyes narrowed in confusion and pain at her behavior and I opened my mouth to call out to her again.

My eyes were riveted to her tearful face, my mouth open to beg her to let me come to her as she kept shaking her head, when the next second I caught the gleam of metal in the moonlight and I saw a gun to her head!

I raised mine at the unseen threat immediately trying desperately to control my hand shaking. What the hell was happening?!

My breath seized up in my lungs as the image of my beautiful love with a fucking gun to her temple made my stomach do flips. But before I could say anything I heard a low chuckle echoing on the wind.

I knew the sound of that sick laugh anywhere! How the hell did he find us?! I caught a flash of the orange jumpsuit flapping in the breeze. It was true!

Elena moved to the side more and Kai fucking Parker stepped out beside her, his evil grin a mile wide on his face. No, no, no!

I squinted, aiming my gun right between his eyes, watching him smirking at me. His arm that was holding hers went around her neck and I cringed as I saw him lean in and inhale her scent as she was trembling in his arms.

"Oh God baby," I breathed out seeing the absolute fear in her eyes as she looked at me so desperately to be her hero. I saw her mouth 'I love you' to me as tears streamed down her face.

Kai cocked the gun pressed hard at her head, pulling my attention back to him as an aching cry came from my lips. "No! Please no!" I begged out loud, my voice pleading.

"Drop it," Kai spat out at me as my finger was twitching on the trigger, eager to send him 6 feet under in the next fucking second.

My mind was spinning with what I could possibly do. My baby was looking at me with such intense fear in her gorgeous eyes. I could see her whole body shaking as the tears kept pouring down her cheeks. I felt bile in my throat at the pain in her eyes. I swallowed hard and mouthed "I love you' too, pouring as much love in my eyes back at her. I saw her smile weakly through her tears and nod slightly at me.

I had flashes of Lexi being in the Serbian terrorists arms with the gun to her head. I felt the same gut wrenching fear that I had felt then and now I was facing the exact same scenario with the woman that meant everything to me.

"Awe, so cute," Kai jeered at me pouting and raising his eyebrows at me. He mocked me, his voice high pitched and dripping with sarcasm. "I love you Elena. I'll protect you. I won't let him hurt you."

But the next second he glared, snarling. "My turn," he spat and grabbed her around the throat and slammed her back against the tree, his eyes like fire at me as I still had not lowered the gun. I felt frozen and hadn't even realized I was still holding it up toward him. My shirt on her was barely covering her thighs, her long legs bare as I heard her cry out, and struggle to breathe!

"Drop. The. Fucking. Gun. Pretty," he hissed at me and the gun he had on my Elena slid from her head down her neck and lower till he had it resting on her chest between her breasts and pulled one and then two buttons open as he slid it lower and lower.

Shaking myself from my stupor, my fingers released the gun in my hands in an instant, letting it fall to the ground as I raised my hands at my sides. "Okay, okay. Its gone," I nearly whimpered with tears in my eyes, seeing him literally caress her delicate skin with the muzzle of that fucking weapon.

Elena's breath was coming out in uneven gasps as she fought his hand on her neck and through my own tears I could see her eyes getting wider and starting to roll back in her head.

"Let her go!" I cried out. "I did what you told me! Stop please!"

Kai was grinning at me as he licked his lips. "Kick it here Salvatore!" he demanded forcefully. I kicked my gun over to him as fast as I could, my eyes snapping back up to her beautiful face. His hand was still around her throat and I saw her skin starting to turn blue.

"Get your fucking hand off her throat Parker! You're killing her!" I screamed at him, inching my body forward, my hands still up at my sides.

The psycho turned to her, looking like he hadn't even realized what he was doing and to my utter relief he dropped his hand from her neck finally! My Beauty just slipped to the ground, and lay there sucking in air frantically. Thank God she was still breathing!

I wanted to go to her.

No. I fucking _needed_ to go to her.

But Kai held the gun toward me now, his expression daring me to be stupid enough to rush him pointing a loaded weapon at me. Elena lay curling her body away from Kai as he bent down to her.

"Please," I begged him, more hot tears slipping down my cheeks. "Please don't hurt her." I knew my desperation was probably completely ignored by him; a sociopath with no empathy for anyone. He had said how much he wanted to hurt her. But I had no idea what else to do except beg. I fell to my knees in front of them. My hands were still up at my sides open and unarmed, both of us completely at this monsters mercy.

Kai nodded his head to me. "Cuff yourself Pretty. Now."

I looked down at the handcuffs that refused to come off me and saw what he meant. "Okay okay," I said desperately trying to figure my way out of this. I slipped the free cuff on my other wrist and tightened it up so my hands were cuffed in front of me. "How did you find us?" I dared to ask. I wanted to know how the hell our hiding place had been discovered.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he winked at me and I knew he wasn't going to tell me.

My eyes were riveted to my love, as she was struggling to catch her breath, her head up toward the sky, my shirt barely covering the swells of her breasts. The rage was building in me as I saw Kai leaning over her on his knees and my fists clenched as his hand went up her bare leg slowly inching the shirt up more till he revealed her lace panties.

At first she looked frozen in fear, not moving at all before I saw her shake her head and nearly jump back, cowering closer to the tree behind her.

"Ooh, I love red lingerie...so hot. Like blood," he groaned, his eyes darkening. His eyes were hard on mine. "Judging by her state of undress Pretty…looking like she is wearing your shirt and little else..."

He groped at her hip over top of my shirt sliding his hand up and I nearly gagged seeing him mold the skin of her breast on top of my shirt in his rough hand. A sob escaped her throat as she pulled away more and I growled and cursed more at him.

"Did you get to bed the Doc?" Kai purred, his tone curious yet insidious.

My eyes were saucers at him, my rage just barely contained. How fucking dare he? Every muscle in me wanted to tear him apart and watching him bleed.

"How was she? I'm dying to know Pretty. Does she like it rough, hard against the wall?" His eyebrows went up, his expression teasing.

I nearly jumped up, moving fast, despite the imbalance of my hands tied in front of me, as Kai steadied the gun he was aiming at me. "Ah, ah, ah," he chuckled.

"Damon, don't." I heard her soft angelic voice and my eyes moved to focus on her shaking and curled up on the ground...so close to me yet so far away. "Don't, please Damon," she sobbed. "He'll kill you. Please," Elena begged.

I stopped instantly, hearing her crying to me. Another tear slid down my face and I looked so longingly at her.

Kai made a face, laughing, his voice high pitched again and taunting. "Yes Damon, he will kill you." He spoke in his lower normal voice again. "Man our girl is smart. You try to rush me to save her Pretty and you get a one way ticket to hell. No passing go, no collecting $200 and no lady love waiting for you."

I saw Elena gasping at his words, her eyes on mine, red rimmed and swollen from crying.

"Unless..." Kai continued talking to himself and I just wished he would shut the fuck up. "I kill her...after I've had my fun with her too and then you guys can be together. Does that sound like a plan Pretty? Your love can surpass even death! What do you think?"

I shut my eyes slowly for few seconds, blocking everything out, not wanting to answer him. I could hear the rush of the falls pounding in the distance and felt a soft breeze of the wind on my face. But even the calm night air did nothing for my spinning stomach. I was going to be sick.

I growled like a wild animal low in my throat. "I think you are sick Parker! I think death would be too kind to you! And when I get to you..." I steadied my breathing, trying to sound tough. "And I fucking promise you I will. You will _wish_ you killed me now!" I cursed at him, my eyes like fire, and Kai laughed again as he moved closer to her, trapping her against the tree.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots!" He made a face of fake fear at me. "I've had _lots_ of time to think of all the things I would _love_ do to you when I finally caught you Pretty. No guards to stop me, no bars or chains to separate us. Just me….you..." he angled the gun to press it against my rapidly beating heart and shifted his gaze, settling it on Elena "and your kryptonite."

Kai grinned at me and licked his lips so damn slowly it made my skin crawl. The gun was still up aimed at my chest as my heart pounded harder seeing his hand slid back up Elena's leg again and she started kicking him and trying to get away. He pulled her up from the ground by her hair till she was level with him again.

He looked like a freak on crack like everything was a game with us and Kai backhanded her with his free hand!

I screamed, jumping to my feet, my body wanting to tackle him where he stood for hurting her. But his eye had not left me and I knew he would kill me before I got to him. When she turned her head back, she had blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and a huge bruise on her cheek.

I heard her cry out in pain as Kai grabbed for her chin and turned her head to him. "Ooh Dr. Delicious. You look so hot with blood dripping down your face." Kai purred, his thumb wiping it off her to put in his mouth. "Mmm. Where else could we make you bleed and let Pretty watch?"

Inhaling sharply and reeling from what he just said I cursed again. Fucking hell! I had been watched the gun slowly moving more as he half turned to her, his focus on the blood on Elena's lip.

I said a prayer and leapt forward but was stopped short as the gun I saw was wavering in his hand as he touched her, flew up and he aimed it right between my eyes as I was inches from them! I froze and Kai was able to reach just a mere inch more forward and I felt the cold muzzle against my forehead now and I shut my eyes again ready for the end.

I heard my baby's cries for me above the wild and erratic rushing of the blood in my ears.

"Back. Up. Pretty." Kai glared at me, leaning forward more his eyes daring, empty, and evil.

"No Damon!" I heard her cry out and she was fighting his hold on her.

"Stop fighting me bitch or this bullet goes right between your boyfriends eyes," Kai whispered, his stare hard at her as Elena instantly dropped her fists, backing herself more against the tree and Kai grabbed her back into his arms, holding her against him. His one hand went around her throat and pulled her head to his, his lips on hers!

Elena squealed and yet didn't fight him as he had the gun on me. With the steel muzzle of the gun still pressed to my head I dared to look away to take in the pure terror on her face as he spun her back around, his hand around her throat still. Her eyes were wide, tears running down her cheeks mixing with the blood on her lips and it was tearing at my soul to see how scared she was. Oh God what could I do?

Kai laughed again, the sound of it chilling me to the bone. I didn't want to back up. I wanted to rip him apart till there was nothing left to prove he ever existed.

"What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?" I begged him, really wanting to know.

He smiled at me again and shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't do anything Pretty. You were just the hottest piece of ass in that prison and I wanted you. Nothing more. Being locked up for so long I was sick of mediocre boys to fulfill my needs. My last one committed suicide right before you strolled into my world. I saw you and I wanted you. It was that simple."

Any food I had had was trying to force its way back up my throat at his sick thoughts about me and I swallowed more pushing it back down. Fuck that was all it was? I knew what he wanted of me or at least I had known before and wondered if that would be enough now.

I drew in a deep breath and steeled my gaze on him. "Parker, you always said you would keep coming after me till I gave in or I begged you to kill me." I saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes at his own words to me that first day he saw me. He nodded slowly, the sick grin still plastered on his face.

I fell back down to my knees in front of him and moved forward slowly and awkwardly as he aimed the gun at the top of my head. Sucking in another deep breath I prepared to do what I never thought I would ever do for anyone.

But I would anything, absolutely anything for the woman I loved.

I swallowed the massive lump in my throat, forcing the words out of my mouth. "You leave her alone Kai and I'll..." I saw his grin so wide on his face as he regarded me with amusement. "I'll do anything you want...fucking anything. Just like you wanted that night Parker. Just like you wanted since the day you met me."

I moved closer to him, my head level with his waist, my blue eyes wide and focused on him. "You have me..and I won't fight you or hurt you..." I nearly choked out the words and saw Elena shaking her head at me frantically. "I'm yours Kai."

My eyes bore into his, as I held the tears back with every fiber of strength in me and gritted my teeth. "Just. Let. Her. Go."

There was dead silence between the three of us as Kai's smirk grew on his face. His mouth was parted, the shock of my words very apparent in his features. And he started to laugh.

"Oh Pretty, that is SO sweet of you."

My eyes were darting back and forth between the teasing on his face and the terror in Elena's.

"I _really_ appreciate the offer...but you can't stop me from having her too Salvatore. Letting her go just isn't going to happen...at least not while you are still breathing...I decided I like your toy more than you could be mine. We aren't in prison anymore so just because you were the pretty boy there doesn't mean you measure up now. Freedom has had significant upgrades," he cooed, his gaze moving from me to Elena who was still tight against him his arm around her neck.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding watching his tongue dart out to lick up her cheek like he had done in the plane. God damn it! What else could I possibly do?

I was about to open my mouth again to beg, plead or anything when suddenly Elena slammed her head back against Kai's causing him to yell out and I again leapt to my feet ninja fast and grabbed for his throat!

But I couldn't get a good grip on him as he fought me. Elena held back his arm holding the gun, slamming it against the tree trunk trying to get him to release it. Before I could get a solid grip on his neck he pushed back and Elena fell hard against me still handcuffed and we both tumbled back against the ground.

My head flew up and I scrambled to get back up as Elena cried out and curled up in my arms under the cuff and against my chest. Kai was leveling the gun at both of us now and I dragged my body around, keeping Elena in my arms but protected by my torso. I was literally curled around her as she was sobbing and trembling against my chest.

"Let. Her. Go!" Kai snarled at us. I didn't even have a chance to react when I heard the gun go off and there was pain, oh fuck, so much pain and then I saw the blood as Kai had shot me in the knee! Son of a bitch that hurt!

"NO! Don't hurt him please!" Elena begged her eyes up toward Kai as I saw her chin quivering.

"Then get the fuck out of his arms Elena!" Kai spat at her as I winced feeling the gun at my temple. I shook my head at her, finally having her against me. I didn't give a damn about what happened to me and I didn't want to let her go. Not back to that psycho.

My arms were so tight around her, my hands against the back of her head in my Elena's hair pressing her head against my bare chest. I glared up at the monster as he cocked the gun again. I kissed her head as another tear slipped down my cheek and onto her face.

"I'm so sorry baby," I breathed out. She was trying to fight to get away from me seeing Kai ready to shoot me and I clung tighter as I saw Kai aiming lower, the gun now pressing against the back of my shoulder as I kept her hidden away from him the best I could in my arms.

"No Damon, Let me go please. You can't die!" my precious girl sobbed and it broke my heart how this was ending with us. Kai would kill me no matter what. How was it wrong to want to die with my baby in my arms?

I decided in that moment that that was exactly what I would do and not let her go. I would hang onto my Beauty till my last breath. To hell with Kai. He wanted her...he would have to kill me.

The muzzle of the gun lowered and settled on my lower back and he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head up to be face to face with his hateful eyes.

"Let her go Pretty or you're dead," Kai snarled at me and I heard Elena crying.

"Fuck you Parker!" I cringed at the pain at his grip on my hair and I pulled away from him. I wanted Elena to be the last thing I saw and my eyes locked on my Beauty as she gazed up at me.

My leg was pouring blood and I had sunk us further to the ground not even being able to hold her up in my arms with my legs under me. I took in a shuddering breath trying to prepare myself somehow for the end.

"Say goodbye to Romeo, Elena," Kai hissed out and at the same time as she clutched at my waist possibly in her own way to say goodbye. I held the back of her head and pressed my lips to her forehead as she kept crying and begging Kai to stop.

I reeled in pain as the gun went off, ripping though my lower back and I heard Elena scream my name as I felt myself falling back as she fell with me. How the bullet didn't hit her too I had no idea.

She was shaking me and I felt so dizzy and weak, feeling her hands in my hair and down my face. "Damon! Baby please don't leave me!"

"No, no! I can save you! Damon don't you dare die on me!" her voice was getting fainter as I felt the strength draining from me and blood was filling my mouth.

Kai stepped closer and my barely open eyes saw him leaning over me. "You want a chance to save him..then let go of him now. You don't fight me and he might be alive when I'm done with you."

I could feel Elena pulling out of my arms. "No Elena, don't," I choked out, blood running out of my mouth and I gagged. I was reaching for her weakly trying to keep her with me. She was sobbing as she stood up and I immediately felt the warmth of her body leave me. I turned my head slowly, feeling like it weighed a ton, the rough stones digging in my skull and saw her stepping toward him.

"Pretty's shirt," Kai pointed at my black button down barely covering her chest and now stained with my blood. "Off, now."

I turned my head, watching his eyes leave me to focus on her as she reached for a button...her own eyes locked on mine. She was seriously going to let him destroy her, just hoping that I would still alive for her to save me after?! Holy shit! I could not let that happen.

I pulled myself up with every ounce of strength I had left. "NO!" I screamed and jumped on Kai just as he turned to me. The gun was between us and I heard Elena screaming as it went off once. Growling and fighting with everything left in me I pulled it lower. My hands despite the cuffs had a firm grasp on it and I scrambled for the trigger and Bang! I felt him jerk back from the force and crash to the ground. Oh my God I couldn't believe I had done it!

I sat up weakly, pushing Kai's dead body off me and looked to where Elena was standing. She wasn't there and had sunk to the ground. I crawled over to her, feeling the blood gushing from my stomach but almost felt no pain, likely from the shock. Why was she lying on the ground? I heard Elena's cries had gotten shallower and I heard a gurgling from her as I pulled my weak body above her and I gasped out at the wet blood pouring from her neck! No! Oh my God no! The bullet found her!

"Damon!" she gagged, barely able to speak and I gathered her in my arms the best I could with the damn handcuffs still on me, laying my head against hers.

"No Lena no!" I cried. She lifted her hand to my cheek and tried to speak again but the blood was filling her mouth and dripping down her lips.

"I'm right here baby. I'm right here." I smiled down to her weakly knowing I didn't have long either but I was determined to hold on as long as she needed me.

As long as her beautiful eyes were open I was going to fight to stay with her.

I bent to brush my lips on hers, tasting her own tears as I trembled holding her. She gasped again as her eyes widened once more before they fell closed.

I looked at her face, her frozen, empty eyes just staring up at me. Shaking, I brushed my hand over her closing her eyes as an aching, wrenching cry forced its way from my throat as my head fell down to her chest and my eyes squeezed shut hard, feeling death's grip tightening on me too as everything went black.

* * *

"Elena!" I whipped my head up fast, sweat pouring down my face and looking around wildly in the near dark. When did it get so much darker? I couldn't even see the moon. "Elena!"

"Baby, what?" I heard her voice, small and faint and I bent my head to see her curled up and nuzzled into my bare chest, her body flush with mine. My eyes darted around more, tilting her head to examine her neck, feeling my chest, and looking down at my leg too.

No blood.

Elena's arms went around my neck, and she pressed her bare breasts to my skin, nuzzling her face in my neck. I could feel her lips against my neck.

She was in my arms, we were in the cave.

Safe and alive!

I buried my head against her chest, breathing her in. My arms went around her back, pulling her whole body tighter against mine.

"Oh my God Elena! I had the worst nightmare!"

I lay against her body, and felt the tears flood my eyes in relief and could not pull her in close enough to me.

It was a dream? A horrible fucking nightmare?! My head was spinning, my mind racing through all the terrifying things that happened. She was okay! She was here in my arms. My hands went around her face in the dim light and saw her looking up at me, leaning over her with so much love in her eyes.

I thought I had lost her!

Not wasting a second, I leaned down and crashed my lips to hers with ravenous intensity and kissed her deeply, my heart bursting with joy that she was in my arms and here in the cave safe with me.

Nothing had happened. Kai had not found us, and threatened her, hurt her, made her bleed.

God damn it the dream was so fucking vivid I could still see every detail so clearly. I hadn't been shot and fought Kai for the gun, having no idea that in trying to save her life and kill him, a bullet would hit her.

I had been overwhelmed in grief and despair and so so much pain as I had leaned over her and held her in my arms as she died.

Now though as my tongue plunged deeper and I felt her legs wrap around my body she kissed me back passionately with so much emotion and I could see in her eyes how scared she was for what I had just been through.

Pulling back from her lips to catch my gasping breath I lay my head back down on her breasts and moaned as her hands tangled into my hair. I felt the tears that had been pooling at my lashes have a mind of their own and stream down my cheeks without my permission.

I had been so vulnerable with her already and she had seen me cry multiple times in such a short time. But I couldn't stop the tears from flowing now no matter how badly I wanted to.

"Honey?"

I smiled against her skin as Elena called me that. I loved our pet names for each other and the soothing feeling in my heart when I heard her call me something so affectionate.

My girl was running her fingers through my sweaty hair as I lay against her naked body. We were tangled together, my arms around her back as I lay mostly on top of her, her legs wrapped around mine. She was stroking my back up and down as I struggled to slow my breathing.

"Elena it was so real!" I finally said. "I was terrified. Kai had found us and took you and oh God baby. He hurt you and we fought for the gun and you got shot and died in my arms!" I tried to stop the tears but remembering her face so pale as I held her, the blood dripping from her beautiful lips, I felt such an ache at how real it felt. Everything felt like it had really happened!

Elena's hands went around my head and pulled me up from her chest. "Hey. Hey Damon. I am right here. Neither of us are going to die. We have a future to plan for. She held up her hand showing me her ring I had drawn for her. "See? A future. I'm right here baby, in your arms where I belong. Nothing is going to happen to me."

Her voice was soothing, her fingers in my hair and stroking down my cheeks as I gazed down at her perfect face. There was no massive bruise. Kai had not hit her. Nothing I felt pictured in such graphic detail really happened.

Elena blinked, her eyes wide as I leaned over her. "You totally startled me when you woke up crying for me and I do need to use the little girls room Damon. So could you maybe let go of me just for a few..."

"NO!" I yelled out, likely louder than necessary and she flinched as I gripped her arms, pulling her harder back down and nearly jumping on top of her. I saw her surprise at my outburst, her dark eyes so wide in the moonlight.

I took a few deep breaths, my whole body still totally on top of her, caging in her under me. "I mean, um. Elena, that is exactly how everything started with Kai. We were asleep in each others arms just like this and you woke me just slightly to tell me you were leaving to go to the bathroom. And I couldn't get to you quick enough and he caught you and put a gun to your head."

"Okay, okay Damon. I will not go anywhere without you," she whispered reassuringly and I sighed.

She slipped her red lace panties on and pulled my shirt around her like fricking deja vu and I shrugged into my jeans and grabbed the gun.

It was the most secure bathroom break I'm sure she's ever had. I had the gun up the second we reached the surface, my eyes like a hawk in the night swinging it around like a madman at every little sound, my heart racing like a drum in my chest.

Everything was so much like the dream, the slight wind, the night sounds, the pounding of the falls. I felt like I was going crazy with worry and we could not get back down there fast enough.

It had probably only taken a couple minutes but it felt like hours before I had gotten my love safe in the cave again and I had almost killed a little squirrel as I whirled around so fast to the sound of it on the ground.

Elena put her hand on my arm after we had climbed back down the rocks, concern clearly present in her eyes. She leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I'm okay Damon. Please relax. We are safe baby. Nothing happened to me and I promise I won't go anywhere without you."

I cradled her face and smiled at her, loving how understanding she was of my fears. Seeing someone dying was not new to me in my nightmares. I had relived Lexi's death over and over every night and there had been nothing I could do to stop it.

But this time it was different.

This time it was Elena. My Elena.

I had never seen her in so much pain and with so much fear in her eyes. Holding her in my arms as she died had terrified me. How the whole dream felt like a smooth continuation of after we had made love completely unnerved me but I knew I needed to relax or I would have another panic attack like in the shower.

Sticking out my bottom lip, I pouted at her, giving her my best apologetic look. I lifted her hand and kissed her ring. "I know. You are right Elena. I need to relax. I just don't know how. Every time I close my eyes I can see him hurting you, the gun to your head or your eyes closing as you died in my arms."

Damn it! I was trying not to cry again. What the hell had caring for and falling for this girl done to my tough guy bravado? Secret agent my ass. I was like mush and full of feelings when it came to anything about her. The thought of losing her made me think I was losing my mind.

Elena pulled out of my arms gently and slowly, backing up from me and I wondered what was wrong. Then I saw her fingers on the buttons of my shirt she was wearing. She undid one and then two and three till it was hanging open and her fingers crept under the fabric parting it on her chest revealing her luscious breasts as my mouth hung open.

Swallowing the lump that just materialized in my throat as all my blood rushed south I watched her slip her arms out of my shirt as it fluttered down to the ground. She stood there brave and sexy, not looking at all like the shy woman that was so scared I would not think she was beautiful just a few hours ago.

Holy fuck she was a goddess!

I felt my jeans getting so tight and uncomfortable at breakneck speed as I stared at her. And she smirked, actually smirked at me.

"I wanted to get your mind on something else honey. We have had enough nightmares and hell for a lifetime," she cooed at me and wiggled her hips as she bent to slide the red lace panties off her and kick them up in my face. I caught them, surprised how fast my reflexes were in my near frozen state and grinned back at her licking my lips. Damn, my baby knew just what I needed.

I was awestruck by her beauty, my Beauty. She spun on her heel and sauntered buck naked to the edge of the pool and before I could even pick my mouth up off the floor she had dived in, her sexy body disappearing in the darkness.

My hands raced for the button of my jeans, nearly breaking the zipper as I could _not_ get them off fast enough and tripped pulling them down my legs as I stumbled closer to the edge of the underground pool. My eyes were glued to the spot she had dove in and surfaced a few seconds later. She laughed and the sound was music to my ears.

"Get your hot ass in here Salvatore," she beamed at me and waved one finger in my direction curling in back to her in a come hither pose.

Throwing my jeans aside didn't waste a second and dove in, coming up to the surface right behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in to my body and nuzzled into her neck. She turned her head back to me, her mouth open and seeking as my hands massaged her breasts in my palms under the water.

"Ahh, Damon," she whimpered, sinking more back into my embrace as we floated in the water. I teased her nipples slowly, pinching them feeling her grinding her bottom more into me under the water.

I felt her arm curl around my neck, holding my head tight to hers as we kissed hungrily. This wasn't soft and sweet first time coupling, this was raw hunger that I felt just consume me and drive me wild from the second her cute little fingers started undoing the buttons of my shirt.

The water was swishing back and forth as we moved. I grabbed for her hips and spun her around in front of me, dragging us back against the wall from the middle of the pool. She grabbed the edge of the rock with one hand as I braced my trembling body with one of my hands not breaking the kiss for a second. With my arm behind her to protect her back from the rough wall my tongue dove deeper into her hot mouth, as a groan of pleasure came up my throat.

There was no talking this time, no fear, no insecurity at least I prayed that there wasn't. I was very aware of every reaction of hers, every little breath, and gasp and thrust of her delicious body against mine. She was the one that initiated this intense coupling and I knew she had done it to take my mind off my fears of the nightmare and how dangerous Kai still was. She had done this exact thing by kissing my back when we were covered in mud and I couldn't get my mind away from how helpless I felt not being able to save her from the creeps hands on her.

We kissed ravenously, the water rushing back and forth around us, the waves from the ripples as it fell from the waterfall into the cave hit us gently before crashing into the edges of the underground pool. I felt Elena's legs wrap around mine, as she arched her back, rubbing her center against my very prominent hardness.

Her hands came up, threading through the strands of my wet hair as she grinded her body hard against me. I moved to find her core, so wet and so ready for me and plunged my length fully into her. She cried out, my kisses swallowing it in our mouths before she broke her mouth away from mine and fell back against the rough wall as I rocked into her.

My hands were splayed over her hips, pulling her body in closer, pushing deeper into her. God she felt like heaven in my arms. I watched her face as her arousal grew, her eyes blinking rapidly, her smile so wide, her lips parted as a soft moan slipped from them and echoed around the dark space.

Her fingers were digging in my shoulders, scraping down my arms as I pulled back, fighting the force of the water around us to plunge back in harder. Her hair was spread in wet, sticky strands around her naked body and she looked angelic with the moonlight shining down on her.

We had only been together once yet but I could already feel it how her body was reacting, knowing she was close. Her muscles tightening, her inner walls squeezing me, propelling me higher and closer to my release too. I bent my head, my tongue lapping at the skin of her neck, tasting the fresh water. It was a delectable combination and I felt lightheaded from all the wild sensations.

"Damon, God, baby, I love you," Elena's eyes opened, her gaze hazy and weak as they closed again. I smiled, never wanting to stop hearing that. She loved me. Three words that made me believe in life, in the future again.

My hands that had been guiding our hips, moved up and out of the water to cup her face, as I pushed harder into her, and watched her eyelids flutter in reaction.

"Elena," I called to her, pulling her from the throws of her pleasure. I knew she was just on the edge of her high, so close and I was too. "Baby see me," I breathed out.

Her eyes opened slowly, fully and so dark with lust. I nodded to her still cradling her head. "That's it. See me. I want you to see every fucking second when you send me over the edge." I groaned, using every bit of strength too to keep my eyes on hers.

She nodded weakly, her hands gripping my wrist. I smiled, purely, perfectly at her, pushing hard in her again seeing her shudder in response. "I. Love. You. Too." I said thrusting faster and pushing into her between each word. Then reality slipped out from under us as I saw her fighting so hard to keep her eyes open. Her orgasm crashed through her, her body squeezing me, harder, tighter till I in one more thrust I spilled everything I was into her with a breathless, shaking cry of her name.

We held each other like that, floating in the water, our bodies joined in every way they could be as our jagged breaths started coming back down. I smoothed her hair from her face and gazed so deeply in her eyes. "Thank you Elena," I managed to choke out of my dry throat. "You already know just what I need. You have no idea how much that means to me."

She nodded back at me, her hands running down my cheeks. "I would do anything for you Damon. Anything, And seeing you so angry and scared at what you saw in your nightmare. I wanted to take it away, everything you saw. All the terror of what happened to me."

Smiling I nodded back at her. "You did baby. God, you are everything I need. I still can't believe I found you and that you are mine."

Elena curled her arms around my neck, our bodies still pressed flush together. "I can't believe it either Damon." She pulled back and I saw her eyes lock on mine. "Its real Damon...you and me...its real."

I inhaled sharply hearing her repeat exactly what I had said to her the night before when we were floating in the water. I bent to kiss her forehead before leaning my head to hers. "I know Elena. I know."

* * *

In a few minutes I had carried her up from the water and we lay together wrapped in the blanket on the moss. Her head was tucked in against my side as my arms were tight around her. Everything felt so perfect, so right and I wanted to stay there forever.

Leaning over, I pressed a kiss to her forehead and she smiled up at me. Her leg was draped up over my waist, her whole body against my side. We lay in peaceful silence enjoying the afterglow of our intense lovemaking and I felt the fear had melted away. Everything she had done had been exactly what I needed. I needed to feel her so close. I needed to soak in her presence, hear her heartbeat, feel her skin and just know she was safe in my arms.

I felt my eyes closing again. I knew it was barely midnight likely even without checking a watch or anything, We had all night to lay together before I needed to check in on Enzo. I prayed he would be awake by morning, The longer it took for him to wake up the more worried I got. I couldn't lose him too. I couldn't tell another friend that I couldn't protect the love of their life. It would destroy Bonnie.

I took in another deep breath, feeling her arm slip around my waist. Stefan would be here soon too. But with the satt phone smashed how would he know where to meet us. I knew the CIA's protocols with this kind of rescue. He would likely fly to an aircraft carrier and take a boat from there to get us out of here before the teams would descend on the island and recapture or kill any criminals still alive.

But without the phone how could we arrange to meet and get Elena out of here? Stefan would know from the signal where we were. He would find the island but to know where to meet us that would not work without reaching him again and the cons were the only ones with a phone to use to contact him.

Somehow I had to get that phone.

"Damon?" came her soft voice, her lips against my skin. "Are you still awake?"

"Mmm, hmm." I knew we should sleep but from everything that had happened my brain was racing with all that needed to happen to get my love safe.

I heard her take a deep breath, her body still curled up to me, her head on my arm under her. "It was a plane crash," she whispered.

I drew in a deep breath of my own. She was ready to share with me? I turned onto my side, my eyes seeking hers as she looked so scared but nodded at me and I nodded back. She turned more to her side too and I ran my fingers along her hip soothingly.

"I lost my whole family in a plane crash,'" she choked out. I moved my hand up to wipe a tear that was slipping down her cheek. "We decided to take a vacation together. My parents wanted to enjoy one more blissful week of just us adults before my brother's girlfriend had their baby. She was due the next month."

I nodded, stroking my fingers down her cheek. "Jeremy? He is your brother you were talking about when I was in the hospital?"

"Yes, they were pregnant and we were headed to my parents condo in Florida, to enjoy the beaches, the sun and just relax. It was my parents Christmas gift to all of us."

She took in another deep breath. "Aaron came along too."

I tried really hard not to react at all negatively at the name I had heard from her a few hours ago. The man that made her think she wasn't beautiful and not worth pursuing. But as usual she could read me so well already.

"He was my fiance," Elena whispered, and I watched her curl her fingers around mine and rub her one finger along my ring.

I am her fiance, I thought trying to suppress the jealously in my heart that someone else had been that close to her, had proposed to her and she had said yes to them. I didn't mean to pull away but I sat up at that closing my eyes slowly.

"Damon, its okay. I love you. I never loved him." How my girl knew exactly what I was thinking was incredible to me and a little scary. She crawled into my lap as I leaned against the rock behind us and curled her body around mine, her arms tight around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her naked back. She did love me. It was okay. I buried my nose in her neck inhaling her scent. This was supposed to be about her sharing and I did not want it to be about my stupid jealously. Had he died too?

"Aaron, you mentioned him earlier tonight," I said once I lifted my head to look back in her eyes. "I didn't know who you were talking about. He was the one that made you feel you didn't know if you were beautiful?" She nodded to me. "If you didn't love him..." I needed to know this but I was scared of the answer. "Why baby did you agree to marry him?" My voice was shaking as I spoke and my eyes fell away from hers.

"I didn't know what love was Damon. I thought I knew but until I met you I had no idea how amazing it really could be." She said all that while my eyes were down, focused on the ground past her shoulder till she pulled my head back up level with her eyes. She pulled my lips to hers and I parted my own so naturally letting her in. She plundered my mouth, exploring every inch of it with her tongue as my hands ran up and down her bare back.

Gripping my hair behind my ears she broke the kiss and stared deeply in my eyes. "You are my forever Damon. Don't doubt that please baby. I was in love with idea of getting married and I was so shy back then, and had been rejected by other guys when I told them I wanted to wait and not go all the way with them and when Aaron respected that I thought he was the one. I thought he was different."

"But Elena I didn't wait either. What does that say about my respect for you?" Part of me knew it was too soon and that she had asked me to wait and I was more than willing to. She was the one that had changed her mind. Maybe I should have been more insistent in waiting? I didn't want to destroy us before we had barely begun.

She leaned her forehead on mine. "You did respect me. And I know if we had met in normal circumstances without murderers and rapists trying to find us I probably wouldn't have rushed things. But I don't regret it." Her look softened like she was thinking back. "You gave me the most incredible night tonight baby. Singing to me, dancing in the rain, undressing me so slowly, kissing me so passionately. You checking on how I was feeling, being so tender and gentle. God Damon, you were a dream come true for my first time. It was perfect no matter how much I did want to wait and not rush things if I do get caught or we can't get away from here."

I was already shaking my head in denial of that. She grabbed my head shaking me. "At least I had this night with you. That means everything to me. And if by some miracle we get to our future and get the hell out of here and can get married and have children and live, then that is even more incredible. But I do not regret tonight with you. I don't regret stripping down and drawing your attention away from your fears no matter how insecure I still feel with baring my body to you. Hell I'm straddling you naked right now and all I am thinking is that I feel so safe with you. I know you love me Damon and that is all I need now."

I was in awe of her speech to me and so happy she didn't regret anything.

"Aaron did die too, in case you are wondering. They all did and I was left all alone with no one." She sniffled and I pulled her in closer and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled the blanket up over her shoulders more keeping my eyes on hers.

"There was some kind of malfunction and the pilot said we were crashing. I thought planes didn't have any parachutes and we were all supposed to just curl up in our seats and pray for the best. But maybe policies were different I'm not sure but the flight attendants started passing out parachutes and my dad broke open the door. He helped me to the door fighting the wind and the gravity and got me in my parachute. Aaron was in the bathroom when everything started happening and he barely made it to me before it was too late."

Elena sniffled and I saw tears at her lashes as she continued. I could not imagine what she had been through. I lifted her from her straddled position on my lap to have her sit sideways, so I could curl her into my arms. I pressed a kiss to her head and stayed silent, wanting to be whatever she needed of me right now.

"I saw Jeremy with his arms around his girlfriend, his hands on her belly holding her and their baby in his embrace as the plane started dipping. He had gotten a parachute on her and himself but she started having contractions, likely from the stress and he couldn't move her enough to get her to the door."

I saw the tears start slipping down her cheeks and I bent my head to kiss them away. Her hand came up into my hair by my ear holding my head to hers. "I'm right here Elena. I won't ever let you go baby," I whispered in her ear and I heard a gasping sob from her lips.

"I know Damon. I need you so much right now," she cried, her cheek against mine. "I don't think I would ever be strong enough to get through this without you." Her arms went around my waist as I held her on my lap kissing her head again.

"He was about to pick her up in his arms to carry her when the luggage in the compartments started falling out all around us. One of cases hit him hard on his arm and I saw it dislocate his shoulder. I wanted to go to him and help but my dad held me tight shaking his head at me that it was too late. I saw my brother cringing in pain fighting till Anna grabbed his face and shook her head. They were looking at each other so sadly and she had resigned to not being able to get out of there. Like she knew that this was the end. I watched their faces and I knew they were thinking that they would never meet their precious baby."

"My dad had gotten the last straps of my chute on, ignoring my screaming that I needed to help them. I knew he was right. There was too much luggage between us and them and I would never get to them in time. I watched them, my heart aching for everything I knew they must be feeling."

Elena dropped her head to my chest as more tears flooded her eyes. I held her closer, my arms wrapped around her shaking body. "Aaron grabbed me and I didn't even get to say goodbye to my dad and my mom or Jeremy or Anna. The plane was screaming and dipping lower and faster as I felt Aaron looking at me like he too knew this was it for us. I saw my mom crying as dad raced to put a parachute on her. She had pushed him away to save me first before and all had been able to do was mouth to her that I loved her."

Elena was sobbing now in my arms and I rocked her back and forth, my lips on her head.

"I didn't even get to hug any of them goodbye," she cried and just let go, crying hard onto my bare chest. Her arms were still tight around me as I held her rocking and whispering soothingly in her ear. It felt like ages before she finally lifted her head and stared at me with swollen red eyes. Her head fell to the crook of my neck and I tangled my fingers in her hair, massaging her head in my hand as I rocked her.

"I was the only one that survived Damon. Of a plane full of people. Mother's and daughters, babies, fathers and grandparents clinging to their loved ones and I survived. I wish I would have died with them. Why did I deserve to live?"

I grabbed her head and pulled her to look at me. "No baby, please don't say that. If you had, I would never have met you. I would be lost without you."

She curled her arms back around my neck again laying her head on my shoulder. "I felt so lost too till you looked up at me that day in the infirmary. You had such caring in your eyes. You looked like you could see right into my soul Damon. I could feel it."

I nuzzled her head against my neck with my nose. "I did see it. You were there in that room that day but you also weren't there. You looked so lost and empty baby and my heart longed to fill you with hope again. The pull toward you was undeniable."

I straightened up more, adjusting her more closely in my arms. "What can I do Elena? I want you to be whole again. I think because I was so broken too that was why I wanted to fix you and bring you back to life. But I had no idea you would actually fall for me too."

"You are bringing me back to life honey. You are giving me that chance to have a family again. Your family. Our family." She smiled through her tears and stroked my cheek.

I was beaming at her. "Our family," I breathed out in disbelief that something so incredible could be within my reach,

"Yeah Damon, you know the children we were having with rainbow colored hair and yellow eyes." She laughed at me and I remembered my silliness in my proposal to her. "And I hope you aren't mad but I'm not on the pill and we have had sex twice now in a day with no protection so those babies might come sooner than you think."

Wow that hit me. I wondered about it, barely able to use my brain as we were together both times to be aware of the fact that I had not used a condom.

My silence must not had been good because the next second her eyes looked unsure at me.

"I did think of that Elena. Believe me whatever happens I will be thrilled with. My best friend and his wife are having their first and I would love a baby with you whenever that happens. If you get pregnant now I admit it would be crazy timing but I would love our baby more than anything." I saw more tears slip down her cheeks and I wondered what she was thinking.

"I want a family Damon. Having that with you sounds unreal. I want to meet your brother and Enzo's wife and feel a part of a family again. I have been alone for so long. I was studying to be a doctor when all this happened and it hurt so much that I couldn't save anyone. I was hanging in the sky after Aaron pushed me out of the plane and watched it crash to the ground in a burning fiery explosion."

"Oh baby I am so sorry," I mumbled into her hair. She had been through hell.

"It wasn't even over then yet. I couldn't even grieve. I was the only survivor and so the police kept me for hours, days it felt like and asked me so many questions about what happened. Apparently there was a report of suspicious activity from someone on our flight and pictures of someone they were watching in the airport that day, so they grilled me because of it. I felt like they forced me to relive my families deaths over and over and that hurt as much as it happening for real."

I reeled back at that. That was insane. I knew how thorough police would be with something like that. Hadn't she been through enough? But if there was no one there to defend her they wouldn't stop. I knew cops and FBI, hell I had interrogated people before for hours to get information from them and the exhaustion that came with it was a tool we used to break them. How dare they?

"Elena I am so sorry." I said again. "I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you."

"Well when I heard you were CIA then I felt my walls coming up again in fear of what those men put me through. I hated anyone in authority after that. I hated what they did to me, so hearing you were government, no matter how much I wanted to share with you I was scared just like that night when they asked me question after question demanding to know how and why I had survived."

She started crying again. "Damon they thought I did it. That I was responsible for the crash! It didn't matter that I was just a young girl going through residency and had no criminal record. They were convinced that I was involved. And no matter how much I pleaded and begged them to believe me, the men interrogating me did not let up!"

I felt my heart breaking for her, hearing what she had been through and why it took so much strength for her to tell me even about what happened to her family. She saw me as a threat, as a connection to her pain. Oh God. I was more convinced than ever that leaving the CIA was the right thing for us, for our family and our future.

I tilted her chin up to me to kiss her forehead as I was still rocking her in my arms like a baby with the blanket around both of us. I loved her so much and was so glad she finally trusted me with the pain of her past. I wanted to fix it, but I had no idea how.

"When I finally was let go, it felt like days later and I didn't even know where to go. I didn't want to go home where I had been living in my parents in the basement so the costs of med school were less. They were gone and I just couldn't face that empty silent house. I wandered the streets in a daze and found my way to my brothers place he shared with Anna. It was late and getting dark so I decided to stay there. But again it was so quiet. Even being in the house hurt. It was like they were coming home. There was food in the fridge, baby name books on the coffee table, a stroller tucked in the hallway by the closet. Wandering further in I saw the nursery and everything they had ready for the baby. It broke me to see their future ripped away from them and I ran outside to the back porch and cried till I had no tears left."

I held her tighter, my lips by her ear, my heart hurting so much for her.

Elena sniffled back more tears and looked up at me. "This probably sounds crazy but Ian saved me from wanting to die that night."

Ian. I remembered, her cat named after that vampire.

"I heard meowing and I ran from the deck to see what was happening and chased the boys away that were hurting him. Ian was still so little and curled into my arms and looked up at me with such love in his little kitten eyes and rubbed himself on me. He slept right beside my head that night as I lay on the couch not even wanting to be in my brother's bedroom. I had no one except Ian and him needing me and being so thin and hungry pushed me to take care of myself too. We needed each other. We survived because of each other."

Wow, I had a kitten to thank for my Beauty being alive and here in my arms. "Elena, you never have to worry again about being alone again. You are my world, just like I'm sure you were Ian's that night and every night since. You are unbelievably strong baby and I know we can fight to get to the future we deserve and get off this island. I will leave the CIA for good and you will leave Maxwell Heights and we can start over any way you want. You will love Stef. And Bon and Enzo are like family to me too." I smiled down at her.

"That sounds amazing Damon. I want that so much. I am ready to start over with you and let go of my past. "I'm so glad I did tell you about it. It does feel better let it out. I feel lighter somehow."

Grinning I lifted her in my arms. "Well you are as light as a feather baby." I knew she meant emotionally but I loved teasing her. Her laugh back at me made me tingle with happiness. I leaned her back pulling the blanket under her kissing her hungrily. She cradled my face moaning into my mouth as I delved deeper in her mouth as she pulled me more on top of her.

"Round three baby?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she laughed again, her brown eyes shining in the moonlight, red rimmed from crying but glowing with happiness.

"We have all night Damon. Drive me wild baby. I am all yours."

"Damn straight you are," I mumbled against her mouth as I felt her legs wrap around my waist again pulling me in. "Who needs sleep?"

"Not me!" she piped up and I dove down to kiss her again. She spun us somewhat awkwardly so I was on the bottom and her legs fell to my sides. Her fingers curled around my wrists pushing them down to the ground by my head. Her hands traced over my muscles as I groaned her name.

"I don't care if I ever sleep again," I whimpered as she started crawling down my body and sucked in the skin around my nipple, and then licking down my stomach, making my muscles twitch before sucking the skin of my hip deep in her mouth. I arched up to the warmth of her lips and threw my head back into the moss beneath us. Her fingers were spread over my hips pulling me in closer to her and I shut my eyes, lost in the pleasure she was giving me. "God Elena, don't ever stop."

She grinned up at me, her tongue lapping at the dip in my belly button. "Oh I don't plan to baby. This hot body is all mine to explore and it might take All. Damn. Night..."

* * *

Yeah another chapter done in less than a week! I'm sorry about scaring you with the nightmare but I really thought it would work well to have it be more of a fake out. It hurt me to write them in so much pain. But I put our heroes on an island with rapists and murderers so this was a taste of what could happen. Damon's nightmares about Lexi just transferred to Elena and its very logical in the circumstances.

I actually did something similar in The Power Within after Damon and Elena had sex then too and scared them insanely with Klaus showing up right beside the bed when he wasn't even invited in. It was intense then too.

We need to go to other parts of the story too but its been so fun just enjoying our young lovers in their bliss. What is going on with Caroline will be revealed next and Elena's flashback at the hospital is long overdue too after she said she was his wife.

Did you want me to continue too right where I left Delena when I go back to them? Would you like more romance, more action, danger, more exploring the island Send me your thoughts?

Love you all. No idea what I would do without your support and friendship and reviews, follows and favorites of this story. I treasure the friendships I have made here and am happy to share my passion for writing with you guys!

I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. They inspire the muse to write faster and I read them over and over enjoying every word. Thank you for taking the time to review and support this story.

Please check out the other incredible author's on here.

MariahAprilMay just started a new story Marry Me Instead which is already sounding so exciting, as she wraps up The Scandal.

Scarlett2112 just posted a new chapter in Tomorrow that is so heartwarming and I need to review it yet. She also is deep into This Isn't What We Meant which an aching chapter of Damon's past. She also wrote a hot one shot, I hear a symphony based on my scene here with Damon and Elena sharing the pineapple in the cave!

Foreverfirstloves just updated East of Valhalla which is a wild emotional ride

Vamphony is taking a break from writing but she has some amazing stuff and I know she would love for you to check it out.

Deepwater 1978 just finished up Eight Seconds and started a new story too.

LittleMissVixen had a powerful ending to Some by virtue fall.

Florencia7 is a wonderful lady with such talent and I just started reading her stories too!

And JustinaKorax has some wow hot stories and she update her latest one too!

And there as so many more amazing authors on here. I am proud to know them!

Till next time!


	14. Authors Note to see Deleted Scene

As a special treat before the next chapter here I wrote a one shot deleted scene that goes right here in the story.

This is my birthday treat for you guys.

Go check it out. Its called Delicious Damon.

New chapter will be up here over the weekend!


	15. Desperate Ache Of The Heart

A/N; Hey there. Hope you all enjoyed the Deleted Scene Delicious Damon. If you haven't read it yet, go take a look! I can do more fun island scenes like that too but I felt it was time to get on with the story.

Multiple POV'S this time again to give you a variety of the storylines at once. Keep in mind that I had said I had not planned to do any Klaroline ship in this story but just more leaning on each other since they both experienced pain and loss. But if there is enough interest I can make it more than it is. Just let me know.

Enjoy. This second night on the island will take a few chapters.

Rated M for language and frightening scenes.

* * *

Caroline's POV

Panting and gasping I did not know how I ended up in the same scenario again. Damn my bad luck! I whimpered as a branch hit my face and I felt its sting as I was sure it drew blood. But I didn't have time to check any wounds. More branches and bushes raked against the skin of my bare legs too. My feet ached as the broken ground poked sticks and hard stones into the soles of them as a ran.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, leaning over with my arms on my knees and sucked in air deeply, trying to calm down. I was so glad I had grabbed up my clothes before I got the scare of my life and almost got caught...

 _The first thing I noticed as I made my way to the river after tucking Enzo in tight and making sure the cave was hidden, was the cool breeze coming off the water. It felt_ _tranquil and cool_ _compared to the heat of the day. The sun had been out most of the_ _afternoon_ _except for a few light showers. I had been bored and tired of sleeping and having nothing to do while Damon and Ric and the doctor Elena had gone off to reach someone by phone,_ _to hopefully get us rescued._

 _I had read and re read the only book I had brought along called The Holiday where two strangers switch houses and enjoy all the comforts of home away from their own. I nearly laughed at the irony of how completely 'not' like that it was here. Here I had eaten mostly fruit and had fish a couple times but I was dying for a real bed, take out and a fricking toilet. So the interest in reading again how these ladies were relaxing in claw foot tubs and drinking wine just made me jealous of them._

 _Nearing the edge of the river, my eyes darted around again to make sure I was alone. I had not heard any sounds on my way here and no island animals had made an appearance. I was thinking more this time and was determined not to get myself lost again, so I had taken a sharp rock and marked trees with long white lines to help me find my way back. I was quite confident that unless someone looked closely at it, it would just look like it was made my an animal and not a deliberate marking._

 _I planned to wash quickly and get out of there as fast as I could and back to the safety of the hidden cave. This island had too many night creatures and I did not want to run into any of the inmates either. I had been talking to myself off and on during the afternoon to weigh the pros and cons of leaving the cave for anything even peeing or hunting for more fruit. I had slipped out to climb a couple trees and enjoyed more bananas and a mango before eating some more fish Ric had left me. But I hated feeling gross and not showering or even having the simple luxury of brushing my teeth. So here I was at the river anyway, despite the dangers of going this far from the cave._

 _My head was hurting from looking around me the whole way there and I finally let out the breath I was holding as I hid myself behind a tree at the bank of the river. When I was convinced that no one had followed me I kicked off my slip on shoes and dropped the thin white shirt the mysterious man had given me on the ground._

 _I had worn it all night and could smell the deep masculine scent on it. The tear from where he had ripped it to give me a blindfold had come from the back, making it shorter there. It had been so nice to have an extra layer of warmth since I had stupidly only had the couple thin dresses in my carry on bag that I managed to bring to the island. Everything else was in my suitcase that was likely at the bottom on the ocean now._

 _Decking out the doctor in the red lace dress, when I could see so clearly how much the prisoner agent guy liked her was the highlight of my day. I had him drooling over how hot I made her look for him. It was fun to do that for other people... when I never felt that way myself._

 _But giving her that dress left me with little options for myself and this was my last clean anything and it was a dress too. I loved the silky fabric and how it fell so perfectly on me, hugging my curves. The teal blue made my eyes look so brilliant and bright. The spaghetti straps made it as cool as it could be in the heat and I felt like I was barely wearing anything. I pulled it over my head and tossed it on the ground. I opened the cheap paper packaging around the soap and I left the shampoo I had brought right at the edge of the water._

 _I dipped my toes in first. The water was still warm for evening. I shrugged out of my bra and scrubbed the soap all over it and rinsed it out before tossing on the ground by my dress. I did the same with my panties, that being the only way to launder anything here. I swiped the soap all over me and threw it back on the shore and then dove in deeper._

 _Oh the water felt so good and I swam further and deeper till I was floating and laid back looking at the stars. It was such a clear night with barely a breeze. I closed my eyes and just relaxed, letting the gentle rocking of the waves move me up and down._

 _I thought about Tyler and could find our star up in the sky. He had surprised me the last day of my rehab with a celebratory dinner out and a walk by the beach. He had set up a blanket and we laid back and snuggled and looked at the stars. He handed me a paper from the National Star Registry and he had a star named after me. He pointed it out right there as we lay on the beach and I was in awe of his thoughtfulness and how romantic he was. We made love right there by the crashing waves and I told him it was the most amazing night I had ever had._

 _It had felt so good just to lay and float peacefully that I had almost fallen asleep and then jerked my head back up from the water. I didn't want to stay out too long so waded back to the edge. I wet and rinsed my hair the best I could with the tiny little sample shampoo bottle. Ric had left them in the cave for me before they had gone on their hike and I was so grateful he was taking such good care of me. Something as little as shampoo felt incredible when we had barely anything on this island._

 _The water started feeling more chilly the longer I was in it so it was time to get back out. I pulled myself back up to the bank of the river and used the mans shirt as a sort of towel to dry off at least somewhat before I slipped my wet but clean panties back on and reached for my bra._

 _The next thing happened so fast, as I heard a voice and then instantly someone came out from behind the tree I had laid my stuff beside. I screamed not even giving him a chance to say anything. I whipped my hair out of my face and not even looking at him, I slammed my knee as hard as I could into his groin!_

 _Sure enough it worked and he fell fast to his knees. I kicked up again and my knee connected with his chin and snapped it back as he fell groaning to the ground. I grabbed up my other clothes in one fell swoop, the dress, the man's shirt and my shoes, before I felt his hand grab my ankle. I screamed again and kicked him in the face and took off running the opposite direction of the river. I heard another voice too knowing there must have been two of them as I saw another shadow getting closer as I took off._

I was struggling to catch my breath and staring back into the darkness to see if the men were following me. My lungs ached from running so fast and once I had stopped, I realized I had no idea where I was running... Not again!

I was about to untangled my clothes to get my light pink bra back on but I heard more sounds around me and did not waste another second and took off into the night again. I felt one of my shoes fall from my arms as I ran but I didn't dare turn back. Were they still following me? I ran further, faster, ignoring the stabbing pain in my feet each time my feet hit the ground and more sharp rocks or sticks dug into my soft skin.

A branch whipped across my face again and I whimpered out loud in pain as I tasted blood on my lips. I swung my head back again to see if I could see them still following me and heard more noises, footfalls not far away.

The next second I slammed into a wall of heat, something hard and it nearly knocked the wind out of me. I looked up to see wide blue green eyes looking at me as a man gripped my arms in his strong hands. I was about to scream again as he covered my mouth with one of his hands and pushed me back fast until I felt my naked back scrape against the tree trunk. There was a hollow in the tree and he nearly lifted me while I tried to fight him.

"Stop it please. I'm not going to hurt you," he hissed, tucking us both in the little area out of sight.

I knew that voice...

My eyes were so wide staring at him, my breath coming out of me is rapid gasps as he kept his hand over my mouth. With this man's hands on me and since we had stopped moving, I was suddenly very aware that was wearing only my pink panties as I clutched the rest of my clothes to my bare chest. I didn't even have a way to use my arms to fight without dropping the garments covering me. The man pressed up against me so we were both tucked in the hollow of the tree, my arms trapped between our bodies.

"Let go of me!" I cried out, my voice muffled by his large hand still over my mouth. I was shaking my head back and forth. He spun himself so he was behind me still holding my mouth closed and I shivered as I felt his other hand slip around my waist holding my body tight. He pushed me toward the back of the tree both of us with our backs to the open area in front of us. I didn't even have any room to struggle in his arms.

"Shh! They will hear you," he snapped at me in a clipped tone. His voice was barely a whisper right beside my ear. I was quiet and I turned my head as far as I could, to see around him and caught a glimpse of two men racing past.

"She went this way. Hurry I thought I heard something over here!" one of the men spoke, almost standing beside the tree.

I looked up and back at the face of the man that had hidden me behind his body and we just froze as the two other men were standing so close. His blondish hair was falling on his forehead, his dark blue green eyes were narrowed and looking back at me, his expression pleading for me to stay quiet. I nodded to him, hoping he understood that it meant I wouldn't yell. He slowly released my mouth and I sucked in more air, despite my fear of still being trapped in his arms.

I heard the men's voices start to fade more as they must have moved away to keep looking for me another direction. As soon as there was no more sounds I started struggling again feeling very self conscious being nearly naked in this mans arms.

"They are gone. Now let go of me!" I snapped at him, my eyes hard on his. Instantly his arm around me dropped to his side and he lifted them both up in a type of surrender.

"You don't need to be scared of me Caroline. I won't hurt you," he said backing away. I turned around keeping my clothes in front of my chest as I leaned back against the inside of the tree.

"You know my..." I squinted in the darkness, having just the moonlight shining down to see him looking back at me, his hands still up at his sides. "Its you..." I said at last. "You saved me before."

Studying his face I saw him nod slowly. "You're right. It is me." But then his expression changed to what looked like frustration. "Why are you running away alone again in the forest? Why were you running from those guards?"

Guards? I heard him say. They weren't more prisoners? I was about to ask him about that when I saw him looking me up and down no doubt taking in my long bare legs and pink panties. I felt anger rising in my chest at the way he was perusing my body. "Turn around..." umm I didn't know his name.

"Nic, Luv," he said smoothly. "Nic Mikaelson."

"Okay.." I stuttered still seeing him ogling me. "Turn around Nic."

He smiled at me, his arms still up in mock surrender and spun on the heel of his black boots and stood the other way. "But you should hurry darling. You are very near the beach and there are more cons all over. We need to get you out of here and safe with your friends."

I listened to him speaking like he wasn't a threat himself. This man didn't look like a prisoner and wasn't wearing the prison orange jumpsuit, but neither was Damon. Dark washed jeans covered his long legs and he was wearing a tight gray v neck t shirt. I hurried to get my bra on and tried a couple times before getting the clasp done up. I was so nervous he would peek. I didn't know him from anyone, other than that he seemed to not want to hurt me and had helped me twice already.

"Did you need some help?" a chucking voice echoed. I could almost see the smile on his face.

I scoffed, still so nervous and trying to find where to slip into my dress so it was on right. "No I do not!" Pulling it down over me, I was as dressed as I was going to be. I debated wearing the shirt he had given me too but for now held it in my hand.

There was a moment of silence as I stared at his back and his hair curling down from his neck and the way his jeans hugged his ass. I shook my head at that. No way. Everything with Tyler was still way too fresh, I told myself.

"Are you decent Luv?" he called out, still turned away.

I sighed. "Yes. But stop calling me that." Changing my mind and I slipped on the long sleeved shirt of his, hiding more of my skin from his curious eyes.

He turned back to me and regarded me with cautious intrigue.

"I am not your Luv," I mocked his smooth sexy voice. "I'm not your anything!" My eyes shot fire at him and his surprised look back to me made me think I was being too harsh.

His face fell. "Okay...Caroline." I heard him concede, the teasing gone from his tone. "But we need to get you out of here."

"Why the hell are you helping me? Why didn't you let me see you before? What was the big secret?" I asked him realizing I had lots of questions for him and his behavior.

He moved closer to me and grabbed my shoulders. "We don't have time for 20 questions now. It too dangerous for you to be so close to the beach."

I pulled myself from his light grip on me and started stalking the opposite way from the beach. He was right, now that it was quiet I could hear more voices further away. I didn't realize I had run so close to more danger. I just wanted to get back to the cave. He looked to not be a threat to me and I watched him following behind me, his eyes scanning our surroundings as we walked.

"Do you even have any idea where you are going?" he asked me.

I spun back around and shrugged. "No, you just keep motioning that the beach is over there so I figured I'd start walking this way," I pointed ahead of me.

He suddenly raced forward and pushed me down and into a bush. I cried out and was ready to yell at him when I saw the look of pure panic on his face and I shut my mouth.

He spun away from me standing in front of the bush when I heard another voice. "What the hell are you doing over here Mikaelson?"

I sucked in my breath having no idea who it was, but seeing that Nic had rushed to hide me again from any danger.

"None of your business Mason," I heard him yell back at the guy who had just shown up.

"I was sure I heard you talking to someone?" the man Mason mused.

I was feeling more and more branches poking at me as I staying hiding in the bushes. My bare arms and legs had bloody gashes all over them and I held my breath the best I could to handle the pain. I turned my head to see if there was anywhere else I could shift my body to get away from the sharper sticks.

My breath just rushed out of my lungs as I saw movement in the dirt just beside me and I could not believe that I was seeing a long striped snake slithering closer and closer to me!

Oh shit no! I clamped my hand over my mouth and looked back through Nic's legs to see that that other man had still not moved! What could I do?! I saw the snake getting closer every second and I swallowed the scream building in my throat.

I had no idea what they were saying, the blood was pounding so hard in my ears. All I knew was that the man hadn't left yet and I couldn't stay hiding there.

The snake was almost to my bare foot and I tried so hard to stay still. I watched in terror as it slid right along side my bare leg as I was shaking despite trying to stay motionless. The snake started climbing under my dress and I jumped up screaming!

"There's a snake! Snake!" I called out and threw myself away from the bush and into Nic's arms as he spun around!

His eyes were wide and I knew I had made a horrible mistake giving away where he was hiding me but I couldn't handle it one more second. He pulled me back away from the bush and I saw the other man spring forward, literally dart his hand out and catch the snake by the tail and whip its head against a tree and kill it!

I let out a deep breath but I knew...somehow I just knew what I was facing now was way worse than that snake.

* * *

Elena's POV

I woke up hearing the loud screech of an owl outside the cave and my eyes flew open. My heart was pounding hard as I closed my eyes more slowly and relax my breathing. Damon shifted slightly and I felt him pull me in closer, his chest molded to my back as he curled the warmth of his body more around me. I smiled as I felt his nose nuzzling in deeper against my neck and lifted my hand to pull my hair back to give him full access to the curve of my spine. He moaned and I felt his lips resting just lightly against my skin, the heat from him just radiating to warm every inch of me. I felt his hand slide more around my waist cradling me in his arms as his breathing deepened again.

It was still dark outside and I hoped it was not nearly morning. I didn't think I could ever sleep alone again after the bliss I had found in Damon Salvatore's arms. I decided I now dreaded the morning light that would inevitably pull us to rescue mode and checking on Enzo and whatever else needed to be done. Finding more food I was sure too, since we did not know how soon Stefan would get here.

I just wanted to stay in Damon's arms as long as I could and wished the night could last forever.

His skin was so soft and I reveled in the feel of his strong body around me. Everything about him felt so perfect. I nuzzled in closer and I felt his one palm flex gently sliding down my side as he splayed his long fingers around my bare hip and massaged the skin in his hand tenderly.

"Mmm, baby," he groaned softly, his lips right against my neck. "You feel..." he yawned and kissed my throat more, his lips feeling like liquid fire on my neck. "So. Damn. Delicious."

I reached back and curled my fingers into the black strands of his hair at the nape of his neck and turned my head more, my lips finding his in a searing kiss. His body was already expressing how very awake part of him was and I wiggled my bottom a bit against him. "Again?" I said simply with a giggle, both of us knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"God, Elena," he mumbled into my mouth, his eyes barely open. I felt his hand on my hip pull me in harder against him and he pulled away from my lips to growl against my neck. "You're killing me woman."

I laughed at that and pressed more kisses to his jaw and his cheek.

"Need... sleep," he whispered, his head falling back down to the back of my neck.

"Then sleep baby. I'm right here," I assured him. His breathing evened out more and I smiled laying my head back down and pulling his arms more around me. I was happy to just let him sleep but for some reason I was very awake. My brain was racing through so much that had happened. I was reminded of how I felt in his arms the first time weeks ago...that first night at the hospital.

 _I stood up adamantly walking back to the only other nurse that was at the station. The others had all scattered as patient's call bells had rung or pages had gone off. The young red haired woman looked up as I put my palms on the counter in front of me, my breath even. I could do this. It was the only way._ _"I'm looking for Damon Salvatore. He was brought in with burns on his back."_

 _The red head looked at me over her glasses, her eyes studying me. "And you are?"_

 _"Elena Salvatore," I said without blinking. "I'm his wife."_

 _The woman nodded to me, her expression softening. Maybe she was married too. I quickly switched the ring I had on from my right to the left hand under the counter before anyone might have noticed._

 _What was I doing pretending to be Damon's wife? But so far they seemed to have bought it. Maybe this way I could finally find out how he was doing._

 _"You will have to wait here Mrs. Salvatore. Your husband is still in surgery. It might be awhile before we have any more news. You might as well take a seat. It could be a long night." The woman turned back down to the charts in front of her._

 _"_ _But is he okay? I mean right now? I heard he was burned really badly."_

 _The nurse looked sadly at me and I felt tears at my lashes at the thought of him in so much pain. His shirt had been literally melted into his skin. I wasn't even faking anything to look like the panicked spouse and the tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I remembered his eyes on me._

 _His kisses._

 _The way he held me up in his arms against the wall._

 _I kept flashing through all the things that happened. It was still so vivid and I could still taste his kisses and feel his hands on my thighs, hear his desperate aching groans into my throat, the tremor in his voice._

 _"Damon," I breathed, my voice shaking._

 _"I know, Elena. I can feel it too."_

 _"The pain, I can hardly feel it with you so close," he mumbled against my shoulder, his head buried by my neck, his hands running up and down my arms._

 _"Let me heal all your broken pieces like you are doing to mine. Let me put you back together Lena. I know you are just as broken inside as I am. I can see it," he breathed against my skin._

 _I felt shivers up my spine at all the memories of tonight._

 _"Yes ma'am he is okay. The doctors are doing everything they can for him. He isn't in any pain, I promise you." She passed me a reassuring smile and I smiled back shyly up at her, my tears slipping down my cheeks. I backed away nodding my thanks and hoping she didn't have any questions that I didn't know how to answer. I sniffled and wiped my eyes with the corner of my thick sweater. I turned to head back to the waiting area._

 _Sitting there I was already restless within a few minutes and I watched the doctors and nurses come and go from the big double doors that very clearly said 'Only Staff Allowed'. But I couldn't just sit there and wait. I was going crazy._

 _More memories of that night kept assaulting my brain._

 _"I can't risk you dying too Elena." He was full on sobbing now in my arms as I held his face in my hands as his tears slipped down his cheeks. "You are too precious baby, I can't let them hurt you."_

 _I curled my sweater in between my fingers as I leaned my head back on the wall. His face, his smooth velvety voice was right there in my head as I closed my eyes._

 _"I want you," he whispered. "More than I have ever wanted anyone."_

 _ _I shook myself from my memories again, feeling a shiver down my spine at how raw his voice was in that moment.__

 _ _"_ _I want you too Damon," I mumbled to myself_ _as I twisted my sweater more in my hands_ _. "I need you."__

 _ _What the hell was going on with me? I sounded ready for the psych ward. I barely knew him and yet I felt like he was so much more than just a patient.__

 _ _Standing up, I moved quickly to the doors before I could change my mind. I slipped between them, looking around to make sure no one saw me. I stepped toward the large windows in each of the O.R.'s. I pressed my head to the glass looking for him.__

 _ _"Damon where are you?" I dared to whisper. I checked another window further down the hall and I gasped aloud when I s_ _aw_ _that_ _iconic_ _jet black hair looking all tousled as he lay so still on the table. His eyes were closed, his dark lashes still and I leaned closer, my hands reaching out as if I would be allowed in there.__

 _ _He was on his stomach, his head curled down to the side as I watched the doctors_ _working, three of them all leaning over his back._ _He had been intubated for the surgery and_ _strangely still_ _looked peaceful. I reached up my hand to the glass wishing I could do more._ _I felt more tears slipping down my cheeks as I watched the doctors work to repair the horrific gashes in his upper back. It was brutal and I could see so much redness_ _on_ _his skin.__

 _ _I knew I shouldn't be back here but I didn't care. I needed to see him. I watched as a scrub nurse met my gaze and I_ _saw_ _her_ _pick up_ _the phon_ _e, speaking quickly while looking at me_ _. Within minutes I had been escorted away fro_ _m_ _the surg_ _ery gallery and told to stay in the waiting room. I hated waiting and I was so tired and I realized now too that I hadn't eaten much all day and it was really late.__

 _ _Closing my eyes I curled my sweater around me like a blanket,_ _but_ _nothing compared to the warmth I felt in his_ _arms_ _. What was a prisoner doing to me? Did I really think_ _anything more could happen between us? Why was I even thinking of a future with him?__

 _ _I didn't even know if he would survive the surgery. Complications happened all the time. Sometimes patients didn't wake up after and no one knew why. Why the hell was I getting so attached to him?__

 _ _Sleeping was not happening in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room._ _My mind kept going over more and more thing_ _s_ _he had said to me.__

 _"_ _You're important to me,"_ _he said, his eyes wide and pleading. He had been clutching the fence between us as he looked so deeply in my eyes._

 _"I care Elena. I mean Dr. Gilbert, I care so much that it hurts. I can see how much you are hurting."_

 _"I care about you. I would never do anything to hurt you, or anyone."_

 _I felt my breath getting faster again as I thought about that. He knew that I was hurting? He did care about me. This wasn't just some prisoner trying to cop a feel because he hadn't been with a woman in years._

 _"I promise you it is not what it looks like."_

 _I could hardly breath I felt like my lungs would explode and I jumped up from the chair and raced across the floor slamming open the door to the patio deck. I held tight to the railing as I felt my stomach spinning so wildly and leaned over more towards the plants below and gagged and emptied my stomach till there was nothing left._

 _I had hardly eaten that day as it was, as everything he had said left such an impression on me. That morning when I stumbled onto the knowledge of him being a terrorist as well as him begging me to understand when he saw me running from the room. And then him calling me from the fence and his openness about his past and how much he wanted me to believe him. That what I believed mattered to him._

 _My hands were white knuckled on the railing as I leaned my head down between them on the cool steel and just shut my eyes again._

 _"Doctor Gilbert?" came a voice softly behind me. I pulled my head up, knowing my eyes were still streaked with tears and saw Enzo St. John looking sadly at me. I regarded him carefully wondering what he would think of how he found me. I sniffled and wiped my mouth on the edge of my sweater._

 _His face wore the most melancholic look and I saw something more there but I couldn't tell what it was. Right then I was so overwhelmed with my own mess of feelings that I didn't even care what I looked like or how inappropriate my tears for Damon were._

 _Enzo opened his arms to me without a word and I let out a sob and walked into his embrace. He wrapped me in a hug, and I felt more tears slipping down my cheeks as I lay against his chest. Neither of us said anything and I wasn't even sure what I would say or how I could possibly explain to anyone how confused I was. But he wasn't looking for explanations, at least now and was simply offering his sympathy without judgment._

I felt Damon moving more behind me and burrowing his head against my neck pulling me from my thoughts. Now I understood why Enzo was so understanding at the hospital. He was just as worried about him as I was. Likely more worried. They had been friends for years already. I welcomed his comfort that night without knowing the whole picture.

I sent up a silent prayer that Enzo would be okay. He had to be. He had risked his life for us, to save me from Kai. Damon needed him and I knew he had a wife waiting for him at home. He had to be okay.

* * *

Caroline's POV

I could feel Nic's arms around me as the other man stared at both of us. He put me back on my feet carefully, his eyes not leaving the other man's face.

"What do you have there Mikaelson? Were you just going to keep that little lady all to yourself?"

Nic backed us away from him at the same time as pulling me behind him. Something told me I could trust him. That he truly did mean to protect me. He had saved me from the other cons finding me before and kept me hidden when the guards had rushed by. Although maybe the guards could have helped me, but likely tried to hurt him, so that was probably why he had forced me to hide. And before he even turned around like a gentlemen when I was practically naked.

"Get out of here Mason!" I heard him hiss and his arms stayed back around me. I peered up at the man in front us, terrified of the way he was looking at me. I felt Nic bracing to race at him and could feel his muscles tightening fast and his foot planted in the dirt.

"Oh no, that is not going to happen. I watched you fight some asshole before to have the sexy stewardess all to yourself and you don't get this one too!" He pulled a gun from the back of his pants and I sucked in my ragged breath.

"You can have her when I'm done with her," Nic said with a wicked undertone to his voice and I felt a shiver up my spine, praying he was kidding. He was...right? Just to get the other guy to leave?

I saw the other man smile wider and wider as he looked at me, waving the gun back and forth.

Nic opened his mouth again, the lusty look still in place. "But I found her first, so I get her first."

My fingers clenched on his shoulders as I heard that. Oh God. Everything from that night was flooding back to me at breakneck speed. I could not go through that again. I saw Nic's hand lower as he stepped closer and I nearly gasped as I saw him pull a knife from his back pocket.

"Fine, I'll give you 10 minutes Mikaelson and then she is mine. But don't think I'm leaving. I'm not letting you out of my sight. I saw what you did to the guy to get little miss stewardess. You are not getting close enough to snap my fucking neck. He leaned back against the tree behind him and crossed his legs at the ankles. I heard him cocking and un-cocking the gun as his eyes were still locked on us.

Nic turned back to me with a wild look on his face. He had the knife hidden between us.

"What are you waiting for?" I whispered to him, the fear climbing in me at an exponential rate. "Can't you take him? Don't you have a gun too? Just shoot him."

Nic scoffed at me, shaking his head. "Yes Caroline I can take him, but he is too far away and he would kill me before I got close enough. He's not stupid." He rolled his eyes. "But apparently I am, cause I gave my gun to my brother yesterday."

"Well what the hell do we do?" I hissed out, more panic in my voice.

Nic held the knife out, the blade still tucked in. "You take it. I only said I would have you first so I could give you the knife. And then when I toss you to him after, stab him! Fast and hard. He won't see it coming."

"What?!" I cried out and he put his hand over my mouth. "When you what?! After, after what?"

Nic looked scared too. Maybe he cared about me? "I remember what you said about what happened to you Caroline. I promise I will do everything I can to keep that from happening again."

"You have like 8 minutes left Mikaelson! What the hell are you two talking about?" Mason leaned back off the tree and aimed the gun at us walking forward. "You better not screw me or I will kill both of you! I haven't had a woman in years and I am long fucking overdue!"

My eyes darted back behind him to Mason and I buried my head against Nic's shoulder.

Nic turned around. "I'm a man of my word. You will get your chance with her," he said confidently and I felt his hand run down my hair like he was trying to calm me when I was anything but calm. But thankfully Mason seemed relax to Nic's assurances and backed up.

I let out another trembling breath. "What the hell do we do?" I mumbled, my head almost against his. I was so scared I wasn't even aware how much faith I was putting in this man that was standing between me and someone looking at me just like the monster that tore my clothes with his knife as I lay on the cement on the campus grounds.

Nic's blue green eyes were wide, and soft on mine and I felt his thumb stroke down my cheek and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. He looked scared too at what could happen. "I think Luv, that you have to trust me...I am so so sorry about all of this. I don't know what else to do to keep you safe."

I was shaking my head wildly back and forth, my fingers gripping his arms hard. "No, no Nic, there has to be something else." I felt him pull my hand off him, force the knife into my palm and close my fingers over it.

I cried out as he pushed me against the tree, his hands wrapped around my bare arms, holding me tight and I saw I single tear slip down his cheek. "I hate this," he whispered to me and I knew he was telling the truth. His hands gripped the shirt he had given me last night and ripped it down the middle. A scream tried to come up my throat despite my gasping breaths, the fear nearly paralyzing me.

I was reeling in shock at everything. This could not be happening. Not again. There had to be something we could do! As much I wanted to slam my eyes shut, I forced them to stay open as I saw him bend down and palm my bare thighs in his hands, lifting me up between the tree and his hard body. I looked back at Mason and I saw I look of glee on his face and he even sauntered closer to us. He was enjoying watching us. That made me sick. I hid my face in Nic's shoulder wanting to block out the perverted man watching.

Nic bent his head to mine and somehow must have known what I was thinking. "Ignore him. Just focus on anything else." He was silent for a moment like he was deciding if he should say more. "Think of Tyler, Caroline. Go back to happier times." His eyes were dark in the moonlight and I saw another tear slip down his cheek. "I am so sorry. I promise I won't actually do anything worse than this. Please believe me."

This? Worse than what? I screamed in my head. And the next second I felt his hand snake up between my thighs and rip my lace panties apart! Even in my shock of what he just did to me, I saw him toss them behind him in Mason's direction.I shut my eyes so tight as a sob broke free.

My brain was telling me I should fight him but I was more scared of the other man waiting for his turn. As insane as this was, I wanted to stay in Nic's arms. Or better yet disappear all together.

I was crying louder now, tears streaming down my cheeks which was probably what Mason expected anyway in what was happening. But Nic's face showed me how deeply this was hurting him too. He didn't want to hurt me at all. He didn't have to say it, it was written all over the pained features of his face.

But there was something else there. An anticipation, a bracing of all his muscles for something. He lowered me to the ground, my bare feet hardly holding me up, I was shaking so much. He breathed a silent 'I'm sorry' and I felt his one hand around my throat. His eyes were still wide as I cringed, hearing him start to undo his belt with his other hand.

I could fight him off. I had his knife in my hand and I could snap it open and stab him.

But he wasn't who I was afraid of. Not even close.

His hand on my throat fell away as he buried his head by my neck again, the straps of my dress sliding in his palms down my arms as I saw him sneaking glances behind him. Mason had walked still closer and he bent down to pick up my torn panties.

Nic spun around in a half a second, leaping on him, both men crashing to the ground!

I barely knew what was happening! I was standing there frozen watching Nic slam Mason's hand on the ground to release the gun over and over as they both grunted and threw punches and kicks.

Finally snapping myself from my trance, flicked open the knife, raced forward and slammed it into the inside of his wrist as Nic held it down.

Mason screamed out and let go of the gun instantly and Nic punched him in the face, once, twice, three times and it looked like he was already unconscious. Four times and this time I saw blood spray from his mouth. Was he going to kill him?

"Nic!" I called to him feeling like I was falling and he stopped and turned to me. He caught me before I hit the ground and I felt his arms wrap tightly around me. I clung to him as my whole body was shaking. I needed someone, anyone right now as I felt like was going to lose it. The fear was overwhelming my senses and I scrambled for any semblance of comfort I could. No matter how foreign.

I barely knew him but he had been like a guardian angel to me. Maybe Tyler sent him to protect me. I didn't know. But right then all I knew was that we were okay...at least for now.

* * *

Elena's POV

I couldn't sleep. That thought seemed crazy since I was curled up in the warmth of my fiance's arms. Why on earth could I not sleep? There was so much going on that my brain just did not shut off. I should have been in the most peaceful sleep of my life tonight. I had slept alone for nearly three decades and now I was sharing the space with the man I loved. I knew I had Ian, who slept by my head every night since I had rescued him, but even that was nothing in comparison to the absolute heaven that was my Damon.

I twisted my body around more in to face him and gaze on his angelic face. He was my angel, my knight, my protector from everything that was against us. Sure I had saved his life too and I was so proud of myself that in my fear I did find the strength to react to what was happening to us. If I hadn't I wouldn't be laying here with him or ever again.

Tracing the moonbeams on his cheek with my finger and tried to memorize how beautifully peaceful he looked. His ice blue eyes were closed, his lashes like a plush blanket over each of them. He had little twitches in his face every so often as he slept. I watched his lips parted just slightly, full and pink and oh so kissable. But I knew how much he wanted and likely needed sleep. Who knew what the day would throw at us tomorrow.

His jaw was so smooth and angular, and I traced my finger down his cheek to tuck a raven strand of his hair behind his ear. He shook his head a moment later, his senses possibly aware of the slight touch on his cheek and it tumbled a bunch more silky locks down onto his forehead and almost into his eyes.

The visual of him like that, his eyes squinting slightly at the stubborn strands, made me think of our baby with dark hair like his daddy and big bright blue eyes. I would let his hair grow long, like Damon's was now, just to watch him squint at the hair in his eyes in that same adorable sleepy way.

It felt like we had just met and yet I could not wait to marry him and have a family... a real live family with him.

I was so glad he was relaxed now. His face wore so much worry when he was awake and he was constantly concerned with keeping me close, his eyes always watching for danger whenever we were walking around the island to make sure I was safe. I could only imagine how exhausting that must feel to always need to be on unending alert. A long sigh came from his lips as I was still studying his face. I nuzzled my head right up against his forehead and it brought me back to that night again.

Enzo had been there for me then just like he was there for Damon through so much. He was my rock in the crashing waves of the uncertainty, waiting for news. He didn't have to say much but just having him there, knowing I wasn't alone in my worry for Damon meant a lot. I wondered then why he seemed so concerned and more caring and protective of Damon than anyone else.

And now I knew. They were best friends. Even when I didn't know it, there was something there, a deeper caring that made we wonder. I remembered Enzo holding me without words, without a lecture of why I was there or anything. He was just there when I needed him...

 _"How is he?" Enzo asked me and I felt another rush of sadness as the thought of what happened to Damon. The softness in his look back at me made me think he really cared about Damon too._

 _"It was bad," I mumbled. "Some cons must have got him alone and they held him against scalding hot pipes, It burned his back so badly!"_

 _Damn it, more tears fell unbidden down my cheeks and Enzo reached out and rubbed my arms up and down. I wiped the tears away again. "He's in surgery and all I know it that they are doing all they can for him and we will know more once he is in recovery. They say he isn't in any pain, but it looked so bad Enzo. His shirt was melted into his skin!"_

 _I turned away from him and let the cool night air hit my face as I struggled to get my emotions under control. I heard a gasp and cursing from behind me before arms were around my shoulders squeezing them._

 _"He is strong Elena. He will make it." I spun around nodding silently, praying he was right._

 _"I snuck in to see him in the O.R. but they saw me and kicked me out," I told him._

 _"I know 'Mrs.' Salvatore. They told me when I got here that his wife was out here on the patio." His voice didn't betray what he felt about that statement and I wasn't sure what to say._

 _I opened my mouth in shock, trying to think of what to say to that but his slight chuckle relaxed me. "I uh, they didn't tell me anything so I..." I stumbled on my words, wringing my hands together with the edges of my sweater._

 _"It's okay Elena. I know you care about him. I do too. And we are going to be the only ones here so don't think you need to hide. Warden Shane sent me over to guard him once he is in recovery. No one else needs to know."_

 _Wow, I was speechless at that. I just wanted to see him and know that he was going to be okay. I needed to make sure he would wake up._

 _"Let's just go back in and wait for news. Maybe they are looking for us by now." He led me back though the door and we sat back down together. I was glad to have someone else here that cared about Damon. Enzo had not been working at the prison long, but anytime I had seen him he was kind and understanding to any of the prisoners. He was the one too who carried Damon to the infirmary when he had been poisoned the night before._

 _We waited what seemed like forever and no matter how hard I tried I could not sleep. Finally a doctor came out looking around. I perked up instantly, praying it was news about Damon._

 _"Mrs. Salvatore?" the man said and I jumped from my chair and made my way toward him. He nodded at me._

 _"Is he?" I breathed out, my eyes wide and riveted to every facet of the doctors face, trying to get any kind of clue to what he was going to say. I felt Enzo come to stand beside me and I was grateful for his support._

 _"Mr. Salvatore is stable and did great in the surgery. He was just moved to recovery. He is young and strong..." The doctor kept talking about the debridement procedure and what meds he had been given and if I had been paying attention I would have understood every word. But everything after 'he is stable' was a blur to me as my mind raced. I needed to see him._

 _I saw Dr. Fell, I think he said his name was, staring at me and I nodded at him as he finished explaining Damon's condition. "Can I...see him?" I pleaded, my hands clasped in front of my mouth._

 _My face fell, as I took in the expression on the doctors face. "I'm sorry Mrs. Salvatore but your husband is a prisoner from Maxwell Heights and we have strict regulations for everyone's protection that prisoners are not allowed any visitors..." He frowned at me like maybe he wished it wasn't how it was. "Even family." Then he turned and walked away._

 _I felt my knees buckle. They wouldn't let me see him. Not even his 'wife' could see him. I wanted to scream. I felt Enzo's arms around me and he backed me up into a chair and I stared up at him._

 _"I know Elena. I know," he soothed me. "If there is anything I can do to get you in there I will try. I am so sorry. I have to go." He gave me one more pat on the arm and I watched him walk away. He stood at the nurses desk for a few moments speaking to someone and then turned back to shake his head again at me. Then he was led down the hall to the last room on the right. He peeked in the room but was back out a moment later and stood outside the door at attention, even slightly pacing_ _back and forth. That was his room._

 _Damon was so close and yet so far away._

 _I knew I should just go home. There was nothing more I could do now. I stood up and started down the hall, past the desk to head to the elevator._

 _A door swung open in front of me and I gasped as I saw a doctors coat laying on the back of a chair in that room. I slipped in the door before I knew what I was doing and scooped it up as I scanned the room. There was no one there._

 _Beside the coat was a bright blue and teal scrub cap and brown rimmed glasses. I slipped out of my sweater and pulled the coat on and tied up the cap and put the glasses on. Eek I could barely see. I wrapped my hair up in a bun and tucked it as best I could inside the cap before slipping back out of the room._

 _Yep, I was certifiably nuts...for an inmate!_

 _I had never done anything this crazy for any patient in my life. I headed back to the front desk and grabbed up a chart and strode confidently toward Damon's room. I flipped it open, pretending to be studying it as I gave Enzo a nod, hiding most of my face and stepped into the room. The door shut behind me with a hiss and I leaned against it, breathing hard. I had done it! Shy innocent Elena could now add crazy to her resume!_

 _Stepping forward into the room I let out a shaky exhale, hearing the loud steady beeping of the heart monitor echoing around the room._

 _His heartbeat._

 _I ripped off the glasses preventing me from seeing basically anything, putting the chart on the table and took in the figure on the bed._

 _Damon was lying on his side, his back to the door. I saw the huge bandages on his bare back and hated again what happened to him. I didn't even know who had done it but I ached for the pain he must have felt and would be in now when he woke up. From what I saw at the prison those were third degree burns on his back._

 _I pushed myself to move closer to him. I saw so many tubes and machines in the room and when I turned the corner from the edge of his bed I saw him with tubes from his mouth and the oxygen under his nose and IV in his arm, wires connecting his heart to more machines, the blood pressure cuff and finger thermometer and I gripped the bottom railing to keep from sinking to the floor._

 _"Damon," I gasped out and sat down on the bed beside him. I smoothed a stray strand of his silky black hair from his cheek to tuck it behind his ear, careful to not jar the tubing by his nose. His hair was still damp and I knew it had to be from the shower where he had kissed me._

 _I could still practically feel his lips on mine and taste him in my mouth as I remembered him kissing me._

 _"Yes Damon, I'm right here. I'm okay." I saw him smile at my reassurance as his eyes closed in what looked like utter relief. I was totally taken aback by his next movements as his hands that had been on my face, curled back behind my neck and into my soaked hair as his warm lips just crashed into mine._

 _Shock was all over my face as I felt his lips massaging mine, his tongue sliding across the seam of my still closed lips and he let out a small moan as if begging for entrance. I barely knew what I was doing I was so lost in all the sensations of him. His breath against my mouth, his tongue teasing my lips, his fingers in my hair cupping my face, his hard body pressing me against the wall._

 _I opened to him and he breathed my name into the kiss as he hungrily delved in. Oh God, what was I doing? I felt his hot tongue, exploring every inch of my mouth, his lips hard on mine. He tilted my head going in still deeper sucking my tongue into his mouth as my hands clung to his shoulders and slid up around his neck playing with the hair at the nape of his neck._

 _I blinked and shook my thoughts back to the present. I looked back to the door knowing Enzo was just beyond the closed door. I had heard something about an induced coma in the haze of my spinning thoughts while listening to the doctor. I recognized all the machines and knew that they were keeping him under to not expose him to the intense pain of the burns. I wanted to help him but I had no idea how._

 _I decided I didn't care if they caught me in here. What could they do besides kick me out? I cast one more glance to the door and laid down on the bed beside Damon. I nuzzled my head to his forehead and ran my finger across his bottom lip under the intubation tube._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry Damon," I cried quietly. "I am here. If it helps. I'm here." I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. It was hard to make out just his scent when I was bombarded by the strong smell of hospital sheets and the distinct odor of bleach in the room._

 _I curled up, tucking my legs against his and found his hand to pull it gently between us. I heard the clinking of metal as I saw the hand cuffed to the metal frame of the bed. Another reminder of how wrong my feelings for this man were._

 _I kissed the knuckles of each finger and felt more tears at my lashes before lacing his fingers with mine. I stroked his hair back from his eyes and wished so desperately for him to open them. As wrong and as crazy it was for me to be here or for us to have been making out in the staff showers I knew I cared about him, a lot more than I even thought. I wanted to see those ocean blue eyes gazing at me with so much...dare I say love in them._

 _Did he love me? That thought hit me hard._

 _My hand went up again to trace down his cheek, cringing at the tube in his mouth. "I'm right here Damon. You are going to be okay." I closed my eyes and lay with my head against his. I was asleep before I knew it. Having been restless all night after he was taken away from me...now I was finally where I needed to be._

 _I knew everything about this was crazy. But right then, laying with him beside me, I didn't care. Not one bit._

* * *

Ric's POV

Blinking I listened again...there was a rustling nearby. I held my breath to hear it again and sure enough there was a sound of leaves moving, or dirt on the ground maybe. I pulled myself out of the deep sleep I was in and felt around for the flashlight. What the hell was going on?

I flicked on the switch, bathing the small cave in the dim light. With the fronds hiding us from anyone outside it was almost dark around me. I shifted the blanket lower on my hips and nearly jumped back as I saw movement under the blanket!

Was there an animal in the cave? A snake? I jumped up, hitting my head on the lower roof and cursed at the pain. Damn it I had already done that twice the night before whenever I went to check on Enzo.

Enzo

I pulled the blanket off both of us and shone the light down at where I had seen the movement. There was no wild animal anywhere. I sunk back down to a sitting position and shone the light around more. Then what had moved?

Then I saw it again, the sound startling me. I blinked a couple more times wondering if banging my head was coming with hallucinations.

Enzo's hand was moving!

Slowly I saw it drag along the dirt on the ground before relaxing again. I scurried closer and shone the beam of light at his face. His mouth was moving. His lips looked so dry. I hurried to grab the bottle of water and held closer to dribble some water on them. He opened his mouth as the water dripped into it and down the sides of his lips.

Thank goodness he was okay! I was so excited and I didn't even know the man. But I knew he was an agent too just like Damon and this man had a family waiting, just like my Jenna and sweet boy was waiting for me to make it home.

"Enzo?" I called out. He still hadn't opened his eyes. "Enzo can you hear me?"

I dribbled more water on his lips and this time he coughed. His eyelids fluttered and for a second he looked at me. "Who? Where's…" he tried, his voice so weak. "Where's...D?

I nodded to him. "I'm Ric. I was the pilot on the plane. Damon's okay. He's safe. He will be so happy to know you are awake."

Enzo's lips turned up in the slightest smile at that. He tried to sit up and I pushed him back down. "Easy tough guy. You were shot, like point blank and survived. You need to stay still."

He let me lay him back down."An..other.." and he coughed again. "Damon... needs to find..."

I was listening so close to his head, his voice barely a whisper. Another? Another what? Another way out of here? Enzo didn't even know where they were." But his eyes closed again and he looked to be asleep or maybe even unconscious. "Enzo? Hey buddy?" He didn't answer me. I checked his pulse and was relieved that it was slow and even. He was alive.

The wind whistled by cave, making the fronds dance in the darkness. Should I go out there and get Damon? I heard him say they were near the waterfall but I didn't know exactly where.

It was still the middle of the night but I knew Damon would want to know that his friend woke up. Should I go out there and look for them?

* * *

A/N:There you go another super late night here to finish this up. I hope you liked it. I was kind of nervous about the Klaus and Care parts and how people might react.

I'm also letting you know that I will leave my other series The Power Within that isn't finished yet and will finish it once this story is completed. I've had lots more readers for the other series but not a lot of response to finish it now. So as of now it will do that once this is near completion. I will also add many more stories to my post finale series as well so you will see much more there too I promise you. I just cant do it all at once and I am getting the most response here so this is where I will stay focused.

Next time: We get a peek at Stefan on the way to rescue them and his thoughts about everything. More with Klaus and Caroline and Kai has a demand he wants met. Damon and Elena do decide to go check on Enzo and that bestie reunion I am so excited for. Damon needs him big time.

Night all! Thank you for all your support and follows and favorites and reviews. It all inspires my muse to give you more quicker!


	16. Long Time Coming, Pretty

A/N: Hi all! Sorry about the lateness of this update. Real life has been kicking my ass lately. Issues with our teens and boyfriend problems and friend problems and school and health and just everything all at once so I just have not gotten the time to write.

I wanted to clarify a couple things. The time line for the story started around midnight the first night when they were on the plane and they crashed in the daytime of the first day and then were looking for shelter and exploring the island a bit on Day 1. Damon and Elena fell asleep in the tree that second night and then Ric pulled them to go look for Caroline who had gotten lost and then Damon almost got caught getting chased by the cons. He led Elena to the cave and they slept there the rest of that night till past noon the next day. Then Day 3 they went on the hike to contact Stefan and afterward came back to the cave and made love that evening. That evening was when Caroline went to the river to wash up and ended up running into the guards and she ran and Klaus found her. So we are on the second night on the island now, third night in the story since the plane, with Damon and Elena in the cave and Enzo now just waking up. Some people thought it had only been one day total so far so I wanted to clear that up.

Also Caroline didn't just get lost again. Damon and Ric suggested she go to the river to wash up and then when she almost got grabbed by a guard she kicked him and ran and then she got lost not knowing where she was. She had even marked the trees before to find her way back from the river to the cave.

There is also more Caroline and Klaus but I am keeping it as friends at least for now and just in the last while that part of the story was needed to blend with Damon and Elena's and so the parts with them here won't be as often going forward, just now its needed and longer so I hope that you still enjoy it.

Anyway enough talking. Enjoy the super long chapter! Lots of you wanted more action so I added some Delena yum since its still only their first night being together but most of this chapter is action and suspense! Still rated M

* * *

Caroline's POV

The shaking would not stop as I lay in the man Nic's arms. I was barely aware he was holding me as I could not pull myself from the fear of what was happening. Nic had ripped apart my panties, his hand had been...down there...just like the man that night. At that second I froze, my brain on overdrive thinking the worst. Part of me knew that he didn't want to hurt me and that all he had been doing since he met me was protecting me, but the other part of me had been so afraid to relive that night I had almost been raped.

I lifted my head from his embrace and felt the tears still streaming from my eyes. Looking past his shoulder I could see the man Mason, the one who wanted to destroy me laying on the ground, his face covered in bruises and blood. Nic had saved me from him.

A hand trailed down my cheek and I sniffled, looking up to see Nic's eyes wide and sorrowful as he wiped my tears away. His brows were furrowed and he glanced at where I had been looking and nodded to me.

"S ssh. It's okay. It's okay. It's me. Its okay. You're safe," he breathed in my ear holding me close. I was still trying to control my breathing, my chest was heaving underneath the thin dress. I had been so scared when he ripped apart the shirt I had on, the shirt he had given me and held me by my neck as he undid his belt.

Nic was looking around more before focusing back on me. He let me go and I fell beside him on the ground as I watched him zip up his jeans and buckle up the belt like he could sense my fears. Then my blonde hero gently pulled the straps of my dress back up on my shoulders and I felt a shiver go through me at his touch.

"I'll take care of him. You go straight back that way, away from the beach. Stay safe in your cave. Do you understand?"

He knew where I had been hiding? Where the cave was? I was staring up in his eyes. They looked fearful, worried about me and I knew he was only trying to keep me safe. He grabbed me by my shoulders somewhat forcefully and I realized I hadn't said anything back to him. He was waiting, his eyes wide and locked on mine, anxious for an answer.

"Do you understand?" he hissed out from between tight lips.

I nodded slowly still hardly believing what had all happened between us. How close we had been. "Thank you," I whispered as I stared in his blue green eyes.

He reached out to me again and I surprised myself by not even flinching as he ran his thumb down my bare arm. I looked down, following his gaze to see that my dress had been torn at the side and my pink bra visible. Gasping I held my breath, wondering what he was doing. His hand ran down the torn fabric and when I looked back to his face, he wore a tortured expression.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I did not mean to hurt you." His eyes stayed down at the torn fabric that was slipping between his fingers.

"You didn't," I replied quickly, knowing it was the truth. "I'm okay...because of you." I grabbed his head and tilted his face up to me. "You saved me Nic."

The man, the near stranger looked deeply in my eyes. He looked upset that my dress was torn, like he was mad at himself. Before I said anything else he pulled back from my hands around his face and his arm went to the back of his neck in one smooth motion he grabbed his own shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving him in just a thin white tank top.

"No Nic, I'm fine," I started to say but he would have none of that and was shaking his head at me sternly. I relented and let him help me into his gray v neck shirt. The material was warm against my skin as he pulled it down. Nic lifted my hair ever so gently out from the collar of the shirt and let it fall down my back. My hair was still wet and strands were stubbornly sticking to my face till he smoothed them away. I had no idea how to feel about any of this. I was in awe of his kindness and tenderness towards me.

He drew in a deep breath, his lips in a thin line. "You need to go Caroline. Now. It's not safe for you here. Hurry!" He turned me around away from the beach. I could feel the warmth of his hands through the shirt he had given me.

This was likely the last time I would see him. Damon had hopefully reached someone for help and we would be rescued. I needed to get back to find out what had happened. I turned back once more to smile at him in thanks and nearly screamed as I took in a figure that had stepped into view behind us!

Nic saw the fear in my eyes instantly and whirled around.

"Klaus what are you doing?" a man said. He was slightly shorter than the other one yet still in an orange jumpsuit. He glared angrily at seeing Mason on the ground before lifting his eyes back up lock on us.

Nic or Klaus maybe was his full name backed up slightly, his arms moving like he was making sure I stayed behind him. I stepped closer, hiding my head near his shoulder as I felt his hand find mine and grip it tightly.

The man in front of us moved his own hand to run it over his shaved head as his eyes were still focused hard on us. I could see dried blood on his white t shirt by his shoulder. Had he been wounded in the crash? It looked nasty.

"What the hell are you doing with another woman here? Who the fuck is she? Wasn't one enough? I still haven't gotten my hands on the doc and you get two woman all to yourself!" the young man said almost snarling with rage.

Nic stiffened as his hand still clutched mine. "Kai. Just back off. She was the co pilot of the plane. She is alone and terrified. I was just trying to help." I saw Nic raise his one hand not tangled with mine to try to calm him down. Nic shifted back and forth on his feet and bent his head. "I will get you Elena, Parker. I will. I know our deal."

What the hell? I jerked my hand out of his in disbelief. Nic was going to hurt Elena? Damon, the con that was in love with her and they were engaged...that Elena?!

I felt him reaching for me almost instantly again and I backed up more.

The man ahead of us was glaring at Nic. "You better. Or your brother is dead. What the hell happened to Mason?"

Nic's hands fell to his sides likely seeing I was not coming closer to him again. "That ass tried to hurt her!" Nic bit out between clenched teeth. "She just wanted to get away from him."

Kai stepped forward much to quickly as he pulled a gun from where he must have been holding it behind his back. "I'll hurt her if you don't get me Elena, Mikaelson!" he snapped back, his voice cutting. But then I saw his eyes light up as he stepped closer and Nic raised his arms at his sides in surrender. Kai kept coming closer. "Get away? Do you mean you know where she was going? She could lead us to the doc?"

Oh God no! I felt sick at the iciness of his voice. Nic had told me he knew where the cave was that we were hiding in. And this monster had his brother?! I backed away even further not sure if anyone was safe here anymore.

The man Kai pushed Nic up against the tree behind him and held the gun under his chin, forcing his neck up. I stood behind the tree shaking, my fingers gripping the rough bark in my fear. The young man's eyes moved to me and roved down my body. "Don't you dare think of running sweetie. Or you will find a bullet in your skull." Nic fought his grip, growling at him and cursing. I shook my head rapidly back and forth and stayed put. Oh no what else could go wrong?

"Do you know where she is Klaus? Are you holding out on me?" Kai's voice was raised in menacing curiosity as I saw the wicked smirk on his face.

Nic was silent and I was holding my breath. He wouldn't tell him...would he?

"Or..." Kai turned back to me. "Maybe I should just ask you...You know where Elena is...don't you?"

"Leave her alone Kai!" Nic fought again, his voice raised and angry. He pushed him back and again stood in front of me his arms out to keep Kai from getting past him.

Kai laughed. "You are so brave Mikaelson. I could have shot you right now for that."

"But we both know you won't, don't we? You need me. You need my connections to get the hell off this rock!" Nic spit at him.

Kai nodded to him. "Fine. You get me Elena yourself and I will leave this one alone. But you better not screw me! I already gave you the pregnant stewardess and you just keep pushing things!" I let out the breath I was holding. He what? I was so happy Nic had managed to keep another creep from hurting me but he had taken another woman? I didn't know what to think.

I turned back around to leave. I would find my way back to Ric and Enzo. They were probably looking for me already.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Kai yelled at me. I whirled back around feeling another chill up my spine. Nic strode forward quickly, closing the distance between us. He gripped my arms and bent his head right to my ear.

"He will find them if you leave now. Somehow I just know he will follow you. You need to stay with me!" His whispered voice was strained with more worry.

I jerked myself out of his grip on my arms. "Like hell I do. You don't need me. You are going to betray Elena all on your own!" I was furious as I glared at him.

Kai stepped closer. "So you _do_ know where she is?" he mused thoughtfully.

I stuttered and closed my eyes. "I...uh...don't. I just..."

"Just leave her the hell alone Parker and I will get you everything you need. She stays with me. That's the deal." Nic was between us and had spun back around to Kai.

"I don't need a new deal. You got the stewardess and the other prisoners need to have some fun too. They are getting restless and need some way to unwind."

I gasped knowing with glaring clarity what he meant and found myself cowering against Nic's back no matter how scared and unsure of him I was. He reached for my hand again and I took it.

"I did not! If it wasn't for you and your goons going after Salvatore I would have had her! But damn you, when you made us all run after him and the bitch got away." He spun back my way and pulled me into his arms. "I just want some payment for all I'm doing for you!"

No! He could not mean that! I was freaking out and trying to get out of his arms. His mood swings were giving me whiplash.

Kai backed up and laughed again, tucking the gun back in his pocket. "Alright! You win Klaus. Keep her. But if your don't get me Elena and off this damn island then you will be watching while I have her myself while you bleed out!

I could not believe what I was hearing and was still trying to get out of his iron grip on my wrists. "Nic let go of me!" I tried but I knew if he wanted to hang onto me I had no hope in getting free.

Kai laughed again. "She doesn't want you buddy! Maybe you should just let me take her. I can show her a good time."

I froze and stopped fighting. If they were not going to let me go then I knew Nic was the safer of the two of them.

"Nope, you already said she was mine. So I will take her back to the beach and you will leave us the hell alone and make sure the other cons do the same. If you want my help you do things my way!" The next second I felt him lift me up over his shoulder and carry me back toward the beach. I didn't fight him. I was too scared of the other guy. He looked crazed, like really not all there and I wanted no part of that.

But now I knew Ric would be looking for me and I hated worrying him. He and Jenna had been my rock when I was so torn apart at losing Tyler. And now I would be scaring him again with not knowing where I was and I hated that.

The further we got away from Kai that I saw was still behind I felt Nic's grip loosen on me. "Caroline, just relax. I said it before...I am not going to hurt you. I didn't want to take you back to the beach but right now that is our best option."

I listened to his pleading voice as he carried me out into the clearing by the beach. I could see men almost right away and they started converging on us as we got closer. Nic put me down behind him and I grabbed for his arm as the other men got closer. I was terrified of the looks in their eyes. They were looking me up and down and seeing my long bare legs. I was so glad that Nic had given me his shirt. It was one more layer to hide from these creeps eyes.

"Get the fuck back!" he yelled out his eyes darting back and forth to all the cons around us. "She is not a toy and sure as hell not for you."

I heard mumbling from some of the men talking to each other in hushed tones as Nic backed us up more and away from them.

"Anyone have a problem with that then lets fight! But may I remind you that I snapped the spine of the last guy that dared to challenge me!" Nic gloated and I admit even I was scared of how angry he sounded. I kept my head down behind his shoulder but my eyes roamed the group and watched to see who would challenge him.

Kai stepped out of the trees too and nodded his confirmation of what Nic had just said as the men looked at him. "He's right. He is doing something for me. And unless you can get me a way off this island...he gets what he wants!" My head fell to Nic's shoulder in relief as one by one they slowly backed off and turned to leave.

He grabbed for my hand again and I took it without hesitation. Nic led me slowly past the men who did not stop ogling me and to the far side of the beach and into a larger cave just by the rocks. He let go of my hand and let me walk in ahead of him. "I'm sorry about all this. But you will be safe here Caroline." I nodded to him as I watched him settle down on the ground at the front of the cave. I slid down the wall myself and leaned my head in my hands.

There was nowhere to run. I was trapped here for who knows how long. I pulled Tyler's ring out from under my dress and let the chain run up and down through my fingers. I missed him. I was scared and wet and cold and shivering and I had no idea how the hell I was going to get safe again.

* * *

Damon's POV

My Beauty was sleeping so soundly in my arms and now it seemed like it was my turn for sleep to elude me. I was laying on my back staring up at the glittering ceiling of the cave. Elena was curled up on my bare chest and breathing deeply, her one arm draped over my stomach and holding tight to my side. I shifted my arm under her and pulled her body in closer and her leg over me curled in tighter around me. I loved how peaceful she looked in my arms. She was my peace through everything that we had been through.

Right now though I felt anything but peaceful. My mind would not stop going over and over how anyone had used the serum to slow down their heartbeat before. All that I had known about how it worked. Had I done it right? Had I gotten the correct time line for administering the antidote? It was my best friends life on the line and I could not stop analyzing everything about what had happened to him.

He had to wake up. I needed him. Bonnie needed him and he couldn't just be gone. He had so much to live for.

I shifted my position cradling Elena in my arms as I looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed, the peace of sleep still soothing her features. I sighed deeply. I would never get over how incredible she looked curled up against me. It felt like just yesterday that I was begging her to understand that I wasn't a terrorist. My hands clenched around the steel of the fence between us as I pleaded with her to believe me.

And now here she was, the woman that I had fallen in love with the first moment I saw her. I saw the pain and sadness in her eyes as she looked at me that first day in the infirmary. She was mine now, my fiance and my forever, laying in my arms naked and bare emotionally as well as physically. She had trusted me implicitly to love and protect her and I could not be more honored to be hers. She had felt safe to share with me about her past and didn't judge me about my life as an agent. She loved me, all of me.

I ran my thumb down her cheek, smoothing a stray hair from where it was tickling her nose and she was wrinkling it in the cutest way. She made a soft noise at my touch and I wondered if she was waking up. I watched enraptured, as her beautiful brown eyes opened just a bit and she nuzzled in closer to my side.

"M mm Damon," she mumbled against my skin. I gazed lovingly down at her and ran my fingers through her silky chocolate locks.

"Hmm?" I whispered. I shifted my body lower so I was laying on my one arm bent under my head and leaned my forehead to hers. "Are you awake baby?"

She yawned in reply and I smiled so wide at how damn cute that looked.

"Mmm hmm, but I feel SO relaxed in your arms Damon. I wish we could stay like this forever."

I laughed at that and my finger went to tug gently on her bottom lip. "I know Beauty. I wish that too. It feels surreal to be with you like this. Like I'm dreaming and I don't ever want to wake up."

Elena lifted her head and saw her half open eyes gazing on me with so much love. "I don't want this to be a dream though Damon. I want you to be real. I have been alone so long and I still can't believe you are real. Someone as amazing as you loves me."

I sat myself up more and pulled her onto my lap, keeping the blanket over us. "I'm the lucky one baby. _You_ are amazing and a dream come true. I just wish there wasn't so much danger all around us."

She nodded at me and laid her head on my chest. "Is that why you can't sleep honey?"

Lifting my hand to run it through her hair more as I pressed a kiss to her head, I nodded to her. "Yeah, partly. I feel like I just can't relax till I get you out of here and safe behind doors we can bolt shut and seal out all the evil that's out there." I cradled her against me and spun her so she was trapped under my body. "I want to throw you into my bed and never let you leave. Is that wrong?" I gazed down in her intoxicating brown eyes. "Is it wrong to want you all to myself and hide us from the world?"

She beamed up at me and pulled my lips down on hers. I opened my mouth in automatic reaction to her probing tongue and delved in to taste her. Every kiss she gave me had me melting with need. Another part of me was very awake and just as hungry for her as my lips were. My hardened length was pressing against the inside of her thigh as she cradled my head in her hands. Her hips were thrusting up rubbing herself on my body, showing me how very much she wanted me too.

"No Damon, its not wrong to want to hide away, just us. I want that too. I want you to carry me into your apartment and barely get the door open before you slam me against it, holding me up in your arms as you kiss me so deeply."

I felt her wiggle her hips more. I could feel how wet and ready for me she was and I groaned into her mouth. She kissed me more before pulling back again. "I want you to strip me down before we even get to your room." She angled her hips more and I pushed into her in one smooth motion, with all the finesse of a practiced lover.

"Ahh, God Elena," I gritted through my teeth She felt like heaven in my arms. I could not get close enough to her, even being buried deep inside her.

She grinned up at me, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight shining down on us. "I want you to lay me down on your bed..."

I pulled back out and slammed my hips back into her as she pulled my lips back down to hers again, plundering my mouth again before pulling back to breath, "And look at me just like you are doing now..."

Another thrust and she met my hips with the crashing of her own as she kissed me again. "I want you to tangle our fingers together, and push into me, filling me up with all you have to give."

"Oh baby, I want that too," I gasped out pulling back and slamming back into her harder and faster, my hands snaking up her arms to tangle our fingers together, just like she wanted in her fantasy of us home and safe in my apartment.

Elena was smiling more, her lips swollen from our passionate kisses as she gazed up at me above her. "I want to grip your strong arms baby. Feeling your muscles clench as I feel your body over me, protecting me, caging me in under you as you rock into me over and over." She kissed me again and I felt the electricity of her touch racing through me.

Damn her words as we got closer and closer to the edge, were like honey and so sweet and tender. I loved hearing how she felt with me, what everything I was doing, how I was loving her meant so much to her.

"I love how safe I feel in your arms Damon. How perfect it feels to run my nails down the taunt muscles in your back, feeling every touch of mine have you tremble and shiver in my embrace." She lifted her hips up to crash into mine as I swallowed hard, a moan climbing up my throat as we kissed again, deeper, with wild unbridled passion.

"Damn baby, you feel SO fucking perfect," I choked out as I felt the sensations rising and falling, the crests building as I grabbed hard on her hips, my hands splayed out gripping her sweaty skin in my hands. I felt her fingers clenching tight on my shoulders before sliding down my back as she whimpered my name. I was so close but I fought the feelings trying to free fall me away from her and into the clouds.

Her nails dug deeper in the skin of my waist and my ass as I slammed into her again. "I love all the little noises, the moans, the way you whimper my name when you are so close Damon. Your voice is like a ribbon of velvety melted chocolate in my ear as you come."

God damn it, this woman had no fucking idea what she did to me. I was falling deeper in love with her just hearing all the things she loved about me.

Her thighs were tightly wrapped around me, cradling me in her warmth and I groaned against her shoulder, my head dropping to taste more of her skin. She was squeezing me so perfectly, her inner muscles quivering around me. I took a nipple in my mouth, suckling greedily and her hands flew to my hair, tugging on it as I pleasured first one breast and then the other.

"God Damon, ahh," she cried out as my thrusts were faster and harder, my hands pulling her body deeper and closer in every way. I swirled my tongue around her red bud, nipping gently and watching her eyes with rapt attention. She threw her head back, her chest pushing her breast deeper into my mouth as her fingers pulled harder on my dark hair. "So...close...baby."

Hell I knew she was, I could feel it in every way and I saw the exact moment she fell over in oblivion. She looked angelic with the stream of moonlight shining down on her naked body, with a light sheen of sweat on her glistening chest, her breasts full and flushed, the blood rushing so close beneath the surface of her skin. Her legs were tangled around mine, her hips pressed closer as her head thrashed back and forth on the soft blanket beneath us.

In amidst her own euphoria she lifted her head to lock her eyes with mine, her gaze unrelenting in its intensity. "Come for me Damon," she breathed out...and fucking hell I did. With raging gusto I emptied all I was into her as our eyes stayed locked on each other. I didn't want that moment to end.

My body finally betrayed me and I could not hold myself up over her any longer and fell to bury my head in the crook of her neck. I heard her rapid breathing start to slow down as we started coming down from our high. Damn I just couldn't get enough of her. Everything about her felt amazing and I craved it like a moth to the flame. I think that was like 3 or 4 times already tonight? We were insatiable.

"Well as incredible as that was," I finally breathed out. "I wasn't asking you for more sex baby. I really wasn't. I know this is all new to you and I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you for anything."

Elena smiled, and I tilted my head to study her expression. "I'm not Damon. Really. Feeling this close to you...when I had never done this with anyone...I don't know. I can't get enough of how incredible it feels to have you love me like this, wrapped around me, in me. Its unbelievable."

I felt her fingers up in my hair, curled among the dark strands as she looked at me. "Its never felt this way for me. Ever. I think its because I love you so much Elena. Everything is heightened because of how deeply I love you."

"I love you too. Its the most incredible feeling in the world to be loved and to love you." Her face grew more somber. "But I know you were worried before. You looked scared and troubled Damon and you know you can tell me anything right?"

There was my girl again, being amazing. "I do...I know I can trust you and tell you anything." I shifted my body where we were still joined and pulled out and laid more beside her, still giving her more kisses against her neck and jaw. "I'm just worried about Enzo. I know I did everything I could to make sure he would wake up but I'm still worried about him."

Elena tilted her head more and found my eyes. "Well we don't have to wait till morning to check on him if you want Damon. We are both awake here, obviously and it still the middle of the night. So if you want we can go now and see if there is any change." Her eyes were bright as she studied me.

"You would do that?" I smiled at her. I nuzzled closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"I would do anything you need baby. If you are worried I want to help you." Elena sat up pulling the blanket up over her chest. "Its not nearly daylight and I'm sure its probably more risky to walk around the island in the day time anyway. If you want to go, then lets go."

I sat up beside her and cupped her face in my hands. "Okay. Then lets go. Maybe then after I see him I will be able to sleep. There is just so much going and so much that has to work out and I just need to know he will be okay. According to the way the serum works he should be awake by now."

"Then lead the way. If it means so much to you I want to do that for you." I nodded back at her and we got up and started looking for our clothes.

I stood up and pulled on my boxers and my jeans that were a few feet away. I saw my love looking around the cave floor for her clothes and I found her red lace bra over where my jeans were. She had slipped on the lace panties by the time I had come back to her, holding out her bra. "Looking for this?" I whispered. She had wrapped the blanket around her as she looked around for her clothes.

My damn body thought she looked so hot like that and it could not get enough of everything about her. I tugged on the blanket and she let it fall to her feet as I pressed her against the cave wall behind her, her naked breasts against my bare chest. She lifted her eyes to find mine and I moved in caressing her lips with my own as I pressed my body against hers just gently against the rock wall.

"Fuck baby, you look so hot like that." I could feel her tight nipples brushing against my chest as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling my lips down to her again.

She pulled back, tugging on my hair to pull my head down and her mouth was right by my ear. "We are never going to leave if we don't get dressed Damon. You need to let me get dressed."

I pouted when her eyes met mine again. My bottom lip was out in a full on award winning, panty dropping pout. I even added the puppy eyes. "Oh I know Beauty," I practically whimpered bending down more, my hands sliding down her sides to cradle her hips as I captured a nipple in my mouth, winding my tongue around it teasingly. She groaned and I saw her head fall back against the wall. "If it was up to me I would never let you get dressed again. It's a fucking sin to hide your delicious body from me."

I knew that line had affected her and I literally felt her tremble from head to toe in my arms. But I also knew we had agreed to go check on Enzo and more exploring her with my tongue and fingers could wait till we got back. I groaned suckling her nipple deep in my mouth before pulling back again and looking up between my dark lashes to see her eyes on mine.

"I know. I know. I was the one that said we should go check on my bestie." I whined and straightened back up. I kissed a path up the middle of her chest and her jaw till I pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. I backed up so none of her skin was in range of my exploring mouth and let out a deep breath. Bending down I picked up the bra where I had dropped it a few moments ago and helped her arm in and did up the clasp. She smiled at me and I wondered if she had any idea how hard backing away from her was.

"Oh I almost forgot. I tucked your pants in the bag before we left Ric before." I moved to dig in the bag and produced her pants she had changed into on the plane. "I figured you might not want to go running around the woods at night in that sexy lace dress." She moved forward from the wall still half naked and took them from my hands.

"Thank you Damon. You think of everything." She slipped them on and I held out the hoodie she had worn before and helped her into it.

"There you go baby. Will you be warm enough?" I found myself constantly making sure she was okay in any and every circumstance. She untucked her hair from under the hood and shook it out to let the silky strands fall all over her back. Nodding to me she stepped over to where she had taken off my shirt earlier that night and picked it up and helped my arms into the sleeves. I shivered at the feeling of her fingers on my naked skin as she buttoned it up.

Everything with us felt so charged with electricity and intense emotion. I could not wait to get her back here and naked again in my arms. I grabbed up Ric's jacket that I had adopted and determined I was not going to give back and put on my socks and boots. I lifted my hand to hers and smiled at her as she slipped on her sandals.

"All ready?" She nodded back at me, lacing her fingers with mine and I scooped up the gun and the mags of bullets to tuck in my pockets and led her to the rocks. Just a quick trip, a few miles or so in the dark and we could be back here easily before dawn. I helped her up the rocks smiling at her determination to climb by herself and gave her ass a squeeze as I lifted her up to the surface. She squealed and looked back at me with mock disapproval.

"Sorry baby. You just looked to damn cute wiggling that hot ass as you climbed." I smiled back at her licking my lips. "Lets just go before I take you back down here, strip you and never let you leave this cave till morning."

"Okay, okay Damon,"she giggled at me. "Lets go. We will be back in no time and I can lay in your arms all night long. I promise." I nodded back to her and as she made her way to the surface and I climbed out after her.

* * *

Caroline's POV

I didn't know how long I had sat there against the wall of the cave before I looked up. I didn't know how to feel at all. Nic was protecting me but he was going to somehow find Elena and hand her over to that monster Kai to save his brother? How could he do that? I glanced up to where he was still sitting. He looked like he hadn't moved either. I studied him from behind my eyelashes.

He looked tired and I knew it must be late. He looked like he was choosing to sleep in the doorway to the cave like he was the shepherd protecting his sheep from the wolfs at night. The cons out there sure felt like wolves.

I lifted my leg before I felt it go completely asleep under me and let out a small whimper. Turning my leg I saw a large gash likely from the branches that had brushed by me as I ran. I looked up to see Nic making his way over and bringing a flashlight with him.

"Are you alright Luv?" he asked me gently. I nodded that I was fine but he must have seen the blood on my leg and bent down more to examine it. I watched as his hand slowly gripped my leg tilting it to the light and I saw the gash was much worse that I had thought seeing it now in the bright light. It had seemed to stop bleeding but it was deep and jagged along my calf.

Nic was up and heading back to the entrance of the cave. "Stay there. I will be right back," he instructed firmly. I nodded without a word. I knew there were more cons past the safely of the cave and I was not wanting to run into any of them. He was back in a couple minutes and holding a some things in his hands. He dumped them down in front of me and then sat down in the dirt at my feet.

I gasped out as he lifted my leg onto his lap and examined the cut again more carefully. "I'm okay Nic really."

"No you are not," he retorted with a frown. "That cut is deep, it needs stitches."

"Well Elena is not here and from what I heard she is the only doctor." I frowned right back at him.

He smirked at me holding up a little case. "Well don't count me out that easily Caroline." My eyes widened as I saw him opening up a little sewing case.

"Wait. What? _You_ are going to sew me up?" I knew my voice sounded slightly higher in pitch at the thought of that.

Nic looked up at me his blue green eyes a lite with something I couldn't place. His one hand was still on my leg and it seemed like he was massaged it between his fingers. "Do you trust me?"

I nearly laughed at that. How the hell could he even ask that? I knew him for like 5 minutes here in the grand scheme of things. It took my almost a year to trust Tyler after what I had been through. Every touch felt like it brought all the horrible memories back. It had been a long road for him to get me comfortable with any touch and trusting his intentions.

"Umm. No I don't trust you," I snapped at him maybe a little too harshly. "Sure you have been there for me and saved me from getting hurt but that doesn't mean I trust you or that you can stitch up my leg! Are you some kind of a doctor too?"

Nic smiled at that. Maybe he liked my bluntness. Most people didn't. "Fair enough. I get that. No I'm not a doctor but I have been around enough to know how to repair something like that. But it might hurt more." He moved back again and rummaged around on the ground and I saw him digging in a bag behind him.

"Here, this might help." He held up a little bottle and passed it to me. I studied it in my hand.

"Tequila? Really? Where did you get that?"

Chucking he grinned at me. "It was floating around in the plane after we crashed. I assumed they were from the beverage cart. Help yourself, it should numb the pain at least somewhat."

Now _that_ I agreed with. I twisted the top off and guzzled down some of the warm liquid. I almost choked at how it burned going down my throat and I heard Nic laugh again.

"What!?" I snapped at him and watched him pull out another bottle.

"Nothing." His smile fell but I could still see the amusement in his eyes.

"So the pretty girl can't drink!" I spit out again. "I haven't had anything to drink in ages. Not since before the man that nearly raped me reeked of alcohol as he leaned over me to destroy me."

Nic looked back up at me, all traces of humor gone. "I'm so sorry Caroline. I had no idea. You don't have to drink anything." His face was drawn in another frown like it had really hurt him to hear that something as simple as tequila reminded me of my near rape. How would he have known? He was right about that.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" I snapped at him. I knew I could have been nicer but right now that wasn't what I was thinking about.

Nic smiled sadly. "Well maybe because you remind of someone. Someone I was close to and lost in a car accident. I know you lost your husband and I lost the woman I loved too." He looked up at me and I was staring at him silently. I had no idea what to say.

"I believe she could still wake up. She is on life support but the doctors told me she was brain dead from the crash. But I didn't know how to let go and so I have kept her on life support hoping for a miracle."

Wow that was deep. My heart hurt for him and I knew that pain. The pain that I felt every time I walked back into the hospital room seeing Tyler get weaker and thinner every day."I'm so sorry Nic," I mumbled with my head down.

His hand went out to and I realized he was going to take the bottle from me and I shook my head stubbornly. "No, I need to face fears eventually and with you not being a doctor I'm sure this will hurt like a bitch." I changed the subject not even sure how else to respond to his pain.

I smiled trying to lighten the mood and Nic smiled back and I was surprised at how easy going we had been talking even about deep things like losing the people we loved. He was an inmate at a prison being flown to Europe or the Middle East to rot in their prisons. Why was I even laughing and enjoying my time with him? Tyler's death was still way too fresh it had only been a couple months. I was not ready to jump into anything and sure as hell not with a wanted man! But I connected with him and understood his pain and his vulnerability was drawing me in.

"Suit yourself Luv," he shrugged and I watched him lean down ready to pour some of it on my wound. I cringed before he had even done it but nodded stiffly to him that I was ready. Hell yeah it burned and I cried out from between my closed lips.

"Sorry," he mumbled and I just turned my head. I felt tears slip from my eyes and I wiped them away quickly. I grabbed up the bottle of tequila and took another swallow. The tingly feeling felt great this time to combat the pain.

Nic stood up suddenly and I watched him reach for his belt and undo it. My eyes widened and I started backing away on the floor of the cave. What the hell was he doing?

Nic must have senses my fears right away and held up his hand. "Relax. I'm getting this for you to help you with the pain."

I watched him pull his belt from the loops and hand it to me. I looked up at him confused but when he sat back down with no other intentions I let out the breath stuck in my throat.

"Its for you to bite on to help with the pain Caroline." He frowned at me again and put and hand on my shoulder to turn me back toward him. "Why are you trembling Luv. I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I meant it. Are you that scared of me?" His voice was low, and I could hear the sadness in his tone, the pain that I didn't trust him that he wouldn't hurt me.

I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You are right. I am scared. But I shouldn't have reacted like that. I didn't mean to, its just..." I struggled with the right thing to say. "Its just my body reacts faster than my head ever since I was attacked and it so hard to trust anyone anymore."

The hand that he had on my shoulder rubbed down my arm in a way he hoped soothed me I guessed. When I looked back in his eyes they were darker blue, dense like a forest at night and glassy like he was feeling the emotion of my fears. "I wish there was something I could do to help those fears darling. That is no way to live, scared of everyone and thinking everyone has ill intentions towards you."

I sniffled, nodding to him. "I know. But I don't know how else to feel. I want to live again, but I have no idea how to do that." I didn't know why I was sharing all this with this man. He seemed to know how to penetrate the walls I had built up around myself.

Nic backed up and pulled my leg on his lap again. "Well lets just get you sewn up and then we can face whatever comes after that. But please use my belt. It will help," he pleaded with me. I watched him get out the needle. "Any color preferences?" He held up the box of spools. "You seem like a purple girl. All bright and girlie."

I laughed at that and took another swallow of the tequila. "I used to be. But now girlie little Caroline is more of a dark, empty version of herself. So black is fine Nic."

I saw the frown on his face at that and I knew he was hurting for my pain. Why would a strange man be caring about my feelings? This was new and didn't know what to do with it. But despite his thinking I should choose a bright girlie color I watched him scoop up the black and thread it through the needle.

"This is the part that will hurt," he looked up at me nodding. I understood and took one more swallow finishing the tiny bottle of alcohol and folded up his belt and put it between my teeth. I passed him a nervous look and then closed my eyes.

A muffled cry came from my lips as I felt the needle digging under my skin and then again and again to stitch up the cut. I kept my eyes sealed shut and just waited for it to be over.

"Caroline," Nic's voice whispered into the damp air between us. "You can open your eyes now. All done." I slowly peeked out at him, pulling the belt from my lips and looked down to see the torn skin all neatly sewn back up on my calf. "Feel free to release your grip on my arm anytime," he mumbled in a low tone.

I swung my head fast toward his arm and sure enough the one he had not been using to sew with I had a clinging grip on, that I had not even realized. I unlatched my nails from his skin, seeing little crescent indents. "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize..."

"Its okay. I'll live and now by the looks of it you will too." He bent to examine more of my legs and the backs of each. "That looks to be the worst injury. The rest are not nearly as deep." He turned back around and lifted a wet cloth to my bare legs and began to wipe away the streaks of blood.

I just leaned back on my hands and watched him sooth every injury, wiping away all traces of the rough branches that hit me. Before I could refuse he looked up and studied my face and I felt his one hand curl behind my neck, gently holding my head still as he wiped away more blood on my face. I had tasted blood at my lips from a branch that whipped at me as I ran and now felt him dabbing the cloth to that spot as I winced.

"Sorry," he said again and I laughed that he seemed to constantly be apologizing and nothing was his fault.

"It's okay. Really," I tried again to get him to stop doting on me. It made me feel really off and I had no idea how to respond to any of it. Did he really care about me? I could still feel his fingers in my hair behind my head as he wiped the cloth along my lips and jaw before lifting it to a cut on my eyebrow and I winced again.

I stared at his face, watching him studying me and no doubt making sure every sign of my scratches was gone. He was so tender and I felt a strange stirring in my belly when our eyes met.

Nic looked deeply at me, his eyes darkening in the dim light of the discarded flashlight. I swallowed hard still feeling his hands in my hair. His gaze fell to my lips and I felt my heart pounding harder and faster. The fear of the unknown was back and I pulled away fast and turned my head.

He dropped his hand and his eyes fell away from me as the small space was plunged into silence. I had no idea what was going on. Was he going to kiss me? I curled back up against the wall, tucking my knees up to my chest before I dared look back at him still unmoving.

Nic lifted his head finally. "I...umm… I shouldn't have..." he stumbled over his words.

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" a voice carried from further away and I gasped when I saw the other man Kai just leaned casually against the wall of the cave. "You should be focusing on getting me the hell out of here not making goo goo eyes at the girl." He had his legs crossed at the ankles and clicked his tongue chidingly at us as he started walking into the cave.

Nic stood up fast and was in front of me in a second keeping himself between Kai and me, flipping his knife open. "Get out of here Parker. I told you she was none of your business!" His voice was like venom from a snake. Smooth and yet lethal in its delivery.

"Well um buddy, something has come up and you and I need to talk, like now. I gave you lots of time to deflower the hot girl but by the looks of it you just enjoyed playing doctor and she is still all dressed. Your loss."

I could hear Nic practically growl at him and clench his fists at his sides as I stood up but stayed behind him as I saw him close his knife.

"So your time is up for now," Kai continued. "And we need to talk."

"So talk," Nic spit out.

Kai's eyes widened and he leaned forward with his hand over his mouth. "In front of your girl? Okay um sure. Well your baby brother came back from us sending him and Brady and that other creep Fredrick up the mountain." Kai crossed his arms in front of him and I saw him wince just slightly. "But here's the kicker. He came back alone just a few minutes ago and as he was climbing down the cliffs he said Fredrick flew past him to the bottom. And when he checked on him at the base of the cliff the guy had a bullet hole through his fucking heart!"

I held my hand to my mouth at that. I knew Ric and Damon and Elena had headed up through the valley to to highest part of the island to get a signal on the satt phone. Did they run into those cons up there?

"But my brother is okay?" I heard Nic ask.

"Yes, he's fine...for now. But I don't like what happened and I don't trust anyone. So here is where you fit in. I found some pills for now, so I will be well enough to make the hike. You are going to take me up where we can get a signal and show me that you have someone coming."

He had needed pills for something? I studied him from behind Nic's shoulder. What was wrong with him? He looked tired and his skin slightly flushed and I could see a sheen of sweat on him but I could not tell what else was wrong.

"And if I don't?" I heard Nic snap at him. I didn't know why but I reached out and ran my hand down his arm and I felt him relax almost instantly and grip my fingers between his at his side.

Kai shrugged. "Well… then we revisit the safety of your beloved brother." He leaned back, turning back to the entrance of the cave. "Bring him!" And I saw a man get tossed to the ground in the cave and groan as another man held him down holding a gun to his head.

"Kai watch it. You piss me off and you won't get anything you want." Nic yelled at him. "Tell your pit bull guard to let go of my brother!"

Kai gave a quick nod to the man holding the Nic's brother down and let him up. Nic's brother looked much thinner and was definitely younger. His shorter dirty blond hair messy and he too wore an orange jumpsuit. Maybe most of the guys could not find other things to wear. I wondered how Nic had found jeans a t shirt. The shirt I had wrapped around me right now.

Kol stumbled back towards us and I watched as Nic pulled him into a hug, his hand on his head. They stood like that for a few moments before Nic turned and motioned Kol to stay behind him.

"Okay! So now family reunion is over. Julian will stay here and make sure that your precious brother and your girl stay put like the cute little collateral they are so easy to manipulate Mikaelson!"" Kai laughed and slapped a gun in my hand. "Take it, you promised me Salvatore and the Doc and you can't fight them with a damn pocket knife!"

Nic cursed at him tucking the gun in the back of his jeans. I felt him reach for my hand again and squeeze it before turning to me. "Just stay here Caroline. Kol will watch after you. Just stay with him and I will be right back." His eyes were squinting slightly at me waiting for an answer and I nodded to him.

He cupped my face and smiled at me. "I will be right back. I promise." Nodding to his brother who gave him a curt nod back he stepped forward away from us. "Let just get this over with." Nic stood right in front of Kai, and glared at him. "If anything happens to either of them. You are dead! You get that?" He walked right by Kai and out of the cave without waiting for an answer and I knew he was so angry to be leaving. Kai tossed a walkie it looked like to the guy that was supposed to be guarding us and then he was out of sight into the night.

I slid back down the wall and closed my eyes. I had no idea what all this meant but I wished I could contact Ric somehow. I knew he must be worried about me. I didn't even know when they got back. Maybe if I told them about the mysterious stranger before they left they might have some idea where to look for me. But I didn't even know why I didn't say anything. It felt so unreal to me as well and I knew they were upset that I had gotten lost and nearly gotten Damon killed because they were out looking for me. Ric has assured me things were okay but I still felt like an outsider in all that was going on. I had pulled away from people so much after I was attacked and even more so after I lost Tyler that I just didn't know how to be around people anymore. Nic was the first person besides Ric to even care and notice my feelings and I really wondered why.

But he was gone now and was practically a puppet for this Kai creep. He wanted to keep his brother and I safe so he would do whatever he wanted. And who knew what that all meant. I sighed and put my head in my hands again.

Everything was such a mess right now.

* * *

Damon's POV

"Elena, are you okay?" I turned back to her as I heard her whimper. Her hand was still tight in mine as we walked and I was keeping her as close to me as possible to avoid the branches of the trees. But apparently I couldn't keep every branch from hitting her.

"Yeah Damon I'm fine. The wind isn't helping that all. I just hope it doesn't rain again," she replied.

"Well you said you wanted to dance in the rain every chance you got. So if it rains again I say we enjoy it." I smiled down at her tilting her chin up for her eyes to meet mine. "You remember me saying you should imagine the rain as my love falling down on you."

My girl laughed and nuzzled her head closer. "I do remember that and how cheesy you thought that was when you said it!" I pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before we kept going in the dim light of the moon.

I had my gun up in the other hand very aware of our surroundings and any slight change in the sounds and wind around us. I was not taking any chances with my precious girls safety. I spun around keeping her behind me as I heard the crack of a branch nearby. We had both been standing still right then so I knew it was not us.

She was already looking up at me with worry on her beautiful face. I held my finger to my lips and she nodded. I leveled the gun under my other hand as I felt her fingers clinging to my side as she stayed behind me. I swung the gun back and forth in the darkness and could not see anyone.

We were not even very far from the underground cave at all yet and had been following the river back toward where Ric and Enzo were. I remembered that Caroline had not been there when we arrived before and I hoped she was okay too. But Ric had told me to focus on Elena and so that was what I had done. We were closer than ever and not just because we had made love more than once but because she felt safe to tell me about her past and her pain. Knowing more about her and how I could help her meant so much to me.

But now, now I was cursing that I thought taking her out into the forest with me was any kind of a good idea. I needed her to safe and protected and even with a gun up in front of us and my body shielding her, I had a bad feeling about this. After my nightmare it felt like everything made me jumpy. Hell I had watched my love die in my arms and the imagery of that scared me more than I had ever been.

I heard another crack of a stick nearby and I pushed Elena back more and leveled the gun at the sound. There was someone there I just knew it! Her hands around my sides tightened and I could hear her trying to control her breathing.

Damn why did we risk going out here!? I was furious with myself but I knew there was nothing we could do about it now. I turned back to her running my hand down her cheek. "Its okay baby. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." I saw her nod slightly as she looked up into my eyes. She was scared there was no doubt about that. But from where the sounds were coming from we couldn't go back toward the waterfall cave. Maybe we should just make a run for it toward Ric and Enz? I swung my head around looking for any more signs of someone as I pulled her into my arms. She buried her face in my chest where the jacket wasn't zipped up and it reminded me so much of the way she held me so tight on the plane as Donovan advanced on us.

This time I didn't even know who was out there. I couldn't see anything in the near darkness. And that felt worse. Unseen enemies were always much worse. You never truly knew what you were walking into.

Then another sound caused me to spin back the other way. I was just about to duck and run in that direction towards Ric and Enzo and now there was someone blocking that way too! I cursed under my breath, my mouth in her hair as I felt her trembling in my arms. I wasn't sure what else to do. We couldn't go back to the cave or forward to my buddy. My eyes narrowed and scanned the area for places to hide. There had to be something!

I saw a thick bush nestled in tight beside a large tree truck. Maybe we could tuck ourselves in there and out of sight. I bent down level with my fiances eyes. "Elena. Someone is out there. Maybe more than one. You need to follow me as quietly as you can." I stroked her cheek and gave a weak half smile. She smiled back, pulling me in for a quick kiss before nodding and taking my hand again.

"I'm scared Damon but I trust you. I do," Elena whimpered.

I kissed her again and smiled down at her. "Good girl. That's all I need."

My head swung back and forth for any more signs of danger as I led her quickly to the thick tall bush. I spread its branches as far as I could motioning her to slip in beside the tree. She bit back soft cries and I knew more branches were hurting her legs no matter how much I tried to help her. I stepped in and tucked myself right against her and she buried her head against my chest again. I held her head to me and kept the gun up with the other hand in front of us.

Closing my eyes I just leaned back against bush, trying to push it back enough to not hurt her but also stay as quiet as possible. There were more sounds, more cracking of sticks on the ground and then the low sound of voices getting closer. Shit! We did not need this. I just wanted to take her back to our cave and be back sleeping each others arms. Instead my Beauty was pressed against me trembling with her eyes closed as the dangers out there got closer and closer.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the distance and started walking closer. I lifted the gun back up but there were too many trees in the way that I didn't have a shot.

"Did you find them!" the voice said. "I was sure I heard her voice! You promised me you would find her!"

Holy shit! I was cringing as I listened knowing for damn sure that Kai was standing out there only a few feet away! No, no, no. Not now! We had done so well avoiding him. I had hoped that the snake up on the waterfall had eaten his ass and I would never have to see his sick face again. I squinted more turning my head enough to see him but he was still partially behind the tree and I could not put a bullet in his damn skull.

Another voice came from a different direction. "No I didn't. And stop threatening me with hurting my brother or you will not live to regret it!" The other man I knew was Klaus.

I saw Kai pull a gun and level it at Klaus. "I want Elena! Fuck I need her! And I need Pretty dead or at least circling the drain. And if you don't find them you might as well say goodbye to baby bro right now!"

I held my breath and I knew Elena could hear everything. Her fingers had found their way under my leather jacket and shirt somehow as I was scanning our surroundings and her fingers were clenched around my bare back.

I saw Klaus advance on Kai and he looked angry and had a gun of his own aimed at him. Hell, maybe they would just kill each other and be done with it? One could hope.

"Ah ah ah," Kai held up a walkie and turned it on. "Julian. Its Kai. Put the girl on."

"Sure boss," came the voice through the walkie as Kai tossed it to Klaus. I had been in the prison a month, well maybe not all that time but I knew voices and that did not sound like Julian.

Klaus cursed and my eyes went wide in confusion the gun in his hand shaking. What girl?

"Nic?!" Came a scared little voice. "Nic he found us! He's here! He's going to hurt me!"

Even Kai looked surprised at that. I was equally surprised. That was Caroline! What was she doing and where the hell was she?

"Caroline!" Klaus was practically yelling into the walkie. "Caroline! What's going on? Who's there?"

There was silence and then more whimpering. "The man you nearly killed...the one that...wanted me...Mmmason."

"Bloody hell!" Klaus looked like he could snap the phone in half.

Damn it so much was going wrong. I still couldn't get a shot off or move without them knowing where we were and now Caroline was in danger too!

Klaus snarled again and advanced on Kai but the bastard still stayed behind the tree where I couldn't shoot him. "He touches her and I will kill you right now!"

Kai actually looked serious for a moment and reached out for the walkie. "Mason. Mason answer me."

There was another long pause and a could hear more whimpers from Caroline. "Yeah, you tell that ass that nearly beat me to death that he is not getting his girl back in one piece. She and brother dearest are all mine to do with what I please now...And this is just my first move..." I heard the sound of a gunshot and a voice cry out.

"NO!" Klaus screamed and cursed again. "Stop him now, or this deal is done!" he hissed out.

Elena was shaking in my arms. I bent my head and kissed Elena on the top of her head. "Its going to be okay baby. We just need to have faith," I whispered right against her ear. "I believe this isn't the end for us or Caroline. I have to believe that." I did my best to comfort her when I was reeling myself. Who the hell got shot?

Kai voice rang out through the darkness. "You said you heard Elena right? Her voice? Out here?" I saw Klaus nod numbly. "You get her for me and I will make sure your brother and the girl are safe."

"You get him to back off right fucking now or there is no deal! Right now! Is my brother and Caroline okay?" Klaus sounded defeated. I had never heard him sound like that the whole time we were on the mission together.

Kai lifted the walkie up again. "They will live," Mason answered back and I knew he must have heard the whole thing.

"But you don't find out more till you get me Elena and proof that we are getting off this damn island." Kai snapped back at him and put the walkie back in his pocket. I watched him hold out the satt phone, the one I needed to get. "You get this working like yesterday. You get me Elena and I will make sure they are okay."

Klaus let out a deep breath and lowered the gun he had aimed at Kai's skull. "Fine! I'll do whatever you want. Then lets go. I can track them and see where they have been. They should not be far."

I shut my eyes and held her tighter. Klaus could track us? What else could he do? Who the hell was he? But Kai had Caroline who somehow he cared about and obviously Kol too to force him to do his bidding.

The men started moving away and their voices got further away. "Elena, baby. Are you okay? We need to move."

She nodded weakly to me and I could see so much fear in her eyes. "Maybe I should just go to him Damon. He will kill you if he finds us together. I can save you."

"No! No way! I am not letting him get his filthy hands on you. We just need to keep moving. If we hide in one place too long he sounds like he will be able to track us. Okay baby. You just need to trust me."

She looked up at me, her brown eyes so dark and I saw tears slipping down her cheeks. She nodded wordlessly and I pulled her lips to mine. I tilted her head and kissed her deeply and groaned as I felt her open to me and whimper into the kiss.

Pulling back and gazed at her, my thumb on her cheek. "We will be okay baby." I knew that I had no idea if that was true but I had to try to console her. I pulled myself as quietly as I could out of the bush and held it back for her to climb out. I grabbed her hand and we raced away the opposite way they had gone.

It felt like the sounds of them were all over and I had gotten turned around a couple times already not knowing where we were going. All I was trying to do was play hide and seek with a man that wanted my fiance as his own person plaything and he likely wanted my head on a plate for all I had done to keep her from him. Not to mention shooting him.

Elena followed behind me, her hand still tight in mine as we scrambled further away from any and all sounds. I had no idea where I was going but figured as long as we could avoid them till at least daylight then we would have more a chance to figure how where we were. The direction seemed to be leading me higher and higher again just like the first night we were here. The hills and dips in the rough ground were difficult to navigate in the near dark.

I finally saw a type of clearing in front of us as I helped pull her up and off the side of the hill we had climbed. There was a loud sound of water below us and leaning over I could see the surf crashing against the rocks. We were nowhere near the beach but had found our way right to the edge of the island somewhere else. I pulled her back and looked down at the wide expanse of emptiness that stretched out in front of us meeting the water below. There was more of a rocky area further to the side of the cliff and we made out way further along the edge of the cliff and I saw more trees just maybe a half a mile away. We were right out in the open now and we needed to get to those trees!

Elena saw me nod ahead of us and she squeezed my hand tighter and we ran towards them. I skidded to a stop as my eyes could hardly believe it as Kai stepped out from behind the closest tree!

I aimed my gun at him and pulled Elena behind me with my other hand. He laughed and moved closer still leveling his gun at me. I backed up more and more but the cliff face was right behind us barely a few feet away. Kai walked closer and closer his eyes sparkling with victory. "Looky, looky, Klaus telling me to come up from this side of the cliff paid off..."

I heard Elena cry out and then heard the sound of a gun on the other side of me and whirled around still trying to keep her away from both men pointing their guns at us. Klaus stepped forward and Kai was on our other side, his grin all the way across his face.

"Drop it Salvatore!" I heard Kai order me. Klaus had his gun pointed at Elena that I was still trying to hide behind me. He cocked it and I felt her bury her head against my side. Kai was still laughing and moving closer and closer to where were were standing trapped at the edge of the cliff. He was nearly jumping with glee at us being caught. "Drop it now Pretty! You are done!"

I cringed at that and heard her sob against me, her arms still tight around my waist. I released the trigger and dropped the gun to the ground and lifted up my hands.

"First things first..." Kai chucked. "You need to know what that felt like..." And the gun went off as I cried out and turned to see blood pouring from my shoulder just like I had shot him before.

God damn it! I fell to my knees reeling from the pain as Elena was crying for me and held her hand to my wound. "No, no Damon," she begged me and I could barely focus on her I was so dizzy from the pain.

Klaus had his gun up and level at us still as Kai moved forward again. I growled, glaring at him as he lifted his gun more, and pointed it to my heart. "My turn.." he hissed out.

I shut my eyes as the sound of another the gunshot echoed...

* * *

I nearly jumped up from my seat. My dirty blonde hair was a mess from me running my hands through it so much. My green eyes felt bloodshot from all the worry and lack of sleep. What had happened? What that just a bad dream?

I grabbed for the phone. "Pilot how much longer?" I waited and heard the monotone voice reply to the same question I had asked over a dozen times on the flight.

"We should be landing soon Agent Salvatore. About 30 minutes."

"Damn it Damon why haven't you called back! I need to know where you are." I shifted more in the seat tightening my belt. He had to call back. The island we had tracked them to was so covered with trees even satellites would not help us locate them and get them out of there safely. But I had woken up from a nightmare that my brother was shot! What the hell was that?

I scraped my hand over my rough stubbled chin and leaned back in the seat. I had dressed in jeans and a casual shirt, to hell with protocol for a Special Agent. But I could not shake the feeling that things were not right. I didn't know what it was but I needed to get down there and fast.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so long again but I needed to get it to that moment and it always seems to take longer to describe it than I thought. I know most of you said you loved longer chapters so this is for you!

What do you think happened? To Damon? Elena? Caroline? Stefan is so close and yet still not there… he needs to get there and help our heroes. Some things changed from what I originally thought would happen in this chapter but we will get to them yet…

UPDATE For those of you waiting for a new chapter I have been down with the worst flu ever the last few weeks and just when it seems to be getting better it started all over again. Fever chills, migraines, and throwing up and aches and cramps and so its been horrible to even try to concentrate on writing. Today the 14th is the first day I finally am able to focus again when some days I could barely open my eyes. So I am working on a new chapter now and about had about 5000 words done before I got sick and am doing my best to finish it up as soon as I can for you here. So sorry for the long time between updates. I will never give up on any of my stories. I Promise


	17. Just Out Of Reach

A/N; Massive apologies of the lateness of this update. We had family emergencies these last few weeks and then my family got hit by the worst flu. I was out for almost 2 weeks myself and then taking care of the kids too once it started hitting them. SO I am so sorry this took so long. I hope you love it all the same and can't wait to hear what you think. Kind of a filler chapter before some major action coming up but it was necessary to get all this information out this way.

Much love and I am hoping to update at least every two weeks over the holidays here hopefully more often but we will see how things go with all of us heath wise and other. If you pray that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks and Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Stefan's POV

I could not get over how real that dream felt. Was my brother in real danger? Had something happened to him? Before everything got so messed up when Lexi didn't come home, Damon and I always had this connection where we could sense the other in trouble. It might just be a brother thing but that was the first clue I had to something being wrong on the flight overseas.

I had woken up in the middle of the night after having fallen asleep on my desk at the office like usual. I had been keeping an eye on my brother's flight, dozed off in the early morning hours and when I woke up there was no plane on the radar. Something had happened to Damon's plane and I was on the phone with the tech department immediately and demanding to see satellite coverage of the area. I had a bad feeling then already and wished I could have sent him with more than just Enzo along as an ally. But then when the plane disappeared from radar I had no idea what to think could have happened to my brother.

Now I could hardly sit still but was strapped in because of the turbulence and just waited out the shifts and dips of the plane as we were almost there. I hated flying which seemed strange to even me because I had still gone on trips with Lex and Damon whenever I could till I had lost her. I did it for her and I would still fight through my fear of flying for her if she was still alive.

There was a buzz on the phone again and I picked it up right away. Hoping there was news about Damon.

"Agent Salvatore, someone wants to speak to you about the mission. He says its urgent."

That puzzled me. Who else would know about this mission? I had made it my personal duty to keep everything hush hush. We were so close to the finish line here too. Just getting Damon and the team to Bulgaria after the deal I made with their government was another step closer to finding out who was responsible for the hit. And I was damn sure that the Serbians who killed my Lex were right along with them.

"Okay put him through," I stuttered. Had I screwed up somehow that someone else knew about our mission? I had no idea what to expect on the call.

"Special Agent Salvatore?" The voice on the other end was crisp and clear and held a distinct English accent.

"Who is this?" I said my eyes narrowed and I wished I knew what was going on.

"I need to know if this is Stefan Salvatore? The man who has a brother Agent Damon Salvatore that was on Air Tran sat 815?"

Now I really didn't know what to say. How the hell did this guy know so much? "Umm, forgive me but I'm not telling you anything till I know who you are? How did you get this number?" I didn't want to give him any more information. He sounded well versed in far too much already.

"I apologize but I need to speak to Agent Salvatore but I can't tell you any more until you confirm with me that I am speaking to the right man. I believe we have a lot to talk about."

Scrambling in my head for what to say I stayed silent. I needed to know more without compromising anything. Why was this guy not giving his name? He must have given the right clearances to speak to me in the first place.

I gripped the phone tighter in my hand. "And why is that?"

The man cleared his throat and I held the phone pressed right to my ear. "Because if this is indeed Special Agent Stefan Salvatore... I think you will want to hear what I have to say... It could save your brother's life..."

* * *

Ric's POV

I knew by now how late it was, that I needed to go looking for Caroline. She had been gone far too long. I was kicking myself now for even suggesting that she go to the river to wash up. I should have waited and gone with her when we got back. But I knew her and knew she hated being sweaty and dirty. She showered at least once a day regularly and was so particular about her hygiene. I thought I was doing her a favor by leaving the shampoos and soap for her so she could go and clean up. Laying on the ground and after the long hike, I felt grimy too and wanted to go find the river myself.

Before I had gone to sleep I had wandered out looking for her but she had been nowhere, at least nearby the river where she should have been. I found the soap and shampoo right at the edge of the water so at least I knew she had made it there. But why didn't she come straight back? The ground had looked like there could have been a scuffle but other than that there had been no sign of anything. I had taken a few minutes to strip down and wash my body and hair before drying off the best I could with extra clothes and headed back.

Now though instead of going back out looking for her I was leaning down beside Damon's best friend and pondering the things he had already said. _Damon needs to find_...Find what? What was he trying to tell me? It had sounded very important too because Enzo had literally forced himself to sit up more to get it out, but collapsed before he could finish what he was saying. So here I was sitting beside an unconscious man waiting for him to wake up again.

I shifted my gaze back to the entrance of the cave as the wind whistled though the fronds hiding us. Should I go back out there and look for her again? I hated not knowing where she was. And it was probably my fault too, since I had suggested her to go to the river to get cleaned up while we were gone. I stood back up and looked around for the flashlight. I would be back quick and hopefully Enzo would not even know I was gone. Pushing the fronds to the side I was just about to step through, feeling the cool breeze against my face, when I heard a gasping breath from behind me.

My eyes widened as I took in the panicked expression on the man's very awake face. Enzo had pushed himself up to sitting and was looking around.

"Hey, hey man." I moved back into the cave. Enzo was already trying to pull himself to his feet and I rushed back to his side. "Hey. Take it easy. You need to stay here. You are far too weak."

The dark haired man froze and leaned back looking like he had understood as he studied me. "What happened? Where is Damon? We crashed didn't we?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. He didn't know what happened? Damon told him that he had done this to himself. He had given himself the injection to stop his heart to make them believe he was dead.

"What do you mean what happened? Do you mean to you?" I asked him, my brows furrowing.

Enzo nodded frantically and before I could stop him he had pulled at his shirt and exposed the bandages covering his near fatal wound. "Yes to me." he snapped at me. "What the hell happened? Where is Damon and who the hell are you?"

* * *

Damon's POV (Previously)

 _"Drop it Salvatore!" I heard Kai order me. Klaus had his gun pointed at Elena that I was still trying to hide behind me. He cocked it and I felt her bury her head against my side. Kai was still laughing and moving closer and closer to where were were standing trapped at the edge of the cliff. He was nearly jumping with glee at us being caught. "Drop it now Pretty! You are done!"_

 _I cringed at that and heard her sob against me, her arms still tight around my waist. I released the trigger and dropped the gun to the ground and lifted up my hands._

 _"First things first..." Kai chucked. "You need to know what that felt like..." And the gun went off as I cried out and turned to see blood pouring from my shoulder just like I had shot him before. I heard Elena's soft voice cry out too._

 _God damn it!_

 _I fell to my knees reeling from the pain as Elena looked to be cringing, her face flooded with tears as she held her hand to my wound. "No, no Damon," she begged me and I could barely focus on her I was so dizzy from the pain._

 _Klaus had his gun up and level at us still as Kai moved forward again. I growled, glaring at him as he lifted his gun more, and pointed it to my heart. "My turn.." he hissed out._

 _I shut my eyes as the sound of another the gunshot echoed…_

* * *

Ric's POV

"You were shot Agent St. John." I said, still not understanding why the man was so freaked out. He scrunched up his face as he stared at me. "Damon told me everything. How you guys are on a mission here from the CIA and he thinks the men you are after crashed the plane. I was the pilot. I was in the cockpit when I heard the gunshot. Damon thought they had killed you. He wanted so much to go out and save you."

"But he was protecting Elena..." Enzo finished what I was going to say. "He loves her."

I nodded back to him. "And they are okay. She has been the one changing your bandages this whole time and Damon is desperately waiting for you to wake up." He looked like he had barely heard me.

"I remember the plane… I was...being beaten up to force Damon to come out..." he mumbled, seeming to be talking to himself. His head was down and he looked lost in his thoughts. He ripped the bandage off his chest and I watched him feel around on his bloody torn skin. "Who shot me?"

Now I really had no idea what was happening. "Umm. We thought somehow you shot yourself. The doctor said your wound was like one in a million. It missed you heart and lungs and any major arteries...everything. An inch in any direction and you could have died right there." I leaned back on the other side of the cave wall and watched him take in all I was saying. "So we thought you somehow shot yourself or at least guided the barrel of the gun after you injected yourself with the serum to slow down your heartbeat."

"I what?" Enzo sat up more and almost too fast and I saw him wince as he shook his dark hair back and forth his expression deadly serious. "I didn't inject myself with anything...What the hell are you talking about?"

This was news to me! I had no idea what had happened. My mouth was hanging open as I heard him again.

"He whispered something to me… Before he shot me he told me to tell Damon to find him when he got off the plane. That he could help us...that he wasn't who he looked like he was..." Enzo's dark eyes were wide as he stared out at me from across the small cave.

I shook my head trying to clear the fog from my brain and remember what happened in that plane…

 _"Say it!" Kai spat out and then another bang echoed and Enzo groaned._

 _"Damon, he wants me to tell you there is no way out. Either you and Elena drown in there or..." there was a long pause. "Or he will kill me."_

 _I watched Damon shut his eyes, his forehead still leaning against the cockpit door._

 _Enzo's voice carried again, sounding nearly frantic. "Don't do it Damon! You have to forget about me! You have to keep..." I heard the another loud noise and a moan as Kai must have hit him again silencing his warning._

 _"Last chance...Your buddy has a gun to his chest. Mikaelson is ready to blow him away. Open the damn door…"_

I jerked my head up.

 _"Mikaelson,"_ I breathed out.

Enzo sat up more and reached forward, grabbing my arm as his eyes locked to mine. "Yes! Mikaelson! It was Klaus! I need to find Damon...now!"

* * *

Damon's POV

I had shut my eyes just waiting for the gunshot. The pain in my shoulder intensified with every gasping breath I took. My eyes fluttered trying to stay open as I felt a cold shiver race through me as I felt the muzzle of Kai's gun against my chest. I hadn't even had a second to find my precious Elena's eyes before the sound of the gun echoed around us on the clifftop.

I had been glaring right at Kai before he shot me, my eyes like pure ice at him for all he was taking away from me, from us and our future. And the next moment I felt a rush of air where he had been standing! I saw in the haze of my vision Kai jerk back, stumble a few steps and fall down and out of sight off the side of the cliff!

Oh my God! I blinked again and again rapidly, hardly believing what I had seen. Was he gone? Dead? I whipped my head around still hearing Elena crying and feeling her hand covering the wound through my shoulder. Forcing my eyes to stay open long enough to focus, I could see Klaus was standing there beside us, his gun raised and smoking in his hand!

Klaus had shot Kai? _He_ had saved us?

"Damon!" I heard Elena again and my gaze went back to her. I could hear her...She was alive...I was alive. I thought he had shot me again or God forbid, turned the gun on Elena. But somehow we were both alive. I sunk down to the ground in relief and felt her arms gripping my shoulders and shaking me. "Damon. Stay with me!" she sobbed. I felt dizzy and weak and could feel the blood pumping from my wound despite her hand trying to cover it. The next second she had ripped off the hoodie I had tucked her in before we left the cave and was using it to stop the bleeding.

My eyes went back to Klaus who had been standing there beside us with his own disbelief at what just happened on his face. I had heard the conversation on the walkie. Had he just condemned his brother and Caroline to death?

"You…" I choked out. "You saved us? Is he…?"

The blonde man nodded and I watched him walk around us to look down over the edge of the cliff. He scooped up my gun from the ground before I could say a word and tucked in his pants before looking down over the ledge of the cliff. It was dark and the water was near black at the bottom where Kai had fallen. I had seen that before when we realized how close to the edge we had been trapped.

"Its too dark to tell tonight. I can't see him anywhere. But hell he could have fallen all the way to the rocks below and drowned already. Damn well deserved it!" Klaus spat out.

I nuzzled in to Elena's head as she reached over me to keep pressure on my wound, she was still crying quietly against my chest despite being all doctor mode for me. She had pulled the thick leather back from the wound and I groaned in pain at my shoulder shifting more. Elena pulled me up more forward to lean against her and I heard her gasp out.

"What?" I asked right away. I could see she was just in her red lacy bra right then while using the hoodie to keep pressure on my wound but I pulled on the rest of Ric's jacket to get it off motioning for her to take it.

"Its okay Damon, the bullet went right through!" I could hear the relief in her voice and I closed my eyes. The arm that was not weak from the bullet ripping through it reached up and I threaded my fingers in her hair. "Hey, hey baby. It's okay. I'm alive. We are okay Elena." I leaned my head down to press a kiss to her forehead. I still had no idea why the hell Klaus saved us but I sure wasn't complaining.

As I ran my hand down her arm I saw her wince and pulling my hand back I felt it was sticky. I brought my fingers toward my face to see blood on them. "Elena. Are you hurt?" My voice cracked with the worry and fear I felt and it brought me back to my nightmare when a stray bullet caught her neck as Kai and I had fought. It hadn't been real but it had sure felt like it.

"It's okay," she assured me but as I sat up more to examine it a saw the bullet wound literally through her forearm.

"Oh God baby!" I yelled and sat up fast ignoring my own body's protest of me doing any moving. "Could you not feel that? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I uh...i didn't feel it, at first. I was just thinking of you Damon." She was whimpering, her head against mine. "I watched him shoot you and all I could think of was saving you."

I nodded at her cupping her face with my one hand. Ripping off my one black shirt sleeve and wrapped it around her arm I tied off her arm from the blood flow as I saw her shudder. She shook her head at me weakly before her head fell down against mine again and cradled her against me. I pulled the leather jacket back up over her bare shoulders, hiding that she was half naked from using the hoodie to help me.

Tilting my head back up I followed Klaus around with my eyes as he bend to pick up the walkie from the ground and I saw him pause with it in his hands. He had been watching us without saying a word and I found myself really wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Who are you?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. "He had your brother and our friend right? So how? Why?"

Klaus bend down beside us and I watched him still clutching the gun he had tight in his hand. He flipped his longish hair from his eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I need to save my brother. So far that monster Mason doesn't know I shot anyone. He still thinks Parker is running the show."

I nodded at that, understanding what he was saying and sat up more.

"No, no Damon you need to stay still. You need stitches." Elena's dark eyes were wide and her cheeks streaked with tears as she looked down at me. I could tell she was fighting her own pain but was so strong and again thinking of me. Her hair brushed against my own cheek and I smoothed it back behind her ear.

I laughed, remembering her stitching me up in the plane. But instead of giving her a smirk, I cringed at the pain laughing brought me and she looked down at me as if scolding a child. "Well that sounds familiar Beauty. Can't be any worse the second time right?" My eyes were teasing and trying to lighten the sadness I saw blanket her features. She was radiantly beautiful, but now looked so scared for me. Our love was still so new and I hated that she was worried about me and my damn injuries again. I wanted to help her more. "You need stitches too baby," I whispered. Seeing the pain on her face was breaking me.

Turning my head again I continued to study the man who saved our lives. This man had been with me on the mission in Bulgaria and he and his brother had saved me when I was bleeding out when the cops shot me where we were supposed to meet the men below the one who called the hit as a demonstration. I still didn't know what the hell the main event was yet either, but that didn't matter now.

"Mason...will he hurt them?" I asked Klaus cautiously and saw him nod at me. I had no idea what his intentions were with us or anyone. All I had known was how determined he was to keep his younger brother safe. "Who did he shoot?"

"I have no idea." Klaus stood back up fast and glared at me. "So you both were that close when that happened weren't you? I knew you had to be hiding her nearby."

I knew we had been and truthfully I was worried and not sure what had happened to the young blonde. Ric had already said she had been though so much. He turned on his heel before I answered and started pacing, still clutching the walkie in his hand. "I need to go to her..." he mumbled mostly to himself. "She is not safe there. Kol can't protect her from that dick."

Swallowing thickly I spoke again. "So am I to assume that you shooting Cobra Kai means you don't want to kidnap us for anyone? You aren't going to trade us for your brother's safety?" I was trying to gauge the situation to see where everyone stood. I was scared, not knowing how I could protect Elena. Hell right now I couldn't even stand up. Klaus stepped back toward us and I tried to pull Elena more behind me, but she stayed pressed to my side and holding the hoodie against my torn skin.

My glare back at him was daring him to cross me, as he advanced and watched him pull my gun from the back of his jeans! Elena cried out and curled up closer to me and I put my hand over her head shielding her in any way I could.

The blond man spun the gun in his hand to lay it on his palm and reached it forward to us. I grabbed for it without a thought and leveled it back up at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you or the Doc, Salvatore. You have my word." Klaus stated plainly.

I heard his words and searched his face to see if he really meant it. He had saved us from Kai. That was at least something. I felt the gun heavy in my hand as the blood loss was not helping my focus or my aim. I felt my hand waver as the gun became too heavy. I fell back, too weak to hold the gun up.

Elena was holding me, supporting me with her weight as I lay against her behind me. She kept steady pressure on my shoulder and I was surprised that it didn't hurt as much then. She reached up and took the gun from my shaking hand and aimed it at Klaus. We were both still curled up on the ground near the edge of the cliff.

"Hey, hey Doc. I promise you I am not after you at all. You and Salvatore are safe with me. Hell maybe we can help each other."

I wondered what he meant by that. "What the hell could you do to help me?" I spat out.

Klaus crouched back down beside us and I felt Elena flinch. "Relax, really Luv." He held up his hands. "I had asked your buddy the guard to pass on a message from me."

"Who? Enzo? What are you talking about?" My eyes were riveted to his now. If he didn't have my full attention before he sure did now.

"Yes Enzo. I know he was a plant in that prison just in time for us to show up, eh boss?" He looked down at me and clicked his teeth. "Did you really think you were the only good guy on the mission Agent Salvatore?"

I was dead silent listening to him. Elena whimpered again as she lay against me and she dropped the gun to her lap. I turned to her lifting it from her weak grip and tucked it back in my pants. "Baby, we need to get out of here and get you stitched up before it gets infected. Did you bring any supplies, anything we could use to sew you up?" I had hoped maybe she had something, anything to help ease her pain but she shook her head slowly at me as another tear slipped down her cheek.

"I can stitch her up."

I spun my head back forward to see Klaus holding up a small case, a sewing kit? I nodded to him pass it to me. "I'll help her. I sure as hell don't trust you with her." Truthfully I had no idea who to trust. I was terrified that Klaus was lying and if given a chance would rip her up from my arms and take her away from me.

"Suit yourself." Klaus shrugged and tossed the little case on the ground in front of me.

I lay Elena down beside me ignoring my own pain, seeing more tears slipping down her cheeks and I hated that she was in any pain at all. She had reduced the pressure on my own wound and I knew she must be getting weaker herself.

"Ssh, relax Beauty. I'm right here. I'm going to fix you up okay. Just like you did to me." I stroked her head and she opened her eyes and nodded to me. I ran my fingers through her hair over and over till her eyes fell closed again and I saw her swallow hard while biting her lip. I knew she was trying so hard to be strong.

"But honey what about you? You need help too." Elena started to try to sit up and I gently pushed her back down.

"No babe. Let me take care of you first. Please Elena. You have already done SO much for me." I flashed her my puppy dog eyes, despite the sharp pains still radiating through my shoulder. My girl finally relented and leaned back down. I smiled back at her, kissing her forehead. It was going to be okay, it had to be.

I opened the box and only then realized that I had been shot in my dominant arm and the hand I would normally use to do any kind of delicate work was not the one I could use fully now. Damn it! I was determined to try anyway though and pulled the needle out and unwound some brown thread. My hand was shaking and I heard Klaus who was still sitting on the ground in front of us chuckle slightly.

I glanced up at him, my eyes flashing with an angry glare. "What?!" I hissed out. I didn't want Elena to worry at all and her eyes were opening again. I realized then too that we didn't have anything to sterilize the wound with either.

"Nothing," Klaus replied evenly. He didn't seem riled at all by my anger and let me keep trying to stitch up my girl. I was getting frustrated and wondered why he was still hanging around even. He had shot Kai for us and I knew he was worried about his brother and somehow Caroline meant something to him already too. Why wasn't he racing back to them?

"Its just that my brother Elijah is probably talking to your brother right now. He knows how to get around in your circles and he knew when this flight crashed everyone here that we would have no choice but to work together to get the hell off the island. I tried to reach out to you by telling your buddy you needed to find me. Hell, I could have told Caroline but I didn't know if I could trust her then yet either."

This sounded unreal. I drew in a deep breath and tried to thread the damn needle but my hand was refusing to cooperate with me. I cursed silently and then decided that to hell with the pain, I was going to use my right hand anyway.

"But you shot him...my best friend. You shot Enzo and he wouldn't be alive if he hadn't took the serum to slow his heart." I narrowed my eyes at him. "And how the hell do you know my brother?"

"He didn't take anything. That was all me. I had the wound go just perfectly missing everything vital. I saved your friends life Damon. Kai would not have left him there alive, you and I damn well knew that. I've been doing nothing but try to save people since we crashed here. The pregnant stewardess and Caroline and my brother, Enzo, you and the doc. I ran into Caroline the first night we were here too and sent her back to you before any of the cons found her. I'll bet you had no idea about that either eh Damon?" Klaus smirked again.

He was right. I had no idea. Everything felt like it was coming at me in a whirlwind of way too much information to my already dizzy brain. I grunted back more pain as I tried to inhale without moving my arm more. Every little movement felt like it tore my wound more. "And why the hell would you do that Klaus? What is in it for you to play hero here?" I finally got the needle threaded and fought with myself to keep steady. Elena was whimpering softly and I knew she needed me to do this. I needed to fight the pain.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I'm just doing my job Damon, just like you are. I'm just trying to save this mission and all the people that got dragged into it. Only thing was that I was under strict orders to stay silent about it to you or anyone. But the crash kinda changed everything and I knew you needed to know."

I cursed myself that my hand was shaking too much. It wasn't safe for me to try to stitch her up. I could end up hurting her more. I was furious with myself and projecting it out onto Klaus and what he was telling me. "Know? Know what?!" I snapped at him.

"Well I suppose whatever fallout there is, I'll have to deal with. We need to work together if we are going to survive this." He looked right at me, his blue green eyes deadly serious.

"I'm an MI 6 Agent, Damon. I have been for years."

A smirk grew from his lips as he reached toward me and took the needle from my weak hand. MI 6? Okay and I thought telling Elena I was CIA was a lot. I had been around this guy before prison, planning the mission and executing the demonstration that we were hired to put on and I had no idea he worked for another agency.

I saw him open his one hand to reveal a small bottle of whiskey it looked like. He had what I needed to sterilize Elena's wound.

"Trust me now?" Klaus smiled waving the bottle at me.

* * *

Stefan's POV

Walking down the steps off the plane the man's words echoed in my head. He had told me that Damon was on the plane with his own brother. That Damon needed to know he had an ally on the plane. That the Klaus Mikaelson that was on the mission to Bulgaria was also working for the 'good guys' as he so eloquently put it. MI 6 had an investment in this too but were told not to reveal themselves under almost any circumstance. Apparently the crashing of the plane was one such loop hole and so Chief Supervisor Elijah Mikaelson was asked then to reach out to the CIA and coordinate their efforts in salvaging things before the whole mission ended up compromised.

My grip on the railing as I stepped off the plane and onto the noisy aircraft carrier tightened as the wind nearly knocked me over. I had made it. I had barely stepped off the plane before a man was in my face and yelling through the wind and the sound of the helicopters and planes on the tarmac.

"Special Agent Salvatore. I'm Captain Logan Fell. Welcome to The Kennedy." I nodded to him and watched as he was pointing toward the helicopter just a few yards from us. "Are you taking her up sir? To survey the island?"

I took a look around. I had ordered Marines and a few battalions of Navy troops too. There were more men standing at attention further away. The roar of the various types of army transpo echoed in my ears. These guys had listened to my instructions and were prepared to launch a full scale attack on my word. This was my baby and everywhere I looked were more men looking to me for the go ahead.

"No! We aren't going to surveil the island Captain," I yelled over the noise. I took one more look at the helicopter idling there at my ready. I hated flying. Sure I could fly but I only ever flew myself when there was no other options. Being up in the air in any way, big or small always messed with me head, and I got dizzy and nauseous and had to fight to stay in control every moment. No I wasn't just taking one of their helicopters. I'd take a pilot with me, one that didn't have issues with flying like I did.

He had started me at a brisk walk to the buildings nearby and once the door closed the noise level fell considerably. I let out a sigh knowing I wanted nothing more than to jump in the copter and fly over to get Damon out of there, despite my own fears and dislike of flying. But I had no idea where he was, or where the criminals were too. Ordinarily Damon knew I would just barrel in there and go get him. But he knew by sharing with me that he had met someone, someone he loved that it made the rescue profoundly more difficult. Difficult or not I knew how much it meant to Damon for me to proceed with utmost caution and make sure he and the doctor he was in love with got off the island safe. I had reached the pilot Saltzman's wife too who was frantic and very grateful to know that there was a rescue in place and that her husband and the friend Caroline were alive and well.

"We wait here till my brother makes contact," I said against everything I felt in finally being so close to him. I saw the shocked and surprised looks around the room. They had led me to a meeting of everyone in charge, military, navy alike it looked like. I shook my head at the silence of the men in the room and walked toward the map on the wall of the island we were about to infiltrate. "There are women on that island and I am not taking any risks with the woman my brother loves. Our family has already lost too much. We do this my way gentlemen or this could end up a bloodbath."

Captain Fell cleared his throat and nodded I hoped his agreement to my plan. "Whatever you need is at your disposal Special Agent Salvatore. Just say the word. There are subs at the ready as well. We are prepared to take these criminals back into custody dead or alive. Presidents orders."

I lifted my hand as I spun around. "Not…till I get my brother back!" I snapped at him, my eyes flaring with anger. Of course by now the damn President was aware of a plane full of criminals that had escaped custody. I couldn't hide it forever. This affected more than just me and my family obviously. Thank God I was still in charge and could handle this the way I knew I needed too.

I continued to pace, looking out the window to the ocean and the island that was my haystack to finding my brother. "We wait till Agent Salvatore makes contact. Continue to scan the island on satellite. But my team in the States already tried that and the trees in most areas are too dense to figure out where people are hiding." I looked back up at Captain Fell, my eyes narrowed and I hoped my expression and tone was damn clear enough for them to see how badly this needed to go smoothly. I saw him nodding to me as I spoke to the rest of the men who were still silently listening to my commands.

Lowering my voice I stood still and looked pleadingly at my audience. "I know this might not be protocol or standard deployment for this kind of situation. But this is personal for me. That is my only family out there. I lost my fiance on a mission. My brother lost his partner. And now there he is on an island with murderers and rapists and I need to get him safe. But his best friend is there too and Damon has fallen in love with the prison doctor and I will be damned if I don't do everything in my power to get her out of there safely so my brother does not live through what I did in losing the only woman I ever loved. I will not let that happen after he had been alone for so long and now finally found love."

I looked around at the sad and somewhat even emotional faces in the room. "So if any of you know what love means, new love, you will understand that I will not risk destroying that for my big brother. The woman co pilot too, I saw a police file and she was almost raped in college and a widow when her own husband was taken by cancer. I can't imagine and now she is down there too. Captain Saltzman has a wife and young son to come home too. Agent St. John has a wife and a baby that could be born anytime that need him." I sucked in another deep breath. "So this mission has to go without any screw ups by any of us. These people need to get back to their families. THAT is the priority here...not those damn criminals!"

There was nodding and agreement from around the room and I smiled despite the stress of it all. This could actually work. "SO until we know that my brother, Dr. Gilbert, Agent St. John, Captain Saltzman, the co pilot Mrs. Lockwood, the stewardess are not in harms way we will NOT make a move and risk any of their lives. To them this was a massive game of hide and seek to avoid the prisoners and we will NOT take chances with their lives. We don't know if any of them have been captured and thus could be used as a hostage if we just storm onto the beach to take command."

A hand fell to my shoulder and I turned to see Captain Fell nodding vigorously. "This is your mission, your command Special Agent Salvatore. My men will give you whatever you need." He bent closer to me. "I lost my wife, a few years back; a home invasion while I was away at sea."

I frowned sadly at him. He did know the pain and without another word we just nodded to each other. I clapped him on his back too and strode out of the room. I walked quickly across the tarmac on the flight deck till I was leaning over the railing, gripping it tightly in my hands. I could do this. I could get my brother and all those innocents safe. I lifted the satt phone to my ear and adjusted the sound. He would call, he knew I wouldn't make a move till he did.

Damn it Damon! You need to tell me where you are!

* * *

Damon's POV

I squinted my eyes at Klaus studying him. Looking down at Elena in my arms I saw her eyes shut and her face pinched in pain. I bent down and pressed my lips to hers in a tender kiss and she moaned against my mouth. My hands stroked down her face as I pulled back, seeing her half lidded copper depths glassy. She was hurting and whether I liked it or not Klaus could help her when I couldn't.

Lifting my head I saw him again staring at the walkie in his hands. I cleared my throat and got his attention as his eyes focused on mine. "Do it Mikaelson. Help her. But don't you dare think this means I trust you." I spoke low and hoped I sounded intimidating and dangerous.

Klaus nodded to me. I watched him open the bottle and I shifted Elena up from the ground and more into my arms, so she could lean back against me as Klaus poured some of the whiskey on her wound. It sizzled and she cried out, her whole body stiffening in my arms. She was still only in her red lacy bra and jeans and I tried to keep her covered the best I could with Ric's leather jacket. I held her tight, my mouth right by her ear whispering over and over that I was right there and she was going to be okay. She shifted more in her own pain and I nearly cried out myself at the searing in my shoulder. But I was determined to focus on her.

I pressed my eyes shut, trying to mentally tell the pain to leave me alone. When I opened them Klaus was holding out the bottle for me and motioned me to drink. He knew I must be in hell with my own wound too. I took it gratefully and swallowed a few sips from the small bottle. I loved how it burned down my throat and for a brief moment I didn't feel anything. I held it up to Elena's lips and she looked up and me nodding to her. "It will help baby. Just try a bit," I coaxed her gently. She parted her lips and I dripped a few drops on her tongue for her to swallow.

The next time I looked back at Klaus I saw him ready with the needle at her arm. I tangled my fingers with hers, holding her up and as still as I could against me as I nodded to him to do it. She whimpered at the feel of the needle in her skin as I squeezed her hands tighter, pressing kisses all over the crown of her head. I saw her bite her lip so much so it drew blood and I cursed myself for forgetting to give her something to bite down on. I didn't even have a belt on. Before I could figure something else out I heard a rip and the sound of a belt racing through the loops and our hero here was handing her his belt.

I smiled tentatively as I took it from him. Maybe he could be trusted. The blonde man smiled back at me as I held out the leather to her and her mouth closed over it in an instant. Klaus nodded to me to continue and I nodded back. I buried my head by her neck, giving her more kisses, anything to distract her from the pain. She cried out more as he worked to slowly seal the skin on first one side of her arm and then the other. It sure as hell wasn`t ideal. There was probably dirt in the wounds but sealing it up to stop it from bleeding more was at least something. I prayed that we would be rescues soon and get proper treatment at a hospital before any risks got too great from how we had been taking care of any wounds here.

I had never felt so helpless in my life. I wanted to spare her the pain. The bullet Kai meant for me had literally ripped through her arm because she was huddled so close to me. I had been trying to protect her, shield her with my body when he had been advancing on us, but in doing so she got hurt too and badly.

"Almost done," Klaus looked up at me as he held her arm up to stitch up the gash on the back. I saw him looking down at her, her eyes were so wide and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Just hang in there a few more minutes for me Doc," he spoke to her.

Elena leaned her head closer to mine, nuzzling her face against my throat even with the belt still in her mouth. I curled my arms around her more, cocooning her in my embrace as much as could as Klaus worked.

"It's okay baby," I soothed her as she cried out again. It didn't look like the bullet had hit any bone but it still must hurt like a bitch. "You are doing amazing Beauty. Just a little bit more." I kissed her more all over her face that she had turned toward me.

"Okay, all good. That's the best I can do here." Klaus snipped the thread after tying it off. I knew we still needed to get more meds for her and wrap it in gauze and use disinfectant but none of that was here. So I just adjusted the make shift tourniquet I had made with my torn sleeve, tightening it up.

I tilted my head up to him, my eyes narrowed, still trying to figure everything out. "Thank you," I mumbled and he nodded at me.

Elena was moving more in my arms and I saw her pass him his belt back. "Yes thank you," she echoed me and offered Klaus a weak smile.

"You are welcome Doc. I'd hope if things were reversed you would help me too." Klaus turned back to me. "Are you next Agent Salvatore?"

I knew he was right. I needed medical attention just as badly and had been slowly getting more dizzy as I had helped Elena. Nodding feebly I relented and knew I needed to trust him more. I picked up the little bottle of whiskey and dripped some all down my wound, cringing at the sting before gulping more down. Elena was at my side and handled me Klaus' belt to bite on as she laid me down in the grass. She moved around to my other side as Klaus threaded the needle again and began to pull the skin of the wound together stitch by stitch.

The wound almost in my chest he fixed up in record time and then I was being lifted so he could reach the one on my back. Elena held me leaned against her nearly bare body, her arms around me as I sat up and felt Klaus dousing the wound with more alcohol. I lay my head on her good shoulder and felt her fingers tangling in the strands of my hair. I moaned at how good it felt. Any touch from her was always heavenly. I lifted my head to gaze in her eyes. "Elena," I breathed out and she smiled back at me, framing my face in her hands. She leaned her head to mine and I soaked in the her scent and her presence allowing it to just permeate all of my senses.

Suddenly there was a voice covered in static on the walkie. Klaus snatched it up and held it to his ear. I could see the anxiety in his expression as he struggled to make sense of the sounds on the other side.

"Caroline? Your brother?" I gasped out and he nodded to me.

"I can't let that bastard Mason know Kai is gone. Kai promised that creep a way off this island. Hell he promised a lot of people he would get them out of here. The dick guard Julian that has been guarding my brother almost night and day to make sure I do Kai's bidding was also promised a ticket off this rock. All he had to do was keep Kol hostage so I would be Kai's little bitch. You have no idea how many times I tried to get my brother safe already. I even gave him my gun the first night here to protect himself. I was going to get him into hiding somehow but that damn guard got to him first."

I swallowed hard at that. I was the one that stole that gun from him and then lost it when Kai almost killed me at the falls. I had nearly ran into both the Mikaelson's that night up on the cliffs.

More sounds came from the walkie. "Parker!" came a low voice. It was Mason. "Parker! Answer me. Where the hell are you? Did you guys reach your guy on the outside?" I could hear a soft crying in the background from the call and knew it had to be Caroline.

Klaus looked back up at me and then down at the walkie. He pulled out a pocket knife and I saw him twist it back and forth a few times before he clicked on to reply. "I'm on my way back. Everything is all set for us to escape. You just keep your hands off the girl and the brother. Are they okay?"

I heard chuckling from the other side of the line and it made my blood run cold. Mason was a sadistic killer and that laugh, man that laugh could mean anything.

"One of them is bleeding pretty bad. You tell Mikaelson that I'm tired of waiting. If he doesn't get his ass back here then there won't be much left to save. His girl is looking mighty tempting, tears flowing down her cheeks, blood sticking to her torn dress, long bare legs."

Oh shit, I could see what the imagery of that was doing to Klaus and he looked to almost have crushed the walkie in his hand he was so upset. He twisted the screw again and I knew he was altering his voice on the other end. We had been taught that at the CIA too. But hiding his voice or not I knew none of us had made contact with anyone on the outside. Not Stefan or Klaus's contact which I assumed now must be his brother at MI 6. Hell I didn't even know where the satt phone was. Kai had it last before he took his swan dive.

"Leave her be! Mikaelson is our ticket out of here. You piss him off and he won't get us our ride!" Klaus was sounding desperate.

The menacing voice came through the walkie again. "Who says he has to know? You got him to make contact already so our ride is secure. That doesn't mean I can't enjoy the wait...right?"

Klaus nearly growled in rage. I pulled myself up to standing and took the walkie from his shaking hand. I twisted the screw again and called out. "Just wait till I get back! I'm still in charge and I can still say if you are coming along or not. You have nothing to hold over me dick! I've never had anything I care about so you can't manipulate me Mason. Just fucking wait till we get back and you can have all the big canned whores you want we are are free!"

I slammed the walkie back in his hand and we both just stood there with baited breath. Finally there was a sigh on the other end. "Fine. Just get back here fast Parker. Its been fucking years since I have been with a woman and you damn well better make it worth my while to wait! I'm having her first and then we will talk about more whores."

Klaus let out the breath he was holding gave me a shaky smile. We had helped each other here. Maybe he could be an ally here. God knows we needed all the help we could get.

"I will give you whatever you want. Just keep it in your pants and don't hurt her till I get back." Klaus snapped back and sounded tougher.

"You got it boss." Mason sounded like he finally understood who was in charge. Even though the man he thought was in charge was dead at the bottom of a cliff right now.

Klaus looked back up at me as I was helping Elena up. She had stayed silent through that whole thing but I knew it had scared her too to hear Caroline talked about like that.

"I need to go to them," Klaus stated simply. He was right. That creep could not be held off forever.

Nodding my agreement I put my arms around Elena to prepare to start walking back down the way we came. I pulled the bloody hoody over her head and then draped the leather jacket of Ric's I had adopted over her shoulders. Now there was a huge bullet hole in the shoulder part of the jacket and even that made me upset. I wanted to keep that jacket and now all it was was a reminder that we almost got caught and Kai nearly killed us both.

I picked up the gun and cocked it hoping I was ready for anything. "Stay safe man," I mumbled to Klaus and he nodded to me. But before we could leave he stepped in front of us.

"Here, take the walkie and that way once I get rid of Mason then I can radio you and tell you your friend is safe. Just keep scanning frequencies maybe every hour or so and I will reach you. Just stay off the one that it is on now. Mason still has it and is tuned into that frequency."

Nodding slowly I took it, tucking it in my jeans and felt Elena's arms around my waist as she leaned her head down against my chest. I put my hand over her head, stroking her hair. "I'll go with your guys as far as I can before we branch off to the beach. Then just keep the walkie on and I promise I will make contact when I get Caroline and my brother safe.

The three of us slowly made our way down to lower ground as I tried to gauge where we were on the island. Klaus looked like he knew the way so I followed him. His gun was up and pointed at any sounds around us just as mine was as Elena and I helped each other along down the rocky ground and toward the cave. It took more than a half hour before I finally heard the waterfall and then knew where we were heading. Klaus headed his own way from there and I nodded and smiled at him before he turned to head to the beach.

We were quiet as we made our way toward the cave to see Enzo and Ric. Ric must be worried sick by now too about Caroline. And I prayed that my bestie was finally awake, that the serum had worked. It had to. I could not lose another person. I couldn't.

I saw the cave in the distance and I turned to look down at Elena. I drew in a deep breath and swallowed thickly.

"He will be okay Damon. I know it. He has to be," she said confidently, looking up at me, her eyes wide. I prayed she was right. I needed my best friend and Bonnie needed her husband. I bent to press a kiss to her forehead, my hands around her head.

I sucked in another shaky breath and felt her arms go around me tighter. She knew exactly what I needed right then. My Elena knew how scared I was and how nervous. How much was riding on what we found in that cave. I cupped her face, burying my hands under her thick tresses as I gazed in her eyes. "I love you Elena," I breathed out. I could feel her breath on my face, the air between us warm with our quickening breaths. "You have no idea how much I need you right now."

Her hands slid up my sides and I felt her wind them around my neck. She leaned in more and I nearly stumbled back till I felt a tree behind me to support my weight. "I love you too Damon. More than anything," Elena whispered, her lips an inch away from my own. "We can do this together. Whatever you need honey, I am here for you." She nodded at me as I cast another glance to the cave ahead of us.

I moaned as I felt her lips capture mine and I tightened my grip in her hair, holding her and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. I knew whatever we faced, we could do it together. I hungrily tasted her, reveling in the softness of her lips, the curves of her body pressed along every hard plane of mine. We could do this. I could feel strength building in me slowly but stronger as we kissed, and held each other. Everything about her was helping me face my fears, my thoughts that Enzo would not be alive, that the serum hadn't worked. She was my strength.

Elena curled her body in closer to me and I felt her hands slide back down my sides and under my torn shirt. I shivered at the warmth of her touch and knew she was pouring all she was into that kiss. I cradled her head, sliding my own hands down to her waist and under the bloody hoodie. She whimpered into the kiss as I ran my fingers up her bare back, pulling her body in closer.

Panting I pulled back and took in her kiss swollen lips, and rasping breaths. Her hair was tangled and stray strands curling around by her cheeks. I smoothed them back gently with my thumb and smiled at her. She nodded to me and I nodded back. I felt her lace her fingers with mine and pull me forward. I took one more deep breath and pushed off, following behind her, trusting her completely. I was still shaking inside but I had to do this. I had to fight the fear and just rip off the proverbial band-aid and find out if he was alive.

I watched her push the fronds aside, pushing me into the cave with her and I nearly cried at the sound I heard.

"D?"

Oh God! No one in world except my bestie had ever called me D.

I gasped aloud seeing in the dim light of the flashlight that Enzo was sitting up and smiling at me as I moved closer. It was such a small space and before I knew it Ric had stepped aside and out the door, giving us more room. He had given Elena a hug as he passed and looked at me in the way that I knew he knew how much this meant to me.

Since he said his nickname for me I had been staring at him as he leaned against the far wall of the cave. It seemed surreal. I fell to my knees at his side on the ground and opened my arms to him at the same time he did for me. "Enzo...oh my God Enzo!" I cried out and fell into his open arms. My mind flashed to the last time I heard his voice, till now. I thought that had been the last time I would ever talk to my best friend.

 _"Damon." His voice sounded so pained and then I heard coughing and him moaning from the likely injuries he had sustained in saving our lives._

 _I reached out, my hand trembling as I laid my palm on the door. "I'm here buddy. I'm so sorry." I felt a lump in my throat and swallowed it down needing to figure out how to be the hero now when Enzo had been so much on our hero just a few minutes ago._

 _"You saved us Enz. You saved Elena. And I will never be able to repay you," I choked out feeling a tear in the corner of my eye._

 _"You can D. Promise me you will take care of Bon and my baby," he pleaded._

 _I nodded, not realizing that he would not be able to see me. I felt Elena's arms curl around my waist, her body warm against mine as she laid her head in the hollow between my shoulder blades. I reached for her hands tucked up by my stomach and squeezed them in mine, offering her what little comfort I could as she tried to support me._

That wasn't the end of our friendship. He had survived! Klaus Mikaelson had saved his life by making it look like he was dead so the rest of the cons left him. And now I could feel him holding me tight as I cried. He was like a brother to me, like Stefan. He had been there for me when Stefan was hurting so much and had rejected me when I hadn't been able to save his fiance. Enzo had been there through all of it and supported me and fought help me restore things with Stefan. I thought I had lost him and I could hardly believe he was okay.

I glanced back behind me at Elena who looked as emotional as I did. Her strength brought me here. I was so scared that he would never wake up.

Shutting my eyes I let my best friend hold me. He even felt strong and not weak at all like I thought he would be coming out of everything. I felt more tears slipping down my cheeks. I pulled back and looked in his eyes and saw the same emotions all over his face.

"I'm okay D. Can you see that now?" Enzo whispered. I saw him chuckle slightly as I felt Elena kneel down on the ground beside me and put her arms around my one arm and lean on my shoulder. I treasured her nearness in all of this. I had so much I wanted to tell Enzo about everything, about us and that she was marrying me. That we loved each other!

Enzo shifted how he was sitting and groaned slightly. "Don't you remember D how I said Bon would kill me if I didn't make it back in time for the birth of our baby. You didn't think I was going to miss that did you? Take on the wrath of my wife. No way. She would have kicked my ass back from beyond death."

His humor was still intact and it was almost like we weren't acknowledging how close he came to really dying. He preferred to gloss it over with his world class wit. I laughed but I knew we were both very aware of how dangerous things had been on that airplane.

"You are having a son Enz," I blurted out not caring that Bonnie told me that in confidence. I had told him when he was still in his near dead state hoping he would hear me and fight harder to come back but right now I just wanted him to know. My best friends eyes lit up at that and I beamed back at him. "Bon told me before we left on this mission. She said to save it unless you really needed a reason to fight to come back to her. SO I told you before Enz when you were out. I told you about your son."

Enzo sat up more and ran his hands through his messy hair. I realized then that Ric must have given him more clothes to change into because he wasn't wearing the guards uniform that had been caked with his own blood before when he had been shot. He looked good. Not pale and nearly lifeless like I had last seen him.

"I'm having a son?" he mumbled his eyes wide and darting around like his mind was racing through a million thoughts.

I nodded back at him twining my hand with Elena's as she was silent beside me but I was so glad she was there. She was giving us that chance to catch up and just be us and I couldn't love her more for it.

"You are, man. Bon will be so outnumbered and she will not let you forget that." Enzo laughed at that and I laughed too. It felt so good to laugh and smile. I saw Ric peeking back in the cave and knew I needed to tell him about Caroline. The man looked like he had aged overnight with worry.

"Hey Ric. We found out about Care. She had gotten taken to the enemy camp and got caught." I saw him already starting to freak out. I held up my hand and tried to calm him. "We have an ally in the camp and he is going to save her. He promised. He saved me and Elena tonight or we might not be here either. Long story." I tossed him the walkie and tucked my hair back behind my ear. "He promised that he would make contact as soon as he got her safe. Just don't use the walkie. Just wait for them to contact you. I just wanted you to know Ric. And if we haven't heard anything over night, we will do everything we can to get her back first thing tomorrow. We just gotta have faith." Ric nodded numbly and walked back out of the cave with the walkie. I wished there was more I could do for him, but right now I was overjoyed to just be talking to Enzo again.

Enzo looked back at us hearing everything and I was sure very little of it made any sense to him. He had missed a lot. But right now I saw him studying Elena all curled up against me, our hands tangled together, her head on my shoulder and his lips turned up in a hesitant smile. "What is this D? Are you guys?"

I nodded rapidly not even knowing where to begin in telling my bestie how much I loved this woman. I held up her hand to the dim light of the flashlight and showed him her ring.

Enzo gasped aloud and took her hand as she held it closer and he saw the ring. I held up my own hand too and the ring that Elena had so lovingly made me too. "You didn't D? Really?" He sounded shocked and I watched him turn to Elena. "Did he ask you to marry him?"

My buddies eyes were wider than I had ever seen them and I watched my girl smiling from ear to ear as she nodded to his question. "Oh my God D. I am so happy for you!" He sat forward and pulled me into another hug. I cringed a little this time from the pain from the wound. Before when he had hugged me I had felt such an overwhelming sense of relief that he was alive I had barely felt the pain at all. But this time it hurt more and I knew we needed to get the antibiotics and wrap up the wound properly.

Enzo noticed this time that I reacted to his hug and pulled back right away. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked me sternly. "I mean here we are celebrating me being alive and you guys getting engaged...wow I definitely need to know more there yet too but obviously we are still on the island and haven't been rescued yet so tell me guys..."

His eyes twinkled with curiosity as I looked back and forth from him to Elena and back… "You got the team back together here D and I can help you so tell me...what have I missed?"

* * *

There was faint sounds, static and then the words became clearer. It was coming from down the cliff...lower and lower, down the steep banks.

"Damon, damn it! Why aren't you calling in. I am trying every frequency here..." Stefan's voice echoed over and over. Repeating the same message.

Panning lower you can hear the crashing of the surf below. Its dark with only the moon to light the sky as the Stefan voice gets louder.

"Damon, where are you? I'm here...we are so close but I'm not risking your life or the woman you love there. I have an army here Damon. Tanks and subs and fucking everything. But you have to tell me where you are! If we storm that beach and something happens to you or your girl I would never forgive myself. So damn it brother tell me where you are. I can only assume that the phone you were using was damaged but maybe you found another one. Just call in big brother and we will send everything."

There was the sound of a long sigh and then what sounded like nearly a growl. "Okay. I'll try another frequency..."

The dim moonlight illuminates the satt phone laying on the rocky ledge. The surf is crashing below, the rocks glistening in the light. The wind spins it ever so slowly closer to the edge of the little out jutting piece of rock along the cliff…it teeters on the edge and the wind dies down and the phone is still...laying on the rocks tucked into the near sheer side of the cliff...

* * *

A/N; Review...


	18. I Can't Lose You!

A/N: Hi all! Well I hope you guys loved my Christmas story treat for you. Christmas Wonder. It was Part 8 or the Our New Beginning Series.

I had lots of writer's block with this chapter and laying out all the steps for the climatic scenes on the island coming up on Day 3. So I am sorry it took so long to post this. Super long again and I can update more often too if I don't have them as long every time. This size takes at least 3 or 4 evenings or more so its all about when I find the time.

This chapter has a request from May and I hope it was all she wanted it to be! The yummy Delena lemon scene is just for you!

Thank you so much for all your patience with life being busy or health issues here and the writers block too. I am super behind on reviewing too with everything going on here too and I am determined to get caught up on that too.

Enjoy the chapter and please share your thoughts!

Rated very much M for Language and Sexual situations.

* * *

Damon's POV

"What have you missed?" Damon thought back at how much had _actually_ happened in the two days since they had crashed on the island. "Umm, a lot Enz. There really isn't time to fill you in on everything now. You need to rest so we can get you out of here."

Enzo was nodding at me and I could see he was still tired and was readily agreeing with me.

"I have a safe place for us to wait till Stef gets here. You just need to get strong enough to make it there in the morning buddy. It's a couple mile walk through the forest."

I turned to Elena and saw her looking tired too as she leaned on my shoulder. Her eyes were drifting closed only to open again fast and drift closed again. She was trying so hard to stay awake.

We had been through so much in the last 24 hours and then even when we could have been sleeping we had opted to revel in each other quite a few times throughout the night. She was intoxicating and neither of us could get enough of each other. It felt like a dream to be this happy after being alone for so long.

But I knew even when she had been resting she had not slept as well as I would have liked. Hell, I had horrible nightmares and thought too that sleep would just come so easy in her arms. All the danger around us did not let me relax for long. Maybe an hour or so here and there but even then I woke up scared and not knowing how long we could manage to hide from the cons.

It was still the middle of the night now, with no sunlight in sight and I knew she could use more sleep.

Enzo asked more about the prisoners and I told him about Brady being dead and Elena saving my life. That the cons were having fights on the beach and seemed to be taking each other out too. If only it was that easy.

I explained us going up through the valley, into the cliffs to reach Stefan and that I knew my brother knew where we were. Enzo brightened at that and sat up more. I knew he could not wait to get back to Bonnie. Their baby was due any day and the father-to-be looked miles away at the moment and I knew he must be thinking about her.

Elena nuzzled her nose in the crook of my neck and I turned to her, kissing her forehead. She motioned to me without words that she wanted to slip out and I guessed it was to talk to Ric. The man looked so pale and scared for his wife's best friend and I wished there was more I could do for him. But I had no idea what we could do without all of us getting caught the second even one of us showed our face on the beach.

There was still, I thought, maybe a dozen more creeps still alive. Without Kai to lead them maybe things would just fall apart and we could over take the rest of them. But I didn't dare take any chances with my girl. Not after almost losing her tonight on that cliff.

Elena pulled me in, giving me a lingering kiss before backing away smiling at me. I felt her trail her hand up my back and into my hair, messing it just a bit as she stood up and stepped out of the cave. I was grinning like an idiot right back at her. I felt like a teenager again. Turning back to my bestie after following Elena with my eyes till she was all the way out of the cave I saw Enzo stifling a laugh at me.

I could not stop smiling.

"What?" I snapped at him knowing exactly how that all looked to him. He had been that ga ga for his lovely wife a few years ago and I was relentless in teasing him then. I think karma was coming for me.

Enzo burst out laughing, an equally large smile on his face. "You are so whipped D," he chuckled and pointed to my hair. I lifted my hand to smooth it down and hung my head bashfully, still beaming.

Meeting his eyes again I grinned. "And proud of it Enz. I can't imagine my life without her. She's the one, forever."

Enzo smiled more and clapped me on my shoulder. "I'm so happy for you. I know how hard things have been for you and Stef after everything with Lex." He looked sad as he spoke. "I know her death broke you, both of you and I wish I could have been there for you when you suffered so long in that hellhole man."

I nodded to him sniffling and remembering things so clearly...How Stefan had turned away from me at the airport and I had taken a car to the nearest bar and gotten so drunk I could barely stand after. I had nearly fainted and the next time I lifted my head, my buddy was there, helping me up and into his car and him and Bon let me sleep on their couch for the night.

He was always there for me when I needed someone.

Enzo squeezed my good shoulder and looked serious as he spoke. "You deserve to be happy D. You deserve that goofy grin on your face, and the smile that lights you up when you see her. I can see she feels the same way too." He tilted his head to the side. "And I'm thrilled to not to be the only one in the whipped club." He laughed again and I laughed with him.

"Bon has had me whipped since before our wedding and even more so now with her pregnant. She has me running for every little thing; stores in the middle of the night for everything imaginable and out of season. Do you know how hard it was to get watermelon in February?! I can't wait till you get to experience all the joys of being parents too, so I'm not the only one. Stef and Lex were trying we both knew, but that never happened."

"Well hold on there. I'm just excited she said yes to _marrying_ me. We aren't talking family yet. That will stay your ballpark for at least awhile. I want her all to myself man and away from this damn island." I replied, determination in my eyes. I felt sadness at the mention of my brother and his fiancé trying for a baby too but didn't voice it.

"Are you at least going to get your girl a real ring?" Enzo lifted my hand and examined mine. "Awe. 'Mine' Its really hot and all but pen...really?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you at least going to be in the delivery room with your wife, _buddy_? You know she wants you to. I know you should."

And I had thought about it with the rings. "I totally thought this idea for rings was unique. And it was really hot in the moment when we made them for each other. Maybe we will get real tattoo rings. No idea yet," I shrugged casually, still smiling.

Enzo was pensive. "I know I should be in there. Can you convince my stubborn wife to actually _not_ go through her labor without pain meds? The thought of her screams after what we have been through with work all the time...I really don't know if I can take it. I want to, but how can I just watch her in so much pain? We've seen so much in this damn line of work and I hate hearing people tortured. So I'm scared D. I'm a big strong CIA agent and I'm scared of Bon being hurt, delivering our baby."

I moved closer and rubbed his arm. "I'm sure when the time comes you will be ready. You will step up and be the amazing husband I know you always have been. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You saved me and Elena on that plane and took a bullet and a beating for us. You will find it in you to fight those fears to be there for her. I know you will." I grinned again.

"And Elena and I will be right there in that waiting room for you to come running to tell us when your son is born."

I leaned my head to his and patted his shoulder. Enzo smiled at me. I know he will be able to do it. I was still just so happy to be talking to him and that he was awake and alive!

But I needed to talk to him about something else and pulled him closer, my voice low. "I need to reach Stefan. When we were up on the cliffs and managed to contact him then we were almost caught by some cons and they smashed the phone we had. There was another one on the plane and I saw those same cons with it. I know where it is, or at least I think I do. But I need to tell you this in case something happens to me."

Enzo was already shaking his head but I needed to finish this. "Elena doesn't have anyone Enz. She lost her whole family in a plane crash last year. I _need_ you to promise me that if something happens to me, you and Bon and Stef will take care of her. Please Enz?"

"No D, you will be fine. We will all get off this island and back to our families. I need you to be my baby's godfather."

I smiled softly seeing him rejecting the possibility that I might not make it. He had pretty much came back from the dead here so I understood his optimism. "I get to be Cool Uncle Damon of course too, with your sons Auntie Elena. I need you to be my best man too buddy."

Enzo smiled back at me. "You know I'm there. I'd be honored to stand beside you as you marry her. So stop it with the talk that you might not be getting out of here. Maybe you shouldn't go after that phone D? Maybe there is another way?"

I shook my head and leaned closer to make sure Elena did not hear anything. "There isn't. I have to! Stefan will be waiting for me to make contact. I need to reach him to tell him where to pick us up before he send everyone to storm the island. He knows when I told him that the woman I loved was on this island too and the other women and innocents that he would not just come in guns blazing till we were all safely away. We have lost too much already. Elena has too."

Enzo nodded. "Okay okay I get it. And you know as well as I do how much I want the hell out of here too and safely back to my family. But you shouldn't go alone. Really."

"I risked Elena's life and she almost died tonight because I took her out of the cave we found to hide in and I am not taking any more chances with her. We are going straight there and she is not leaving till we are rescued! No more risks!"

I motioned to Ric outside. "And Ric needs to get you to the cave in the morning too once you are strong enough. And our other ally is on his own rescue mission for the other woman trapped here so I don't have a choice but to go alone."

I was quiet hearing rustling behind him and realized that Elena was coming back in the cave. I turned to the noise of the fronds being pulled aside and smiled at her.

"Damon we really need to get these wounds cleaned up more. And I need to check your wounds too Enzo," Elena said to both of us and I nodded quickly. She was right. It was really late and I hoped we could get some more sleep too before I slipped away to get the satt phone.

"Sure babe, I just need to talk to Ric a quick minute anyway. I'll give you some space here." I stood up and pulled her into my arms as she moved closer and nuzzled my nose in her hair. She sighed and I reluctantly untangled myself from her warmth. We would be on our way soon and get to just lay in each others arms for a few more hours.

Enzo smiled back at me and I grinned at him. Both of us saying without words how glad we were that he was okay. That we both were.

* * *

Ric was pacing outside the cave and holding the walkie tight. I knew how worried he must be. "Hey." I stepped closer, my hands clenched at my sides. Ric turned his head to me and I saw his eyes were puffy and red. He had been crying. Maybe Elena had heard him and went out to comfort him. I had been so focused on Enzo that I had not even realized it. "I'm so sorry man. Really."

Ric nodded at me, wiping his arm across his face. He looked so lost and I had no idea how else to help him.

I moved closer and put my hands on his shoulders. "She will be okay. I know this sounds crazy but one of the cons, a man on my CIA team was actually another agent. He saved our lives tonight; mine and Elena's from Kai literally killing me and dumping me off a cliff. He shot Kai and he fell. Thank God. But the man, Klaus Mikaelson said he met Caroline that first night and stopped her from getting hurt and sent her back to us. You remember that?" I saw Ric nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. That night when you and I were almost caught at the beach with Elena...Klaus was the one that saved her and kept her from getting hurt. He cares about her and he is going right now to rescue her and his own brother from some of the creeps at the beach. The con who has her still thinks he is talking to Parker here on the walkie and doesn't know he died. So he wont hurt her. Klaus will radio me as soon as he gets her safe.

Ric looked to still be pretty damn speechless about everything and looked down at the walkie like it should come to life at that moment. I reached out and took it from him. "Why don't I hold onto that for you. I can let you know first thing in the morning that I have heard from Klaus. Having you sit here and stare at it all night would be torture.

The sandy haired man nodded at me and released his grip on it so I could take it from his hand. I patted him on the back and smiled the best I could.

"Just get her back Damon. She won't survive another attack. It will rip apart everything she tried so hard to glue and tape back together and that was with Tyler's help. I can't imagine how she could come back from that again. She used to be so strong but everything that has happened to her really broke her."

I squeezed his shoulder. "We will get her back Ric. You focus on getting my buddy out to the waterfall cave. We can meet at the base of the falls and I can guide you there. Then we can all hide there till Stefan comes. Its perfectly safe and underground.

Ric nodded again. He looked so lost.

"Sorry to ask now with everything you are feeling, but I know you had lots of stuff in your bag before. You don't happen to have a rope at all do you? I thought I checked for one last night already." He was still silent and walked over to the side of the cave and picked up 3 long strands of rope.

"They washed up on the shore last night. What are you doing? Where are you climbing?" Ric queried.

I cast a glance back to the cave and saw the light still moving inside. She could not hear this. "I need to go after the satt phone. The damn cons smashed ours on the cliff yesterday after you took off down the steeper cliff and they somehow have their own and it fell off the cliff tonight with Parker." I saw Ric's eyes widening more as I spoke. "I need to reach Stefan or he will not know where to meet us. Its the only way."

"Then I'll come with you," Ric blurted out.

"No. I need you to get Enzo to the falls Ric. He can't make it without you. He needs to be really careful not to overdo it so soon after taking the serum. You need to stay here and keep him safe. And Klaus will get Caroline and his brother safe and I will make sure Elena stays in the cave."

I looked stubbornly at him knowing he wanted to help. But he was helping. There was no one else to stay here. "Please Ric. My bestie needs to make it home to his family. His wife is having their baby really soon. We all need to get back to people we love." I sighed when I saw his shoulders sink and he agreed to stay.

Ric walked back to his bag and pulled out another hoodie and a shirt for me. I smiled in thanks and took them to tuck in the bag he already put the rope in. I didn't even ask where he got all his supplies. "Sorry about your leather jacket too," I mumbled. I pointed to my bandaged wound.

"Its fine Damon. Its just a jacket. I'm just glad you both are okay. The airline has lots of these hoodies and I saw the one Elena was wearing was covered in blood too. Just take whatever you need and I will meet you in the morning. Just don't expect me to sleep."

"I know. I get it Ric. Just make sure Enzo sleeps and don't you dare try to go to the beach yourself." My tone was firm as I stared at him.

"I won't, I promise. No matter how much I'd like to. But she better be there at dawn Damon. I'm counting on your guy."

We said our goodbyes and he opened his arms and hugged me. That was such a long way from him on the plane calling me a creep, thinking of me as another con.

This man was a friend and we both needed to protect the women we cared so deeply about.

I stepped back into the cave to hear laughing. Elena and Enzo were talking and smiling and I heard him talking baby names and how excited he was. I was beaming seeing my best friend and the woman I loved so easy going around each other.

Elena was holding a picture of Bonnie and studying it. It was the one from his wallet and she smiled as he told her how they had met. Him on a mission and her the lady at the bar when he was supposed to be surveilling a meet as the bartender. And instead he almost blew the mission because he was talking to this pretty girl and nearly missed who the buyer was.

He had gotten in trouble with the agency for that one, but not before he had enjoyed a sexy slow dance with her that night and got her number to take her out another night. He had been so smitten that as we left that night Bonnie almost ran him over if I hadn't pulled him back to the curb as she left.

Elena was laughing and smiling at the whole silly story. Giggling even at the part where he was checking the bathrooms to make sure things were secure and she had come out as he walked in the ladies one and slammed his nose and almost broke it. Bonnie had held a towel to his nose till it stopped bleeding and even gotten ice and sat with him. He had been mortified at how stupid he must have looked to that beautiful woman. I didn't hear the end of it when I drove him home later that night.

I had been on the mission too, covering the exit and making sure the arrest was made outside once the meet took place but even I saw my buddy, with blood down his shirt and being doted on a by the sweet young lady.

Now, I could not stop looking at how happy Elena looked, just hanging out with my other most favorite person in the world. She would fit in so perfectly in our little group of what we called family; blood or not."

My girl turned and smiled at me as I walked closer and knelt down behind her. I slipped my arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "Are we all ready to go here Beauty?" I asked. I could not wait to get her alone again. Just to sleep. I missed holding her in my arms.

"Yes Damon, Enzo here was quite the frustrating patient and when he woke up all frantic about what had happened, he ripped his bandages to see his wounds. But I managed to fix them the best I could. I still don't know why I brought my med bag to our cave."

I nuzzled my nose in her hair and winked at the goofy looks I was getting from my bestie. Yep I was so whipped and I loved it! "Well Ric is bringing Enz to the cave first thing in the morning so anything else you can just fix up there too if you need babe."

She nodded to me, turning her head and I stood up pulling with me. Enzo was grinning at me and I knew he was so happy for me. "Get out of here you two and get some sleep."

I winked back at him. "Oh we will try..." I teased nibbled at the hollow of Elena's neck making her giggle. She turned back to me and lifted her arms up around my neck but I saw her cringe in pain to move her arm like that.

"Looks like you two should not move much," Enzo chucked. Yeah he was right about that, but that didn't stop me from wanting her, even if my arm and the wound was not in agreement of that thought.

* * *

The walk back to the cave was quick. I had the bag Ric gave me and held the gun up in front of us at every little sound. I kept her partially behind me to shield my love from any danger. The walkie was tucked in my back pocket and it still had not come on to tell me Klaus had gotten Caroline away from the beach and I had scanned the frequencies twice since Klaus gave it to us.

How long did it take to save them? I hoped he wasn't in any trouble. I had my own mission to focus on. I _hated_ that I had decided to keep it from her, but I knew Elena would try to follow me and I was not risking her getting hurt again.

We crawled back down the rocks and collapsed down on the blanket laying on the moss. I kicked off my boots and pulled off my socks and helped her with her shoes and then just flung my head down and stared up at the glittering ceiling. Elena curled up right beside me and yawned as her arm slipped around my waist and I pulled her in tight to me, wincing at the pain from my wound. I turned my head to her and saw her chocolate eyes almost half closed already, she was so exhausted.

"Baby, I know you are tired but we need to clean these wounds before we go to sleep." She nodded to me, yawning again and her eyes started falling shut again. I watched her peaceful face and her slow rhythmic breathing. I hated to disturb her, she looked so relaxed in my arms.

Her eyes fluttered open a few moments later. I heard her mumble her agreement to me and I helped pull herself to sit up. She reached for the med bag and unzipped it digging around. I sat up and unbuttoned the torn and bloody shirt I still had on and tossed it aside. I leaned back on the rock beside our moss bed and closed my eyes as she started opening the disinfectant to pour it on my stitches.

It burned and I bit my lip waiting for the sting to subside. Opening my eyes my girl tore open an alcohol wipe and dabbed it all over around the wound, cleaning off any dirt or germs hopefully so nothing got infected.

"Sorry Damon, its going to hurt a little. This one is more torn." She looked sadly at me and moved to press a kiss to my lips. I returned the kiss, enjoying the taste of her before she turned me around more to disinfect the exit wound.

I loved my sweet and sexy doctor, but not the doctoring part of her job at all. I still felt weak from the bruised ribs too and getting kicked in the stomach back on the plane and nearly being choked to death on the cliffs. And now getting shot was just more to add to all the injuries I already felt.

I shot her a pretend glare. "A little?" The disinfectant burned more as it was poured on the other wound, before she wiped my skin clean. Elena moved closer and kissed my bare shoulder when she was done and peppered little kisses all the way up my throat and jaw to the corner of my lips.

"You know I can make it feel all better...right Damon?" she said smoothly, as her little tongue darting out to lick at the corner of my lips, before kissing up my cheek and sucking my earlobe in her mouth in a breathy moan. I nodded rapidly without a word, a groan crawling up my throat, the pain and any discomfort already forgotten.

Hell she knew how to do her job...at least for me. Damn if any other patient of hers would get this kind of treatment to disinfect a wound.

My eyes closed as I leaned back against the rock again pulling her with me to straddle my lap. God she felt so good. I gripped the back of her neck, burying my fingers in her hair and pulled her lips back to mine. She whimpered my name into my mouth as her arms wound around my neck.

But shifting her on my lap she cried out and I immediately pulled back. "Elena, I need to fix you up too. And if you have any more pain killers I'm sure we could both use them too baby."

She nodded and crawled off my lap and dug around more in the bag. "No more pills but we have a couple morphine shots that would work to numb the pain. But first you need the antibiotics." She handed me a capsule and tossed one back herself as we passed the water bottle back and forth. Then she prepped me for the needle.

I sighed once I felt the warm liquid in my veins. She was right. It was helping a lot. I could hardly feel any of the pain I had been in. I lay there just enjoying the numbness instead of constant aches and sharp shooting pains every time I breathed.

"Your turn Beauty," I said softly and helped her out of the leather jacket and bloody hoody and undid the makeshift tourniquet I had wrapped around her arm. She shook her hair out to fall down her nearly bare back before turning to me and leaned back against the same rock. She handed me the same bottle and I dripped it on her wound too, hearing it foam up.

Elena had her eyes closed and her head back as I cleaned and wiped the skin of her arm. I could see it was hurting her too and the bullet wound for her looked more jagged and torn than mine was, likely from the bullet going through me first.

"I'm so sorry baby," I whispered, pouring love into my voice and saw her eyes open as she cringed and bit her lip. I took a moment to kiss her all over her face, her closed eyelids, her cheeks, jaw, forehead, corners of her lips and up to her ear and relished in the moans she voiced. I wanted to help her forget the pain, just as she had done to me.

After a few minutes I lifted her up and she leaned over me, her bra clad chest pressed to my body as I disinfected the exit wound too. Klaus had done a great job of stitching it up but it still looked so painful. She whimpered and I felt her fingers dig in my back. I wiped her skin around the wound clean and then helped her sit up.

"All done." I tried to sound upbeat but I knew she was hurting.

I tossed all the garbage in a bag and grabbed up another vial from the bag. "You need some too Elena. I was holding up the same type of vial she had just given me. Nodding weakly she held out her arm and I wrapped the tourniquet around it and tapped to find a vein. She moaned as the needle went in but within seconds her eyes looked heavy and I knew she would sleep.

Crumpling up the wrappers from the needles too I tied up the bag and tossed it down beside her bag. Elena looked to already be asleep as she leaned back on the large smooth rock behind us. I debated just slipping away now to go get the satt phone, but she looked so beautiful and warm and home that I wanted to rest just a few minutes in her arms before I left.

I picked her up under her legs and moved to lay her down back on the moss, her head falling down to my chest as I sunk down with her and pulled the blanket over us. I didn't even have the energy to undress us at all so I just cuddled with her, curling her half naked body to mine. She nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck.

"Mmm, night Damon. Love you," she mumbled against my throat and my girl yawned the cutest little yawn while scrunching up her face.

"Night baby." I pulled her head closer and kissed the crown of her head. "Love you more."

I had the briefest thought that I should check the walkie again but I just wanted to stay in her arms a few more minutes. I didn't dare fall asleep in case I would only wake up at dawn and have missed my window to go get the satt phone and I knew by now Stef would be waiting.

He was counting on me and I was counting on him.

Holding her close, I nuzzled my head against her hair. My mind was a flurry of thoughts and feelings. I curled my arms around her, pulling her tight to my side, and she tangled her legs with mine as I felt her warm breath against my throat.

How could I have ever slept without her in my arms all these years?

This felt like everything else about her did; coming home, feeling so familiar that nothing felt out of place and has always been like that and you can't imagine it ever was different.

That was how being with her felt.

But more than peaceful thoughts were running through my head; like how Stef would mount the rescue. If I would go back to prison in Bulgaria once we were saved or if he had gotten me some kind of immunity. How I could keep my girl safe if I did end up serving any time. She had already promised to quit her job at Maxwell Heights so at least in that way I could keep her away from those criminals.

I wondered too if Klaus had saved Caroline and his brother yet. If Bonnie had gone into labor early like she was worried about, from all the stress of Enzo on a mission. If Stefan was freaking out that he had not contacted him yet.

I had so many questions for Klaus and about the mission and the Serbians and everything that had happened to me. What it all meant and what their damn end game was. Was it them that had crashed us here in the first place? I had been so focused on getting Elena out of the plane alive and away from the cons I didn't even check for the familiar little box that would have had to have been attached to the nav systems to allow them to control it from the ground.

I laid there quietly, my lips in her hair and just listened to the night sounds for awhile too as I treasured holding the woman I loved more than anything. That was all I wanted in the world tonight was just to hold her.

After about an hour or so when I thought she was deeply asleep I stretched my arms just the little bit to where I had laid the walkie. I turned the volume down more checking each frequency, while carefully avoiding the one I knew Mason was tuned into waiting for more news from the bastard Parker.

All of a sudden I heard more than static on the one channel and I was sure I heard a faint voice! I turned the volume back down and laid Elena down on her side, pulling my arm out from under her. She whimpered softly and I tucked the blanket by her neck and kissed her on the cheek.

"Damon," she breathed out.

"I'm right here baby. Just sleep."

Damn I hated leaving her, but I knew I had to. Someone had to get the phone and there was no one else.

She reached out for me and I moved my head closer to let her fingers trail through my hair. Her eyes closed again and I stared at her waiting and watching if she would open her eyes again and catch me sneaking out. I moved slowly away from her fingers curling in my hair and sat up beside her, watching her chest go up and down. She moved more on her side and moaned with a smile on her lips and then was silent. I watched her without making a sound or movement for a couple minutes before crawling off our mossy bed.

I grabbed up the hoodie that Ric had left me and my boots and socks. I laid the fresh black button down shirt beside her, my eyes still watching her face. More sounds came from the walkie and I walked as quietly away as I could to the corner of the underground cave and crouched down behind a rock, dumping the clothes down with me.

I twisted the knobs a couple times, whispering as low as I could. "Mikaelson is that you?

"Damon! Damon, can you hear me? I'm near the beach, but I can't get them out."

I clutched it tighter in my hand and pressed the walkie closer to my ear. "Yes I can hear you. Are you safe? Where is Caroline?"

"Damon, I haven't gotten to them yet. I managed to sneak back onto the beach and stole another walkie. The guards must have all had one of them when they were on the plane. Mason still has his so don't use his frequency but stay on this one."

"Okay Klaus. I will. Will you be able to get them out of there?" I looked around, staying crouched by the rock. My Beauty was still curled up under the blanket facing away from me. I could see her chest rise and fall more slowly.

"I'm trying Damon. Mason has one of the damn guards Julian watching over the cave they were in with him and them. I need to get closer and maybe find a way to distract him to get to them. I can hear Caroline crying but it doesn't sound like she is being hurt. I can hear Mason yelling too and getting pissed that Kai hasn't showed up yet."

I drew in a deep breath. Okay, Klaus too sounded like he couldn't be there to help me. "I understand. I'm going after the satt phone. I need to get a hold of my brother. Check back with me later. I'll stay on this channel."

I turned down the volume again and still crouched behind the rock I bent to get on my socks and slip into my boots. I dug around in the bag and pulled out the gun, opening it to find only 3 bullets left. I would need to grab a few more…

I pulled the hoodie over my head, slung the bag of supplies on my shoulder and when I whirled around I was face to face with Elena!

* * *

Her mouth was open and I could see the shock and disbelief written all over her beautiful face!

"Elena," I gasped out, my eyes wide, and taking in the surge of emotions I saw warring in her eyes. I couldn't tell if being mad or shocked or sad was the more prevalent feeling she was facing me with. The bag fell from my shoulder.

"You...were going to leave...without me?" she stated, her voice high, her lips trembling. She had wrapped the shirt I had left beside her around her, without buttoning it up.

"You were...weren't you Damon?" Elena gasped out. "You were sneaking off to get that damn phone right?!" I moved closer to her and she took a step back from me, the skin of her bare stomach visible as the shirt swished open by her swift movement.

I opened my mouth to reply. What the hell could I say? She was glaring at me, her eyes wide and full of fire. "I have to Elena! I need to let my brother know where we are or we will never get rescued!"

She lifted her hands to her head, scrunching them in her hair and more of her soft skin peeking out from the folds of the black shirt. The curve of her breast was distracting my focus from what I was trying to tell her.

"NO! No you can't take that risk Damon! Even with Kai gone there are way too many criminals out there!"

My Beauty blinked furiously and I could see her eyes shiny with tears.

"So you were just going to leave me here to wake up and not know where you were?!" Her chin was quivering and her hands were curling into the fabric of the shirt on her as I saw her whole body shaking.

Damn this was not what I wanted at all. I wanted to be back before she even woke up.

I moved in again, stepping past the rock I had hid behind and reached out to grab her hands that were trembling at her sides. "Baby..." I tried to think of what the hell I could say. She was livid, spitting her words out like acid in my face.

She yanked her hands from mine and backed up more, wrapping the shirt around her naked chest and pulling it tight. "NO Damon, you can't! I can't lose you! You promised!"

"Elena..." my voice cracked as I reached for her again and she backed up more.

"I can't lose anyone else Damon! How did you not get that with what I shared! I have NO ONE but you and I CAN'T lose you!"

"You won't," I said in an instant. "I was going to be right back. I would never leave you baby! I know how scared you are of losing anyone else. I heard _every_ word of what you shared to me about your family."

My heart was breaking now and as I saw tears slipping down her cheeks. What had I done?

"You were going to let me wake up...not knowing where you were? Have me terrified that something happened to you? How could you do that to me, after _everything_ you know about me?!"

It sounded like she was repeating herself in her panic. I wasn't sure since my brain was in overdrive too.

I stumbled closer to her as she kept backing away more, her bare feet sliding back on the cold rock floor of the cave. I was at a loss of what to say and all I wanted to do was take my girl in my arms and comfort her...when I was the one that made her cry like this.

God damn it, this was such a mess!

"I didn't mean to scare you baby, really. I just want to get us out of here." I felt a tear slip down my cheek now too as I looked at her tired and betrayed eyes locked on mine.

Elena held up her hand and even in the dim moonlight I could see her pointing to her ring, the ring I made for her to show her she was mine. "You gave me this! You told me it was us together forever! That we were in this together. If you go out there then I am coming with you Damon!"

I reeled back in surprise at that statement and the determination in her voice.

"The hell you are!" I yelled back at her, my anger growing. "Do you not even remember us being fucking cornered by Kai and him shooting me up on that cliff?!"

She nodded vehemently and glared back at me.

I hated what happened to her and how much worse it could have been. I sucked in another breath, my heart pounding so hard. "Kai shot you too baby! He shot me…and because you were curling up right beside me, the bullet went through you too!"

I was panting hard now too. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? You could have been a little bit more behind me and he could have killed you by shooting me! No way in hell are you going back out there!"

Elena strode forward after backing away over and over as we had been fighting. She walked closer, standing inches from me, her eyes wide and tears streaming. "And its okay for YOU to go out there?! And scare me half to death not knowing if you will come back to me?! To risk getting shot again?!"

I was just as upset as she was. If she seriously thought that I would take the risk of having her outside the safety of this cave again…

I stood tall in front of her admiring my baby's sheer willpower and the fight in her eyes. I hadn't seen her like this before. But as hot as it looked for her to fight me on this I could not risk her getting hurt again. No fucking way.

I opened my mouth, my jaw clenched as I swallowed hard. "Every time we have left here Elena, you have almost been hurt or killed. Every. Time!"

"You almost got found out when you followed Ric and I to the beach and the cons could have found you if I hadn't distracted them and had them come after me. Tonight you were shot when Kai caught us and if Klaus had not turned out to be another agent I could be dead and you with that monster doing God knows what to you right now!...AND yesterday afternoon the bastard on the clifftop almost raped you!" I sucked in a trembling breath and hated how much danger she had been in.

I stared angrily at her. "And don't even try to tell me that more didn't happen than that creep's fucking hand print on your shoulder either! Don't you think it makes me crazy at the thought of what happened to you, what else could have happened to you?!"

My chest was heaving just remembering her fear after that horrific encounter. "That just because I didn't see it, that he didn't have his grubby hands all over you. That he wasn't groping your beautiful breasts under your bra or trying to put his hands God knows where on you and in you!"

"My God Elena, you were wearing nothing but your sexy lace underwear. You were like a fucking buffet laid out for him! And I couldn't do a damn thing with me right there getting choked to death right in front of you!"

"Don't Damon. Don't go there." Elena mumbled and her head was down avoiding my eyes.

I felt torn up inside knowing I was right, that more did happen in those pulse pounding few minutes on that hill.

She turned away from me and started walking away till she leaned her head on the wall behind her, the open shirt still clutched in her fingers.

My blue eyes were wide, my muscles so tense, as my eyes narrowed. "Why not Elena? You think I want to remember his hands on you? When I was lying there barely a fucking foot away from you! You think I want a repeat of ANYTHING like that ever again?!"

I saw her hands pressed to the rocks on the wall beside her head as she shook it back and forth silently. I heard her ragged breaths and saw her shoulders shaking.

Walking closer, I was aching to comfort her. Wanting to fix this somehow but still show her how badly I needed her to stay safe.

Elena was trembling more, taking in gulps of air. "It wasn't your fault Damon. You can't blame yourself for what he did to me." Her tone was still clipped and angry. "You can't protect me from everything!"

Oh hell no.

"Well I damn well am going to try!" I yelled back at her. My voice almost louder than the pounding of the water falling fast into the cave behind us. "If there is something I can do to protect you, then I am going to do it!"

"Well I just want to protect you too! Why is that so wrong?!" she screamed back at me before turning back around, hiding her tear filled eyes from me.

I moved closer, grabbed her good arm and spun her around to face me. She looked up in my face, her nostrils flaring, her cheeks flushed, and the soft mounds of her breasts heaved as I saw beads of sweat making teasing trails down the middle of her chest.

Her eyes locked on mine as I could feel my heart pounding so hard in my ears as I stared at her wild expression.

"It's not," I breathed out and my lips crashed down hard on hers!

It felt like time stopped, sparks flew and worlds collided.

I took her completely by surprise, her mouth opening with a cry, my tongue plunging in, as I dug my fingers in her hair and pushed her against the wall.

I was ravenous for her taste.

Aching, furious, fearful, and starved for her all at once. I felt her hands come up my bare back under my hoodie and cling to my sides, her nails digging in as she groaned into my mouth.

Fuck, I had never been so aroused before in my life.

My hands moved to curl under her thighs and lift her up against the wall in my arms, her legs wrapping around me. She instantly started grinding her hips into mine as little moans escaped her mouth.

The kiss was searing, passionate and full of emotion. We were clinging to each other like tidal waves in the ocean were pushing between us to rip us apart and all we needed was to desperately hold onto each other.

"God, Damon," she whimpered, her hands flying up to tug hard on my hair, as my palms cupped her ass, slamming her jean clad hips hard against me. I could feel her bare breasts, pressed tight to my chest as our tongues clashed.

"Mmm," my girl cried out and her head fell back against the wall as I sucked a blazing path of heated kisses down her jaw to the hollow of her throat.

Too many clothes…

The thought flew through my barely functioning brain at lightning speed.

I pulled the hoodie off with one hand to toss it on the ground and moaned as I felt her bare chest against me. I wanted her so damn badly and right fucking now. It had scared the hell out of me how angry she had been at me and all I wanted was to fix it and never have her look at me like that again.

Elena's hands were tugging harder in the strands of my hair, digging them in my scalp as she pressed her chest out toward my exploring mouth. I raked the shirt off her shoulders, pulling her arms out of it to fall behind us on the stone floor. She clung tighter to my head as I dove in suckling hard on her one nipple as my hand came up and roughly massaged her other breast, tugging and twisting at the pink bud as she writhed against my hips as I pushed her harder into the rock wall behind her.

"Christ, baby. You taste so good," I managed to gasp out, amazed I was thinking clear enough to string words together.

She moaned again, her fingers curling behind my neck and pulling my head back up for another mind melding kiss. Our lips collided hard, moans and whimpers echoed around the cave as she thrust her hips harder against my rock hard erection.

I put her down, feeling the pulling of lifting her sending me bursts of pain through my arm, despite the drugs to numb it.

Damn it getting shot was not helping here.

I hurriedly started pulling on the button of her jeans, undoing it even with my hands shaking. She was doing the same to mine, in equal fervor, ripping the zipper down and pulling my jeans partially down my thighs.

She pulled my head up so I was looking into her eyes and I saw her smile at me and I smiled back, my eyes glazed over with voracious hunger for her.

She cupped my face and my hands froze taking in her deep expression as I reached for her jeans. "Thank you Damon. Thank you for not going."

My brows furrowed, eyes narrowing, trying to understand what she just said. But there wasn't a damn bit of blood near my brain right then. Wait what?

"When did I say that Elena?" I questioned her having no idea what was going on and that damn sentence was out of my mouth before I realized what I said. Oh shit!

Her eyes widened in total surprise even in the dim light I could see the anger was back within a second. She pushed back on my chest and I stumbled, catching myself as I stared in shock at what just happened.

"You are still going to out there and leave me?! After I told you how much that would scare me?! Really Damon?!" Elena was already turned around and bending down to snatch up the shirt she had on and pull it back on, buttoned up the middle few buttons as I stood there open mouthed staring at her.

I was struggling to catch my breath, nearly falling when she pushed me from my jeans being partway down my legs when she dove at me and lifted her little fists and slammed them against my chest. "You can't do that to me Damon! You can't!" Her head was down against my bare chest and I could feel the tears from her cheeks falling to my stomach. "You can't! Everyone leaves me! I need you! I need you so much!" She pounded on my chest and refused to look up at me even when I tried to lift her head in my hands.

I pulled my jeans back up and reached out to her. "Elena please..." I begged, seeing her furious expression again. How could I make her understand how badly I had to do this? She looked like she was losing it from all she had been through already.

"Save it! I thought you understood. I thought you kissing me and just ravishing me against the wall was your way of saying your were sorry." Elena mumbled, her head down again.

'I am sorry Beauty. I am. But how else am I going to reach Stefan? How is he going to know where to find us? To save Enzo and Caroline and Ric and Klaus I guess too and his brother. We need to stay hidden and tell him where we are so that there isn't some kind of hostage standoff and someone innocent gets killed! I have to reach him!"

"No, Damon, no," she was crying now, her lips against my smooth muscles. The anger seemed to be dissipating into more and more tears, her balled fists laying curled in front of her, by her face.

"Elena! Elena baby, please," I felt shattered at how she sounded against my chest. I needed to reach Stefan. I _had_ to if she hated me or not that was the only way I could save her and get her off this godforsaken island.

I bent my head, ducking more under the curtain of hair she had hidden behind and curled my fingers around her wrists to pull them back from slamming back into my chest more if she got angry again. If I hadn't taken the morphine before I did not want to know how much my ribs would have been hurting right now. So far there was only slight twinges of pain. But I would go through anything to save her and get her away from here.

"Elena, please, please don't say that. I love you! I need you too! I would never hurt you!" I was sniffling back more tears now too, aching inside for how this was playing out.

"I had tried to get someone to come with me, baby I did. Klaus sounded like he was nowhere near able to help and Ric is counting on him to rescue Caroline. He is worried sick about her and I don't blame him. Enzo is still so weak and I needed Ric needed to stay there with him. I already hated leaving him there. I knew Ric didn't even have a weapon but just having him there with Enzo would have to be enough. I couldn't be everywhere at once and I knew he was way too weak to go all that way so soon after he woke up too."

I kissed her hair, trying to sooth her. "There are risks too with the serum and you have to give your body a chance to recover from it or there could be internal complications. A guy I know that used it died, because he engaged in a fight with the guy he was chasing too soon after waking up from the serum and it caused him to get a blood clot. It not something to play around with so I needed Enzo to stay there!"

"Please understand Elena that I would not go out there unless I absolutely had to. I would never want to risk my life and for sure not yours." I saw her listening more intently to me, her red rimmed eyes softer on mine as she looked up.

She finally stopped struggling in my arms and was crying quietly against me. I let go of her wrists slowly and her fingers wrapped around my bare arms in a death grip. I nuzzled in closer to her, burying my nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and tasting the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. I felt her tilt her head to the side to give me more access as I pressed open mouth kisses down her throat.

"I can't risk anyone hurting you baby. I would die if I lost you." I buried my face in her neck and kissed lower down her collarbone, sucking and licking the skin in my mouth. She groaned barely audible, but had stopped fighting me. She let my fingers unbutton each button on the black shirt again parting the fabric to slip my hands beneath and slide them around to the smooth skin of her back, pulling her body flush with mine. I tugged the shirt again off her shoulders and she shook her arms from the sleeves. My mouth explored lower, licking and sucking in the valley between her breasts till I was on my knees, dipping my tongue in her belly button as I watched her head fall back against the wall.

"You are my world baby. You mean everything to me..." I breathed against her skin, my azure eyes darting up to see the heated expression on her face as I watched her lick her lips. She looked so torn and scared and yet so beautiful.

Maybe this was just me distracting her again, but it sure was working as I saw her swollen lips part and her eyes fall closed. I knew how to provide distraction on demand on missions, but never like this...with anyone. This was all for my girl, to keep her safe.

I curled my palm up to massage her bottom while using the other hand to pull the zipper of her jeans down. My heart was pounding faster as I tugged her jeans down each of her legs, kissing the skin I uncovered as I lifted her feet out one by one, kissing up and down each leg. She was watching me with hooded eyes as my own were locked on her as I licked a path up her inner thigh.

"Damon, I...oh God" she whimpered, as the next second she felt me suck on the lace covering her core and I felt her knees start to buckle.

I needed her to let go; to trust me and stop fighting this. I knew I was manipulating the situation big time, but I didn't have a choice in leaving and I was determined to do whatever it took for my love to stay here. Short of tying her up against the rock...this was a more favorable option.

"What baby? You like...how that feels?" I exhaled over her wet center and I could feel her shiver as her arms gripped my shoulders.

"Mmm, so much..." Elena practically purred.

My fingers molded around her hips, holding her against my mouth as I sucked more on the wetness of her panties. She bucked her hips, pushing my mouth harder onto her with another cry of pleasure. I felt her fingers find my hair again, digging them in between the long strands, tugging my head harder against her, tumbling some stray strands onto my forehead.

I looked up at her from behind my dark eyelashes, moving my hair behind my ear and smiled at how lost in pleasure she was. "You can trust me baby," I said softly, kissing across to the edge of her lace panties, curling my tongue ever so slightly underneath before going back to suckle harder on her clit through the lace.

Elena bucked against my mouth again, her head going back and forth on the wall, her hair falling in waves around her shoulders. I reached up, snaking my hand up her trembling smooth stomach up to her chest to tease a nipple till it was hard and pebbled from my touch, pinching it and twisting it between my fingers. She let out another breathy moan.

"Damon, please," my Beauty rasped, her legs falling open more as it looked like she could hardly hold herself up on the wall. I sucked harder at the lace, tasting the sweetness of her arousal and it was starting to make me light headed with how amazing she tasted. I bent her legs to bring them closer together, running my one palm up and down her slender calf and back up her thigh.

With trembling fingers I gently tugged the lace down more and more and latched my lips onto her delicate skin the second it was bare. I let the soaked red lace fall down her legs to her feet. "Mmm. So. Damn. Delicious," I groaned, pulling her in more toward my mouth, my tongue licking and sucking the heaven that was my Elena.

"Aahh, Damon, more…" Came another ragged cry from her lips, as her nails dug deeper in my hair, holding me tight right where she wanted me. I twirled a finger around her wet heat, teasing the swollen skin as she moaned again.

Fuck, I loved that sound.

I got lost in everything that was her; her taste, how she smelled so sweet, her whimpering cries, her hips grinding up against my mouth, my hands kneading the smooth skin of her cute ass, her fingers pulling at my hair. Everything felt like it was combusting, like a fire, hot and bright when it finds the oxygen to breath and just explodes with power.

I watched her face, her tongue darting in and out, the 'O' of her mouth as I pushed first one then two fingers into her heat and curled one to stroke her just right. I felt the tremble of her thighs as I brought her closer and closer to the stars.

"Oh..ahh..god Damon..." she moaned. I licked faster, curled my tongue around her little nub, before pulling it fully in my mouth as I felt her shatter into oblivion in my arms. I felt wave after wave of trembles, and continued to lick and drink up every drop of her sweetness. Her muscles clenched tighter and tighter around my fingers pumping in and out of her, her gasping moans of my name sounded incredible as I felt her sinking down to the ground, her legs like jelly after I rocked her world.

I cradled her naked body against me, against my bare chest. Her head fell to my shoulder, her eyes closing.

After the other times we had already enjoyed each other tonight I knew she would have been sore if I found my release too, so this was all about her and soothing her fear. And in my twisted little manipulative way I got her to forget about me running out to find that phone. I was prepared to face her anger later, but for now I carried her back to our moss bed and pulled the blankets up over her and kissed her cheek. I stripped off my jeans, boxers, socks and boots and curled up beside her, nuzzling my head against her neck.

Her hand curled around my head, pulling me closer, her eyes heavy. "Damon?" she asked. I was scared to know what her question was.

"Yes baby?" I was stroking her hair, tucking the stubborn strands behind her ear.

"Don't go..." she mumbled. "The beach...too dangerous...please don't?" She sounded worried still and I had hoped I had lulled her into a deep enough sated state that she would have forgotten all about our fight.

The phone wasn't at the beach...I knew that for sure. Kai had it at the cliffs.

I kissed her hair, nuzzling in closer, my lips against the silky skin at the back of her neck. I brushed soft kisses there as I bent closer to her ear. "I will not go to the beach baby I promise." I watched her smile nearly in her sleep and pulled my hand that was wrapped under her up to hold it against her breast, fingers lacing with mine.

Within minutes her breaths had become slow and deep, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. I gently unlatched my palm from her soft skin and slid back and pulled my arm out from under her. I kissed her head and slipped out from under the blanket to tuck it back around her. She was smiling in her sleep and I was happy at least they must be good dreams. I dressed quickly, grabbed the bag with the ropes, picked up the gun and the walkie and turned back to her.

Elena had turned in her sleep, the blanket moved down more by her waist, exposing the creamy white skin of her breasts. Her one leg was curled out of the blanket too, her long slender leg stretched out to maybe be cooler with the night air blowing on it. Her hair was like a curtain around her face, her one hand tucked up by her chin.

I soaked up that image of her, so peaceful, comfortable, and so beautiful and prayed that I could make it back in record time and with any luck before she even woke up again.

I could do it. I could get the phone and call Stef. Klaus would bring Caroline safe and unharmed back to them, along with his brother, and Enzo and Ric would meet them at the base of the falls so Enzo could hide here till Stefan and the cavalry came.

That was all we needed to get home free.

* * *

Klaus' POV

Damn it! What the hell did I have to do to get into that cave?! I had been waiting for hours and I had not forgotten that I had heard a gun shot loud and clear through the walkie before Kai and I had captured Salvatore and Elena. So I had no idea who had been shot or how serious it was.

Waiting around out here was not helping anything. I knew there were at least 2 men between me and getting to Caroline and my brother. I had a gun but I could see groups of cons all over the beach. I knew the some had died or drowned or been killed by either Damon and his group or even me or Kai. But there had been almost the whole 3rd class area of the plane full of criminals being transferred. So I didn't dare use my gun and draw any attention to myself from anyone on the beach. People knew I had left with Kai and then there would be questions I couldn't answer.

I had heard Caroline crying off and on as I had laid nearly flush against the side of the cave wall but I couldn't make out anything anyone was saying. I was wet and cold and had literally swam to get to the far side of the cave away from where the other cons could see me at the beach. I still had my knife that Caroline had given back to me that might work to overpower one of them. But with two guys in there and my brother and her...there was no way that would come out with anything less than someone I cared about getting hurt.

No I had to wait. It wasn't safe to just storm in there. I had to wait for a better opening. I wondered how long Mason would stay sane since Kai had not come back or contacted him in a couple hours.

I leaned my head back on the rock, pushing my hair from my eyes. What the hell else could I do? I closed my eyes slowly and tried to think. I moved back from the cave to the trees at the far side of the beach and pulled the walkie back out. I focused in on the channel that I knew Mason had been on and took a deep breath.

I twisted the screw driver piece of my knife into the walkie and exhaled hard. "Mason! Its Parker! Answer me!" I hissed out keeping my voice low but clear enough for him to hear.

There was a clicking sound and then I heard his sick voice. "About damn time Parker. What the fuck have you been doing? And why does the damn walkie sound like its busted?"

I sucked in a breath, trying to sound like Kai; angry, impatient, bossy, like a young dick. "Don't you talk to me like that!" I snapped at him. "I twisted my damn ankle chasing after Salvatore and Dr. Hottie. And the fucking phone fell and something is making it sound all weird. You sound weird too. I'm just glad it still works!"

There was a pause and then he came back on, sounding even more pissed. "Well I'm not waiting all night! You promised me that I could have the girl! She keeps telling me I need to help baby Mikaelson and so I've had to hit her to shut her up a couple times already. She just doesn't listen. I am so ready to just slam her against the damn wall and fuck her till she knows the meaning of the words shut up!"

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I leaned my head up against the nearest tree and took in several gasping breaths. Oh God, he had hit her? More than once? What was wrong with Kol? I tried to control my breathing and clenched my fist hard in my hand. Keep it together. I needed to think clearly now.

I flicked back on the walkie twisting the screw again. "NO! You need to leave her alone! What the hell did I tell you?"

"Screw you Parker. You come limping back in her and if she is still able to stand then you can have her too but I am done waiting on you! Listening to her crying so much for that stupid kid and after I hit her and she wouldn't shut up I am so wound up right now...I need a release Parker and I don't care what you think!"

Shit, shit shit. My head was reeling with what to say, how could I protect her. I was merely a few meters away right now but I could not burst in there without someone getting hurt or worse.

"You want off this island you will leave her the fuck alone!" I snarled out as quiet but as angrily as I could.

More silence and then I knew what to say…oh please let this work.

"I overheard Mikaelson with his contact. He did not think I was listening then but I heard him telling the guy that if his brother and the girl were not unharmed that his contact was supposed to shoot us before we even get on the fucking plane! I don't care about some stupid girl. I want my freedom!"

I tried to whine like I knew that entitled piece of shit would. "You do anything to mess with my freedom and I will kill you myself Mason! With you already hurting them then who knows if they will even let us on the damn plane!"

I collapsed to the ground, after hissing out that last thing and leaned my head to the cool grass. Oh God did it work? There was still more silence on the other end and I needed to know what he was thinking. If he did decide to defy me and hurt her I knew I would likely die storming in that cave to stop him. But I wanted to get her out of there. She had been through far too much and didn't deserve any of this.

The walkie clicked on again. "Yes...I want my freedom."

It was a simple sentence but that admission had me more relieved than I think I had ever been. He sounded like he had actually backed down. I could not believe that as scared as I was for her that I could actually think straight to get the creep to back off. I was always such a quick thinker at my job but this girl and what I was feeling for her were really messing with my head.

I inhaled sharply and again tried to sound in control. "How bad?"

Mason answered right away. "I'm serving 2 life sentences with no parole, you tell me?" He snapped at me.

"No you idiot. How bad did you hurt them?" I spit out.

"I'll leave them alone. I want off this rock more. But you better not screw with me Parker!"

"Are they okay? What did you already do?" I was cringing now not knowing if I wanted to know at all.

"The kid is still bleeding, but where I shot him it will take awhile to bleed out. He'll live unless the wound get infected. The girl has been helping him and putting pressure on his wound."

I wanted to know where the monster shot my brother but I was relieved to at least hear that it wasn't life threatening right now. "And the girl?" Oh God what had he all done to her?

"She's fine. A bit banged up, couple bruises, black eye, torn clothes. She's fine."

I wanted to strangle him right then. She's fine. My ass. I could not imagine what she must have been feeling. I wanted to hold her...right now."

"Well you damn well better make sure nothing else happens to her. You cost me my freedom because you like to beat up your women then you will be the one beaten till an inch of your life! Hell I like my woman beaten and bloody too but not at the cost of getting the hell out of here!" I remember that from something Kai said in the prison, hoping the helped me sound more like him.

"Fine Boss. Just get back here. If I can't play with these two then I don't want to be here. Where the fuck is Mikaelson anyway?"

I kept twisting the screw in the walkie every time I spoke. "He left to get some help or make a splint or something like that so I could get back to the beach."

"Did you at least kill Salvatore? What about the girl doc he is protecting." Mason asked.

I knew that Kai was super possessive about Elena and had wanted Damon dead since he met him. "No they got away. And that girl is mine! So don't even think about her! I promise you you can have all the girls you want once we get off this island."

"Sure whatever. I'm holding you too that Parker."

I tried one more thing. Maybe just maybe it would work too. "Let me talk to the girl."

I heard shuffling and then a high fuzzy sounding voice came on the walkie. I clutching it to my ear, my eyes shutting just hating how much pain she must be in.

"Hello," she said again.

I didn't twist the screw this time at all. "Caroline, its me," I breathed out. "Pretend I'm Kai. Just say "What"?"

There was a pause and then her shaky voice came back on. "What?"

"Is he listening? Keep the walkie right to your ear." I instructed.

"No, he went to look out the cave and he's talking to that other guy here. Klaus, your brother is in really bad shape. He is bleeding a lot!" she whimpered. "Are you coming back?"

I sighed again, hating that she was hurting. "I'm coming baby. I'm so close but I am scared that you could get hurt if I bust in there.

"Just hurry Klaus please. He hit me. The way he's looking at me..." She was sniffling more now and I hated not being able to be there to comfort her.

I swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry Caroline. He won't touch again I promise. But we need to figure out a way for you to have a reason to get out of the cave. Even for a minute. Get the guard Julian to take you to the bathroom or something. Up by the trees away from the beach."

"Okay. I'll do it. What about your brother?" She sounded more worried about Kol than herself but I knew I probably couldn't take them both out of here at the same time without drawing attention.

"I'll figure it out. Just focus on you getting out of there. Okay?"

"He's coming back!" she whispered into the walkie. And then their was a clattering and Mason's voice came back on. "Give me the phone, bitch!" I heard Mason's voice and another shriek from Caroline.

"What the hell did you do?!" I snarled through the phone.

"Little lady is fine. I just helped her sit down." I could hear the chuckle in his voice and I was fuming.

"Leave her the fuck alone or I'll cancel your ticket off this rock right now!" Damn that creep was just asking for a bullet in his head.

More silence. I listened closer hoping not to hear any more crying from Caroline. So far it was quiet. Had he bailed on our deal? No he wanted to get away too. He had no idea there was no deal. Nothing. Kol hadn't even reached Elijah at all. This was all a big con on the cons. I smirked at that knowing that Salvatore's brother was coming and Elijah would have been working with them now.

None of these cons were getting anything but a long walk back to their tiny cells.

I leaned back on the nearest tree and cocked my gun, praying and hoping the Caroline had figured out a way to get out of that cave. I had already gotten the pregnant stewardess safe and was going to pick her up on the way to where we would meet Damon. She had food and water and was safe from the cons and now all I needed to do was get my brother and the sweet Caroline safe too.

Damon might need help getting the phone and I needed to hurry. It was almost dawn. Once the sun was out it was a lot harder to hide… and none of us could afford to get caught. Not when we were so close to being rescued.

"C'mon Caroline come out here..." I said my eyes riveted to the cave as I hide behind the nearest tree. "C'mon…"

* * *

A/N: Please take a minute to review. It takes hours to write these chapters for you guys and reviews help the muse, and excite me to write sooner. I love reading what you think of this crazy intense story.

Reviewing is the only way I know you are enjoying it and wanting me to continue. Should I continue?

600 reviews so far! Reviews , favorites, and follows mean so much. Its the only payment we fan fiction authors get. I love the pms and giving you guys requests that I can make happen in the chapters too.

Thanks from the bottom of my little Delena loving heart!


	19. Sheer Determination

A/N; Super quick update for you lovely people! I should have been decluttering my house more and cleaning up this weekend but I spent the time writing. Hoping to get the next chapter out quickly too if I can!

Multiple POV's to capture everything from different points on the island at the same time.

Enjoy and please tell me what you think!

* * *

Damon's POV

I had already climbed out of the cave and made my way over the rocks in the water before I felt that something was just not right. How could I leave her there with no protection? Maybe I should have had her stay with Enzo and Ric? But that cave was so much more in the open and they had no weapon either so it would have been a huge risk for her to be there too. It was barely big enough for three people to hide in.

Running my fingers through my hair I swallowed hard. Damn it. Was I doing the right thing?

I just stood there at the edge of the river and replayed all the options in my head. If she came with me that was also such a risk. There were still cons all over and every time we had left the cave something had happened to her or almost happened. I would not be able to live with myself if I put her in more danger.

But was she in more danger in the cave alone?

I leaned against the nearest tree, my eyes focused on the hidden entrance of the cave where my Beauty lay so peacefully and unaware that I had snuck out despite her pleas for me to not go. My head was hurting from how much I didn't know the right thing to do. My eyes closed as my head fell back against the rough bark of the tree.

I suddenly opened my eyes and raced back to the cave. There was one thing I could do…

My hands gripped the stones tightly, the mist from the waterfall making them somewhat slippery as I made my way down. I saw her still laying on our moss bed all curled up, her auburn hair framing her face. I pulled the blanket back up more covering her naked breasts and tucked in by her chin. She moaned softly and I already felt the ache of not being near her, holding her, my arms around her, my body pressed against her every curve. I wished I could kiss her again without waking her up. She moved her head, rubbing her lips together and I felt another rush of desire for her at watching her do that.

'No, not now' I told myself shaking my head to focus on why I actually came back down here. I forced my head to turn away from my sleeping angel and tiptoed to Ric's bag. I found what I needed and scribbled a quick note on a paper and laid in on the ground right beside her. Then I reached back in my jeans and pulled out the gun and put it gently on the paper.

It was the only thing I could think of to protect her.

This way she had the gun if someone actually found her here. No one knew where she was. I only told Ric and Enz where the cave was and even with them I wasn't completely clear to the location. Just that it was near the waterfall.

Standing back up, I resisted the urge to run my fingers through her hair once more. I uttered a silent prayer that I would make it back to her. I had to. And now I was taking more of a risk going out there without a weapon.

Was that smart? Probably not. But I needed to leave her with something to protect her.

Taking in another deep breath I backed away from her so slowly, not wanting to leave at all. I knew how scared she would be if she found me gone. I was bracing for another fight then for sure. But it was worth it to get us rescued. I could handle her anger at me...if it meant I could get her safe finally and help my brother put these scumbags back behind bars.

My gaze stayed locked on her as I backed up. Maybe I was trying to memorize how perfect she looked, sated with pleasure, in love and happy for the first time in so long. I didn't know why but I just couldn't look away. Her pain, the masks she wore had all been stripped away. We had broken down the walls we both had up to protect us from more heartache and loss. And we had done that together; faced those fears together.

Now she looked radiant, her skin flushed, her hair all sex messed from me never getting enough of running my fingers through it, her mouth curved in the smallest smile and her lips red and swollen from my kisses. Her face just reflected peace and contentment.

I wanted that look to never leave her.

I didn't want us to have anything between us ever again; no walls, no masks, no secrets, no loneliness, nothing. And I could give that to her. She was mine and I was hers and I could not believe how lucky I was. She trusted me to get her out of here alive and I was not going to let her down.

My throat was thick again with emotion and I forced the tears back, fighting the fears in my head of what could happen with me leaving her now. I shook my head again to clear my mind. I could do this! I had to. For all of us.

I quietly reached in her med bag and pocketed a syringe and vial of more morphine and the supplies for injecting myself in case the pain got too much again. Then with one more look back on her beautiful face I headed back up to the surface.

* * *

Ric's POV

I was so ready to get off this rock. Another night sleeping on the damn ground was really starting to wear on me. I was getting old. Mind you I didn't actually sleep...more like just laid there and waited for when we were supposed to leave to go meet Damon.

I could not stop thinking about Caroline and all she had already been through; how many nights Jenna and I had held her as she cried for Tyler or how often she would wake up screaming from another nightmare of her attack.

They never caught the bastard. He just seemed to fall off the face of the earth, stopped his rape spree and she was the last one that was attacked with the same MO. I knew Caroline hated that he had never been caught and even Tyler had such a hard time convincing her that she was safe. Never knowing what happened to the creep had her slowly losing her mind.

Tyler had been her rock and Jenna and I could see how much loving him helped heal her. It healed both of them. Tyler had lost his parents in a car accident a few years before they met and he had a spinal injury from the crash and almost lost the ability to walk. When the doctors saved his legs then he was determined to help others in their pain too. If he hadn't become a physical therapist maybe they never would have met.

I looked over and saw Enzo was waking up. At least he had slept most of the night. Damon had been insistent that he rest as much as he could. So I had packed up anything we used, had some more fish to eat and fruit before I slipped back in the cave to lay down more. I couldn't wait to get going. The night had just dragged on with not being able to get any sleep and being worried sick about Caroline.

I was terrified that this whole nightmare would break her beyond repair. She was already so fragile and emotionless; like she was the shell of the young lady I met years ago. She had been such a strong woman before everything in her life crashed down around her. She was in the Acapella group at college, loved the outdoors, rode horses in her free time and worked so hard on her studies to become a pilot. Her dad used to take her up in his little plane when she was just a child and it was always her dream to soar in the clouds like her daddy. Her dad had retired recently and yet he never stopped encouraging his only daughter to chase her dreams right up into the sky.

Her parents had been there for her too when she was attacked and through the death and grieving of her husband but Caroline chose to move in with us instead of them after she lost Tyler and her and Jenna became like sisters. She was a great aunt to our boy Ben too and I always wondered why her and Tyler had not had any kids. They had been married a few years before he got sick but I always wondered about that.

Enzo was sitting up now looking at me. "Morning," he yawned. I was glad he at least got some sleep.

"Morning to you. You ready to go?" He nodded to me and I passed him an open pineapple along with a bottle of water. He ate quickly, guzzling down about half the bottle and I think he knew too of the urgency of us getting down to that cave to be more protected. I knew Damon left Elena there alone too so we could not get there quick enough. I passed him a piece of fish and a few mini bananas yet too and I opened a granola bar I had in my bag to munch on while I waited.

Moving closer in the small space I helped him up and grabbed up my big bag of supplies to toss on my shoulder. I had found a walking stick the right size and handed it to him to help him walk. I knew the gunshot would probably still be tender with every step. He smiled in thanks at me and we headed out. I think both of us were in our own worlds of worry and so the silence was comfortable between us.

Picking up my own walking stick I found last night, I put my arms up so he could lean on me.

"Thanks mate," he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Then I heard rustling in the bushes ahead of us and lifted my stick up in front of me. Hell of a weapon I know, but I didn't have anything else. I pulled Enzo back behind the nearest tree to hide as a man came into view.

"St. John?" a voice said and I saw a gun in front of him, as the owner of the voice stepped out from behind the trees.

He sounded familiar and then I knew who it was. He had talked to me on the flight a couple times. "Captain Donovan?"

The blonde man nodded at me and holstered the weapon. "Captain Saltzman? You are still alive? Both of you made it out?"

We were both Captains, how weird. I wondered why he made it sound like a question that we survived since we were standing right in front of him. I nodded slowly, my eyes wide. Um yeah I'm alive. I took in that the captain had a sling on and he was nursing his one shoulder. "Yep, we made it out. What the hell happened to you?"

Matt, I thought was his name looked down at his arm. "Oh that was the Doc pissing me off," he muttered and I visibly saw Enzo scowl at him silently.

My dark haired companion was the next to speak, still leaned on me but I could feel his muscles tense as he faced this man. " _Elena_ was only trying to get to the man she loved...that you nearly beat half to death!" he hissed at him.

Donovan looked surprised at Enzo's fury. "You mean Salvatore? He pulled my gun on me and held a fucking knife to my throat!"

Enzo glowered more and I held him back knowing he was supposed to take it easy. "All he was doing was protecting her!" he snarled out. "He thought Kai was going to hurt her so he did what anyone would do for someone they loved!" His eyes were burning into Matt's and I knew all he was doing was defending his best friend. Damon told me about his CIA connection but very obviously this douche standing in front of us was none the wiser.

Lifting my hand I stepped forward to come between them as Enzo had tried to lunge forward. "Hey, hey lets just focus on now and not on the crap that happened on the plane. Okay?" I saw both men nod silently slowly one by one.

The dark haired agent was still fuming but had backed off. "So how did you escape Donovan?" he hissed out."I know you were in the back with Damon and Elena because you needed her to fix your damn arm or you would have ripped them apart again and beat him more." His voice was dripping with contempt as he glared at him. "How did you get out of there? Why didn't you help the rest of us? I was nearly beaten to death by the cons too and you didn't give a fuck about the other guards?"

Wow we really didn't need this now. I wanted to get to Caroline. This stupid confrontation could wait. The way it sounded Matt had been beating up Damon on the flight? I missed a lot by being up in the cockpit.

Matt backed up more as Enzo again looked like he could leap on him. I held him by the shoulders and reminded him quietly that Damon needed him to take it easy and to remember his wife and baby. That calmed him instantly and he patted me on the back, smiling stiffly in thanks. I saw him take a deep breath and lean back against the tree behind him.

Matt looked just as upset though.

At least I could calm one of them.

"I didn't escape and just leave you all there," the blonde man answered. "I was unconscious when the plane went down. The last thing I remember is the Doc fixing my arm while Salvatore was sitting there eating and being treated like a god damn king."

Enzo growled under his breath and I shot him a warning look.

I saw the two men glaring at each other before Matt spoke again. "Why do care so much St. John? Elena's an idiot for thinking she loves him. He's a damn terrorist! One of the worst ones! And we were finally rid of him to the middle eastern prison at the end of this flight. I wish he had died in the crash and saved us the trouble of finding him to put his ass back in jail!"

Oh shit, not good!

I spun around blocking Enzo, knowing he would flip out at that statement. "Enough! Both of you. Not now! Damn it Enzo just keep it together, for Bonnie," and I lowered my voice more. "For Damon too. He needs you to be okay."

He was panting hard, his eyes wild and angry. He looked back at me and finally started nodding slowly again in agreement. I was pretty sure we were not supposed to tell just anyone that he and Damon were working for the CIA or I would have told this idiot how wrong he was right then.

I was so done with all of this and scowled back at Matt. "What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him, keeping Enzo back.

Matt shrugged nonchalantly. "I was walking looking for more fruit trees and thought I heard someone. Turns out I was right. I was hoping we could stay together. Safety in numbers right?"

"Not a chance," Enzo hissed at him, his eyes narrowing. "I don't trust you at all."

"I don't trust you either, but you both are stuck here too, hiding from the cons. We are all playing the massive game of live or die hide and seek." He leaned back on the tree behind him, crossing his arms at his chest looking almost casual. "I wouldn't leave my men to die. I woke up and Cade told me he got me out of there and dragged me to the beach. He was going to go back and to rescue more of the guards but there was fucking shark in the water that almost got us so he didn't dare go back."

"Almost got you...awe that's too bad it didn't," Enzo taunted him, his voice low, his fists clenching.

Donovan totally ignored the barbs thrown his way and wouldn't shut up. "We have been hiding out keeping out of sight and Cade has snuck around and taken out some of the cons already. He had grabbed a bunch of handcuffs before he dragged me out of there and more weapons and was shooting any con that strayed from the group that he could. Kinda like baby gazelle that wandered from the herd. He shot them in the knees and stomach to keep them down."

Matt actually laughed, giving me chills as he described the cruelty. "Then he let the assholes bleed out cuffed to trees whenever he could. He didn't dare go to the beach which is jackass central but any of them that were off by themselves he went after. In fact, " he sing songed with a higher lilt to his voice. "He split off from me earlier seeing another one heading up away from the river all alone."

I was happy that there were less creeps wandering free out there, but shooting them and letting them suffer, that made me sick. But then I did a double take on what he just said.

"Wait a minute. You said by the river?" I swung my gaze to Enzo and saw the exact moment that Damon's best friend understood too what I was asking. Oh no no no.

"Yeah he was wearing jeans and a hoodie just like yours and headed up towards the falls. I could see a handcuff dangling from his wrist so we wouldn't even need to use one of ours...now who do you think that was boys?"

Oh no. It couldn't be. Damn it! Enzo and I exchanged frightened looks.

"You ass!" Enzo snarled at Matt and pushed off turning toward where we were headed. "We need to go...right now," he said to me. Worry flashed across his face. Damon had to be okay. Glaring at Matt he looked barely in control of his rage. "We are fine here. Get lost Donovan."

"Whoa wait a minute. What is the hurry" Where are you going? Do you guys have a rescue plan?" Matt asked

Enzo whirled back around. "If we did, you aren't a part of it dick," he said deadpan and whirled back around before Matt could reply.

I was glad I didn't have to get between them again. But we really did need to get going. Damon was in real danger! But just as I said that Enzo spun again and got right in Matt's face.

"Damon is NOT a terrorist. He is innocent! And if that monster you call a guard went after him, he will have me to deal with!" Enzo was panting hard and I saw him stumble slightly as he backed up. "So if I were you... I'd be fucking praying he is okay."

The blonde guard looked incredulous at both of us but hardly blinked at Enzo's angry retort. "He's what? Innocent? They all say that. None of them are innocent. Salvatore is dangerous and he needs to be put down like the rest of those damn animals!"

Fuck not again.

I jumped up between them before Enzo could even react and I knew he would. But I made Damon a promise that I would keep him calm and get him to the waterfall safely and I was damn well going to do that.

"Put a sock in it!" I yelled right at Matt and shoved him in the chest.

I. Was. Done. and I knew I needed to protect Enzo from losing it again.

"Look _Captain_! I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Damon! He and Elena saved our lives; mine and Caroline's when we would have drowned in that cockpit when the door jammed during the crash. He has done nothing but try and get us out of here! He dragged Enzo who had been shot out of the plane and across the water to get him safe. He helped us find a safe place to hide from the prisoners. He risked his own life when the cons could have captured Elena and me and did God knows what to us. He helped me look for Caroline when there was enemies all around."

I was gasping for air I was so upset, but I would rather it be me than Enzo and risk him getting a complication from the serum. "Damon's been shot trying to protect Elena and he does love her! Deep, forever love and she loves him too! One of the monsters almost raped Elena up on the cliffs yesterday too and it nearly broke him, he is _that_ in love with her. He has done _everything_ he can to protect all of us and you saying Cade is going after him…hell no. He doesn't deserve that."

I was furious and not finished as I saw Matt just staring at me.

"Damon is going to climb down the cliff where he and Elena got shot last night. It gutted him that she got hurt. He is going to get the satellite phone that the con had with him when he fell. All to get us rescued. He deserves a fucking medal for all he has done! We were going right now to shelter _he_ found to wait till rescue comes. So don't you dare say he is an animal like the rest of them!"

I inhaled sharply again and kept yelling I was so upset at what this dick thought of Damon.

"You are going to come with us and call off your damn dog from his ass. And all talk about what you think about him is done! You are going to take us to Cade or you will be the next one tied to a tree bleeding out!"

From the corner of my eye I could see the proud expression on Enzo's face, as his lips curled up in a slow smile. Yep that was damn well the right thing to do.

Matt's eyes looked like they grew three sizes at what I said. His mouth hung open and he actually closed it without so much as a word back. I knew he could have pulled the gun on me too, but so far that did not look like the reaction he had to what I said.

I let out the breath a didn't realize I was holding and just stared him down till he looked away. I could not believe I did that. I hated confrontation and usually shied away from it in any case. I would be the guy ignoring the creep making eyes at my wife and not going to kick his ass.

This was not me. But damn did it feel good.

Enzo leaned in closer. "You are my hero Ric," he mumbled with a smirk. Hero? Wow.

Matt looked down avoiding our eyes as we waited for him to decide what he was doing. "Wait a minute you said a woman's name. Is she here? Cade and I ran into someone last night and she ran off when we tried to help her. We thought she would be safer with us."

"You what?" I said, feeling more anger building. I was reminded of the signs of a struggle at the river where Caroline had taken off from. These idiots were the reason she ran? I closed my eyes trying to rein in my anger.

Opening my eyes again after counting to 5 like my wife taught our son Ben and I glared at him. "This didn't happen to be at the river by chance was it? The girl going there to wash and clean up?"

Matt nodded just as slowly as before.

"That _woman_ was my friend and she got captured by the cons because of you scaring her and making her run! She has already been attacked and nearly raped years ago and just as she was putting her life back together her husband died. So she can't take anymore. And you interfering just sent her running into the lions den!" I was livid and now I felt Enzo's hand my shoulder likely to calm me as I had done to him.

Forget it I didn't want to hear another damn word from his mouth. Caroline was trapped with the cons at the beach because of Matt and his buddy. I spun around and decided that whatever he did I was going to ignore him. I lifted my hand to motion him to take the lead. I just knew we needed to get to Damon and help him. But I didn't even know where he would be. I was supposed to meet him at the base of the falls but from there I had no idea.

Enzo started walking slowly behind me and we both ignored the dumb ass guard as he looked almost sorry as he held the gun up in front of us and we headed out toward the falls. I didn't even know if he was leading us to Damon but I prayed we would not be too late!

* * *

Damon's POV

I arrived at the cliff top just as the sun started peaking out from the horizon. The sky was still dark except for the thin sliver of golden light in the distance. I was already hating myself for leaving my precious fiance and at first had mentally talked myself out of going back to her every few minutes as I kept walking further and further away from her. Then the next mile or so as I forced my body to keep going I told myself that if I didn't see the phone down there right away I was heading right back anyway and had nearly sprinted all the rest of the way. I had still been careful of my surroundings but wanted to get there and back as fast as I could.

Standing where she got shot, I sucked in a shaky breath at the images flooding my brain. I could still hear her cries, feel her blood between my fingers as my hand had rubbed down her arm unaware of the horrific wound that she had gotten because of me. No, I couldn't think of that now. She was safe and warm and bandaged up in the cave. She was not crying in pain like I heard echoing in my head.

I needed to focus and get back to her. Digging around in the bag I pulled out the flashlight and walked closer to the edge of the cliff. It looked to be a near sheer drop below past a grassy incline just near the top of the embankment. I saw the waves crashing against the rocks at the base of the cliff and cringed at how close to had come to possibly being thrown off and onto those rocks when Kai had shot me and no doubt would have left me for dead to take Elena away from me. I wished I could see his body down there...just for the sheer satisfaction of it, but the tide would likely have pulled the body out with it.

Scanning the area, leaning more over and to my utter relief I saw a glint of metal shine back up at me. There was a narrow ledge down lower, barely visible from where I was but I could see the defined edges of the phone just hovering on the rock. Thank God.

I swung back around and looked for a place to anchor the rope from so I could make my way down. I could get down and back up quickly and be back to our cave before she even woke up. This could work.

The closest tree nearby looked to be plenty strong enough and I tied the rope to it making sure it was tight. I was about to swing the bag on my shoulder to climb down when the walkie buzzed again and Klaus' voice came through.

"Damon? Are you there? Did you get the phone?"

Picking it up I shook my hair from my eyes and pressed the button. "Yeah I'm here. I can see the phone from up top and am just about to climb down to get it. Did you get Caroline safe? And your brother?"

I waited for a reply while I unwound more of the rope and tested its strength. The morning air was chilly so I pulled the hood back up over my head, which seemed to keep my unruly strands of longish hair out of my eyes too.

"No. I heard Caroline in there begging Mason to let her go to the bathroom. I am right outside the fucking cave but I can't get to her. She is crying again and I think the bastard hit her again! I am going to kill him! I have no idea how to get them out of there without someone getting hurt or killed."

I held the walkie to my ear, while tossing the rope down off the edge and looked to make sure it went far enough. I could see it danging past the ledge by a few feet and let out a breath of relief. I did not want to try to tie ropes together and risk them coming undone.

Sighing, I realized that Klaus would not be getting here anytime soon and I would have to do this myself. My arm still felt weak from the bullet wound but I needed to use those muscles anyway if I had any hope of getting that phone.

"Well then radio me back when you do get them safe Klaus." I stood back up again stretching my aching muscles in my shoulder. All I needed was a few minutes. I dug in the bag and pulled out the water bottle I brought and took a long swallow.

"I'm worried if I can't kill him, Mason will come after Caroline. I barely stopped him from raping her by pretending to be Kai again awhile ago again. I will need to make sure she is safely hidden if we manage to get out of here," Klaus whispered through the walkie.

"She will be," I assured him. "I found an underground cave in the river down past the falls. It's literally tucked into the water and the river falls into the cave from above. It is totally hidden Klaus. She will be safe there. That was the only way I could dare leave Elena to come get this damn phone."

"Okay Damon, that sounds good. You won't regret it." Klaus' said, his tone sounding sincere.

My brows furrowed. "Regret what?" I questioned him warily.

"Trusting me," he replied. "Thank you for helping me keep her safe. Telling me where I can hide her Damon. I don't know how, but I feel something for her and we've only barely just met. She's been through too much."

I leaned against the tree after checking the rope once more. "I know she has Klaus. I'm sure she appreciated you caring for her." I remembered what Ric told me about her past and shuddered at what that poor girl had already lived through. He really did sound genuine in his feelings for her. I was surprised how much I really didn't know about this man even from working for him for months on our undercover op.

"Are you going to be okay, climbing down the cliff yourself Damon? How is your shoulder?"

Wow he sounded like a different person. He cared. Maybe everything else was a mask.

"Hurt like hell with every breath last night, but Elena gave me a shot of morphine and I brought another along if I needed it. So I'll make it one way or another. If you can get here to pull me up that would be great. But focus on Caroline first." I cringed already thinking of the pain I'd feel pulling my whole body weight down to that narrow ledge.

"Okay, I will get there as soon as I can. We can work together Damon. We are both agents and on the same side."

I knew he was right. "You just make sure that..." but I didn't get to finish my sentence as I caught a glimpse of something moving behind me! The figure was reflected in the metal casing of the walkie and I froze knowing it was too tall to be an animal. I heard a soft click and dove to the side behind the tree, spinning around at the same time. My training kicked in seamlessly and I threw the walkie at the threat using it as my only weapon in reach as I dove for cover!

I saw the bark of the tree just explode right beside me in a shatter of wood shards as I rolled back up to my feet! Without even looking I threw myself at the man, grabbing his hand and slamming his wrist still clutching the gun hard against another tree. He grunted and with two more slams of his wrist, the gun went flying from his grip. I instantly felt his hand around my throat as he jumped us forward and slammed my head against the trunk of the tree behind me.

My muscles screamed in protest of this sudden attack and I grabbed for the hands around my throat while kicking out at the man's shins. I caught a glimpse of his face as my vision started blurring and realized it was the guard Cade!

Damn it, like it wasn't bad enough that the cons were already after me for protecting Elena now this ass shows up again too!

I could hear Klaus' voice calling my name. He must have known something went wrong as I fought for another breath. The guards eyes were wild with anger at me as he squeezed harder. I started seeing spots in front of my eyes.

No this was not how I was going to die! Elena was waiting for me! My future wife needed me!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw long vines hanging down from the tree branches and I reached up fast, my hand darting past his head to wrap the vines around and around his neck as fast as I could!

His eyes grew wide, bulging in their sockets. I slammed my head against his and his grip on my neck loosened. Kicking hard, I pushed him away from the tree and pulled him down with all my strength, using gravity and my weight to tighten the vines around his neck!

Cade was gasping and choking as I held him down, allowing the vines to cut off his airway even more till he was slumped down, his grip on me releasing finally!

I collapsed to the damp grass, my head down as I took mouthfuls of air into my aching lungs. I coughed over and over and swallowed hard, the muscles in my neck strained to their breaking point. I rolled over onto my back and saw him hanging there from the tree, the vines wrapped tight around his throat. He wasn't moving. Was he dead?

Pulling myself back up, fighting all the aches and punches he threw at me I felt for his pulse. There was nothing. He was gone. I fell back down, my legs too weak under me.

"Damon!" the walkie crackled but it sounded full of static and I could barely make out his voice. "Damon,... happen...? ... you ...kay?"

I turned around to the crackling sounds and pulled myself along the ground more, till I grabbed hold of the walkie. "I'm..."

Oh shit I could hardly talk my throat was burning so bad.

I felt shooting pains in my head too and felt blood oozing from the back of my skull. I tried again to speak. "I'm...o...kay. Att..acked. He's..de..ad." I forced the words past the pain. My voice didn't even sound like mine. The walkie sounded as I bad as my voice did.

"I'm...com...g. Just...han...on." Klaus said brokenly through the walkie.

"Hurry, please." I felt dizzy, the pain overwhelming. I scrambled in the bag I brought ripping it open and grabbed or the tourniquet. Tying it up, I held it with my teeth. My hands were shaking as I could not stop coughing and sucking in more air as I ripped open the syringe and jammed it in the morphine. I had to fight with my eyes to stay focused long enough to find a vein and whispered a silent prayer that I wouldn't miss.

I almost forgot to let out any air from the needle before plunging it in my skin. The warm rush of fluid from the drug flooding my veins as I felt my eyes closing and everything went black.

* * *

Klaus' POV

What the hell just happened? I shook the walkie again, pressing it harder to my ear. I heard static on Damon's end and then it sounded like dead air. He had been attacked? By who? I felt so helpless waiting for Caroline to get out of the cave, knowing my brother was bleeding out and now Damon had god knows what happen to him up on that cliff!

I adjusted more knobs and tried again to hear him but there was nothing. I had moved back to the trees further away from the cave now rather than being so close, knowing I still couldn't do anything from there. My head shot up as I heard her cries again and this time they sounded louder and closer...

Sure enough I was right and Julian was dragging her by the arm up the sand and toward the trees where I was hiding. Caroline looked to have her hand over her mouth and wrenched her arm away from his grip on her, ran ahead and gagged and threw up violently, her hand clenched on a tree as she leaned over a few feet from me.

I circled around the outer trees as Julian came closer, cursing at her for running from him. But he stopped short of her, seeing her on her knees, throwing up on the ground. Julian was hissing his displeasure at her and I saw that he was shaking his hand, holding out his shirt and I saw the sleeve was dripping with liquid. Did she puke on him first?

The guard looked pissed and I sucked in a breath as I moved stealthily closer, my eyes riveted to him as I flicked my knife open. I inhaled sharply as I took in how bruised her face and shoulders were. My God that poor girl had been through so much already.

I could see tear tracks down her cheeks and her eye was swollen and bruises covered her pale skin wherever it was exposed. Her dress was torn and my gray t shirt I had given her to hide her body from the other cons was gone too.

Damn him! Mason was not getting off this island alive, I thought fuming!

I could see her lacy pink bra exposed as she leaned down, gagging some more. The hem of the thin dress she had on looked stretched like he had grabbed her roughly and torn it halfway down the middle.

Julian strode toward her, his jaw clenched in anger. I watched in shock as he grabbed her by her hair and wrenched her head up. "Stupid bitch!" he snarled. She whimpered in fear and I saw her swallow hard, crying out in pain.

I pounced, leaping on Julian, my arm up to stab him but he must have heard something and had darted to the side, avoiding my knife as we both tumbled to the ground. Caroline cried out and rolled away and I saw her curl up against a tree, her legs tucked up.

Wrestling Julian down as he grunted and glared at me, I saw the recognition in his eyes in the dim light as he realized who he was fighting. He leaned over as we rolled and he fucking bit at my wrist that I had the knife tightly clutched in!

I fought to hang onto it, rolling again and felt him slamming my hand against a stone on the ground till I released the knife. I felt another sharp pain hit my head and saw the rock in his hand as my head started throbbing and I could feel blood drip down my forehead.

Damn it that hurt!

Julian punched me hard in the stomach and felt the wind knocked out of me. I was scrambling to get the upper hand. Usually I could take out enemies with confidence but this creep was much stronger than he looked.

There was a small cry and I saw Caroline literally jumping on his back as he had me pinned under him and she was clawing and scratching at his face, her arms around his neck!

He lifted up and threw her off him and she landed against the nearest tree, her eyes fluttering open and closed. No!

I was furious as I heard her head hit the tree. Lifting up fast I pushed him off me to tackle him hard to the ground. My fist slammed into his chest once, twice and he fought back with a hard uppercut to my jaw that snapped my head to the ground.

Pain surged through my jaw as I saw stars. Julian's punch to my chest was equally forceful and I gasped out. I could hear Caroline's cries of my name, her voice shaking.

Everything was spinning as his fist connected next with my mouth and my neck whipped back. His hands were around my throat and he was dragging me up the trunk of the tree squeezing so hard.

Damn it! I had never fought this man and had no idea he had that kind of muscle! He was smirking at me as I scrambled with one hand to try to pry his fingers off my neck and the other reaching back to my gun I had hidden in my jeans. I wasn't going to risk shooting it with all the other cons so close by, but now I was thinking that dying was not the path I wanted to choose between the two.

My hand felt for the gun and its wasn't there! I dove back to try to pry his fingers off me as I started sinking in his grip.

Just then I saw Julian's face scrunch up in a weird expression and he sunk down to the ground! I felt his hands fall from my throat and I blinked rapidly to see a frightened Caroline holding my gun shaking in her hands…

Her eyes locked to mine before falling closed as she collapsed and I caught her in my arms. My own legs were too weak to hold me up as I felt myself falling with her. The gun slipped from her fingers as I cradled her in my arms.

My throat hurt like hell and I turned away past her shoulder to cough trying to get my breathing back to normal. I felt her small hands around my waist, her head buried against my chest as I held her tight. She felt so good in my arms. She had no idea how scared I was for her.

Caroline was sniffling and gasping to slow her own breathing as I ran my hands through her hair, trying to sooth her fear.

"You are okay. It's okay," I mumbled into her hair, holding her head to my chest. I could feel blood dripping down my cheek and I wiped it away, my head throbbing.

"Nic, oh my god," I heard her breath, her fingers tight around my waist. I shivered feeling her lips against my thin tank top. I could feel way more of her skin than I thought she was comfortable with. The one sleeve of her dress was ripped totally now and hung below her pink bra and I saw another tear more up the side of her leg exposing her slender thigh to my eyes.

I cupped her face tenderly and she didn't pull away. I could not believe she had saved my life.

Her eyes were puffy from crying and I smoothed my thumbs across her cheeks to wipe the tears away. "You're safe Caroline. I'm here. I promised you I would come back, didn't I?"

I saw her smile just a little through her tears and nod to me. "You did. You did come back for me," she whimpered, her fingers gripping the folds of my tank top tightly. "I was so scared Nic. I thought he would kill you!" Her voice was low. "I saw the gun on the ground and I didn't even think I just picked it up and aimed."

"You did amazing Luv. You saved us both," I smiled back at her.

But then I thought back. I didn't hear a gunshot. Hell, all the cons on the beach that were still yelling and cursing by the fire would have heard a gunshot. She must have done something else? The gun was still laying beside us but picking it up would have meant moving from her being in my arms. And I wasn't ready to do that yet.

"It jammed. Your gun." She confirmed my suspicions, breaking into my thoughts. "I just hit him as hard as I could." I turned and looked down at the guard and could see blood on the back of his head. She had got him good.

"You're hurt," she breathed out and I felt her hand on my cheek, wiping the blood away. Her eyes were so deep and so beautiful as she gazed at me with so much concern in them. Maybe she was feeling some of what I had been feeling for her.

"So are you baby," I murmured, brushing my finger along her swollen and bruised cheek. I felt a pain in my gut at how damaged she looked and must feel. But she turned away, her head lowering as my eyes locked on hers as I touched her. I heard a gasp from her lips and followed her eyes.

I saw her looking at him, maybe horrified at what she had done. I turned her head slowly back toward me with one hand and curled my fingers under the hair by her ears. "Hey, you didn't kill him, Caroline. Its okay. It would have been okay, even if you did. He was going to kill me and probably you too Luv."

She was nodding slowly at me as I explored more of her face. I traced my finger over her bottom lip and could feel her trembling as her blue green eyes studied me. I was so close I could feel our breaths mingling and felt her chest pressed so tight against mine. Her little pink bra the only barrier from her skin on me. I leaned my forehead on hers as my eyes fell to her lips.

Caroline tensed in that moment. I felt it instantly and she closed her eyes, turning her head to the side, still leaning it against mine. Her lips were in my hair as I heard her whisper so softly by my ear.

"Not yet Nic, please, " her tiny voice said, her breath warm on my neck.

I felt her heart pounding so hard and I didn't move as I processed what she just said. Not yet...meaning there could be a later? My mind was spinning with so many thoughts from all I was feeling.

She cleared her throat and pulled back from me and I sensed our moment was over.

"Your brother," she mumbled quietly. "I managed to stop the bleeding. I used your shirt to put pressure on it. He's not in immediate danger unless it gets infected but I did my best to help him and bandage it up." Her eyes found mine again, her look wary.

"Thank you Caroline, really." I nodded, grateful for all this beautiful woman had done in saving me and Kol. "I will get you out of here and come back for him. But we need to hurry. Damon might be in trouble too and we need to get you safe in the cave Damon has Elena hidden in."

I saw her sniffing again and she wiped her hand across her face as she pulled herself from my lap to stand up. I looked around for where I had left the walkie and picked it up to call my fellow agent to tell him I got her out of there and safe with me. I called multiple times and there was no reply. That was not good. Then I tucked the gun back in my jeans too.

Looking sadly as the torn dress I saw her pull it more around her to cover herself. I instantly took off my thin tank top and held it up, my eyes wide in the silent pleading of her letting me help her.

She did and held up her arms to let me slip it down over her shivering body. I didn't have anything else to warm her, but this was all I could do to help. Then I thought of the creep on the ground and turned to him and pulled his long sleeved guard uniform off him as well as his black t shirt.

Bending down I checked his pulse and looked back at her. "He will live Luv, you didn't kill him. He will just have a hell of a headache when he wakes up. I could just end him right now though if you want. It will be me not you." I shrugged into the shirt and then looked back at her.

"No," I heard her instant reply as she shook her head."Let's just get out of here." I draped the long sleeve uniform over her shoulders and helped her in the sleeves. Buttoning it up I looked back up in her eyes and was happy to feel that she wasn't shaking anymore. I gently lifted her silky blonde hair from the collar and let it fall down her back.

Nodding to me I knew she was ready. It was time to go. I curled my arm around her and we took off away from the beach.

* * *

Damon's POV

The ground was damp under my cheek from the rain last night as I stretched and looked around, opening my eyes slowly. I felt the little pieces of bark or branches cut my cheek as I turned my head. How long had I been out?

I sat up fast, cringing in pain. I knew the morphine had numbed most of my injuries but I still felt like hell moving at all, after being beaten again. I rummaged around in the bag for the watch Ric had given me the first night we were here. It wasn't too late. I had only been out maybe an hour.

The sun was shining brighter in the sky, the darkness fading away as I stood unsteadily to my feet. I could not waste any more time. I needed to get that phone and get back to my girl.

I swung the bag on my shoulder, tucking the walkie in it and looked around on the ground for the gun I had fought to get out of his hand. Where was it? I couldn't see it anywhere.

My head was pounding so I couldn't even remember if it had gone over the cliff in our struggle. I looked back over the edge hoping to see it. Having a weapon here would make me feel better about leaving Elena with my gun. I knew she would be furious at me if she knew I had left the cave without any weapon. I could definitely see more fights in our future but I knew we would make it through no matter what.

Grabbing hold of the rope I started climbing slowly down over the side and carefully made my way down toward the ledge the phone was resting on. I was grateful it wasn't windy and I could see it just laying on the rock. My hands were burning from the rope as I went as slow as I could without slipping, my feet tight around the rope too. The pain in my arm was pulsating as I gripped the rope so tightly.

I felt myself slip once and slid a few feet down the rope as I cried out and wrapped my legs tighter around it below me. Panting hard I didn't dare look down.

Curling my head in against my arms I shut my eyes slowly at how bad that could have been if I hadn't caught myself. It was far too steep with the exception of just the very top few feet of the drop.

I let out a huge breath as my foot finally felt the smooth ledge and as I lowered myself down to it. My muscles screamed in relief and I lay gasping and sucking in air leaning back on my hands on the narrow space. My legs were dangling down in mid air.

I did it. Halfway there.

I opened the bottle of water and took another long swig of it before I reached out and clutched the satt phone in my hand and actually kissed it I was so happy to have found it. I turned it in my hand and saw the back was damaged. There was dent in it, likely from when it fell unless it had been damaged earlier. I prayed that would not affect how it worked. It had to work.

As I was studying it I heard the static from the walkie again. I could barely make anything out. I pulled it out of the bag and held it up to my ear. "Klaus? Are you there? " I leaned my head back on the rock wall and waited for his reply.

"Dam..?" Came his answer almost right away, Shit the walkie was not working well at all.

"I'm here. I'm okay. Are you coming? Did you free Caroline?" My voice was so hoarse and I couldn't even recognize it. That monster did a number on my damn neck. I could talk but it didn't sound like me at all.

The fuzzy reply sounded like a yes but I could not totally make it out. "We..r co...ng." I heard. We? I really hoped that meant he had gotten her out of there. Ric had been so worried. I shook the walkie and twisted various dials trying to get any kind of better reception. Nothing was working.

I decided I couldn't wait for Klaus to get here forever. I needed to get back to Elena. I would have to climb up the cliff wall myself. I tugged on the rope to make sure it was strong and I stumbled back almost not catching myself from going off the cliff as I felt it loose in my hand. What the hell?

No no no that could not be happening! I tied it up so tight. What the hell happened up there?

I brushed more strands of my jet black locks from my eyes and squinted from the sunlight starting to spread through the sky as I looked up the nearly sheer rock wall. My hood fell down off my head, the wind ruffling my hair. Please no.

I pulled again and sure enough the whole rope came falling down in a pile on the ledge. Shit this could not be happening! What the hell was I supposed to do now?

Bending down I looked at the end of the rope that fell. It looked frayed like it had snapped or maybe rubbed on the ground too much on my way down. Damn it!

I leaned back against the rock wall, shutting my eyes slowly. The wind was stronger down on the cliff side and I felt it whip around as my fingers clung to the stones behind me. The surf was crashing below and I could see large rocks where the water raced through to rush up the sides and back down again in majestic strength. I couldn't go down. Hell no, it was way too far.

Slipping back down to sit, I pulled the walkie back out of the bag. "Klaus. I'm trapped on the cliff. The rope broke. If you get this there is more rope up by the tree. Get it, tie it off and toss it down please!"

I lay my head back and reached back in the bag for the satt phone. Maybe at least I could at least reach Stefan from up here. Klaus knew where I was and he was coming. I hoped that was what I had heard. I turned the phone around in my hand checking for anymore damage to the casing. It looked like it was just that one dent in the back. I turned it on and put it to my ear.

No dial tone.

No that is not going to happen! This damn phone was going to work if it was the last thing I did! I was pissed enough that I was stuck down here and could _not_ take more things going wrong. All I wanted was to be back in her arms in our cave. I was so close. I had the way to contact my brother in my hand and it decides to not work!

Shaking it again I slammed my hand against the casing and then switched it off and on again. I nearly cried out in joy at the sound of that precious dial tone. Yes!

I pushed my hair from my eyes, tucking it behind my ears and pulled the hood back on again to keep the strands from distracting me. I quickly punched the CIA office number. I waited with baited breath for the switchboard woman to come on and gave her all my clearances. "I need to speak to Special Agent Stefan Salvatore. He will likely be out on an aircraft carrier in the ocean just off The Azores Islands."

I waited as the woman checked out my ids and then agreed to connect me. I was put on hold and sat there swinging my legs off the side of the ledge. I could not be more impatient to get off this fucking island.

Hearing another click and then some shuffling, a voice came on. "Damon? Damon is that you?"

God bless baby bro! It felt so good to hear his voice.

"Yeah Stef its me. I sound like death warmed over brother, but its me." I closed my eyes and just let the stress go of how badly I needed to contact him. I knew my voice did not sound like me at all so I hoped he would still know somehow."

I heard silence on the other side of the conversation and then some muffled talking. "Damon. Prove that its you for me please. I know you gave all the clearance codes but please."

I straightened up. Okay what could I say...something others on the island wouldn't know.

"Um, you and Lex were interrogating a prisoner and when he got dragged back to his cell you two got way too frisky on the table in the holding room after she had been gone on a mission for a month without you and neither of you realized that the bosses and I were still behind the window and the tech support had taped the whole..."

"Okay Damon! That enough," Stefan practically squeaked out.

I chuckled at the memory of the pure horror on my brother's face and the bashful but goofy smile on my partners, hiding behind his shoulder, her clothes all disheveled as Stef's boss burst in. She was so smitten by him it looked like she didn't care at all that they got caught.

"I still can't get over that my boss and his boss and you all saw that and that it was even recorded! I was mortified and you all never let me live it down." I heard Stefan gasp as he continued. "Oh my goodness brother. I have been waiting for your call. Are you okay?"

"We are okay. The cons smashed the phone I had and this was the first chance I had to contact you since. I'm literally hanging over a cliff on the edge of the island to get this damn phone Stef. The rope snapped and I am stuck here."

I heard his gasp before he spoke again. "You are where? You're on a cliff?!" I heard more voices on his end. Maybe he was trying to trace the location of the call. "Oh my God brother! How the hell are you getting back up? Do you need a boat or is it too high up? We could get a helicopter down to you."

I admired Stefan's determination to get me safe. "No, don't send a helicopter. Not till I can have Elena in my arms and know we are getting off this rock. I don't want to alert any of the cons to you coming yet."

I heard a resigned sigh from his side of the call. "Okay you are right. We need to get you all out of there. Can you get back up? Was someone coming? Why did you go out alone?" Stefan sounded like he was racing through possibilities not sure what was the best approach and had lots of questions. He worried about me all the time when we were growing up and he was the little brother. But it had been a long time since I heard him so concerned about me and it felt good.

"I am getting the satellite to hone in on your position. It might take an half an hour or so to connect and then we need to wait for confirmation from the higher ups here to see the feed. The government there is letting us use their satellite but they insist that everything goes through them first. But then maybe we can see where you are trapped to come get you safe, if you haven't gotten back up by then yet."

"Sure that makes sense Stefan. I know you are doing everything you can." I closed my eyes and knew as much as I had been working so hard to get us out of here, so had he.

"You bet your ass I am brother. Can you get everyone else up to the cliff maybe too?" he asked me.

Again I had to say no."No, I wish I could. Stef, Enzo's hurt. He was shot really bad and its a miracle he survived but he can't walk all this way. But don't tell Bon. She has enough to deal with, with delivering so soon. And no there was no one that could come with me and yes Klaus was coming last I heard. Our walkies are not very reliable right now. But we have a place we can all stay safe till you get here. I found a cave just a mile or so from the water fall and its hidden away in the water underground. We will be waiting there, all of us." Everything was just spilling out that I needed to tell him.

I breathed out forcefully, opening my eyes and squinting at the brighter sunlight. "I am so ready to get off this damn island. The woman that was held by the cons is safe and has been rescued so come and get us, please brother." I laughed, trying to sound excited. I was, but the pain in my shoulder was getting worse. I opened the bottle I leaned beside me and drank more water, feeling so exhausted from the climb down still.

I could hear Stefan sigh again."Oh I am so ready to get you out of there. I'm SO sorry that I've pulled away from you for so long. When I heard that your plane was missing all I could think of was that I hadn't told you I don't blame you for Lex's death. I don't Damon. I acted like I did, but I didn't."

I could hear my brother's voice choking up and I swallowed the lump in my throat too. How long I had waited to have this conversation and here we were having it miles apart, with me hanging off a damn cliff.

Scrunching up my face I held back tears wanting to fall. "I know you didn't Stefan. I knew you were just grieving and looking for anyone to blame. I was right there with her. If I could have saved her I would have. I would have died in her place Stef. I'm so sorry." It ached every time I thought about what happened; watching her die right in front of me.

I heard a sob and I leaned back on the rock closing my eyes again.

"You don't need to be sorry. You did everything you could Damon. I know you did." Stefan choked up again. "It just hurt too much to lose her that I just lashed out and couldn't go on. I still miss her so much. Everything is so empty without her."

Damn I wish I could be there right then to hug my baby brother. "I know Stef. I know you miss her. She was incredible and loved you so much." I sniffled too and wiped the back of my hand over my face.

Stefan coughed and cleared his throat. "I'm going to get you out of there Damon. I promise! I have a whole navy ship here and we are going to do this without losing anyone else."

I nodded, not realizing that he couldn't see me. "I like the sound of that brother." I smiled as I looked out into the open ocean in front of me. If I wasn't stuck here like this, I would have appreciated the gorgeous view more. But all I wanted was to get back to Elena.

My ears perked up as I was sure I heard a voice calling from high above. "Stefan I think Klaus is here. I'll call you back when I get up to safe ground. Just stay by the phone."

"Okay. You know I will. If anything changes and its not safe where you are hiding out, just radio me back. Be safe brother." I heard him say the last words softer and I knew he meant them with all his heart.

I got back on my feet and looked up to the clifftop. "Hello Klaus? Are you up there?" I cupped my hands to focus my voice. Bending to pick up the walkie I checked it, but this time I got nothing but static. It was been crackling since I threw it so I wasn't surprised if it shorted out. I was regretting more and more that I had used it against Cade when I was trying to outrun his bullets. But without throwing it I could have been dead.

I tucked the satt phone in the bag and made sure the walkie and anything else was safely inside. I took another big gulp of water and put the bottle back too.

"Salvatore! Are you down there?" a loud voice called out.

"Klaus?" I could hardly hear him and barely call out loud with how sore my voice was.

"I'm tying up a rope. Just wait for it and grab it. I'll help you climb up!"

I let out a huge breath of relief and saw the rope falling down toward me. I needed to find the strength to get up there. My shoulder was already burning and I think I had torn some of the stitches and felt some blood leaking through the hoodie. I could feel the morphine wearing off but I needed to push through the stabs of pain I was feeling already.

I wrapped it around my foot, holding on tight and pulled with everything I had grunting and fighting the pain in my arm to hang onto the rope with every bit of strength I had. I felt Klaus pulling too as I climbed closer and closer to the top. I was so relieved.

"I'm coming Beauty," I breathed out loud as I gritted my teeth forcing myself body higher and higher. "I'm coming…"

* * *

A/N:

Please check out the other amazing author's on here. Mariah April May just finished exams and can focus on updating more now. She has two amazing stories on the go. The Devil's Obsession is so dark and delicious and I know you will love it with all its supernatural mystery and depth into such a damaged Damon. Marry Me Again is full of laughs and fun and banter from our favorite couple as they race to keep Elena away from the evil man forcing her to marry him.

scarlett2112 Has a great story call November Rain about Damon trying to get a divorce from a very high profile and bratty movie star Elena. Its already got a lot of depth and just begun. Her story Eyes Without a Face is a journey into the past of Damon reading journals of a Damon that fell in love with his Elena back in the 1800's. Its tragic and painful and heart wrenching but so good!

These are just two of the talented authors on this site and I will post little mini descriptions of other authors in up coming chapters. Check out their work you won't regret it.

Florencia7, JustinaKorax, VitsAsh, deepwater 1978, Foreverfirstloves, LittleMissVixen are more of the talented ladies keeping Delena alive for you to escape real life and enjoy this beautiful ship!

Everything is coming together for them to get rescued. I hope you liked this chapter.

What did you think of Damon leaving Elena in the cave? Did he make the right choice? Ric's passionate speech to put dick Matt in his place? Damon's fight with Cade and him killing him? Caroline showing some major strength despite all she has faced? Should they have killed Julian before they ran? Did you want them to kiss? Damon getting trapped on the edge of the cliff? Damon and Stef's very over due talk?

Rescue is coming. Please be patient. Once they are off the island there isn't much more of this story left but I do have ideas for a sequel...

Sorry there wasn't much Delena here. They will be much more in the next chapter. Along with more flashbacks of Damon's recovery in the hospital after his surgery and Elena's thoughts

Feed the muse and please review. I love reading them and they make my day. Your thoughts push me to write quicker and the more I see you loving the story, the more I can't wait to update more for you!

Have a great day!


	20. Not This Time

A/N: Sorry about the wait. This chapter gave me lots of grief in pulling together all the pieces I had set up from previous chapters so it took way longer too get out and I hope it made sense.

Scared and excited about what you will think. Multiple POV's again to try to help you understand the events the best way possible.

* * *

Elena's POV

The warmth that I was already accustomed to was not there when I woke up. I had only laid in his arms a few times in as many weeks yet and now I could feel the coldness of not being against him. He made me feel so safe and protected. Even from the first night at the hospital as I snuggled up on the bed with him, laying my forehead against his I felt that soothing peace.

Peace I had been looking for, for such a long time.

Peace I had not had with any other guy in my life.

Turning around I reached out for him, thinking he had just merely moved further away from me in sleep, without meaning to.

"Damon?" I lifted my head, my arm around my bare chest keeping the soft blanket covering me from the chill of the air as I sat up fully. "Damon?" This time my voice took on a much more worried tone as I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision more. Where was he?

My eyes scanned the nearly dark cave. There was light filtering in from the open ceiling over the water. But the soft lull of the falling water did nothing to calm my pounding heart. Every second that I could not find him made it slam harder against my chest. I could feel my head hurting too from all we had been through and the stress was likely getting to me.

"Please Damon. Please," I begged, my voice nearly an octave higher as my head spun to squint into all the corners of the cave. I didn't even know what I was begging for...

For him to just appear from behind a rock? Or to climb down from the surface having just needed to go to the bathroom? Or that he had been diving underwater and would pop his head up from the edge of the underground pool?

As much I wished so desperately that one of those scenarios were all that it was, a part of me just knew after our fight that he had actually left.

By now I could already feel tears at my lashes. I didn't even care anymore that he had left. I wasn't mad at him. I just needed him to come back, I told myself.

As I clutched the blanket to my naked body I decided that I would not berate him for leaving, for taking such a huge risk with his life and our future. I knew all he wanted to do was get us out of here. That even in fighting with him only a few hours ago, he was doing the right thing.

But I could not stand the thought of losing him and _that_ was what made me crazy.

I didn't know I could love someone so much as to literally feel crazy at the thought of them risking their life and never seeing them again. I never understood it when I heard people say they were crazy about someone. And now I knew…

Wrapping the blanket more around me I raced back and forth checking every inch of the cave, behind each rock and in all the dark corners. I knew it was ridiculous to do that. If he was here he would have called out to me, run to me and pulled me in his arms at the first sign of fear in my voice.

I could see in his face how much any pain I suffered just destroyed him inside. He was always so strong and extremely smart and could react under pressure. I'd seen how hard he had fought for me in the last few days. It was like a raging monster was caged inside him and was only set free when I was in any danger. He had the animal chained up so tight within him and yet that didn't scare me at all. I knew he would never hurt me.

But even seeing his devotion to Enzo last night in the cave when he was awake and how he had talked to his brother already, I knew he would fight like hell for them too.

Opening my mouth I tried once more, praying and begging that somehow he would hear me.

"Damon, baby… I need you," I whimpered and moved to sit back down on the mossy bed. The blanket swished against my bare legs and I heard a crinkling of paper by the ground. I looked toward the sound as I wiped away a tear that was wanting to fall. I needed him to be safe and something in me just felt so scared that he wasn't; that he was hurt and he needed me.

There was a piece of paper on the rock floor right near where I would have been laying. I gasped out seeing the gun laying on top of it. Oh God! Damon left without the gun?! I opened the paper and hurriedly read the note.

 _Elena,_

 _Baby I am so sorry, but I had to leave. I know deep down you do understand and know that I would never leave you unless I had no other choice. I hated our fight….our first fight and I wanted nothing more than to stay...with you, curling you up in my arms. There is nothing like that feeling._

 _So I had to leave and I will get that phone and fight like hell to get back to you. You are my world Elena._

 _My everything._

 _Please, please don't hate me for leaving to save you._

I was sniffling and feeling tears slipping down my cheeks now. I could feel his pain as he wrote and knew how much he meant every word.

T _he gun is for you. I couldn't leave you without any protection. There are more bullets in the bag. The knife that Fredrick had too I had put in your jeans yesterday already once you were asleep. Just stay safe Beauty and I will do everything to get back to you._

 _I love you SO much_

 _Your Damon_

I choked on a sob and looked back at the entrance to the cave as I finished the letter and folded it up, hugging it to my chest. Looking around for my clothes, I dug around in the bag and found more that Caroline must have tucked in there. I slipped on a pair of black lace boy shorts and put on my red bra. I stepped barefoot over to the wall where Damon had ravished me last night, and picked up the black button down shirt to slip it over my shoulders and pulled on my jeans too.

Waking up now I knew he had done that to stop our fight, to get me to relent. And his talented fingers and tongue had more than made me forget what we were fighting about in the moment.

Now though despite the pounding in my head...now I was very alert and all I wanted was to go to him, to find him and bring him back to me.

But he had wanted me to stay here. I knew that. I should stay here and wait for him….But what if he had run into one of the cons? What he was hurt? What if he needed me?

Oh God, I shut my eyes and didn't know what to do.

Walking back over to the gun I lifted it and felt its weight in my hand. I knew how to shoot. Every since the riot before I had started working at Maxwell Heights I had known if I was going to take the job I needed to know how to protect myself.

So...I had taken a self defense class and shooting lessons and had been given special clearance by the warden to keep a gun in a locked box in my office. It hadn't even taken much convincing and I knew it must have been because of what happened to the previous doctor. I never knew what they did to her but I shivered at the very thought of Kai and Mason and Brady and what they were capable of back then. All three of them had been in solitary for months after that incident so I knew it had been bad.

I opened the gun and saw the three bullets. Damon said there were more and a rummaged in the bag and pulled out another 3 and slid them into place and spun it closed again. I felt in my pocket and sure enough the knife was there just like he said.

Letting out a huge breath I tucked it deep in my front pocket and leaned back against the rock with the gun in my lap. I was okay. I was protected and Damon had done everything he could to make sure of that. And as much as I wanted to race out of here and find him I knew he would want me to stay put.

"Damon, please hurry back to me baby," I mumbled into the cool air. My eyes were riveted to the rocks at the entrance of the cave. Enzo and Ric should be here soon too. He had told me they were coming.

More and more light was streaming down into the cave by now. How early was it? I opened and re read the letter again before tucking it in my back pocket. He had to be okay. I was having mental conversation with myself about going out to look for him and had to force my body to stay put.

My mind was racing with all that could have happened to him. I felt like I was going crazy with worry. Aside from that night when Damon was burned, I hadn't worried like this since Anna had been rushed to the hospital in premature labor over a month before she was due and then put on bed rest. My brother had been so scared for her and the baby and I remembered just laying in bed and praying, scared that she would deliver so early. When her labor stopped we all were so thankful.

I started rearranging all the medical supplies in my bag and took more antibiotics, some pain killers and found a bag with fruit in it. I was wiping the pineapple from my chin, remembering being in his arms and Damon licking down my chest at the pineapple juice when I heard sounds and saw in the next second someone was climbing down into the cave!

My heart was racing as I grabbed for the gun and leveled it at the figure in the distance. I heard a groan as he fell down past the last few rocks.

"Damon!" I cried out and saw clearly through the misting water the hoodie and his dark washed jeans. The extra bag Ric had given him fell from his shoulder as he sunk to the ground at the base of the rocks. "Damon! Baby I'm here." I called out, dropping the gun to the moss bed and jumped up and raced to his side.

His head was down and I saw more blood on his hoodie. He was groaning again.

"Elena," he gasped out. His voice sounded so hoarse. "Elena, it hurts."

"You're bleeding Damon," I cried out.

I knelt down beside him, lifting him up more from where he had curled up on the ground and started tugging up his hoodie. He grabbed my hand. "No. Morphine first, please," he begged me.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right back." I kissed his head on top of the fabric of the hoodie and raced back to the bed and grabbed up my med bag. I was back in a few seconds and tried to get him to lay down more on my lap so I could get the tourniquet on. He groaned again, the muscles in his throat tight, his hand was massaging his temples and I could see him cringing more in pain.

"Baby, do you have a headache too? Concussion?" I worked quickly, pulling up his sleeve and got the needle ripped open and filled the syringe. He was nodding his head.

"Fought Cade..." he gasped out and coughed. "Slammed my head and choked me... Throat like hell. Feels like its getting worse every minute. Long hike back was too much." He coughed some more as he kept pressure on his head with his fingers.

Looking down at my love in my lap I saw the huge bruises around his throat. No wonder his voice sounded so weak. I was surprised seeing the marks that he could talk at all. "Oh honey I am so sorry."

The medicine looked like it helped almost right away and I felt his muscles that were so tense as he laid on me, relaxing finally. I wrapped up all the garbage and tucked it in a side pocket of my bag while he pulled himself to sitting and leaned against the wall of the cave. He pulled the hood up more on his head and shivered. Was he getting sick?

I sniffled and realized that my nose was feeling stuffed and wondered if I was catching a cold from us being out in the rain and getting soaked a couple times the last few days. I raced across the rock floor and grabbed up the blanket I left on our mossy bed and bent to wrap it around him. He looked so weak and I didn't want to move him unless he wanted to.

It was still so dark in the corner of the cave. The beams of light were falling down further away from us as more slivers of dim light filtered into the cave. His head was down and he looked exhausted and I thought I could see sweat dripping down his neck. His one leg was bent as the other stretched out in front of him as he leaned his head down against his chest.

I crawled closer and climbed into his lap and felt his good arm come around me, pulling the blanket around both of us as I buried my head in his neck. I sniffled again and my nose was so stuffed I couldn't even take in his scent. We really needed to get off this island before we risked getting more sick from the unhealthy water and the bullet wounds and limited food choices.

My hands were up by my face, my fingers wrapped around the thick fabric of his hoodie. I clutched him tighter, being careful to lean more on the side not against his bullet wound. I still needed to check out why it was bleeding yet too. I probably needed to restitch the wound. But right then I was content just to be held and moaned as I felt his hand stroking down my hair and further down my back.

Damon coughed again and nuzzled me and I felt his nose rub against my head. "It's okay Elena. I'm here."

He was here and back in my arms. I felt him press a kiss to my hair as his hands were running up and down my sides before slipping under the thin black button up. I lay against his shoulder feeling the warmth of the pads of his fingers on my skin. I felt all the worry just melt away as I lay in his arms finally.

* * *

Enzo's POV

Almost there.

This climb had been a bitch.

I had no idea how weak my body would be after the serum. I had never taken it myself before and only heard of it saving other agents lives. It was a last resort and carried a quite a degree of risk. I was so glad to be alive and almost home finally. My hand went up to tug on the chain around my neck and twirl my wedding ring between my fingers.

Damn I missed her. Getting out of here could not happen quick enough for me.

If we hadn't crashed I would have been home by now. Damon could have been given immunity and we could have both been with our families. I knew underneath the pain Stefan had been holding so tight to, that he really didn't blame his brother for what happened to his fiance. From everything Damon had told me about his time in Serbia there was nothing he could have done to save her. I had been there for him the night he came back and I saw how much it ripped him apart to have lost his partner and the love of his brother's life.

Now here he had done everything to get me back to my Bonnie. I was literally living the song she hated most in the world. I was over the ocean and all I wanted was to get back to her. 'My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean.' She loathed that song ever since she was a kid and told me quite a few times since I'd known her. I could just imagine laughing and telling her that I thought of her _not_ favorite song all the way out here.

Leaning against a tree I stopped to catch my breath. I was following Captain Ass Donovan as he held his gun up and led the way. Ric was walking beside me and helped me over any uneven ground and I was happy he was there to remind me to take breaks and go slow. This man really did care and I was grateful I wasn't alone with the selfish guard.

"You okay Enzo?" I lifted my head to see Ric studying me. I nodded and pushed back off the tree and kept moving. Ric hadn't said anything else to me and I knew he was worried sick about his friend. We had stopped a couple times to take a break and my body just wasn't what it was normally like right now. I worked out and could sprint across fields and up and over fences. I was always aware of my surroundings and alert to the smaller changes in the environment.

Now though, it felt like I was walking under water. I could see and communicate but everything felt heavy and my muscles were not cooperating with me. I just wanted to get there and yet my body seemed to have resorted to slow motion.

I knew it wouldn't last. It was just the effects of the drugs wearing off but it could still take another day at least to be back to normal. And with everything that was going on, I hated that my buddy could not rely on me like he was used to. We always had each others backs and could jump to the others defense in split seconds.

Damon was one of the best agents I knew. He knew how to think fast on his feet and make impossible decisions with amazing results...most of the time. He was very attune to others suffering so that could be both a blessing and curse in our line of work. He cared deeply and now I could see the way he loved Elena just consumed him.

He was always thinking of innocent lives and how his choices affected everyone around him. Sometimes that emotional involvement could put others at risk but often he saw and empathized with people and could rescue them without casualties, could talk them down from doing something dangerous, or could have them face a fear themselves and change the course of a case by his inspiration of them.

Lexi too had been the perfect partner for him. She balanced out his emotional depth with her hard stubborn bad assness. She looked harmless, which was perfect for missions and men never saw her as anything of a threat. But she could best Stefan in a fight and had taken Damon down hard to the mats more times than he had ever beaten her. She had fire and matched Damon's caring and compassion so well when they dealt with missions together.

Damon could be like steel when he needed to be with criminals, mafia and he knew how to work things in his favor. But he could be so soft with the witnesses and innocents, the mothers, and children, families that were caught in the crossfire. He was brilliantly talented in keeping anyone safe the best ways he knew how.

I knew that Damon always did everything he could to keep me safe and how he had managed to keep Elena alive and away from all the danger on this island I was in awe of. I sucked in a breath just thinking about it. I would likely have had a heart attack if Bonnie had been here in her condition, with so many murderers and rapists so close. She was my world and I could not imagine fighting like Damon had to, to keep the woman he loved safe.

And we still were not safe yet. I knew he had left her in the cave to go and get the sat phone so he could contact Stefan. I wished I could walk faster, push myself more without risking anything happening to me, just to make sure my best friends girl was safe.

"We are almost there buddy," I heard Ric comment as he tipped a bottle to his lips and took long full swallows. He handed it to me and I nodded, thankful for the water to sooth my dry throat. Matt had just stopped a bit ahead of us but didn't say a word. He actually had kept quiet since Ric had yelled at him about everything Damon had done and just led us toward the waterfall.

I nodded at Ric and passed the bottle back to him. I could hear the pounding of the water nearby and was ready to keep going and get to the cave Damon was talking about.

It was maybe another half mile or so before we stepped into the clearing and saw the surging water falling from high above us, giving off a light misting in the dim light of the early morning. The power of it was incredible to see and I looked up, wiping the mist from my face.

Collapsing down on a large rock at the base of the falls I leaned back closing my eyes, and concentrated on slowing my breathing from the long hike. I looked around seeing the sun starting to peek out from the horizon.

Damon had said he was meeting us here at dawn, so where the hell was he?

Just then I heard a rustling in the bushes nearby and saw Donovan already whipping his gun around toward the sound...

* * *

Elena's POV

I needed this. I had been so scared that my Damon would not have made it back to me. Laying against his strong chest just allowed me to breath again.

Feeling alone was still such a trigger for me. I hated being alone at all.

My tiny apartment was always a buzz with something. I had the TV on or music or had every damn light on just to make sure that I felt like I wasn't alone. I had even slept with the light on or white noise or the TV on ever since the accident.

The prison was never quiet and as scary as it was to work there, I liked that there was always noise. Always people running around, calls on the intercom, guards making rounds, gates slamming. Somehow that helped me function. I sometimes would stay in the infirmary over night and sleep in the staff room just to avoid going home to my empty apartment.

Ian was there and truthfully he was my only motivation to ever go home. He needed me as much as I needed him. Otherwise there was nothing in Jeremy and Anna's place that comforted me at all.

Only memories and pain and loss lived there.

But ever since this flight and being in Damon's arms; him comforting me as the plane took off, I felt a sense of peace with nothing but him.

I smiled to myself as I lay against him and played with his one hand, rubbing back and forth on the finger where I had given him his ring. I was marrying him! I could not believe how madly in love I was and realized I would never need to be alone again. My arms around him tightened as I pulled him closer and shut my eyes, just so glad he was okay.

"Elena?" I heard his hoarse whisper, his lips against my hair. "What's wrong, baby?"

He loved calling me baby. Every time any of his precious endearments left his lips I felt a little rush of emotion, and love race through my body. I loved him calling me Beauty. It was my favorite pet name he had for me. I was his Beauty and he was my damaged and lonely Beast.

We were made for each other. We fit.

I had never heard of Beauty as an endearment before but I loved its uniqueness. I knew I loved Damon so much that he could call me anything and I would love it. Probably even cheesy pet names like Muffin or Sweetums which very sound makes me cringe...but coming from him I would still probably love it.

He had called me angel and baby and his Elena and his girl too and it was still hard to wrap my mind around being any of those things for a man as amazing as Damon.

My Damon must have sensed my zoning out and sat up more with me still straddling his lap. "You okay?" he repeated, his voice so crackled. I had not realized that I hadn't answered his previous question.

I shook my head to clear the fog as I leaned back down against his chest, still playing with his hand and rubbing where his ring was, even though I couldn't see it.

"Yeah, of course I'm okay. You are here and that's what's important Damon. I was just thinking of all the affectionate names you call me, Beauty being my favorite. I mean I read Black Beauty as a kid so I always thought it sounded great for horses but the more I have fallen for you the more I realize how similar we are to Beauty and the Beast and I love it."

I was rambling just glad he was back and as safe as I felt in his arms I didn't want to fight and bring up him leaving me. Not yet.

He nuzzled my head and felt his hands rubbing up and down my shoulders and arms. "Me too." He coughed again. "Damn it, my throat sounds like shit."

"Then just stop talking Damon. Just hold me. That is all I need in the world is to be in your arms." I buried my head more against his strong chest and felt his arms come around me.

"I...missed you," he rasped out weakly and felt his nose nuzzling down on my collarbone, pulling the fabric aside more to press kisses in a path to my shoulder.

I could hardly think straight and my stomach felt it was spinning from the worry and fear I had that he wouldn't come back. I could feel my head pounding now too. His kisses were a pleasant distraction from both those sensations. "I missed you too," I murmured softly. But then I thought of rescue again.

"Damon are they coming? Did Enzo and Ric find you? Are they meeting us here."

He nodded. His voice was still so hoarse. "They..." he coughed again, leaning away from me to regain his breath. "They should be here soon."

"Then should we leave? Meet them up top?" I asked. I couldn't remember what the plan was. I had been hiding how much the gun shot hurt last night and had not heard everything Damon and Ric had planned.

I felt him put a finger to my lips and his whole body stiffened and he coughed again before he answered me. "They know where we are," he breathed out, his head down against my shoulder to cough more, sounded like almost gagging and clear his throat. I couldn't imagine the pain of being choked like that.

He tugged the shirt further off of my shoulder and I felt warm wet kisses in each place he uncovered, his two day old stubble brushing against my soft skin.

My leg brushed against something hard on the ground and my eyes opened to see the white casing of the satellite phone beside him. He had gotten it?

I straightened up, staring in his eyes but could hardly make out his features in the dim light. "Damon! You got the phone! Did you reach Stefan? Is he bringing the army? How soon can we get rescued?" I had been so wrapped up in him making it back to me that I had totally forgotten to ask if he was successful in contacting Stefan.

His hands fell from my body and he leaned over to reach for the phone. "Yes," he gasped out. More coughing followed and his whole chest shook as I was pressed against him. "He's coming."

Damon's fingers squeezed his temples again and I hoped the morphine was working. He had fought Cade? That guard was so strong and I always thought the inmates were scared of him.

His head fell to my shoulder again and I felt his lips on the hollow of my throat.

"Still so dizzy, Elena. This helps" he mumbled and I felt more kisses. I knew I should check his wound too and make sure it wasn't getting infected. He lifted his head leaning in toward me and I placed a finger on his lips before they touched mine preventing him from kissing me and distracting me from making sure he was okay.

"You already distracted me before Damon. I'm not falling for that again. I need to check your wound. It looks like it is bleeding. We can't risk any infection, baby. You are too important to me." My head was hurting more I could barely think straight, but I knew I needed to help him however I could.

He groaned again in more pain and I wondered if the morphine wasn't enough to mask the pain of his injuries. I dropped my hand from his mouth as his head fell back down to my neck. Maybe kissing him or holding him would help. He had helped me with my fear when the plane was crashing. But first I needed to repair his stitches.

"Okay." He gave in and I was glad he was letting me help him. I curled my fingers under his hoodie and started pulling it up to lift it over his head but before I could pull the hoodie up and over his head he squeezed my hands gently.

"Just hold me, baby please?" His voice was still so weak, yet I could hear the ache in his tone. "For a minute?"

I let out a deep resigned breath and laid my head down on his shoulder that wasn't caked in blood. "Okay Damon, okay. Just for a minute."

I heard a sigh of pleasure from him and we laid there in the darkness as I felt him snuggled in closer, slipping his fingers under my shirt and running them up and down my bare back soothingly. My head was still hurting and I welcomed any way he was relaxing me.

* * *

Enzo's POV

I jumped up from the rock and pulled Ric with me behind the nearest tree, my back pressed against the rough bark.

Matt cocked his gun. "Come out!" he yelled in the direction of the sounds. A man stepped forward, his own gun raised and I saw a woman nearly curled up behind him. She had bruises all over her face and looked like hell.

"Captain Donovan?" I heard the man say but before he answered Ric cried out too.

"Caroline! Oh my God are you okay?" I saw Ric motioning to Matt to lower his gun as he took a step closer to them.

"Ric! I'm okay!" she called back to him and I saw her trying to get past the man than was in front of her. But he had his arm out, keeping her back behind him.

Her own hand went around his arm and he turned his head to her, his eyes looked soft as he looked back at her. "Nic, its okay. Ric is a friend." Ric had come out from behind the tree and was nodding to them and started moving closer.

I watched her move past him slowly and then run to meet Ric in a huge hug. She shut her eyes and was holding him so tightly. It was amazing to see that she was alive. She looked beaten up but I prayed it hadn't been worse than that. I knew how worried Ric had been all night. I leaned back and smiled, happy that at least something had gone right.

I had missed so much and some of the things Damon had the others had been through sounded terrifying. But I was relieved that rescue must be close. I studied the man that was watching Ric and Caroline. Nic she had called him…

At first from the haze of my lack of focus I hadn't recognized who he was. I watched her look up at him as she and Ric were hugging and he smiled almost bashfully back at her. He was one of the cons on the plane. And then I knew...this was the man that had nearly killed me!

Moving quickly I got in front of him and shoved him hard with my walking stick against his chest. "You bastard!" I screamed at him. "You tortured that poor stewardess. You fucking shot me!"

Klaus nearly fell back and lifted his hands up, maybe showing he meant me no harm, his finger off the trigger of his gun.

"No, it wasn't like that. I was protecting you and her! I saved your life!" Klaus yelled back at me as I shoved him again. The woman Caroline had jumped between us and I already felt Ric holding me back.

Klaus made no move to fight me back and the blonde had her arms curled around him pulling him back too as she shook her head at me. She wanted me to back off.

But this creep had tortured that poor innocent pregnant woman! It scared the hell out of me to find out she was pregnant, just like my Bonnie. I had felt sick to my stomach as I saw him point the gun and press it against her small baby bump.

Sure I knew that he had saved me. He had shot me and gave me the serum to save me from Kai killing me.

But what he did to that woman…

 _"I do..my boyfriend and I'm...I'm pre...pregnant, please," she begged, her hands going over her belly protectively._

 _Oh no. I just shut his eyes slowly feeling terrified by the thought of taking that away from this woman. I had to do something!_

 _I saw Klaus pick up the gun from the table beside him and run the muzzle of it down the terrified woman's cheek, to her neck and down to her belly and he held it there as Jules cried out in fear for her baby. "How far along are you luv?" he mumbled against her ear as her body shook._

 _The woman, shut her eyes, tears sliding down her cheeks and I could see the gun pushed against the smooth dress and I could see a baby bump there. Not much but it was there._

 _"4 months," she whimpered, her head down. Then she screamed as Klaus threw her against me, nearly toppling me over as I stopped her fall with my hands still behind my back. I was whispering to her over and over that I was so sorry._

 _Klaus laughed looking back at Kai and then to his brother Kol and they all shared a wicked look before Klaus held the woman by the back of her neck right up in my face and slid the gun back down to Jule's stomach, pushing it into her side. "Last chance St. John. The baby or Damon."_

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as Ric grabbed for my shoulders. I wrenched my body out of his grip and I saw him shaking his head at me too. He was telling me to relax and I knew he was right. I lifted my hands and nodded at him. "I'm okay Ric. Thanks."

He released his firm grip on me as I turned my head back to Klaus, venom in my tone. "So were you protecting her too...running your gun down her body and threatening to shoot an unborn baby!?"

Klaus opened his mouth but didn't say anything. I turned to see the shock on Caroline's face and she pulled her arms back from him instantly. This was obviously news to her.

"You did what Nic?!" I heard the woman sound like she was choking on a sob. He then turned to her. She was just as upset as I was.

He stepped forward toward her and she took another step back. His hands were up at his sides as he shook his head and his eyes darted to each of us before settling back on her. "It wasn't like that. I just needed them to trust me. I need the other cons to believe I was one of them. It was all an act."

Caroline looked furious and I stayed back seeing the Pandora's box of emotion I had just opened.

"You threatened a pregnant woman. You hurt Jules?" She was glaring at him as he backed off even more. She looked like she likely knew the lady too.

"I didn't want to Luv. Believe me please," Klaus begged her.

He was scrambling for words and after what I saw him do; making Jules cry, grabbing her by the hair, threatening her with death and killing her baby, I was glad he was getting some pay back. Right intentions or not, that was sick and wrong.

"My wife is pregnant...Klaus," I told him. I saw him shift his focus back to me. "She is due any day now. You have no idea how hard it was for me to see a woman in that position, a woman in _any_ position...begging for her life...for her baby's life. She thought you were going to kill her!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry," Klaus said instantly. "I hated scaring her."

I had reached my boiling point. My body was trembling, my glare like pure ice. "You hated it? You looked like you were getting off on it!" I spat at him.

And before the thought had barely passed through my brain, I swung out, punching him in the face and snapped his jaw back! He fell down disoriented against the tree behind him and slipped down to the ground.

Panting hard I leaned back.

I did that for Bonnie.

For Jules too and now was kicking myself that I let my anger get the better of my head when I needed to take it easy. With my brain in such a fog I wasn't thinking clearly either. I couldn't wait to get out from under the cloud the drug had me under.

Caroline had cried out and knelt by Klaus' side as he held his head and I saw blood drip down from his split lip. Served him right for how he terrified her.

He wiped the blood from his lip and looked almost sadly up at me. "She's safe. I got her away twice from the damn cons at considerable risk to me. She is hiding out near here, with food and water. I just needed them to believe I would kill her baby. I never would have done it."

I sighed. Listening to his explanation, it did make sense. "Well I guess we will never know now will we? Seeing as I told you what you wanted to know before it got worse! Don't think you got some kind of redemption in my eyes for saving Caroline after how you hurt that poor woman and threatened her baby.

"I wasn't asking for anything from you. I'm just trying to do the right things here and keep everyone alive."

I knew he was right but I still hated how he went about it. He stayed leaning up against the tree and I saw a trail of blood on the back of his head too. I had got him good.

Ric came up and to my amazement offered him his hand and helped Klaus up to his feet.

"Thank you for saving her," Ric nodded at Caroline and squeezed her shoulder as she stood beside them. I saw Donovan walking further away and it looked like he was listening for something. Was someone else coming? "How did you get her away from the beach?" Ric said to Klaus.

I was listening but also watching Matt as he was concentrating and tilting his head, cupping his ear.

I heard Klaus clear his throat. "Caroline actually saved my life," he told Ric. "She tried to shoot Mason and ended up having the gun jam and then she knocked him unconscious with it."

Klaus smiled at her and Ric. Wow. She saved him? I was impressed.

"Wait your gun jammed?" Ric replied and Caroline nodded. Klaus got it out of the back of his jeans and opened it up and dumped the bullets in his hand.

"Yeah, no idea how that happened," he said as I watched his face change from confusion to shock.

"Thank God you got away." I called out. I was relieved for her and despite her looking so weak and beaten, she forced a smile to her lips. Caroline nodded at me and she winced at the bruise on her cheek. "Wait a minute. Where's Damon? Didn't he say to meet us here so we could get to the cave he found?"

No one was answering me. I looked up at Klaus and stepped closer as he lifted a bullet between his fingers. Caroline came closer to him, her hand running down his arm. "What's wrong Nic?"

Klaus looked like he had seen a ghost… "Blanks...why the hell are there blanks in my gun?"

Blanks? I had no idea… It looked like his mind was racing and fear building with each gasp of his breath. What the hell did that mean?

"Guys, I found another one," a voice said and I turned to see Matt motioning us to follow him. I stepped forward toward him, my legs still a little weak from the serum and the long walk. Another what?

I was right behind Klaus and Caroline and Ric and stepped past the thick covering of trees into a small clearing just along the river. Caroline gasped out and I hurriedly pushing past the branches to see what they had found.

There was a man in an orange prison jump suit, bound to the tree behind him. He had a white tank top that had some blood soaked into it around his head. He was grunting and kicking his feet.

I remembered Matt saying that his buddy Cade had been capturing prisoners and tying them to trees to bleed out. It looked like he caught another one.

Matt was already creeping forward, his gun raised. The man was struggling against what looked like handcuffs around his wrists tying him to the tree. I was glad one more con had gotten captured. One less dick to have possibly find us before we could get rescued.

I moved closer, my heart pounding and saw Caroline holding tight to Ric's arm as Klaus too crept up to the bound man and stood at his other side of him. Captain Donovan nodded to him and knelt beside the man and slowly untied the knot on the back of the tank top around his head. He unwrapped it letting it fall.

I nearly had a heart attack right there as…dark raven hair fell down from being tied up in the tank top and ice blue eyes looked around wildly with absolute terror.

Oh my God!

"Damon?!"

* * *

Damon's POV

I blinked rapidly seeing nothing in front of me but the white cloth covering my head. I had been kicking and grunting trying to get free and then froze as I heard voices coming closer. I squirmed more, feeling the cuffs digging into my wrists.

Then the next second I felt the fabric pulled from off me and I blinked at the sudden light in my eyes. The gag was making it so hard to breath and I swallowed mouthfuls of air as I felt it removed and fall to rest around my neck.

"Elena!" I gasped out. The horror of what I knew could be happening right fucking now nearly stole my weak breath from my lungs. I saw Enzo bend down and he pulled the gag off from around me and grabbed at my shoulder. His eyes were wide with shock but I had barely registered it comparing to the fear that was growing exponentially each second that I thought of what _he_ could be doing to her. No, no, no!

I cried out at the pain of fighting the cuff again, hating again that I was trapped and she was in danger. Horrible danger.

I thought back...

 _I fell down onto the soft grass at the top of the cliff, panting hard. I knew I had torn at least some of my stitches and could feel the warm blood seeping from the wound and through the thick fabric of the hoodie. I was so relieved that I was on solid ground again and not hanging off the steep drop-off. My eyes had been closed in exhaustion as I struggled to catch my breath._

 _The sound of a low chuckle made its way to my ears and I heard a loud click of a gun cocking echo in the thin air. My eyes flew open as the laugh grew louder._

 _Fuck I knew that laugh...it couldn't be...but it was._

I shook my head, forcing myself back to the present. Donovan was there. I had thought he was dead. I would have been fine if the dick stayed dead but here he was alive and well when my baby could be...I didn't even want to think about it now or I felt like I would have a panic attack and be no use to anyone.

I tilted my head up to stare hard in his surprised face, flipping my dark hair from my eyes. "Get me the hell out of these! I have to save her. He was going right to the cave! He knows. Oh fuck, he knows where she is!" I rambled off so fast at him, my brain feeling like it was racing at breakneck speed. I shook my arms again. "Now Donovan! For once in your damn life do something right! Get them off me!"

My buddy leaned down beside me as I was still fighting the cuffs, not caring that the metal was hurting me. I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder and my wildly cast eyes locked on his. "Enz, he's alive. He's going to hurt her! I need to get there. He thought of fucking everything!"

My head ripped me back again to the top of that cliff when I saw him...

 _I felt the steel muzzle of a gun against my temple and I blinked more to focus on the figure that had just knelt down beside me._

 _No! I had to be dreaming. This was just a nightmare...just like the last one when Elena had been held at gunpoint and I watched her die in my arms._

 _But the gun was shoved harder against my head and knew with glaring clarity that I was awake._

 _The monster opened his mouth, the wicked smile making my blood run cold. "Nothing to say to me...Pretty? Nothing?"_

No! I had to stay focused now I screamed in my head as my fear flooded my veins like a tidal wave.

Enzo was staring open mouthed at me...I saw the look of shock before recognition flashed in his brown eyes. I knew the second he figured out exactly what I was talking about.

"Kai? Kai's alive?" Enzo breathed out.

I nodded at him and felt a tear slip down my cheek. My voice was still so weak and hoarse from being choked and I fell into a coughing fit as Enzo dropped down at my side. He looked as devastated as I felt.

Another voice joined our conversation. It was Klaus. I saw him racing toward me and holding up his gun. "I shot him...he fell."

But he didn't fall...

 _I gagged at his sick nickname for me again and swallowed hard as I looked up at Kai leaning over me. He had the gun digging into my head and I shut my eyes, just waiting for the bullet._

 _No gunshot echoed and he_ _merely laughed again. "Get up Pretty. You think I would just end you right here? I should just toss you back off the cliff like Michaelson did by shooting me… No, no, no. This right here...is just the beginning of the fun I'm going to have with you and the Doc."_

 _His words sent chills down my spine as I saw his eyes looking glassy with lust as he stared down at me. I turned my head to avoid his hard, sick stare._

 _I sat up more, shifting my body ever so slightly away from the sheer drop of the cliff behind me. Squinting up at him, he looked like he had no wound on his chest. Only the bullet I had pumped into his shoulder while we were still on the plane. But even in my dizzying state I knew I had seen him fall last night. I didn't imagine that._

 _Tilting my head up to him and tried desperately to swallow my fear. "How the fuck are you still alive?" I snarled out. Everything was hurting like hell from the climb up and I knew I was no match for him like this._

Klaus had thought he was saving us, saving his brother. I nodded to him, knowing all that and more. "But they were blanks...Kai tricked me," he mumbled. The shock evident on his face.

My blue eyes blinked fast to keep more tears at bay as I nodded to his understanding. "He tricked all of us."

 _Kai_ _laughed again._

 _I hated that laugh._

 _It was the sound of a psycho on the brink of insanity and he knew it. "Oh yeah...about that. You see, I knew that it was only a matter of time before Mikaelson double crossed me for threatening his brother. And when I found that hot blonde I knew I had a plenty of ways to get his cooperation..."_

 _I grunted and lifted my hand to my shoulder and could feel the sticky blood on it before looking back up at him._

 _"I gave him the gun he used last night and I found blanks in one the guards packs...always be prepared!" He laughed an octave higher, his eyes wide, a huge smile on his face. He made a face at me._

 _"So...when I saw him aiming at me and heard him actually fire the damn gun, I acted. I fell off the edge of the cliff and landed only a few feet down and hid behind the bushes in the darkness. I thought I was dead when I fell off the cliff. But I couldn't just let that bastard know that his bullets did nothing._

 _However fate smiled and I only fell a few feet and was able to climb back up after you all left. If I had fallen a little further I would have slipped off the sheer side and fallen to the rocks below but lucky me, I didn't!"_

 _My eyes nearly bugged out of my head._

 _Fate smiled?_ _Fuck._

 _Damn him, that his miserable existence wasn't smashed on those rocks far below. He was like a damn cat with 9 lives!_

I saw Caroline come closer too, fear all over her face and Ric was there holding her by the arms. "Thank God you got her safe Klaus, but Elena...oh God, my girl…"

 _I glared up at Kai as I watched him still holding the gun on me but walking back away and I sucked in a breath as I saw him pick up a piece of rope and walk back to me._ _What the hell was he going to do to me...or Elena? I was fucking terrified._

 _"So you dropped the rope when I climbed down?" I questioned him,_ _swallowing the giant knot in my throat._ _Maybe if I kept my cool and kept him talking I could figure a way out of this. But I couldn't let him tie me up more._

 _Kai grinned at me. "I did. I would have left your ass to rot on that cliff if I hadn't needed this." He grabbed my bag from where it had fallen beside me and held up the phone I had just risked so much for._

 _"Yes. You see when I fell...it fell much further than I did and I knew it was the only way we were getting rescue coming. So, I waited to see who would come back here and get it..."_

 _Damn it. I had left her to come get that damn phone...My baby was alone in the cave! Oh god no!_

I looked back at Enzo my expression pleading with him that he tell me this wasn't really happening. That someone would tell me they found Elena and had already killed Kai.

But no one said anything. The silence was even worse and my mind was ripping back and forth through all the things the monster told me before he left to find my girl. Matt was looking through his pockets now. Did he not have a damn key to free me?

 _Kai_ _cocked his head toward me as he spoke. "I heard everything you said to Klaus on the walkie before you climbed down. And you don't know how hard it was to resist stealing the morphine you had in your bag for me. But I couldn't tip you off that I was here."_

 _The gun was raised and I saw him pointing it at my heart as he came back to me. He was keeping his distance and not letting me get close enough to jump him, even though I doubted I had the strength to do anything like I normally would have as an agent. I could feel more blood seeping from my wound with each shaky breath I took and the loss of blood was making me feel even weaker._

 _"Get up now Pretty. Get back from the fucking cliff. I'm not going to give you the chance to throw me over again," he hissed out at me. I saw him rip Cade's shirt open and tear it off him before tearing it in more pieces, the gun still in his hand, his eyes locked on me. I knew I wouldn't be able to get close enough before he shot me._

 _I reluctantly dragged myself on my knees on the ground to where he was motioning me with the gun till I was leaning against a tree further in on the grass. My eyes were like fire up at him as I groaned at the pain of moving my shoulder. "Just kill me you bastard. Why prolong it?"_

 _"Why?" Kai smirked at me. "Oh I can think of quite a few reasons why...there is no fun in just killing you. Not after how long it took me to finally get to you, Pretty. I'm going to take my fucking time with you and you will wish I killed you right here and now. So get up!"_

 _I tried to get my feet under me and pull myself up to standing. Kai still stayed quite a ways back and grabbed up my bag and swung it on his shoulder, pushing the gun in my back._

 _"Where are you taking me?" I stumbled but caught myself before I fell back down._

 _"Oh nowhere special...just a little cave in the river, under the water, where a certain lady is waiting for you…"_

 _What the...I whirled around instantly, full of adrenaline and grabbed for his throat as we crashed to the ground. No way in hell was he touching her! I started to squeeze with one hand as my other held the gun back and slammed it against the ground. Kai was gasped for air and I screamed as I felt his other hand dig into my wound and tear at more stitches before I felt the gun crash against my head. I fell to the ground beside him, writhing in pain._

I needed to go to her. She needed me more than ever before!

Enzo squeezed my shoulders more, his expression so solemn, offering me his support. I felt myself hanging on the edge of sanity as rebellious tears I was trying to hide slipped silently down my cheeks. "He'll destroy her," I whispered, feeling bile in my throat.

* * *

 _I could hardly believe this was happening…_

 _"NO!" I yelled at_ _Kai_ _, fighting the pain rushing through me. "No! You leave her alone!" I cried out and felt_ _him_ _spin me on my stomach, sitting on me. He grabbed my arms wrapping the ropes around behind my back to tie them tight before dragging me back up to my feet._

 _Blood was dripping from my head and trailing down beside my eye, making a wet sticky path down my face to my lips. He stuffed something in my mouth and felt him tie it up with another piece of fabric, gagging me._

 _He laughed again. "Nice try Pretty...I told you I heard everything...I heard you telling Klaus where to hide his sweet little lady friend with 'my' Elena. I knew that he was a long ways off yet, rescuing her from the beach...I stole the gun I've got right now from your fight with the big ass guard still hanging there dead." Kai mumbled as he pushed me forward. "You thought it was Mikaelson that pulled you up off the cliff didn't you?"_

 _I didn't answer him and kept stumbling forward which was much more difficult with my hands tied behind me._

 _What the hell could I do? What was he planning? Why oh why did I tell Klaus where he could hide Caroline? I had no fucking idea that anyone was listening! All I had wanted to do was help get the woman safe after she had been through so much. But now I was putting my precious angel at risk too, just because I had helped Klaus with Caroline. Damn it, this could not be happening!_

 _He didn't say more for most of the way back toward the falls and my mind was grateful for the silence. I focused on concentrating, trying to think of anything I could do to stop him before we got there. What the hell was his plan? To drag me down there at gun point and kill me in front of her?_

 _I saw us pass the falls. There was still so little light in the sky as the sun was almost hidden by the thickness of the trees around us. I prayed he did not know where to go at all. I had literally fallen in the cave and I knew how well hidden it was._

 _Maybe she had already woken up and seen I was gone and raced to find me. Maybe she wasn't in there at all? I prayed that was true. I could at least hope, couldn't I?_

 _Kai was looking weak himself, sweating and I could see his skin was flushed. I knew I had shot him a few days ago. Maybe it was infected and killing him by now._

 _But then my head snapped up. He had said he needed her. I had heard him before. She had the medical supplies to treat his wound. Maybe that was why he was so hellbent on finding her?_

 _I turned behind me to see him scanning the river as we walked away from the falls. Shit, I knew we were so close to our cave! Then I heard a little whooping laugh from him as I felt him drag me closer to the water and held the gun to my temple again._

 _"I found it Pretty...something tells me you left something very precious asleep in that cave..." he sing-songed at me and my eyes widened at seeing the little hidden entrance and the rocks we used to climb down._

 _I started struggling more in his grip, grunting against the gag, trying anything to warn my Beauty that he was so close. I fought his hold on me and almost turned around before I felt the gun again hit my head, this time near the back and I nearly collapsed as my vision swam. No! Elena!_

 _Kai spun me around and we started walking more away from the cave and back toward the falls. Was he going to leave her alone? No that would be way too easy. What the hell was going on?_

 _Once the powerful rushing water was in view again he pushed me down and slammed my back against the tree behind me. "This is your stop Pretty..." I felt him untying the ropes from my hands and then he stood back up in front of me, leveling the gun at me._

 _The next second he cringed and pulled his t shirt and tank top over his head. The gun was still up as I lay against the tree in front of him. My eyes grew wider as I saw him shrug out of the orange jump suit and tossed it at me. "It's finally time to shed this prison persona," he laughed indicating his jumpsuit. "I kinda liked it. Made me feel all wack shack crazy wearing it...but its time to upgrade. Don't you think, Pretty?"_

 _He pointed to me, ignoring that I refused to answer him. "Take it off!" he demanded._

 _Holy shit what the hell was he was doing?_

 _I froze, seeing him lick his lips at me. Was he wanting?...But no, the next second he motioned me with the gun. "Give me your hoodie and jeans, now!"_

 _I was still not moving and he stepped closer and dug the gun in my wound against my shoulder and I cried out in pain._

 _"Do it now or I drag your girl here and shoot you right in front of her!" he snarled at me._

 _Fuck, w_ _hat the hell could I do?_

 _So s_ _lowly_ _I_ _pulled the hoody up and over my chest, wincing at the dried blood that was ripping at my skin as I_ _nearly tore_ _it off. I tossed it at him and then went for the button of my jeans. I could see how he was looking at me and it made me sick. I slipped the jeans down my legs and threw them at him too._

 _Walking closer I was still not able to say anything with the gag in my mouth and not sure if he would shoot me if I took it out. But I took the chance and as I strode forward in nothing but my boots, socks and boxers as I pulled the gag from my lips._

 _"Take me Kai...you know you want to." I felt like I was living my nightmare when I offered myself to him to save her. And now reality was crashing in and hitting me like a ton of bricks._

 _Kai swallowed hard as I advanced on him, the gun still leveled at me. I moved right up to let him press it against my bare chest,_ _as_ _more blood drip_ _ped_ _down my lean muscles. "C'mon Kai. Put the gun down and play with me..."_

 _Dear God, I felt like I threw up in my mouth and forced it back down, as_ _I felt the gun wavering just slightly as he had it pointed at my heart_ _._ _Kai_ _moved back behind me, dragging the_ _cold metal of the weapon_ _around to my back and running it along my muscles._

 _Everything he was doing, how he was looking at me was scaring me more and more._

 _But then I felt him grab me around the neck and squeeze me in a choke hold. I felt his head right against mine, his breath on my skin._

 _"Nice try..." he whispered, before everything went black…_

* * *

 _I woke up jerking myself up and tried to move, but my arms were tight around my back with the cuff that had refused to come off my wrist. I felt the rough bark of the tree against...what? I looked down to see I was wearing the bright orange jumpsuit and t shirt and could feel the gag back in place. What the hell?_

 _Kai was standing up in front of me as I saw him pull the hoodie I was wearing down over his bare chest. He was wearing my jeans too. "Thanks for the offer Pretty but I don't want you...not anymore...not when I could destroy you by finding your love and being you..._ _taking her from you..._ _"_

 _I inhaled sharply as I heard his sick intent. He wanted to 'be me'_ _and hurt her_ _? Oh no!_

 _"Now lets see if I have everything. It's play time and I am going to see how far I can take this charade of being you and having a very willing partner."_

 _He lifted his hand and held up each finger as he counted off on them as he spoke. "I know you love nuzzling into her hair, and kissing her head...I can hide my lack of hair like this..." And he slipped the hood up over his shaved head."Boots are the same. I'll be bringing the sat phone and get the doc to give me some damn morphine for this pain...what else?"_

 _I was fighting from behind the gag and rubbing it against the tree but he had tied it too tight. The cuffs were biting into my wrists again too._

 _"The only thing I can't take is that damn handcuff...but I doubt she will ask about it. She was probably so scared being left all alone that all she will want is to be with you..."_

 _My eyes were like saucers and I felt more dizziness overwhelm me. I had left her down there tucked in the blanket...naked after I had pleasured her...NO!_

 _Fuck no this could not be happening! I felt like I could have a heart attack, my blood was rushing so fast in my ears. I grunting again from behind the gag._

 _"The fun is about to begin...just one more thing..." And I watched him in utter shock as he placed his hands around his own neck and squeezed harder and harder. I saw him struggle for breath before gasping out and doing it again and again. What the actual fuck?!_

 _He released his throat with a grin and I saw dark bruises all around it...just like I had._

 _"There, all done. Hair hidden, voice hidden," he rasped out, his voice sounding so hoarse, just like mine. Oh God no!_

 _"Time to go. I mustn't keep the lady waiting..."_

 _I screamed through the gag and fought and kicked out at the ground with all my strength but it was no use. I was not going anywhere._

 _Elena! I cried out in my head. Oh God baby...I felt the tears start to run down my cheeks and my eyes pleaded with him one more time as I felt him wrap his partially bloody tank top around my head before tying it up. I couldn't see anything and was gasping so hard for air feeling dizzy in my panic as I heard him walk away. My eyes closed and I leaned back against the tree. I tried to control my breathing as I just lay there not being able to see anything in front of me._

 _He was coming for her and I couldn't do a damn thing to save her._

 _Not this time..._

* * *

Elena's POV

I felt strange. Something wasn't right. Like there was this sense of dread underneath the joy of Damon making it back to me and I couldn't explain it. I felt his mouth go lower down my throat as he kissed me. I hated the pain in my head, the throbbing and I could hardly concentrate on anything else. The morphine must be wearing off from me too.

Barely able to think, I hoped the painkillers I took would kick in soon. I couldn't take more now. I could hardly pinpoint it but it felt different when Damon was kissing me. I had gotten so used to his touch already and the way he was kissing down my throat and across to my shoulder was different.

I pulled back, or rather tried too. I needed to look at his wound. I had given him the minute like he asked. But he wasn't letting go…his hands after running up and down my back had slipped back out and held my wrists tight when I tried to back away. I felt tears at the corner of my eyes at his grip.

"Damon, you're hurting me. Stop please." His lips stilled for a brief moment before I felt him let go of my wrists. But the next second he pulled my shirt off my other shoulder, kissing across my collarbone and down the valley between my breasts.

Maybe he hadn't realized he was holding me so tight. But he had let go so I didn't make more of it.

My hands went down his arms and I felt the fabric of the hoodie was damp and his skin clammy. My fingers probed around both wrists and sucked in a breath as I realized the handcuff he had been trapped in since the plane had gone down was gone!

I ran my fingers under the hoodie more and sure enough it wasn't on his wrist. But how?

Before I could open my mouth he grabbed the back of my head and crushed my lips to his. The second I felt his lips on mine there was no more doubt…

I tried to pull away feeling him palm my one breast in his hand and his rough touch shook me to the core of my being. I could feel it in his kiss more than anything. This wasn't Damon...oh god…

But I couldn't let on that I knew. I felt my breath racing from my lungs as I tried to calm down. I moaned, pretending that I liked it rough when inside I was screaming. Oh my god, where was Damon?

The man's head lifted and I studied the look in his eyes. My hands were shaking as I tried to hide how scared I was in his arms. There was no weapon anywhere close by was there? I fought the darkness to see him...and eyes thin as slits stared unblinking at me... I wanted to scream. I knew it before I saw his face more clearly. No, he couldn't be here!

It was still so shrouded in the corner of the cave and I could barely see him in the shadows but it was him. I nearly gasped when his eyes darted down toward where I was feeling my fingers around his wrist and I pulled my hand fast away from them like he burned me with his suspicious gaze.

He growled low in his throat not sounded like my Damon would at all. Did he know I knew? He scared me as I felt him drop his head back down and resume kissing the hollow of my neck, his other hand kneading my breast roughly on top of the lace of my bra. I tried so hard to stifle a whimper and looked around wildly for any kind of weapon to use on him. I felt sick to my stomach from his rough and far too intimate touch. He was panting like a tiger ready to pounce as I felt his breath against my skin.

I finally remembered the gun...it was on the moss bed on the other side of the cave... I swallowed hard and forced another moan as his hand started traveling lower slowly unbuttoning my shirt one button at a time till it was hanging open.

"Damon," I nearly squeaked. "I'm feeling a headache so I'm just going to go and get some painkillers that I left in my other pants over there..." I shakily pressed a kiss to his forehead and started to stand up. I was breathing hard and was about to step out of his embrace.

His body tensed up all of a sudden and he yanked me back down hard into his lap. I squealed in pain, trying to get away when I heard his voice fall to a terrifying whisper.

"The one fucking thing..." he whispered icily. "The one thing I couldn't duplicate...and the bitch finds it."

I pushed back, trying to slam his head with mine and he darted to the side fast. He grabbed my wrists roughly with one hand, holding them tight above my head. "The damn handcuff gave me away right?"

"Where's…where's Damon?" I whimpered out, terror gripping me and turning my veins to ice.

I heard a low chuckle. "Oh wouldn't you like to know kitten...all I can tell you is he is not here...and I am..."

"Kai…" I breathed out my whole body shaking. "Please, don't hurt him." I was begging and completely terrified for him. What had happened to Damon?

I felt dizzy, faint, like I just got hit by a truck. I struggled in his iron grip on my wrists as I studied his eyes in the dim light.

I could see the sick smile, the face of a monster, as the clouds must have parted in the sky and more light flooded the cave. His eyes raked up and down my body as my chest was heaving from breathing so hard as the fear grew.

"Kai please...tell me where is he..." I pleaded again.

"We aren't talking about him," he snapped at me, with biting in his tone. "Aren't you happy to see me..."

I turned away from him as I saw him lick his lips, his hands still holding tight to my wrist and his lower body blocking me from barely moving an inch.

"Oh C'mon. You aren't surprised even? Couldn't I pretend to be lover boy really well...you were clueless at least at first, right?" He grinned at me. "Hide and seek is over...I found you and you figured out I wasn't your boy toy...what to do?"

I wrenched myself out of his grip on my wrists and fell back, crawling further away as he stood up and started to walk toward me, licking his lips.

"Where are you going kitten? There is no where to run..." I was crawling backwards away from him, feeling the rough stones against my bare palms. I needed to get to the gun...He kept moving closer like he had all the time in the world.

"DAMON!" I screamed out, praying for some miracle to bring my love running down into the cave and ripping apart this monster. But Kai stepped closer again and I saw him click his tongue at me slowly.

"Uh uh uh. Damon, isn't coming...He's a little tied up right now," he smirked at me, shaking his one finger at me, his eyes glinting with wickedness.

"Its just you and me Doc...and think its time to play doctor with the doctor...just like I laid awake and imagined having you every fucking day I was in that prison. Are you ready for your check up Doc? I sure am.."

* * *

A/N: Cringing...Okay I'm bracing for the hate from this chapter.

I had planned this bait and switch since I first started writing this story. They did this kind of thing with Katherine in Season 1 finale and also with her on the island stealing the cure. Silas also pretended to be Shane before we found out Shane was dead too.

I had been building up the fear of Kai for the whole story and some of you sensed that he wasn't dead and that something would happen to Elena. All I can say is trust me as an author to get you to the happily ever after. It may get dark in the next chapters but trust me to bring them to the other side of it.

I couldn't just leave it with no massive confrontation of the bad guys before being rescued, then all the build up and fear would be anti-climactic.

I'm eager to know what you thought of everything. The more responses inspire the muse to get the next chapter out to you quicker. Its the only way I know you are still liking my story. Lots of you said you were tired of the romance so this is as far from romance as we can get.

Rescue is coming. Can Damon get free to save her? Kai seemed to think of everything and had Elena fooled and Damon had no idea he was still alive.

I will try to update within a week, maybe sooner depending on the response to this chapter to not leave you hanging too long with such a dreadful ending here. I hope you don't hate me for how I planned this to go.

Thank you so much for all the thoughts and reviews and favorites and follows to my story. I'm proud to help keep the DE fandom alive in through fan fiction.

Till next time!


	21. I Can Taste Your Fear

A/N; Here you go. Only a couple chapters left. This one gets dark. You are warned. No rape. I wouldn't do that to these characters. But it will be intense and you will want to kill Kai I'm sure. He has a big bloody death coming...

Multiple back and forth POV's to capture both Elena and Damon's feelings in the scenes. I hope it comes across well. Its long again. I needed it to get to that last scene and the characters always seem to give me more than I think in their thoughts.

* * *

I wanted to wake up! My fingers were grasping for the smooth rocks on the ground, trying to desperately pull myself back and away from him. This had to be a nightmare. Kai could NOT be standing in front of me right now.

Blinking furiously, my eyes watered as I realized now that he was wearing Damon's clothes...Before I hadn't even thought anything of it, because I thought he was my Damon.

Damon...where was Damon? Kai must have found him...oh god did he hurt him? I felt tears sliding down my cheeks soundlessly as I glared up at him.

"Where…where is he?" I managed to force the words from my mouth, still gasping for breath in my fear.

Kai raised his eyebrows at me and bent lower, his face looking like he didn't know who I was talking about. "Who...Salvatore? I'll bet you'd _love_ to know wouldn't you kitten..." he hissed at me, as he lunged down to grab my legs.

I kicked furiously at him and backed up more, not daring to look back at the gun I was going for.

"How badly do you want to know if your precious Damon is alive?" His face looked absolutely sinister as he licked his lips at me.

My heart leapt in my chest. Alive? Meaning he might not be? No, no, no. He had to be alive. I was getting closer to the gun and was trying to keep his focus on anything but what I was doing.

"Please," I begged him, my lashes wet with more tears as I kept crawling back as he simply sauntered slowly toward me...like he had all the time in the world.

Seeing him advancing on me, I recoiled as I thought back. Oh God, I let him touch me...kiss me... I crawled into his lap! All those revelations hit hard as I kept scrambling away from him on the ground, my hand creeping out to grasp the gun just behind me...

"Please what Elena?" He cocked his head and clicked his tongue, chiding me. Within a second he had whipped a gun from the back of his jeans and leveled it at me.

Damn it! I had been inches away from grabbing up the gun I had left on our moss bed before I heard the tell tale click of the him taking the safety off.

How did I not feel that he had a gun on him? It was like I was barely thinking after being so scared that Damon had left and could have died. That my relief when I thought he came back overshadowed my senses to figure out that it wasn't him at all!

"Don't even try it Doc. Or you will be looking at more bullet holes in your sexy body." He chuckled like he was laughing at his own joke. "Do you you really think I didn't see you pointing the gun at me as I climbed down the rocks to the cave before? The light was falling right on you."

"Although..." he said high pitched as he cocked a brow. "If you want to risk it, just know I would _love_ to lick up the blood from your skin after I shoot you. I told Pretty back on the plane how much I _loved_ blood and bruises on my women...and that's what you are now Elena...Mine. Damon is not here...I am." His eyes glinted with lust, smiling as he saw me shrink back.

* * *

(Previously)

 _"Elena!" I gasped out. The horror of what I knew could be happening right fucking now nearly stole my weak breath from my lungs. No, no, no!_

 _I cried out at the pain of fighting the cuff again, hating again that I was trapped and she was in danger. Horrible danger._

 _"Get me the hell out of these! I have to save her. He was going right to the cave! He knows. Oh fuck, he knows where she is!" I rambled off so fast at him, my brain feeling like it was racing at breakneck speed. I shook my arms again._

 _"Enz, he's alive. He's going to hurt her! I need to get there. He thought of fucking everything!" I saw the look of shock before recognition flashed in his brown eyes. I knew the second he figured out exactly what I was talking about._

 _"Kai? Kai's alive?" Enzo breathed out. I nodded at him and felt a tear slip down my cheek._

 _Another voice joined our conversation. It was Klaus. I saw him racing toward me and holding up his gun. "I shot him...he fell." I nodded to him, knowing all that and more. "But they were blanks...Kai tricked me."_

 _My blue eyes were wet with more tears as I nodded to his understanding. "He tricked all of us."_

 _I saw Caroline come closer too, fear all over her face and Ric was there holding her by the arms. "Thank God you got her safe Klaus, but Elena...oh God, my girl..."_

 _I looked back at Enzo my expression pleading with him that he tell me this wasn't really happening. That someone would tell me they found Elena and had already killed Kai._

 _But no one said anything. The silence was even worse and my mind was ripping back and forth through all the things the monster told me before he left to find my girl._

 _Matt was looking through his pockets now. Did he not have a damn key to free me? I needed to go to her. She needed me more than ever before!_

 _I felt myself hanging on the edge of sanity as more tears slipped silently down my cheeks. "He'll destroy her," I whispered..._

* * *

I shivered visibly from his words, my stomach clenching in disgust as my head still tilted to see the gun resting on the soft moss. Forcing myself to focus, my eyes darted back to his, his was daring me to go for it. But I knew I wouldn't be able to reach the gun before he shot me. It was too far.

He strode forward and I crawled away with near equal speed till I hit the rock wall at the back of the cave. My shoulders slumped as I saw him pocket the only weapon Damon and I had to protect us. I stayed huddled against the wall, my chest heaving since I could not settle my breathing.

Kai suddenly turned on the heel of his boot and moved back the way he came and bent above the med bag I had left by where he had collapsed before. With him turned away from me, I took that moment to hurriedly button up Damon's shirt Kai had tried to take off me before and my jeans, hiding as much of my skin as I could from him.

My eyes scanned the underground pool just a few steps away. Maybe I could make it to the water? But where could I go from there? He could easily run across the ground and still catch me before I climbed up the rocks.

Curling my body in more, I was surprised to feel a hard shape in my pocket. The knife! Damon left me the knife. My mind was racing with adrenaline and my desire to survive here to make it back to my love. Even if I couldn't escape, I could hide it under the water and stab him to get away. It could work...right?

I swallowed hard, watching him with his back to me as he bent down, unzipping my medical bag. Still sucking in my breath I scooted away from the wall and rolled myself into the water as soundlessly as I could.

Kai whirled around in a flash and I heard him screaming at me as I dove under the water, kicking hard while pushing myself further and further away, under the water to the far side of the pool. I held my breath till I started to feel light headed, finally surfacing and sucking in mouthfuls of air. It was nowhere near me escaping him, but at least I would have my back to the wall, floating as far away as I could get from him. He would have to climb in after me to catch me.

I heard him cursing as he stormed closer, raising the gun again, his arm shaking as he aimed it at me. I ducked lower, hoping the shadows would hide me. I heard the sounds of bullets shattering against the stone wall and I ducked deeper barely above the surface of the water as more bullets sparked above my head.

In the dim light since he was wearing Damon's clothes I had the flash of thinking it was him again.

I needed Damon. He had to be okay.

Why wasn't he coming for me? What had Kai done to him? I shivered in the water, mostly from the cold but also from the fear of not knowing what happened to my fiance.

The gun clattered to the ground. Was it empty? Then in one swift movement he dived into the pool. I was treading water, flipping my hair up out of my face as I flicked open the knife under the water and waited for him to get closer.

He came up much faster than I had anticipated and I saw wild fury flashing across his face. Could I do this? I was terrified, soaking wet and watching a convicted murderer and rapist wade toward me, trapping me in the pool.

Surprise was my only hope.

My fingers were clenched so tight around the handle of the knife as I watched him sink more in the water when it past his height too and he had no choice but to swim the rest of the way toward me. He stopped a few feet from where I was floating, my one hand gripping the out jutting rocks on the wall to hold me up more in the water. Then my toes bumped a ledge tucked right up against the wall and I stepped up to it, thankful I didn't need to keep swimming to stay afloat.

Everything in me wanted to slam my eyes closed and wish myself back to a few hours ago, when Damon was curled up behind me, his nose buried in my hair, his palm sliding over my bare stomach, pulling me in, protecting me in every way he knew how. His body as we had slept had been curled around me like a shield, the heat of his skin pressed to mine, his muscles tense and alert while at the same time soft and so responsive to my touch.

I needed the feeling of him more than anything now.

* * *

I was imagining her close to me. Her arms coming around me to lace our fingers together. Her neck so smooth and silky. Her chocolate tresses falling down her back like water down a river. Her eyes so wide and liquid as they stared in mine. I remembered the feel of her soft skin pressed against me, her tiny peaceful breaths by my face as I nuzzled into her hair. My arms around her would protect her from everything. Anyone would have to go through me first. And I would die for her.

The fear of what could be happening to her took me away for a minute. I couldn't think or barely breath. I felt so weak and helpless. She needed me and I needed her to be okay.

It was crazy I knew, but I could feel her right now. There was so much fear surrounding her and I knew Kai had found her. I was ready to lose my mind with still being tied up like this. I could feel the coldness, the ice in her veins at being faced with that monster and it was killing me that I wasn't there for her.

* * *

Damon...I could feel him. Feel his fear for me. How could I feel him? It was like he was right there with me, tasting my fear himself and yet powerless to help me. I could not imagine how hard it must be for him right now.

All I wanted was him.

I ached for him. I needed him and his strength. I needed that pacing animal in the cage he had inside him. I wanted Damon to let that animal free and rip this psycho apart, so no one would ever be hurt by him again.

Crying out in my head I begged him to help me. I was so scared and had never felt so alone…

* * *

She needed me. I knew it without a thought. I had to get free and find her before Kai hurt her or took her away where I might never find her again.

I shook my wrists in the handcuffs still trapping me and glared up at Donovan.

"Where the hell are your keys? You had no problem locking me up in the plane so where are they? You have to get me out of here! Elena is alone in the cave and Kai was coming..."

I saw Matt check more pockets as Enzo turned my head to him from where he was still kneeling beside me. "I'll go Damon. Tell me where the cave is? I'll stop him."

My glare shifted to my best friend. "No way Enz. Not happening. At all. I did _not_ pull you from death to bring you back to your wife, for you to die in a fight with that psycho." He was already arguing with me as Matt grabbed my cuffs, kneeling down on my other side. Not a chance was I risking his life after I just got him back. "No Enz. No discussion."

"I'll go," a voice said and I swung my head forward to see Klaus step toward me. He nodded to me his expression deadly serious. I knew I could trust him to help her; to save her. In his hands he held out the gun and I remembered the blanks he had mentioned before. That was how that bastard was still alive. It was that simple.

My head swung around again to Donovan who was behind me and he had held up the inside of a pen to try that to get my cuffs free. "Give us your gun," I said dead pan. I was not taking no for an answer. Klaus' gun didn't work. Mine I left with my baby and Matt's was the only one left.

The CO looked surprised at my demand but he didn't hit me or curse at me or in any way belittle me like I was used to. I wondered why, but didn't have time to care now.

Klaus cleared his throat and held out his hand and I knew he would hurt him to get it from him if he didn't hand it over in the next second. "That right. You aren't trained for this type of situation. Damon and I can handle it. Just hand over the weapon." He stepped closer, towering over the weakly CO and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, alright," Matt stood up handing the gun to Klaus. "Who the hell are you people?"

I quickly gave Klaus the best directions I could to where the cave was and he stopped in front of Caroline for a quick second, running his hand down her face before he smiled and took off toward the cave.

Matt threw down the pen and growled at my wild expression and the impatience I was showing with every tug of the cuffs.

"I'm trying Salvatore!" he yelled at me.

My frustration zeroed in on him again. "Try harder! Why the hell don't you have keys? Where did you leave them?"

"I don't know! They were gone after the crash when I woke up. Maybe Cade took them, I'm not sure." He sunk down in the grass, his head down. "All I know is I haven't had them the whole time we have been on this island. I usually carry a spare set in the side of my boot but that's gone too."

I groaned, feeling like I could explode with anger, my head falling back against the tree. I uttered a prayer that Klaus would get to her in time. I had to trust him with the most important person in my world...

* * *

Steeling my gaze on the monster as he got closer, I called on everything I knew from self defense training. Needing to stay calm. Focus on my goal. Use all my weight to attack...although I wasn't sure how I could do that, just barely balanced on the narrow ledge.

Kai startled me from my thoughts as he suddenly stopped, just staring at me with dead silence between us. He clicked his tongue again so smoothly, and the sound made my chilled skin crawl.

"They always think they can run away..." he drawled casually, like he did this every day.

The dark haired psycho twisted his neck to the side, the bones cracking as they popped back into place. "C'mon Doc. Just stop fighting what you know is going to happen." He licked his lips insidiously. "I'll make it hurt a lot less then..."

Oh God I was going to be sick. I wanted to scream for Damon again, but as I close as Kai was to me, I knew the only person I could count on was me. There was no way in hell he would buy that I would actually back down and come to him. Would he? Should I try it?

Swallowing hard I forced my eyes to find his.

"Really?" I mumbled, trying so hard to maintain my gaze on him. I saw Kai nod to me instantly and swam closer.

I let him...my heart pounding so violently in my chest.

I couldn't see any weapon in his hand right then but I knew he had put Damon's gun in his jeans.

Cringing inwardly as he swam closer again till he was right in front of me, his one hand darted out to press hard on my arm just under my shoulder, the same arm I was holding the knife with that I was ready to plunge into him!

Tears sprung to my eyes at the force of his grasp as I realized I couldn't move my arm up to stab him. Not with him holding onto it himself!

I felt his other hand stroke down my cheek till he had dug his fingers in my hair at the base of my neck. His hand gripped my hair, tugging it roughly, and pulled my head closer. I whimpered at the sharp movement. He trapped my lower body tight, his legs and torso pushing me into the wall above the narrow ledge he stepped up onto too. I couldn't move.

His eyes, and his shaved head were so clear to me now as the water dripped down his forehead to run in trails down his cheeks. How I even thought for a moment that this was my Damon unnerved the hell out of me.

The monster's eyes were brown not cerulean blue like my baby's. These eyes were hard, empty of any warmth and full of nothing but rage and hate. These eyes that were locked on me now, were darkening each second as I forced myself to hold his gaze, trying to show him I wasn't afraid of him. But the way they bore into me, terrified me in their intent. All I could do to resist was close my own, to block him out.

I felt frozen in place, my hand still wrapped knuckle white around the handle of the knife. His hand not gripping my head had moved down my arm, keeping it pressed to the smooth stone behind us and preventing me from attacking him. I breathed a shaky sigh of relief that he hadn't found the knife yet.

The handful of my hair that he had, he pulled harder at as a sob escaped my throat. "Open your damn eyes Elena." Kai's snapped, his voice echoing around the cave. The hoarseness of it sounding even more menacing. "I want you to see what coming… You are mine and this is all you will ever know now."

I fought the grip he had on my arm, feeling him squeeze harder, knowing even if we got out of this my Damon would find another hand print wrapped around me.

But I couldn't think of that now... I needed to push any other thoughts away to focus in on stabbing him to get away. This could NOT be all I would ever know. Hell no, I would rather die.

I had to kill him. There was no other choice.

Thank God Kai didn't even know I had the knife just a few inches lower than where he was holding me under the water.

I felt the roughness of his shaved head rub disgustingly along my cheek and I whimpered as I felt my whole body trembling. His head lowered more till his lips were teasing the skin of my shoulder, pushing the fabric of Damon's shirt aside with his nose to bury his head in the crook of my neck.

He took in a deep, cleansing breath, his eyes wide as his nose rubbed against the hollow of my throat. "Fuck Elena, I can taste your fear…"

* * *

This could not be happening. I was fucking ready to rip my own arm off to go to her. I knew I could break my thumb to get out of handcuffs and that thought had crossed my mind a couple times already. As fast and ridiculously painful as that would be, how did I know that even after I got free that way, that Kai would not still win if I was that incapacitated.

"I think I almost have it," Matt said for the third time, with the third item that he had stuffed into the small lock. He had used the pen and Caroline came forward with a metal hair clip and now we were trying a bent apart paper clip that Ric had in his Mary Poppins bag. The hair clip had been what worked in the plane. Why the hell did that not work here?

Gritting my teeth I snarled at him. "Well if you don't have it in the next few seconds I will break my thumb to get out of here!"

Just then I heard a loud squeal and Caroline came running up to us. "Klaus, put me… this is a guards uniform." She held out a small ring of keys. "Would any of these help?"

My breath was in my throat as I saw Enzo looking just as wide eyed, looking from me to Donovan. Matt froze and was staring at the keys before nodding and took them quickly from her hand.

I let out the breath I was holding and in an instant I felt the cuff fall from my one wrist and release me from the damn tree. He tried the key in the lock that had refused to open and it still didn't budge. But I had no time to waste with that damn handcuff. My arms felt numb and I shook them to restore the circulation. I was on my feet right away but stumbled, almost falling as I felt Enzo pulling me back up.

"Elena," I breathed and he nodded.

"Go D... I'll take care of Ric and Caroline." He grabbed my shoulder again. "Get your girl."

I smiled at him knowing I had to hurry and turned to leave. There was no more weapons left but I didn't care. I was going to dive right into the middle things and get her the hell away from him if it was the last thing I did.

I was already running the other way, not even caring what Donovan was doing; staying or going, I didn't give a flying fuck. But I heard Enzo call out to me to watch my back and I spun toward him and smiled sadly, both of us knowing what he meant.

He said that 'I've got your back D', every time we were on a mission together when danger was imminent and now I knew how badly he wanted to go with me. He needed me to know that he _wasn't_ going to be there, like he so often was. Especially after Lexi died, he and I had worked closer than ever to try to nail the Serbian bastards.

I nodded my head at him seeing the concern and worry on his face before I turned back around. "I'm coming Beauty..." I gasped out, cringing at the pain throbbing in my head as I ran.

* * *

Those sick words echoed in my head again and again in the empty silence long after he said them.

 _'_ _Fuck Elena, I can taste your fear… taste your fear...taste your fear…taste your fear…'_

Damon, help me! I screamed in my head again. I was so scared. I tried to move away, back up, anything to get away from the monster in front of me.

Kai's tongue darted out and I felt it lick a long path from behind my ear to the corner of my cheek bone. I bit my lip to keep from sobbing out how scared I was. I wanted to get to the knife, but I needed to get my arm free first! His legs were trapping mine so tight too between him and the wall that there was nothing else I could do till he released my arm.

He inhaled again, his eyes closing in what looked like...bliss? Everything he was doing made my skin crawl.

"You have no idea how delicious the fear of a woman tastes when they know what you are going to do to them...but they can't do a damn thing about it," he breathed out against my neck. I felt the corners of his lips curl up into a smile as he kissed down my collarbone."You taste as good as that other lady doctor that I broke during the prison riot...maybe more delicious..."

I was shaking so hard now, trying to rein in the terror I was feeling as his grip on my head fell away. I never wanted to know what happened to her; how bad it had been. He leaned on the wall beside my face, trapping me, his hand beside my head. I took one more shaky breath as his head was bent down by my ear, the other hand still holding tight to my arm clutching the knife.

God, why was he holding my arm down? Did he know what I was trying to do? I could hardly think clearly with all the thoughts swirling in my head.

"Here's what we are going to do. You...are going to tell me how you like it…" He licked at my shoulder again, kissing up my neck and I felt another sob in my throat. "And I'm going to give you just what the doctor ordered."

I gagged in repulsion, feeling faint but finally I felt his hand slide up my arm to rest lightly on the rock wall on the other side of my head.

It was now or never.

I lifted my arm, avoided his eyes, gritted my teeth and lunged forward fast!

I felt the knife bury itself deep, right to his torso, where blood gushed on the side of my palm. Going for his stomach was the closest area I could reach fast. I hoped I had been able to get close enough to vital organs and ripped the knife out to plunge it in again as I heard him cry out.

But his hand darted down so fast before I could stab him again and held tight to my wrist, bending it back unnaturally as I screamed, feeling like he was shattering all my bones!

His other hand grabbed for my other wrist, slamming it back against my throat trapping my head to the wall by my neck and I struggled to breath.

Kai cursed and squeezed the hand clutching the knife more till I felt my fingers so close to breaking that I dropped the knife and it sunk in the water. "You stupid bitch!" he hissed out, gritting his teeth. His eyes were dark with rage and just as I managed to twist my hand free, I angled my leg to slam it hard up into his groin.

I didn't even wait to see what happened and as soon as I felt him fall back away from trapping me against the wall, I dove toward the other side of the pool. Kicking furiously I pushed forward. The rocks that led out of our cave were my only focus. My wrist was throbbing and I could hardly move it to help drag my weak body through the water.

Hearing splashing behind me propelled me to fight harder, swim faster. I didn't dare look back, even when I could hear Kai screaming my name. My good hand grabbed the rocks that we had used to climb out out of the cave. Looking up I could see freedom, the sunlight above me, the water falling down as I scrambled up the rocks.

"Ahh," I nearly sobbed as I had to pull my full body weight up with my bad hand. My other one darted up to grab the rocks higher up with a surer grip, as my almost broken wrist lost its grip.

"Bitch! I will make you so sorry..." I heard Kai yell and I shut him out, not wanting to hear the rest at all as I heard more splashing below me. I reached out again, trying to brace my good hand as I was forced to use the weak one to climb higher. I was so close to the surface. My bare feet were feeling the cuts of the sharp rocks too, but I ignored the pain and climbed faster.

"Elena!" A voice sounded so close and I almost didn't believe at first that I heard it. I blinked, focusing more above me, squinting up to the light of the day, searching for the owner of that voice! Had I imagined it?

"Elena, up here." The hushed whisper came again and this time I saw a hand peeking out from the edge of the hole I was climbing frantically too. Then blonde hair was visible and I saw blue eyes looking at me. Blonde hair?

"Klaus?" I breathed out and instantly I reached forward toward his hand.

Klaus was here? Relief filled my trembling body and I nearly sobbed out loud. "Damon, where's Damon?" I begged him, my voice so low but flooded with emotion.

"He's okay Elena. He's scared as hell for you. Just push up a bit more and I've got you," Klaus said, and I saw him laying on his belly stretching further across the hole.

In my hurry to get away I had been climbing the rocks furthest from the mouth of the cave where I could climb out. I pushed through the pure agony of moving, as shooting pains raced up my wrist and into my hand. Struggling to stretch it toward him, my feet were constantly slipping on the far too smooth and wet stones.

"Klaus! Kai's here. He's is the water, behind me..." I gasped out and saw his eyes widen and in the next moment he reached behind him and pulled out a gun.

"Where Elena?" His eyes narrowed in on the shadows below us. I saw him looking around past me. "I can't see him. Where is he?"

Terrified of how close he could be, I fought with myself to look down. All I saw was more darkness except for the band of light that fell over the moss bed. I couldn't even hear the splashing of the water anymore when he was chasing me. Had he drowned?

My head swung back up and fought the pain "I can't reach you," I groaned trying to push my weak hand to hold on tighter and stretched my good hand up to his. My bare feet slipped on the wet rocks and I grabbed hard at the jagged wall of stone before I slid too far down.

"Almost there..." he said, his body even more laying across the hole in the roof of the cave, his one hand bracing himself across the opening.

"Ahh, please," I begged. Our fingers brushed against each other as I tried to reach higher. Where was Kai? It was so quiet. He could be anywhere or I prayed already dead.

Pushing with every bit of strength I had, I stepped up higher slipping more on the rocks and despite the pain in my wrist I grabbed hold of his hand. I held on tightly, squeezing his hand.

"Hurry, pull me up!" I whimpered almost in silent pleading. But the next second I heard the sound of a gunshot and saw Klaus's body jerk! Oh god! His eyes fluttered as I still maintained my vice-like grip on his hand.

Everything happened so fast and before I could pull out of his grip he was falling...flipping over in the air and pulling me down with him!

I was reaching frantically for anything to hold onto to stop my fall but could not maintain my grip on the stones with my near broken wrist and the weight of my body pulling me down! The water hit me hard as I crashed back into the underground pool. NO!

Pushing myself back up to the surface as fast as I could, I looked around wildly for Klaus. Where was he? Had he sunk under the water? I whipped my hair out of my eyes and dove under. I could barely make out the dark shape of a body in front of me and grabbed for his arms and pulled him to the surface.

My lungs were burning as I hauled him up and just got half his body on the edge of the pool as I screamed when I felt a hand around my throat. I struggled till the cool steel of the muzzle of a gun was against my head and sobbed.

"Please, please don't." I stilled as Kai leaned over me, floating in the water, the gun at my temple. His expression was terrifying.

"See what you made me do Elena. You should have stopped fighting me! Now you made me kill him. Although he damn well deserved it for trying to kill me too." He squeezed my throat harder and yanked my chin to face Klaus' motionless body against the edge of the pool. Was he dead? There was blood all down his chest, his shirt looked stuck to his body with the blood.

Still floating so close to him I was scared Kai would push me under the water and try to drown me to weaken me, but the next moment I felt him haul me up and onto the ground beside the pool.

Of course I was going to fight him. With everything I was, I was going to fight.

Kai's injury was bleeding too but it didn't look as bad as Klaus'. There was blood seeping through the hoodie that he had stolen from Damon. I could see him cringing in pain as he pulled himself up out of the water. We were both panting hard and I had been so close to getting away!

I lay on my back, my hair splayed all around my head in wet sticky strands, my chest heaving as Kai stood up. "Please, please let me help him?" I cried out more tears running down my cheeks. I didn't want to be responsible for death of any kind. Too many people had died around me to last a lifetime.

He pointed the gun back at Klaus, shaking his head. "Don't even think of trying anything else Doc. I won't hesitate to shoot him again, just to make damn sure he's dead."

Lifting my hands in surrender I nodded slowly, hating his power over me right now but I needed to wait for the next opportunity to get away. Maybe Damon was already coming for me now? Maybe I just needed to stall Kai. But Klaus could be dying and I needed to help him somehow.

He hadn't read my mind and yet was echoing my thoughts in the next thing he said. "Its time to go kitten. So.." And he reached forward and grabbed my med bag and dumped the whole bag upside down beside me. "Find me whatever you need to fix my damn knife wound...now so we can get the hell out of here!"

He grabbed my hair and pulled me up, the gun still leveled at Klaus. Kai pushed me toward the scattered supplies. I started picking up some gauze and alcohol wipes and another suture kit. He was watching me so carefully leaning over my back.

"Pick up every last vial of morphine too or any pain killers Elena. We are not leaving any for Romeo to find and use."

Oh God, how badly was Damon hurt? Klaus had said he was okay and scared for me. But was he well enough to come down here to find the meds? I sifted through the mess and grabbed up another 2 vials of morphine and saw a third and forth I palmed them quickly in my other hand and behind my back, grabbing up syringe packets too. I needed to at least help Klaus with the pain.

Kai was waving the gun. "C'mon. Get it all in the bag and get up!"

"We can't leave him like that!" I yelled at him. "Just let me help him. And I'll go with you. Just like you want. I wont fight you." I let out a gasp as I saw Klaus' chest moving just barely up and down. He was alive!

"No, we're leaving now!" Kai demanded and motioned with the gun again. "Or if you want I could just shoot him now and be done with it..."

Klaus' eyes opened just a slit and I could tell he could hear us. Aghast I looked at the monster in front of me. "No! Kai please then lets just go." He needed at least a chance to survive. All he had done was try to save my life.

I repacked the items I thought I'd need for Kai, hating knowing he was expecting me to fix the wound I gave him. I was trying too, to leave as much of the supplies here for Damon and Klaus, praying someone would get back down here before it was too late to save him.

Carefully I took out the letter Damon wrote me from my back pocket, wrapped one vial of morphine and needle in it and laid it under more of the dumped out first aid items. I slid the other one as close to Klaus as I could, as I stood up and saw him nod the slightest bit to me as he palmed the supplies and hid them in his hand.

My legs were shaking as I stood to my feet and was so glad Kai was worried more about his wound and Klaus than hurting me right now. He looked to be bleeding steadily still, despite the pressure he was putting on the wound. He picked up the other gun and put in it the bag.

I heard him groan and growl out in pain. Turning my head he was clutching at his stomach over the wound and glared at me when he met my eyes. He shoved me down onto the moss of the bed Damon and I had slept on and I saw him picking up the remnants of the torn sleeve my love had ripped off last night and used it to tie up my wound. He grabbed up the same shirt too and straddled my body.

"No. Kai don't. I won't scream.. I promise..." I was already begging, knowing what he was going to do before he yanked my head up, shoved the balled up sleeve in my mouth and wrapped the torn shirt around my head to gag me. Was Damon so close that he was worried they would hear me? Ric or Enzo too. Where were they?

"One more thing..." Kai whispered crouching down over me. "You are right...Pretty is alive and I'm sure he will make it down here yet...hopefully sooner than later for Mikaelson's sake."

I had no idea what he was talking about and that made me even more fearful of his sick intentions. He held me down with his arm over my throat as I felt his other hand at my jeans. No no!

Please God no! I cried out in my head.

Klaus tried to sit up and I saw him looking so desperately at me as he groaned and fell back down. He was too weak to help me.

The gag was muffling my sobs as Kai unzipped my jeans and then in one violent pull, ripped the wet fabric apart and they fell in pieces to the ground!

He got up off me right away, when I thought he was going to take me right there...in the same place Damon and I had made love for the first time. I was shaking and trying to suck in air to breath as my fingers clenched in the softness of the moss around me. The feel of the air on my bare legs chilled me more as he tugged the fabric free and I immediately curled back up in a ball, trying to hide from him; make him disappear.

Tears blurred my vision as I saw a hazy image of Kai bending down and picking up my jeans. He brought the fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply as my stomach flipped again. I felt so sick.

"Just a little present for Pretty to let him _think_ what already happened here. But don't worry. The main event isn't happening till Salvatore is a very captive audience. I need you for more than that first Elena." He licked his lips again and grinned at me hauling me to my feet. "He will know exactly why I took you and come right to me..."

We were leaving now and Kai pushed me in front of him with the muzzle of the gun, motioning me toward the rocks. He dug the gun into my back again and I cried out through the gag. Maybe I could push him back into the water as he climbed up himself? He had the med bag and the one Damon had used, strapped to his torso and secure behind him, so maybe that extra weight would take him down and I could make a run for it.

But the damn monster was not stupid and I watched him dig out a rope from the bag. And before we climbed he pulled my arm out and started tying the rope tight around my already bruised wrist, holding onto the other end of it in his hand. I whimpered from the intense pain in my near broken wrist, as the ropes dug in my skin.

Kai clenched his teeth, his eyes darting up to mine. "Don't act like you don't deserve this. You pissed me off little girl, thinking you could fucking stab me to death and almost get away...so I'm not taking any more chances that you will try that shit again."

I was already shaking my head and begging as he motioned me with the gun in one hand and then grabbed the back of my neck with the other. I felt him shove me hard into the wall behind me, his breath by my ear. "You try to pull me back down Elena while we are climbing up...I'll take you down with me, just like it happened before."

My shoulders sunk. It was like he knew what I was thinking in each possible way to escape him. Damn it where was the next way out?

Kai seemed to be in a hurry and I remembered Damon telling me that Ric and Enzo were coming here too so he probably didn't want to run into anyone. He pulled me up by my arms, till I was standing in front of him. I was so glad at least I had buttoned up my shirt before. I felt so vulnerable right now. However his attention wasn't on me at all it seemed and only on getting away.

I started climbing and felt him pull on my damaged wrist every so often, warning me to not be too far ahead of him. Slipping more on the rocks he pushed me above him to keep going. Crawling up through the water to the bank of the river was exhausting and once I reached the surface I was gasping for more breath.

My fingers bled as I tried to untie the rope from me as I knew he was still climbing. My nails dug into the rough twine and I nearly cried out at how much it hurt and watched the blood spill more from my fingertips. One loop was loosening just a bit as Kai popped up from the cave.

He climbed the rest of the way up, the gun still aimed at me the second he reached the surface. He was right I would have fallen back down into the cave if I had managed to push him back into it too. Even with his wound he was still incredibly strong.

I stood shakily to my bare feet, feeling the chill in the morning air against my naked thighs. Kai was in front of me again and started wrapping the rope around my other wrist securing them both tightly behind me. He was quiet and I wished I knew what he was thinking. There had to be a way out of this.

He put the gun to my side and holding me tight put pressure on his wound. He held the back of my neck and forced me forward. Away from our cave and away from where Damon would come running to find me.

* * *

I made it to the cave in record time despite my injuries and the pain I felt all over my body. The torn stitches caused more blood to seep onto the orange jumpsuit and my throat still burned from being choked so hard. Once the underground cave was in sight I stopped and looked around. Where was Klaus? Was he already down there? I heard rustling in the bushes and whipped my head that direction...

* * *

I struggled in his grip. Kai moved the gun to my head, daring me to make a sound as he held me tight against a tree. I could see my Damon! Oh God I needed him. He looked okay. He was looking around, his eyes so wide and fearful. He didn't know where I was. I was right here!

"Stay quiet or I kill him," Kai hissed in my ear the gun now moved to aim at Damon.

I was quiet and stopped struggling in seconds, terrified of losing my fiance. Damon was moving closer to us where we were hiding and yet he wasn't close enough. He turned back around and in the next moment raced down the rocks to the cave. No!

I let out a sigh and shut my eyes as Kai dragged me back from the cave and he pushed me in front of him away from the cave and away from Damon…

* * *

Walking closer I strained to hear more and reaching the bushes pulled them to the side.

Nothing. There was no one there. I was sure I had heard something like a muffled voice. I turned back and ran toward the mouth of the cave and raced down the stones. I thought I had heard a soft cry from the cave and was racing toward the sound.

There was more light in the cave then when I had left early in the morning and I felt my breath catch in my throat at the sight before me…

There were medical supplies strewn all over the ground and Klaus was laying so still beside the pool. I ran over to him and recoiled at all the blood covering his body.

"Klaus," I tried to get his attention as his eyes were closed. I felt for his pulse. It was weak and thready but it was there. He opened his eyes halfway and swallowed hard. "Oh my god man what happened? Where Elena?" I fell to the ground beside him. How the hell could Kai have taken out another agent? Klaus had the same training likely as I did. And yet he was here shot and Elena was gone.

I ripped open his shirt hearing him groan to see where the wound was. Wiping away more blood I saw it gushing from an area in his belly. I tore open a few packages of gauze and pressed them to his wound and lifted him up and to his side and didn't see an exit wound. Oh shit that wasn't good.

The next second I heard scrambling and heard a voice. "Damon?"

I squinted back toward the rocks. "Caroline? You were supposed to stay with Ric and Enzo and Matt. What the hell are you doing here?"

She made her way down the rocks. "I followed you. I was worried about Elena and Klaus too and you." I saw her eyes lower as she took in Klaus at my feet. "Oh my God Damon, is he okay?!"

She ran across the ground and knelt down beside me immediately brushing Klaus' hair from his eyes. "Nic? Nic can you hear me?"

"Damon what happened?" Her eyes were wide and frantic and she stripped off the guard uniform she had on and pressed it to his bare stomach against the wound.

I felt dazed. Not knowing what was all happening. It was too much. "I don't know. He was like that when I got here and Elena was gone."

Looking around more I saw the water tainted with red...blood shimmered in the morning sunlight. Was it all his? Had Elena been hurt? I saw the blanket on the ground by the far wall and as I looked at the stream of light illuminating our moss bed I walked shakily closer, my eyes zeroing in on the fabric laying on it.

I had carried her back to our bed naked and sated before I left and that knowledge scared the hell out of me. Had he found her like that? I couldn't see the shirt Ric had given us anywhere and prayed that it was on her.

However kneeling down, I saw her jeans in the middle of the bed. The red dress was still laying on the rock where I had left it to dry last night but her jeans were here and picking them up a saw they were torn apart! Oh fuck!

My hand shook as I held them up, pressing them to my chest. What the hell did Kai do to my girl?!

"Damon, Klaus has a vial and syringe in his hand and he's still not waking up. Should I give it to him?"

I looked back at her my eyes focusing on her as I heard her words, but my mind was spinning in dread at what was happening to Elena or what already happened. I shook my head, trying to force my brain to comprehend Caroline's words. "Huh?" I mumbled, walking back to them.

She held it up to me. It was more morphine. I nodded numbly and walked back to the strewn out medical supplies and grabbed up a tourniquet. By now Klaus had groaned out in pain and Caroline sat lower, pulling his head into her lap. In no time the drug was warming his veins as I injected him.

He groaned again and lifted his hand pointing past me. "Elena, more morphine...for you. She hid it," he gasped out. I rummaged through the supplies until I saw the folded up piece of paper and the needle and vial hidden between the pages.

Klaus nearly tried to sit up before Caroline pushed him back down on her lap, her one hand in his hair as she still maintained pressure on his wound. "Damon, he he didn't...what you think...he said he was saving the main event for when you were watching. That he needed her for something first and knew you would come for her." He choked and coughed and Caroline was stroking his face more.

I saw him eying the jeans I still had clutched in my hand. He knew what I had been so scared of. Kneeling at their side I nodded my thanks and tried to smile through the damn tears pooling in my eyes.

"I tried Damon. I was so close to saving her. I'm so sorry," he gasped out and fell back into Caroline's arms. She was getting blood all over her hands and the white tank top she had over her dress.

I shook my head, fighting the tears wanting to spill down my cheeks. "Don't be. Hey, I know you did everything you could to save her. I'm not blaming you at all." He closed his eyes and his body curled up tighter in Caroline's embrace. "Klaus hey, Stefan is coming. I told him to meet us at the cave and he will bring the army and they will get you out of here and to a hospital."

Klaus nodded back at me in understanding. "My brother… Kol...is still out there and the girl. There is a cave, just north of here right by the falls. She's waiting..."

"We'll find them." I tried to assure him. "Just lay still." I turned to the blonde girl looking like she was as near tears as I was. "Caroline you need to keep him awake and keep pressure on the wound." She sniffled and nodded to me.

"I...I need to go," I stuttered standing up and backing away. my hands clenched in my hair.

"Damon! Where are you? Are you down there?" I heard Enzo's voice from the surface. He was yelling above the pounding of the water falling into the cave. I raced over to the rocks and started climbing.

"I'm coming up. Just stay there." I didn't want him doing anything more than he needed to and climbing down the rocks now I was sure he needed help to get down safely.

I pulled myself up and saw Ric and Matt and my bestie all staring at me.

"Sorry D, we would have stayed there but Ric noticed that Caroline had disappeared and he was freaking out so we followed the river..."

I didn't give him time to finish and raced forward and threw myself at him and into biggest man hug. Enzo wrapped his arms around me and I felt a sob building in my throat. He held me without a word till I lifted my head and sniffled.

"Elena?" he whispered his voice so low.

I was shaking my head back and forth and felt the tears start sliding down my cheeks. "He has her...she's not there and Klaus...was shot trying to save her...Fuck Enz I feel like I'm dying. I found her jeans ripped apart in the bed we slept on down there too. She has to be okay. I need her back. I just need her back," I mumbled, feeling so damn helpless.

My bestie pulled me in for another hug and I clung to him. I could not lose it now. Not when she needed me so badly. I needed to be strong like I was on missions and not let my personal feelings cloud my judgment. I needed to be on top of my game more than ever before.

Ric was looking at me forlornly as I pulled back from Enzo and I saw him mouth 'Caroline'. "She's okay. She's safe in the cave Ric. She said she followed me here. I was in such a rush I didn't even notice."

Looking around at everyone I saw Matt speak up. "Look Salvatore. You are in no condition to go after Elena. You look like you are losing more blood too. She needs someone trained and that knows how to react under pressure. Like they taught us at CO training." He glared at me. "I let you out of the damn cuffs but don't you think in saving the damsel you will win her love..."

What the hell? I was livid at him for daring to say anything remotely against us. I still hated him for all he put me through in the prison. I balancing on the edge of sanity as it was. "I already have her love, you idiot! And all the training I need to rescue her. But he wants ME. To get to Stefan." I walked forward till I had him backed up against I tree as I glared down in his eyes. "You said who were we before, right Donovan?" He nodded ever so slightly and I knew I was scaring him. The monster was out of his cage again...

I leaned down, my eyes blazing fire at him. "I'm not a fucking prisoner! I've been working undercover with the CIA for years and was on a mission when I got caught and thrown in your damn prison. Enzo is my partner and Klaus is an agent too."

His eyes looked like saucers at me and despite the horrific circumstances I almost wanted to laugh at making this ass feel 2 feet tall. He damn well deserved it.

"I don't give a shit that I am telling you this and could possibly get in trouble with the agency cause I'm leaving the CIA for good anyway. Elena and I are engaged and _madly_ in love."

I held up my ring she made for me, seeing him study it when I forced it in his face. "Yeah that's right. Mmm hmm. She is mine forever and she wants ME not you. To hell with your stupid ass crush on her!" I sucked in another breath and felt Enzo come up beside me to calm me.

"Elena needs me and I am going to give me myself over to save her. That's how much I love her! If I die...it will be for the best reason in the damn world. So you can decide now to help us get off this fucking island and be on the right side of things or I will knock you out cold right where you stand!"

Matt's breath was coming out of his in frantic pants as I glared down at him and he didn't say a word back at me. I backed up more from Enzo's insistence than anything else. I would have loved to punch Donovan into the ground for even thinking he still had a chance with my baby.

Donovan opened his mouth, his voice shaky. "I thought...they were lying...when they said she loved you..."

"Well they weren't dumbass. But now leave me the fuck alone because if I can't save her...none of this matters. Nothing would ever matter again."

It almost looked like he cared but I didn't waste a second more. Enzo had pulled me back more away from him and I lifted my hand up showing him I was done. I loved my best friend for always seeing me too close to the edge and pulling me back. That used to be what Stefan did for me and I him, before Lexi died. We truly did always have each others backs.

Matt walked further away and left us alone. I couldn't see Ric anywhere and thought he likely went down in the cave to check on Care.

"D you can't go alone and just give yourself over to him. He'll kill you!" Enzo snapped at me.

"Then he'll kill me," I mumbled monotone. "I can't leave her there. My heart is aching right now for how scared she must be Enz. I have to go and I'm not letting you die for me either. Not when I promised Bon I would get you back to her." I was just as stubborn as he was as he glared at me and I glared right back.

Eventually his gaze fell and I knew he understood. I knew he hated it, but he would let me do what I had to. I looked sadly at him and sniffled up more tears. "No goodbyes Enz. I mean it."

He wiped his hand across his face, hiding how emotional he was too. "Okay D. Just make it back please..."

I nodded not wanting to promise anything and turned and started running back through the forest toward the beach. I knew he had brought her to the beach. He would want to flaunt that he had her in front of all the other convicts. I breathed in the crisp clean air as I ran, not wanting to waste another minute explaining or fighting with anyone about what I needed to do.

Despite the swiftness of my feet through the grass, I felt a heaviness and sense of dread overcome me. I was running as fast as I could and felt the wind sift through my hair...but at the same time I felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Like each step closer brought more dread and more fear.

I had no idea what she looked like, what he had done to her despite Klaus' assurances to the worst thing I feared. Had he hit her? Groped her? Had she known it wasn't me when he came down there dressed like me? Had she still been naked in our moss bed when he found her? Was she wearing anything now? I was terrified of all of those answers.

I had to be strong. Treat my Beauty like any victim in a crime that I was assigned to rescue. Hell if that would work, but I had to try. Enzo let me go as much as I knew he didn't want to. He trusted me and that I would do my damnedest to keep a clear head. Stay alert and take the first chance I got to get her the hell out of there.

The beach was just beyond the trees ahead. A few more steps and I would be out in the open. I came unarmed...we had no weapons left. Nothing else to fight him with, fight any of them. I stopped a moment, swallowing my fear. I leaned my head back on the tree behind me and breathed out a prayer that God would help me save her.

She was my whole world now and I was hers. I didn't not how I could survive without her. I wanted what we had talked about already...a family. Her to meet Stefan and Bonnie and be an auntie to Enz and Bon's baby. I wanted her to feel safe and never doubt ever again that she was loved and a part of a family.

More tears slipped stubbornly down my cheeks. I couldn't cry. I would not let him see me weak. No way in hell.

I wiped the back of my hand over my face seeing the bright orange sleeve. I _hated_ the prison uniform. I _hated_ the damn cuff still on my one wrist. I wanted to be free of all of it and just be with my Elena. I didn't even know if I would be rearrested and put the middle eastern prison.

Damn, I was not going to give that even a moment of my thoughts right now. I had to focus on her and nothing else. I pushed off from the tree trunk and stepped out into the clearing.

My boots sunk into the damp sand as I trudged forward. My hands were clenching and unclenching at my sides. I flipped my hair up from falling more in my eyes as I saw her.

"Baby," I breathed out as I walked closer. Several cons headed my way and trailed along side of me as I pushed forward. No one touched me or even said a word, at least not yet. I wondered what they were waiting for.

There was a big flatter rock close to the far side of the beach and there was my Beauty. I felt my breath race out my lungs as I took in her appearance...

She was gagged with what looked like the shirt I had worn yesterday, her hands tied behind her and the dark blue shirt she had on was buttoned about halfway and I could see the her lacy red bra beneath it. Her slender legs were bare and she had her feet tucked in, almost under the shirt as she was curled up into herself. She was pulling away from Kai who was sitting just behind her, his legs on either side of her body as she was practically in his lap.

Her eyes found me as soon as I had stepped out onto the beach. Her chocolate orbs were wide and rimmed red, swollen from crying and I ached to hold her. "Baby," I whispered again and she cried out from under the gag and struggled in Kai's firm hold.

I was standing just couple dozen feet away now and could see the rest of the criminals surrounding me, blocking off any escape I might be thinking of. There looked to be a half dozen more dirt bags still alive and some were even licking their lips at me as I walked by them.

Shit I could feel the breath of one of them on the back of my neck and I turned a bit not wanting to release my gaze from my love but I needed to see why the hell this one guy was so close. I had barely focused on his face when I felt him slam me against another tall free standing rock laying on the beach.

I cringed at how hard he was pressing my head against the rock, literally bending me over it and wrenching my hands behind my back. I felt cuts on my forehead.

It was Mason, damn it. The guy looked like a walking bruise. It reminded me of how I felt when Donovan beat the shit out of me on the plane. He didn't even get to finish the job then before Elena saved me.

He hauled me to my feet and looked like he was about to cuff my hands again. Words could not express how much I hated those cuffs.

"No, wait. He'll behave. Leave him free," I heard Parker call to him. Mason growled at that, sounding like he would love to beat me till I couldn't walk. He pushed me forward and I fell to my knees in front of my baby and Kai. Lifting my head I felt blood drip slowly down my cheek from the cut on my forehead.

Now that I was closer I could see that Kai was holding her by her hair wrapped around his fist and he roughly tugged on it, forcing her head up as she cried out.

My vision blurred as I fought back more tears. Her eyes had been locked on mine since she saw me and it tore at my soul that I couldn't ease her fear. She couldn't even say anything with the damn gag in her mouth.

"I'm here Elena. I'm here," I mumbled brokenly, my voice cracking as my bottom lip trembled.

Kai interrupted our moment, his sick voice breaking through the silence. "Yes you are. And now we can get this party started."

I raised my head to glare at him. He had left me free. Free to run at him at break every bone he had. But no, I heard the tell tale clicks of guns from behind me and saw another man holding one up to my side. He was in control here, no doubt about it.

Kai cleared his throat. "I'll make this simple. I heard from your lady love that someone named Stefan is coming and bringing a fucking army? You aren't trying to get me arrested now are you Pretty?" I was shaking my head instantly, praying he believed me. "Then who the hell is that?"

I was silent, my mind racing for what I could say.

But Parker was not patient and before I opened my mouth to answer, he had grabbed my baby by the neck and slammed her down on the rock she was sitting on! I couldn't take it. Not one more second of her in pain.

"My brother! For fucks sake its my brother!" I yelled out at him. I heard her cry out in pain and saw blood on the rock.

"And how would your brother have that kind of power to bring an army to rescue you? What are you not telling me?" He looked like he wasn't noticing Elena slowly suffocating under his grip.

Her face started to turn blue. "Let go of her neck Kai! Hurt me! You know you want to!"

"Oh I _am_ hurting you Pretty. I don't even have to touch you..." Kai's eyes were on mine as he still held my baby's head down but loosened his grip on her neck at least. I growled at him and started to lunge forward from being on my knees in front of him. But I felt hands at my back, keeping me in place as I struggled.

"Focus Damon. What about Stefan...your brother. What can he do? How does he have an army?" I saw him reaching for the buttons on her shirt that was already half open as he bent down to nuzzle her hair as he looked hard in my eyes. The wickedness of his expression was spinning my stomach.

My eyes widened more as my heart raced in my ears. I was surprised he used my real name. He had never done that before. I saw Elena looking up at me with so much fear in her eyes at what he was doing. She was breathing steadily in and out and her color was coming back but was crying out at how Kai was touching her.

"No more Kai please. She is so scared. Please." I shut my eyes in defeat. "He's an agent. CIA. He can pretty much get favors from people all over the world." I told him reluctantly.

"Favors? Hmm like a trip to a place like a Panama with no extradition. He could make me disappear with millions of dollars to live free and clear the rest of my life?"

I nodded. Yes Stefan would be able to pull that off.

Kai was smirking, looking like the wheels in his head were spinning. "Are you an agent too...and St. John the way he protects you? Are you?" The monster stared at me, his face mirroring innocent curiosity and then morphed into anger the second I didn't answer right away.

"You don't want me to play with her more do you?" he mumbled leaning more over her as I heard her choke on a sob and shake her head back and forth again.

I clenched my teeth, my jaw tightening as he spoke. I was going to give this creep all the tools to disappear forever. Shit! But he was already undoing one button and then two….and it undid me completely.

I wasn't an agent now. I was a man deeply in love, watching his girl suffer. The desperation in her eyes broke me.

"No, no fuck no! Just leave her alone and I'll do whatever you want! Yes I'm an agent and Enzo too. But he has nothing to do with this!" I screamed out and I could hear men behind me chuckling. "You have me. Stefan will do anything to get me back. I'm his only family and he has power and authority that I can make work for you."

I knew I was treading on a slippery slope with what I asked next. "Just let me hold her, please and I'll get you whatever you want."

I saw Kai raise a brow. Oh please let him be actually considering this.

"I'm taking her with me when you get me out of here. You know that right?" Kai said simply.

God no.

I swallowed the massive lump in my throat and nodded slowly, my shoulders sinking. My Elena's eyes fell closed as she watched us and I knew she was terrified of that thought.

Kai was not stupid. Crazy yes but not stupid. He had me in a corner and knew it the second he had taken her. I knew it had been a risk to leave her in the cave alone but I never in my worst nightmares believed that he had faked his death and was listening and planning to find her all along.

I held my hands up in total surrender and even backed up a bit trying to ease the tension between all of us. "Please Kai...you win okay. You won. You beat me. No one suspected that you would have put blanks in the gun and then faked your death. That was so clever. You had us all fooled. You were smarter than the cons and the guards everyone." I took a deep breath. "Just...please Kai. Let me say goodbye..." I pleaded again, my head down.

The monster nearly laying on my girl started laughing. And then laughed some more and I had no fucking idea what was funny. He dragged Elena up to her knees, the blue button down totally open and I could see her chest heaving, her skin slick with sweat dripping to the fabric of her lace bra as Kai kept laughing.

His laugh was going to be the star of my nightmares. I just knew it. I waited breathless, cringing as Kai's hand wandered her body and she whimpered from underneath the gag. I had to stay strong. Kai sounded fucking insane just laughing like that.

"You think you're so smart secret agent man...don't you? Stroking my ego to get what you want. Very creative Pretty. Really I am impressed." He smiled at me and I could not tell if he was being real or sarcastic right then. "But I decided I'll grant you your request and even give her to you _before_ we hear from your brother."

He pushed her off the rock and I raced forward in an instant scooping my baby up in my arms. I nearly groaned out loud it felt so good to hold her. I ripped the gag out of her mouth and saw her sucking in more air immediately as her head curled into my chest. I untangled the ropes from her wrists too to free her and she embraced me immediately.

I sunk to the ground backing up more, cradling her in my arms and pulled her shirt closed, hiding her skin from the sick eyes on her from every direction.

"Where were you going to meet him? Where was this army coming?" Kai asked.

I answered without hesitation, rocking my Beauty in my arms. Her hands around my waist were clinging to me, her head buried in my chest. "To the cave where you found her. He was bringing a boat as close to that shore and then send a team up to the cave."

Kai stood up and walked up to us and I turned her away from him to keep my body between theirs. He dropped the satt phone in the sand beside me. "Call him. Now. On Speaker. Say whatever you have to to get him to pick you up on the beach just past those rocks over there."

He bent down right in my face as I started hitting the buttons right away to reach Stefan. I could do this. I could send him some kind of duress code word. He would know we were in trouble and outsmart them.

"Hello Damon?" the voice of my brother drifted through the air. "Damon we are here! I have the team up by the cave. We are getting the man Klaus back down to the boat right now. Its bad Damon but if he gets to the hospital soon he should make it. Where the hell are you? Enzo told me Elena had been captured. Are you okay brother. Is she safe?"

I looked up at Kai and then back down at Elena in my arms. Her eyes were closed and she was holding me so tight, her nails nearly drawing blood on my arms even through the damn prison uniform.

"Yes she's safe. We managed to get away and are trapped on the edge of the beach hiding. The cons are still everywhere but there is an inlet just north of the main beach. Can you pull in there? Then we will come out to find you. Just don't let Lexi drive the damn boat. She almost crashed it last time brother."

Elena's eyes opened halfway and I saw her looking at me. She did not say a word about it but there was no doubt she knew what I had done.

There was silence on the other end...and then Stefan replied smoothly "Sure I'll drive the boat no problem. Just hang on and we will get you out of there. I'm on the way back down from the cave now. Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Careful Pretty..." I heard Kai, his voice barely a whisper.

I heard Elena cry out and then lifted her one hand, seeing bruises all over her wrist and she cried out again. It looked like it could be sprained or broken. "Yes there looks to be bad sprains in her wrist in like six spots. Stefan just hurry she's hurt and weak and we need to get the hell out of here."

Six spots, six more cons to kill. Please brother figure that out.

Kai grabbed the phone from me and I curled my arms back around her. "Its okay baby. It'll be okay." I kissed her forehead, pulling her head to my lips. "I'm right here." I soothed her and buried my nose in her hair.

Kai pocketed the phone as I watched him sit back on the rock. "Very good Pretty. Very good," he drawled. "As long as you don't screw me Salvatore..I won't screw her."

I shut my eyes, blocking out anything about Kai. I breathed deeply, inhaling her scent as I stroked her hair. It was up to Stefan now. He knew where we were and that we were still trapped. My future with Elena depended on my brother. No pressure at all...

* * *

A/N; I apologize for leaving it there. The showdown with Damon and Elena and Stefan against Kai and the cons would have taken too long yet. One more darker chapter coming up and things on the island will be wrapped up.

Thanks so much for sticking with me through this story. I have really enjoyed writing it and loved hearing how much your guys enjoy it and look forward to updates!

I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter so please take that minute to review. This particular chapter gave me more grief than I was expecting and took a full 5 evenings to complete so I'd love your feedback on it for the hours I put into it. Every review makes my day. A sentence, a word even shows me you like it and want to see these two happy and safe. That's coming...just have a little faith.

And if you haven't already please check out my new update in the Post Finale Series call Damon's Song. Its all about Daddy Damon and his bond with his new son. I loved writing it and its close to my heart.

Have a safe and happy weekend!


	22. Right Before My Eyes

Hi all. Thank you so much for the great response for the last chapter. I was worried about the level of darkness in it and yet I got more positive responses for that chapter than I think any other. So I am going with that and this one is dark too.

Warning again very much rated M for blood and violence and language and some sexual situations Again no rape. But that doesn't mean the characters don't think that or that situations won't look that bad.

This is as dark as this story will get. Be prepared for a whiplash of emotions in this chapter. From horror to beauty and back again. Island part of this story is closing fast.

Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

Elena's POV

Damon's arms felt like heaven after the hell it had been fighting Kai. I could hardly believe that he had even let Damon hold me while we were waiting for Stefan.

It was all my fault that Damon was forced to tell Kai about everything, about Stefan and him being an agent and the power Stefan had to save us or help Kai escape. I remembered that Kai didn't know anything about Stefan or the army coming. If I hadn't said it in the cave when I thought he was Damon, he would never have known the powerful people behind the rescue and what they were all capable of making happen.

Kai had actually let Damon say goodbye to me and hold me again. My fiance's begging to be with me had become a reality. I thought I would never feel the warmth of his arms around me again and buried my head deeper in his embrace and held onto him with all I was.

I was so tired and so weak and I just wanted to disappear in Damon's arms and never come out. I had nothing left in me to fight and yet I knew I had to find it in me to push myself more and take any opportunity that came up to get away, to run or attack him or whatever I needed to do to get us safe. To be ready if Damon had any opportunity to take him down. I had to find more strength in me somehow.

* * *

Damon's POV

I was watching the cons around me as she stayed hidden against my chest. I had buttoned up the black shirt, covering her as much as I could already. With so many leering eyes around us I didn't want _any_ of them seeing _any_ more of her as I knelt on the sand, my knee up supporting her body in my arms.

I knew giving myself up and walking unarmed to Kai was a risk, but she needed me. I could not bear to have her face him alone. We had no other weapons and this was the only thing left I could do...comfort her and beg Kai to let me hold her as I prayed my baby brother would have a miracle up his sleeve to get us out of this.

My eyes narrowed as I saw Parker moved to lean down and whisper to Mason and the man nodded and slipped away. What was he up to? Mason walked up and into the trees past the beach and Kai turned back around to us. I saw Elena peek her head up toward me and felt her whole body shudder as Kai's shadow fell on us from where he stood.

"Call your brother back Pretty. Find out the time frame of when they will get here. And make it quick," he demanded.

I nodded as he tossed me the phone and Elena sat up more in my arms, her back against my bent leg. Her head rested on my good shoulder as I ran my other hand up and down her bare legs soothingly, trying to keep her warm in her undressed state. I dialed the number and felt her fingers lift the fabric of the white shirt up from where my torn stitches were. I winced at the dried blood tearing from my skin around the wound as she examined it.

I saw her scolding look at me as I saw how many stitches I had ripped and the blood slowly seeping from the wound. But I didn't have the time for me now at all and I doubted Kai would let Elena fix my wounds.

He wanted me weak...so he could take her away from me...forever. And that was how I was feeling, weaker every minute from more and more blood loss.

Stefan's worried voice came through the phone and I did as Kai told me and asked how soon he could get there. I mentioned again that Elena was hurt and he needed to hurry. He said he was going as quickly as he could and had followed Klaus directions and just found the woman hidden in the cave by the falls. He said to hang on and that he would be there within the hour for sure.

Kai snatched the phone from my hand but still held it up to me. "An hour. Okay brother. Just hurry please," I replied, wondering what Kai was doing. Parker was nodding at me and leaned in closer waving the gun in his hand in front of us.

"Now repeat after me Damon..." He bent to my ear as Elena leaned closer to me in my arms, my body tight around her as she tried to stay as far away from him as she could. "Kai Parker is not stupid..."

I looked hard in his eyes and was silent as he prodded me, holding the phone to my mouth. Why the hell would he want Stefan to know we hadn't escaped? I swallowed hard having no idea what kind of game he was playing but still repeated it and looked back up at him.

"He knows about...Lexi," Kai said and my eyes bulged out at that. He knew? How the hell did he know? My mouth was pursed in a tight line as the knowledge of my little covert act just got the darkness ripped off it!

Kai pressed the gun to Elena's temple and I growled out in anger at that, but he just shook his head and whispered it again. I hated this. What the hell was happening?

"He knows about Lexi," I said finally. The silence was excruciating as I waited for Stefan to reply.

"She won't drive the boat," my brother mumbled. But even I could hear the defeat in his voice. He knew too that we were so busted.

Kai was grinning as Elena had shut her eyes, her head against my chest and he clicked off the safety as he pushed it more against her hair.

If looks could kill Kai would have had two red seared holes where his eyes were right now as I glared fire at him and wanted so badly to rip him apart.

He grabbed the phone back from me again. "No, no...brother, secret agent man...I know she can't drive the damn boat...because your fiance is fucking dead." His eyes bore into mine as his lips curled into an insidious smile. "You and your pretty boy brother think you can outsmart me. He gives you this coded message to know that they are still trapped and you come barreling in here to kill me!?"

The silence on Stefan's end gutted me. He knew. I knew and Kai fucking knew too. How the hell was that possible? Stefan recovered fast, not missing a beat. "No! No Parker. I just want them safe please."

"Well you should know that when you do show up, that your brothers girl will have a fucking gun to her temple and I will kill her without blinking if I sense _any_ kind of attack on me! I am leaving this island with her or I'll kill them both here and now!"

I was listening to all this as he still had the gun to her head now, while she was in my arms and I heard her crying quietly against my chest.

Stefan voice came through again. "What do you want Parker? We can deal," he said calmly. "If you so much as touch them...I can't help you then."

Kai laughed "Oh you _will_ help me Stefan and we _will_ deal, my way...they will be alive when you get here but I can't promise much more. I need to teach your brother a lesson for screwing with me...I warned him what would happen if he tried to play hero." His glare fell on me and I felt my blood run cold.

 _As long as you don't screw me Salvatore...I won't screw her..._

My arms tightened around her, knowing exactly what he meant. I could hear Stefan's voice as scared as I felt, as he called out to Kai again to _not_ do this. But there was not a damn thing he could do from where he was.

He was not going to get her without the fight of his fucking life, I thought as my jaw tightened. "I will KILL you if you touch her again!" I screamed at him as I fought to force the tears back as I curled myself around my baby, my head against hers as I felt her shaking in my arms.

My head went up, squinting into the sunlight, my blue eyes wide and pleading. "Kai. Beat _me_...hurt _me_...kill _me_...destroy _me_." I begged, my voice unsteady between my gasping breaths as a damn tear slipped rebelliously from my eye. "Get your anger out on _me_. Punish _me_ for telling my brother that you still had us."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, hating her hearing this. "Take a knife and just rip me apart, till the sand under me in soaked in my blood Kai. _Please_ hurt me and not her. I'm begging you."

I heard Elena's strangled sob as what I was saying as I gave her such a vivid image of me suffering. I knew whatever he did would very likely destroy both of us.

Stefan's voice pierced through the silence again. "Kai we can get you immunity. I am trying to reach the president right now...Just...don't hurt them." My brother was trying to save us and I applauded his efforts.

But looking in Kai's eyes I knew he wasn't going for it.

He reminded me of a bomber that couldn't resist watching his creation destroy and do what it was meant to do. That being offered immunity he would still go for the sheer, raw, pleasure of watching his bomb explode anyway.

That was the look in his eyes right now.

But I knew he had talked about Panama and money to live free and clear. So _maybe_ there was a chance. That was all I had to believe in, a chance.

My eyes held the tiniest bit of hope as I saw him thinking it over before he laughed again. God no! That laugh was the sickest sound I think I had ever heard.

"You can't get me immunity after what I did. I killed my whole family! You are lying!" Kai spat into the phone, clutching it tight in his hand. "You know as well as I do that I was in there for more than 5 life sentences too. The girls I hurt, the families I've destroyed. The damn doc from the prison that will never sleep feeling safe again after what she lived through. There is no way the President will let me walk. Don't insult me by lying to me!"

Stefan who usually had such calm in these type of situations was panicked for both of us. This wasn't just a mission for him. This was his family hanging by a thread. "No, I'm not lying! Damn it Kai I am trying to help you!"

He was nodding and smiling like Stefan could see him. "Well I decided that helping myself was much more fun for now...we will deal, but not for anyone else to know and sure as hell not the fucking President," he spat out. His head spun back and his eyes locked to mine as he gave a nod to Julian. I froze like a deer in the headlights at that look...

Before I could say another word, I felt arms around my throat squeezing and I started gasping for air! I could hear Stefan yelling for me and I knew he could hear what was happening. Julian had his arms tight around my neck in the choke hold and I knew it would only be seconds more before I would release my hold on my baby. No! I needed to fight to stay conscious. I could not let him hurt her!

My eyes shut in reflex to the constricting feeling and I forced them open again. Kai had pulled the gun back from her head and I felt her holding me even tighter as my vision blurred and the dizziness raced through my weak body like a torrential wave crashing.

"Damon! No!" my Beauty cried out and she was shaking me to fight to stay with her.

"Elena," I managed to gasp out and I saw her eyes, so fearful and felt her nails digging into the skin on my neck as she clung to me. My arms fell limp and my head swam once more as my eyes closed. The roughness of the sand hit my head as I crumpled down.

Barely conscious I heard her screaming for me and felt the grip of her fingers fall away, as her nails scratched down my arms as she was pulled away. There was nothing but empty air around me as I reached for her.

Julian had let go just before the darkness took me under and I felt so dizzy and weak but I was awake. I was sure that was part of Kai's sick game too. Where would the fun be in hurting her if I wasn't awake to see it?

Fuck he needed to die!

* * *

Elena's POV

I was pulled back away from Damon and tumbled into my open med bag as the items fell all over the sand behind me. It felt like deja vu with Kai stalking toward me.

But this time, my precious Damon was nearly unconscious and right there just beyond my reach.

This time, I could hear the frantic voice of my love's only family, as Stefan called out again and again for Damon to hear him and keep fighting.

This time, other men were surrounding me, blocking my escape and I had no idea where to turn.

Kai bent and picked up the phone and waved it in front of me. He could have turned it off but he actually looked like he was enjoying the voyeur aspect of this torture. "Enjoy the show Agent Salvatore..." he practically drooled to Damon's brother before tossing the phone back down beside Damon.

I kept crawling back but feeling more trapped as the other cons were circling me. My fingers closed around something hard behind me as I edged backwards. I felt the size and width of the item. It was a scalpel! I could fight back!

I knew what was coming... I had to fight no matter how hopeless it was to get away. I held the weapon tight behind me as I saw Damon's eyes half open as he fought to pull his head up from the ground. The desperate fear across his beautiful face was nearly paralyzing as he watched Kai stalk me.

The monster grabbed me by the hair, pulling me up and didn't even think but just swung the razor sharp weapon at him. I was going for his neck and but it barely grazed his skin as he must have been watching me and backed up and caught my wrist.

Damn it! Why couldn't we get a break?!

I saw the cut I made drip blood down his throat. He wiped the blood off like it was nothing while he stared hard in my eyes.

"Ooh feisty. Just how I like them. You are going to be very sorry for that Elena," he snarled out as he whipped my body to the ground, spinning me in the air to land hard on my back. I cried out as the breath rushed out of me and the force of his fingers around my good wrist made me drop the scalpel to fall in the soft sand. I heard Damon scream my name as I fell.

"You think I didn't see that you were trying to stab me again?! I've been attacked more times than I can count in prison and I can see it coming from the damn expression on your face! Stabbing me under the water I underestimated you, but this." He laughed under his breath as he held me down. "This is could see a mile away. Just stop fighting Elena. You are mine," Kai hissed out.

I could not contain myself, knowing there was nothing else I could do. "I will never be yours!" I screamed out at him as I grabbed for the weapon again but cried out in pain as his hard boot held my wrist down, trapping it in the sand.

Kai leaned down over me and I felt his fingers close around my throat, holding my head down so tight against the sand. I turned to the side to see my Damon lift his body weight up partially under his arms, only for Julian to shove him back down again, his foot on Damon's back. He looked so weak and I needed him so much right now.

"Ooh what have we here?" Kai turned my hand around in his grip now as he tossed the scalpel away down the beach. It landed knife down in the sand too far away.

He was staring at my ring..."Awe so cute," he quipped. "Damon's" His mouth curled into a smirk as held my hand up seeing what Damon had written on the back.

"Not. Anymore," he said, his tone chilling.

Damon's groaned and I heard him gasp my name again as he pulled himself up on his arms only to be met with Julian's gun to his head.

Blinking from the sunlight in my eyes I saw Kai lift something from behind him and it glinted in the brightness of the day. It was shiny and I could see dark red, dried blood on the edges.

"Remember these?" he said smoothly and swung them back and forth on his finger as his knee was holding me down pressed into my chest.

Scissors.

He was holding the scissors I used on him on the plane! My pupils widened, darkening my eyes in fear as I turned my head away from him and to see Damon cry out to me from where he was held helplessly almost within reach of me.

"I found them before we escaped the plane and I knew if I found you I would have so much fun making you bleed..." He laughed as he brought them closer to my cheek.

I remembered his disgusting words on the plane as I lay hiding with Damon…

* * *

 _"No! I am not leaving without that bitch!" Kai screamed out. "She is mine and I am going to fucking love tearing her apart till she is screaming and covered in blood!"_

 _"I'll see how much she likes me stabbing scissors into her!"_

 _"Oh yeah," the other voice said, that voice as slippery and venomous as a poisonous snake. "I can't wait to hold Salvatore down while you make him suffer! Can you just imagine the look on his face!"_

* * *

"Elena look at me," I heard Kai order me, pulling me back to the present. I hated the thoughts then and now too. All I wanted in the whole world was to get to my future with Damon. I couldn't believe that what he had threatened was actually coming true...right before my eyes.

I ignored him and kept staring at my fiance. Despite the pain on his face, Damon held my gaze. I was happy he was there. I knew he could have shut his eyes to block out Kai running the blade of the scissors down my throat as I struggled to barely breath and risk getting cut more. But he didn't. His crystal blue eyes stayed steady on mine, like he was trying to say he was with me no matter what. I did not have to go through anything alone.

I could not imagine how hard it would be for Damon to watch Kai threaten me, especially after what he told me he went through with Lexi. And yet my baby didn't look away...offering me all that he could in that moment.

Whatever happened to me...he was here, facing it with me.

Kai lowered his knee, still holding me down as I heard the faint popping of each button, one by one as he cut them free, till the shirt fell to the sides of my body. I refused to look at him at all and I saw Damon flinch at each one falling.

There was silence on the phone and I knew Stefan must be listening breathlessly but likely had no idea what else to say. What the hell was there to say? I had heard him offer this monster immunity and he had not believed him.

My head snapped back the next second and I felt pain, stinging pain radiating through my cheek. Kai back handed me, his eyes flaring. "That's for trying to fucking stab me again! Look at me!" he hissed out as I kept my head down, my eyes locked on Damon's.

I saw the man I loved so frightened for me and so helpless as Damon screamed for me again and fought to get up. Julian had him down on his stomach, the guards knee on his back and the gun at his head as Damon's eyes remained focused on me as he struggled to get free.

 _I love you_ , he mouthed to me and I saw his eyes so dark and aching with desperation. I mouthed it back before I felt Kai's grip on my chin, forcing my head back up and away from Damon.

I felt the swelling on my cheek almost immediately as I whimpered, feeling Kai making light cuts along my neck and down my chest but not even drawing blood. He straddled me then holding my wrists down in one hand as he let go of my throat and his body blocked me from seeing Damon.

No! Seeing Damon was the only thing helping me through this and now he had taken that away from me too. I screamed as he leaned over me as he brought the scissors lower...

* * *

Damon's POV

"Elena!" I yelled out and cursed at Parker, feeling stronger and trying to push at Julian holding me down. I fought and struggled and tried even to maneuver my body to sweep his leg out from under me but he held me tight and dug the gun into my back at my spine.

It started to rain and between the tears in my eyes and the rain drops, my vision was so clouded as all I saw was her bare legs kicking up as she struggled and screamed, crying for me. I wanted to die and continued to yell at Kai to stop and hurt me. But my pleas fell on deaf ears.

The rain…the rain took me away to a memory we had just shared...

* * *

 _I saw Elena sigh visibly and I turned to her, our fingers still tangled together. "What's wrong?"_

 _She sighed again. "Oh its nothing. I just really wanted to dance with my fiance in the rain...and it stopped already."_

 _I raised my eyebrows at her, seeing her brown eyes sparkling so many shades of bronze in the sunlight. "Dance with me?" Damn, I loved hearing her call me her fiance. It still felt surreal._

 _Elena smiled. "Mmm hmm. I know. I know we have to watch out for dangerous criminals but this island is so romantic. I wanted to dance with you today, on the top of the waterfall or I don't know just something romantic in the rain." She looked up and around us in awe of our surroundings and she was right, it was a beautiful exotic island._

 _I cupped her face and grinned down at her. "Okay Elena. I promise the next time it rains and every time after that I will take you in my arms and dance with you and I want you to imagine that the rain is my love just falling down all over you._

 _"Really?" her voice was high and happy like a toddler who was just told they were going for ice cream._

 _I smiled again, stroking my finger down her cheek. "Really."_

* * *

Clouds had darkened the sky as the rain kept falling. I could feel the drops on my face and in my hair as my head was still down, pressed into the sand. My eyes squeezed shut as my baby cried out more and every sound made my heart shatter into tiny pieces. I did not think it was possible to feel more broken than I had been when I watched Lexi stabbed to death in front of me...but Elena's screams as Kai did God knows what to her, ripped apart the very fiber of my heart and soul.

I growled out and fought, struggling and trying to force my body up enough to turn around to block the gun and take Julian down. But he crashed it to the back of my head and I fell back down again, nearly blacking out.

I heard Stefan yelling again at Kai and calling to me and I reached to out and was surprised Julian let me pull the satt phone to me against the ground.

"Brother I can't," I cried out, my voice barely above a whisper, jaw clenched and my chin quivering. "I...I can't stop him. God Stef help us, please."

My baby brother's voice came through the phone, his tone wrought with emotion too. "I'm coming Damon. As fast as I can. I am so sorry."

I cursed and yelled out at Kai as I heard another cry turn into a pain-filled whimper and saw her kicking out harder to get away. I could see Kai had her wrists trapped in his one hand as he held her down.

"Just hold on brother." I heard Stefan call out.

I wanted to hold on. Was there anything to hold on to?

I felt dead inside. Pieces of me had broken more with each terrified cry from her lips and then it was silent. Totally fucking silent...

"Its too late Stefan. Its too late. He destroyed her...I can feel it." My head fell back to the sand, overwhelmed by the deafening silence. "She will never be the same," I mumbled into the phone. Whatever happened was over.

Kai finally got up and I had no fucking idea what he had just done. Had he raped her? I could barely see through my glassy eyes when he stood up. He pulled her up and I saw her bare feet waver as her balance faltered.

"Go show Pretty who's you are now," Kai voice was sick as he licked his lips at me. My eyes closed as more pain rushed through my head from the likely concussion again and at the thought of what she had just been through. She whimpered my name and I felt Julian get off me, allowing me get up and I pulled myself to my knees to try to stand.

Elena was walking so slowly toward me. "Damon," her soft voice whimpered and that was when I saw the blood...

Little, tiny, trails of red were snaking their way down her thighs to drip down her legs and onto the wet sand. There were more and more droplets falling to the sand as she stumbled toward me. What the hell did Kai do to her?

The phone fell from my fingers...as I watched her walk shakily closer.

Julian scooped it up, tossing it to Kai. "Just get here Salvatore. And no guns. No weapons or we do that all over again...to your brother's girl. Am I clear?" he hissed into the phone.

My brother's voice was soft and he sounded as defeated as I felt. "Yes totally clear. Okay Parker. No weapons. Damon just hold on..." Stefan was trying to call to me but Kai shut the phone off.

Lifting my head more I saw the black shirt on her was dark with wetness too, more blood. She cried for me again, reaching, her hands stretched out in front of her.

I heard Kai laughing as he made his way back to the rock behind me and if I thought I had even the slightest chance to beat the smirk right off his face till he was unrecognizable I would have. But my focus was on my precious brunette now and she needed me. God what had he done to my baby?

Elena had more and more trails of blood slipping down her naked thighs and I was terrified what I would find under her shirt. Her chest was heaving, her lace bra darker red, almost black from the rain still falling on us. I pulled myself to my feet and met her next steps as she fell into my arms, her hands gripping my arms tight. I almost lost my balance, I was so weak that I would have tumbled us both to the ground.

"Elena," I breathed out.

God the way she was looking at me she looked destroyed. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

I held her hips as I pulled back to examine her and she cried out again as I gently moved the torn shirt aside more. My mouth gaped open in horror as I recoiled at what I saw as I wiped away the blood smeared all over her stomach…

Jagged letters were carved right into her skin... Kai's fucking name was written in cuts on my baby's stomach and dripping more and more blood as she stood there shaking!

My breath just raced out of my lungs as I took in her devastated and broken eyes, at how he had hurt her, marked her, permanently scarred her with his damn name! I got my arms out of my jumpsuit sleeves and pulled my t shirt off me to hurriedly press it to her bloody skin.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed and I was already shaking my head at her. This wasn't her fault. She had _nothing_ to be sorry for. Yet it seemed like she was more concerned about what I would think and not herself even in this moment.

I lifted my hand to her face, caressing her cheek. The bruise on her face was swelling too and she tilted her head to my hand as I ran my fingers tenderly over the swollen and damaged skin.

Kai's sick voice pierced the silence around us as he spoke from behind me, laughing in fucking glee. "I told you I like my women bruised and bloody. You remember that don't you Pretty? And now she knows she's mine. Hell of a lot more permanent that the damn ring you gave her, wouldn't you say?"

I spun around in an instant and was ready to throw myself at him in my blind rage. But I stopped short, seeing him and Julian aiming their guns at me. Several other cons were on either side of him, their own weapons raised. Fuck!

Kai stood up, his eyes daring me to try anything. I felt an animalistic snarl climb up my throat and wanted to rip his skin from his body, piece by fucking piece till he was nothing by flesh and blood for what he did to my baby! Death would be too kind.

I saw red, the rage flooding me more with each ragged breath I took. "There is nowhere you can hide that I won't find you! You will beg for death Parker and yet it will feel like the torture won't ever end! You will _not_ live to regret this, I fucking promise you that!" I hissed at him between clenched teeth as I curled Elena into my embrace. Somehow she felt smaller, scared and actually cowering in my arms away from him.

Kai merely shrugged at me. Fucking shrugged.

"Bring it bitch!" he hissed out. "You are not the one in control here and she is mine. Now you both can see that loud and clear. I was just giving you a visual to illustrate my point. And once we are gone...you will _never_ find us."

His expression brightened. " _C'mon_ Damon, don't you even _want_ to know how I knew about your brother's girl? What else I know? _Who_ else I know about?"

I turned my head away from the creep in repulsion not wanting to hear his voice another second, no matter what he said. I needed to hear it, just not now.

Bending down I grabbed up gauze pads, tape and pain cream from the med bag near our feet. Elena cried out as I pressed the gauze to her wounds, her fingers digging into my shoulders. I _hated_ how much pain she was in.

"Doctor Delicious, you think I can get some cooperation now and not more fucking trying to kill me and fix up the damn hole you put in my stomach?! Or should I carve up your precious boy toy next?" His eyes gleamed wickedly. "I wonder how much you would love him if his pretty face wasn't so...pretty?"

What the actual...

Kai was looking right at her as her head was down against my chest but I knew even without her looking at him that she heard him loud and clear.

"These damn drugs are wearing off so I would hurry if you don't want me to start using these scissors on Pretty."

Kai leaned back and lifted his hoodie to show the torn skin of a stab wound. Had Elena done that to him? I knew she was a lot tougher than I thought and she had proven it when she killed Brady to save my life by ripping a bullet through his skull. I was so proud of her that she had managed to stab Kai. He deserved a hell of a lot more than that.

But he wanted her to what? No fucking way! The bastard actually expected after what he just did...that she would do _anything_ for him?! I was about to open my mouth to say just that when I felt her move out of my embrace and bend down, scooping up items that were scattered on the sand before making her way toward Kai.

He was grinning at me as he pulled the hoodie up more and off his body to lean back against the rock. He was acting like he won.

Maybe he had. He had broken her and he damn well knew it.

She didn't say a word and sat beside him and within minutes had his wound packed with more disinfectant soaked gauze and taped it up. She gave him another dose of morphine at his request as well.

His shoulder wound where I shot him looked wicked too. I could see faint lines of dark red spreading from the site. Blood poisoning? Was he dying?

Studying him closer I saw a sheen of sweat on his skin and a slight shiver like he might already be feverish and reacting to the poison. The morphine might just be masking the symptoms enough for him to function. I saw him swallow a bunch of what looked like antibiotics but I prayed it would be too late for them to save him. He deserved to die in the worst way imaginable.

My gaze went back to Elena.

Her eyes looked dead.

They were empty of _any_ warmth and she winced multiple times but bit her lip to keep from crying out as she worked. It looked like she didn't even care that the torn shirt she was wearing was open and her body so revealing to his eyes. I saw him ogling her as she fixed his wound and he smiled back at me again like he was proud of what she had become...right before my eyes.

Kai leaned back more on the large rock, taking deep breaths and I could see the drug strengthening him again as Elena backed up and put the remaining supplies in her bag. I just stood there frozen having watched that whole silent display of her walking like a damn zombie at his will.

"So what now?" I dared to ask him, my tone sharp as I pocketed some gauze and cream and more tape. I tied my suit up around my waist as she walked back into my arms like she hadn't just been giving first aid to the sociopath that tore her body apart. I could feel her shaking more as I pulled her closer and put my shirt back against her cuts.

Kai stood back up, his gun still pointed at me. "Now we wait for your brother to get his ass over here. You two can wait in the cave till its time to go." He motioned Julian and the corrupt guard pointed his gun at us.

I lift my hands in surrender, feeling the gun to the back of my head as he led me forward. Elena stayed right against my side as we walked without a word till he pushed us into the cave. I watched, seeing Julian turn and stand guard at the entrance and several other cons stood around him, guns raised.

Looking around there was nothing but solid rock walls on all sides of us. No chance for escape, no hidden back way out nothing. We were trapped.

I caught Elena as her balance wavered again and she grabbed for my arms. Kai's disgusting laugh echoed in the small space. "Enjoy the last time you will _ever_ have with her Pretty."

Turning away from him I focused on my Beauty, in doing everything I could to calm her as I saw her gasp and shiver more at what Kai just said. Her knees buckled and she sunk down in my arms to the damp ground.

I slid down the wall and held her and she lay silently against me. My hands moved down her sides pulling her closer but I was scared I could hurt her more. Would even holding her hurt her?

Her head lifted from my chest and I saw her focused on my wound again, studying it as if she was oblivious to her own pain.

"I need to help you stop the bleeding Damon," she said simply, like she was merely my doctor at an appointment.

"No baby. I need to take care of _you_ ," I whispered into the air between our lips, already dabbing more gauze on her wounds and reaching for the pain cream from my pocket. "Let me help you," I tried again more insistently.

She shook her head at me, pulling away and with no emotion she pulled out a case with a needle and thread and another vial of morphine, syringe and rubber tourniquet from her red lace bra. I wondered when she had time to sneak the supplies from the bag.

"Last vial of morphine," my girl stated and started pulling on my arm to wrap around the tourniquet. She glared at me when I even tried to shake my head no and pull away so she could have the pain meds and not me. She was hurting too but she was refusing to let me give it to her.

I wanted to take away her pain but she seemed bound and determined that I was the only one hurting right now. And as fragile as she was, I didn't dare cross her.

I watched, as she tapped my veins and I felt the warmth of the drug flood through me as it helped numb everything that hurt physically. Emotionally...hell emotionally nothing was helping.

Her fingers then slid under my tight knit tank top and I gasped as the contact, missing her touch on my body so much. She pulled it over my head and the cold air rushed against my bare skin.

Elena avoided my eyes and still continued to work, cleaning the area, sewing up the torn stitches and wiping away the dripping and dried blood from my bare chest. She was treating me like a patient, with no love or affection in her touches. Lifting my arm she wrapped the gauze around and around it till she could tuck in the edge. I was more than done and I could see the pain on her face as each movement must be pulling on her torn apart skin.

"That's _enough_ Elena. Let me help _you_ , please baby," I begged her, grabbing her good wrist and waiting for her eyes to find mine. But they stayed locked on the ground. Was she ashamed? What else hurt? I was kicking myself that I didn't have more pain killers to give her. She twisted her hand out of mine, still avoiding my eyes.

"Go ahead. Fix me," she mumbled, sounding almost daring like she was beyond anyone, even me, helping her. She pulled out of my arms to stand up, backing up more and pulled the shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground behind her. I saw just how much blood was all over her beautiful body and it made me sick. She looked to be seconds from crying but still maintained a stoic expression. Fighting with herself to not feel.

"You still love this body Damon?" Elena stood in front of me half naked and slid her underwear lower to expose the full letters on her belly. "Look at me! Tell me you aren't completely repulsed by me now!" she snapped at me, her tone biting, her eyes flashing with anger.

"I'm ugly! There are cuts everywhere!" She was starting to undo the bra to take it off too as I jumped up and pulled my arms around her back to stop her. I could see some of the cons turn around and leer at her and I wasn't going to give anyone even one more piece of my baby. I pulled her further back in the cave, away from the doorway and into the shadows.

"You are not ugly and I'm not repulsed, Elena! I love you! All of you! Everything about you!" She fought my grip and I didn't even want to hold on to her arm too tight and risk hurting her more in any way. Damn it! What could I do? She looked like she was just hanging off the precipice of sanity, standing half naked in front of me.

I struggled to find something to ground her, sooth her. It seemed like even my touch and presence did not do that now.

"You were kissing all my wounds in our cave before and healing every one," I whispered. "You ached for my pain Elena and now I'm trying to help you with yours." I saw her listening more closely, the anger in her eyes fading.

Maybe I was reaching her with this train of thought so I kept going. "Did you reject me when you saw my scars? Did you walk away when you saw how badly Kai burned my back?" Instantly she was shaking her head no. "Then why would you think I would _ever_ reject you baby?" I cupped her face cautiously, scared she would jump away from me.

"I can never escape him," she sobbed, her lip quivering. "Now all you will see is his mark on me."

"No! No Elena. It not your fault and it does NOT change my feelings for you." Fuck how could I make her understand?

She stepped back from me more and wiped the blood aside literally pointing to her ripped skin. "KAI'S" she mumbled and I saw the glaring red capital letters. "Even if we do get away...you will see this every damn time you hold me, kiss me, touch me. Every time we make love Damon! Every morning in bed you will see his name on my naked body! How can that be okay?!"

I held her close, my hands covered hers. "It's not okay. But I'm here Beauty. I'm not leaving you, ever again. No matter what. Please believe me," I pleaded. "I'm SO sorry I left you in the cave to go call my brother. I'm SO sorry he found you and hurt you. I will never forgive myself for leaving you and will never leave you again." I was stroking her hair between my fingers my forehead against hers. "We could get plastic surgery to cover it up possibly too baby. But I love you. How he hurt you does NOT change that."

Elena buried her head on my chest, hiding her face from me as I felt her take gasping breaths. "I hate it! I hate him!" Her head flew up, her deep chocolate eyes locked on mine as I saw her lip tremble. "I _hate_ that he can destroy you by hurting me. I _hate_ the pain I see in your eyes now Damon!" Her hand came up to caress my cheek as she gazed so intensely in my eyes.

But that look melted into more rage a moment later as I heard choking sobs trying to force their way up her throat. "I _hated_ seeing the gun to your head baby, knowing that monster could take away my whole world in less than a second!" More tears slipped down her cheeks before her head fell back to my chest. "And I _hate_ that I feel like I'm breaking apart in your arms right now! I _hate_ this island and plane crashes and blood and death and I _hate_ feel so helpless!"

My mouth opened, soundlessly, wordlessly as I did not know what to say or do to help her.

Heaven help me...My baby was broken.

I was trying to gather up all her shattered pieces faster than they continued to fall through my fingers. She was falling apart...right before my eyes.

And why? Because of me. Because the assholes that wanted my team and I dead in this crash took her down too. Her and Ric and Caroline and Jules even. Everyone had suffered in one way of another. The plane would have made it to its destination without me on it. It would have brought Kai fucking Parker to the Middle Eastern prison where he would live for the rest of his life in the hellish conditions.

My hands were shaking as I tentatively reached out to her, scared I could break her more in her intensely fragile state. I had never felt such deep visceral pain as I tried to comfort her.

"Hey, hey Elena," I cupped her face, my heart aching for her. "I know you do. But I see you. Only you baby. Not some damn letters. We can beat this. I'm so, so sorry," I soothed her, stroking the cheek not swollen and purple from Kai hitting her. The cuts on her stomach were still dripping red down her olive skin and onto my prison jumpsuit and I looked around for anything more to help stop the bleeding. I saw an already bloody gray t shirt on the ground walked to pick it up, brushed it off and held it to her wounds. I pulled her back down in my lap against the wall.

Swallowing the massive lump in my throat. I had to know…

"Did he..." I asked, fucking terrified of the answer. Had he done more than cut her? It sure as hell looked like it from where I had been.

Elena met my eyes and shook her head. "No he didn't. But he whispered in my ear that he wanted to you to think he had. He told me while he dragged me back to the beach before that he loved the chase and wanted to take his time. He said it turned him on more knowing that I never knew when it would happen and the fear he could feel in me from that."

Fuck I could not hate him more. He was enjoying her fear?! And torturing us with the threat of taking her body and everything pure and perfect that she was from me?

She cried more, her head against me. "Damon I just want you to take me away from here. I want to wake up from this nightmare. Please just take me away. Please tell me its a horrible nightmare. That nothing that just happened was real?"

I wanted to help her, to pull her away from her fear. From reality. Even if it was just for a short time...and for the first time since she fell in my arms in the cave I knew exactly what to do.

"It's not real baby. You aren't here in this cave now. Nothing hurts. You can't feel blood on you at all." I saw her looking up at me curiously as she sniffled back tears.

"You are wearing a flowing silky wrap around sundress Elena. You and I are sitting on the blanket and I reach over to pour you another glass of wine, which is actually sparkling cider this time."

The look on her face that at first was puzzled, now turned slowly into a weak smile as I knew she must remember...our picnic.

"You are leaning back against me and I nuzzle my nose in your hair and moan at how soothed I am at your presence. I feel your fingers tangle with mine and I move our hands to rest on your belly."

Her eyes were wide and focused on me as I continued. I wiped blood more off her stomach and caressed her skin beside the jagged letters. "I unwrap the tie from your dress just enough to sneak my hand in and damn your skin is so soft and smooth baby. Your head falls back to my shoulder and you give me this heart melting smile, as your sunhat hides you from the heat of the afternoon shining down on us."

I could feel her heartbeat calming down as I spoke so softly as her tiny frame was curled into my arms, her body chilled from the damp air, her head in the crook of my neck as I rubbed up and down her nearly bare back. "You put your glass of cider down on the grass and move your other hand under the dress to lay it on mine as we both smile at the hard kick we feel from your belly." She lifts her head to smile at that and I nod to her.

"Yes Beauty, a baby. Our baby. I smooth your warm unblemished skin under my palm. There are no marks Elena. No scars. Nothing but the light white squiggles of skin broken beneath the surface from our babies pushing and stretching you as they grow. And this little angel, she is getting so strong already with still a month till we can meet her."

Elena's eyes fall closed as her head falls to the crook of my neck again. "We're having a girl?" she mumbles softly and her fingers clench my broad and bare shoulders as I pull her in closer to warm her skin to skin from her shivering.

I smile at the peaceful look on her face. "Mmm hmm. We are. She is healthy, all 10 fingers and toes and even sucked her thumb during the ultrasound. She moved around so much then we could hardly tell that our baby was a she and we had to go back another time to confirm."

Finally she looked more relaxed and I was so glad.

"There is more Elena. Did you want to see more?" I asked her. I was proud of all the detail I was coming with and was inspired by the awe on her face as she listened to me and I had hoped, forgot all about the pain she was in and the hopelessness she was feeling.

Elena was nodding rapidly, her eyes still closed. "Okay...we caress your full belly a few more minutes before I tie up your dress again before any passer by in the park can intrude on our private moment. Then there is squealing and laughter and two little children run toward us and I almost don't catch them before they leap in my arms." I hear her sigh and I lean back against the wall, seeing her wincing at the shift in our bodies and what it must have done to her cuts but I was determined to continue my story, seeing something was finally helping her.

"I catch first the little blue eyed, dark haired boy and then the bright eyed little blonde girl as the two tiny bodies tackle me down on the blanket. You back away more, laughing while you caress your belly as I lift the little girl in my arms, swinging her around, her hazel eyes shining as she laughs the cutest little three year old giggle. Her brother toddles away from me to nuzzle in his mommy's big belly, his little arms stretching around your tummy and he gives his unborn baby sister a big sloppy wet toddler kiss."

I knew this was primarily for her benefit but I was surprised at the ease and peace in which this story, this future fell from my lips. Maybe it meant I could be a writer now that I was leaving the CIA. I loved describing things and how much it was helping her right now. It was soothing me too. It sounded like a dream.

Our dream...our future.

My voice was trying to be soft and soothing too to add to the tranquil mood I was trying to create for her. "Our kids are pointing and the little girl talking so fast as she tells us about the ducks they were feeding with Uncle Enzo and Auntie Bonnie. Bon is holding the hand of their little boy and passing him more breadcrumbs as Enzo cradles a baby girl in his arms." I feel teary eyed at my own imagination and how much I was wishing for that future.

Then we see another couple coming back up the path from the duck pond and your brother Jeremy is beaming while carrying their little son on his shoulders as his wife snuggles into his side."

I hear Elena gasp at that and I watch her face melt into such a wide grin with tears in her eyes as she breathes her brother's name. "I miss them, Damon. So much. They had a baby boy?" she said in the perfect mix of sadness and awe.

"In my story yes they did sweetie. Look who else is coming..." Her eyes stayed closed and I could only hope she was visualizing how perfect our future was in my thoughts. I wanted her to have everything, her family and mine and our children and friends and so much love.

"Your mom and dad are running forward and your mom kneels beside you, laying her hand on your belly. She nearly jumps back at our baby's sharp kick before she pulls you into a tender hug."

Elena's smile could not be wider and I feel her holding me so tightly despite the pain it must be to do that. She looks radiantly happy. I added another part that was so far from reality. But hey this was my utopia so was going to take it all the way, no matter how unreal it was.

"Uncle Enz scoops up our little girl in his arms to hold her with his daughter in his arms and you Elena, nudge me to see Stefan smiling and nuzzling into a woman's neck, giving her kisses before he turns around. We see her long blonde hair is flowing behind her as she leans into his shoulder as he is being pulled on by a big dog with one hand as the lease starts tangling them together as they laugh and fall over in the grass. Lexi is alive Elena. Just like Jeremy and Anna and your parents."

We were all a family and growing families of our own. And in my fantasy that meant the love of my brother's life and Elena's family were still alive and all was right in the world. I didn't care if that was impossible.

"Your dad watches our son run so fast up to Uncle Stefan, the little boys legs can hardly keep up with his pace. My brother scoops the little toddler up from where he landed from getting tangled in the leash with his wife and he and Lex make faces at him. His little chubby hands grab Stefan's face, squishing his cheeks to plant another wet kiss, just like he did with his unborn baby sister. And then he scampers off to jump in Jeremy's arms as your dad chases him."

She was beaming so widely and had her eyes closed again. I wondered if it was easier to see the fantasy life I was describing without the visual of these rocks walls trapping us? I ran my fingers through my Beauty's hair and down her back as she leaned against me. She had stopped shivering awhile ago and I had carefully pulled my tank top I had on before over her nearly naked body.

"Your smile at me was so relaxed as you watched our children play and run and laugh with their family. You turned to me, and leaned back into my arms as you gripped my head, bringing my lips down to yours. Your arms slide up my shirt and around my neck as I groaned. I pulled you onto my lap, and you laughed as I almost fall back from the weight of you and the baby against me. We could hear oohs and aahs of the little ones and even the low voices of Jeremy and Enzo laughing as some of the girls squealed and whistled at us and our intimate PDA."

"You ignored it all and with one eye on your parents with our kids, your mom cradling our daughter and swinging her around, you closed your eyes and dove to kiss me hard. We fell back on the blanket, your legs sliding to the sides of my hips. Your lips were soft and warm and you smelled like the spring day we were enjoying. I wound my fingers in your hair, pulling you in closer, never wanting to let you go..."

My hands were on her waist, her body moving sensuously over mine, as our tongues danced. I had not even realized at first that we had started kissing just as I had finished describing us kissing in the dream world. She was straddling me on the ground, as I tunneled my fingers in her hair. My mouth was hungry, needy and desperate for the peace I found whenever I lost in myself in her.

I held her tight, my hands slipping down across the thin white tank top to dive under it and massage the skin of her hips being careful to avoid disturbing her torn skin. She whimpered in pleasure and opened more, teasing me with light kisses around my lips before plunging in deep and tasting every corner of my mouth.

Elena looked incredible. She was strong and beautiful, in that moment not weak and broken. Right then she looked like a tigress, determined and powerful, taking what she wanted from me and leaving me so full of her love and adoration. Every little moan and cry, every draw of her nails on my skin, every look from her eyes, and delicate touch from her fingers was telling me how deeply she loved me. How lost she could get in kissing me too.

We both needed this time to disappear together into bliss.

The other side of this moment was fear and blood and pain. And I didn't want any of those things to ever touch her again. I hated with every part of my being how much she had already suffered.

She crawled closer, deeper in my lap as I pulled myself up against the wall of the cave and she kissed me ravenously, tasting my lips, hers so achingly sweet and soft under mine. We kissed slowly soothing the pain, sadness and the fear of what could happen to rip us apart in the next few minutes even. I didn't know how long we had left before Kai took her away. She held my head, gripping my hair, holding my lips to hers so tight.

The next moment I heard her crying into the kiss as her mouth opened against mine and a sob broke through. My eyes found hers, wet and rimmed with more tears.

"Baby?" I murmured tenderly seeing the fear had found its way back on her face. I stroked down her back as she moved her hands over my face, up and down, tracing each dip and groove, the plumpness of my lips, the rough stubble, the angle of my jaw.

"Damon, I can't imagine not being with you. I would rather die if Kai gets me off this island and I never see you again. I can't Damon. I just can't." Her head was resting on mine as she felt all around my face more as she cried.

"Hey, Elena. Don't talk like that. I would _never_ stop looking for you if he managed to somehow take you away from me. You need to have faith in me and Stefan. I will do _everything_ I can to not let him escape with you. I promise baby."

Stroking her face and kissing her between my words I did all I could to sooth her fear. "Just kiss me Elena. Just a little longer till its time. Let's just escape just a little longer okay?"

She was nodding at me and smiled sadly. I was cradling her in my arms, feeling her black lace panties rubbing against my pants. I wanted her to feel good, to forget even for a few more minutes what Kai had done, and what he wanted to do.

My hands slid up her back, under the tank top again, to hold her close, tugging it up to press her to my naked chest. I was surprised she didn't cry out at the cuts against my skin but she seemed too lost in the sensations of my kisses to be registering any pain right now.

I was memorizing every inch of how beautiful she was in the little time we had left, just as she was memorizing my face before. My lips delved in more, my hand at the back of her head as I angled her to kiss her deeper, memorizing every facet of her lips and, mouth, her little darts of her tongue. I trailed kisses down her neck, to her collarbone and across her shoulder and down to the curve of her breast. She had her head thrown back and was moaning as I laid her down, back onto the ground.

"Damon," she breathed out and my eyes met hers. I raised a brow as she looked at me so intently from where I was kissing down her body.

Her hands came up in my hair and tugged my head back up to hers. "I need you to do something for me…" my baby murmured, pulling me back to her mouth. I had said those exact words on the plane as I begged her to wait for me.

My eyes were soft on hers as I dipped my tongue between her lips again tasting the sweetness of her kisses. "What beautiful?" I asked, gazing down at her beneath me.

The deep bronze orbs held a serious look to them. "Mark me, please Damon." Her voice was so low I didn't know if I heard her right.

I lifted my head, my eyes widening. "You want me to what?"

She gripped my hair tighter between her fingers, holding it above her face. "Mark me. Bite me. I _need_ a reminder of you Damon. I don't care how crazy it sounds. I need something I can hold onto and see that says I'm yours. Something that Kai can't take away from me. Please. I won't let him win. He can't."

"I'm not going to hurt you more Elena. Why would you want more pain? You have suffered far too much already."

"I don't care. I don't want his mark on me without yours. I'm yours Damon." She said that like it was a simple solution not more damn pain.

Was I seriously considering this? I found myself looking down on her and scanned over her body laid out before me. I could see the cuts in her stomach and it took everything in me to not react by cringing at them. I hated him for hurting her.

But as I was studying her, my broken girl spread her bare legs and brushed her fingertips across her inner thigh. "Here," she breathed out. "Right here. Please Damon," Her eyes were pleading at me as I wrestled with the very thought of hurting her more.

"I'll hurt you," I whispered as I stroked my thumb along the expanse of skin she wanted me to bite into.

She was breathing heavier now, maybe in anticipation. "No you won't baby. I want this. _Please_ do this for me."

I knew I would do anything for her. She had buried herself into the depths of my soul. There was nothing I wouldn't do to make her happy. But to bite her? Make her bleed more? Oh God could I?

I leaned over her again, my lips inches from her own. "Okay, okay Elena. Just relax please and you promise to tell me if you want me to stop. Promise?" She nodded and I nodded back nervously. I bent lower and kissed the hollow of her throat, licking and sucking the skin tenderly in my mouth, before kissing lower and hearing her moaning as her nails dug in my back and down my sides.

Her skin was still cool to my warm lips as I kissed a path down the middle of her chest on top of the thin tank top. I lifted it up and away from her belly, my tongue sampling the tangy taste of her blood that I had never had in my mouth as I went lower. Swirling my tongue in her belly button I kissing down to her black lace panties as my hands slid down her sides.

I lifted my head to see her eyes lock to mine as I licked down her one hip and she opened her legs to me more. Her eyes looked unblinking as I flattened my tongue on the softness of her inner thigh and she whimpered out my name, her eyes locked on mine.

My hands pulled the skin more taunt as I kissed the spot and sucked it deeper in my mouth. I clenched my teeth and spread them over her skin, feeling trembles down my spine. Her fingers found my hair and were tangling in the wet dark strands as I took in one more deep breath and bit into her skin.

Her head fell back, her eyes closing. "God, Damon," she cried out, her jaw tensing, and biting her lip. I felt the skin break, just the slightest bit and her hands in my hair pushed my head more against her thigh.

"More, please, deeper," she gasped out. I complied, scared that I was hurting her but if I was, she wasn't showing it. I felt her blood in my mouth and dug my teeth deeper till it flowed more freely.

She groaned deep in her throat as I pulled back and watched her look so aroused in that moment.

Wiping the blood from my lips with the gray shirt I dabbed the cuts with more gauze, trying not to be repulsed that I had just made her bleed. She lay still as I wiped the blood away more and applied the cream and pressed gauze to the damaged skin of her belly and taped it up as well as where I had just bit her on her inner thigh.

I saw her watching me but letting me sooth her skin, the damage on her and wipe it clean of any more blood. I handed her the empty morphine syringe and she nodded to me knowing what to do. Elena tucked it into her bra. At least she had a weapon.

She sat up once I was done, her gaze heated on me as she climbed back into my lap on the ground. I could not believe I had just done that. "Are you okay?" I asked timidly.

She nodded at me with a shaky smile. "Thank you Damon. I know that was crazy and maybe really kinky but thank you really."

I still felt really dirty, like she deserved so much better than what I just did, but her thanks and that she didn't cry or scream in pain helped sooth my insecurities. "You sure you are okay? Really?"

She was nodding, curling in closer, burying her head against my neck. I held the back of her head, my lips on her forehead as I looked past her shoulder and saw movement at the entrance of the cave. I felt her stiffen in my arms as I heard voices and the sound of them coming closer.

I reached for the ripped black shirt and pulled it over the thin tank, hiding her skin as much as I could. I slipped on my own t shirt now spattered with her blood and tied up the sleeves of the orange jumpsuit again at my waist as I helped her up and stood in front of her.

Kai sauntered casually into the cave. "You two had enough time to say goodbye. I know it was torture in itself to give you this time, knowing you will never have it again. But you can't say I have never done anything for you..."

I glared at him, my heart pounding as I put my arms back to keep her safely behind me.

Kai grinned and looked like he was on top of the world. The morphine must be masking the pain he should be in from how long he had that bullet wound, not to mention being stabbed in the gut by my girl too. I was sick of hearing him talk, seeing him and allowing him the permission to keep breathing.

"Let's go Romeo," he motioned me with the gun in his hand. Elena's fingers tangled with mine as she hid behind my shoulder. I swallowed my fear and stepped forward, keeping my girl at my side away from Kai as I walked back under the darkening sky. The rain was still falling, clouds hiding any slivers of sunlight from above.

Kai motioned again with the gun at my spine to move forward. I could see the rest of the cons were armed too and looked eager and excited. Had Kai promised them all an escape in exchange for helping him? I didn't even recognize anyone else that was staring at us as I made my way further down the beach to the shoreline.

My boots were digging into the wet sand pulling me down more. The thick fabric of the prison jumpsuit was getting heavy on my waist as I pulled her along, keeping my baby so close. I shot challenging looks to any of the cons that dared to make eye contact with me or even _think_ of looking at her. Her bare feet sunk deeper in the sand as I curled her against my side.

Knowing that Kai was enjoying that we were both in agony at the thought of being separated at any moment felt so sick and wrong. I felt like was going crazy.

And just like that we stopped...

"You ready my dear?" Kai asked walking around to the front of us, holding out his hand to her like a polite fucking gentleman. I felt Julian raise his gun to press it against my back, showing me there was still no way to try anything.

Elena was silent but slowly she nodded, sounding so brave. "I'm ready." She started to move past me towards him, but I blocked her, my arms on either side of her, keeping her behind me, not taking my eyes off him.

"No." I breathed emphatically. I couldn't. I could not let her go. She tried to slip by me again and turned back to look longingly in my eyes. The back of my hand caressed her face where Kai had hit her, my chin quivering as my fingers felt the damaged skin of her cheek.

"I wouldn't. No reason for you to die...yet." Kai warned me.

The gun at my spine moved up to rest against my head at my temple, ready to bury the bullet in my skull. I clenched my fists, wanting so badly to jump either of them and beat them to death right there. I was holding her good wrist tight as she tried to pull out of my grip. I couldn't let her go. How the hell could I _ever_ let her go?

Elena sucked in a breath, shaking her head and I saw more tears in her eyes. She was scared for me not even for herself. "No, Damon. Hey, hey. It's fine. It's fine. I'll go." She stepped in front of me, her hands on my arms. "No one needs to get hurt." She was trying to get me to focus on her but my eyes never left the psychopath in front of me. I felt her shaking me, speaking calmly. "There is no reason for you to get hurt."

I kept staring at him. How could I let go...knowing what he would do to her once they had escaped. How sick he would treat her as his fucking sex slave till she was nothing but emptiness and the shell of the beautiful woman I loved so much. I looked back down at her, so strong and so brave.

She did not deserve this. No one did, but especially not her. She was kind and good and was now willing to suffer endlessly and begging for me to let her go to that kind of existence.

Elena pulled my face toward hers and I saw her smiling at me as her lips met mine in the most tender kiss. I felt the gun at my temple as she pulled me in and forced myself to focus on her in this last moment and not the gun to my head. She backed away from me still smiling. "I love you," she whispered, her voice full of emotion. Her thumbs were stroking my cheeks as I saw how sad and helpless she felt too.

I looked down at her and reached up to hold her hand...one last time. I laced my fingers with hers...one last time and kissed the inside of her palm...one last time. She closed her eyes slowly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

My lips were trembling as I spoke. "I love you." I forced a smile to show her I was going to be okay, when that was probably the farthest thing from the truth. I bent back down and kissed her again and pulled back so slowly, my face flooded with so many emotions. Then I looked back at Kai, my eyes changing in a half a second from warm and emotional to the darkest steel blue.

Elena tried to pull her hand out of mine and I still held on. "Close your eyes," she breathed. She nodded to me and smiled again. "Close your eyes."

Seeing her trying to keep me safe, my heart was aching. But slowly I closed my eyes and felt her take a huge deep breath before pulling her hands gently out of my grasp. When I opened them a second later Kai was already walking away, dragging her with him, as she walked backwards her eyes locked on mine.

The metal of the gun was hard against my back again in an instant and saw three other men aiming guns at me as Kai pulled her away down the beach. I raised my hands, relinquishing any sense of control, as my eyes stayed glued to her.

I could hear the sounds of a boat coming and I pulled my eyes from my baby to peer down the beach and sure enough a boat turned around the corner from the far side of the beach and was speeding closer.

Julian pushed me more forward, digging the gun in my back as we walked closer but stopped, still far to far from where Elena was trapped in Kai's grip. He had his gun to her head, his one hand wrapping her hair around his hand to keep her down on her knees in front of him in the sand. I saw she had tried to turn to find me a couple times already but he had held her tight, restricting her movement.

The rain was pelting down more now, the wind picking up as I squinted through the drops slipping down my face from the ends of my hair. I shook the strands back from my eyes trying in any way to ready myself for what was going to happen.

I had never felt so helpless in my life just waiting and watching and not being close enough to Elena to keep any bullets from hitting her. My nightmare was still so real in my mind and with everything that was going down my greatest fear was her getting hurt in this showdown.

I lifted my head to the sky, the rain falling all over my face as I pleaded silently with God to please give me back my baby. Give us a way out of this somehow to get safe to never have to face this kind of hell ever again.

My heart was in my throat as I finally saw my brother come into view. I had never been happier to see him in my life. He was wearing the typical swat vest on top of a gray t shirt and dark washed jeans. His blonde hair was blowing in the wind before I saw him put the helmet on. He wasn't often in the field but he knew his stuff and had trained as hard as I had. He could save us if only Kai didn't have something else up his sleeve. Stefan had a bullet proof vest on and I counted six other men in the boat as it pulled up, all of them dressed in swat rescue uniforms.

I saw the second he saw me… and we exchanged hard looks. The determination and fire in his eyes was a welcome relief to the weakness I was feeling after going through so much. I was ready, for whatever he needed me to do. I braced myself, my muscles flexing as I waited...

The boat pulled right up to the beach and the men all jumped out. Kai stepped closer, dragging Elena with him, his arm around her neck, the gun to her head. Just as Stefan promised there were no weapons. The men all raised their hands up and a couple of the cons moved closer and searched them to make sure they were unarmed.

Stefan was walking partially behind another two marines all dressed in the same gear. Was he trying to hide who he was? He offered me a small barely visible smile as he mouthed out. "I'm here brother. I'm here." I watched Kai motion to and lean over to whisper to another con and I took that moment to half smile back. He nodded to me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

He had a plan...and it could not happen soon enough for me.

* * *

A/N; I'm expecting some major blowback on Kai needing to die gruesomely. He has avoided it for far too long. Its coming I promise. Feel free to pass me on suggestions on how you would like him to suffer!

I was worried about the kink or possibly you thinking what Elena begged Damon to do was just going to be seen as gross and inappropriate. They aren't vampires here obviously. But I wanted to point out that Elena is so lost and broken and scrambling for any sense of keeping Damon with her. The very thought of Kai claiming her and what he did destroyed her and she was looking for a way to show Damon's claim on her, however wrong or gross that was. And Damon was far from comfortable with it but as he said he would do anything to make her happy.

I am so in awe of the response to this story and have more people finding it almost every day! Delena fandom is the best! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your kind words and excitement and passion toward the characters you love so much in this world I threw them in. You will get your happy ending yet.

I'm eager to hear your response to this chapter. What did you think of Damon's begging Kai to kill him instead, Stefan hearing what Kai was doing as Damon was so helpless with so many guns on him, her thoughts as she was breaking down, Damon's dream world he told for Elena calm her, their thoughts as they were pulled apart, and what do you think Stefan has planned to save them?

Till next time. Only a few more chapters left!

Love Bonnie


	23. Go Time

A/N; Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. This story is almost at 850 reviews and I am in awe!

You guys are the best and this is all for you. We are almost at the end of this story and I have ideas and plotlines for a sequel so you will get more of this Delena and their family and friends.

Enjoy the standoff and all the action and intensity, and I even weaved in a little romance too! You all wanted to know Stefan's plan...well here it is.

Rated M..lots of language in this one...

* * *

Stefan's POV

I studied everything in front of me feeling like I was part of a final scene in a movie. There was tension and fear and the threat of death and blood and even cheering for the romantic leads. I could see my brother's pained looks toward the girl he loved as the 'villain' dragged her closer to me.

Elena looked bruised and beaten...god I could not imagine what Damon had already lived through seeing her like this. Her eyes looked empty and dead and I cringed to think of what she had endured as I had merely been a fly on the wall to this psycho torturing her before.

The corners of my mouth curled up just the slightest as I saw her find my eyes. Her dark hair was matted to her face, her skin peppered with blood. I offered her that small smile of understanding, of strength, that someone was going to do their damnedest to save her and the man she loved. My brother deserved for me to fight as hard as he did to save my girl.

I nodded to her, replying to her small nod at me, struggling not to think that this could be how my Lexi died; tortured and empty with nothing left in her.

Shutting my eyes I willed the horrific images away, the pictures that tormented my dreams. I needed to be here now, not taken away in the memory of my own loss.

I was here... And in every way I could, I would fight to get them out of this alive, together and _not_ more damaged than they already looked.

This time it was not just a mission I was viewing on the massive screens back at the CIA rotunda.

This time I didn't just have a head set on and was barking orders to the men in the field as they risked their lives for their country.

This time I was right there...unarmed and vulnerable and at the front lines...to save the only family I had left in the world.

I was not a field agent, even though I had the training to be and was top of my class, even stronger and faster than Damon, much to his chagrin. We used to spar all the time to stay alert and ready for anything.

But I pulled back from everything and didn't do anything remotely resembling fun or spent time with anyone since Lexi's death.

 _Everything_ was too hard and I just distanced myself from the emotional aspect of any connections. Getting involved even in my own brother's life was too hard even though I knew he lost her too.

I had spiraled into depression from losing her...spiraled bad.

Despite that I fought like hell to find my girl's killers I did it without emotion, without any feelings at all. I closed that box of despair and agony in order to pull myself up from the ground at her grave, the day as we buried her.

There wasn't even a body there.

Damon had been taken from the compound and brought to me in trade and all he had left of my baby was the khaki green shirt she had worn the day they had been taken months before...the day I said good bye to her at the airport and kissed her for the last time.

Shaking my head I needed to stop or I would _not_ be able to do this. I had to _not_ connect what my brother's girl looked like to my Lexi's suffering.

My fingers moved slowly, caressing the fabric of that exact shirt tied around my waist. I had brought it along, to bring her with me. I had taken it many places over the last months and now this way, she was here, with me to save Damon and his love.

Kai Parker, the man, the fucker responsible for the pain in my brother's girls eyes was scanning the team I brought. I was not wanting to give away who I was just yet.

We all stepped off the boat and onto the beach our hands up and two of the presumed escaped cons searched my team for weapons as I waited to see what the boss here would do. He was in charge and I agreed to show up with no weapons on us and I honored that deal.

Hell I felt naked without my ankle holster and didn't even bring a knife. Nothing to dishonor our agreement and risk that poor girl getting hurt more.

I was warned he wasn't just a stupid con wanting to escape. I read up on him for most of flight over; every detail, every kill, every crazy trip to the whack shack and time in solitary before he was put back into general population in the prison and then decided to be shipped overseas. When I realized this was the same monster that burned my brother in prison then I was even more furious. I had called in lots of favors to protect Damon in there and yet Parker still went after him.

It had been me that had even petitioned the DOC to get Parker transferred, out of the country and away from Damon after he had burned him so badly that night in the prison.

However I never dreamed the bastard's transfer would be on the same plane as my brother's whole team was sent back to Bulgaria. And when I saw him on the flight manifest my superiors said it was too late to change things by then, no matter how hard I tried.

Digging deeper now, I even read the reports by the guards about what happened in the riot. Seeing that even without the doctors testimony it sounded like hell that day. The lady had been committed to a mental hospital since then and was now living a nonexistent life of endless drugs to numb the pain. Not even the public knew that.

He had destroyed her and he knew how to do it. Kai was not stupid at all. This ass had brains in his head and had managed to avoid the police and FBI for months after horrifically murdering of his family. He kept wreaking more havoc as the manhunt dragged on.

There was never even a motive discovered in all the investigating.

This man did not deserve to live and yet here he was...standing right in front of me and my team as he held a gun to Elena's head.

He looked well protected too and had several other cons around him like he was the damn president with a shield around him in standard triangle formation.

Two other cons had stripped my team and me from our bullet proof vests, donning them themselves and tossing them to the other prisoners and I felt even more exposed without it in this hostile standoff. Kai strangely did not take a vest and looked far too cocky like he didn't even need it.

The sky was dark and the clouds thick as more rain fell lightly on my face and I could see the water jumping up at the drops falling in the ocean nearby. The sand looked sprinkled with darker brown as each drop darkened the expanse of the long beach.

I glanced back at Damon again as my brother stood back from the main confrontation here. I saw him find some life in the weariness I saw in his face as he saw me. He trusted me and I could not let him down.

My big brother looked exhausted. I could see blood streaking his shirt and shoulder and some bruises on his face, around his neck and a fading black eye. He looked relatively okay physically, at least on the outside. But I knew as well as he did how much damage could be hidden, how many beatings invisible from a mere glance at the look of someone.

It was his eyes that looked beaten down...like he had been though hell...without even being touched. The monster had tortured Elena to get to Damon; to hurt him. I could see it in the sadness and defeat on both their faces. Hope flickered in his blue orbs now, a brightness that looked so dim barely a minute ago, as his eyes were locked on mine.

Kai's voice pulled me from my thoughts as he was standing right in front of me, staring in my own green eyes before darting his hard gaze to the man beside me. I had matched his stare before looking down, trying to settle my pounding heart, or mask my ache for the woman he was holding so tightly against him as she fought his grip and tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Who is Special Agent Salvatore?" the creep's voice rang out as he looked back and forth between all the men and me.

I kept quiet. What would he do? I didn't have to wonder long.

"Eeeny, meeney, miney..." Kai was counting us as he sang the juvenile poem and pointing the gun at each of us as he counted. "And you…" he had it at me as his eyes darted up to mine and I froze… "Are not it..."

There was silence. I knew I should say something. I was risking all their lives...but I froze when that never happened before and could not move.

I needed to stay alive. I was my brother and his girls only hope.

There was a crack and the man on the end Jonas, I heard was his name, fell as Kai had raised his gun and blood splattered from his now open skull!

I cringed and had never reacted like that, not since I had blocked out my feelings months ago.

But seeing the young lady in front of me almost fall in the mans grip as he killed my team member I flashed back to Lexi and the hundreds of ways my dreams had let her die and the fear in her eyes every moment.

I saw that same fear reflected in Elena's eyes right now.

She screamed and tried to cover her face as Kai wrestled her back into submission with the gun to her body again. I heard my brother curse and call out her name too but he was held too tight, his back against the tall freestanding rock and a gun to his head too.

Turning to Jonas I realized that Kai had chosen to kill a darker skinned man, which meant he knew it hadn't been me. He knew we were brothers and I wasn't him.

But as I was drawing in a shaky breath, he started doing it again...counting off slowly and as he leveled the gun again. This time he walked up to each of us and pressed it to our heads one by one as he dragged Elena along with him. She was whimpering and crying out now and I was sure she knew he was going to kill again.

The men knew what they signed up for with this mission and were prepared to die. But if I could stop it I had to. He looked to be killing to find me, meaning he wanted me alive…

Just as he got to the last few words of that now horrible scarring childrens rhyme again, I stepped forward and raised my hands in surrender.

"Stop! I'm here! Just stop." I cried out. I looked hard in his eyes and he grinned a Cheshire cat fucking grin back at me that made me shiver.

"I'm who you want. Just leave my team alone. Let my brother and Elena go. You wanted to deal Parker, then lets deal and I'll get you out of here safe and free and clear… You have me, so let them go."

Kai smiled wider. "Indeed I do...I've been waiting to meet you Stefan...But this needs to be a private meeting."

He gives a nod and before I could even open my mouth, the two cons standing beside the rest of my team within seconds had shot and killed all five other men on both sides of me!

Their bodies crumpled to the sand in an instant, bathing the sparkling granules in more and more blood.

"There," he chuckled. "Much. More. Private."

I was scared, truly scared he would just kill me too and then I would be leaving Damon and Elena to face him alone.

There was the sound of gurgling and I felt a hand on my leg as I saw the man beside me fighting for his next breath as blood flooded from his carotid, soaking the sand in more crimson liquid.

I knelt down, mouthing I was so sorry to him as I clutched his hand and he became still, his eyes wide and glassy. Softly I brushed my hand over his wide dead eyes to close them before standing back up.

I could feel the death around me, the darkness, the despair as the precious woman in front of me was gasping and trying to take her next breath as Kai held her so tight against his chest. The gun was pressed against her side, as she looked like she was wearing nothing more than Damon's shirt ripped apart and a bloody tank top, with more blood on her bare legs. I saw the horror in her eyes at so much death and I wished I could hold her and comfort her or better yet give her back to my brother she kept looking back at and crying for.

"So loyal," Kai indicated of the men that had just killed for him.

Damn I knew it had been a risk and I had gotten the go ahead from my sniper team that we were good before I even stepped foot onto the beach. But now six men were dead because the damn snipers could not do their job. I couldn't even ask what happened without arousing suspicion of what I was planning. We were mainly a decoy so that the real players could take out Kai.

I didn't have to wait long again and the voice in my ear bud was a hushed whisper saying that both of them had never had a shot cause Kai had moved from where they could take him out. Then they took a risk to climb other trees to get another vantage point and still Kai was out of their eye line. Besides Elena so close to him, the men around Parker were tall enough that they still didn't have any way to get a clean shot.

Damn it, of course things wouldn't go our way, I thought as I listened.

Kai stepped closer, so close that I could almost touch Elena in front of him but I kept my hands up in surrender. He looked damn possessive of her that I did not dare piss him off more by trying to offer any comfort when I longed to do just that, seeing how raw and real the fear in her eyes was.

"Are you sneaking more people into the party _Agent_? What did I tell about how I like my privacy?" Kai was clicking his tongue chiding me. Had he heard the man on my com?

"If anything happens to me... the man beside your precious brother has orders to kill him. So stop trying to outsmart me...you won't win. Tell your snipers to back the fuck off!"

I shut my eyes slowly and lifted my hand to my ear. "Stand down and get out here. You are putting both Salvatore and Gilbert at risk. Do Not Shoot!" I demanded through my ear piece. How did this creep know so much? Who was feeding him our plans?

Turning back I studied him, choosing my words carefully. "You wouldn't just kill him Kai. You need us, all of us."

"Ah ah ah. Maybe, maybe not... I need Doctor Delicious to bend your brother to my will and I need Pretty to force you to get me the hell off this rock" Kai says thoughtfully. He shrugged at me, his voice raising again, the light raindrops sliding down his face. He could be calm and cool, then laughing with glee and then raging angry within a blink of an eye. That massive shift in emotions so quickly made him so damn unpredictable.

"Hmmm," Kai said, his voice an octave higher. "I _could_ just use her and skip the middle man. Hell, it saves me looking over my shoulder forever knowing Salvatore is coming for me because of her...so _maybe_ I should just kill him now and get it over with?"

Elena cried out at that and struggled more in his firm grasp on her as I saw him aiming the gun at Damon in the next second.

"No, please. Please don't..." Elena begged. I could see so clearly how much she loved him and the pain in his eyes then too showed me he loved her back, just as madly.

Just as I thought he might actually shoot my brother, Kai turned his attention back to me…. "You look like you are flooded with memories there Stefan." He cocked a brow at me looking devious. "Tell me Special Agent Salvatore...Did Damon ever tell you how your girl died?"

There was silence...absolute dead silence, as my mouth felt like it hit the ground. My brain slowed to a damn crawl as I tried to process what he just said to me...

Fuck, what the hell was he trying to do? He knew? Something that dark and something I thought only my brother knew and I had refused to let him try to tell me in the name of closure...this freak show knew?!

Damon wanted to starve off the wickedness of my imagination, my nightmares...that was why he wanted to tell me but I refused to let him. I couldn't bear to think of my baby in any way but beautifully strong and beaming with happiness in my arms.

Sure I knew missions were tough and they gutted me every time I had to let her leave and risk her life, but she was so brave and never looked weak to anyone, even when taking down criminals. She had fire and even _I_ was scared to cross her.

No! I couldn't hear her in any other way. I just couldn't.

I stayed silent and saw Damon looking at me too with such sadness in his eyes.

He knew.

He had lived those last few moments with her, and I saw what it did to him and how much he drank and hid away into himself from losing his partner before he buried himself in work to likely not have think about it.

Kai looked almost sad as he regarded me, no doubt studying what he said had just done to me. "I do need you Stefan, more even than them. So I am counting on you to back the fuck down...knowing I have your only brother's life in the palm of my hand. And I want you focused and here right now, so telling you how she died would not do that.

But just know that I have the power to rip open that wound if you don't cooperate." He said that so smoothly, with such a peaceful tone like he had _not_ just threatened me with the worst news in the world.

I didn't know if I was relieved or not that he had chosen to leave it alone. He revelation shook me to my core and I admit it was really messing with my ability to function as an agent. I hadn't let any emotion in in so long.

Again I heard the snipers voice in my ear. Didn't I tell them already to stand down? Was someone else giving them orders too? "I have a shot. Its close and might graze the head of the girl but I can kill him," the man whispered, waiting for my go ahead.

Oh man did I want to just let him blast apart Kai Parker's skull.

The satisfaction I would feel and I knew my brother would feel would be second to none.

But I couldn't give the order, not with my brother's girl so close.

"No" I said firmly, bringing my hand to my ear again. "I told you to stand down! You are _not_ going to risk her life! And if you kill Parker, the guy with a gun to my brother's head will kill him too! Is that clear enough this time? Jesus!" I let out a sigh, remembering why I hated being out in the field.

I saw Damon's eyes wide and dilated, hearing what I said, fear washing over his already dark features. Elena whimpered his name then too.

Damn it, I had to get them out of this.

Damon had never found anyone to love and now I could see so clearly how desperately he needed the crying woman in front of me and she needed him too. He was rapidly shaking his head at me and I knew he felt so helpless being so far away from her. I needed to get closer to him too, that was part of the plan.

Kai angled himself and Elena so he could see Damon too and flashed him a smile, nodding to him. I wished I could shoot that smirk all the way back down his throat! He was getting off on their pain. It was the worst kind of sick!

Pointing his gun my way, he gave me a whistle till I looked back at him away from my focus on Damon. "I assume you have a way to talk to your superiors? Someone at HQ or some such place."

I nodded knowing this was coming and pulled out the satt phone from my back pocket. We had been searched for weapons but nothing else and I was surprised no one had taken the phone from me yet.

"Call them now and get this done as discreetly as possible. No extra ears. No paper trail nothing!" Kai demanded.

I nodded again and dialed. I knew I needed to speak to Elijah Mikaelson but I wasn't sure if he was reachable yet. He had been stuck in a meeting and waiting for weather to clear up before flying from M1 6 Headquarters when he contacted me on the plane. The weather had been messing with all signals and communication.

I gave all the right codes and ended up getting connected to Captain Fell saying that he would get someone to call me back right away and that Mikaelson wasn't there yet.

Kai motioned me to give the phone to the con beside him and I watched him tuck it in the swat vest.

He still had Elena tight in his arms in front of him and now brightened, refocused on her. I cringed inwardly as he nuzzled his nose in her hair and breathed in deeply.

"Ahhh, that fear...so fucking delicious," he crooned, as I saw him trail the gun down her throat and across her breast and down her side more before digging it in at her belly as she whimpered before uttering a sharper cry.

I swallowed hard, hating seeing him hurt her.

"Oh right!" he spoke up in a surprised tone, like her crying made him remember something. "You only got to _listen_ before when I was playing with her... but I'll bet you had no idea what I did."

I was already shaking my head at him that I did _not_ want to know at all and from the corner of my eye I saw Damon struggling more against the man holding him as he cursed at Kai.

But the dark haired sociopath acted like he didn't even hear my brothers threats and kept his focus on me. "You may not care...but I'd love a little show and tell time while we wait? Wouldn't you darling?" Kai grabbed her chin, turning her head around more to face him and she spit in his face!

"Fucking! Bitch!" he snarled out and hit her on the side of the head with the gun!

I jumped forward and tried to cover her with my body. She was already reaching for me to protect her as I heard her cry out for Damon again. I felt her nails on my bare arms as the men behind me pulled me back roughly and I felt the barrel of the gun again at my temple.

Instead of Kai ripping her away from me, he grabbed her and threw her in my arms tumbling us both to the ground. Kai stood over me blocking the faint sliver of sunlight with his body, the rain dripping all down his torso, making him look even more menacing.

What the hell was he doing? I wanted to stop him as he pushed the fabric of her tank top up over to her chest as she lay curled up in my lap. The gun held by the con beside me dug in my temple more as I heard him click the safety off, warning me not to move.

Another cry from my brother and I met his eyes wishing so badly that he could trade places with me.

Damon's broken voice carried on the wind toward me. "Help her Stef...protect her please."

I felt her face turn to tuck her head into the crook of my neck. She needed my brother. She needed to feel safe. My heart hurt for her so much.

I carefully put my palm on her head, trying to offer her some kind of reassurance as Kai was looking down at bandages on her belly before cursing and ripped them off causing Elena cry out in pain, her head buried against my shoulder.

Looking down, my breath rushed from my lungs as I took in the bloody cuts in her skin, seeing the psychos name carved into her body!

Oh my God! _That_ was what Damon had been watching as he whispered to me that he thought he was dying! Christ!

I would not have believed it if I wasn't staring right at her scars. No wonder she looked so empty and broken.

"God, Elena..." I mumbled not even knowing her at all, as she sought comfort in me while whimpering for my brother. How the hell could I get her to him? She was shattering to nothing right in my arms and I didn't have what she wanted.

She needed Damon.

My focus turned back to Kai as I glared so much hate at him. He was sick and he fucking looked like he was enjoying her pain. I saw him look closer at her exposed body and I could see another bandage on her thigh...

He was looking at it like it had bit him.

His fingers gripped her thighs and her head flew up at the rough touch. I tried to pull her back, away from him but his hands only pulled her back toward him harder. I didn't want to hurt her more but I didn't know what to do.

"Stop it Parker. Just leave her alone!" I hissed at him. But he ignored me and she started shaking her head as he ripped the bandage off her thigh too and knelt to examine the mark, spreading her bare legs more, his fingers gripping her thighs so tight I knew there would be bruises.

I was holding the emotional and scarred woman my brother loved in my arms as the creep manhandled her and I couldn't do a damn thing! I could hear Damon fighting the man with a gun on him as she cried out.

"Leave her alone Kai! Come after me!" My brother snarled out as Kai whirled to face him.

"You like what I did?" Damon looked wicked, his blue eyes as ice cold as I had ever seen them. "That was _my_ mouth, _my_ teeth sinking into her skin as she cried out _my_ name in pleasure. You will _never_ have that!" he spat at him.

So he had bit her, on her inner thigh in such an intimate spot?

Shit what the hell had all happened here?

Damon was fuming, his expression daring Kai to come after him…what the fuck was he thinking? And the creep stood up fast and stalked toward him, rage rolling off him in waves.

Elena literally jumped from my arms to her feet, seeing Kai zeroing in on her love. Kai strode rapidly toward Damon, the cons still positioned around him, protecting that piece of shit from all sides.

He stood in front of Damon glaring at him and my brother's fury grew. "Go ahead Kai. What are you going to do? I told you before to hurt _me_ and leave her the hell alone. _I_ did that to her to mark her. She's _mine!_ She will _always_ be mine! So punish _me_ for marking up what you think is yours when she _never_ will be. _I_ deserve it! It was _me_! I did it and I'm not One. Bit. Sorry!"

Shit, was my brother _trying_ to get himself killed?!

Kai was breathing hard, I could see that from here as I held her back and Elena now struggled to free herself from _me_. Parker's gun was shaking in his hand as he raised it to Damon's head pressing it between his eyes.

Oh god no! I wanted to shut my eyes, but I couldn't. I couldn't.

Then there was a shuffling in the bushes nearby and the two men in full tactical gear came out of the forest with sniper rifles...

I saw it happen almost like it was slow motion...that Kai came out from behind the rock Damon was being held against and buried one shot in both mens heads before either of them could react! Then he kept firing till his clip was emptied into both bodies and they were still.

I raced forward to stop it, yelling to warn them and my mouth fell wide in shock at the sight of their bodies riddled with bullets!

My unarmed team was taken out and they had no chance to fight back. I had hoped that Kai would merely keep them hostage. But these two had weapons but had barely lifted their guns before they were bombarded with a hail of bullets!

Parker drew in a huge breath turning back around, as the silence enveloped the whole area. "What part of privacy isn't making sense?!" he screamed out.

I saw him turn to face Damon again gun raised and I gasped out to see Elena standing in front of my brother, as Damon fought to pull her behind him! What the…?

I had let go of her to run toward the men getting shot, trying to stop him. I at least had to try...but at the same time _not_ realizing that she would have run right into Damon's arms.

I was dragged back almost instantly by the con with the gun on me and kicked to my knees.

* * *

Damon's POV

I could not believe it...I finally had that psycho's focus on me and away from my baby and she runs right back into the middle of things!

I had thought he was actually going to kill me. And I wasn't thinking about me at all. I knew that.

All I saw was him rip her bandages off, him gripping her thighs so tight, and seeing that I had bit her. He was livid and I wanted all that rage focused on me, whether I died or not.

I could not bear one more second of Kai's anger against my Elena.

So I challenged him, taunted him and made it look like I _loved_ giving her my mark. That biting her was hot and a rush and he would never have her like that.

I knew that would set him off. I was counting on it. Any fucking thing to get him away from her.

And it worked just like I thought.

Except once I felt the gun between my eyes then I heard her cry out again and I realized I was hurting her now too.

No matter what I did...it was hurting her.

In that moment I wanted to take it back...seeing the terror in her face for me I wanted to find anything to sooth her. So I knew exactly why she ran into my arms, nearly knocking me over and falling us back more against the rock.

She was hanging by a thread herself, just like I was, at all the psychological and physical torture.

But I wanted her safe...away from the gun pointed at me and the madness I saw in Kai's eyes at me marking her.

"Damn it Elena!" I hissed at her, my fingers wrapped around her bare arms as she was buried in my embrace, her arms so tight around my waist I couldn't pull her off of me. I was sure I was leaving more bruises on her soft skin as I tried desperately to pull her behind me.

But she stubbornly locked her arms around me and I could not move her without hurting her more. She already had more blood dripping from another cut on her forehead.

Kai stepped forward fast and I backed right up into the rock behind me. He was so close there wasn't even room between our bodies for me to put myself in front of her. Elena then let go of my waist and turned around, still tight against me, blocking the gun Kai was leveling at me till it was pressed against her chest and not mine. No!

Kai was right in my face, his sick smirk curling from his lips again. "My my Pretty, she _wants_ more pain. She doesn't want me to hurt her precious boy toy, does she? Maybe she wants me to give you a matching scar. I can claim you both..."

No way in hell, I thought as I kept pulling at my baby. "Elena stop," I begged her and gripped her hips trying to pull her around behind him as she fought my grip to stay protecting me.

If I ever doubted my girls bravery she showed her ferocity right now, more than I had ever seen her.

Kai pushed the gun even closer till it rested right on her chest above her breast and she held tight to my arms, her nails digging in my skin. He cocked it right against her chest and a strangled cry came from my lips.

God no! Please, I begged silently.

Just then there was a loud ringing echoing around the beach and Kai spun back around to see one of the cons holding Stefan's phone out to him, the light flashing on it. He nodded, looking pleased.

"About time. Put it on speaker Agent," and the con tossed it at my brother's feet and he picked it up and answered right away.

I didn't catch the full name but I heard Mikaelson. Was the boss Stefan was talking to related to Klaus and Kol? But I missed the next things they said, my focus in front of us.

Kai moved closer to me, so close I could feel his breath on my face, making me taste bile in my throat. "Saved by the bell. Aren't you lucky."

He looked back and forth at both of us as I glared at him as his gun slowly pulled the fabric of Elena's thin tank top down more and more on her breast, looking like he was actually stroking her with the metal of the fucking gun on top of her lace bra!

His movements were making me see red...

White, hot, liquid heat flared in my eyes when I couldn't do a damn thing about how he was touching her!

Her fingers were curling tighter around my arms, drawing blood as she squeezed them and keeping them prone at my sides. I was clenching my fists and wanted so badly to knock his fucking teeth in.

But Elena held me back, protecting me from myself, from him hurting either of us more. How could she be _so_ brave after everything?

"They," Kai pointed to the dead marines, leaning closer to my ear, "absorbed my anger at you for what you did biting her. You should be damn grateful!" Then he pulled his gun back from her breast without a word and spun on his heel toward Stefan.

In the same instant Elena and my breath just raced from our lungs and she sunk down in my arms.

I could not imagine the strength it had taken my baby to face him down like that and as furious as I was at her for putting herself at risk again, I was damn proud of her too for how much she loved me.

No one had _ever_ stood in front of a gun at me before. Not even Lexi or Enzo and they were agents and trained for this kind of danger. My girl would have died for me and I was in awe of how deep her feelings for me ran.

She turned more in my arms again and dug her head in at the crook of my neck. I heard her breath my name as I felt my knees nearly give out as I slipped down the side of the large rock, still seeing the one con leveling his gun at me. But I ignored him and cradled my Beauty in my arms again.

I thought Kai had torn me away from her for good the last time and I was going to treasure every fucking second of her in my arms again.

I reached down, wiping more blood from her face and threaded my fingers in her hair as she lifted her head and found my eyes. "You are crazy baby," I murmured against her forehead and pressed a kiss there, stroking her cheeks and gazing into her wide chocolate eyes as trails of raindrops slid down her cheeks like tears. "What the hell were you thinking?"

She straightened up more, looking upset at my words. "I was thinking...that you were going to get yourself killed and I couldn't lose you!"

Her voice was barely a whisper against my neck before she burrowed back down in the warmth of my embrace. I kissed her head and was so grateful that the asshole Kai had guarding me was actually letting me comfort her.

I could still hear Stefan as he spoke quickly telling Mikaelson that Parker was demanding a helicopter. A helicopter? Oh god he was really going to take her away from me? I held her closer having no idea what else to do.

This could not have been it for Stefan's plan. The man did not piss without a plan. There had to be more. Two snipers that couldn't take a shot on Kai and a dead marine team? No, I knew my brother better than that.

The man on the phone must have been connected to the Mikaelson's somehow because I heard him telling Stefan about Klaus. He was being rushed by helicopter to the closest hospital on the mainland. The girl went with him. Caroline was with him? What about the others? Ric and Enzo?

Stefan looked like he read my mind and asked just that, only to hear back that Elijah hadn't seen them yet and he had only just arrived on the air craft carrier a few minutes ago and might have missed anyone else who was brought on board. Only the young blonde woman and his brother he had seen so far and the other woman.

Mikaelson asked him about his other brother Kol. Was he okay? He was told he didn't come aboard with the others rescued either.

I let out a deep breath. Shit where was Kol? I hadn't heard anything about him other than Klaus saying he needed to go back for him after rescuing Caroline. Klaus told me he had been shot before too.

But Klaus never made it back to the beach to rescue Kol...he went to the cave to try to save my baby and ended up almost getting killed.

No one had gone back for Kol...

The man was firm that he wanted to know where Kol was before he sent the chopper and as I nuzzled my head more in my baby's hair I saw Kai snatch the phone back from my brother.

"You get me that chopper and I will make sure the whiny baby Mikaelson is on the flight. Okay?!" He looked pissed and impatient and it only made me more nervous.

"You just make sure this is off radar..off record and you Mikaelson and Agent Stefan here will both get their families back. _Me? F_ ree and clear with the rest of the inmates here and you _not_ following us at all. Then this can all be over."

I looked around at the few cons left that were obeying him blindly. He was taking them with him? Of course he would say that to get their loyalty now. I was sure he would kill them first chance he got if they got in the way of anything he wanted. They meant nothing and were simply a means to an end. How they didn't see that was surprising.

I saw the look in Kai's eyes as he said he would let us all go. He looked back and forth between Stefan and I smirking again and I knew without a fucking doubt he was not giving anyone up.

Mikaelson had to know that too right? There was nothing we could do from here to warn them of Kai's impending double cross except trust Stefan and that the bosses in CIA and M1 6 were smarter than this dick. They had to be.

I heard Elijah it sounded like his name was, agree and then tried to say more but Kai slammed the phone closed making Elena jump in my arms as I soothed her more rubbing my arms back and forth over her legs to try to keep her warm, pressing more kisses to her face and hair. It felt like this damn day had gone on forever and yet it probably wasn't even noon.

Kai turned to stare at us and I glared at him, begging with my eyes for more time.

The helicopter was coming...time was slipping through my fingers like the sand beneath us. I could _not_ let her go again. It was too hard the last time and I thought I would shatter like glass then already.

No. He would have to kill me to make me let her go again.

To my relief he did turn away from us at least for now. I saw Stefan who looked like he was speaking hushed to someone on his com and damn it, it seemed like Kai had seen him too!

"What are you doing Agent?" Kai hissed out at him standing over him. Stefan said nothing and Kai back handed him with the gun across his head and blood dripped down his face.

"Who are you talking to? What are you up to? You try _anything_ and its your brother and his girl that will pay for it," he warned him. "I've killed _everyone_ that you brought to rescue them and Damon is next if you screw with me!

Just ask your brother how that goes...I promised him I would screw her if he screwed me before..."

Shit, I did _not_ want to be reminded of that _at_ all. Stroking her skin anywhere I could to sooth her, I could see the bloody cuts through the thin tank and I shuddered at the memory of her screams as he destroyed her body right in front of me.

It felt like it was right out of a horror movie and I didn't know if either of us would ever forget and be able to move past it even if we managed to survive here.

My brother nodded his compliance at Kai and grimaced as he wiping the blood from his cheek.

And then Kai was grabbing Stefan by the collar and pushed him with a gun to his back toward us. I sat up fast at seeing them heading this way.

What was happening? But he merely threw my brother toward the rock I was leaning against and then another con stood guard to Stefan's side like the man above Elena and I.

Kai shot me another daring look as my eyes were steeled ice blue back at him.

"Aren't you even a little bit grateful that I didn't screw her? Kept your precious girl all pure for just you...I know you want to kill me, I can see it in your eyes. But I didn't even get one thank you Damon... And I'm sure you want to know more too. I have information..."

My breath caught in my throat. I was seething at his sick words. I was supposed to be grateful!? Grateful that he didn't rape her when he cut her up like an animal!

But I was curious, hearing him remind me of his abundance of knowledge again. "What Kai? What could you possibly know? You have been in prison for years already. Totally away from the outside world. And you are damn right I want to kill you! I want to tear your skin off your body a strip at a time!"

Kai laughed. "Well the feeling is mutual. I'm dying to put a bullet in your brain Pretty. But as of now _they_ want you alive? How is that for a turn of events. I'm not supposed to kill you now."

"They? Who the hell are you talking about?" I snapped at him. Shit was he talking about the mission? How he knew how Stefan's fiancé died? My brain hurt from too many unanswered questions.

I looked between him and Stefan but my brother looked as confused as I was.

Before I could ask more Kai stalked away again, his annoying posse following him.

Elena was sitting up more in my arms and Kai had actually left her with me. Maybe he was so focused on the helicopter coming.

It was then that I realized how close my brother was. For the first time in months we were in the same room, or so to speak. We had mended a lot between us already just from my time on the side of the cliff.

Elena was nudging me forward and I was again in awe of how well she could read me. I felt her tracing my tattoo on my back, her fingers running in the shape of the Celtic knot and felt a sob in my throat.

I looked up, my eyes finding my brothers and we studied each other for a few silent moments. Stefan smiled weakly and opened his arms first and I felt the knot growing in my throat as I leaned closer to hug my brother for the first time since I left him that night in Serbia.

Stefan held me as I felt more tears at my lashes and I shut my eyes, just happy to be able to fix things between us. I clapped him on the back and saw Elena smiling widely through her tears at me and I smiled back at my love.

She knew how much this meant to me. I had cried in her arms in the cave as I told her how Lexi's death destroyed our bond.

And now that the bond had been mended. Even if we died here in the next hour, at least we had been given a chance to hug and feel like brothers again after so long.

Baby bro pulled me closer, his hand on my head and I felt his posture straighten suddenly. He leaned still closer.

Stefan's voice was low. "15 words or less brother...Go time when Angels above, take 3, I've got 9. Parker's cover handled."

My eyes were saucers when he pulled back. Holy…

Stefan nodded to me just before he got slammed on the back with the butt of the cons gun. "No talking," the con guarding him said. "And stay put."

We put our hands up almost in synch as I saw Stefan nod to me. Wow these guys were much better at being cons than guards, big and burly like guards but they sure were not thinking. They had no clue how to keep us secured. The guns could keep us immobilized but it would not stop us talking, planning, using code, anything.

Stefan must have just been waiting till he could get close enough to tell me the plan.

Elena curled back up in my arms and I held her close as I felt her fingers on the bare skin under my shirt and I rubbed up and down her back. I was doing what I could to help comfort her while my eyes were riveted to my brother with the hero hair.

He bent his head, his deep green eyes wide and focused as he used two fingers to point to his eyes and then the trees behind us past the rocks.

"Eyes in the trees?" I barely breathed, and he nodded. More snipers? Then he ran his hands along by his neck and looked to be twining a make believe chain between his fingers before pointing to his ring finger. A chain…a chain with a ring...

I nearly gasped. "Enzo?! Enzo's up there?" I mouthed out and then bent to focus on Elena as I saw Kai turn back around toward us. I bent my head, my eyes down avoiding any eye contact from him and breathed out when he turned back around to the sounds of a whirring in the air.

It was almost time.

Despite how my body felt from all the pain I had lived through the last few days, hell the last few months even, I felt adrenaline rushing through me right then. Enzo was one of the best long range snipers I knew and Stefan said too that Kai's triangle was getting taken down. I didn't know how or by whom but I trusted him that he knew what he was doing.

The sky was brightening more and more, clouds fading away as the sunlight was poking through and the rain lessening. It felt symbolic of the hope I felt at that moment. There was hope and could not be happier.

I looked down at the dead marines around us and further by the edge of the water. I had thought they were the plan.

Stefan's eyes took on a mournful tone as he mouthed back at me "Diversion."

Oh shit. These men knew they were sitting ducks and it was just made to look like they were the CIA's rescue? Had they known they would be killed? Stefan could have thought that Kai would just hold them hostage till he got away. My brother could not have thought he had led those men to their deaths.

The sounds of the chopper blades were getting closer...and I was _so_ ready to jump into action. I had been fucking helpless for far too long already, watching the most unimaginable things happen to my baby and I. Was. Done.

Stefan was signaling me again after the guards and Kai looked away and put one finger between three on his other hand all linked in the shape of a triangle. Then he moved them back and apart reminding me of curling and taking out the guards to get to the stone at the button.

Kai was the stone on the fucking bullseye and he was going down…

I looked back up at him, ready but so scared of what could happen. He pointed to her. "Protect Elena," he mumbled and I nodded smiling at him. I loved how much he was caring for her. He was so strong and I hadn't seen Stefan like this in a long time.

I bend my head to my baby's ear as I shifted her more or less off my lap and held her still staying near the ground but kneeling in front of me. I saw the con watching me as I kissed her cheek and moved my head closer to her hair. The guy actually looked like he was enjoying watching me kiss her so I figured I would take that and use it.

The whirring sound was getting louder and I opened my mouth wider, turning more away from Kai still watching the sky in front of us and licked a path across her cheek to the lobe of her ear, sucking it between my lips.

The con was watching alright but he wasn't trying anything either to stop me, hurt her or take her away from me. I chuckled against her skin as I saw him adjusting his pants. Oh yeah, this would work out just fine.

Elena's eyes fluttered closed and the man swallowed hard as his eyes were locked on her reactions to my kisses.

"Baby," I breathed against her ear, kneeling beside her. "You need to stay close." I dug my fingers in her hair and tugged her lips to mine. She parted her own, welcoming me as her fingers gripped my arms. I snuck my hands under her tank top and ran them along the smooth skin of her back as I lazily curled my tongue around hers.

I pulled back till my mouth wasn't touching her lips. "Just react, look aroused, bite your lip, anything. He likes to watch and it will help me take him down." This felt as crazy as I felt when Elena stood in front of the gun on me but in a totally different way.

This could be as simple as him getting turned on watching us or he could shoot me, take her for himself, I had no idea. But I was sure all the cons knew that Kai wanted my girl, so I was trusting that all he would do was get himself nice and distracted so I could take him out.

I heard her mumble okay against my mouth. My hands slid up her back under the thin material before I ran them back down her sides and hid us behind her hair. I turned her more toward the con watching us and away from Kai as I licked down her throat as she arched into me. I struggled to stifle a groan, whispering more. "The second the helicopter flies overhead...I'm jumping him and you need to stay close." I tilted her head, angling it to kiss down her collarbone, still hiding behind her hair.

She was already breathing heavier and I saw Stefan get his feet under him, braced and ready. He winked at me and he knew me and that I was using the kisses to my advantage. I was a master of deception in the field. Being ridiculously hot as Lex had said she over heard a woman say about me, was all in my favor and came in handy more times than I could count.

Kai's protection was handled and knew Stefan meant that they had to take out the ones guarding him to get a clear shot at him. I didn't even know where Enzo was but I had never given up trusting my brother, even when he had given up on me. He had pulled off miracles before and he could do it again.

My eyes searched the trees around us for any kind of clue where he was hiding as I kissed back up the side of her neck, reveling in the taste of her soft skin and proud of how well I was multitasking right now.

"If you have to run then do it. As fast as you can. Promise me you will be safe." I begged her my eyes pleading.

She nuzzled her mouth against my own ear, her breath shaky as my forehead fell to hers. "I promise. Be careful Damon, I'm right here. I'll stay as close as I can." I kissed across to her neck, pulling her tank top more off her shoulder as I sought more kissable skin.

I heard the sounds of the helicopter even louder. Anytime now. Damn my heart was racing in anticipation.

"Damon, I'm scared," Elena whispered as I had started pulling the tank top lower down her chest, my hand slipping the shirt and her bra strap down off her shoulder. My chin was curled in the neckline of her tank, tugging it down as I saw the cons eyes grow wide. He was enraptured by what I was doing as my tongue trailed along her shoulder to suck the skin in my mouth.

"I'm right here. I'm not leaving you," I said firmly, my eyes boring into hers. "I promised remember? Never again." She nodded at me as her eyelashes fluttered again as I heard her swallow a low moan.

"I love you Damon," my baby breathed out, her fingers clenched in my hair. I heard the worry in her voice for me, for all of us to survive this.

I looked back up at her from beneath my dark lashes, my blue eyes wide and dilated, my voice full of emotion. "I love you too Beauty." She smiled down at me kissing down her chest and bit her lip. She looked so fucking hot doing that.

My tongue swirled along the valley between her breasts and I shifted, feeling really uncomfortable myself crouched on the sand ready to leap up. "It will be okay baby," I mumbled against her chest. "The second its overhead, move so I can jump up and you hide by the rock."

Her chest was heaving and my eyes were wide, keeping the con in my sights but also being aware of Kai starting to come closer again.

My heart was pounding as I ran the flat part of my tongue along the top swell of her breast just above her lace bra. Hearing a moan from her lips as her fingers pulled harder at the damp strands of my hair made me wish we were alone so damn badly right now. I wanted so much more than I could have of her in this moment.

Then the roaring sound of the chopper raced above us from the ocean, followed by two fast near silent whizzes as one con went down and Kai whirled to see what happened as another one falls on his other side!

Elena backed away and I jumped up and bracing my upper body, swept the cons legs out from under him and he went crashing to the ground!

More shots echoed as I dove for his arm to get his gun. I saw Stefan wrestling with the other one as he spun him down hard to the sand. My brother was punching him in the stomach as the cons hands grabbed for his throat!

I slammed my marks hand down, but the sand was too soft and it wasn't dislodging the gun as I held his other hand down with my one leg. I heard more yelling as there was more shooting out to my left and more bullets whizzed from further past the beach.

Squeezing his wrist, I tried to force the weapon from his grip while I kneed him in the stomach, my other hand holding him down by his throat. I watched him kicking and fighting my grip as I kept his gun arm down.

I heard two bullets discharge and Elena scream as there were sparks against the rock and the bastard almost shot her!

His other hand twisted free from under my leg and he grabbed a handful of sand and hurled it at my eyes!

I screamed and blinked wildly, trying to get the sting out of them as they burned so badly. I forced them open and felt the con spin me so he was now pressing me down in the sand, trapping my one arm under me, his hand wrenching my jaw back. The cuff on my hand under my back dug more into my skin and I could feel the skin break as I cried out.

I grunted and growled and saw Elena still cowering by the rock. She looked like she was ready to jump this creep and I glared at her.

"Don't baby!" I snarled and she stayed back as I reached up with my other hand and push back with equal pressure on this man jaw. He groans from the unnatural angle in the same excruciating pain I am feeling.

But then I hear my brother and can feel the panic in his voice, his voice sounds so hoarse. "Enzo take him out, he's coming for Elena! B Team go now!" There was another near silent whiz close to me and I could see Kai and Julian, the last man of his cover, running toward us. "Damon, 5 minutes ETA!"

I nod fast at him.

5 minutes. I could do this.

I tried to flip the burly man up and over me like my training said in this position but he was too fucking heavy. I could see Elena trapped between where the cons were fighting us and the rock she was pressed against.

"Elena run!" I screamed, seeing Kai so close and I felt a blow to my head and I saw stars. I completely underestimated how much muscle this guy had.

I felt wildly around in the sand for anything to help me and my fingers connected to rock! Curling my palm around it I slammed it hard into his head and I saw him waver.

He tipped more off me and I wriggled out from under him and slammed the rock at his head again. Blood spurted from the wound and he looked more disoriented. I was ready to hit him one more time but he jerked his body around, kicking out at my hand and the rock went soaring away from me.

I grabbed his head between my knees and spun my body around again, trapping his head down as he screamed.

Stefan had his arms around the whole body of the con, his hand locked together as he jerked the man up and back down hard as the man struggled. He was going to break his back! Go Stef!

Elena was running down the beach as I growled out, fighting to snap the cons thick neck. I could see Kai close behind her as she sprinted away from all of us. Maybe she could make it to the helicopter and more marines. God Elena, run!

But my focus was yanked back to the con fighting to get out of my leg hold. I knew all the painful wrestling submission moves and this was one of them and he was already writhing in pain. C'mon damn it!

Coughing from the sand tickling my throat and how much it ached from being choked so much already I spun around again, knowing I was nearly breaking his neck. Just a little further...

I gritted my teeth and heard my baby scream and I looked up and see to my horror that Kai was wrestling her to the ground before hauling her to her feet! NO!

In no time her arms are trapped between them as he pulled her up and was dragging her further down the beach toward the helicopter!

I looked back to my right and the con Stefan was fighting was in a crumpled heap on the ground. But where the hell was my brother? He needed to stop the damn chopper from landing! I couldn't see him anywhere nearby.

"Damon!" she screamed and I squeezed the mans throat harder.

Finally I feltl the bones breaking and I twisted my ankles and snapped his neck with a loud crack. I untangled my legs from him and turned toward her piercing cries. Everything in my body should be hurting right now but all I felt was the rush of the fear of losing her.

Kai is pulling her toward the helicopter as I watched it start sinking down from the sky to land. I grab up the gun from the cons dead grip and aimed it at Kai, squinting against the sun. But he was too far away and using my baby as a shield, so I didn't have a shot that would not risk her! Damn it!

I sprinted up the beach toward her as Julian who was protecting Kai just blocked my path preventing me from getting past him He was buying time for Kai to get to the copter.

Fuck!

At least it was still hovering in the air and I wondered if by seeing what was happening on the ground the pilot was refusing to land.

Julian raised his own gun as I level mine at him. We circled each other, neither moving first. Another scream from my baby caused him to turn his head and I aimed at him firing instantly...only to hear a click.

Empty.

Shit!

I run at him, throwing my gun in his face, as I spin kick his gun from his hand and land back in the sand. I tackle him and he dodges and reaches down and pulls out a knife from his boot!

Damn I'm too close and feel the knife rake across my cheek as I throw myself back as he slashes at me again and I can taste the blood running down to my lips.

He lunges forward as I try to dodge him again and this time I feel the knife tear a thin stripe in my t shirt on my bicep drawing out more blood.

He jumps at me again as I fall back, trying to regain my balance and I block the knife by grabbing onto the extra cuff hanging from my wrist and the blade crashes against the metal!

Julian growled at me as he swung the knife again. This time it connects...hard and I feel it buried in my leg and I let out a sharp cry!

"I'm not going to miss my chance to get the hell out of here because of you Salvatore!" he spit at me.. He pulled the knife back out and I scream again. My eyes are wide as I grab for his hand as he fought to get the knife closer and closer to my head!

I hold him back with everything I have as I feel my strength fading...The knife hovers over my eye getting closer as I start feeling dizzy.

Where were the damn marines?!

A shot rings out just as I thought I was dead and he falls, blood pouring from his head. I see nothing from the direction the shot came from. Nothing but trees...

Enzo...oh god...my buddy saved my life!

I pushed the body off me and groaned, stumbled to my feet. Finally more marines flood the beach area, coming from the interior of the island and they surround and take down any cons left.

B team was here. About damn time!

Running forward, limping from the wound in my leg I see Kai in a standoff farther up the beach. His gun was against Elena's side again and he kept backing away from the marines coming as he made his way to the helicopter.

I finally see Stefan and he's yelling at the men to stand down and that it is too dangerous and risks hitting her.

They lower their guns and Kai moved back more. I didn't care what anyone said. I was _not_ letting him take off with my baby!

I ran, feeling each slam of my leg down in the sand spurt more blood from my thigh and bit my lip from the pain. I raced past Stefan and the marines as I started climbing the hill to the clearing where I could see the blades spinning. It had landed! No!

Ignoring Stefan yelling at me, and racing after me. I made it to the clearing, scrambling up the hill at inhuman speed.

This could not be happening! I could _not_ be so close and lose her.

I stayed behind a tree and could hear her crying as Kai pushes her up onto the chopper. He was yelling and wildly pointing the gun at the pilot to take off. The chopper started hovering and lifting off the ground as the blades spun faster and faster.

I didn't even think of anything but her.

Taking off limping more across the field, I tried to stay low and under Kai's view from the helicopter. "Elena!" I gasped out. "I'm coming!" and I jumped and grabbed onto one of the skids, wrapping my arms around it, just as the ground fell away from my feet and we were racing up into the sky!

Oh my God and I thought she was crazy!?

* * *

A/N; So sorry for leaving it there. The last fight scenes are really long so I needed to end it here. I do have everything outlined for the next chapter already so if you want it soon...then tell me in your response to this chapter.

I'm really nervous about how this one worked and I hope it made sense and flowed well. I hadn't balance that many characters in one chapter and knowing where everyone was and who fought who.

I needed the marines to be back enough to not be spotted but close enough to get there quick and yet Stefan was trying his best to lull Kai into thinking he had won already before the real attack came.

Elena would have been more in the crossfire if more marines were there too soon since she was so close to Kai for most of the chapter and the pilot thought that it was safe to land once the second team raced out to the rescue and subdue anyone left. So if you liked it please put my mind at ease that it worked and made sense. LOL

Just the fight to the death left...


	24. Holding On and Letting Go Part 1

A/N; This is Part 1 of 2. Both will be posted tonight. Enjoy! The chapter got way long so I split up the finale. There are still a few more chapters yet and we will go back to the people on the mainland and on the air craft carrier after these two parts.

* * *

"DAMON!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Kai had just thrown me in the helicopter and I fell hard against the back seat. My fingers gripped a metal handle on the wall and I pulled myself up to sitting. "Damon!" I cried again as the roar of the chopper blades nearly drowned out my voice. Tears matted my face as I glared at Kai standing in front of me.

He looked furious. More so than I had seen him yet. More than even when he saw the bite on my thigh Damon gave me. Oh God and that fury was directed at me now…

"Are you happy bitch?!" he snarled at me and I bent lower as his tall frame towered over me. "Your boyfriends little hero display just cost me my escape plan his secret agent brother was going to give me! I'm out millions because of him!"

Good at least the day wasn't a total waste.

Was I happy? Was he insane? Oh course he was. Why else would he brand me like an animal and then laugh and show off how damaged I was now to the man I loved?

I ran my finger over my bite and caressed it, treasured it. It right now was the only thing I had left of Damon. In this moment I was so glad he had been willing to do it, even when I could see he hated that he was hurting me. He didn't want to cause me anymore pain.

But he wasn't doing that at all. What he did was helped me feel more in control. More calm. Kai could not take this away from me like everything else he was taking.

Shifting my gaze more to the open doors of the helicopter I saw we were simply hovering high up and had not gone away from the island at all yet. What was he waiting for?

Kai was just staring at me like he actually expected me to answer him. I turned my head away, refusing to even acknowledge him. "Answer me!" he roared at me. He didn't sound all that in control as he had been acting before.

My heart was in my throat right now how I was feeling. I had seen Damon fighting like hell to escape the con guarding us and then in amidst the standoff with the marines I could see him being attacked by Julian too before he took off down the beach after me.

I had fought and gone limp as much as I could as Kai pulled me along. The helicopter was in view and I couldn't see Damon anymore. Where was he? More tears stung my eyes as I looked at how high we were and how far away Damon would be.

Kai was taking me away...forever, to be his property and I shuddered to know what that all meant. It felt unreal that we had gotten away and I was trapped here with him.

I let out a cry of pain as I felt Kai slap me across the face and turned back to him, my cheek flaming red hot as I snapped my eyes up to his.

"I'm glad your damn plan didn't work! And no I'm not happy, you ass! You are a monster! And I will never be yours. I would rather die!" I hissed at him. It felt good to say it but I didn't think it would do any good. He was taking me away from Damon and my heart was aching so much I could barely breathe.

Then I saw my answer...we were high up over the island…

I shut my eyes and tried to gather my strength. I needed to be strong and just do it. I couldn't let him take me away. I knew what he wanted from me, what he had loved threatening me with the whole time he had me prisoner.

But Damon had begged me to wait for him. He wanted me to believe he was coming and that he would rescue me. But rescue me from what? I already felt so broken and I did not know how I could possibly take more.

Kai would force himself on me. He would take me whenever he wanted to. He had already damaged me physically, so much so that his name was engraved on my body.

And now he planned to take me emotionally...and sexually too. I could not think of a way I could survive that and still be anything close to the person that Damon would love. I already felt so dead inside.

I wanted to just end it. But I couldn't do it with him so close. The psycho was hovering over me as I curled as far back into the seat as I could away from him. I dared to open my eyes to just slits and saw Kai starting to pull his hoodie; Damon's hoodie, up and off his body. I had barely glanced at him before I slammed my eyes closed again.

He was so pale, and had likely lost a lot of blood. His shoulder looked like death; torn, damaged skin with jagged black lines running in trails in his bloodstream from the wound indicating blood poisoning. He would die if he didn't get to a hospital soon and get proper treatment.

Kai didn't deserve anything...it was Damon that needed a hospital. I cringed at knowing how many times he had been strangled or punched or his head hitting the ground. I was so scared for _him_ and yet it was me up here with Kai.

He leaned closer and I felt his hand wrench my jaw up to look at him. He squeezed it hard. "Open your damn eyes Elena. You did this to me. You and Pretty." I refused to open until he squeezed harder and I cried out in pain and my eyes flew open as I glared at him.

"If you can't save me Doc...then I will take you with me, with orders to mail you back to him piece by piece."

I felt a shudder race through me and I pulled my head back from his iron grip. How the hell would I save him? I wanted him to die.

He moved in closer and pulled on my hair, running the gun along my head and I could feel his breath on my face as I felt his body flush against mine. I could see the bruises and poisoned skin right under my nose as he held me tight.

Then the sound of the radio crackling to life startled me and I felt Kai move away from me, shrug back into his hoodie as I let out a shaky breath I didn't realize I was holding. I thought I could hear Stefan's voice. I could barely make out the words but I heard my name...

"Elena, hang on! We are...to get you…there. Damon's..."

But Kai snatched the radio away from the pilot before I could hear more. Damon's what? I strained to hear but the voice was too muffled by Kai's hand now on the receiver, plus the loud droning sound of the blades above us.

He turned to the pilot with his gun up and waved it at him. "Turn that off!" he screamed at him and the pilot hit a button and Stefan's voice was gone. "Get us out of here! Now!" Kai ordered and pushed the gun against the pilots skull. The man just froze and didn't move.

Kai growled at him when he didn't move fast enough, while holding the head set to his ear screamed again. "Now!" I saw the gun to his leg and Kai shot him as he screamed.

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of the shot but still pushed off the seat and slid up the wall till I was standing and stepped closer to the door of the helicopter.

Now was my chance. Just a few feet further and it would all be over...

"What part of NOW..isn't making sense?" Kai yelled pointing the gun to his other leg. The pilot was nodding wildly now as it looked like Kai was threatening to shoot him again. I looked back again at the open door and the clouds that were now zipping by in a blur as he had turned us fast and jerked the controls forward.

We were leaving.

I could see the island from the opposite open door and it was fading fast. I gripped the wall and was feeling shaky as I glanced back to Kai who was talking angrily into the headset, his body turned toward the front of the chopper.

Just a few more steps…

Holding onto the handles on the wall I slid along it toward the door. Could I really do it? I was a doctor for gods sake. I took an oath to save lives and do everything in my power to honor that...and now I was considering taking my own?

Shaking my head to jar my brain to push past the fear, I reached the edge and was almost able to hang out the door. Kai had not looked back at all in the last minute and I knew if I got enough courage to jump now, he would not be able to stop me...

* * *

What the hell was I doing?! This was now officially the craziest stunt I had _ever_ pulled and I had been spontaneous before on missions. I had parachuted off a cliff once. But this...this was crazier by far. I only now was processing what I did. I just jumped, injured and bleeding up onto the skid of a moving helicopter and now we were so high up in the sky I could feel the clouds around me!

I could hear yelling and Elena was crying. Kai was screaming at her but I couldn't make out the words. I held on, my eyes closed as I struggled to control my breathing as I felt the chopper keep going higher. I started slipping off the side of the skid and scrambled for a better way to hold on as my legs were flailing in mid air!

My arms were weak and I almost lost my grip, slipping as it stopped suddenly at a high altitude hovering there, as I tried to pull myself back up on the skid. Gritting my teeth I hung on with everything in me and felt my stitches tearing again and saw more blood seeping from my shoulder, soaking more into the bloody t shirt. Damn it!

My one leg already almost felt numb from where Julian had stabbed me and I couldn't get the damn thing to cooperate with my brain to pull myself back up. I focused harder on my stronger leg, managing to finally loop it up and over a bar between the skid and the hull of the chopper.

"Elena," I breathed out as I heard a sharper cry from her followed by more sobbing. God damn it! I needed to get up there! She was screaming now too at Kai and I could hear her voice was choked with more tears.

My leg was throbbing with pain and I waited, willing to give myself a half a minute to get control of the it before I spun myself up and around, using all my arm strength to lean against the outside of the helicopter. I had hardly felt any pain yet at all and now it was coming in waves as I kept my good leg wrapped tight around the bar and used both arms to pull my weak leg up and onto the skid. The blood was still running from it and I had to stop it if I was going to have any chance to save her.

Then I realized it was quiet, far too quiet. I could vaguely hear Kai sounding like he was closer to the front of the helicopter and I thought I heard my brother's voice too. Was he on the radio? Would he somehow find a way to get Kai to come back? I didn't even know how far away from the island we were already. More yelling and then I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a gunshot loud and clear and scrambled to hang on tighter as my mind raced with if he had actually shot her?

There was more yelling from Kai and then I nearly lost my balance again as the chopper suddenly veered left and was headed away from the island.

I grabbed my t shirt, pulled it over my head and wrapped it around my leg, tying it as tight as I could like a tourniquet above the wound. I bit my lip trying to stifle a moan as my hand held tight to the metal cross bar on the skid.

Pulling myself up and hanging onto more on the undercarriage of the chopper I finally saw her. Thank God she looked unhurt. But my mouth gaped open in terror as she was literally hanging almost outside the opposite open door!

My eyes darted over to see Kai leaning over the front seats and talking into the headset radio. I want to scream for her but I couldn't risk Kai hearing!

It felt like time was standing still as I saw fear all over her face and I knew, I fucking knew what she was doing...My Beauty was going to jump! And from this altitude she would die for sure!

"Elena! No!" I hissed out as sharply and as quietly as I can. Shit, I couldn't have him hear me but I couldn't lose her either! I was far too far from the other skid to even try to catch her from here!

Please Baby hear me, I prayed as I fought to pull my body up more…

* * *

Tears streaming down my face, my eyes were swollen from crying, I felt the wind on my face, and rushing up around my bare legs. My fingers were still clinging to the last metal handle at the edge of the door. I swallowed hard once more and prepared to let go. I didn't care anymore if I looked weak from crying. I felt broken inside, like there was nothing left and all I could do was mourn that loss.

Kai was still leaning over the pilot and I was completely surprised he had not even glanced back at me. I shut my eyes and steadied my breathing, ready to let go and just let the wind take me away...

 _Elena! No!_

My eyes opened fast, as I grasped harder on the handle.

I heard him! I was sure of it…Damon?

I felt flooded with hope in that split second of hearing his voice and frantically searched for him. Had I imagined it?

But then I saw him; his dark head near the floor on the other side of the helicopter!

He was really there! I was ready to cry out for him when I felt pain on my neck and felt my body slammed back against the wall right beside the open door!

Kai's face was all I could see in front of me as he glared fire at me.

"Oh no...you aren't taking the easy way out! You don't get to die till I'm done with you..." he snarled in my face, his hand around my throat. I felt myself struggling for that next breath of air. "It's time you have a taste of what's to come Doc!"

I was shaking my head back and forth terrified of what he meant. His body was pressed so tight to mine as I couldn't even kick him to fight to get out of his grip.

Then I felt something hard between us and I remembered the empty syringe! I had totally forgotten Damon gave it to me and I slipped it into my bra.

Fighting his weight on me I struggled to try to reach it but he had his arm across my chest keeping my hands tight. Barely breathing I gasped again, my thighs pressed against the sides of the door like he knew what I was going to do in trying to kick him in the groin again. And the next second I felt a metal cuff tight around my wrist as he yanked my arm up and looped it around a higher metal handle. When the hell did he get handcuffs?

My eyes were barely focusing now as I felt so dizzy from the lack of oxygen but I forced them open to see Damon climbing up over the edge of the floor. He looked like he was dragging his one leg…

Kai snapped the cuff around my other wrist and I sagged against the wall feeling my strength fading and couldn't keep my legs under me. The metal handle slid down with my weight on it like it was on a track and snapped back tight lower down as I lay slumped against the wall, but I was so weak I couldn't pull myself any higher.

The cuffs bit hard into my wrists as I nearly gagged as the bastards cold, hard mouth crashed against mine and I fought to pull away from him! But his grip on my throat was too strong as I felt him plunge his tongue in my mouth!

Slamming my eyes shut, I barely had time to cry out at the violent intrusion when I felt air against my body as Kai was pulled off of me! I opened them again the second I felt him gone from where his body had been a moment before.

 _"_ Damon!" I gasped out, feeling burning in my throat as I fought the cuffs keeping me against the side of the door as the wind whipped around me. I saw my love with pure rage on his face as he ripped Kai back from me and slammed him against the back wall of the helicopter!

"Get the _fuck_ off my girl!" he screamed at Kai and then turned his head to the front of the helicopter. "Get us back to the island!" he yelled out at the pilot, who looked to be sweating and trying to hold pressure on his leg as he nodded to him. The man looked like he was ready to faint and there was a thick puddle of blood on the floor from his leg.

Damon had a tight grip on Kai's neck with his arm and his wrist with the other, crashing his hand against the wall to release the gun. I hung onto the chain between the cuffs as I felt us shift directions fast and race back the way we came as my body moved with the change in direction and my lower half slipped out past the open door, hanging in mid air!

We were going back to Stefan and the rest of the marines. Damon knew he needed help. I needed help. I cried out at the pain in my wrists, one already nearly broken from before back in the cave.

I let out a raspy breath. Kai wasn't taking me away. Damon was here. I could hardly believe it. He must have jumped on the helicopter as it took off into the air!

The gun went off twice, startling me from my thoughts and I saw the bullets slam into the hull of the chopper, each one closer and closer to me, like Kai was trying to kill me!

I screamed as the last bullet hit the bottom part of the handle I was cuffed to the doorway with and felt the handle shift as sparks flew and the metal creaked…

It looked like Damon could hardly stand as I saw him slam Kai's wrist again on the wall and finally the gun slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor. I swung myself forward painfully and reached out my bare foot toward the gun, crying out at the tearing I felt on the skin as the cuff dug more as I stretched to reach it.

I saw Kai slam his head against Damon and tackle him to the floor. Damon was grunting and pushing hard against Kai's neck with one hand as he reached for the gun with the other.

Kai was scrambling to climb over him to reach the gun too and I stretched myself even more, feeling my wrists burning with pain to reach the gun with my toe and started to pull it back toward me so I could kick it to Damon's outstretched hand.

More dizziness overwhelmed me as I could feel the barrel of the gun with my toe as I curled it back toward me ever so slowly…

* * *

C'mon Elena! I was reaching as far as I could for the gun as I saw her pulling it back to kick it to me. I was holding Kai back off me and he pushed and tried to get closer to the gun too.

But the helicopter took a sharp turn and must have hit a pocket of air as I heard her scream out at the jolt and lose her grip on the gun as it flew across the metal floor and under the nearest seat! Fuck!

I felt the wind rushing around me as I saw Elena's head hit the metal, her nearly falling out of the open door again, held up only by her cuffed to the handle, her feet flailing in mid air. The handle shifted again at the sharp turn and I saw it slid down again another foot on the track in the door, her weight pulling her further down outside the helicopter!

No, no, no!

"Elena! Fight baby fight!" I screamed at her half closed eyes, trying to get her to focus as I fought Kai grabbing at me to reach the gun as he punched me in the stomach. I groaned and maintained my hold as I looked back at Elena and my fist slammed into him, snapping his head up and back as blood flew from his lip.

"Baby! I need you. Stay awake Elena. Don't you dare fall!" I called out again desperately as I saw her eyes fall closed again. I could see she was trying so hard to find the strength and I saw large bruises all around her neck. She needed to get her feet under her and get her balance or she could fall to her death!

I glanced up to see if that damn pilot could help her but he looked like he was barely conscious himself and his head falling forward before straightening back up again. If Elena didn't fall, he was going to kill us by crashing!

Kai was trying to climb over me again as I pulled him back away, yanking hard on his hood, spinning him under me and slamming his head to the ridged metal. His eyelashes fluttered as I saw him blink fast and force his eyes back open.

I punched him again and saw red, thinking of nothing but her pain…

Moments flashed in front of me as my hands went around his throat squeezing. I needed to save her. She had been through too much and it was all his fault...

 _ _"No! I am no__ _ _t__ _ _leaving without that bitch!" Kai screamed out. "She is mine and I am going to fucking love tearing her apart till she is screaming and covered in blood!"__

 _"Maybe I should just go to him Damon. He will kill you if he finds us together. I can save you."_

 _"No! No way! I am not letting him get his filthy hands on you."_

I slammed his head against the floor again and felt his grip on me loosen as I started to pull myself over him to get to my baby as my thoughts still raced with every moment. I remembered her in pain when she got shot...

 _"Oh God baby!" I yelled and sat up fast ignoring my own body's protest of me doing any moving. "Could you not feel that? Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"I uh...i didn't feel it, at first. I was just thinking of you Damon."_

I saw her eyes opening as I screamed her name again. It felt like we were plunging down from our high altitude finally and as I punched him again and I felt him grow weaker. I snapped his jaw back at the same time I felt excruciating pain!

His one hand had dug into my shoulder wound and I screamed and nearly blacked out.

More flashes…

 _My vision blurred as I fought back more tears. Her eyes had been locked on mine since she saw me and it tore at my soul that I couldn't ease her fear. She couldn't even say anything with the damn gag in her mouth._

 _"I'm here Elena. I'm here," I mumbled brokenly, my voice cracking as my bottom lip trembled._

 _He dragged Elena up to her knees, the blue button down totally open and I could see her chest heaving, her skin slick with sweat dripping to the fabric of her lace bra as Kai kept laughing._

 _His laugh was going to be the star of my nightmares. I just knew it. I waited breathless, cringing as Kai's hand wandered her body and she whimpered from underneath the gag._

I forced my eyes open and saw just as Kai had snapped my own hand cuff to the bottom of the chair we were laying beside…oh no!

I pulled on it instantly, the pure horror of the realization that I couldn't reach her now as I saw the metal from the handle bend again as she barely opened her eyes again. I could see the cuts on her stomach as her tank top was riding up against the wall...

 _"Brother I can't," I cried out, my voice barely above a whisper, jaw clenched and my chin quivering. "I...I can't stop him. God Stef help us, please._

 _I cursed and yelled out at Kai as I heard another cry turn into a pain-filled whimper and saw her kicking out harder to get away. I could see Kai had her wrists trapped in his one hand as he held her down._

I pulled hard on my cuff trying to bend the metal bar on the seat. Damn! I would not be able to reach her if I couldn't get free! No! It felt like everything was going in slow motion. I couldn't move or scream and just opened my mouth soundlessly in raw panic…

 _Elena was walking so slowly toward me. "Damon," her soft voice whimpered and that was when I saw the blood…_

 _Little, tiny, trails of red were snaking their way down her thighs to drip down her legs and onto the wet sand. There were more and more droplets falling to the sand as she stumbled toward me. What the hell did Kai do to her?_

Kai chuckled the sound chilling me to the bone. "At least I get to watch you see her die..." He had my chin in a hard grip as he forced me to stay watching her. "Just a few more seconds and she will fall Pretty...Hell this is better than me taking her away, with you thinking you still have a chance to save her. This way you can see you will never have her again..."

I growled at him and pulled harder at the cuff.

"Elena!" I cried out and she still didn't wake up. I didn't want to watch her die, but I couldn't pull my eyes from her.

"Her time is up...and I want you to see every...fucking...second of it," Kai hissed at me, choking on blood that ran down the sides of his mouth and bathed his white teeth in the thick substance. He looked the picture of evil in that moment, laughing at me that I was trapped as I saw her swaying around the outside edge of the door again and into the air. "Even if you kill me you can't change this...I won. She'll die with my name on her broken body!"

I blinked, trying to fight his hold on me, as my heart raced at seeing her lifted up and down by the wind, like it was teasing me before it ripped her away from me forever.

 _"You still love this body Damon?" Elena stood in front of me half naked and slid her underwear lower to expose the full letters on her belly. "Look at me! Tell me you aren't completely repulsed by me now!" she snapped at me, her tone biting, her eyes flashing with anger._

 _"And I_ _ _hate__ _that I feel like I'm breaking apart in your arms right now! I_ _ _hate__ _this island and plane crashes and blood and death and I_ _ _hate__ _feeling so helpless!"_

"Shut up!" I snarled out and punched Kai again and again as he lay so weak under me and I saw him fall unconscious finally, his head lolled to one side. I wanted to snap his neck right then but I needed to get to my baby. I couldn't lose her. I needed to feel her in my arms again.

 _"Damon I just want you to take me away from here. I want to wake up from this nightmare. Please just take me away. Please tell me its a horrible nightmare. That nothing that just happened was real?"_

The last image I saws was her fighting Kai as he tackled her down on the beach to drag her away as I fought the man guarding us.

 _"Damon!" she screamed as I squeezed the man's throat harder._

"Damn it Elena! Wake up!" I screamed out and saw her head jolt upright, her eyes wide. She saw me and I reached again for her, as I heard more creaking as the handle bent again. "Pull yourself up Elena! You can do it!" I coaxed her, seeing panic in her beautiful eyes as she finally looked alert.

Almost her whole body was still dangling out of the open door as she struggled to pull herself up by her weight on her cuffs, blood was running down her arms from her wrists. Elena screamed louder than I think I ever had heard from her as I saw her try to pull herself back up into the helicopter.

I stretched out my good hand as far as I could, crawling nearly over Kai's unconscious body to reach her. I promised her I wasn't leaving her, so she better not leave me.

 _"I'm right here. I'm not leaving you," I said firmly, my eyes boring into hers. "I promised remember? Never again." She nodded at me as her eyelashes fluttered again as I heard her swallow a low moan._

 _"I love you Damon," my baby breathed out, her fingers clenched in my hair. I heard the worry in her voice for me, for all of us to survive this._

 _I looked back up at her from beneath my dark lashes, my blue eyes wide and dilated, my voice full of emotion. "I love you too Beauty."_

I heard the metal crack once more and then she fell hard to the floor. But too much of her was still hanging out of the helicopter!

I reached forward and barely brushed my fingers on hers before she slipped down and out the open door, her screaming echoing in my ears. I cried her name, my forehead falling to the cool metal of the floor as my eyes shut. No! Fuck! No!

I could hardly breath and I would have ripped my arm off if it would have helped me reach her. I felt nothing and everything all at once and couldn't even move. Maybe if I kept my eyes shut long enough I would wake back up in her arms in the cave and this would have all been a bad dream. I laid still begging and pleading that I was dreaming.

I didn't even know how long I had laid there before I felt Kai moving from where I shoved him away from me to try to reach Elena. He started chuckling and spurting blood out of his mouth. The same sick laugh I heard when he held her in front of me, half naked on the rock on the beach.

"You...lost...Pretty."

He laughed again and I pulled on his arm and dragged that piece of shit closer on the floor and punched him again before wrapping my hands around his throat, feeling like he just ripped my heart from my chest.

He coughed as a paused, releasing my grip not even being able to enjoy seeing him so weak under me after everything. He sucked in a gasping breath. "You lost...your girl, just like your brother...But you can't kill me..."

My eyes blurred as kept hearing Elena's scream in my head. "The hell I can't!" I raged at him, punching him again.

Kai leaned up and spit out more blood and I looked like a few teeth before focusing on me. "I know..."

"I don't fucking care what you know!" I screamed before he could finish. "Nothing matters anymore! Nothing!"

I felt the sadness overwhelming me at just the thought of a future without Elena. I looked at my ring and bit my lip to keep the tears back as I felt a massive lump in my throat as I tried to swallow.

I wasn't even aware that the helicopter was finally landing until I felt the bump of us hitting the ground. I shut my eyes again wishing to a higher power that he take me instead and bring back Elena. She didn't deserve this, any of it.

My eyes stayed shut blocking him out as I clenched my fist ready to kill him. At least I could do that for her; end his miserable existence.

"I know who killed Lexi," he gasped out as my eyed opened and I glared death on him.

He what? I froze, with my fist above him again, as I saw Kai squinting out through his one good eye. The other eye was so swollen up from my assault as the blood caked his face and neck, running from his nose and the edge of his lip and a cut on his cheek. I didn't even recognize him anymore.

"Damon," a voice whimpered.

It couldn't be...

Turning to the sound of my name, the only way I ever wanted to hear my name said ever again... I saw her...in my brother's arms...as I saw Stefan standing on the beach just beside where we landed.

"Damon," she cried again and I blinked furiously through blurry tear-filled eyes as Stefan walked closer, lifted her up to the helicopter and she nearly ran across the floor, her hands still cuffed together and threw her arms around me, crying against my bare chest.

Shakily I wrapped my arm around her, not even believing this was real, She felt so real. I could feel her warmth around me, the smell of her hair that was in strands all around my shoulders, her lips lighting the burnt out fire inside me that I thought would never burn again.

I saw water dripping from my brother's hair, his jeans and t shirt and swat vest looked soaked. Elena's hair was soaked as well and her shirt heavy. What had happened?

Stefan dragged Kai out from beside us, cocking his gun at him as I cradled Elena in my arms.

"Stef oh my God...How?" I looked from my brother and back down to the brunette that had her still cuffed hands around my neck, burying her face against my throat.

Stefan twisted one of his arms around to stretch the muscles. "Well lets just say all those years on the swim team just cause Dad wanted me to...paid off in spades right now. I saw her as the chopper was hovering over the water near the beach and I literally ran toward the water when I heard Elena screaming and hanging out of the door. I dove in as I saw her fall and was at her side and pulling her up within seconds before she sunk under."

I watched as Stefan still talking, pulled out his own pair of cuffs and slapped them on Kai before dragging him off the floor and onto the beach as another marine held him at gunpoint, his head down, and blood still dripping from his nearly disfigured face.

I was incredulous and more grateful than I think I had ever been. I felt her lips against my skin, the warmth of her legs wrapped tight around my waist as she clung to me. "I..." I was about to say I owe you to my brother, when I realized how empty that would have sounded when I watched the woman he loved die in front of my eyes and Stefan just risked his life to save my Elena.

"Stefan, you have no idea how..." But he put up his hand nodding to me. He knew. He knew how much this meant to me.

I knew the water was so dangerous though. "There...there were sharks in that water brother...you could have died too."

"We had a team on a boat just off shore and they watched the water for me as I swam to get her. Enzo was on the boat so I knew with his aim, any shark would have been stupid to try to attack us." Stefan offered me a tired half smile. "You're okay. Elena is okay Damon. You can breath now, brother."

My breath rushed from my lungs at that confirmation. I didn't know if I remembered how to breath anymore. Were we really safe...finally?

* * *

A/N; Hope you liked all the action...let me know and head over and read part 2 of this chapter right away! Can't wait to hear what you think of my ending, this is only part of it...

Worked long and hard to get this just right and it took way longer than I thought this time so that was why I wanted to give you all of it at once. Normally I realize my chapters were around 12,000 or more words but these tow together were nearing 15,000 so that was why I felt I wanted to split them up.

I've been busy this last week or so reading the amazing story Cannonball by DE92 with a group of ladies on Twitter and it was incredible and full of everything I love about Delena stories. You should check it out if you have time.

Mariah April May just wrote an amazing 3 part deep and powerful story called Beyond The Stars. I still owe her my last review yet which I am so embarrassed I haven't done yet being busy with my story and the group reading. The Devils Obsession is ongoing as well and dark and exciting.

Scarlet2112 Has Welcome to the Jungle starting with a bang and November Rain is wrapping up and has been so deep and full of emotion.

East of Valhalla by Foreverfirstloves just finished with a amazing updates all back to back and I loved it all!

The Things She Felt While He Was Gone by JustinaKorax has been an incredible, vivid story of after season 2 VD and I can't wait for more!

Florencia7 posted a new story I need to check out and she has more previously that are incredible too and VitsAsh is updated her Stumbing Upon too.

I am so happy we have so many incredible authors to keep Delena stories alive. You ladies are amazing and I am proud to be part of this fandom.

Much love. And I wish all of you who celebrate Easter a wonderful blessed day with family and friends!


	25. Holding On and Letting Go Part 2

Part 2 of Holding On and Letting Go.

* * *

I sunk down against the chair I was still cuffed to as my free hand cupped the back of her head and ran my fingers through the wet strands of her hair. I felt her shivering almost right away even being so close to me.

"Hey Beauty," I waited till her eyes were focused on mine. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes. I saw her nod and lift her arms up from around my neck. She had no way to get out of anything with her hands still cuffed together.

Stefan passed me a blanket that he draped around both of us as he knelt down on the floor behind me to undo her cuffs first. They fell away and she whimpered out more as I saw the deep red gashes on her wrists.

My brother was on top of it before I even said anything and motioned someone over that immediately gave her something for the pain and passed me a water bottle as he drank deeply from his own. I took huge gulps as well not realizing how long it had been since I had anything to eat or drink. I offered Elena some too as I held it to her lips.

She sat right in my lap too, her head against mine as we sat on the floor of the helicopter as the man gently tended to and bandaged both her wrists. Stefan released my cuff from the chair and started putting the key in the lock on the one still on my arm.

"Its fine Stef. That one wants to be buried with me. I have tried everything to get it off since we have been here." My brother nodded and tried a few more times till I gave him an I told you so look.

"We can get a saw to take that off once we get you guys to the aircraft carrier," Stefan replied.

I nodded barely listening as I heard Elena whispering something to me as her fingers curled tight around my shoulders. I tilted my ear closer to her and then kissed her neck and whistled to Stefan.

"Hey, where can we go that she doesn't need to see that piece of trash?" I indicated of Kai still kneeling held up by another marine near the helicopter. He had looked back over at us a few times already and I just wanted him gone. I would have killed him myself if I wasn't more concerned for her back in the helicopter.

But he had said he knew who killed Lexi and I couldn't just _not_ tell Stefan something like that. I knew as well as anyone that my brother had lived and breathed finding her killer all these months.

I cringed as she shifted her very little weight on my lap as I felt sharp shooting pains race through my leg.

Stefan nodded to me as soon as he had gotten the agent to take Kai further away and I knew he had seen me cringe.

"Looks like you need some medical attention too, Damon. I saw you, all hero hair like you claim I have, racing across the beach with your leg bleeding a trail behind you brother...to fucking jump on that helicopter while it took off. I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen you do it!"

Stefan looked impressed and I saw Elena gazing up at me, the awe so bright in her eyes as I smiled down at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead. I shrugged casually. She sat up more in my lap, her hand stroking across my cheek, wiping the blood off where Julian had cut a gash in my skin. I smiled down at her.

I was fine. Everything was fine now.

"What?" I looked deeply in her eyes, meaning every word. "I wasn't thinking about anything but you Elena. I wasn't going to let him get away with you. I made you a promise I would never leave you again and I damn well meant it."

I ran my thumb down across her bottom lip. She moaned and for a moment everything else fell away again; all the pain, the shivering, the people around us. Hearing that little sound from my Beauty's lips and all I could think of was that I could finally bring her home with me.

She smiled up at me, looking like she too was thinking similar thoughts and pulled my lips down to hers. I opened to her, cradling her close as I melted into the soothing feeling of her kiss. I could lose all sense of time and space when I kissed her, it felt that amazing. I pulled back from her lips slowly, dropping my head to hers and nuzzled her nose.

I had not even realized that Stefan had still been standing there the whole time till I saw him actually smiling at us. My brother, smiling…

Stefan's grin looked so goofy and I was in awe of his grace at seeing me like this.

"I gotta say Damon, love looks good on you. You two are so cute I feel like I'm getting a cavity."

Baby bro was happy for me. Wow. I could not stop the grin from spreading on my face too.

"I warned him about the whole whipped factor too. Someone had to eventually soften this guy up..."

And I turned to see my buddy walking up the beach from what looked like a boat that had just docked close by.

"Enzo!" I was so happy to see that he was okay.

It felt like forever when we had said goodbye at the cave and I went to give myself over to the rest of the cons to be with Elena. He had begged me not to go and wanted to go with me. He always had my back these last few months and on any mission we ever got paired on.

Elena had slid off my lap enough for me to shakily stand up even as Enzo was motioning me to stay put but I would have none of it and opened my arms more to embrace my best friend. I clapped him on the back and grabbed his shoulder tight.

"You saved my life you know that right Enz?" He smiled and nodded to me.

"Oh I know," he smirked at me. "You have no idea how fun it was after being nearly killed by these assholes to blast the hole in that guys skull for you D. Julian never should have been a guard here. He was worse than some of the damn cons. The other cons too had no clue when I started picking them off like sitting ducks."

Enzo gently pushed me back down. "Now sit down D and let them fix you up. You look like hell."

"I do?" I looked to my side where Elena had already latched onto my arm. Her brown eyes were dark and a frown curled on her lips as she stared up at me and nodded slowly. She rubbed my cut which I knew would become a scar on my cheek again, wiping off more blood.

Yeah they were probably right. Even though I hadn't felt much yet in the way of pain I knew that was coming yet too. Elena pulled the blanket more around her as she snuggled into my side as I let the medical officer check me out.

Stefan nodded to me as I saw where they had moved Kai to. "Oh and don't worry brother, we will secure him against the back wall and you guys can ride up front when we are ready to go. We will be back at the air craft carrier before you know it.

I saw Ric then too. He was moving closer and gave I him a smile as well.

"So glad you guys are okay." He smiled back at me and Elena. "Have you heard anything more about Caroline?" he said and looked around at all of us. I could see he was still worried. He obviously hadn't left with the others when Stefan found them at the cave either.

Stefan put his hand on Ric's shoulder and passed him and Enzo water bottles too that they opened right away. "She's fine Mr. Saltzman. My colleagues arranged transport to the closest but best hospital in the area. She went with Mr. Mikaelson who needed emergency surgery. She is already on the mainland. I have some of my agents with her. She is well protected." My brother had the phone to his ear and then nodded smiling more.

He turned to Enzo. "I have a call for you. Someone has been waiting to speak to you." I saw my buddy's eyes light up and he grabbed the phone that Stefan held out to him and nodded with a twinkle in his eye.

"Bon? Baby is that you?" Relief flooded his face as I saw him clutch the phone tighter and turn away speaking quietly. I turned back down to the my girl laying against my side as they worked on my leg.

"Ahh, be careful that fucking hurts!" I cried out as the med worker poured antiseptic on my stab wound. I glared down at him as he kept working. I turned to Elena and she was smiling at me.

"What?" I snapped teasingly at her. "If I remember correctly you called me a baby when you were checking my wounds when first got here." I stuck out my bottom lip to her, my blue eyes soft on hers.

"I would never say that again Damon. You and Stefan saved my life." She stuck out her own lip and pouted back at me. "I love you; pouty or not more than ever now." She nipped at my lip, pulling it between her teeth as I moaned. I didn't care what anyone thought of me. All that mattered was that she was alive.

Soon I was all patched up and they redressed the wound on my shoulder too and gave me more pain killers. My adrenaline levels were so high but the waves of pain had been getting worse.

Elena curled herself around my one arm again, her head leaned up against my shoulder. I saw she was still in her soaking wet clothes and I gently slipped the blanket from her and helped her out of the torn button down. She groaned as her arms lowered to let me slip it off.

"It's okay baby. I just want to help." She nodded at me and let me slip the bloody tank top up over her head and I wrapped the blanket back around her. She had cried out as the material passed her cuts and I knew they needed to be redressed too.

I motioned to the man finishing up on my injuries and had her lay on my lap, her back to me. The medical officer could not hide his own shock at her wounds as he looked back and forth at both of us, offering us a sympathetic smile.

Stefan was still leaning on the helicopter after barking more orders to get things cleaned up and make sure to sweep the area for any more cons before he looked back at us. I saw the sadness in his eyes as he saw her cringing as the med officer put cream on her gashes before bandaging them up too.

I was rubbing her arms up and down as my lips were in her hair, kissing her, whispering to her that nothing changed how I felt about her. She nodded numbly and I saw more tears slip down her cheeks. I needed her to believe me.

Enzo turned then and I saw him just staring ahead.

"Hey buddy, is Bon okay?"

I watched him swallow hard before he replied. "She's okay. She said how much she missed me and was glad we were okay. But she's on bed rest D. She said the labor started already last night really strong but the contractions slowed down again in the morning."

"Well, that's good right? That they stopped it?" I asked him.

"I need to go..." he said looking around. "I can't miss my son's birth."

Stefan came back up to him, gripping his shoulders. "Then take the boat Agent St. John, with Ric some agents to protect you. We have a few more things to wrap up here. You'll get back faster and I will have the fastest plane fueled and ready for you to get back to the States. You will make it," my brother assured him. Elena was finishing up the last of our water bottle as I called out to Enzo.

"Enz?" He had already turned to leave and he spun back around, Ric still helping him walk. "Give your wife a hug from us. We will be there as soon as we can." He nodded and with one more hug he enveloped both Elena and I in his arms then he turned and Ric helped him back down to the boat.

Elena shivered more now that she was literally only in her lacy bra and underwear as I pulled her back onto my lap after she got all fixed up. I cringed as her bare legs brushed against my wound but ignored the pain to be able to hold her close to warm her.

"Here, take this." Stefan was holding out the khaki green long sleeved shirt that I knew was Lexi's and he draped it over my Elena's bare shoulders. I helped her arms into it as I looked up at my brother. No words were spoken but we both knew how much that shirt meant to him. I had not even known he had brought it along till I saw it now...and here he was offering the one reminder of his own love...to mine.

Elena left it open as she lay against my bare chest skin to skin as I pulled the blanket more around us. He offered us both CIA embossed hoodies as well but she just curled closer to me and I felt her shivering subside as my body heat helped warm her. I shook my head at Stefan's offer for a hoodie for me too seeing how much she wanted me like this and my brother nodded and tossed them on a nearby seat in the chopper.

Then I saw Stefan talking more into his headset and then nodding sadly.

"What?" I questioned. More bad news?

"They found another body. Someone young. He bled out from being shot."

"Kol?" I gave Stefan a physical description of him and he repeated it to the officer on his headset. It was most likely him. The descriptions matched. Damn. Klaus just lost his brother and he was fighting for his life.

"Stefan, there is someone else out there. Another con...alive. Mason Lockwood was the one that shot Kol. He slipped away from us on the beach when Kai took me prisoner." Where the hell was he?

Stefan took all that in and relayed it to more men before turning back to me. "I think that was who was shooting at us when we attacked. There was someone in the forest past the beach that almost killed me as I went to help the officer that snuck up from the water as part of our ambush. We were trapped behind a rock for too long."

So that was why my brother hadn't stopped Kai as he raced after Elena. He was pinned down by Mason?

"If he's still alive we will find him." Stefan assured me, running his hand through his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose. I wondered when the last time was that he had slept.

"One more thing Stef. Parker...he said he knew who killed Lex."

Stefan froze as he was still rubbing her nose and I saw his eyes bulge.

"He could be lying. Shit he probably is I but I knew you needed to know. You deserve closure brother after everything, so if there is even the slightest chance he knows..."

Stefan nodded slowly. "Just relax brother. I've got this. You have been through hell and its over now. Just let me handle him and take care of her."

"Are you sure? I can help interrogate him with you?" I replied. I wanted nothing more than to hold her but I also would love to inflict more pain on that bastard.

"Yes Damon, just stay with her, sleep even. She needs you. She needed you so badly when I couldn't get her to you before. You are right where you need to be. You have no idea how happy I am for you. Don't think you are hurting me by being close to her just because of Lex. I'm okay really."

I studied him and hoped he really was. I wished he had someone too. I could see the pain in his eyes and the strength it must have taken to say that. I nodded to him offering a weak smile.

Stefan turned around and I saw him headed around to the other side of the chopper where they were holding Kai. I heard within seconds the sound of Kai's grunted cries as I could not imagine his thoughts right then that Kai knew more about his fiance and was somehow involved in this too.

If anyone could get him to talk it was Stefan. He was one of the best interrogators the CIA ever had. He had done that job for years before being promoted to run our division.

Things had settled down around us and I saw there were only 4 marines left nearby and one was passing out water bottles to the others and they gulped down the cool liquid greedily right away. It had been a hell of a morning for everyone.

I bent then to nuzzle my head to my Beauty's as she looked almost asleep against my chest. One of the officers motioned to me that it was time to go. I stood up with her in arms, cradling her body against my chest, my hand under her knees.

The officer helped me up and held the blanket over us as I carried her up and into the helicopter to the very front seats just behind the pilot. I strapped us in the best I could with her laying across my lap, her legs on the other seat as she was curled against me, her arms loosely around me, her head in the crook of my neck. I knew it was against protocol to have two to a seat like that but right then all I wanted was her in my arms and unless someone made us move I was going to hold her.

Looking around I saw the pilot has been patched up too as he cycled up the engines to get us going. Stefan I saw had dragged Kai up and onto the floor and secured him to the back wall with Y cuffs and had then 4 men standing around him as we readied for takeoff.

I knew I promised Enzo I'd be there as soon as I could but I had no idea what would actually happen to me now. Stefan and I needed to talk about Bulgaria and my wanted status. But that could wait.

I kissed my sleeping fiance on the top of her head not even wanting to think of having to leave her again if I was forced to go to prison still for the assassination plot. She had been through enough and I could not let her lose me too.

The blades started spinning and I leaned my head back on the wall beside the seats. I saw the men hold onto the metal bars hanging from the roof as we took off. Two of them were still holding water bottles and now wished I had asked for more. Elena finished most of ours and I let her have whatever she wanted. But I figured now I would wait till we landed and not bother them now.

Looking down and out the window beside me I saw the island getting smaller as we lifted up and turned to head out to sea.

I had actually done it and gotten her off the island. She was alive. Beaten and bruised, but alive and in my arms. I cradled her closer, hearing a slight groan from her lips as her knees tucked up to my side. The helicopter shook slightly and I felt her nails along my chest right away.

"Damon?" she whispered tensely.

"Shh, its okay baby. Nothing's crashing, we are just taking off," I soothed her as I saw the hint of a smile as her eyes stayed closed. I smiled down at her, kissing her hair again and then leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes…

* * *

I nuzzled in closer against his bare chest as I felt Damon shift his body lower in the seat. His arms were still wrapped tight around me as I lay still, listening to his deep breathing. I kept my eyes closed as my fingers curled more around his sides. His head was rested against mine as I pulled the blanket more around us.

The next second I felt all of Damon's muscles tense and my eyes flew open in time to see one, two and then three marines falling to the floor, the water bottles slipping from their hands and rolling away!

Damon sat up fast, unbuckling us and was on his feet the next instant as he stood in front of me.

I strained to look around him as I sat up more, still crouched down in the seat. His arms were around behind him keeping me against his back as I saw the fourth marine turn and stare at us. He had a gun to Stefan's head with his hands up. What the hell was happening?!

I saw the marine toss Kai something he caught in his hand as he slammed Stefan with the butt of his gun and then cuffed him against the wall on a metal handle as Damon shielded me behind him. My mouth fell open as the next second the rogue marine pushed all three of his comrades out the open doors, weapons and all! I buried my head against Damon's shoulder. This had to be a dream, a horrible nightmare right?

He searched Stefan and pulled out his gun from his ankle holster and grabbed his phone from his pocket and it looked like another set of handcuff keys from the top pocket. Then he pulled off his helmet and the dark haired man looked back at me, bruises all over his face as he smiled at us, aiming his gun at Damon.

Mason...oh my God. Mason was dressed as a marine?!

* * *

I felt like I was back in hell. I had just closed my eyes for a few minutes! At Stefan's assurance that everything was fine.

Mason fucking Lockwood was here!

And I watched as Kai undid each of his padlocks and cuffs before pushing them off of him with a loud clang to the floor and tossed the keys out the open door.

He looked inhuman as he stalked toward us, bloody and beaten, his mouth curling up in a smirk, blood dripping from his bruised face. He was holding up one of the chains and a pair of cuffs in his bloody hands like he was right out of a horror movie!

"Slow down the damn chopper!" I heard Mason yell. "We are not going back to your base Agent Salvatore." He uncuffed Stefan and dragged him along the wall on the other side of the interior till they were standing just beside the co pilot seat. The pilot was shaking with fear as he had brought us to a near stop as we hovered over the ocean.

"Your trips over," Mason hissed out.

Keeping Elena behind me away from the pilot but also as far away from Kai standing just a few steps from the back wall, I cringed at the gun rang out and I saw the pilot slump down on the controls!

Alarms started whining and lights were flashing on the control panel as Mason pushed Stefan toward the now dead pilot. "Get rid of him and get in the damn seat Agent!"

Stefan cast me a near panicked glance as he walked slowly over and I saw him open the front door and push the body out before closing it again. The body fell all the way down to a small splash below. Mason shoved Stefan in the seat and Kai stepped forward and slapped the cuff around my brother's wrist to the bar on the seat. Then god, he wrapped the chain around his neck, keeping his head tied to the back of the seat!

"Start heading north Agent, now!" Mason ordered pointing his gun to us too. He casually waved the keys in front of Stefan's face before tossing them out the open door behind him...

Stefan was trapped, and I saw him gulp slowly before adjusting the controls to head north.

Then Mason turned back to us. Kai had turned as well and I saw him holding up a parachute and then another one and toss them out the open door till there was only two left. He shrugged the one on as he tossed the other to Mason. What the hell were they doing?

I was still shielding Elena as I saw them buckle up their chutes and tug on all the straps. Kai walked back over toward Mason and leveled his gun at us as Mason dug out of Stefan's bag what looked like a company laptop.

Elena was still cowering behind me and so far it looked like neither of them were even interested in us. Stefan had taken control of the plane and got it on a steady path north as I saw his hands shaking on the controls. I had no idea what was happening. Was this the plan all along?

Kai met my gaze and I stared hard at him.

"You had me running before Salvatore. And now you just gave me a second chance at getting my money...We were all supposed to get on the helicopter nice and calm, getting me to my freedom. But your damn brother and his sneak attack almost ruined everything!"

I saw Mason leaning on the seat beside Stefan. "Your pass-code Agent...or we kill one of them. We'll even let you pick..." Kai ordered Stefan as Mason opened the laptop and waited, his gun pointed at me. Elena was still back behind my body and out of range to shoot but I saw Stefan already passing me a desperate look.

I nodded my head at him, not wanting to give these creeps anything they wanted, but knew whatever they wanted, Elena was worth more. It wasn't even a choice.

Stefan nodded in agreement. "I know Damon. I know." And he turned back to Mason. "PrisimAlexia, last I is a 1" my brother relented.

The laptop chimed to life and Mason was typing away and in no time I heard more dings as Kai turned his attention back to us.

"Just cleaning out the CIA Black-site budget. There are millions in untraceable accounts in there. All funneled down for your little missions. I told you I needed your brother so I could live well enough to disappear. Mason here was all I needed to hack those accounts and get everything transferred."

I swallowed thickly wondering why he was telling us all this. He wasn't going to leave us alive was he? If this was all just for money then maybe that was all they wanted. I looked outside and could see nothing but ocean for miles. What could we do?

"You just killed those agents...with their water?" I said simply. I could have asked for a bottle too. Would I be dead too then?

Kai laughed "No we didn't kill them. Simply knocked them out with a heavy dose of sleeping pills I got from your girls bag. Drowning killed them Damon, not me."

I cringed at him not even flinching at that. "How are you involved in this Kai? So you are more than just a sociopath that was in jail for murder?" I prodded him to reveal more, hoping he would be willing to let me stall things by getting him talking. He sunk down in a seat behind him. I was sure he was in a lot of pain and maybe his reflexes were not the fastest but it was a huge risk to find out.

"Oh I am much more than that Damon. But you won't be alive to find out how much." He leaned back and cocked and uncocked the gun leveled at my head. I was surprised he could still walk after the beating I gave him and was damn sure Stefan's team had not given him any painkillers.

I felt Elena grip onto my waist as I knew she had heard him. I found her arms and ran my hands along her fingers behind me, lacing her fingers in mine, trying to sooth her. My eyes widened just slightly as she passed me something behind my back. I felt around it realizing it was the empty syringe! If only I could get close enough.

Kai did seem to wanna share the plan and kept talking. "I will give you this...They contacted me through that guard Julian and they paid me handsomely to come after you, to torture you in prison. They didn't want you dead, at least not right away...but they wanted you to suffer for what you did." He raised his eyebrows at me quizzically like he didn't know why they wanted me to suffer. Hell I didn't know who _he_ was even talking about... "And they did crash our damn plane to kill your whole team here. They just weren't counting on the pilot being so quick thinking and saving so many of you. But they contacted me again and promised me more money if I could get you off the island alive."

My head hurt more from all the confusing information. "So you _do_ need me?" Things were not making sense.

Kai laughed again and stared back at me through his one good eye again. "No I said _they_ wanted you alive Pretty. That didn't mean I was going to do what they wanted... They tried to kill me too when they crashed us here! And I called a buddy of mine and found out the payments they had for me for my services had already been transferred from my accounts! They were going to screw me over too. So I thought I'd rather screw them too..."

I saw Stefan looking back even with the gun on him as he kept us in the air. They still had not said where they were going, just north. To what?

Kai stood up and sauntered closer. "Well maybe that was a bit too much information...but you won't be around to tell anyone else. I decided that when they decided to stiff me I would do the same. So I told them I would deliver you Damon. Right to the big boss and hand you over so they could, and I quote… 'finish what they started'. But I don't trust them anymore and they don't know I knew they emptied my accounts they paid me. Cheap bastards."

He paced back and forth, still keeping the gun on us. "SO I am going to drop your hot ass right down on the ground from us being up in the clouds and you get to land right where they want you...dead so they _can't_ 'finish what they started'"

My jaw fell slack at that...oh god.

He used air quotes and laughed again… "And all I have to do is call them right now and they will tell us where they are waiting..." He turned back to Mason who looked to practically be lounging in the seat beside Stefan. "Slow down and just hold us here," he ordered and Stefan slowed down right away.

My eyes were as wide as saucers and just like that he dialed the sat phone and waited, grinning at me as he spoke quietly. He knew about the mission, the people that hired us? People that we could not even get close to had contacted him and double crossed him just as they had to us?

Elena let out a strangled cry and pressed closer to me as she heard Kai's sick plan. My one hand, not clutching our only weapon curled around Elena's fingers more, squeezing her hand in mine. They were going to kill me? What the hell could we do?

"They're here? This close? The Serbians were arranging for you to hand me over here?"

"Yep," Kai said popping the 'p'. "Too bad you won't get to catch them. They would have to catch you…" he laughed again. "Get going its this way." He shouted out the coordinates and I felt the jolt of the chopper speeding up.

"So the boss was going to be there?" I pushed again. This was as close to them as we ever had been. Were they being sloppy being so accessible? I knew Stefan was listening intently too as he steered us closer and closer to his fiances killers.

Kai moved to sit back down again and I sunk down in the chair behind us as well, with Elena still sitting crouched behind me. There was no way I was letting him near her again. But somehow I needed to get close enough to him.

"No, I doubt the big boss was coming all the way here. I was just told that they would be expecting you. I just don't think they realize that their package will arrive in much more than one piece..."

"We are almost there Parker," Mason piped up. "You better be good for your word. I transferred all the cash and kept the 40 % just like we agreed.

The helicopter came to a stop about 10 minutes later hovering over another island. We were so far up I could hardly tell what was down there just from seeing it from the window. I had held her in my arms the whole time, having no idea how much time we actually had left. There were no words, nothing more I could think of to tell her. It was like we were numb and in shock at all that was happening. I didn't know how to help her anymore than she knew to help me. We just clung to each other, her body melded to mine, her skin against my bare chest as I tried to somehow come to grips with being ripped away from her again and for the last time.

Her head jerked up from where I had buried it in the hollow of her throat as I cradled her shaking and whimpering in my arms.

"Let's go Pretty. Time's up," Kai said stiffly. He seems as numb to as I felt. Everything had just been too much.

Elena cried out instantly and clung tighter to me like I knew she would. She had lost everyone in her life and now I was being forced to walk away from her too and she would watch me fall to my death.

"Stand up now!" Kai ordered and I held up my hands, trying to stay calm while keeping the syringe in my palm hidden.

Damn I needed a plan here, but I had nothing. There was nothing more I could do. I glared up at Kai as my lips brushed her throat again and my fingers untangled from hers as she fought to hold onto me. My heart was pounding as I slowly got to my feet.

"What's with the parachutes for you two?" I asked, still trying to stall him.

"Well when we confirm we have what we want from your brother he will drive us to our own rendezvous before your CIA friends track this chopper. Then we kill him and take Elena just like I said I would do. Parachutes are just a precaution now in case the people I'm leaving you with decide to try to shoot us down. But where Stefan will take us we will jump from there after we kill him. So don't worry. You will see your brother soon enough." Kai chuckled again.

I shut my eyes slowly before opening them again, glaring at Kai, with more hatred than I had ever felt. I started backing up more toward the door as I heard her whimpering against my back, her nails digging in my skin tighter. Maybe I should just take her with me...die together? My mind was racing as we got closer and closer to the empty air.

Kai stepped forward, his gun raised and I saw Mason get up too. What the hell were they going to do? I saw Stefan turn and give me a hard look and then jerk his head to the side as much as the chain around him allowed. I averted my eyes quickly so Kai didn't see me looking at Stefan. It just might work...

Mason strode forward and I quickly past the syringe back to Elena as it looked like he was going for her. I felt the wind whipping around us as we were so close to the one open door and I braced my footing. I kept my arms back to protect Elena and saw him aim his gun at my head, cocking it.

"Let go of the girl Salvatore..." he hissed at me.

I couldn't do it. Not again. I stubbornly held his angry gaze as I saw him aiming it at her next. I didn't care about me. She still had a chance even if I didn't. It wasn't up to me.

"Wait I'll do it! Just wait!" I cried out and spun around holding her in my arms as Kai backed up a bit. She wasn't letting go. I hugged her closer whispering in her ear. Kissing her cheek I tried to smile before pulling her fingers off my waist gently.

She let me push her toward Mason, her eyes wide and yet soothed by my smile as I backed away. He grabbed her around her arms and held her, pulling her back from me.

Kai steps closer with his own gun and leveled it at my chest. I raised my arms more, shifting my weight slightly.

"Say goodbye to your girl, Pretty...She'll be just fine. I'll take good care of her..." Kai licked his lips at me.

I cringed at his words and saw him raise his gun.

"Time to drop in and see the boss..."

My heart was pounding and I saw Kai's sick grin and I heard Elena struggling in Mason's arms. I wanted to shut my eyes as he cocked his gun.

The gun went off as I heard her scream…

* * *

I watched Damon and saw him lose his footing, as the chopper shifted slightly. I was fighting hard to get out of Mason's grip as I heard the bullet whiz through the air. I screamed and shut my eyes, my heart pounding so loud in my ears.

Opening my eyes a second later I saw Damon, still standing by the door of the chopper, his arms up. His bare chest was untouched...I saw blood dripping down the side of his one shoulder in the thinnest line, where it looked like a bullet grazed him.

I heard stumbling and saw Kai fall back against the seat behind him, and he started to aim his gun back at us!

Time seemed frozen before I was moving as I heard more gun shots and saw sparks on the helicopter controls beside me. Lights started flashing and I felt us falling and going into a spin out back over the cliffs at the edge of the island!

Damon dove onto Kai as he fired at him and they wrestled for the gun, the bullets shattering on the controls behind him and almost hitting Stefan!

I slammed my elbow back into Mason stomach and felt him double over as I spun around and plunged the syringe down as I screamed, feeling his hand wrenching my other wrist, the already bad one back hard as I pull the needle back out.

He yelled out as I barely realized that I stabbed the syringe right in his eye!

Mason fell back against the wall by the door, screaming in pain and I stumbled away from him. I stabbed it into his hand next and the gun fell from his grip and away out the open door as his hands went frantically to his face.

I heard Stefan calling to me above the alarms ringing as we kept spinning.

"Elena, hang on!" And I don't know what was happening but I grabbed for the nearest handle on the wall as I felt the helicopter jerk hard the opposite way it was going and Mason nearly flew from the wall and fell out the open door as he grabbed for me…

Just like that he's gone and fell down into the surf below.

I turned and saw Damon fighting Kai, the psycho slammed Damon's head hard against the wall of the helicopter and saw him look stunned as blood was left on the wall! Then Damon spun him, pushing him against the wall with the same force closer to the door, and his gun fell from his hand as Damon slammed his wrist against the door and the weapon fell down and was out the door too, falling to the ground.

Kai had blood soaking though his shirt and he lifted it up stunned at the wound as I saw the red pooling thicker around his belly. He fell to the floor by the seats and I watched him lay still on his stomach.

I had no idea how he got shot when he was aiming at Damon...everything had just happened so fast.

Damon pulled me behind him right away as he stepped closer to Kai. The blood was pooling more on the floor and spreading out from under him. I saw Damon looking around for any weapons. Mason had Stefan's and his own and Kai's too fell out the door.

He motioned me to help Stefan and I raced over to him and untangled the chain from his neck and then saw he was still cuffed to the chair. I didn't have any keys! Mason threw them out the door...

The controls were sparking more as I held onto the co pilots chair as we were still falling in a stall and Stefan kept fighting to stay in control.

I saw Damon crouched down beside Kai and I froze as I saw Damon's hands slowly went up... I peered around the seat to see my love waving me away and I looked to see Kai is aiming a gun at Damon's chest! Damn the gun from before was still under the seat!

Kai laughed and choked on blood dripping from his mouth as I heard him cock the gun. "Checkmate!" he hissed out.

I didn't even know I was moving and couldn't see anything but the shock and fear in Damon's eyes. I slammed the syringe down hard in Kai's neck as I snuck around the back of the chair and pushed the plunger. Kai started gasping, his mouth open wide as he grabbed my wrist and twisted it and I screamed as I fell down beside him.

I cried out at the excruciating pain radiating through my wrist that was likely sprained or broken for sure now as I saw Damon tried to leap over Kai toward me. Kai kicked out and Damon fell back as I saw him still holding tight to my wrist as he took the needle from his neck and with it shaking in his bloody hand he moved it up, ready to stab it in my neck as I tried frantically to pull away!

There was a billowing out from behind me and Kai was yanked back fast and hard as I saw his parachute opened and was being whipped by the wind up into the sky out the door! Damon had pulled his ripcord!

I reached for Damon as Kai still held onto my wrist as I felt us both pulled up. I couldn't grab Damon's hand as my body was slammed against the side of the door! I grabbed wildly for any handles or hand holds as Damon dove forward toward me as I was pulled out of the helicopter. I held on tight with one hand on a bar near the floor as I looked up and saw Kai screaming, kicking and fighting. As the parachute got higher and higher, his feet were ripped up from the floor and he was pulled up and into...

Oh God, I held on tight, and finally felt Damon's hand find mine. I shut my eyes as blood rained down all over us as Kai's screams stopped. Kai was shredded up in the helicopter blades and there was nothing left of him but blood splattering all over everything!

He was finally gone.

"Hold on Elena!" I heard Damon scream as I felt my grip loosening on the handle. The helicopter was still spinning and making it harder for Damon to hold onto me as he slid back and forth on the floor, bracing his one foot against the side of the door. I couldn't even grab his other hand he was reaching for me because my wrist was so weak. I felt myself slipping out of his grasp…

* * *

Fighting like hell to hang onto her, I felt her hand slipping from my grip. "No, Elena!" I yelled down at her. Her small hand was so sweaty and slippery in mine.

"Damon don't let her go. I can't get us back away from land. I can't pull out of the stall!" Stefan yelled over the noise in the cockpit. I could see the ground far below and knew she would die if she fell. "Get us over the water Stef please!" I screamed.

"I'm trying!"

Then I had a thought...and I stretched as far as I could with my other hand, my foot curled around a handle on the door and snap the other cuff on me around her tiny wrist…

A second later her grip slipped and she screamed but I held tight to the chain on my handcuffs!

Oh my God I could have kissed those blasted metal things right now as I just realized they saved my girl's life!

We spun more and I heard my brother grunting and fighting the stall but I couldn't pull her back up. I could barely stay hanging on myself.

I looked down and saw water beneath us finally and we were getting closer to it. She was too weak to reach the skid across the metal bar for me to pull her back up or brace her somehow.

"Jump with her Damon. Do it now!" Stefan called out to me. "We are crashing! GO!"

My head spun back to him as I realized what he was saying...he was cuffed to the seat… with no keys...

"No, Stefan. I just got you back!" A lump was instantly in my throat as my eyes stung with tears.

Stefan looked back at me, so sadly and like he had so much to say. I felt like I didn't get to say nearly what I needed to say to him too. I had missed him so much.

"You have her Damon. Take care of her. Love her. Live for me. Please." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Lexi's waiting for me." He nodded to me and I knew how much he wanted to be with her. My brother had more tears slide down his cheeks as he pulled hard on the controls. "I'll be okay. Just go before we all die!"

I nodded slowly, knowing he was right. After all this I needed to live, with her.

Turning back to him once more I opened my mouth but I had no idea how to say goodbye. My eyes blurred too and I saw him nod back to me and I forced a smile. Then I focused back to Elena and saw the water below us as I dove down, falling and caught my baby in my arms as we plunged into the ocean.

I shielded her as much as I could as I felt the water hit us hard from how far we've fallen and then I kicked and fought with all my strength to push us both to the surface.

Flipping my hair up out of my eyes I saw the helicopter splash into the water further away, the blades spinning and breaking off in the water as it flooded and went under, disappearing in the ocean...taking my only brother with it!

I choked in my throat as I treaded water and held her in my arms as I watched it go under, screaming Stefan's name.

Then I heard the sound of a boat and turned behind us to see the CIA logo on the side and within seconds Enzo and Ric were pulling us up and out of the water. I laid on my back on the floor of the boat, as I felt Elena curled up beside me.

There was a sniper rifle laying on the seat and I knew without Enzo we wouldn't have been lying here. Him and Stefan saved us both.

"Get us out of here," I yelled at Enzo. "We have enemies far too close." He didn't even need an explanation and floored the engine and we sped across the water.

Elena hugged me tighter. She knew. As out of it as she was as I held her to keep her from falling she was holding me so tight now and I knew she knew. There was no way he could have made it out. Could he? Not cuffed to the chair. My brother was gone. Wasn't he?

"I'm so sorry Damon," I heard her whisper against my neck.

"I know, Elena. I know..." I shut my eyes, feeling more tears.

It was over. For real this time.

In more ways than one...

* * *

A/N: I'm on pins and needles like so many of you said you were at the end of the chapter when Damon dove onto the helicopter...

Please take a minute to review. I am so eager to hear what you thought of everything. The calm before the storm, Enzo racing home to get there for his son's birth, Kol's death and what that will mean to Klaus, the conspiracy, Mason's entrance, Stefan, Elena and how she was saved and Enzo being at the right place again, the Serb's so close and what they wanted of Damon and most of all how you like Kai's death!

I'm eager to hear your thoughts. Not everything is as it seems...that is all I will say to conclude this chapter.

More ahead and we go back to the other characters and the aftermath of everything and where to go from here...

I'm so honored to share this story with you. Love you all.

Bonnie


	26. Please Don't Hide From Me, Baby

A/N: Here is another update for you. I had time to write this weekend and finished it in 2 days! That almost never happens.

I think only 1 or 2 more chapters before the sequel.

I am in awe of over 930 reviews already! And more follows and favorites too. I would love to get to 1000 at the end of this story. You guys have been phenomenal and I am so glad you are enjoying this alternate world I created for our favorite couple.

Enjoy a much more peaceful chapter after so much high octane action...I hope you love it and it answers more unanswered questions you have had. Can't reveal everything yet but slowly things will tie more together...

* * *

I felt her forehead resting on mine, her body curled up as close as she could be, as the boat jumped up and down, racing through the water. I knew we needed to get away from that island as fast as possible with Kai saying that the Serbians were right there for him to deliver me to them.

None of us were in any shape to confront whoever might be so close. Enzo had not even questioned me and had sped away instantly at my order. He didn't even work for me but we trusted each other and I knew he would do anything for me, as I would for him.

My hand went up and tunneled through the soaking wet strands of my baby's hair as I turned us more on our sides facing each other. Enzo had helped us up from the floor of the boat as gently as possible, and I was careful to not pull on her wrist attached to mine.

I still could not get over that the cuffs that had stubbornly reminded me of being a prisoner were the very thing that saved Elena's life. And I was just fine being attached to her in any way and was in no hurry to get them off. No one on the boat had any keys, I'd asked, so I was determined to forget about them.

We now lay curled up together on the cushion of the seating area near the bow and Elena had the blanket pulled up over both of us blocking out the wind from our half naked bodies.

It was Elena that I was worried about. Her wrists had already been weak before Kai dragged her to escape the island and then too they had been cut up and bleeding from her hanging out of the helicopter. I did everything I could to accommodate her comfort, as awkward as any position was for me now so it didn't injure her bandaged wrist more.

Besides the metal cuffs, the thing I hated more was still being dressed in the damn prison orange. I had shed that persona when Ric gave me the change of clothes earlier before Kai stole them to pretend to be me to get close to Elena in the cave. I hadn't worn jeans for over a month and had been so grateful for Ric's generosity when he didn't even know me well at all yet.

Everything about being in the prison, the guards, the chains, the beatings and taunting I wanted to forget...everything except the woman laying against me right now.

I nuzzled my nose in her hair, breathing in her scent and closed my eyes. She felt perfect in my arms.

Right where she belonged.

Elena had cuddled closer and I heard a moan slip from her lips. She sounded content and safe and that was all that I wanted for her in the whole world.

Another shiver raced through her and I rubbed her arm back and forth with my free one to warm her more. I was worried she was going to get sick. She had been barely dressed for hours already and it had taken me so long before Kai's last attack to calm the trembles from her body by warming her with my own.

She had been wearing nothing but the navy button down that Ric gave us the day before and once Kai had ripped it apart, I offered her my thin white tank top, leaving me bare with the jumpsuit still tied around my waist. If I was honest with myself I had been shivering too and welcomed her body pressed to mine to warm us both.

The sky was still dark and cloudy for it likely being mid day but at least it had stopped raining. At first I had loved us dancing in the rain the night we made love for the first time. Her head thrown back, the water dripping down her neck and in trails down her body was mesmerizing. She spun out from my embrace only to curl back in under my arm, and lock her eyes with me as I lifted her in my arms to touch the sky.

That was how I wanted to remember the rain…

But now...seeing the darkness, the thick clouds, feeling the wind on my face, all I could see was her screaming and kicking...fighting Kai as he lay on top of her as he fucking carved his name in her skin.

It was raining then, the drops from the sky masking my own tears that I had been holding back with such deep resolve to be strong for her, as I watched her crying for me as he butchered her.

I had fought with everything in me to get to her and when I couldn't I held her gaze knowing she needed me to be there for her, even if it was only in that one tiny way.

My heart ached remembering the expression on her face, as she stumbled back toward me; the rain and blood dripping down her nearly naked body.

Rain did not mean love and dancing anymore as much as I wanted to cling to that memory and live there with her.

No, rain meant painful cries and tears and trails of crimson down her bare thighs.

Rain meant sadness and loss at the way she looked at me, thinking I wouldn't love her after seeing what Kai did to her.

Rain also meant the first and last time I hugged my brother after so long and I just could not even bring myself to dwell on anything about him.

I bit my bottom lip and fought back tears wanting to pool in my eyes. I had been trying to focus on her and her needs right then as I wrapped my arms around her the best I could, pulling the blanket tight around both of us. I needed to focus on something more powerful, more meaningful than the emptiness I felt in my heart at seeing that helicopter crash, knowing my brother was trapped inside.

If I let myself think of Stefan I knew I would be in no shape to be there for her and she needed me, SO fucking much right now after everything she had been through. I couldn't just drown in my own despair. I needed to be strong for her as long as I could.

Elena came first. That wasn't even a question.

But I realized that in thinking of something as simple as warming her body with mine, my mind wandered to the rain and then to her scars and her own loss and I found myself drowning anyway...just in a different ocean of pain.

She buried her face in the crook of my neck, her lips against my skin as she clung to me, her fingers tight around my waist. I shifted closer, my whole body flush with hers, every curve of her softness aligned with the hard planes of my muscles, shielding her from the rain, the wind, the splashes of water that leapt up over the bow and settled on our heads as I bent to press a kiss to her hair.

We didn't speak.

After she held me, saying how sorry she was about Stefan, there were no words. Maybe nothing either of us could say in trying to offer comfort would make any sort of difference. Words had totally escaped me with all we had been through. I had no idea how to tell her how deeply sorry I was for everything.

So I figured giving her the rest of me; my arms around her, my lips on her head, and my body soothing and warming her was all I could do.

We laid there, as the boat rose and fell, speeding a straight path to the aircraft carrier. Away from the island where the men that wanted to kidnap me had been waiting, and away from Stefan...

My God, Stefan...My chin trembled as I kissed her again, my fingers tangled in her wet hair. She was my strength now too and I had no idea if she knew how much her being in my arms was helping me as I felt like I wanted to fall apart inside.

Those final moments with Stefan went by in the blink of an eye and I didn't even have a way to hug him once more. I could barely think straight enough to say anything, knowing it was possibly the last things I said to him. I couldn't even remember if I told him I loved him.

Sniffling, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't. I wouldn't give up on my brother till I saw a body. The whole month that his fiance and I had been held in Serbia he had not given up on us.

I opened my eyes and even though my body felt like it had been through a blender, my heart was full of resolve that this was not the end for us. He didn't write us off; his bride-to-be and his only brother, and there was no way in hell I was doing that to him either.

But I knew how slim that chance of him surviving was. The helicopter went under so fast and flooded. There was no way without keys that he could have gotten out of the cuffs that quickly.

Tilting my head down I swallowed a lump in my throat, trying to ignore the bruises on her beautiful face. Thinking about Stefan felt like agony, but seeing my precious Elena tore me apart too.

She was so broken.

All I wanted was to heal her, all of her body, soul and spirit.

Everything in her was broken. She jumped at the slightest sound, clung tighter to my arms as Enzo revved the engine higher and cringed at almost any voice.

God, how could I ever make her feel safe again?

Her brown eyes were tightly closed and even in sleep I felt her nails digging into my skin. I had moved my arm just to get a kink from my neck before and her eyes had flown open, as she reached for me and wasn't calm till my arms were wrapped tight around her again.

The shirt Stefan had offered her, the one I had brought back with me from where we were held that month was draped on my girl's shoulders, trying to cover her physically when I knew she had barely blinked at it being open in front of Kai or even Mason later on the helicopter. She was acting like it didn't matter how they saw her; like she had already been raped and exposed and there was nothing left to hide, protect or treasure.

I smoothed her wet hair from her cheek as I gazed down in her tortured chocolate eyes. I could see the pain written all over her face and felt her body stiffen at another jump the boat made, landing hard back down in the water.

"Shh, I'm right here Beauty. You are okay. It's over. He's dead and you are going to be okay."

I didn't know how many times in had bent to whisper those words in her ear as we raced across the water. It had been my mantra for the first 10 minutes straight until it didn't seem to be helping at all and I focused more on holding her closer and keeping her warm; hiding her from anything outside of us.

God, she had been so strong in the helicopter and despite it spinning and crashing which I knew was already such a fear of hers, she had saved my life as Kai was pointing the gun he found under the seat at my chest.

I had thought he was out of plays, out of weapons and surprises against us. But no...he had one more fucking trick up his sleeve, falling beside the seat that the gun had flew under when we had fought in the helicopter before.

Elena though stopped him and stabbed him with the empty syringe and I watched him, gasping for air as she forced the air bubble in his vein. Everything had happened so fast that I had hardly moved as he spun her down and nearly got the syringe to her own throat!

My training kicked in despite the emotion of everything around me; the fear, her cries, my brother fighting the stall as we spun. I grabbed for Kai's ripcord and relished the pure terror in his eyes in the split second that he registered what I had done...

Watching his eyes flood with horror as he was ripped up away from us, kicking and screaming, I knew I had finally beaten the bastard. He knew it too and I gave him one last devil's smirk as his body was yanked up and out the door.

If had not been for her screams I don't know when I would have seen that Kai was trying one last fucking attempt to win...by taking her with him!

I jumped for her and struggled as we both pulled her hand out from his before his body was pulled up higher and higher before being torn apart by the blades of the helicopter. His scream was so ear piercing and then stopped so abruptly. It rained blood all down my bare skin a second later and I knew it was over. I cringed slightly as pieces of flesh I could see fell down out of the sky too as food for the sharks and fishes.

About fucking time.

Kai _finally_ got what he deserved...and knowing he was nothing but fish food gave me great pleasure after the hell he had put us all through.

He had been ripped to pieces above us, but was it too late? After he had hurt her so much?

Curling her body closer to me, and letting out a breath that she was finally not shivering again, I prayed that I could undo what he had done to her. That I could love her through it somehow. I mumbled a prayer right then, that she had not gotten torn apart so much like he had in the blades, that she could not be made whole again.

Her breath was growing deeper as I felt her little exhales against my neck and I saw Enzo walking toward us. He sat down and leaned back against the railing as I watched him rub the bridge of his nose and close his eyes. His dark hair was matted with sweat and dirt too it looked like. He looked exhausted and yet was supposed to be going home to see his son being born and enjoy being a dad.

I sat up more against the side of the bench, still holding her tight against me. Her breath stayed slow and even as I shifted my arms to keep them from getting numb. "Enz?" I whispered, seeing Ric piloting the boat standing straight and focused at the wheel. He looked tired too but not nearly as much as I saw in my friends expression right now.

My bestie turned to me and gave me a half smile. He too was lucky to be alive and if I hadn't figured out that he had been given the serum I would have another friend I would have to tell of another tragedy.

I bent my head and rested a hand on his shoulder as his hands pulled on his hair. "She won't care about anything other than you being alive. You know that right? Bon loves you and won't hold anything you miss against you, as long as you come home to her. Believe me." My voice was firm as I nodded to him.

"Yeah, I know you're right," he agreed. "She said over and over that she was so glad I was okay. She doesn't even know how close I came to not coming home." Enzo shifted in his seat and stared at me. "But you...I just can't let you out of my sight can I, D?" His hard stare slowly turned into a smirk and I smiled back at him, both of us knowing how intense things had been.

"I thought it was over," I mumbled back and felt her shifting against my shoulder as Elena's head sunk down lower to my chest and her hand went higher around my side, to clutch more at the skin of my back. "I really did. I had no idea Mason snuck on board the chopper dressed as a damn marine."

Enzo leaned back in the seat. "You have no idea how I felt as I saw the helicopter hovering there as Ric and I were on the way across the ocean, with our escorts," He nodded at the two men at he back of the boat. "Seeing the marines falling from the sky D...Damn I felt ice in my veins, knowing you and Elena were up there. We chased after you guys right away and could barely keep up. I was glad that I had a decent shot from the boat at the angle we had."

"Thank God you did." I nodded at him, relief in my tone. "I couldn't believe it when I saw your red sniper light on the wall of the chopper Enz. Stefan saw it first and then I knew I needed to just do what I could to get Elena and me the hell out of your way. Kai was going to shoot me and thank fuck you shot first!"

"Stefan was up there? Shit, what happened to him? You didn't say anything. Did he not jump with you?" Enzo hit me with a barrage of questions, his brown eyes wide. "I thought it was just you two?"

"No," I confirmed sadly. "He was up there and interrogating Kai as the marines fell and they..." I swallowed another lump in my throat. "Stefan...he was...handcuffed to the damn pilot seat. And they threw the keys out the door to fucking tease him. The look on his face when he saw those keys go out the door...it was like he knew he was going to die." I hung my head, avoiding his eyes. "Damn it Enz, I felt so damn helpless."

I felt my throat tight as I tried to swallow again, my eyes narrowing slightly, hating even thinking about it. "You need to send someone back if there is any chance he made it. But I needed to get Elena safe because Kai said there was a team of the Serbian's there on that island that he was going to deliver me too. Just before you shot him from the boat, he was going to shoot me and let me fall my death on that island."

I shook my head, trying to wrap my mind around everything. "It's a long story Enz. But Stefan could still be alive and in danger from the same damn people who killed Lex."

My buddy's eyes widened still more at that and I nodded slowly to him before he leapt up and used the radio to contact the aircraft carrier. I kissed Elena on the head again as I felt her moving around more but she thankfully stayed sleeping.

Enzo was talking fast in the boat radio to who I could think must be Elijah, the Director for M1 6. If there was any hope Stefan could be alive, someone had to get there soon. I would have stayed and dove in to look for him myself if I hadn't been handcuffed to Elena, but I needed her far away from anything else that happened.

The way she was clinging to me I doubted she would even let me out of sight. And if the Serbians were there, I was not putting Elena at any more risk. She needed to be safe and sound on the aircraft carrier and I had to trust someone else to go back for Stefan.

He sat back down beside me. "Stefan had thought of everything Damon. He had come unarmed and even revealed the first snipers to make Kai think he had outsmarted him. He didn't think Kai would kill the unarmed marines though. That was a risk they all knew they took when they stepped off that boat. Even the snipers were told not to fire on Kai unless they had a clear shot and they agreed to the risk of coming down to the beach for him to take them hostage too. Stefan and I had no idea he would kill everyone. He could have traded them for his escape and he just shot them all."

I nodded slowly listening to his explanation having no idea what they had all planned.

"Kai thought he had won and had no idea I was setting up to take them out when we planned. Stefan wanted him to think he had beaten him." He squeezed his temples again with his fingers as he continued. I knew headaches were part of the side effects of the serum after.

"The only thing that went wrong was the con shooting from the forest and Kai took that few minutes to get away and chase after Elena. Once he had her, I could see from where I was up in the tree that it was all over. I could have shot him as he ran but I was being shot at too from the con hidden in the trees. And then I saw you fighting Julian and I didn't think, but just shot him to save you too. Stefan had given both teams strict instructions to not dare shoot anyone that risked hurting your girl Damon. As much he hated it, he called the pilot to get him to land knowing Kai was threatening to kill her."

Wow, I knew Stefan had fought to get us out of there and keep Elena safe but I didn't realize just how much he risked to keep her safe for me. It left a stab in my gut that I hadn't save his fiance when he fought so hard for mine.

* * *

Enzo and I just sat back and were quiet as we saw the boat nearing the massive aircraft carrier. The sheer size of the structure was incredible and that Stefan had commandeered this kind of manpower to save us made me so proud to be his brother. We were escorted up by the marines that were standing guard at the back of our boat.

I hated waking Elena and wished I had the strength to carry her but that was just not possible now. I was limping myself from the wound in my leg and it hurt to put much pressure on it. Elena was startled by all the loud sounds and woke anyways only to cling to me tightly again.

"Baby can I? Do you want to?" I stuttered at not knowing how she might react to me touching her more intimately. But her shirt was still unbuttoned and right now she had the blanket open and didn't seem to even be aware of her state of undress.

She looked down and then back up in my eyes. "Huh?" She looked down and her eyes widened as she clutched the blanket around her again. "I uh, yeah Damon please help. I didn't even... I already feel so empty that I barely know what is going on."

I smiled sadly hurting more for her as I parted the blanket discretely and helped her button the shirt up as gently as I could.

"It's okay. I just thought after what already happened that you wouldn't want anyone looking at you at all. Not even me."

She opened her mouth to reply as I kept rambling. "I'm totally fine whatever you need baby. I want you to feel safe. So whatever I can do to make you feel safe just tell me...okay?"

She nodded again, her brown eyes wide and watery and I pulled her back in my arms as she reached for me. Lifting my arm over her shoulder I pulled her closer, tucking the blanket all around her as we made our way onto the massive floating army base.

An officer met us on deck and led us to the infirmary. He had offered stretchers or wheelchairs but I shook my head after she said she was fine walking and we made our way up past the tarmac and more helicopters and planes. It was awkward to walk with our opposite hands cuffed but I hoped it wasn't far. I hobbled along and was grateful that she let me lean on her too.

We were met in an inner hallway by Captain Fell who introduced himself and told us that a boat and chopper had been dispatched to the island where we crashed right away to begin the search for Special Agent Salvatore. They had divers along as well and would let us know as soon as they knew anything. I nodded my thanks before he turned and walked away.

Enzo and Ric followed behind us till we were led to a room, told to wait for the nurse and that the doctor on board would be with us as soon as he was done with his other patients. Several marines had been injured in the attack and had been rushed back here for medical care. I nodded, understanding and thanked him before he left.

Ric gave us a quick hug and said someone was already waiting on the flight deck to take him to the hospital where Caroline was in Portugal We both nodded to him and said our own thanks for everything.

I watched as Ric and Enzo hugged and I was so glad that my buddy had him as a support out there. I had trusted Ric to take care of my best friend when I couldn't and he had not let me down. Alaric had no military training at all and was simply a pilot, but he too had saved so many lives.

He had taken care of Elena, saving us both by letting us in the cockpit days ago and also gotten Elena safely away from the cons on the beach too. I owed him so much and hoped I could repay him someday.

"Are you heading back to the States soon too Ric?" I asked. He shook his head and said that Jenna and their son had already boarded a plane and would be brought to the hospital in Lisbon right from the airport by more CIA officers.

"I know Care wants to be there for the Klaus, and so I when I talked to Jenna she decided to fly here with Ty. He is only 2 and from what I heard, was already cranky on the flight. But this way we can be here for her too. I heard that Kol, Klaus' brother was found dead and I'm not sure with Nic in surgery how he will take that when he wakes up. Caroline wanted to be there when they told him and had promised Klaus she wasn't leaving."

I nodded to him, happy he would be reunited with his family so soon. I owed Klaus so much too. He was lying in the operating room because he went to try to save Elena from Kai when I couldn't. I was in awe of how many people had been there for us and we had been there for them too. Like a big family...something Elena needed so desperately after all she had lost.

We smiled and I hugged him once more as he said he was praying that we would find Stefan yet and to not give up.

Miracles happen.

I knew he was right. I was standing in front of a miracle right now. The very fact that the woman I loved and my best friend were alive and safe was totally that.

I just prayed God had just one more miracle left for my brother.

Enzo turned to me, smiling sadly at seeing the emotions warring across my face. He knew me so well and what I must be feeling. He gave me one more small smile and pulled me into a hug. "I'll see you soon Damon. Just breath. Love on her buddy and just breath. You need to see how far you have come and hold onto hope for the rest."

He was right and I needed to just breath. I clapped him on the back before I pulled back. "Be safe too buddy." He was already nodding, his brown eyes full of worry and I knew where his heart was right now too. "She'll be fine. Bon and your son. Just tell us as soon as he's born and send pictures!"

He nodded his agreement, his eyes reflecting more sadness in his forced smile. "I'm so sorry about everything you guys have been through and Stefan...god, D...I can't even imagine..." he trailed off.

I tried to smile once more and felt more emotion as I struggled to even know what to say. Elena must have seen me scrambling to respond and moved forward to my best friend and curled her arms around him as he hugged her back, the blanket still around her as she pulled him closer.

She rested her head on his shoulder as I saw more sadness flash across her features. "Thank you for everything Enzo. Right back to holding me in the hospital the night Damon was burned. I was a wreck and you helped me through that. He needed you so much in that prison and you were there for both of us. I didn't even realize then how much I already loved him then and now I know how much you cared too." I saw Enzo look choked up at that and run his hand down her hair as he hugged her.

There were tears at Elena's lashes as I stood back, still keeping my hand close enough to not tug on the cuffs more. "You have been there through everything with us and you have no idea how much you looking after him and me has meant," Elena mumbled into my best friends chest.

Enzo nodded solemnly back at her and I could see his eyes glassy. "I'm sorry I couldn't have done more," he replied and I saw him looking at her bandaged scars. He sniffled and we all just stood there at the doorway before he cleared his throat and smiled weakly.

"I'm so glad he has you Elena. Damon has needed love in his life for so long. Don't ever let that go. Don't let what that monster did to you destroy you. Trust Damon to help you through it. I've known him so long already and he would never let me down. He won't leave you or ever hurt you," Enzo assured her, making me so proud.

My girl nodded and turned to smile at me, leaning her head on my arm. "I won't and I will. He is everything to me too Enzo."

Wow, I could see my buddy was trying so hard to hold back tears. We had all been through so much together. Enzo has saved Elena from Kai and god knows what could have happened to her on the plane already when he was literally shot and would have died to protect us. He saved me too on the beach and in the helicopter or I would have been forced to jump and fall to my death and Elena would have been in Kai's hands now.

The nurse arrived, a middle aged brunette woman with short hair and a tired smile, her white coat swishing against her legs. I returned her silent greeting and she stayed back as she must have seen the emotion in our faces with our hugs goodbye. She was quiet and just stood near the wall patiently as Enzo said his goodbye.

I rubbed my arm more over Elena's, the cuffs on us clinking together as I kissed the side of her head. We were safe and she was going to be okay. I needed to believe that.

Enzo bent his head down to my girl once more, tilting his head toward me. "Keep him out of trouble at least for awhile, for me, K Elena? I can't worry about you guys and Bon and the baby too. I need to focus on them."

Enzo smiled at her and she told him she would and I felt her press her lips to my bare arm, squeezing my hand. Then he nodded to the nurse as he passed and left us in the hallway as he walked away down the hall and out the door and to his own family waiting for him.

The nurse smiled, shook my hand and introduced herself as Carol as Elena shook her hand as well.

I let the nurse by, before leading Elena in with me and walked us into the bright white sterile clinic type room. There were two single beds with a small table between them, medical equipment and shelves and supplies all over the room. A door that I assumed led to a bathroom was on the far wall as we made our way across the bright white floor.

My fingers were entwined with Elena's, the cuffs still keeping us together, as she pulled me gently to sit beside her on the one bed. We sat quietly as the nurse, flicked on a bright overhead light, hooked up I.V.'s for both of us telling us she was giving us more vitamins and painkillers as well as antibiotics too keep any infection we might have gotten from the island handled.

She eyed our linked wrists and while writing on our charts one by one said we could wait to change into the gowns once the we were unlocked. There was also clean clothes if we preferred on the shelves in the bathroom as well.

We were both quickly checked out, given physicals as privately as possible at my request while still being handcuffed together. I held the blanket up and turned away as Elena was examined. Carol had our gun shot wounds rebandaged as well as my stab wound on my leg and the cuts on Elena's stomach.

The sweet woman was quiet as I saw her barely react to the harsh jagged looking letters on my Beauty's belly. She had likely seen so much worse in her line of work but I was glad that she didn't gasp or recoil at all.

Elena was already so self conscious and had averted her eyes the whole time the cuts were visible. She squeezed my hand and had her head turned in against my shoulder as I whispered more promises to try to sooth her fears as we both saw how horrific the cuts were again.

Elena's bruises around her neck were next to be checked out from Kai choking her and the nurse said they were not too concerning as hadn't held her long and not even that hard as she had struggled. My girls wrist was indeed sprained and the nurse said the doctor would splint it for her when he came to check on them soon. For now she handed us an ice pack to put on it for 20 to 30 minutes and the doctor would see us before it would need to be iced again.

I was sure Elena knew all this but she seemed so exhausted that she was a great patient as a doctor herself and nodded smiling at all the instructions Carol rattled off.

The nurse checked out my bruises from the numerous times I had been strangled too and said she would keep and eye on it and let the doctor know. She bandaged up the cuts on my face and the shallow ones on my arms and asked various questions before smiling satisfied at our answers and offered us her well wishes and that she would check on us later.

We were to wait for the doctor now that she had determined by her examinations that nothing with either of us was life threatening as far as tests had been so far and drew some blood from each of us too. She had said I should get a CT and X-rays yet to make sure I had no internal bleeding from the numerous punches to my stomach. She wanted to X ray Elena's wrist yet too to make sure there was no more damage to any of the bones.

For now through we should just relax and wait for the doctor. The only one on board was still in surgery, operating on an injured soldier but would be here as soon as he could.

Offering her my thanks she told us that with everything we had been through we were really lucky. Many injuries could have been much worse. We were both also mildly dehydrated and malnourished but that was nothing the fluids in the I.V. couldn't help till we were going to try some food slowly in our weakened systems by possibly tomorrow or sooner.

We were left alone again but not for long. Elena was quiet as I helped get her comfortable on the bed and sat beside her as she leaned back and closed her eyes. It wasn't even half an hour and someone came in with a key to the cuffs and I saw her cringing more as her wrist was released. I pulled my I.V. bag closer to her side of the bed and stayed right by her side. There was no way I was going to lay in a different bed than her, even if I had the option to, unless she wanted me to.

She groaned again but bit her lip, turning away from me. Were the painkillers not working? What did she need? "Elena, you don't have to do that," I chided her gently.

She looked up at me sitting beside her with a curious expression. "Do what?" I saw her realize I was mimicking her as she had said the same thing to me back on the plane after I had been beaten.

"You know what." I lowered my eyebrows at her. "Thinking you need to be strong in front of me. If it hurts baby, tell me and we will get you more help."

She smoothed my hair from my eyes and smiled at me. "I'm trying to ignore any pain Damon. I just hate seeing the guilt in your eyes. I know it kills you even to look at me right now. Every scar on me, every bruise and every time I cry out, I know its tearing you apart inside. I can see it all over your face."

I was already shaking my head at her as she frowned at me in disbelief. "I will never stop looking at you baby. Yes it hurts me to see you like this. How could it not? My heart aches to see what he did to you when I couldn't stop him." I ran the back of my hand over her bruised cheek. "I hate that he made you suffer just to get to me. I wish I had magic healing abilities and could just take it all away baby. I would do anything to take your pain right now."

Raising a brow in thought I mused more. "Hell I wish I could make you forget everything too and only remember the good parts of being on the island with me. I would jump at the chance to compel all the horrible memories away."

She was quiet at that and looked deep in thought. I took that moment to slip to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later with a bowl of warm water and a soft white cloth. I pulled out soft cotton black and gray striped pajama pants and clean black underwear to change into, to rid myself of the prison orange finally. With the I.V. in I couldn't even put on a shirt and really didn't want to wear the flimsy hospital gown so I didn't even look for a shirt.

In that short time, my girl had managed to curl herself up almost into a fetal ball in the bed, the blanket tight around her. Even though she had nodded she was fine with me quickly going to the bathroom, those few minutes had already scared her as she said two men had walked by the closed door and made her nearly jump out of her skin.

I had heard her cry out as I was still changing and had never pulled clothes on faster as I flung the door back open and raced back to her, pulling my I.V. stand with me. She was shaking, curled into herself pointing to the door. I moved toward it and saw it had a lock and flicked it on, hoping that might help even a little before I retrieved the bowl of water and cloth from the counter to bring it to the bed.

I sat down and opened my arms to her and held her tight till I felt her body relax and she looked up at me with such a meek and sad expression. I knew the doctor would know more but I was almost sure she was suffering from PTSD. She had been through hell and came out the other side and now seemed a shell of her strong and confident self that I grew to love. This Elena was unhinged and jumped at everything and thought anything was a threat.

Kai had ripped her apart, mentally and physically and I now I was scrambling to help keep all her pieces together and bring her back to feeling safe again.

I motioned for her to lay back down on the bed if she wanted to and placed the bowl on the side table.

"I want to clean you up baby, if you want me too. You can wash yourself if you want. I can even go in another room for you to change. Anything you need."

She smiled softly at that and nodded almost eagerly for me to help her. So I lifted the blanket out from under her making sure it still covered her as high as she wanted as she settled against the pillows.

I was feeling better already, feeling the meds helping all my aches and pains. Even my wounds and ribs didn't feel too bad anymore or my throat. It was time to focus on her. She still looked like she was in so much pain, her fears still overwhelming her senses.

"Just relax Beauty. Close your eyes if you want. I'm right here. The doors are locked. I can help you relax and get all this dried blood off you. But only if you want me to touch you. Everything is your choice."

Elena cupped my face in her hands and I saw her cringe again at the movement. This time it was the I.V. wires tugging on her needle as she kept the ice to her wrist. She nodded to me, leaning her forehead on mine. "I do. I do want Kai's blood off me Damon. I'm not scared of you touching me. I feel like I can still feel him touching me. So yes, please help me forget and wash away the blood, please."

She looked near tears again and I wished I knew what else to do. How could I help her forget?

Lifting up the pillows more under her head I pulled one out to tuck under her knees too and helped her lay down and then sat down a fair distance from her. But her hands pulled me closer like I was her security blanket and at her encouragement I laid down too.

I would be whatever she needed as long as she needed...

* * *

The room was warm and even with Damon close to me I was glad I wasn't shivering anymore. I pulled the blanket higher almost to my neck covering me as Damon wiped the cloth tenderly over my face, cleaning off the mud and blood splatters streaking my skin. My body was pressed gently to his, at his side as I watched him breath in and out slowly.

It had been a non stop adrenaline ride the last few hours and I was glad to see him relaxing finally. He had been on such high alert to any and all danger the whole time on the island. I wondered if even when he was laying with me, he was really sleeping or still aware of sounds and voices then during the nights.

I tried to relax now too as I saw his head come up, his eyes seeking mine. I felt his fingers brush across the buttons on the shirt I was wearing. "Can I? Do you want me to? Or you?..." he trailed off and I realized he was asking for permission to help me change and so he could wash more than my face and neck.

Damon was scared that I didn't want him touching me? I think I needed his touch more than ever now. Not sexually but I desperately wanted to feel like I was still beautiful. That all his promises that nothing had changed between us in that way were true, when it felt everything else had changed in some way or another.

He had distracted me from my fears before with his touch and kisses. Our first kiss was when we were crashing in the plane. He knew it would help me then and I knew him being close to me now would help too.

I nodded slowly and helped him unbutton the shirt, shrugging it more off me and laid back. I trembled at the feel of his fingers as he pulled the fabric from my skin and brushed the soft cloth along my neck and down my collarbone. His light touches felt so soothing, so right, to erase the roughness Kai had treated me with.

My eyes opened just slightly and I took in his drawn and sad expression as he wiped the cloth over my throat. I knew I had huge hand prints on my skin from when Kai was strangling me and I saw the hurt in his eyes as he tried to wipe them away to no avail.

Lifting my hand, I cupped his cheek again, smiling encouragingly that I was okay. He smiled stiffly back and didn't say anything as he continued to brush the cloth over my damaged skin. There was so much pain in his eyes that I felt my own heart tug at seeing his despair.

Sirens blared through the silence around us and there was calling on the intercom, but so far no one had even walked past the door since he had laid me down and locked it. The only light now from the small room was from the window revealing the cloudy and dark afternoon sky.

I showed him how unhook the tubing on the I.V. just to slip the shirt past it so he could take it off and then reattach it without removing the needle in my hand. I felt colder right away with the shirt off but Damon pulled the blanket up more already noticing my discomfort and left to come back with the water in bowl warmer again before continuing.

He wiped the cloth around the strap of my bra and underneath it before dipping the cloth back in the water to ring it out again and resume his ministrations. He washed my shoulder in slow, gentle circles careful to avoid the bandaged bullet wound just a few inches lower. He skipped over the wound and I saw him bite the inside of his cheek.

I could practically hear the self loathing in his head.

This was the beautiful man that had stood punching the rock wall till his knuckles had bled, when we were covered in mud after he had seen Fredrick's hand print on my shoulder. Only on my shoulder…

The damage now was all over my body and SO much worse than it had been then, so I could not imagine his reactions to seeing more.

I debated stopping him and just washing myself off to spare him more agony. I wished I could shower even but with the various bandages on me, this make-shift sponge bath was the better option.

His beautiful blue eyes found mine and I saw so much trepidation on his face, like he was choosing his words so carefully right now. "Elena. I can... kiss you. On your skin, only if it would help. Your choice. I know you have said before how much you relax when I kiss you." He was stumbling on his words and I loved how tenderly he was thinking of my feelings.

I smiled and felt more tears at my lashes as I looked at his precious and timid eyes gazing back on me. "Please Damon. Kiss me. I don't want my skin to feel Kai's violent hands. I want to feel your soft kisses." And I knew I did. I wasn't scared of him in that way. His kisses soothed parts of me that I didn't even know anyone could.

He smiled back at me and slowly his lips fell lighter than a caress to the skin he had cleaned all along my neck and bare shoulder. I felt calmer, more peaceful despite all the hell we had survived at the warmth of his mouth on my skin. He kissed around the bruises on my neck and scratches on my shoulder, before pressing kisses around the bandage of my gun shot wound. Then he washed and kissed all along my other shoulder too, making sure no blood was left on me.

My eyelids fluttered closed and I lifted my head, exposing my neck more as he kissed his way up my jaw and across the swollen damaged skin of my bruised cheek. He was making me feel beautiful and safe and warm and protected...in such a simple way.

Wetness was pressed between his cheek and mine and realized I felt a tear slip from his eye. He was holding back tears just like I was. I felt like if I started to let go then I could cry for hours with what I lost and how so much had changed. I didn't want to let it in...not yet.

The cloth wiped away more blood and mud as his kisses followed close behind, warming the chilled and wet skin instantly with his touch. I was at least in these moments allowed a reprieve of how broken I felt. I melted into that feeling, that peace and allowed him to draw it out of me more.

Damon trailed kisses back up the other side of my neck before descending his lips down onto mine in lightest kiss I had ever felt in my young life.

My fingers sunk into his soft silky strands of ebony as I nuzzled my forehead against his. "Damon," I whispered fighting the tears but grateful that something was finally helping. I couldn't feel the fear as strong and it was...all because of him.

My eyes opened, needing to see him. Thanking him with the look in my eyes as I wiped the tears from my face. I was not ready to let it in. Right now I just wanted to feel loved.

I was met with such dark pools of blue, transfixed on me as his lips curled up in a soft and gentle smile. "I know baby. I know," he murmured softly. "I'm trying. I just want you to relax. If anything I do isn't what you want just say so. Please."

I nodded, I awe of his empathy right now. I didn't want him to think I was scared of him at all.

He pulled back, not even deepening the kiss but just using the same light caresses that he had peppered all over my skin.

Damon wiped the cloth more down my arm, catching some dried blood in the weave and wiping it away. He careful kissed around my bandaged wrist avoiding where he must have known it was so tender. I continued to hold the ice pack to ease the swelling and gripped it tighter feeling it almost slip from my fingers before he lifted it out of my hand to place it on the table.

He gently helped me to sit up, turning me so my back was to him as I felt the cloth trail along my spine from my waist to my neck. He wiped the warm water along the back of my shoulders, kissing the skin tenderly as his lips past it. The cloth went all over my back, just barely under my bra and then to my sides. His fingers did or his lips did not touch me there.

The cloth made smooth and wide circles all along my back up and down more as he dampened every inch of skin. He wasn't massaging but I already felt some of the tension leaving my tired and overexerted muscles, just from the warmth of the cloth.

Someone walked past the room again and I nearly leapt in the air again as I pulled the blanket up fast to protect me. It wasn't even cause I didn't want anyone to see me in just my underwear. It was because I didn't even trust anyone else here except Damon. Ric and Enzo had left and I knew Caroline wasn't here either. So the only person I wanted near me at all was Damon.

And damn it even with the door locked I still jumped. I hated how scared I was of everything. It was like once we were finally safe, everything inside me just collapsed in a tangled heap and I didn't even know how to function now.

He stood almost as fast as I jumped and spun around to be faced with an empty hallway beyond the locked door. The person had already past by and I sunk back down into the mattress.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, embarrassed as he turned back to me.

Damon put a finger to my lips and shook his head. "Don't be. You are allowed to feel however you want baby. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for." His words reminded me of him saying that to me back on the plane too and even in the prison.

He sat back down and dropped his forehead to mine as I felt his fingers curl around my own on the mattress as he lifted my hand to his lips. His sad smile showed me how much this was all affecting me too. How could anything be normal again if I jumped at strangers just walking past the door?

His lips ran over each of my knuckles as warm ocean blue found worried brown. "Just promise me you will tell me what you are feeling." He curled a strand of my hair around his finger. "Don't hide from me...okay?"

I nodded and leaned my head back down and closed my eyes, pushing my thumb and forefinger into my temples. My head was pounding from everything, despite the meds in my I.V.

"I liked your kisses," I whispered, trying to pull us back to the mood he had created, making me feel so calm and soothed by his touches. His eyes brightened at that, sat back down on the bed and lifted the blanket off my one foot and started rubbing his thumbs into the sole.

My head fell back as I succumbed to the soothing feeling from the firm and gentle pressure. I was so wound up and so full of anxiety that I felt better at Damon doing something as simple as rubbing my feet. I could feel the stress washing away like the waves on the beach as I watched him take care of me.

His eyes were focused on mine and I smiled shyly at him as his magical hands on me rubbed higher up my calf and traded his fingers for the cloth to wipe off more blood and mud still smeared on my skin.

"Thank you Damon. It's helping it is," I said softly. "But are you sure you are okay? You don't need to rest?" He shook his head and I saw his concerned and tense expression dissolve into a gorgeous smile. I missed seeing him smile like that at me.

"I'm okay. It's worth it for you. Anything to help you feel better Elena. I will rest yet." He rubbed all the way to my knee and back down, undoing the tension in the muscles as I laid back. Then he was back down to the other foot and wiped it with the cloth and erasing what I knew was Kai's blood on my skin.

I loved how tenderly he was taking care of me right now and wondered what I ever did in this life to deserve such an amazing man. And to have found him in prison? It really was going to be quite the story to tell our kids.

Rubbing higher and wiping the cloth more over my bare leg, he silently asked me with his eyes again if he should keep going. I nodded again and pulled the blanket more off me and watched his face as he rubbed my other calf in his palms. He was so focused and was staring often back in my eyes to make sure I wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Damon pulled my legs down on either side of his waist gently as he bent one leg under him the other hanging down off the small bed I was laying on. The cloth was colder and I saw him warm it in his hands before he ran it along my thighs, wiping off all the blood that had dripped down from Kai cutting me.

He didn't touch me with anything else there. Not his hands or his lips, just like on my lower back and sides.

Just the soft cloth touched me now.

As he neared my stomach, wiping it along the sides of my body I saw his chin quiver and he quickly bit his lip. Tears pooled at his lashes and I saw him struggling with what to do.

Damn, how could I ever be with him again? All he would see was Kai's name engraved on my skin. But following his gaze, I saw that was not what he was looking at...

He was staring at the large dark bruises on my inner thighs...bruises the size and shape of hands...Kai's hands that were digging in my skin in such an intimate place as he had seen the bite mark Damon gave me.

Damon looked to be struggling to hold himself together seeing those marks on me and he silently washed my skin higher, still only with the cloth, his fingers not touching me anywhere intimate at all and washing along the sides of the large bandages over my cuts.

I sat up and cringed at more pain in my muscles and gently pulled his head toward me, and away from what he couldn't tear his eyes from. I wove my fingers between the strands of his hair, pulling his focus off my stomach and legs. My hand tugged on the back of his neck and I saw his mouth open and close, before he shut his eyes and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"You said I wasn't supposed to hide from you Damon." I reminded him softly of when he was begging me to be real. "So please don't hide from me either. Be real with me. Yell, scream cry, anything...but share it with me please." I stroked my hand down his cheek, wiping away the tear and bent my head to find his eyes.

Those beautiful blue eyes were dull and pained and I ached to see him looking at me like that.

Like I was broken.

Like he thought he broke me.

And that in turn was breaking him too.

His head fell in my hands and his eyes moved to stare down at my scars again.

"Talk to me Damon," I coaxed him. His head stayed down and I saw him tracing in the air above my damaged skin the shape of a "D" and then and "A" and I gasped as I knew he wanted his name on me and no one else's.

Why should anyone get any claim over me? I was his and only his forever.

His hands hovered over the marks on my thighs too, still not touching me, but hiding the hand prints with his own.

His eyes lifted and I felt the breath rush from my lungs at the depths of his gaze. "I..I" His voice was trembling as he blinked another tear away. "I'm so sorry baby."

I cradled his head between my palms and looked deep in his eyes. "You don't have anything to be sorry for Damon." I echoed what he said to me as he stared back at me.

His head then dropped to my chest and I held him as a felt him clench his teeth and I knew he was still fighting to tell me whatever he was feeling. He didn't cry more than those few tears but I felt him bury his head against my chest whispering more sorrys as his hands clung to my arms and then slid down around my waist.

I held him, my precious Damon and rocked him as we both grieved for what Kai had stolen from us. I didn't know when I would feel safe again without Damon, or not jump at every little sound, or hearing a helicopter's blades spinning or even be able to cross the street without running away from anyone I didn't know. He tucked his legs up and I felt him relax into my chest, letting me hold him and stroke his hair as I kissed the top of his head over and over.

Leaning us back down, he stayed curled up on my chest. We were both careful to avoid all the wires and tubing and bandages as I held him. We were quite the pair all damaged and broken together.

I didn't want to cry anymore but couldn't stop the tears from slipping silently down my cheeks and into his soft raven hair. No more words were spoken. Maybe neither of us knew how to say to the other how much we were hurting right now.

So I lay there, feeling his body rise and fall with each breath, as I tangled my fingers in his hair. His breath got deeper and slower as I realized he must have fallen asleep. His arms were wrapped gently around my waist and I swallowed my fear looking in front of me at the windows and locked door.

I could do it. I could just try to sleep even for a little while. Damon was like a shield around me, his body between me and the door. He hadn't blamed me or judged anything I felt or did. He was simply there just like he promised and that one thing soothed me more than anything right now...that he was here holding me and would jump up to defend me in an instant.

I closed my eyes, praying Kai would not be waiting for me in my dreams...

* * *

Elena cried out and nearly jumped out of my arms at the sharp knock on the door. How long had we been asleep? It was nearly dark outside now and I realized it must have been a few hours later. I blinked, lifting my head from her chest as I saw who must be the doctor on the other side. I stood up, and moved toward the door coming back to her the second I opened it.

The man stepped into the room and extended his hand to me introducing himself as Dr. Martin. He was a medium build, dark skinned man with nearly buzzed black hair.

"Sorry Agent Salvatore. I saw you both asleep awhile ago so I left you alone. With all you had been through you looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you. But I wanted to check in on you both before I headed back to the mainland and saw how your friend was doing after surgery. He is in recovery now, Agent Michaelson and I was told he had just woken up."

"That is great to hear," I replied sitting back on the bed and yawned after seeing her yawn a moment ago, as I felt Elena's arms around me right away. He agreed to keep me updated on any changes in Klaus' condition.

Dr. Martin asked us more questions and splinted her wrist saying we would get X- rays at the hospital on the mainland in the morning to make sure it wasn't any worse. He talked to me about symptoms to watch for from being strangled and the fights that I had too. He was concerned about bumps on my head and listed me things to watch for if it was more than a concussion.

I nodded to my doctor fiance and told him that with him and my own doc taking care of me I was sure I was in good hands. Everything hurt and I had a wicked headache but otherwise I was more concerned about Elena.

He told us to rest and he would be back to check on us later that night. We needed to let the I.V. do its job and get us stronger and prevent any infection from our wounds and that part would just take time. I smiled, thanked him and he slipped out the door.

I headed back to the bathroom and was back in a second, grabbing two t shirts. I offered her one that was mens size and fell to her thighs and she smiled and unhooked her I.V. again to let me help her pull it over her head. I did the same to my I.V. and pulled on a dark gray V-neck shirt before coming back to her.

It was merely a few minutes when the phone on the table beside the one bed rang loudly. I looked at her and she looked equally surprised at me. But as it kept ringing I lifted the receiver and held it to my ear.

"Damon?" the voice questioned and I recognized Ric.

* * *

"Yeah Ric, its me. Are you at the hospital? How is Klaus?"

"He's in bad shape but Care told me the surgery went well. He had a bullet lodged so close to his spine that they were worried about him being able to walk again. The doctor was going to check in on him soon and check his responses on his legs to see if he can feel anything."

I looked down beside me and Caroline gave me a weak smile. She was holding Klaus' hand and the blonde man had barely opened his eyes a few minutes ago.

"He is awake now and said a few words so that is a good sign," I said. "But I keep telling Care to get some rest. When I got here she was hunched over his bed as he was still out of it and I doubt she had gotten any sleep."

Caroline looked up at me. "I tried Ric but I couldn't stop thinking about him. He had been so out of it as he had gotten flown here from the cave before. I couldn't sleep till I knew he was going to be okay."

I tilted my head holding the phone out more. "Did you hear that Damon?"

"Yeah," came his reply. "Tell Caroline that we are praying for him too and the doctor said we would be heading there first thing in the morning. They splinted Elena's wrist and have us on I.V. meds for the night and told us we needed to rest."

"I will Damon. We will see you in the morning. We were told it could be touch and go over night here too and they are watching him closely to make sure there are no complications from the surgery."

Caroline was squeezing his hand as he blinked slowly and looked so weak. She ran a cloth over his head as I saw him offer her a small smile. She smiled back and I took in the tenderness of the look between them. Was there something going on with my friend and this agent? The way she was running her hand over his seemed so gentle and loving even.

Klaus closed his eyes again and Caroline laid her head down beside their entwined hands. I moved back more speaking quieter as I saw her eyes closing too. She had refused to go sleep in one of the staff rooms with beds so I had left her alone and now saw that she might be asleep, even in such an awkward position.

I pulled the phone closer to my ear. "Any news on Stefan?" I asked and I heard a long sigh on Damon's end of the call.

"No, nothing yet but I was told they would let me know what the divers found in the wreckage. But the longer we don't hear the less chance there is that he is alive."

I said my goodbyes and that Jenna would be here by morning too with our son and Damon yawned on his end of the call. Wishing them a peaceful night I hung up and slipped from the room. Klaus' brother had been here before too and said he would be back soon. They were air lifting Kol's body to the morgue there and he wanted to meet the helicopter on the roof.

The man had looked exhausted and emotional having been told one brother had died, as his other brother had been hours into emergency surgery when he arrived. I could not imagine how he must be feeling. Elijah had been pacing the floors, Caroline had said as they both had waited for the doctors to give them any updates.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair and decided to ask the nurses where I could shower and clean up before my wife got here. They led me to a staff shower and in no time I had washed and dried off, got changed and sunk back in the other chair in Klaus' room. I finished off a cup of coffee that barely tasted like coffee and a sandwich I got from the cafeteria and set a warm cup and a muffin on the table in front of my friend.

Caroline was still sleeping, her head on the bed, her hand still in his as I saw her face finally look relaxed. I shut my own eyes and hoped to catch some sleep before Jenna arrived.

It had been a long day and felt like we had been on the island forever when it had barely been 3 days. But I could finally relax and was eager to see my family. I shut out the noises all around us from the intercoms and call buttons ringing and settled back more in my chair and fell asleep.

* * *

I placed the phone back down and saw that Elena was already snuggling in against my chest within seconds. I had taken the time during the call to wipe the cloth under the shirt all over my own skin as she rested beside me. She helped me wash my back but otherwise I left her to relax as I quickly cleaned off any more blood and mud on me that I could see. I could not wait to be able to shower soon.

Shifting us lower, I fluffed the pillow up more under my head. I was so glad that so far she had not woken up with any nightmares and the few hours of sleep I had too had been relatively peaceful at least so far.

I shut my eyes, and kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled in closer to me. Her breaths were deep and I wrapped my arms more around her and pulled the blanket up more. I heard the smallest contented sigh from her lips and was so grateful we were safe finally and in a real bed even. I had missed such simple things as being able to go to the bathroom and sleep in a bed.

Everything fell away, all the sounds around us, and movements of people past our door and I was alone with my thoughts. I thought we would have heard something about Stefan by now. I was scared to know what they would find. It would either shatter me more or bring me hope. Baby brother could not just be gone. Not after all he did to save us. Not after we finally put the past behind us and were brothers again.

But the longer we didn't hear, the less hope I felt. I rubbed Elena's arms more and heard her sigh again in her sleep as I felt my own sleep pull me under…

* * *

A hand stretched out and dug its fingers in the sand...

The wet and course grains ran between the fingers as the metal cuff glinted in the dim light of the day. The chain was broken, leaving just the cuff on his wrist as he pulled himself up further on the shore before collapsing back down and laid in the sand panting hard.

He held a gun in his other hand, gripping it tightly as he pulled his body away from the crashing waves.

His head lifted slowly as water rushed up under him from the tide coming in and he sputtered and coughed, spitting out more water, curling up from the pain in his body. He ripped the SWAT vest off him as it was so heavy with the water soaked in it and tossed it aside.

Crying out in pain, he turned his head to see a piece of metal sticking out from his leg by his knee. He slammed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, dragging his leg and putting all his focus on forcing is other leg to help him crawl further up on the beach.

His forehead still held a gash with dried blood on it as he forced his green eyes open again, shaking his blonde hair from his eyes.

"Damon?" he rasped weakly, rolling onto his back. "Where...are you?"

* * *

A/N: I had many mixed reviews last time and lots of anger and disbelief that I had killed Stefan...I had never intended him to die and I hope that reveal helps you see that.

I hope you liked the tenderness and way Damon and Elena cared for each other in the aftermath of everything. There will be more with Caroline and Klaus and we will meet Elijah in the next one too.

PLease review and tell me what you thought. I am eager to hear your thoughts. And if any of you are on Twitter feel free to share your enjoyment of this story there too. There are always more Delena fans looking for more FF to read and enjoy.

Have a great week.


	27. Authors Note

Author's Note for the Previous Chapter

This is not a new chapter yet...but I am working on it. Life has been really busy lately, with getting used to new changes at work, doing taxes and some very well enjoyed time alone as a mini vacation with my husband when I precious friend took our 4 kids for 2 nights over the weekend and we loved it. So as much I wanted to write then too I spent that time with him.

Oh and there was some major mixup with chapters 19 and 20 and somehow it showed that I had two chapters the same and the one between was missing. No idea how that happened but I fixed it now.

I'm struggling with what to do for the ending and which path of two to take. I do want to give focus to their healing as things progress and also in the sequel but this will still be about CIA and espionage and action and thriller style too at times. Elena and Damon both had been though a lot even before their time on the island and yet now they have found that person to help them heal and to depend on. They faced a lot of adversaries when the criminals were free too but always were thinking of the other person too and saving them, helping them and now its time to see what that immediate aftermath will be going forward. They both had a lot of injuries, physical and emotional and that will play into the last chapters here and then later too.

I myself have never lived her reality to this degree but I am drawing some things from my life and my own pain and experiences too.

I have suffered abuse myself, more emotionally and sexually than the violence that I displayed in my villain here. I have lived rejection and neglect in my life too for many years. My stories are very reflective of me as a person wanting that hero to save me and wrap me in his arms when in my own life that was not possible for a long time as the one who is my own hero, my precious husband battled addiction and severe health issues and wasn't the same person he is now years later.

My first story Eternally Blood Bound I wrote on this site too has so many parallels to my life. Stefan being trapped in the tomb is like my husband trapped too and the villain was the addiction and Stefan's helplessness was like my husband's failing health (my husband was so thin and weak and could barely walk and was more like an 80 year old than a 25 year old as he battled rheumatoid arthritis). Then Damon comes in being the hero, like an angel coming down into hell to save her. That was all I wanted was for my love to break through and fight for us, for himself and our future. To show me what he willing to do to live and survive and be together. For me too, to fight like hell against things things trying to tear us apart and not lose him so we could rise above like our heroes do.

This story is similar too with Elena needing that hero as she had lost everything herself, and feels so alone, much like I feel lost and struggling since I developed the ringing in my ears and visiting and social anything has become so hard now. So with enemies all around them they fought and had people fight with them to survive and she could be strong too and fight for the one she loved as I did for my husband and Damon fought just as much for Elena too.

I pour my heart into these characters and their development and how they feel and think in this situation. I love writing and I hope I'm good at it. Its such a solace to me to disappear into this world and forget my struggles. Your thoughts are very important to me and reviews brighten my day. These stories are close to my heart and I love hearing that people are enjoying them too.

I welcome anyone sharing their experiences dealing with abuse or PTSD or what you think you would like to see in the sequel and how people that have lived and survived what our Delena did would act and react in the coming weeks as they start to heal.

Much love, Bonnie


	28. The Depths of Despair

A/N: So sorry for taking so long to update. Life has been so busy. I was gifted a weekend alone with my husband, had new clients at work, did lots of research for this chapter and got some major writers block too and not knpwing which path to take here.

Super long for you and I could have split it up but I left it at the crazy length of almost 14,000 words for those of you who liked long chapters.

Prepare for a rollercoaster of emotions in this one...so just have faith.

Special thanks to scarlett2112 for all the medical advice I needed for this chapter and others.

Pain will lead to healing...in just might get darkest before the dawn.

* * *

I woke up suddenly, reacting to a sound of some kind close by. My tired and half-lidded eyes flew wide open before narrowing as my ears perked up to the dull rush of water running.

The pillow under my head crinkled as I turned, sending strands of my raven hair across my forehead and into my eyes. I really needed to get a haircut, my very unfocused brain spat out at that very inopportune time.

I felt the sheet beside me, but I couldn't feel the warmth of her body anywhere nearby.

"Elena?" I called out into the dark room. It was late. Possibly the middle of the night already. And blinking to focus on what I was hearing, a soft muffled cry came from the bathroom.

I sat up fast, knowing the sound of my girl anywhere and that any cry from her I would leap mountains to make sure she was okay. I still was so on edge, not letting myself believe that we were actually safe and that the nightmare on the island was over.

Climbing as fast as I could out of the bed, without ripping out any tubes or wires attached to me I pulled the IV along. My bare feet moved quickly around the chair and tray tables in the room as I headed to the bathroom.

The sounds of water were still clear and louder than a faucet on. It was more likely the shower running. But with all the bandaged wounds we had, we had opted _not_ to shower, so I was confused as to _why_ she might be in there.

"Elena?" I called again and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Baby, are you okay?" Again I heard nothing and then began to worry and hoped she was alright with me coming in to check on her.

Pulling the door open I grabbed for a couple towels on the shelf above the toilet to help her dry off before turning toward the shower.

Immediately I saw streaks of red on the white, nearly see through curtain…

My heart jumped in my chest, as my body froze for a second taking in the scene I walked into. The towels fell from my hands.

Part of me was scared to look further, terrified I could find her there having given up and wanting to die...cutting herself to end it. But the other part of me desperately needed to know she was alive. That I could trust in our love and that she wouldn't just leave me...not like that.

I could see the shadow of a figure near the tiled floor past the curtain and I let out a breath as I clearly saw she was moving. Thank God!

"Elena?!" I called her name again, my voice a shallow gasp in the fear I felt not knowing if she was alive a moment ago. "I can see blood and I'm worried about you. I'm moving the curtain back just to check on you. If you don't want me here then just say so...okay?"

I listened and heard no objections, hoping her silence meant she was again granting me permission. I slowly pulled the curtain back and fought the urge to gasp out in shock as I nearly fell against the wall beside me.

My beautiful girl was curled up in the fetal position, rocking on her heels and possibly naked from what I could tell. Her skin looked covered in blood, a pool of red trickling water circled around her huddled body…

In half a second I had ripped out the tubing for my I.V., went under the spray and sunk to my knees, soaking my pants instantly while my panicked eyes searched for where the blood was coming from. I palmed her wrist gently and saw the bandages gone, even her splint for her wrist was laying on the shower floor. But thankfully no blood was dripping from her healing wounds from the handcuffs.

Then why was there so much blood? From where?

She pulled her good arm back from me without even looking up. Her other bandages were strewn all over the tiled floor. The shirt I had given her to wear to bed was in pieces and her lacy bra and black underwear were also torn and laying beside her shivering and I now realized, naked body.

I sucked in my breath, my voice trembling just like I could see her body was. "God, baby. What happened?" I begged her.

I fucking needed to know how we could have gone from sleeping so peacefully in each others arms to her curled up naked in the shower, covered in blood.

She was shaking more and I only then took notice of the water feeling nearly cold coming from the shower head. My body finally reacted to cover her, despite the fog in my head and I pulled my t-shirt off fast and tried to help her into it, even though it was wet now too. However she pulled away and curled more into the wall, not allowing me to put it over her, so I settled for draping it on her shoulders.

Reaching up I turned the water to a more comfortable setting too, hoping it would help her warm up, even if she didn't want me touching her. In my shock of seeing her like this I had not even been aware of how cold the water had been falling down on me when I stepped in.

I sunk back down and moved closer. Would she pull away from me? Should I reach out to her?

I glanced over to the other wall by the sink and saw the pull cord and red call bell to alert the nurses of any emergency. My head hurt more in my worry and fear but also that I knew I needed to do the right thing. She needed help and maybe I couldn't give it to her. Maybe she needed a professional.

She was tucked up so tight I still could not tell where the blood was coming from more than seeing more red slipping likely from her cuts on her belly and onto the floor.

"Elena, baby. It's Damon." My voice cracked as I spoke. My hand shook as I clenched it at my side, aching to pull her into my arms. She didn't lift her head from where it was leaning against her knees, her hair splayed out around her bare legs. I scooted closer on the smooth floor, seeing the blood running along my cotton pants and down the drain, only to have more take its place a second later.

"Baby, do you remember me? Damon...your fiance. Can you show me your ring baby? I made you a ring. Do you remember?" I held out my hand in front of me, _hoping_ she would lift her head so I could show her my ring.

The water was running in trails down my face, soaking my hair and low hanging pajama pants as I knelt beside her. I looked back at the call button. "Elena, should I get the nur..."

"No!" I heard her muffled voice snap at me before I even finished my sentence. "Please...I'm scared...no one, nothing feels safe...just you."

Inhaling sharply, my shoulder sunk with relief hearing her say she did still feel safe with me. At least she could tell me that. But the painful emptiness in her voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"Okay, okay Elena. Just me...I won't call her, I promise," I said softly, backing up away from her more, my hands up away from her body, just in case she didn't want me too close. "But please tell me why you are bleeding? Please?"

It took so much strength to move away from her rather than pull her in closer to me. She needed comfort, that much was clear but I had no idea what she felt was safe with me at all right now.

I knew no one had snuck in the room and hurt her more. I didn't sleep that deeply. But she looked like rape victims I had seen before, curled into themselves and rocking like a child, without caring how they were dressed or not. As if they were not even in their own body.

It was heartbreaking to see the woman I loved the most in the world looking like those victims.

I tried once more to even get her to see me, using the softest most soothing voice I could. "Lena, _please_ look at me. Show me where you are bleeding. Please baby. I want to help you," I pleaded trying to stay calm when I was so scared how much blood she might have lost already. It was still steadily running down the floor and down the drain from under her body.

Finally her head started to lift from her lap and it felt like it took forever for her beautiful chocolate eyes to meet mine. She looked so pale, her skin whiter than normal in the dim light, her lips nearly blue from the cold.

Shit. How long had she been in there?

Her eyes were squinted in pain and her lip quivered as she looked to be trying to say something. "I remember. You...you love me?" her small voice questioned timidly.

I let out a deep breath I had not realized I was holding and tentatively smiled at her. "Yes," I breathed out. "Yes baby I love you. I would do anything to help you right now. What do you need?"

Elena looked so forlornly up at me, her eyes staring deep in mine. Her hand timidly reached out till she held my face in her palm and my head leaned into it, my eyes falling shut at the flood of relief I felt at her touch.

"I love you too...Damon...so much," she whispered.

God, it felt so good to hear that.

Her voice trembled more as she stroked down my cheek gently. "I need you…I can't get it off...I tried." She let out a small sob. "It won't come off..."

My brows furrowed at that as I opened my eyes again. Get it off? "I'll help you baby. Get what off? Tell me and I'll do it."

She pulled back from holding my cheek and crossed her arms over her bare chest, hugging herself again. "Please, make it go away, please." She whimpered almost soundlessly, her cries being partially masked by the water falling down on us.

My eyes darted back and forth, scanning her body and trying to figure out what she was talking about. She wasn't wearing anything, only one thing was touching her...my shirt draped over her back. So I slowly slipped it off her to fall in a wet heap behind her.

But she started shaking her head and I knew that wasn't it. Was it the water? She wanted me to turn off the water?

"Get it off me Damon!" she screamed at me, startling me from how quietly she had spoken before. She jumped to her feet, grabbing a piece of fabric and I nearly fell back from her fast movements as she was rubbing roughly on her stomach.

I pushed myself to standing as well, feeling slightly dizzy maybe from how fast I moved and ran my hands down her arms, hoping she wouldn't pull away from me.

I moved her hands back from her belly, ever so slowly…

She resisted, still trying to frantically wipe up and down over her naked stomach with the cloth in her hand. That was when I saw how much she must have been rubbing the piece of her torn shirt over her wounds before I had woken up.

They looked raw...each letter was bright red with fresh blood that fell down her body.

Looking higher, her dark wet hair mostly covered her bare breasts but I could see that she had scraped at the light cuts that he had made even there and on her neck too. The blood was dripping in narrow paths all down her body.

I held her hand back gently, preventing her from deepening the wounds more, feeling as broken as she was, now that I understood what she was doing.

She wanted the marks gone.

Kai's name. Anywhere he cut her.

Of course.

I shook my head wondering why I wasn't thinking straight enough. I bent back down and grabbed up the wet shirt, ringing it out and, pressing it to the wounds. I should have known instantly what she was talking about but my brain felt so fried from all we had been though that it felt like I was thinking in slow motion. My head was still pounding too, the dull ache just damn unrelenting.

"Get it off! I can't have lost my body too...I can't." Her eyes were so wide and tear-filled as she was gasping now as she raked the wet piece of t-shirt over the cuts again and again till I grabbed her hand gently. I quickly tied the shirt around her chest to drape down the front of her body. She pushed me away from pulling it over her head again so I thought this was at least something else I could do to cover her.

"I already lost Jeremy and Anna and their baby; my little niece or nephew before they were even born!" she cried out, fighting my grip to scrape at her skin more. "And mom and dad! All those marines that died for us right in front of me...and Stefan!

Damon you lost your only brother! He was there for me and I could see how badly he wanted to get me to you. He could see how much I loved you! I knew how much he loved you too!"

I tried to calm her down, running my hands along her arms, but I was breaking inside too at the anguish in her words. I still didn't want to believe Stefan was gone and yet everything else she said was painfully true.

"God Damon! I can't take anymore loss! I can't lose you too!"

"You won't!" I said emphatically. I knew that without a doubt.

Maybe I knew nothing else..but she had me till I breathed my last on this earth. No matter what we had to fight though to stay together and find our way back from this hell.

"You won't lose me baby, I promise you." Tears welled up in my eyes as I clasped her hands in mine.

"I'm ugly!" she stated, like it was damn fact. "Why would you even want me? And broken and I have no family to share with you and nothing to offer you. I'm quitting my job, I hate my apartment that isn't even mine and full of memories of nothing but death. All I have his Ian. I'm a mess and scared of everything that moves and..."

I couldn't let her keep going and tear herself more apart.

Grabbing her face in my hands as tenderly as I could, I held her gaze. "You are _everything_ to me Elena! You are _none_ of those things. You will _never_ be ugly to me and we can heal and help each other. I want you more than anything in this fucked up world baby!

Broken just means it will take time to come back together, whether you are the same person or not from this whole experience I will love you through everything, in spite of everything, because of everything! There is nothing you could do or look like that would make me stop loving you!"

I saw her staring intently at me, listening, taking in my almost angry tone. It looked like I was reaching her, even a little, so I kept going. "Ian is your only family...then he is mine too. He saved your life that night when you wanted to die, just like you saved him. I will love that cat and buy him the biggest damn cat tree house!" I tried to smile thinking about that but still hearing so much pain in all her declarations was tearing me apart inside.

" _You_ are my family and I want to have a family with you too; a baby in that beautiful belly of yours. Our baby," I murmured softly.

Cautiously I moved my hand down, I slid it under the wet fabric of the shirt on her. I swallowed my own fear and pain and gently ran my palm over her bare stomach, over top of the cuts and torn skin.

I knew she needed to see me not react to the what Kai did. I had barely held it together before and ended up crying against her chest and her holding me till I fell asleep.

It had been too much for me to see the bruises on her inner thighs, how he had grabbed her and touched her in such an intimate place. A place only I should touch her.

Knowing his name was on her belly too was _so_ hard on both of us.

Now she needed me like I needed her then. I caressed the damaged skin, at first thinking it might hurt her for me to touch it, but she hadn't cringed or cried out at all. Her eyes were riveted to mine as I held her gaze. I rubbed my hand back and forth over the torn skin as gently as I could.

"I _can_ imagine a baby in there Elena. I can. Maybe not now...but later when we have healed from this. We might have lost all of our own families but we can start a new one and give that little angel so much love and name them after your brother or your mom or dad or anyone you want, to keep their memory alive."

I saw a the tiniest sense of wonder on her face as her one hand slowly mirrored mine on her stomach while thinking of what else she had said. "And sweetie, I am so fucking glad you are quitting your job at Maxwell Heights and I have a really nice apartment that I would love to share with you. I'm a mess too. But I want to be your mess, if you will have me."

She was focused to my little mini speech and I knew that at least some things were getting through to her. I nuzzled my nose to hers, looking so tenderly at her. "I would move heaven and earth to bring everyone back to you and restore what Kai stole from you...from us."

I drew in a deep resigned sigh. "But as much as you want it right now Elena. I can't take the scars away, not today. You have no idea how badly I want to do that for you but I can't. We need to get you surgery and that can't happen that fast."

My voice fell to barely a whisper as I dropped my forehead to hers, the water running down my face as I stood under the spray. "I can't get it off tonight. I am so, so, sorry Elena. _Please_ believe me."

Fuck, I would give anything to make it go away; rip my own skin off and give it to her, to prevent the hell she was feeling with Kai's name carved into her body on top of every other damn loss.

She whimpered into the steamy air between us. "I know Damon. I'm not blaming you at all. It's just so hard...I can still feel him...touching me. I just wanted to scrub my body till I couldn't feel him. I woke up feeling so dirty..."

Her head fell from mine and rested against my shoulder. "I needed to not feel him," she whimpered softly, her lips brushing the skin of my neck reminding me of how I had been laying against her when I was in so much pain after being burned.

My mouth opened and closed wordlessly as I slowly put my one arm around her shaking torso. "I know baby. God, I know," I mumbled brokenly into her hair as she leaned against me. My one arm was around her bare back, rubbing slowly up and down on her spine as the other cradled the back of her head. My fingers tangled in the wet brunette strands as I felt her arms circle my waist and hold me tight.

Thank God she was letting me hold her. I was so thankful she trusted me to be this vulnerable. I needed her too, SO much.

She started sinking down in my arms, her body falling and I was weak too, feeling more dizziness and I blinked a couple times to clear my hazy vision.

What was going on with me? I decided that the second I had her calmed down I would get the nurse and tell her something just felt wrong with me. It was more than just a headache.

Feeling weak myself, instead of trying to hold her up while standing, I sunk down with her to the smooth, wet floor of the shower. My back was leaning against the one wall, as the spray kept falling down all over both of us, washing the blood clean from her body wherever it fell on her.

My Elena was in my arms and without any urging had crawled into my lap, burying her head against my neck, her legs tucked up to her chest. I hardly knew where to touch her or not too but she had not jumped back so far at any way that I had tried to reach out to comfort her.

She lay against me, not saying a word for what seemed like a long time, but it could have only been mere minutes. Her arms were tight around my neck, her nails scraping my skin as she breathed in and out as I held her in silence.

Eventually she pulled back from my shoulder and saw her look down at her body. Her one hand pulled the shirt aside and swiped at more blood running down her chest and stomach. Her backing up and letting the spray hit it gently allowed the water to wash it away.

"I didn't mean to...make it worse. I just thought I could wipe it away...all of it." She swallowed hard, her head staying down and took a deep breath as my hands kept running up and down her arm, my touch staying in safe zones.

All I wanted to do was be there for her and I ignored her state of undress. I wanted to cover her more somehow too, to help her feel safer, but there was nothing within reach and she wasn't allowing me to move at all from how she was buried against me.

Elena sniffled, her small hands tight around my neck. "I could feel his hands on me and I needed to make it go away," she half sobbed but still without tears. She looked sadly in my eyes, before leaning back down on my chest, her eyes closing.

She had ripped off every bandage she had on. Even her gunshot wound on her arm and the bandage for where I had bitten her on her inner thigh was gone too. There were shallower cuts all down her neck and middle of her chest that she had been rubbing the piece of shirt on too. Those at least would heal and not scar, like on her stomach.

I wanted to know what to say. Nothing could fix this, at least not right now. We needed to look into plastic surgery, but who knew how long that could take. She wanted the marks gone now and I didn't blame her one damn bit.

Pulling her hair back from her face, I smoothed it behind her ear and felt more confident that my touch wasn't making anything worse. I tilted her head up, waiting patiently for her eyes to meet mine again.

"We _will_ make it go away Elena. I promise we will," I whispered once her brown eyes focused on me and I nodded firmly, my eyes hard on hers, unflinching in giving her my word.

"I want to believe you. But I don't know how right now.. I'm trying...I just can't stop thinking about them. All the death...everyone we have lost!" Her voice was cracking as she spoke. "I feel like I lost me too on that island. I'm alive but I'm not me! Kai still has me even now!

Every time I close my eyes I can see him! I can still feel his hands on me! Hurting me! Forcing his mouth on mine!" Her shoulders started shaking more, her breathing was getting faster and I realized she was trying to stifle more cries, choking and gasping for breath.

"Elena you need to calm down." I tried to pull her back from losing it more. What else could I say?

"No, no no, I can't. I can't I can't….I can't!" She was gasping harder now, her hands squeezing her head and I ached to the depths of my soul to see her like this.

"I can't, oh, it hurts. It hurts. Make it stop. Please make it stop..." she whimpered, but she still had not shed a tear. "I can't...no, no. I can't."

I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms totally around her body and she nuzzled into my neck. I held her tight, trying to shield her from the fears I knew she must be facing. Stroking her head gently I wanted so badly to take away her pain. She had lost so much.

I knew eventually she would need to face things on her own too and I needed to let her find her inner strength that I knew she had. She was fierce when she wanted to be and so, so strong and brave.

But not now. Now she was broken and empty in my arms and needed me.

"Baby. Let it out. Just cry. Don't hold back. It will help to let it out, I know it." I was nodding encouragingly at her wide and glassy eyes, my one finger under her chin. She sniffled and nodded back before I saw her whole body shake and the flood of emotion came like a wave crashing. She dissolved into tears flowing down her cheeks as she pulled me in closer to hold me tight as deep sobs wracked her body.

I felt sharp pains in my stomach as she curled tight against me and winced in reaction. I had been in too many fights and my body felt so weak and tender all over. But this seems different and I bit my lip as another wave of pain rushed thorough me. I needed to talk to the doctor.

She gasped and cried and shook against my chest, her arms clinging to my neck as wave after wave of cries pierced the near quiet room. I wondered if she had really grieved her families loss. If she even had someone in her life that she could have leaned on then to help her through all that pain.

It felt like she was letting go and releasing _so_ much more than just the nightmare with Kai.

This was about her family too, her brother and mom and dad and everyone on that plane. She didn't have anyone then to cry to, to hold her so I wouldn't have been surprised if she held it all in...until now.

And now, in my arms she was _finally_ letting go. I held her and let her squeeze me tighter as she sobbed.

Right now wasn't the time to be strong, it was a time to let go and grieve so much loss. We were both so weak, either emotionally or physically and I was happy for her to rest in my strength. And I in hers. She _needed_ to cry and let out out all the emotion that was building up inside her.

I don't think we had _ever_ needed each other more. There was no one I would rather be with in this moment and I was there for her in whatever way she needed me.

I know we had been through a lot. More than most people would face in a lifetime. But as much as we had lost...we were alive and going home and in love and had survived being trapped on an island with a group of crazy murderers and rapists. How many people could say that? How many would have given up?

We were nearly used for the cons to gain their freedom. She could have been taken away from me to God knows where and instead she was here in my arms and Kai's torn apart body was feeding the sharks.

More than us had made it out. I had gotten Enzo out of there alive too when I thought he had died. It was a miracle he survived to go home to see his son being born. He had saved my life or I would not be able to be here to comfort her at all.

Klaus saved our lives too and then nearly gave his own to save my girl. He rescued Caroline from Mason too and I felt so bad that he lost his brother after everything.

Stefan too planned the rescue almost flawlessly. Completely taking the cons by surprise, once they attacked and I knew he and the marines had risked so much to keep Elena safe. None of us were prepared for Mason drugging the men on the helicopter but even then the bestie had my back and Stefan saved Elena from Mason hurting her too and kept the chopper up long enough for us to jump.

I was in awe of how we all worked together to make it though everything. Elena had saved me too over and over as I had done for her. We were made for each other.

Holding her now, I was so happy she felt safe enough to sob in my arms. I knew we would have a rough road to recover from all the terror and the trauma. A lot of sleepless nights, nightmares, anger and grief and possibly taking out the anger on each other. I was already thinking of counseling to help us talk though things to not bottle them up.

There was so much work ahead but I knew together we could make it. I had never experienced love before and as much of a price that I had to pay to find it, I would do it all over again if it meant finding her and being able to love her.

If the plane hadn't been crashed, maybe I would already be in solitary in the Middle Eastern prison. I would have left that plane and her, before even kissing her again since that night in the prison. That is how things could have gone differently.

I sighed trying to stop my racing thoughts and pressed a kiss to her hair. She didn't seem self conscious at all, barely wearing anything and being held like this with me and I was so glad she felt safe enough to let all her walls down.

Still, I knew I should contact the nurse to make sure there was nothing else wrong; with her or me. My head was pounding more still and I cringed at the dizziness I felt, glad we were at least on the floor in the shower. My pants felt like they weighed a ton already being so wet and I felt the water starting to go cooler.

I lifted my head and curling more strands of her hair behind her ear I rocked her in my arms like a child. I scooted over, more toward the edge of the shower until I was just outside the doorway.

Moving the curtain aside, I grabbed for the towels I had dropped in my shock of seeing her like this and spread one awkwardly with one hand over her back and the other around her body and between us more as I held her. Her fingers didn't leave my neck but I could see her wounds were finally not dripping anymore.

She was out of the spray of the water as it fell against my back and I heard the sobs starting to subside. She sniffled and gasped and coughed, her nose runny as I wiped her face with the towel and she smiled, actually smiled up at me.

I smiled back seeing her brown eyes so wide and red from crying and I saw her shiver more again. "Baby, we need to get to dried off and back in bed. I don't want you to get sick."

She nodded in agreement and I moved her enough so I could stand up and grabbed another towel from the shelf.

Helping her up too I started drying her hair and she leaned back into the counter as I gently and carefully wiped away all the water from her body. Slipping the soaking wet shirt from her and drying her chest and back and stomach slowly. I was careful to keep her covered and only touch her with the towel. I dried her legs and feet and then pulled a dry shirt over her and gave her boxers to wear as shorts before helping her back to the bed.

I carried clothes for me and dumped them at the foot of the bed. My cotton pants were soaked and I slipped them off too and dried off after I tucked her into the bed and pulled the blankets all around her right up to her neck.

Quickly I slipped off the wet boxers and put on dry ones as I stood at the foot of the bed. I was reaching for fresh pajama pants when I felt another wave of pain through my stomach and grabbed fast to the frame of the bed.

"Damon?" Her tone was laced with worry as I saw her sit up fast.

I bit my lip waiting for the pain to ease up and tried again to put on my dry pajama pants. "Something's wrong Elena..." I replied, not wanting to scare her but I knew she needed to know.

I nearly stumbled, as I reached toward the call bell. I felt this weird pain in my one arm and shook it to loosen the muscle...but it wasn't going away.

Elena was already crawling down out from under the blankets and was at my side, her eyes so wide and fearful.

"Baby, call the nurse...now please!" I gasped out, doubling over. I was about to reach the cord myself seeing it laying at the side of the bed when I felt the room spin in circles. And before my eyes darted back to hers I fell onto the bed and everything went black…

* * *

All thoughts of me were forgotten. I yanked at the call bell before scrambling back over to Damon. All the tears and my sore chest from crying, my stuffed nose and tender swollen eyes was put out of my mind.

My comfort meant nothing the second I saw him collapse.

I pulled him around so he was facing up and more onto the bed as I checked his airway. He was breathing...thank god! But it was slow and thready. He was unconscious and he had looked like he had been dizzy just before too. Had he had more symptoms than that...that he hadn't told me?

I felt all around his head knowing he had been hit in the head multiple times in the fights he had to save me. I had even seen once on the plane when Kai slammed his head against the wall of the helicopter that there was blood on the wall after.

I felt more along his scalp, my fingers probing through his dark locks but there didn't even seem to be a serious bump. I remembered the doctor saying he wanted to give Damon a CT scan later once we were on the mainland…

My breath caught in my throat as I went over some of the possible reasons for his collapse in my head….Oh my god could he be bleeding in his brain?! I knew dizziness and headache were signs of that. He had said his headache was still getting worse and worse before too. But the stomach cramps must be something else. Damn it.

The nurse finally came running into the room and looked around fast to assess the situation.

"Damon...he collapsed. He's unconscious," I mumbled to her, terrified of where my thoughts had taken me. Brain bleeds could be fatal and were very serious.

The nurse started moving him around, checking his vitals and heart beat, his pupils and head for any damage as I stood beside the bed. I told her about the dizziness and what looked like muscle pain and him doubling over and she gave him another physical.

More tears...different tears started falling in my fear. Suddenly everything that happened to me. Kai cutting me...all the losses I had been grieving for were nothing compared to absolute terror I felt when I saw my Damon falling. Something was really wrong and I was so scared.

"Damon you have to wake up!" I whimpered. I had crawled back on the bed and was on my knees, holding his head in my hands as I stroked down the wet dark strands of his hair. I knew the longer he was under the worse it could be for him when he woke up.

After a quick physical exam the nurse was already on the phone and calling for an air ambulance and saying we needed to leave now for the mainland. She told the person on the phone to call Dr. Martin to meet us there. Then she spoke right to me but I could barely hear her over the rushing of my blood in my ears. I asked her to repeat it and listened more carefully, trying to calm down so I could process her words.

She said he likely had a slow internal bleed that wasn't able to be diagnosed before and he would need to make trip without any more pain relief due to the level of morphine still in his body and the risk of that making a possible brain bleed worse.

I told her the doctor wanted Damon to watch for any change in him to make sure nothing more serious was going on beneath the surface and that he hadn't had any signs of anything before except the headache that wasn't going away.

My gaze fell back down to him. "Damon, baby. Please wake up," I whispered again, closer to his ear.

Looking up, more people rushed into the room and I realized I didn't even jump in any kind of fright I had earlier. My focus was on Damon and nothing else right now.

In seconds we were moving. They had thrown a blanket over him, reattached his I.V. and Carol had tried to get me to move off the bed only to have me yell back at her that he needed me. I reminded her more calmly too that I was a doctor too and knew what to watch for so she relented and let me come along on the stretcher. I wasn't hurting him or risking anything in any way. I just wanted to show him I was right there. That he could feel me close.

His beautiful blue eyes were closed, his head in my lap as we raced down the hallways. My eyes were locked on his face, his head cradled in my hands. I let out a gasp as suddenly I saw his eyelashes flutter!

"Damon? Honey can you hear me?"

His eyes opened just slightly as I saw the faintest nod of his head. His one hand, the one with the metal cuff still on it was reaching up and found my wrist against his head. He nodded with more strength.

"Damon, can you follow the light?" I held a penlight up, opening his eyes wider and watched his eyes follow it, his pupils reacting normally.

"It hurts," he mumbled weakly, bending over, curling up again, clutching his stomach. "My head too..." I nodded to him kissing his forehead and buried my fingers in his hair rubbing the scalp with smooth and light pressure. He moaned almost silently and squeezed my hand.

"You are going to be okay Damon," I assured him, my eyes soft on his. The nurse passed me an oxygen mask and I adjusted it on his face, letting him breath it in slowly as I stroked his cheek and jaw.

I was sure Carol would have been doing all this herself but I was really glad she was allowing me to take care of him too. I knew what to do when I patient fainted and I was barely needing to think as I let my doctor mode take over. I offered the kind nurse a small smile of thanks and she nodded to me, as she wrapped the blood pressure cuff on his arm.

There was a gust of wind as we were moved out onto the flight deck and wheeled across the cement. We stopped suddenly and I saw why. The vehicle was readying for take off, blades spinning and was opening its doors to lift Damon's stretcher in.

It was a helicopter…

My eyes darted around in panic, sounds and lights and smells invaded my senses. The pilot was already at the controls and flicking switches and talking on the radio. Everyone was ready to go and I nearly screamed as flashes of the helicopter spinning in mid air, Stefan yelling and Damon's cries for me, raced through my head.

NO. I could not get on that thing.

My heart pounded as I jumped off the stretcher, my hand slipping from his and watched them carry him onto the chopper. I felt sick, literally sick and I ran the short distance to the side of the tarmac and threw up whatever little was in my stomach.

I couldn't do it, get back into another helicopter. Not yet...My stomach was spinning so badly and I could see nothing but Kai, hitting me across the face and forcing my hands in the cuffs. Crushing me against the wall and kissing me...I was hanging from the doorway as I saw Damon trapped by his own handcuff as he screamed for me.

No. It was too soon.

A hand fell to my shoulder and I looked up to see the brunette nurse looking sadly in my eyes.

"It's okay. You can follow us along in a boat too Elena. She was rubbing my shoulder and her eyes reflected the understanding of my fear. I stood up and saw the blades spinning faster and the lights turn on as it looked to be cleared for take off. Carol gave me an encouraging half smile and ran back to the chopper and I saw her buckling down the stretcher.

I moved closer, my arms tight around my chest. The wind from the blades whipped through my hair and I shivered at the skimpy clothes I was wearing. The blood from my wounds was still sticky in spots and I could feel the wetness through the thin material of the black v neck shirt Damon had helped me into.

My head darted back and forth. I wanted to go with him but I was so scared. The way my stomach was doing cartwheels now I wondered if I would ever not think of Kai and how he hurt me when I saw a helicopter.

I saw Damon lift his head slightly, turning it toward me. He had seen me run and was weakly trying to get up. He pulled the mask off his face and I heard my name. His voice sounded so faint.

I needed to decide. I saw Carol look back once more as she held the mask back over his face, had gently pushed him back to lie down and put another blanket over him.

I cursed, something I almost never did and ran forward.

Before I could even think of the fear again I had sunk down in the seat beside Damon's head and nuzzled my forehead to his. I was vaguely aware of someone buckling me in, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders and then we were up in the air, speeding across the dark ocean.

"Elena," he breathed out hoarsely, pulling the mask back from his face again. I saw his eyes close slowly as he leaned in closer to my head.

I stayed right there, my head against his, holding him as close as I could. I focused on his scent, the smell of his dark hair, the slightly salty taste of his skin as I kissed his forehead. I helped him put the mask on and gazed down on his breathtaking blue eyes at half-mast, his lashes dark and brushing the skin below his eyes. His face was blurry behind the mask as I saw him take long deep breaths.

My eyes fell closed as a little moan escaped my lips. I was SO glad to hear his voice. I still had no idea why he collapsed and seeing him weak and blacking out in front of my eyes shifted everything in my head.

Damon had been so strong for me that part of me didn't believe he could ever look weak in my eyes. Even when he was being held down by Julian and he was fighting to get to me when Kai was torturing me, he was so strong making sure I didn't feel alone, his eyes never leaving mine.

Now I needed to be strong now too. He needed me, right here, right now...fear of helicopters be damned. I had faced down me fear, needing Damon more than I feared the helicopter and won. I knew I could not take a boat and be away from him now. All I needed to think about was how I could help him.

"You're here?" His voice was flooded with emotion, his deep blue eyes seeking me out and I saw the softest smile grace his lips as he met my eyes. God my heart ached for how much I loved him. I gently helped him adjust the mask again so he could breath in the fresh oxygen.

I smiled through new tears, even though I thought I had cried them all today. Running my fingers though his damp raven locks I gazed adoringly down on him and pressed another kiss to his forehead. "Yes Damon, of course I'm here. I would not want to be anywhere else."

He lifted the mask again, this time just a little, but it still earned us both a frown from the nurse on his other side. "You must have been so scared Lena..." His voice was so low and I had to lean even closer to hear him. "First planes crashing…and now helicopters."

He knew me so well already. _He_ was the one that could have something seriously wrong with him and _he_ was worried about me getting on the helicopter.

I felt a slight shudder as the chopper shook and I grabbed for his hand instantly. It was just the smallest moment of turbulence but I knew that trigger could be with me for a long time.

"I'm okay honey. I am. I had a few moments where I let the fear in, but I knew how much you needed me. I just needed to find my courage again." I smiled, tilting my head to the side and started leaning in more till my nose practically bumped into the oxygen mask between us.

I backed up from him as the nurse checked his heart rate and temperature and then did all the basic neuro checks. I was surprised to hear him say that being on the helicopter before was fuzzy and he didn't remember fighting with Kai and getting hit hard on the head at all.

I told Carol that I had seen blood on the wall and that the doctor had arranged a CT for Damon for the morning too. But Damon was supposed to tell him any other symptoms to watch for during the night to make sure nothing was getting worse.

"I'm sorry Beauty," he squeezed my hand again, taking the mask off. "When I saw you in the shower like that, all your bandages ripped off and you shivering naked I wasn't thinking of me at all. I should have told you sooner." He looked between me and the nurse who now looked to be frowning at me too.

"How long has it been more than just a headache Mr. Salvatore?" the nurse asked.

"Only the last half hour or so," he replied. "I was going to call you as soon as I got Elena dressed and back in bed."

"You ripped off your bandages Elena?" she questioned and I nodded sheepishly.

"I wasn't thinking either. I just remember waking up and needed to scrub my skin clean and I didn't even realize how much I had been scrubbing till Damon stopped me. Every few minutes I was bombarded with more nightmarish images as I scrubbed my skin and had just curled up in a ball trying to block it out."

My love frowned at me, his blue eyes narrowed again. "Why didn't you wake me?"

I shook my head at him, smiling and kissing his knuckles as I spoke. "You had been in pain so much Damon and were finally sleeping. I just...wanted to let you sleep and try to face my demons on my own. You had already done so much for me; washing all the blood off me and making me feel so loved and safe after everything.

Damon gave me a crooked smile at that. We were both not doing a great job of taking care of ourselves and only thinking of each other. I saw him cringe again at more pain in his belly and the nurse felt all over his stomach to check more.

"You could be bleeding internally Damon. There is the slightest discolor on your skin but it could just be from bruises too. I'm sorry we can't give you anything for the pain till we get you that CT. And you do need to rest." She recovered him and straightened the blanket.

Carol was looking back and forth at us. "Both of you should sleep once you get checked out to make sure they is no more damage. Damon might need surgery Elena. I wanted to prepare you for that possibility."

I gasped at that. My head knew it, the doctor part of me knew that was possible. But he was so much more than a patient, that I was terrified of any more bad news or more danger to him.

"Elena, you need to make sure someone will re bandage your wounds when we get to Lisbon. You need to take care of you so we can focus on making sure Damon gets looked at right away. Its about another half hour. And he needs that oxygen and to make sure he stays awake now till we get that CT Elena. I can stay up with him so you can rest."

"No, I'm okay," I said quickly. "I want to help. It helps me too, to help him."

Damon was running his one hand along my arm before squeezing my hand as he listened, his face suddenly contorting in more pain. He curled up more, holding a pillow against his stomach. My big strong man was trying so hard not to show he was hurting cause he knew it was scaring me.

I was desperately thinking of something I could do help ease his pain. I saw his eyelids flutter open and closed and his eyes locked on mine. "It's going to be okay Damon. Just hang on. We are almost there," I soothed him.

He smiled weakly again and I saw his eyes move from mine and down to my lips.

I studied the way he was looking at me. Would that help? He looked like he wanted to kiss me and I saw him wet his lips too as he stared at mine. Damn I wanted to kiss him too. He had given me the gentlest kiss before when he was washing me but before that I had felt like so long since I felt his lips on mine.

The nurse caught my gaze and I looked hard at her as my mind was spinning. Kissing him had helped his pain when he had been burned. I knew it had. "Can I um..."

She was already nodding to me, knowing what I was going to say. She had been watching us closely. She had just finished taking his blood pressure when she unwrapped the cuff and backed away from the stretcher more. She smiled at me, her eyes landing on him as well.

"Yes. Go ahead Elena. I think it would help relax him. His blood pressure is getting way too high. But not long maybe a minute or so, no more...and then help him keep that mask on the rest of the flight."

I saw a weak smile creep onto Damon's lips and I blushed at him before smiling back at the nurse.

His head turned on the pillow back to me, his ocean blue eyes carrying a spark of excitement. "Kiss me Elena, please," he breathed out with a small smirk at the corners of his mouth. "Gotta love doctors orders..." He was so perceptive that even with the pain he was in, he knew exactly what we were talking about.

I smiled back both at Carol's silent understanding and at my fiance, who's one hand had curled back behind my neck. He never had to give me a reason to kiss him, medically or not. But I was so hoping this would help ease his pain even a little. He was already tunneling his fingers in my hair as I leaned in and he pulled my lips closer to his.

His tongue ran along the seam of my lips and I opened to him instantly, longing just as much for the taste of his kisses. Damon's hand stayed at the back of my head, pulling my me closer and tilting my head to deepen the kiss. I heard him cry out and curl up tighter as he kissed me and I pulled his lips harder to mine, hoping to pull him away from the sensations of the pain.

A groan rumbled in the back of his throat and I hungrily sucked his tongue in my mouth. His mouth was warm and soft, his kisses so sweet and tender with passionate fire burning and wanting to be released. I felt like I was soaring above the clouds like an eagle in the wind, the air cool on my face.

I tangled my fingers in his raven hair by his ear and moaned into the kiss. I could lose myself within him. He could make me forget everything around us. There was no fear, no pain or any worry about the next hours or days. The taste of his love melted that all away to nothing.

It was helping...I could tell. His muscles were relaxing and he wasn't pulling his body in so tight. He was instead leaning further to kiss me deeper and I hoped he was as lost in the feelings as I was.

Damon moaned my name into my mouth and tugged more on my head. I was already stretched as far as the seat belt could go to be this close to him. He sucked my bottom lip in his mouth, his hand sinking deeper into my damp hair.

I smiled against his lips as I could feel with my one hand that had snuck under the blanket seeking out his heartbeat, hoping my kisses had calmed his blood pressure. I exhaled deeply feeling the beats were not racing as much. He was relaxing into the kiss and I loved how much I affected him. How such simple touches and kisses, gentle brushes of my hand or lips could sooth him.

I needed this too; to get lost in him to forget everything for a minute. It was helping me not think that we were again in a helicopter too.

Damon leaned up as I started to pull away, nipping at my lips and capturing them once more with his. I allowed him a few more seconds but I already could feel he was starting to breath faster again, like he was scared to stop kissing me. But I needed to give him more oxygen to keep him conscious too.

Our tongues tangled sensuously one last time, as he let out another moan and smiled as I pulled back, kissing his nose and cheeks and even his eyelids as they fell closed and finally his forehead. My fingers trailed through his hair slowly, over and over, running through the midnight locks as his breathing settled back down.

Damon's eyes were wide and liquid blue as he gazed lovingly at me. I gently ran my hand over his face, closing his eyes like I had back in the cave when I had been massaging him to sleep. Placing the mask on his face, he held it nodding that he would be good and leave it on.

I laid back down on his shoulder, snuggling in and stretching awkwardly as far as I could in the seat. Kissing had helped and Carol moved back to the seat beside us after giving us the privacy for me to calm him. She looked so relieved too that his blood pressure was staying back in a normal range, at least for now.

My eyes closed in relief as I breathed him in. He had kissed me to calm my fear as we were crashing and I was so grateful I could return the favor now.

I shook my head, trying to clear the haze I felt anytime we kissed and needed to focus now on keeping him awake.

So I talked. I opened my eyes and watched his own stay locked on mine as I told him more about my childhood and wishing I had a sister to share with growing up. I told him about vacations my family had been on and how much of a pain Jeremy was as a little brother. He smiled and was rubbing my hand in his, tangling his fingers in my hair as I leaned over him.

It was fun and actually soothing to remember the good times. I told him of our familys cabin up by the lake and how we went there every chance we could in summer. I shared about being scared to get a new job and where I could work at all that I would be safe and feel like I was helping people. He was nodding and showed me his full attention despite being able to respond, but he hadn't cringed in more pain once yet.

Carol came back to check his vitals again. She looked impressed at how well I was taking care of Damon and that kissing had been good medicine, as unconventional as it seemed. I tucked the blanket more around his bare shoulders as more gusts of wind swept through the helicopter and I curled tighter into the blanket I had been given.

The whole time I was talking to keep him awake I did not let the fear of what the doctors might find when we got there flood back into my thoughts. Damon had to be okay. There was no other path I was strong enough to take and I knew that. I was sure he knew that too.

We started going down and looking outside I saw lights everywhere, cars on highways, streetlights, tall sky scrapers all lit up in the night sky. We were back on the mainland, far away from the island finally. I saw the sign for the hospital and the lit up landing pad as we dropped from the sky and landed without incident.

I could not get off the helicopter fast enough. Unbuckling my seat belt I raced after the men that were pushing Damon's stretcher down of the landing pad toward the roof elevator. I laced my fingers with his and he squeezed my hand as the elevator doors closed and the small space was plunged into silence.

"Elena," he called out pulling the mask back from his face and I saw him starting to clutch his stomach again, this time it looked worse as agony flashed across his face. He half sat up on the stretcher. "Ahhh, its hurts more…like something heavy is on me and my head..." he rasped.

The nurse palpitated his stomach again and looked like she knew something more than before. But before she could tell me Damon sat up further, ripped the mask off fully and threw up blood all over the blankets on him and on me where I was standing beside him.

My heart leapt into my throat at the sight of all the blood and he was panting hard before gagging again. His hand was clinging to mine still and he looked desperately at me.

I was terrified. I felt like things were moving in slow motion and I stood there in stunned silence.

Any normal patient and I would have jumped into action, and checked vitals and everything I should do. I wouldn't even think and everything I needed to do would be autopilot for me.

But this was Damon…

My mind was racing with all the horrific reasons that he would be puking up blood now. I couldn't lose him, was my internal mantra and I had to stay calm. He was looking at me again and his eyes were pleading with me to trust that he was okay. We didn't even have to speak and I knew what he wanted me to know.

The doors opened just as I was about to ask the nurse what was going on. She looked like she had discovered something when she had been checking him. But before I could say anything she raced out of the elevator and Dr. Martin was right there to meet us. They spoke in rapid hushed tones and then instructed the men to bring him directly to get the C.T. scan.

They rushed him through the halls and I stayed right at his side. Just as they were about to push the door open to the C.T. wing of the hospital Dr. Martin stopped me.

"You can't go in there Elena. You need to wait here. We will take..."

I was already shaking my head before he finished. "No! I need to stay with him please?" I begged. The Dr. grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "Can you assure me that you are not pregnant? No unprotected sex in the last month?"

My mouth dropped. No, I couldn't.

"You are a doctor," he said gently. "You know unless you can promise me you aren't pregnant you cannot come into that room.

Damon answered for me. "She could be. We don't know." He had fallen back into the pillow and looked exhausted. "Don't let her in. I don't want to risk anything."

He nodded at me and I slowly nodded back numbly.

My eyes were darting back and forth between Dr. Martins and Carol's, only to rest on Damon's again as I saw the concern on his face.

"Elena, don't worry about me," he said firmly, but while I could clearly see him in pain, clutching his stomach. He forced his head back up. "I'm NOT leaving you. I promise Beauty."

I nodded, hearing him but barely registering his words. I reached down and kissed him firmly on the forehead and then they pulled him away. Out of my reach and through the doors.

Our eyes stayed locked on each others till the door swung closed and then I was alone in the empty hallway.

* * *

I stood there in shock. The rush of getting here was over and the silence of the empty hall overwhelmed me. I saw the blood on my hands and arms and I started shaking.

I had Damon's blood on me…

The slid down the wall outside the door and dropped my head to my knees. Curling up in the blanket around me did nothing for my body shaking so much.

My heart hurt for Damon and I needed to be with him. But I knew he was right. The doctor was too. I needed to stay here. I needed to trust that they would take care of him. I lifted my head and stared at my bloody hands.

I had no idea how long I had sat there for. Nurses and doctors came and went from the room and I saw one run by me back in the room with a large saw and then I heard a loud whirring behind the door. They must be cutting the cuff off him...finally. He had wanted that thing off ages ago. I knew it wasn't safe to do a CT with any kind of metal on you.

The doors opened with a loud slam and I jumped and looked up. "Oh there you are," a voice said. "Goodness Elena I have been looking all over for you."

I knew that voice. My eyes were puffy from all the crying and I had to squint to see the person coming toward me.

They moved closer and I saw through my blurry vision the man flip his dark hair back from his eyes as he slid down the wall to sit beside me. "You save a guys life, over and over and he still finds a way to land in the hospital..."

"Oh my god Enzo! What are you doing here?!" I blinked once, twice and wiped my nose as I sniffled and stared at him like he wasn't real.

"You know I'm always here for you and Damon," he said softly. "I heard he was rushed to the hospital here and I figured you might need me." His smile at me was teasing and friendly, trying to break the tension and I sniffled and choked on a sob, nodding as I smiled back.

He opened his arms to me, I moved closer and he enveloped me in a big warm hug as we sat on the floor. I closed my eyes, _so_ grateful he was here. He had been such a support when Damon had been burned and I was in shock and scared then too as I waited and was so panicked not knowing what was happening to him.

Enzo held me for a few minutes and I cried quietly against his shoulder before I sniffled again and pulled back.

I sat up fast and wiped my hand across my face again. "But the baby? Your wife? What happened?" I mumbled confused. "You didn't stay just for us did you?"

Enzo laughed, his brown eyes soft. "No, as flattered as I'm sure you and my bestie would be. Bon can blame mother nature for me missing my son's birth. There was hurricane watch ahead that was upgraded to a strong Category 2 and by the time we were in the air headed across the ocean it had been bumped up to a 4. So we were ordered to turn around and headed back to Europe."

"Oh wow. That's scary!" I commented listening intently.

"I know. Tell me about it. Horrible timing too. They hadn't had a hurricane near here in over 5 years I was told and it _has_ to hit now when I am trying to get my ass home." Enzo replied with a mirthless chuckle, pursing his lips.

"So...I had been stuck in the airport near here half the night and face timing my beautiful and _so_ tired of being pregnant wife. She was upset...to say the least and I think she said when the epidural kicked in she was calling air traffic control. I don't even want to know how that conversation would go." He laughed. "And would _not_ want to be that guy."

Enzo let out a deep breath. "So they said they had managed to stop the labor once before and only on her request that I would get there in time. But now the doctors say he will be born tonight no question and I get a front row video chat seat."

"Awe, I'm sorry," I said in complete seriousness.

He half smiled at me. "I know you are Elena. Thank you for that. I wish my wife shared your understanding. Unfortunately live feed video is as close as I will be to my family when he is born." He made a face at me sadly and I knew he was trying not to let it hurt that he was missing their child's first day on this earth.

"But enough about me. She will be fine and happy and I know she will get over being upset and she isn't really mad at me, just at everything. Her mom is there too so I know she is being taken really good care of." He bent his head to me, his eyes wide and full of concern. "I truly am so glad I can be here for my buddy and you." He smiled and bumped my shoulder like a big brother would do.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and let out a deep sigh. "Me too Enzo. But how did you get here so fast if you were already in middle of the ocean?"

"Well when I had called the carrier to check in on you guys the Captain said you both had just been emergency air lifted to Lisbon and that Damon might need surgery or have a brain bleed."

He turned to face me and I could see him studying my very disheveled appearance and the blood all over me.

"God Elena, I am so so sorry for what you are going through."

I nodded and felt more tears instantly at my lashes at the thought of Damon having all these tests and possibly surgery too or even brain surgery. I was in shock I didn't want any of it to be real.

"I don't know what's going to happen," I cried. "He just blacked out and has had headaches since the fight in the helicopter with Kai and now stomach pain and this...is his blood," I lifted my hands to show Enzo Damon's blood still all over me."

I started shaking again just thinking about it and staring at the red streaks on my skin and clothes. "He has to be okay..." I trailed off and dropped my head to my knees again.

"He will be Elena. He is a fighter." His voice was warm and reassuring as he put his arm around me and I turned to curl up against his shoulder. "I have never seen him fight so hard for anything in the damn world than to get you safe. He loves you _so_ much and he will fight just as hard to make it out of this."

I smiled sadly, knowing I had to believe him. Damon promised me he wouldn't leave me and I needed to believe him.

We sat in silence for what felt like ages before the door swung open and a doctor, nurses more people came rushing out of the room. I let out a gasping breath as I saw Damon being wheeled out too and I jumped to my feet and raced toward him. I heard the doctor say we could have a few minutes and that Dr. Martin had been called away to an emergency.

Damon tried to lift his head but he was too weak. He was awake and cleaned up with no blood all over the blankets but he looked exhausted. He had tubes and heart monitors and machines all around him attached to his stretcher. But even with all that, I saw him force a half smile to his lips.

His eyes looked so tired as his one hand moved and I saw him reaching for me. I smiled, already teary eyed and buried my face against his neck, breathing his name.

"Enz?" he barely whispered with surprise in his weak tone. "You're...here?" Damon choked out and half lifted his head, only to have it fall back to the pillow behind him.

"I am buddy...just take it easy. I'll take care of your girl." Enzo smiled at him and Damon smiled weakly back.

Damon's voice was louder as my ear was against his chest on the hospital gown. "Thank...you bud..." he tried to say and looked like he could hardly string words together.

We both looked at the doctor to explain why Damon looked so weak and barely awake.

"He was given a sedative in preparation for surgery," the doctor said, far to fast and far too calmly for my liking. Surgery?! Oh my god was there bleeding in his brain?

My arms around his neck tightened, scared to hear more. My baby was laying on a stretcher, so weak he could barely open his eyes and he needed surgery? I pulled my head up from the warmth of Damon's body and braced myself for whatever the news was.

"First of all," the doctor said. "I can only give information to his family."

My heart sunk. Neither of us were family here.

Damon looked like he was trying to talk again when Enzo jumped in and spoke up.

"She's his wife," he said in all seriousness, with no sign of deception on his face.

He was an agent of course he could lie convincingly. "And I'm his brother, Lorenzo Salvatore. _Please_ tell us what's going on." I kept a straight face as Enzo told the same lie that I did, to get information on Damon before.

And him being his brother? That must have been just in case they didn't believe that Damon and I were married.

My 'husband' was nodding ever so slowly, his eyes nearly falling closed. I untangled my hand from his and lifted up our hands to show the doctor our tattoo rings.

The older gray haired man looked us both over and that seemed to satisfy him and I felt my shoulders sink with relief.

"Okay, Mr. Salvatore is already doing better. We gave him anti-seizure meds and pain relievers after we took the CT and MRI scans of his head, stomach and chest..."

My heart was in my throat as I waited for the doctor to explain what they found.

He continued. "We found no signs of a brain bleed on the any of the scans, but we will be monitoring Mr. Salvatore closely for the next 24 to 48 hours for any changes in his neuro capabilities."

I heard that right didn't I? No signs? My eyes darted back and forth between the people around me and Damon was trying to smile to me before I looked back at the doctor. I was shaking in relief. I had been _so_ scared that was why he had collapsed.

The doctor continued. "The scans showed no signs of any kind sub-dermal hemotoma, or cerebral hemorrhage or any bleeding at all from the blunt force he got on his head. But he suffered a very significant concussion and will need to take it easy for awhile and be monitored very closely after being discharged."

Enzo breathed out in relief too and my head fell back against Damon's chest as I leaned on him feeling his heart under my ear and treasuring the steady smooth beats. I just wanted to stay there laying against him but the doctor had mentioned surgery...

Enzo spoke up again. He was thinking a lot more clearly than I was right now. "His wife is a doctor...so I think he will be in very good hands. But surgery..." he said to the doctor and to which he nodded his approval of that.

The doctor cleared his throat after speaking to someone who said O.R. 2 was ready. "Yes, the scans did bring up some bleeding in his abdomen and I wanted to let you know that an operating room is ready now. We need to go in and determine the source of the bleed that he likely sustained from the physical assault to get you and Mrs. Salvatore off the island and away from the criminals."

I lifted my head and looked up at Damon. He looked almost asleep again and reached up with his hand ever so slowly till he was caressing my cheek. I held his hand against my face and felt tears slipping down my cheeks. I knew how risky internal bleeding could be, the chances of something going wrong in surgery, blood pressure dropping or cardiac arrest.

No, I didn't even want to think of it. This was one of those times I hated being a doctor.

Enzo came closer as I saw someone push the elevator button at the end of the hall.

I looked up in my precious Damon's half closed eyes and stroked his face and ran my fingers through his hair. I bent down and kissed his cheek, my eyes warring between tenderness and anger that he better not give up in there. "I'm not leaving you...so don't you _dare_ leave me baby," I said firmly.

His eyes widened as he struggled to open his mouth. God, I hated seeing him so weak and helpless. I hardly recognized the love of my life like this.

"I'll never leave you...Beau… I promise.." he breathed out.

I smiled through tears and kissed him again, my tears falling to his lips as he opened to me enough to barely taste his kiss. I was _so_ scared, my stomach spinning so much as I knew he was being taken away from me again.

The bell dinged and the doors opened. I stood up and felt Enzo's arms on my shoulders gently pulling me back away from Damon. They started pushing him away from me and into the elevator. I stood there aching inside, watching him.

But before they could get in the elevator all of a sudden the heart monitor started flashing and the long beep of his heartbeat plummetting echoed…

No, no, no...

My heart felt like it stopped right along with his and I let out a scream as I saw the doctor and nurses swarming around him, yelling instructions, tearing down his gown and quickly putting drugs in his I.V. I saw the crash cart appear and the whine of it charging up as they pushed it into the elevator with him. The doctor held the paddles, before placing them on his chest.

"Damon!" I screamed again and fought Enzo's grip on me as they kept pushing Damon into the elevator as the flat-line beep kept blaring through the blood pounding in my ears. I saw his body jerk hard from the shock of the paddles and the doctor yelled to go again.

I felt like everything was moving in slow motion and I fought harder to get to him...I needed to go to him.

The doors started closing as the flat-line kept echoing and I fell to my knees in Enzo's arms as the door sealed and there was no sign of what was happening to Damon!

Enzo let me go and I was up running to the elevator and banging on the door and pushing the button frantically. I saw Enzo take off around the corner, racing to the nurses station as a few nurses were already coming to find out what all the noise was about. I saw Carol run toward me and she knelt down, her eyes wide with shock.

"Damon...they took him...he..." I was gasping and couldn't even get the sentence out. I started clutching my stomach feeling so much pain as my head sunk to the cold floor, my hands sliding down the closed elevator door. I couldn't breath, my heart felt like it was tearing apart.

Enzo ran back to me and had two other women with him. He sunk to his knees in front of me and gathered me in his arms while speaking fast to the other nurses.

I couldn't even hear them but in seconds they were moving, one running up the stairs and the other pushing the other elevator door button. One woman was on her phone talking rapidly to the person on the other end.

I was starting to feel faint and I gasped out Damon's name once more before I felt my eyes falling closed and I slumped in Enzo's arms as I was pulled into nothingness…

* * *

I blinked and heard shuffling around me as I struggled to wake up. What happened?

"Elena?" I heard a voice calling me and I fought to pull my eyes open. "Elena, can you hear me?"

I blinked again at the bright light and felt that I was lying down and felt the softness of pillows under my head. I was on a bed.

"Go get the doctor. I think she is waking up." I heard the voice say again.

"Enzo?" I mumbled weakly. I felt a hand on mine and I squinted and focused on the face leaning over me. Enzo was here. I remembered being in a hospital with Damon.

Damon! Oh my god. I remembered Damon going into the elevator and then hearing his heart stop!

I tried to sit up and felt Enzo gently push me back down. "Elena take it easy. You are still really weak. We had the doctor sedate you cause when you woke up before you had a full blown panic attack. You've been out for hours."

Hours? "Damon? Enzo, where...is he?"

Enzo leaned in still closer and I felt his breath by my ear. "Elena...Damon's fine. He made it through the surgery."

I felt tears in my eyes already. "Really?" I choked out.

"Really. Elena. He came through just great. They stopped the bleed and he is going to be okay. They are watching him really closely the next 24 hours but he is alive Elena."

"Oh my god Enzo! He is? Damon's okay?!" Tears were running down my face now and I was shaking as I was feeling more and more awake.

I saw him nodding and smiling at me and I could hardly believe it. I felt him lift up my hand and the squeak of wheels as I felt the bed I was in moving and he laid my hand back down on warm skin.

"Elena, he's right here. Can you feel him? He is not awake yet, but he is right here." I nodded...I could feel him. I sniffled back more tears.

I reached further but I could barely feel his hand. I tried to lift my head to see him but it felt too heavy. "Damon?" I whimpered trying to reach more of him.

"Oh screw rules," I heard Enzo mutter and the next moment I felt his arms under my back and legs as he lifted me up and against his chest. I felt the cool air around me before he turned and laid me down again.

My whimpers turned to a sob of joy as I felt soft hair against my face. I nuzzled into his neck and I breathed him in.

 _Damon!_

I had never been so scared in my life than that moment watching the elevator close.

He was here, against me, warm and soft and alive!

I cried and whimpered his name and buried my head against his throat and leaned down to his chest. I heard the strong, steady heartbeat under my ear and I let out another sob of relief.

Lifting my head I saw his dark lashes covering his beautiful eyes and I curled back down, holding tight to his waist and heard the loud sound of the monitor clear as day in the room.

He was alive and he was going to be okay. I could not stop crying with relief…

* * *

A/N; Only one more left before the sequel…

I hope this wasn't too dark. I tried to capture the depths of pain in this kind of trauma and I knew I needed to deal with the injuries that Damon had gotten in all the fights he survived. He couldn't just walk away from all that without any serious physical injuries.

I needed someone there for Elena and nothing seemed to be right with Ric or Caroline or even Elijah at that hospital so I decided to have Enzo come back for them as horrible at it will not to be with his wife delivering her baby. Elena had already been so strong but needed someone when Damon was in the hospital.

Please review. I am super nervous about how I did here. This was Elena's at the depths of her pain, which I thought was needed. Her cutting herself in the shower and as dark and full of loss she was the worst she had ever felt and then Damon telling to cry and let it out. She had not grieved much at all for the people she lost and also showed so much strength facing her fear of the helicopter deciding Damon's needs were stronger than her fear. But also almost losing him was also a sense of the worst loss she could experience so there is so much going on here.

I hope I have done the characters and their circumstances justice. I've done my best to write what I feel in my heart and how it should play out. So I do hope you liked it.

More to come. We will go back to Klaus and Caroline and Ric and find out what happened to Stefan and meet Elijah too. Powerful ending I promise you….

I will try to update much faster. I also have an idea for a Mother's day story for my post finale series too and I need to start on Book 4 for those of you who followed Eternally Blood Bound and the other books.

Have a safe and happy weekend :)


	29. Back to the Beginning

A/N: This is not the last chapter yet. I am having some major writers block sorting through things related to the terrorist plot and things with Stefan and the CIA and Elijah and MI 6 stuff. But it has been far too long since I updated so I wanted to at least give you something.

Today May 23rd is my husband and my 20th anniversary...I feel so old! We are in awe of this milestone in our journey.

Today is also Delena's anniversary of the first time they met...so I wanted to write this shorter stand alone chapter taking you back through Elena's thoughts and her journey to falling in love with Damon while waiting in present time for him to wake up from his surgery. Then I will finish up the more complicated plot and delve into the sequel.

So this is my gift to you for my wedding anniversary and Delena meeting on that lonely road so many years ago.

He was the mysterious stranger that intrigued her and had all the answers. She just didn't know then that HE was all those answers and all that she was looking for…

* * *

I laid curled up in Damon's arms waiting desperately for him to wake up. I could hear the strong smooth and steady beats of his precious heart against my ear as my head rested on his chest. I wasn't sure how long it had been, hours? I remembered crying and still feeling so weak so I fell back asleep and when I woke up next the light from the room had grown brighter as more sunlight shone through the thick curtains that were tightly closed.

Enzo said that the doctors had monitored Damon very closely all night and that it had been hours since I had collapsed in his arms in shock of hearing Damon's heart stop. I lay there in silence now with my love still unconscious beside me. The monitors were the only sounds around us, along with the voices on the hospital intercom every few minutes calling doctors or codes.

I blocked out the extra noise and bustle of people rushing down the halls every so often and felt safe curled in beside Damon. I knew he wasn't awake but his presence, his nearness, scent and heart pounding beneath my head soothed me more than anything else.

Looking around as I lifted my head, I saw Enzo sitting and sleeping in the chair beside the bed. He had his phone clutched loosely in his hand, or rather a new phone I assumed since none of our phones had survived the crash and the flood of water.

The screen was on and I could see the serene expression on Bonnie's face as he held it on his lap. They had arranged that she could see him too if she woke up first and I thought it was so cute all they were doing to be together during this incredible, life changing day in their lives.

Before I had fallen asleep I heard his wife talking to him explaining that she was supposed to be resting and the medicine was numbing the pain from the contractions. She had been in labor for hours already with no baby to show for it and was exhausted. The doctors had finally won out over her stubbornness to wait for her husband, so they had let the labor progress naturally and she was almost 5 cm dilated. Halfway there.

So his mother-in-law had encouraged him to sleep too while his wife rested. I could hear Bonnie breathing deeply through the phone and they must feel the same way Damon and I did about being as close as they could be and how that soothed them too, even being asleep.

Enzo said he had talked to Bonnie nearly half the night already and his voice and encouragement, being her coach even from across the ocean had helped her with the early labor pains. He was doing everything he could and there was nothing more he could do from so far away.

He had begged her to try to rest since she wasn't in any pain right now and she only agreed if they kept their phones on and could sleep together. His expression was peaceful as he slumped over in the chair and as much I was grateful he was here for us, I wished he had made it back to her in time.

I turned back and took in the equally peaceful expression on my fiances face. Enzo assured me over and over that Damon was okay and had made it through the surgery with no further complications. I soaked in the image of his dark lashes hiding his beautiful eyes, eyes I could drown in every time he looked at me. His lips were dry and so I bent down, moistening my own to kiss him softly before nuzzling back in beside him.

The whole scene reminded me of laying beside him in the hospital the night he was burned. Sneaking into his room and tricking Enzo to believe I was a doctor or surgeon. I wasn't thinking clearly at all. All I knew was I had to see him. I had to know he was okay and alive. I needed see that he was okay with my own eyes.

Thinking back I had told myself that as soon as I saw him I was going to leave and that I could not risk getting caught in there.

* * *

 _Seeing_ _Damon_ _in th_ _at_ _bed, the heart monitor beeping steadily and the dull hiss of the ventilator helped sooth my fears of losing him before I had barely begun to discover what this connection I felt between us really was. I could not just ignore it...it was too strong._

 _So I hadn't left, like I told myself I would and instead I found myself moving closer, sitting on the bed and tucking a damp raven strand of hair behind his ear. I didn't know if he could hear me but I wanted him to know I was here for him, that he wasn't alone. That I was so sorry for what those monsters did to him. I hadn't been able to sleep in the waiting room the whole time I had waited during his surgery. I was too restless and too scared._

 _But now I laid down beside him, rested my forehead against his and took in the warmth of his skin against mine. My thumb brushed across his bottom lip and I felt another rush of electricity in my veins. I had fallen asleep almost instantly, not even planning to at all, or thinking of getting caught. I felt I was where I needed to be and that feeling gave me such a sense of peace to close my eyes._

 _The door opened and I jumped from my deep sleep, laying beside him._ _O_ _ur_ _fingers were still_ _laced together_ _after I kissed his knuckles and held his hand between us when I fell asleep._

 _A_ _woman_ _came in,_ _the same woman with the long red hair and glasses. The woman that had assured me he was okay and in surgery after I had lied about being his wife._ _Enzo_ _had_ _let her through and_ _I_ _sat up_ _fast_ _as the nurse_ _sternly_ _asked who_ _I_ _was and what_ _I_ _was doing there._ _This did not look good._

 _"You have got to be kidding me," Enzo muttered under his breath, flashing me a frustrated look. The nurse was already turning to leave and I assumed get security. I watched as he closed the door quietly blocking her path and standing between her and the way out. Was he helping me?_

 _I looked around, realization hitting me at with what I had done. I had just snuck into a prisoners room that was under guard. I had never acted like that before, taken such a risk._

 _I was the safe one of any of my friends and they knew not to even invite me to anything remotely dangerous or illegal. I would spoil the fun or ruin the night somehow and I was just fine staying out of any kind of trouble._

 _But now trouble was laying in the hospital bed beside me._

 _Trouble had never looked so damn good... and I felt the incredible pull to madly abandon all I knew was right to soak up what I felt in his arms again, having him push me against the wall, his head against my cheek, his hot breath and his warm mouth…_

 _God I was lost in him already. I had no idea what was happening to me._

 _"Please don't," I heard Enzo say as he held up his hands. He was still blocking her from leaving but that was it. "She didn't mean any harm. She wasn't going to help him escape. I promise..."_

 _He stared me down, his eyes narrowing as he regarded me with very obvious displeasure. "Right 'Mrs' Salvatore? You weren't going to try anything right? It was stupid enough that you snuck in here..."_

 _I moved off the bed to stand beside it as the nurse turned back to me. I nodded slowly, my head down. He was right, this was probably the stupidest thing I had ever done._

 _Damn it where was my head?_

 _I looked back down at Damon and felt my breath catch in my throat. What was it about him that had me so smitten that I was already breaking laws for him, risking my career?_

 _"I'm so sorry." I stumbled on my words and was prepared to leave, as much as I didn't want to._

 _The nurse stopped me as she held up her hand. "Wait... I spoke to you before. You are his wife? This was who you were so frantic to find out if he was okay?"_

 _Well would lying more make anything worse? Probably. But still I found myself nodding in agreement to all she said, reconfirming the lie that I was married to the gorgeous man laying in the bed._

 _I felt tears at my lashes again. "I'm sorry," I repeated. "I just needed to see him. I was so scared and no one was letting me see him." I clasped his hand again and sunk down into the chair beside the bed, my head falling to our joined hands. The handcuff clinked as tugging his hand made it hit the bed frame, reminding me again of how wrong falling for him was._

 _Enzo was still by the door but instead of the woman trying to push past him to get me thrown out, I watched her walk closer and then kneel beside me. I lifted my head and felt a tear slip down my cheek._

 _"My husband is in prison..." she spoke softly and looked far away as she continued. "He was attacked a few weeks ago and brought here and they wouldn't even let me see him, touch him or anything. I was sent home to make sure I stayed away."_

 _I was quiet, watching her and casting a glance at Enzo. Did I know this man? I knew everyone in that prison._

 _She had her head down, avoiding my eyes and looked to be studying Damon. "The love of my life almost died and they refused to even let me say goodbye!" She sniffled and then looked up at me as I tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Thank God he survived but I thought I would lose my mind sitting at home when he was suffering alone here. He needed me. He was accused of trying to escape and I was told they threw him in solitary and he would stay there till he was released." she whimpered. "So I haven't even seen or talked to him since before he was attacked."_

 _I wondered where she was going with this but stayed quiet, simply offering my understanding._

 _"I work the night shift here the next few weeks and its only me that is in charge of your husband at night. They are super strict on keeping the circle small when there is prisoner in the ward."_

 _What was she trying to say? I had no idea._

 _"I understand," the woman whispered. "I wouldn't want anyone to live through what I did. I thought I would have a heart attack with worry. So you can stay...and I promise I won't say anything. They can fire me if they want but I think if that happened I would be done with this job, this career anyway. My husband is free in a few months and once I can hold him again I don't want to ever let him go. My family has a condo far away and once he is free I just want to get out of here so we both can be safe."_

 _I was in shock at her kindness and now felt like crap that Damon wasn't even my husband and that what she had been though was so much worse. I could not imagine not being able to be there to comfort the man you loved more than anything when he needed you the most._

 _Enzo grunted and I knew he was not happy with this either but he nodded in reluctance too and I knew he wouldn't say anything. I thanked the woman who told me her name was Sara and that she was a resident here and not a nurse. She was so sweet and yet so sad and looked emptier than I felt._

 _I wanted to help her too._

 _"I work at the prison." I stated plainly. Here this kind woman was breaking rules for me to see Damon and with how corrupt Maxwell Heights was already I doubted they would even notice what I was about to suggest. "I can help you see him Sara. I can. If you want. Its as risky as what you are doing for me."_

 _She sniffled and was nodding her head while still looking confused about the whole thing._

 _"I can let him use my phone to talk to you. Its not much but at least you could see him."_

 _The woman was already nodding rapidly and smiling so wide through her tears. I was so grateful and gave her a hug and a soft smile. She told me who he was and that he had been falsely accused of a crime and had paid his time but people that were in longer, wanted him to suffer for getting the lighter sentence and he had been stabbed by one of them she was sure._

 _Enzo had listened to all of this with clear disagreement to our ways to skirt the law but he told us he wouldn't say anything either. I thanked him with a nod and smile to show him how grateful I was. He truly did care, especially about Damon I noticed. He cared enough to risk his job too it seemed, just so I could be there for Damon. That puzzled me but I left it at that._

 _Enzo was clear I was to be careful if we were stupid enough to do this and made me promise to leave before the doctors came in for rounds in the morning. Sara's shift ended at 7. I agreed and nodded as he said he would be right outside the door. I couldn't believe they were allowing me to stay and I moved to lay back down beside him._

 _Letting out a huge breath I snuggled back in, promising myself I would only be a short while longer and then get home and get some sleep. I started talking to Damon as he breathed deep through the ventilator._

 _I told him about that I didn't want to go home and that I lived at my brother's and his girlfriends place and that it was so full of pain and empty unfulfilled memories. How my brother had so much going for him and he had just gotten an art dealer to display one of his paintings and it would have been unveiled the week after we got back from our holiday._

 _I told Damon that I was scared of this thing between us. This connection, this understanding of each other somehow and I didn't know what to do about it. I wanted to run from it and yet something undeniable was stronger than my fear._

 _I watched his closed eyes, while nuzzling my forehead to his and told him why I started working at Maxwell Heights and that I wanted to help people and bring out the good in them. Reach them so they came out starting fresh, with hope and not going back to a life of crime and pain and destruction. I said too that I was so sorry for not seeing sooner what the other cons were doing to him, that they would be crazy enough to attack again so soon after almost poisoning him the previous night. I wished I could have stopped them from hurting him, so he wasn't lying here in a coma right now, with permanent scars on his back from their anger._

 _I had no one to talk to except Ian and he offered about as much to the conversation as Damon was doing right now, but it was helping as strange as that sounded! Kelly didn't understand and anytime I ever said anything personal to her about my life, her answer was to get drunk and find a guy at a party and forget my problems...so I couldn't talk to her either._

 _Somehow I felt like I could talk to Damon and I felt safe with him. I had not felt safe in so long already._

 _Back in my apartment in the early morning hours of the day I could not stop tossing and turning to try to sleep. I could smell Damon on my clothes so I opted to go to sleep dressed, curling the collar of my sweater up to my nose and taking in his scent._

 _When I finally did get some sleep, my dreams were so real... Damon was still holding me in the shower, the water falling down on us, his lips tasting every inch of my skin. I ripped his shirt off him to greedily caress his chest and saw that there was now no burns or pain, only our panting breaths as we explored each other. He lifted me back in his arms, against the wall as the sound of his zipper pierced the steamy air. My dress was tossed soaking wet to the tiled floor as his lips crashed down hard, swallowing my shaky moan._

 _I had woken up my body slick with sweat, gasping at the vividness of my dream, of how it felt being in his arms, our skin pressed together as the water ran down our bodies. I had caught myself thinking about him earlier in the week already and had dreamed about him the night after we met...but not like this._

 _This dream was much more intimate and I stumbled into the shower running it straight cold for a few minutes to try to calm the flush of my skin and to stop my bodies reaction to how close it had felt we had been. I wished it hadn't just been a dream._

* * *

I was taken in by my memories as I lay beside him and I could hardly believe what we had all been through in such a short time. How much things had changed since that night when I laid with him and held him after what was probably the most passionate, dangerous and all consuming night of my life.

I had been so scared seeing him so delirious with pain flashing across his face. I wanted that pain to go away and I still felt tingles thinking about him kissing my neck telling me it was helping him not feel how bad the burns would have been.

Now our love was so much deeper and my fear of losing him felt a thousand times worse than it had been then. Seeing him gag up blood and then hearing his heartbeat flat-line had terrified me more even than Kai hurting me.

Damon had become everything to me and there was not even a thought of living without him.

I was awake now but I didn't want to move. Enzo was still deeply asleep and I could hear Bonnie too. We hadn't even had any doctors or nurses come in to check on us in awhile so I just closed my eyes again and let my thoughts take me back to more memories and remembering how quickly my feelings were growing for him when I had barely known him for more than a week. How much Damon getting hurt, burned so badly had pushed me to face how much I needed love and someone to lean on. Even while he was in the induced coma I wanted him to know someone was there for him.

Thinking back again I remembered the next morning after I spent the night with him...

* * *

 _I was in a daze the next day with barely any sleep but was questioned about Damon's injuries and my treatment. I had to fight back a blush at my medicine for him. Besides the one dose of tramodol, the shower and cloth to cool his 3rd degree burns...holding him as he cried and kissing and touching was far better medicine that all that combined._

 _It was so clear to me who it had been that had burned him and I wanted to stab him with my scalpel that morning when I was forced to treat a gash Kai had on his cheek. I could fill in the blanks easily as I heard him say another con was in his face and he had choked him to get him to back off. The other guy had fought back and scratched at him to get away._

 _I just knew that was Damon fighting to get away as his back was burned horrifically. I could not get out of that appointment soon enough and had raced to the bathroom, panting so hard I almost threw up._

 _No one but Enzo and Sara knew, but night after night after my shift was over I would hurry home and shower and change and spend the night in Damon's hospital room, waiting for when the doctor deemed him well enough to wake up. No doctors stopped by at night unless there was any kind of emergency and then Sara had said she would rush me out if needed._

 _Sara had been amazing and I wished I could have been honest with her about not being his wife. I wanted to be real with her. She cared and was more than kind to me. I'd never had a friend like her._

 _So, true to my word I helped her see her husband too. I could see patients in solitary to give checkups or ask any medical questions I saw necessary so I managed to sneak the phone to him at least every 2 days and she had bought her own burner phone and they could talk as long as I could have reason to be there._

 _Her husband had looked so tired and weak and I loved that I could help him smile by allowing him to talk to his wife. She too had been so grateful and greeted me with a hug the first night after I allowed them to talk and I was so happy I could help them._

 _Sara had told me one night after Damon had been in the coma for more than 5 days that the following day they were going to try to bring him back off the drugs to see if he had healed enough. It could still take hours for him to wake up and I could stay with him all night till her shift was done at 7am. I knew he might be able to hear things more as he came around so I wanted to be there for him and show him he didn't have to fight alone. I ached for his pain, the scars he would have from the burn, emotionally and physically._

 _I knew that if the pain was too severe then they would put him back under for a few more days but they needed to try to see how he would handle it. I nodded and was happy she was keeping me so informed. We both knew we were breaking laws, but to us it was worth the risks._

 _I felt like the woman from that movie 'While You Were Sleeping'. I was at my 'husband's' side waiting for him to wake up and he had no idea. But here I wasn't bombarded by the man's family like in the movie, although I wanted a family for so long already._

 _I had thought I caught a glimpse of a blonde man dressed casually leaving Damon's room one night but he had been gone down the hall and out the stairwell before I could take a closer look. I knew from Damon's chart at the prison that it hadn't listed any surviving family or siblings and that was part of why I wanted to be here. He had no one it seemed and with as much pain as I went through losing my family I didn't want him to feel like I had when I needed people the most._

 _Unlike the movie, where the woman fell for his brother, I was falling more for Damon each night as I shared more about my life and laid beside him or sat up in the chair beside the bed._

 _I even read to him from the book I had been the middle of for months already, just not having the time to finish it. I had read 'Wuthering Heights' a few times before but it was a classic and a favorite of mine and so_ _finding it in my bag one night I started reading it to Damon as I lay beside him._

I pulled myself back to the present and opened my eyes again, leaning up on my elbow and watched his face. I bent my head to kiss his cheek and trailed the softest kisses down his jaw and along to his ear. I ached to see his eyes. Enzo had done exactly what I needed by laying me beside him so I could hear his strong heartbeat. He knew what I needed after my panic of hearing his heart stop.

But now I found that after laying here with him so still I needed more. I missed the sparkle in his deep blue eyes. I missed his crooked and oh so sexy smirk and his radiant in-love smile. I needed to see the wiggle of his eyebrows and the eye thing he did that made me weak in the knees.

I wanted us to have fun again, laugh and tickle each other and I loved him tackling me, holding down my wrists as he dove to chase my tongue into my mouth. I wanted to feel his hands slide up my thighs and lift me up against the wall to kiss me senseless.

I wanted him to pull me to straddle his lap, our arms around each other as we shared the deepest darkest parts of ourselves and the depths of our pain just talking and sharing like we had in the cave. I needed him to be strong again, wrapping me in his embrace and holding me so close.

I missed his palms on my face whenever he needed to calm me down and get me to focus on him. His thumbs would caress my cheeks as his fingers weaved into my hair behind my ears. I needed the warmth of his mouth slanted over mine, the tease of his tongue...as he swallowed my moan of his name.

I felt my breath picking up already just thinking of everything about him. I realized that focusing on him and how he made me feel were keeping the nightmares and feelings of what Kai did to me at bay. I hadn't had any nightmares since Enzo had laid me down beside Damon.

I kissed along the outside of his ear. "Please wake up baby," I whispered softly. I pulled back to study his face and tugged gently on his bottom lip. I sighed and laid back down, my head on his chest and prepared to keep waiting. I knew it could take a long time after surgery for some people to wake up and I just had to be patient. I was careful to not jar any tubes or wires attached to him by being this close.

I went back again to when he had woken up last time and the joy I felt then...

 _It felt like forever since he had opened those beautiful ice blue eyes and I was there with him holding his hand when he started to come back out of it. I whispered to him that it would be okay and that he was safe and no one could hurt him._

 _Even in his delirious state he had groaned my name when he woke up and shook his head back and forth, tumbling his dark locks haphazardly onto his forehead. I had been so tender with him, caressing his face as he blinked and looked around for the first time in over a week._

 _Once he was awake there was a rush of busyness and doctors were called and there was a steady stream of people coming into his room. Sara had sent me to the staff room to wait and when she came back she said he was suffering from some short term memory loss and had no memory of the day or so preceding when he was burned._

 _I had sat in silence in the staff room, curled up on the couch as I took in what she said. So he had no memory of that night? Telling me how much he could feel our connection too, crying in my arms, kissing me and holding me so tight against him as he breathed out that he wanted me, more than he had ever wanted anyone..._

 _All of that was just gone? I had no idea what to think._

 _The doctors kept him under observation the rest of the night but I was surprised during my workday at the prison when they wheeled Damon back into the infirmary, saying he now could stay here to continue to recover from the burns. He had more surgeries to repair his skin coming up but the pain level did not require him to stay at the hospital. With him being an inmate of the maximum security prison locally they wanted him back behind bars as soon as possible for all safety precautions to the public._

 _I hadn't gone back that night so I didn't even say goodbye to Sara and offer one more thank you for all she did. I still did my best to let her husband talk to her as often as I could but I didn't see her again._

 _The connection between Damon and I was even stronger now that he was awake. He had my stomach doing flip flops every damn time he looked at me with that weak and vulnerable stare of his. He was still going in and out of consciousness throughout the next few days and slept a lot but I knew he was aware of my presence and he had called to me whenever he needed something; more water, or ice, help to shift positions in bed, to change or help go to the bathroom._

 _I changed Damon's bandages, seeing more scars and damage to his body from being so close to him. I saw his tattoo on the back of his shoulder, the thorns and the blood dripping made it feel so dark and personal._

 _I told him that they had found proof of who had burned him and had punished Kai, Brady and Mason. They had been put in solitary and were being transferred out of this prison soon and he wouldn't have to worry about them hurting him again. He was brave and had smiled at me in thanks for everything and I smiled back timidly._

 _We talked, off and on. Fun banter and sometimes teasing and it all felt very friendly and relaxed between us. But I could feel he was still hiding something, or protecting himself behind walls he had built, like he was in his own head often and there was more going on that I couldn't understand._

 _I was hiding too...hiding how much he already meant to me and how torn I was about everything I was feeling and what to do with it._ _I wanted to tell him about that night...how could I be the only one who remembered how close we were? Did he want to kiss me again? I wanted him to kiss me again._

 _So I decided that I would just take the risk and tell him about us that evening after my shift. I was told it was the last night he would be spending in the infirmary and was well enough to be transferred back to his cell in Gen Pop in the morning._

 _But fate had other plans and I was called into the wardens office_ _and_ _given more details of the_ _transfer_ _of Kai, Brady and Mason. They were being sent_ _across the ocean along with other inmates and I was asked to go along as the doctor on board the plane. I had said a hell no right away that Kai could rot in hell for his crimes and that if I went along I wouldn't give him any kind of medical treatment, even if he was dying._

 _Shane was not pleased at my angry retort and said I needed to be more professional or I would lose my job. I was required by law to give any prisoners medical care if they needed it. If I wanted to quit then the door was right there._

 _I took a look where he was pointing and seriously considered it. How was I helping anyone? The inmates were all still full of sexual comments directed at me and lewd suggestions and come on's. It seemed anything I said or did, wasn't helping them...no one cared or showed me true respect and kindness... except for Damon._

 _But I couldn't quit though...not with him still there. So I had turned back to Shane and said I didn't want to lose my job, but I begged him to not make me go on a plane across the ocean._

 _I was about to explain my fear of crashing when he had tossed the file down on the desk in frustration and said he would have to hire another doctor if I couldn't do it. I was shaking my head already and could not imagine being stuck on a flight for hours with Parker and his goons. But as I was speaking my eye caught sight of Damon's name on the passenger manifest!_

 _My eyes widened in complete surprise. He was going on the flight too?_

 _Shane explained that he was being extradited back to where he had committed the attempted assassination and he and his team were being sent on the same flight. Budget cuts, he muttered._

 _I stumbled out of the office in a daze at the knowledge he was leaving...I kept quiet about it and took off when I was supposed to still be at work and walked the boardwalks by the water as the wind whipped through my hair._

 _What should I do? I wanted him to know what happened between us, about how I felt about him, but he was leaving so what was the point anyway to tell him now?_

 _So I didn't._

 _I watched him sleep that night, his last night in the infirmary and I made up excuses to stay overnight with him even though I was pretending to work and catch up on paperwork._

 _He lay on is stomach, his head to the side, one eye peeking out from the pillow as I watched him, mesmerized by every little breath and movement he made. I had gotten so used to him and now in a little over a week he would be gone from my life forever._

 _That week went by far too fast and it was suddenly that last day, the last time I would see him..._

 _He had been cornered in the yard and knocked down and he said they hit him but I did not know with what. It almost looked like he had started it somehow and had given the other guy a wicked bruise from a hard right hook before the other guys descended on Damon. There were bruises on his back and legs and I treated the wounds and held his hand a little longer than normal._

 _The warden had said the trip was private and even the prisoners didn't know_ _so they could_ _keep things as_ _secure as possible and prevent any escape attempts. I_ _held_ _Damon's_ _gaze_ _as he stood up to leave, our hands still connected and I felt his thumb rub ever so gently on the top of my hand._ _I_ _felt tears a_ _nd_ _turned away before he saw them,_ _to wipe them away quickly saying I had gotten something in my eye._

 _H_ _e left with a_ _shy_ _smile, cocking his head and saying thank you Dr. Gilbert_ _before he was escorted out the door and out of my world._ _It looked like he wanted to say more to me too but he didn't and I just let him walk away, knowing he was being taken to the airport that night._

 _I went home early right after seeing him and dumping the rest of the work day on Kelly. She knew something was u_ _p with me_ _but didn't ask. I knew the warden had found a doctor to go on the flight and I was off the hook,_ _but now I didn't know if I wanted to be._ _Shane_ _wasn't impressed but he didn't fire me over it._

 _I flopped down on the couch, or rather Jeremy's couch and closed my tired eyes. Was I really okay with not seeing him again...ever? I curled up and pulled a pillow to my chest._

 _It was over...it had to be. Over before it even really started. He didn't even remember kissing me so intensely and it was probably better that way._

 _But even if he went to prison on the other side of the world I still had a chance to see him one more time…_

 _I didn't think, which was becoming a regular occurance whenever it was about Damon. I pulled open my jar of money I kept in the drawer by my bed and dumped it out. There was more than enough there for a ticket, if the warden argued that he didn't need two doctors on board. I stuffed it all in my purse._

 _I showered and shaved faster than I think I ever did and threw a couple outfits and anything I thought I might need in my bag. Grabbing my passport I threw my bag over my shoulder, tied a scarf around my wet hair, put on a cute skirt and blouse. I even dressed in matching silky white underwear and laughed at why I thought I would need matching lingerie on a flight with dozens of inmates._

 _I arrived at the airport to my surprise the doctor Shane had hired from a neighboring prison was in front of me in line. I pulled her aside begging for her ticket and pushed all my money at her. I grabbed handfuls of bills from my bag and pushed them into her hands. She stood there not uttering a word at my pleas that I had to be on this flight and I snatched her ticket as she scrambled to pick up the probably $3000 dollars I had offered her._

 _Nothing more was said, and she let me go. I ran through the terminal and was told everyone was already on board. I was panting and out of breath by the time I made it to the gate and thrust the ticket at the tall thin gentleman at the table. He looked me over and realized I must look crazy running like that with wet hair and nearly losing my scarf before I tied it to my neck. I was so nervous, not just to see Damon one last time but because I had not stepped foot on a plane since then…_

 _My bag slipped from my shoulder as I heard the engines of the plane louder in the tunnel and I bent to quickly pick up everything and shove it back in. I was walking onto the plane_ _offering the young blonde woman a hurried smile as I_ _pushed through the aisle past the prisoners to get to where my seat was supposed to be._

 _I nearly tripped on my own feet and I felt my book_ _that I had put last back, tip_ _from its position halfway in my open bag_ _. I was such a mess, scared and worried and now nervous ...wanting to see him again._ _My thoughts raced and I didn't even see my book falling until it landed with a loud clunk on the floor._

 _I looked_ _down,_ _reaching down to pick up my book and it was swept up before I could_ _touch_ _it. My head was down and I took the book from the persons hands_ _before lifting my head at nearly the same time he did and I was face to face with Damon's ice blue eyes once again._

 _My breath was shaky and I swallowed hard to gain some composure as I saw him staring deeply in my eyes. I decided right then that I was doing this to say goodbye. I wanted to see him one more time and that was it._

 _Not to get closer or kiss him again or torture myself with hope of meaning more to him and being a part of his life._ _I was determined to resist more with him...all it would do to tell him how I felt or kiss him again would torment me that much more when he was gone._ _I wasn't going to tell him about our kiss or anything else about how I felt._

 _I just wanted to be with him till he walked through those gates in the Middle Eastern prison. Till life and reality slammed that door shut on any hope of us._

 _I didn't want to be the one to let him go._

 _I saw him staring at me, and damn if I didn't want to forget everything I just told myself._ _I had to let him go at the end of this flight._

 _I had 12 more hours, just 12 hours to untangle Damon Salvatore from my heart... like that would be possible._

* * *

I heard a noise and seeing Enzo still fast asleep turned my head to watch the door opened quietly and a nurse slipped in the room. Her eyes found mine as I sat up on the bed beside Damon. She smiled at me and turned on the dimmest light and proceeded to check his vitals. I started to shift and pull myself up from beside him to give her space to work.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't be here..." I mumbled feeling the deja vu of Sara discovering me with Damon all those weeks ago. But the nurse shushed me and shook her head.

"Nonsense, its fine Elena," she said. "I saw you at the elevator...you watched his heart stop and saw those doors close and didn't know what happened to him. I can't imagine what you felt. I was the one that called up to the surgical ward to see what had happened to Mr. Salvatore. Its fine that you stay there with him. Just give me a minute to do a few checks and take some blood and you can go ahead and lie back down."

I sighed giving her a tired but wide smile of thanks and was again so grateful for such sweet nurses. I stood up, stretching my muscles and shifted around in my hospital gown and decided to go use the bathroom while she attended to him. I still had an I.V. attached to me for fluids and I pulled it from the other side of the bed along with me to the bathroom. I had been all bandaged up again, a fresh wrist splint and any wounds securely wrapped in gauze and tape. Still I avoided looking in the mirror at all knowing how bruised my face and neck still was.

I climbed back into bed after the nurse finished taking his blood pressure and cuddled back under his arm against his chest.

"You think you are in the way but you are helping him Elena," she commented, her eyes scanning the printouts from the machines. "His vitals are more in the normal range, even more so than after his surgery. I'm sure your presence is soothing, kinda like twins that are preemies and thrive to heal better being together. Feeling you so close is medicine in itself Elena. We just don't think of it often enough." She smiled at me with a wink and helped me tuck the blanket around us again before turning and heading for the door. I bent to brush a kiss to his lips and leaned my head to his.

The nurse was almost at the door when I felt the slightest movement against my cheek.

Butterfly kisses...Damon's long dark lashes were tickling my face!

I called out louder than I had intended knowing Enzo was sleeping right beside us and the nurse spun back around and strode back to the bed. I watched as his lashes moved again, barely blinking halfway before I felt the slightest touch on my hand that I had laced with his again. I sat up fast and staring at his face and nearly laughed with relief as his eyes opened slowly till I was again face to face with the deep ocean blue I loved so much.

"Damon," I breathed out, my head dropping to rest on his forehead. "Honey, thank God you are awake." I felt him rub his thumb over my hand just softly as his lips curled up in a weak smile. My eyes locked on his as I saw how dilated they became the longer he looked at me. I felt like my heart was pounding like a teenager with her crush the way we were gazing at each other, like it was the first time all over again.

I backed up and off the bed quickly as much as I wanted to stay there with him so I could give the nurse room to check him more. She moved the light and asked him to follow it, asked him what day it was, if he knew where he was and the basic neuro checks. He was still really groggy and wasn't able to follow directions much yet. His eyes stayed focused on the light and he could follow it, so that was good.

The nurse repeated the questions and we both waited anxiously for him to speak. There was no indication that his surgery would have affected anything in his brain at all, but they were still monitoring his concussion carefully to make sure nothing else happened.

Enzo too had pulled himself up from his slumped over position and yawned. He had turned off his phone fast I assumed to not wake Bonnie too. I stayed sitting on the edge of the other bed and Damon lifted his hand reaching for me as the nurse asked him to push back on her hands with his feet. He moved glacially slow but the strength was starting to come back to his arms and hands as I felt him squeeze my hand I had resting in his. His eyes were locked on mine and only drifted to the nurse long enough to do the next thing she wanted.

"I know I'm in the hospital," he spoke hoarsely. I reached him the glass of water on the bedside table to sooth his dry throat. All patients after surgery had such dry weak voices.

The nurse introduced herself to Damon and I heard her name was May. She must have told me before already but I hadn't remembered. "Damon, can you smile for me?" May asked.

My adorable man gave her the widest smile, ever so slowly, before turning to me and melting me with how delicious he looked. His smiles were pure light in the presence of so much darkness. Next he did his sexy eye thing at me that he knew I liked.

"That's great. Wiggling your eyebrows was my next question and I can see that you have no problem with that too." The nurse looked like she was hiding her own smile at how teasing my fiance was being.

I missed this. Everything had felt so tense and scary for too long already and I missed seeing his smile.

I knew what was next and I was grinning so wide at seeing him awake and happy. "Baby, can you stick out your tongue for me?" His cute expression made me giggle and even May had smiled now and Enzo was just sitting back and watching us.

Damon stuck out his tongue at me and then turned to the nurse to show her too before she asked him about pressure on his hands and arms. What could he feel and to squeeze her fingers as she held them out. She then got him to lift his arms and wiggle his fingers and he could do everything slowly but accurately.

"Damon can you say something else. Besides where you are?" she asked him.

He turned to me, with a focused stare. "I'm so sorry I scared you baby," he breathed out. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you..."

I moved to sit back on the bed beside him. "I know Damon. I know." He nuzzled my nose and leaned his head to mine.

"You are more than okay Mr. Salvatore," May said with a bright smile. "I am so glad you are doing so well. Your wife here got quite a scare."

I gulped at that and I saw Enzo shift in his seat and lift up his phone and turn it on looking very interested in it. Damon had been so groggy before his surgery I doubted he remembered us saying we were married.

May headed to the door and closed it behind her before Damon turned back to me and I could barely contain laughing out loud. It felt good to be silly with him and now I knew he was going to tease me about this new development.

"My wife?" Damon repeated, his eyes wide and curious. "Someone want to fill me in?" He looked first to Enzo and then back to me. "We didn't get married while I was unconscious did we... because _that_ is something I want to be awake for."

"Very funny D. You know we needed to see you buddy," Enzo said smoothly. "Neither of us were family so we uh...improvised." He grinned at us. "But you guys need to excuse me because now I am getting texts that Bon is awake and I need to go. Her mom is saying its time to have this baby! She told me Bon's water broke so this is it. No turning back now!"

I was so excited for him. Enzo bent to gently pat Damon's shoulder and then stepped past the bed. I stood up and drew him into another hug. "You will be a great at helping her through this," I told him. "Its Daddy time!"

Enzo nodded and he looked back and forth at both of us. "I'm nervous," he choked out. "Now that its really time...I'm so fucking nervous. They said she had 24 hours now to deliver before there is any risk of infection and they did a C section. But she is 6 cm's already so its working. Its really time!"

Damon cleared his throat. "You will be amazing Enz. Just support her in any way to you can, even from so far away. You guys can do this...go have your baby!"

Enzo looked teary eyed as he nodded and pulled us both into a hug with him, careful not to jar too much tubing and wires. He nodded again and stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Damon turned back to me as the room grew quiet. He reached his arms forward and pulled himself slowly to sit up more. I helped him straighten his pillows behind him and slid effortlessly into his embrace, still careful not to push on any part of him that could still be hurting.

"Hey," he whispered to me, his voice so smooth and velvety. "Are you okay?"

I sighed and curled in more against his chest, my arms around him. "I am now...Damon. I am now..."

* * *

A/N; There you go. I hope you take a minute to review. I always love reading them and they help inspire me to write quicker and pull me out of writers block when it hits.

I hope you liked the tenderness and the peek in Elena's thoughts, as messed up as they were when it came to our blue eyed bad boy.

I'm heading to get into comfy clothes now and eat Chinese take out in bed with my love and will finish this story up as fast as I can yet.

Thank you so much for all the support and follows and favorites and passing 1000 reviews! You guys are amazing!

Happy Delena Anniversary!


	30. You Are My Home Part 1

A/N: This is Part One of Two for the final chapters. There was too much to wrap up to end where I wanted it.

There is more about Stefan and what happened to him plus Klaus and Caroline and Ric and Elijah now too so there is not as much Delena. But I needed to go back to some of my other characters to see where they were at.

I hope you like it. I have done a lot of research so I tried to get all the medical and technical stuff as accurate as possible.

* * *

Stefan's POV (He's Alive!)

The sun was bright in my eyes as I lifted my head and tried to roll over more. I felt the blood sticky along leg as I managed to shift my weight enough to reach it with my one hand. I stretched and groaned as I slowly gripped the sharp piece of metal as carefully as I could in my hand to pull it out. My hand was shaking and I shook my hair away from my eyes again to better see to pull straight.

Water was rushing up toward me with the tide and back out as I lay on the beach. I focused my attention on nothing but the metal moving glacially slow as I pulled it from my leg. I cried out, my other hand over my mouth and fell back onto the wet sand, tossing the jagged metal away into the ocean. It slipped beneath the surface and I grabbed the gun back in my hand again. My head sunk into the murky thick sand, coating my blonde hair with the thick substance as I had no strength to pull it up from the wet ground.

I lay there, staring at the dark and cloudy sky as the brightness of the day was hidden more and more. It had stopped raining but it still looked so dark and dismal and I felt the wind whip around me as another wave rushed up the shore. I shivered at the water soaking through my jeans and thin gray shirt again and again as each wave rolled in and back out. I was too weak to pull myself higher up the beach.

I closed my eyes slowly, grateful to even be alive. I had thought that it was the end the second they cuffed me to the chair in the helicopter. Watching those keys fly out the window and hearing Mason's laugh, I resigned myself to my fate.

All I wanted was to get Damon and Elena out of there and kill the damn cons. If I died, then I would finally be with my Lexi. There were so many times that the thought of crashing my car, or jumping off the roof of our office building raced ever fleeting through my head. I would always stop the thought in its tracks but the ache and the yearning to finally be with her came in waves and held me under its power like I was being drowned in my grief.

So the thought of dying to save Damon and his love, after my brother and I had made up and hugged after so long was okay with me. I had listened helplessly as I heard Kai literally try to force Damon to jump to his death from the chopper.

I had no weapon, no way to help him and could see Mason with his gun on me too just daring me to try some wild piloting maneuver to save my only family. I saw the fear in Damon's eyes as he was backed up toward the door. My heart was hammering in my chest, my hands sweaty on the controls.

Damon didn't deserve this. He had already been through so much and nearly died when he had been captured and now he survived being on an island with murderers and rapists and the worst of the worst. Through all that he had protected and fell in love with Elena, the prison doctor of all people and I could see so clearly how much she was as in love with him as he was with her.

I could not believe that my brother found love in such insane circumstances.

They deserved to live, to be in love and happy and make a life for themselves. I didn't even know what living felt like anymore. I had lost a piece of myself, my heart died along with my fiance, the moment I saw Damon exit that plane alone with the empty expression on his face. He didn't have to say anything, I just knew she was gone. And still after months...I had no idea how to even start moving on.

So I had done what I could and took the opportunity to protect Elena and steer to tip Mason out of the helicopter. I had smiled so wide as I watched him fall after seeing Elena stab him with the syringe. He was the one that had condemned me to my death in that chopper and I was damn well not going down alone!

Laying on the beach I turned my head more, feeling more strength in my legs and thought I would try to sit up. I had not even been able to reach my wound to slow the blood flow and I knew I needed to do that soon before I lost too much more. The gash was deep and thin but thank god it hadn't hit any major arteries in my leg. I looked over at the handcuff broken and hanging from my wrist.

It truly was a miracle I survived.

* * *

 _I had watched Damon jump with Elena out and into the water and I steered away from them right away as I felt the helicopter crash forcefully into the water. I had wanted to say so much more to my big brother. His desperate and helpless expression mirrored mine as our eyes met. I pulled my eyes away first, trying to show him I was okay. I was going home, to my love and all I wanted in the world was for Damon and Elena to go home too._

 _The helicopter started to flood right away, metal and glass were flying everywhere and I cried out as I felt something sharp rip into my leg. I shut out the pain and I had closed my eyes and felt the water rushing faster around me. I didn't even tug on the handcuffs and was prepared to just let the water swallow me up in its unforgiving and angry grasp._

 _Like tentacles of the Kraken, wrapping around its prey, I was ready to be taken down into the murky endless depths of the ocean._

 _I felt the coldness soak right to my bones as the helicopter sunk under the water hiding the afternoon sun under the darkness of the ocean. But just as the water was flooding past my neck I felt a light touch on my cheek. My eyes flew open, squinting out into the space in front of me._

 _"Stefan," a voice called._

 _I melted to the sound of that voice and my heart raced. "Lexi? Baby, how are you here?!"_

 _I could see her sitting there, her long blonde hair in a thick braid, floating in the water, her eyes pools of sadness as she gazed on my face. Her hand stroked down my cheek and I whimpered and gasped, letting some water in my mouth as the cabin filled up to my chin by now._

 _"It's not your time," she breathed out as I stared mesmerized at her in front of me. I missed her so much. I lifted my own hand to caress her cheek and I saw the air swish as my hand went right through her. I wanted her to really be there._

 _I was imagining her. That had to be what was happening._

 _"It's okay Stefan. You can't die...not yet..." she whispered and I lifted my head, feeling the water bubble past my nose and eyes and I opened them under the water to keep gazing at her_

 _"Go back to them Stefan. They need you and you need your family too."_

 _I was screaming inside. 'I need you,' I sobbed silently, as the water flooded above my head and there was a rush of more water making the hull of the chopper creak and groan. I tried to hold onto her any way I could, like screaming for her not to leave would change the future somehow. Keeping my eyes open I held my breath just to stay with her a few more moments._

 _Even under the water I could still hear her sweet and melodic voice. "Stefan, I love you. Don't give up. You need to fight. We need you to fight. You can't give up!"  
_

 _But I didn't want to fight. I was ready to die. I started feeling the water choke me, my breaths getting weaker. I reached out for her once more and my hand passing right through her again, closed over hard metal…_

 _Bubbles rushed from my mouth already a few at a time and I pulled on the metal, feeling its shape. It was a gun!_

 _I looked back and Lexi was gone. Had she wanted me to find the gun? Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion when it had probably only been barely minutes since the helicopter went under._

 _My body sprang into action. She wanted me to live! I cocked the gun and pulled the trigger feeling it kick back in the water as the bullet ripped through the chain between the cuffs._

 _I was free...just like that. Lexi wanted me to find the gun, like she was leading me to it somehow. It must have been forced up from the floor when the helicopter flooded and was pushed under the water so fast._

 _I dragged my body out the open door and kicked hard and fast for the surface. I saw the bright light above the ocean and fought to reach it. Sputtering and coughing I burst out of the water and gulped in mouthfuls of air. I looked around to see where the island was and pulled my weak body forward, cutting through the water as fast as I could. I knew there could be sharks around still, especially with how I saw Kai die._

 _There was a boat further away and I tried to call out to get their attention. I felt like I was being dragged down more by the metal in my leg and could hardly keep my head above the surface. The boat was too far away and even waving my arms fast above my head, it faded further and further into the horizon._

 _My eyes refocused at movement closer to me. I nearly screamed as I saw a fin in the water coming closer and I pushed away from it, aiming and firing the gun over and over till it was empty. The shark was still and I could see blood. Had I killed it? I started swimming as fast as I could toward the shore, not wanting to look back but still feeling so dragged down by the metal buried in my leg._

* * *

Looking around now I saw my swat vest was being lifted up and down with the waves but still not being tugged out to sea. I grabbed for it and dug in the pockets for more mags of bullets. I snapped one into the gun and leveled it ahead of me and nearly jumped back as I heard the sound of a motor running. Did the boat from before come back? Had they heard me calling?

I collapsed to the wet sand as the whirring sound got closer. I wanted to jump up so badly but I had known that I was likely in enemy territory and had no idea if the boat coming was holding more enemies or the marines.

When I thought I was being pulled back under the water I had yelled for the boat nearby but now being able to think more clearly I realized it could have been the Serbians on that boat too. Or maybe it was Damon and Elena? Maybe they got captured!? I prayed that I was wrong. I needed them to be safe. I knew Enzo must have been the one to shoot Kai all the way down from the boat. I had seen the red laser light on the hull of the chopper and was so glad someone else was there and could help them.

But now though I had no idea who was coming. I could not take the chance that I could get captured. I was a high value prisoner with all I knew about CIA missions, protocols and procedures for this country. I was a goldmine of information to any terrorist organization.

Voices were coming closer I could tell, but taking one more glance around there was nowhere that I would have the strength to reach to hide before they found me. Damn it!

So I tucked the loaded gun under my body and lay on my stomach in the sand. The voices got louder till I saw two men come into view around the corner of a rock on the other side of the beach. Barely opening one eye I saw them leveling guns at me as they moved swiftly closer.

Shit what the hell could I do? I tried so hard not to shiver as I could feel their eyes on me, even through my closed eyelids. One man knelt and felt my pulse and told the other I was unconscious. He turned my head more to look at my face I assumed and heard a snap of a camera flash.

They were talking in low hushed voices. "Is this him?" I heard one of them say. "I thought the boss said he had black hair. We need to get out of here before the army arrive and look for their downed helicopter."

One man kicked me slightly and it took everything in me not to cry out. My mind was racing with all the ways I could somehow get out of this. The other man walked further away and I could just make out that he was looking at my swat vest as it still lifted up and down in the shallow water. It was still heavy enough to not be taken out with the tide.

I heard the sound of paper shuffling. Was the first man looking at pictures? He whistled the other man over and showed him something. They both looked back over at me and I shut my eye fast. Had they seen me?

"The other Salvatore...oh the boss will be thrilled," one man said said and I fought to hold back a gasp.

Shit they knew who I was!

"Quick grab him and tie him up. He could wake up any minute." I heard shuffling around me and saw the shadow of one of them leaning over me. He flipped me over onto my side, pulling at my arms I had tucked under me.

I whirled the rest of the way onto my back and shot fast... One, two bullets right in his chest and I spun as the other man was going for his gun and buried two more in him before he could even pull his gun from the back of his jeans to aim it at me.

My head fell back to the sand as I sucked in a shaky breath. They were dead. Thank God. These must be the Serbians. They were going to take me hostage! They knew Damon and me and must have been waiting for us!

I crawled closer to the nearest dead man to search their pockets for anything I could use. I found a phone and tried to turn it on right away, but nothing. I opened it and saw it had a lock code and I grabbed for his hand hoping maybe a thumb print would work too.

But pressing his limp hand to the screen nothing happened. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

There was no id or anything else on either man. I ripped off one of their shirts and tied it around my leg to stop the bleeding, putting my belt up above the wound and pulling it tight. It hadn't even bled much yet and I was so glad the wound wasn't life threatening.

I held the gun up in front of me and looked around and there was no one else around or even any indication where these guys came from.

Pulling myself up to my feet I tried to put as little weight on my one leg as I stumbled through the sand down the beach. I had heard a boat, a motor so there had to be something nearby. I made my way around the rocks at the edge and saw a good sized motor boat tucked up near the shore and rocking back and forth in the waves. It was floating in the shallow water and just asking for me to take it.

Feeling the rush of being able to get away and get word to Damon that I was alive I raced forward limping and supporting my leg the best I could. I climbed aboard. It looked empty and I swung the gun in front of me as I checked all around the top deck and below for anyone else. I pocketed another gun and more ammo that I found in the galley below in a drawer. There was no sat phone anywhere and I cursed at that. I needed to let the CIA know I was alive. Damon needed to know!

I stumbled back up on the deck and put the gun down beside me to turn the dials and get a signal on the radio. In not even a minute I heard what I thought was someone on the radio through the static! Yes! Almost home free!

"Hello? Can you hear me, this is Special Agent Salv..."

I threw myself back mid sentence as I heard a gun shot and sparks flew up from the pole beside me. I ducked down grabbing my gun from the table and fired back. They fired at me again, this time hitting the radio and I heard the sound of more sparks and sizzles.

No! I needed that radio!

More bullets bounced off the boat and I looked wildly for a way to get away. The keys were dangling from the ignition and I twisted it fast and pulled hard on the controls launching us forward and away from the island while still staying down as more gunshots rang out. I was on the last mag of bullets when my next shot took the guy down in the sand. I didn't know if he was dead but he was down.

Staying low in case there were more men hiding by the shore, I steered as carefully but as fast as I could to get out of there. The wind whipped through my hair as I flipped it out of my eyes as the boat took off into the ocean. It started speeding faster and once I was out of range I stood back up and watched to see if the man would get up. Was there another boat? Were there more men still on the island? Could they follow me?

I wanted to race away back to the air craft carrier and make sure Damon and Elena were okay and tell them I had made it out, but this was as close as we had ever come to catching these bastards. The other two were dead, but this man might not be...

I wrestled in my head to go back. He could be my way to find the others. To reach the big boss and avenge my fiance's death. We might never get a chance like this again.

It was a huge risk, but I had to try. If he was alive he could be a valuable hostage.

I turned the boat around praying that I was doing the right thing and raced back across the water. Nothing had changed as I neared the beach again and my eyes scanned the surroundings for any other signs of life. I brought the boat right close to the shore and stumbled out swimming up to the beach before slowly moving toward the still figure.

It took some scrambling, swimming with him and struggling to keep both our heads above water, but I eventually got him into the boat and tied down in the galley. The bullet had ripped through his shoulder but he would live, at least long enough to tell me where the hell his boss was.

More sparks flew off the radio and I tried to call out again but heard only static. The radio was busted and had been hit by more than 3 bullets in different areas. There was no fixing that. At least I knew I couldn't fix it.

I saw the clouds thickening in the sky, the whole sky getting darker as the wind started to pick up still more. There was what looked like a wall of rain in the direction I was headed and knew there must be a hell of a storm between me and the air craft carrier. I needed to get more men and get my hostage to Elijah so we could go after where the Serbs base was. I pushed faster at the controls revving the engine higher as the boat sailed through the water.

But suddenly it started to sputter and I turned back to the motor as the engine just slowed to a crawl before stopping entirely. What the hell was wrong now? I hadn't flooded the engine. I knew how much these boats could take. I loved sailing and it was a pastime I took full advantage of any weekend I could.

Making my way to the back of the boat I saw the motor looked fine and then gasped at the single small hole in the gas tank. Shit! One of the bullets had hit the gas tank and caused a leak! I snarled in anger at that and cursed out loud and slammed my hand on the empty tank.

We were not going anywhere.

Even if I hadn't gone back to the island to take my hostage I still would have been nowhere near the air craft carrier. If anything I might have been trapped _closer_ to the storm.

Looking around I saw the swirling of the wind causing near zero visibility ahead of me and getting closer every minute, taking my breath away as waves started to crash up and over the deck. The rain was falling harder and faster. I grabbed for a rain jacket hanging on the hook by the radio and slipped it on, pulling the hood up over my already wet hair. I sighed, squinting through the sheets of rain falling.

I needed something to go my way. Damn it!

Sure I was glad to be alive and to have captured a Serbian to interrogate and maybe finally get somewhere in this case. But nothing was happening anytime soon. No radio, no phone that worked and now no way to get anywhere as it looked like a fucking hurricane was heading our way. All that...was between me and getting back to Damon and the aircraft carrier.

I pulled the sails down, buckling everything down before headed down below. My leg felt like hell with all I was pushing to do and I looked around in the cupboards for any kind of pain killers.

There was a bottle of antibiotics in one of the top cupboards and I swallowed a few down along with a few pain pills and turned back to my prisoner. I pulled a sturdy wooden chair up and swung my legs to sit backwards on it. My hands clutched at the high back of the chair as I studied my captive as he started waking up.

The dark haired man stared me down as I studied him. I stood up moving the chair back and walked as slowly and menacingly toward him. His eyes were wide as I cocked the gun I was still holding and wasting no time in introductions I pressed it against his knee and cocked it.

The man looked up at me from behind strands of his wet hair, his eyes slitted and angry.

"How badly...do you still want to walk after this?" I asked him calmly. I saw him gulp but he didn't answer me. I pulled the trigger and the gun jolted back in my hand as the man screamed out and cursed at me. He was glaring and panting as his leg was pouring blood.

I nodded to upstairs, not even flinching at what I'd done. "That storm outside...means I have all damn day to get you to talk… and believe me I am _very_ motivated to get what I want from you."

I normally didn't do violent interrogations but everything as of late was not normal and this was as close to her killers as I had ever gotten. Carefully I pulled out the plastic bag in my jean pocket and unfolded it to take out the picture.

My breath caught in my throat at seeing her so alive and beautiful. The last picture I had of her. She was smiling in the bright sunlight at the wall of love locks in Serbia. No matter how many times I gazed at that picture I was always in awe.

Moving forward I rested my gun on his other knee and he tried to pull away cursing more and hissing in rage at me. I ignored his struggling "She was my world...and your boss took her from me. Your boss almost killed my brother too and has hurt so many more innocent people."

I forced the picture at his face. "Look at her!"

He refused and I hit him hard with the butt of the gun and I watched the blood drip down his cheek. I punched him again and again till his lip and face was as bruised as I remember Damon's girl's was from how much she had been hurt.

These people were scum and would not have blinked to torture me for years to get every last drop of intel about America from me before killing me.

"I don't want you...I want your boss...so you are going to tell me where to find him or we will see how many more bullets your body can handle." I smiled at him. "I have extensive training in torture so I can drag this out all night long if you want. It's up to you."

I aimed the gun again at his other knee. He was already groaning in pain from his other wounds and instead I decided to push the gun into the wound on his shoulder and he screamed out louder. I pressed it back to his good knee and raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" he yelled out in broken English. I pulled the gun back in my jeans and pushed the chair he was sitting in hard against the table nearby and slammed a piece of paper and pen at him. I released one of his hands.

"A map! Right now. Right to where your fucking boss is!"

The man started drawing and I leaned back pleased. Maybe we could finally find them and stop this madness before it got worse. I knew they were planning more attacks.

"Oh and last question." He looked up at me, blood dripping all down his face. "You get major brownie points if you know how to fix a radio...or unlock a phone."

The boat rocked back and forth as the waves tossed it up and down in the turbulent ocean. I just needed to wait out the storm and then I was sure the marines would find me if we couldn't reach them before then.

Damon would have sent rescue back this way if there was any chance I was alive. So all I had to do was wait and hope they could find me...and then I would go after the damn Serbians with all the men and firepower I had command of.

That bastard would wish he was never born after I was through with him!

* * *

Caroline's POV

The sun was falling in my eyes now, the darkness in the room that I had been accustomed to all night had faded. It was still cloudy with little slivers of sun peeking through the dense clouds. It was morning or maybe mid morning I had no phone or watch or anything and I couldn't see a clock in the room anywhere.

I pulled my head from the bed and stretched my neck. It ached from being in the same position for so long. Looking down I saw Nic was still sleeping peacefully. He didn't look to be in any pain and I was thankful the meds were helping. He had woken up for a few minutes last night and was coherent and seemed to recognize people, even me. He gave me a soft and weak smile and I nearly jumped as I felt him squeeze my hand. I had been waiting for hours after his extensive surgeries for him to wake up. But then his heart had raced and he started seizing in some type of panic so they sedated him and he fell back asleep shortly after.

It felt unreal that I was in a hospital, on the mainland, safe and away from the cons. Everything was over and we had been rescued.

I remembered feeling so scared when I heard the sound of his gasping breath as I knelt down beside him in the cave. Nic was laying at the side of a large underground pool of water covered in blood. I couldn't see even an inch of his t shirt that wasn't caked in the thick red substance. The sight of him so helpless, so broken, shook me deeply.

He had gone there by himself to save Damon's girl. Damon had been frantic when we found him tied to the tree and screaming that Kai had found Elena. And they didn't have keys right away so Nic, who had already saved me from Mason took off into the trees to save yet another girl trapped by the psychos on the island. He hadn't given one thought to himself and just volunteered since Damon was trapped.

I shifted my aching muscles and felt Nic's hand still entwined in mine loosely beside him. He looked like hell still but bruises all over his face and neck were the only sign now of all he had survived to save Elena and I. All the blood had been washed away and the blankets and hospital gown were hiding his injuries that were patched up and healing.

I sat up more in the chair and laid my hand on his chest feeling the smooth steady beats not just in my ears from the machines endless drone, but also under my palm, like I needed to feel that he was alive. He was so still, his chest hardly even moving up and down.

I groaned, realizing I should have taken the nurse up on laying down on the bed opposite him in the private room. I would have slept better and not been so sore. I still felt the tenderness on my cheek from Mason's fist or his hand around my throat. He had terrified me in the time I was trapped with Kol in the cave, waiting for Nic to come back to us.

If only I hadn't gone to wash and bath in the river nearby, then maybe I would have never gotten captured…

But Matt told me later that they had seen movement at the cave we were hiding Enzo in and they would have found me there anyway if it hadn't been by the water. The other guard had said to leave us alone and help him capture and kill more prisoners so he hadn't headed to our cave till they went separate ways that following morning.

Everything that happened yesterday was so clear in my head despite the fear that was rushing in my veins at each new crisis.

* * *

 _As I waited for help down in the cave_ _after Damon left, I was_ _holding my shirt to Nic's bullet wound_ _when_ _Matt_ _who_ _said_ _he_ _was one of the guards in the pris_ _on_ _climbed down to help. At least he said he wanted to help and he stripped off his guard uniform shirt and offered to me to soak up more blood as it kept se_ _e_ _ping from the wound in Klaus' stomach. He_ _apologized for scaring me_ _before back at the river the night before and they had meant no harm. They had only wanted to protect me._

 _But so had Klaus and in that moment the prisoner that had his arms around me, hiding in the tree felt safer than the men chasing me._

 _I blinked and tried to_ _concentrate_ _on what_ _Matt_ _was saying right then but_ _I really could have cared less._ _M_ _y focus was solely on Nic and keeping him awake._

 _I looked back down to see Nic's eyes barely open as he lay so weak beside me, his head turning to lean against my side. I had shook his head, while cupping his jaw firmly and nearly yelled at him to keep his eyes on mine as I saw them starting to roll back in his head. He had groaned my name and reached for me as I kept pressure on the wound._

 _I didn't really know why I was reacting so strongly to seeing him like this. I barely knew him at all and it took me so long to trust Tyler after what I had been though._

 _It took me so long to trust anyone._

 _But this man saved my life on multiple occasions since we had been here and I found myself growing closer to him with fighting to survive and seeing how much he had risked to protect me as well as Elena. I knew that all he wanted was to get me safe and then go back after his brother._

 _Seeing him run off to save Damon's girl, knowing his brother was still out there needing help really affected me. He had been so selfless right then and it was showing me more of who he was in every circumstance we faced._

 _"Nic!" I called louder again, shaking him and even lightly slapping his face. I watched his bloodshot eyes weakly find mine again and he coughed and groaned as I helped him lean over more._

 _"Caroline… I can't believe you're...here" he managed to choke out. He gagged again and I heard him retching but it was so dark I couldn't tell if it was blood or not that spilled from his lips and onto the rock I was kneeling on._

 _"Yes, I'm here. God, Nic what happened? How did you get shot?"_

 _I thought maybe getting him to explain would help him stay awake. I didn't know how we went from him brushing his hand down my cheek and promising me he would be back...to him laying pale and losing so much blood barely a half hour later._

 _"I was reaching for her..." he gasped out and sat up slightly, his hands running down my arms. "She was climbing up the rocks...to me, screaming that Kai was behind her."_

 _My eyes were so wide as I heard him recount what happened. The pain meds must be helping or I doubted he would be this able to tell me what they lived through._

 _Nic tried to sit up more, and gagged to puke more blood up but fell back down, breathing heavily. "I almost had her...she was so close and had grabbed my hand." More choking and I tilted his head again for him to gag as he started shaking._

 _I saw his whole body tremble and I didn't think of anything but helping him. I laid over him, holding him, warming him with my body as I felt him cough more._

 _"It's okay Nic. Its going to be okay," I mumbled against his shoulder as I laid there holding him for the next few minutes. I felt his fingers in my hair and when I lifted my head to look at him seeing his lip was quivering._

 _"Is she...okay? Did Damon get her back?"_

 _I studied him realizing he must not be thinking straight. Damon had just been down here in complete panic and Klaus knew that Kai had taken her away. Yet his eyes were so wide and seemed unaware of his spotty memory._

 _I wanted to lie to him and tell him Elena was fine and Kai was dead. I was scared he might not make it and I didn't want the last thing he did was fail to save her. I could see the desperation in his eyes as they were locked on mine._

 _But instead I opted for truth and shook my head sadly, my gaze falling from his._

 _"I'm so sorry Nic. I haven't heard anything. Damon went after Elena I'm sure. But I've been down here with you so I have no idea."_

 _He nodded and his head fell back down to the ground. I moved to sit more beside him and pulled his head in my lap stroking his wet hair from his face. I wanted him to know he wasn't alone._

 _I had felt so alone after almost being raped years ago. I laid there on the cement barely clothed and waiting with a stranger for an ambulance to come. I felt like I had been beaten so much I could barely breath and all I wanted was someone familiar to be there for me. Ric and Jenna were right there in the hospital but until I finally saw them I had never felt more alone in my life._

 _Nic had no one else right now so I was determined to be his person through this._

 _I sat in near silence listening to his jagged and shallow breathes as I continued to press as hard as I could to his wound. I was mumbling soothing words telling him he was okay and that we would be rescued soon and I was right there. He nodded weakly back at me, trying to smile as I could feel Matt's shirt now already nearly soaked with blood under my fingertips._

 _I had no idea what else to do or how to get Nic out of here. Matt had gone up for help I thought but I couldn't remember. My head was spinning from so much happening and how scared I was that I didn't know why no one was coming down. It felt like I had been there with him for hours already after Damon raced away._

 _"Ric!" I screamed out but the roar of the water nearly blocked out my cry as I saw my friend at the mouth of the cave. He was halfway down the rocks already when he looked back at me calling my name as I saw him scramble carefully down till he jumped down to the floor below._

 _"Ric, we need to get help. Nic needs a doctor!" He nodded and saw how hard I was pushing on the wound that was still bleeding and he gently pried my hand off and I sunk back, taking deep breaths. I saw Klaus moving his eye lids slowly and I had been careful to make sure he stayed awake even in the silence as we waited for help._

 _We didn't have to wait much longer and I saw a group of men rappel themselves down into the cave._

 _Damon's brother. It had to be._

 _I let out a cry of relief as men in full swat gear raced closer and two of them began checking on Nic and examining his wounds._

 _We were up and out of the cave, Klaus on a stretcher they brought in and Stefan introduced himself to me while draping a blanket over my shoulders._

 _I smiled in thanks and he smiled back before his radio sprang to life and he started talking in his head set. He put his hand on my arm and squeezed it._

 _"You probably saved his life," the blonde man stated plainly with an air of awe in his tone. I watched his green eyes steady on me before he turned away to speak to another marine._

 _Several others heard him and were looking at me. I had just done what I would have wanted done to me. Then I heard more groaning and I found myself following behind Nic. Maybe he needed me, my hand in his, or anyway I could show him I was there for him. I saw his hand stretching out into the open air toward mine._

 _Everything after that was a blur of activity. I saw Stefan speaking frantically on the phone as we were rushed out of the cave and I stumbled after them as Ric helped Enzo and I both back down toward the shore. It was at least a half hour walk and the men carried Klaus on a stretcher as fast as they could. We arrived to see a boat and were ushered on quickly._

 _Ric stayed back with Enzo and I barely hugged him before we were speeding away. He had promised to meet me at the hospital but he needed to stay with Enzo who was determined to stay and help Damon and Elena no matter how many people tried to talk him out of it._

 _It felt like forever being in the waiting room alone. The nurses looked at my wounds too and gave me antibiotics for my leg and otherwise I waited till Nic was out of surgery. It had taken hours and even longer for him to wake up._

* * *

I laid back down, sitting in the chair my head on his bed, after using the bathroom and stretching my legs. I fell asleep almost instantly and woke up possibly hours later to the feel of fingers tangling in the strands of my hair. It looked darker in the room, the clouds outside even darker as I heard rain pattering on the window.

Lifting my head from his bed my eyes found his and he offered me a half smile.

"Hey," he breathed out, his eyes barely open and already falling more closed.

I nearly gasped with relief that he was awake. "Hey yourself," I mumbled quietly.

Nic was gazing down at me as he shifted in the bed and groaned. I immediately helped him to lay down again, pressing him back down into the pillows gently.

"Relax, you don't want to tear your stitches," I whispered. I felt his hand seeking mine out again and I allowed him to tangle our fingers again. I wasn't sure about any of this but I wanted to offer him what I could to comfort him.

He lifted our joined hands up to my cheek and stroked it with the back of his hand.

"Caroline." I saw him wince slightly as his hand brushed my bruised cheek. "He hurt you..I'm so sorry." His eyes were so deeply blue mirroring the sadness I heard in his cracked voice. His finger trailed down my bruised and soon to be black eye, to slide down the damaged skin of my cheek before he barely tugged on my split bottom lip.

I shook my head in reply. "I'm fine. Really. You saved me. You helped save Elena too Nic. All you need to do is rest. You have been through hell and the doctors need you to sleep and heal." I had already pushed the call button to alert the doctors that he was awake. A nurse came in a minute later and smiled at him as he weakly smiled back.

I got out of her way, untangling our hands and moving back to let her work. I walked into the hall and leaned back on the wall closing my eyes. I rested there, slipping down the wall to the floor and just sat in silence my head spinning from all that had happened.

I wasn't sure what was happening between us. I was scared to let anyone in ever again knowing I could lose them. But I still felt like I needed to be there for him now and I saw Nic as such a selfless and caring man.

Suddenly there was a shriek and small voice as I heard pounding feet heading my way. I opened my eyes fast to see little dark haired 2 year old Ty running faster than his feet looked like they could carry him! His arms were wide stretched and his little overalls slipping down one shoulder as his smile grew.

"Auntie Carelyn!" He squealed at the top of his lungs in a hospital no less.

"Ty, sweetie!" I bent down and the little name sake of my precious husband ran right into my arms. I held him tight and smiled at the little boy smell of his hair as his small arms were wide and tight around me.

I looked up to more foot falls coming closer and saw Jenna almost running toward me. Her face was a picture of sadness and joy mixed in equal measure as she sunk down beside me and her son and hugged us both with tears slipping down her cheeks.

Ric was next to step forward and was smiling and sniffling up tears as he knelt down and put his arms around all of us. "Morning," he smiled at me though it might be afternoon or later I had no idea. I hadn't seen him since he left me a muffin and juice in Nic's room earlier and now I was so happy his family had gotten her safe and sound.

"We made it in just before the hurricane hit and just got to the hospital now. I'm so glad you guys are safe," Jenna was stroking her hand up and down my back as she spoke.

"Me too," I mumbled back at her and leaned into their embrace. Jenna and Ric had always been my soft place to fall after Tyler died and right now was no different. It had been hell on that island and I still could hardly believe we were okay and alive and going home. My 'family' was here and that was all I needed in the world.

"Wait there's a hurricane nearby?" This was news to me. They both nodded and hugged me again.

Ric spoke up. "Its further out in the ocean but it started building yesterday already and it looks like we won't get much more than some wind and rain here."

I felt a little hand on my cheek and I looked down into the deepest brown eyes. "You have owie, Auntie Carelyn?" Ty's little palm was gentle on top of my bruised cheek.

I smiled sniffling at him and loved his tenderness. "Yes Ty. I got hurt but its getting better. Its even better now that you are here." His little smile widened and he cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"Kiss it _all_ better, like mommy does," he stated firmly and pulled my face to his and gave me wet sloppy kisses. He was beaming as he backed up his expression curious. "All better?" he asked.

"Yes sweetie, all better." I saw Jenna and Ric grinning at their son who decided to nuzzle in against my chest, tucking his little head down. He sounded like he was humming softly and I smiled so wide seeing him rocking back and forth. He was rocking and singing to me to sooth me and I could not get over how cute that was.

Jenna kissed his forehead softly before turning back to me. "I was so worried Care. Are you sure you are okay?" She leaned back and I could see she was studying my bruises.

"I am, Jenna. Believe me it could have been so much worse. The man that saved me nearly died. Damon, the agent that got us rescued, his heart stopped. His brother who came with the marines died to save him. Even another guard who was also an agent was shot almost in the heart and should have died."

Jenna's eyes could not have gotten any wider at all I had just told her and she reached back and hugged me again.

"I got out really lucky too babe," Ric said to his wife. "I managed to save the plane from a full on nosedive and had avoided getting too close to the cons a couple times. Care is right. We were the lucky ones."

Ty must have thought he had rocked me enough and decided to run back in his daddy's arms as we talked and Ric lifted him up cuddling him to his chest. Jenna stayed by my side on the floor and leaned her head against mine.

I saw Elijah slip quietly past me as I was curled up on the floor by the door. I had met him last night when Nic had woken up the first time and was barely able to say anything before panic took over and he was sedated again.

Klaus' brother was tall with light brown hair and soft tired eyes. He was dressed to the nines in a tailored suit that fit him like a glove although it was now rumpled from him sleeping in it. He had loosened the tie last night as he sunk down at his brother's bedside and tossed the suit jacket on the back of a chair before rolling up his sleeves.

He looked exhausted then and that was when he broke the news to me that Kol had died. He needed to find a way to tell Klaus about it when judging by the look on his face he had barely grasped it himself.

Elijah thanked me over and over for being there and said the doctors told him I had saved his life. If I hadn't stayed with him to keep pressure on his wound and keep him conscious they doubted he would have made it and then he would have lost two brothers.

I told him I was happy to be there for his brother and shared for more than an hour how Klaus had been there for me and others on the island ever since we crashed. I explained how he saved my life over and over since we had crashed and that he had tried to save Elena when he had gotten shot and nearly drowned.

Elijah was kind and had a soft but weary smile and I felt safe with him. I was so grateful for all he had been doing for all of us. I believed him when he said all the cons were either arrested or killed and I could sleep and relax. He had a guard stationed just outside the door too for our protection.

Looking at my family around me I knew I should get back in there. Elijah had said he needed to tell Klaus about his brother and give him a chance to say goodbye. I knew Nic would want me to be there for him then. I wasn't sure what I was feeling for him at all but my heart hurt for his pain.

I still hated even being in hospitals because it reminded me so much of Tyler's suffering. But I told myself to be strong so I could be there for my rescuer. I was the last person to see Kol alive and I needed to tell him what he said to me too.

I leaned in and whispered to Jenna that I would meet them in the cafeteria in a few hours and she nodded and smiled at me. Ty was pulling on Ric's arm trying to get away from him to run down the hall but daddy had firm grip on his little guy.

I slipped back into the room in time to hear a gasping cry coming from Klaus. The nurses looked to have left and maybe the doctor was coming soon but right now it was just us three in the room. Nic's glassy eyes found mine and I moved closer to sit on the bed beside him.

Elijah was holding his hand and squeezing his shoulder, his expression just as solemn. "I'm so sorry brother," he mumbled, his head down.

"How? Did he…? I was coming back..." Klaus shut his eyes as a tear slipped out and his head fell back to the pillows behind him.

He sniffled and sat more up almost instantly his eyes wide and fiery. "Who? Elijah...who killed our baby brother?!"

Elijah was shaking his head.

"Mason!" Klaus spit out and looked back at me as he squeezed my hand. "Mason had you and Kol hostage! He shot him. Did he just let him bleed out?!"

Now it was my turn to shake my head. "I did everything I could. I held pressure to his wound and tried to keep him awake just like I did for you. But Mason had someone come and drag him out of there, away from me before you helped me escape and I don't know what happened to him after that. I'm so sorry Nic."

"That bastard just let my brother die? He can't be dead! He can't." I could hear his heart beating faster through the machines.

The doctor chose that moment to step through the door.

Klaus was fuming and floundering in his shock and I saw him shaking his head more that he refused to believe it. "Not now!" he hissed at the doctor. "Yes I'm awake. I'm lucky to be alive..." he snapped, his voice full of tension. "You think I care about me right now?! My brother is dead!"

The doctor nodded respectfully to give him a few minutes and slipped back out the door. I was rubbing his arm as he shut his eyes again and bit his lip, his breaths panting out of him.

"Nic, you need to relax. You are still weak and healing," I called out to try to get his attention. "You can risk more complications. You need to get better."

Elijah stood up and leaned down to give his brother a hug. He looked hard into his eyes. "She is right brother. I knew I had to tell you but please relax. I can't lose you too."

A nurse came in right then and added something to his I.V. and his eyes started closing as his breaths slowed.

"I want to see him..." he begged, looking back and forth at both of us. "I need to see him...to say I'm sorry..."

Elijah nodded wordlessly in agreement to him and Klaus mouthed thank you to his brother before he turned to me, his mouth barely opening.

"Will you come with me Caroline? Please?"

I sucked in a breath at that, reigning in my fear. The morgue? That was the last place I saw Tyler…cold and dark, his body so pale. Once he was made up for the funeral he didn't look like himself. Not as deeply as I could see him. The morgue was the last place I saw my husband and I had never even set foot in a hospital for anything since, let alone went back down to the dark and chilling place full of death.

I nodded too and squeezed his hand. Of course I would. Somehow I would find the strength to do that for him. He had fought through so much for me.

I gently pushed him back down to lay in the bed. He had just had major surgery and I didn't want him to relapse again. His panic at night when he barely woke up was enough already. I felt so fried from everything we had been through too.

Klaus let me push him back down and I saw another tear at the corner of his eye as the tension faded from his face.

His lips curled up in an exhausted smile. "Thank you Caroline," he breathed out and leaned his head closer. I could barely make out his words he was so quiet. "I need to let go of Cami too...I know I do. I know she is gone, just like Kol is. I think I'm finally ready to let go..."

I smiled at him watching his eyes close and heard the deeper breaths of sleep soon follow.

He was braver than I ever was. I didn't want to ever let Tyler go. If he had been brain dead like Cami I didn't know if I would have had the strength to watch the nurses pull the plugs and hear his heart beat fade. The world was too dark without him. Just laying on his chest and feeling his chest rise and fall even knowing he was already gone would have still soothed me, however unreal it was.

Nic was ready to move forward. He wasn't a criminal either like I had first thought. Elijah had delivered that bombshell to me last night already when he introduced himself as head of MI 6 and that his brother was an agent with them.

My mouth must have hit the floor in my shock. I knew Nic had told me he was just acting to pretend to be one of the cons but I had no idea he was an agent! A lot more made sense very quickly and I found myself not holding back the feelings that had steadily bubbled up in me with each crisis we had faced.

I had been fighting my feelings that seemed to have a mind of their own, thinking they were for a convict that was going back to prison. But now I knew he was a hero for his country, for me and so many others. That would take some getting used to.

I stood back up and leaned over the bed and kissed him gently on his forehead. Elijah smiled at me sadly before his phone went off again and he excused himself and was out the door. I was exhausted and sore and everything still hurt so I decided I would finally try the other bed to get some sleep.

I moved back from him and laid down on the bed opposite him and curled my hands under the pillows. I pulled the blanket up to my neck and let out a deep breath. I could see his closed eyes as he lay facing me and I stayed turned on my side to face him as I relaxed into the soft mattress and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Damon's POV

We had fallen back asleep after she curled into my arms and laid down against my chest. I felt like I could sleep for a week after everything we had been through. I didn't know what day it was or if it was even night or day. I could hear rain hitting the windows but the sky was so dark it could be night. It might be night as far as I knew too I had been so in and out of it for hours already. But I was finally thinking more clearly and didn't feel dizzy anymore and my head felt like more like myself.

Looking around the room there was no one there but us. Enzo I remembered had slipped out before we fell back asleep saying Bonnie was so close to having their baby. I wondered now how long it had been since he had left. I was sure he would be running in here to tell me the big news the second he could.

My Beauty sighed in her sleep as I bent my head to see Elena snuggled up in the crook of my neck, her eyes still closed. I wondered how she was able to stay in my bed with me when I was pretty sure that was against policies at any hospital. Had the high ups like Klaus' brother made that happen? However it happened I was so glad to have her in my arms.

Her hair was tickling my face as errant strands moved anytime she shifted in her sleep. I lay in silence just gazing down at her sleeping face.

God, she was so beautiful.

I was seeing past the bruises and the cuts and scraps in her skin and took in the soft eyelashes, her little breaths against my neck, her kissable lips brushing the skin of my collarbone and her little moans in her sleep. Her hair was splayed out over my arm and down my back and smelled sweet and uniquely her, like the first time I remembered it.

She had fought so hard, through SO much to get us here, safe at the hospital. I was even told there were guards at the doors and they were taking no chances that the terrorists could get to any of us.

My Elena kept telling me I was her hero, but _she_ had been my strength the entire time I had been in prison and on the island. I was in awe of her fighting spirit, her facing her fear and running through the plane during the turbulence, her ability to shoot Brady up on that hill, to scream at me and beg me not to leave her down in the cave alone, to stab Kai in the stomach, to stand in front of me as Kai had his gun right on her chest. _She_ protected me from him and put _herself_ between us even after she broke down from him cutting her so horrifically. She would rather take Kai's wrath than having him hurt me when he had already nearly destroyed her.

She had stabbed Mason in the eye and then saved me again by giving Kai an air pocket in his vein. She had even run back to the helicopter when I was being rushed off the air craft carrier and I knew she was terrified to face a helicopter after what we had all been though. She had run back and did it for me. Fought her fear to stay with me and I was so proud of her. She was just as strong as she claimed I was. We were a hell of a team.

I noticed my recollection and brain was working better now so I took that as a good sign of my body healing too.

I moved lower in the bed, cringing slightly at the pain in my stomach, the pulling I felt from the stitches. I knew I should move around and even get up and walk around. The doctors were adamant that I needed to at least get up once today I was told since it would help me heal faster.

But for now I curled her under my arm so I was laying right in front of her as she slept. She moved more on her side, moaning again in her sleep and I held her against me, my arm pressing her as close to my body as she could be. I thought I saw the hint of a smile at her lips as she breathed deeper and I nuzzled my nose against hers just mesmerized at all the little movements she made as I watched her sleep.

I breathed her name as I leaned in to kiss her cheek. I wanted her to wake up as much as I knew she needed this sleep just like I did. I was aching to see her deep, chocolate eyes in all the hues of brown as the light reflected in them.

I nuzzled her nose again, my lips brushing against her bruised cheek. "I love you so much Lena," I breathed out.

My heart clenched with the simple joy of being safe, my arms around her and watching her finally have no fear on her face. Since her panic and ripping her bandages in the shower she hadn't shown any more PTSD signs at least yet. But I knew we had a long road ahead of us that I was determined to be there for her in any way she needed me.

Damn, how could I ever show her how much everything about her meant to me? It would take a lifetime and that was what I wanted more than anything to give her.

All of me.

My strengths and weakness, my good and bad days, my pain and joy, nights laughing and sharing, waking up with her in my arms just like now, making love to her and showing her none of her scars would ever diminish my love for her. I wanted to give her everything I was to raise a family with her and make a house a home and grow old with her.

My girl had been alone for too long and I was her family now and she was mine. We had both lost so much and I think it made us cling to each other even more knowing how fleeting and uncertain the future could be.

I reached out and ran my finger along her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was my hero. She loved me and I didn't think I would ever find someone like her in this whole world. She was so brave and strong and loved me as madly as I loved her. It felt unreal and now after the hell on earth was over we could be there for each other to heal and grow our love and plan our future.

I bent my head to rest my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. All was right in the world with her in my arms.

"Damon?" her soft soothing voice whispered, her breath warm against my face.

My eyes opened instantly as my own breath flooded from my lungs as I saw her warm brown eyes staring back at me. "Baby," I rasped out. "Sorry I woke you..." my gaze fell from her eyes bashfully. "I just missed you. You can go back to sleep."

She lifted my chin with one finger till I met her eyes again. She was shaking her head, but looked like she winced in some kind of pain.

"No its okay, I missed you too." She smiled at me, her head on the pillow beside mine and she moved in so our foreheads were touching again.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "Are you hungry, achy, in any pain baby? Is there anything I can do?"

She smiled again, the beauty of her smile like a balm on all my worries I was carrying about her.

"Mmm nnn. I just feel so sleepy Damon. Like in your arms I could sleep for days." Her eyes were steady on mine. "I am a little achy but otherwise just being here with you is helping so much. I can't believe they let me stay in your bed."

I smiled back at her, lifting a brow. "I know. I love that you can be so close. We need to find out who to thank for breaking the rules." My expression grew more serious as I took in more pain on her beautiful face. "Where does it hurt Elena? I can massage more if you want like I did when I washed all the blood off."

She was already nodding to me and lifted my one hand that was resting on top of her hip over the blankets as we had slept. Elena moved my hand down to her lower back and she laid more on her side.

I moved my fingers up and down on top of the hospital gown rubbing the muscles in her back. "Like that?" I asked her.

She answered in a whimper as I continued to tug the knots from her sore back. Her face relaxed slowly, the muscles there releasing the tension as I watched her. She had been in so much pain, beaten, bruised, her body cut and bleeding before that I was so happy to offer her any kind of comfort.

Shifting my I.V. tubes further away on the bed so I could move my hand enough to rub her back up and down I started to unknot the strained muscles.

"It wasn't hurting much before but when I woke up it felt so tight and hurts every time I breath now," Elena said with another shaky gasp. "My back nearly seized up since Kai spun me around and I landed on the floor of the helicopter when he tried to inject the air in my vein."

I sat up more, to lean over her, turned her slowly more on her stomach at my side and parted the fabric of the thin hospital gown. She was right, there were some big bruises along her spine. "He probably slammed you into the side or the bottom of one of the metal chairs. You have some pretty big bruises like you landed on a pole or something."

I closed the gown again seeing she was only wearing the men's boxers I had put her in before underneath and rubbed more on her back on top of the fabric. "Just tell me where else it hurts or if I rub any spot that is bruised okay?"

She nodded to me wincing again and I wondered if I should just get the nurse to see if she could have more pain killers.

I rubbed in wider circles, slowly and tenderly making sure I wasn't hurting her more. "I'm so sorry baby," I murmured, my eyes soft on hers. "What else can I do?"

She stared deep in my eyes, her stress seeming to be melting away as my fingers worked. I could feel how tight the muscles were and slowly moved only an inch at a time to untangle each knot. She cried out as I must have found a particularly sensitive spot and I pulled my hand away.

"No Damon, its helping I can feel it is. Don't stop please." She lifted my hand and moved it back to her lower back, this time slipping it under the gown.

I pulled my hand back again, unsure and shaking my head.

"Please Damon." Her eyes were wide and pleading. She wanted me to touch her skin there? I wanted everything to be her choice with her body after how much she had been forced to endure.

The scars were hidden right now and the bandages crinkling between us as we lay facing each other but we both knew they were there and Kai's name could be on her skin for a long time yet.

"Are you sure baby?" I asked again and she looked almost upset in her insistence. I would do anything for her I just didn't want to hurt her more emotionally or otherwise. "Yes, please. My muscles feel so tight. Maybe just talk to me. Get my mind off the pain."

I nodded hesitantly and moved my hand back, parting the gown again and massaged her soft skin between my fingers. I moved my thumb slowly up different muscles on the side of her spine, being careful not to touch any bruises that I had seen there. She curled in closer, nuzzling her head in the crook of my neck and curled her one arm over my waist.

"Okay, okay Beauty. Umm." I saw her eyes close again and my head raced through what to talk about. "Our future..." I blurted out, trying to think of something happy. I felt her body freeze in my embrace before her head went up, her eyes seeking mine. I smiled before she could say anything. "Tell me your dreams, what you can see already. Can I convince you and Ian to come live at my apartment?"

"Are you asking me to move in with you Salvatore?"

I grinned and rubbed the side of her waist, spreading my fingers wide to mold the skin in between my fingers. "I'm pretty sure I asked you to marry me Elena."

I held up her hand with her ring just in case she needed reminding. "Are you telling me you want to go back to your brother's apartment when we get back? I promised you I would never leave you again...so I thought that meant you moving to Washington with me."

Elena's eyes closed again as I kept rubbing. "Mmm, that feels so good Damon. Thank you..." She opened them again. "I just didn't want more drugs to numb the pain. I can hardly feel anything lately but that included happiness and peace too when the drugs make me feel so numb."

It was like she didn't hear what I said so I debated repeating it. "If you don't want to live in DC. we don't have to. I want what you want."

I studied her wishing I knew what she was thinking and tried another approach. "What do you think of tattoo rings? I have been thinking about this a lot and I knew our marker ones wouldn't be forever. I wanted to get you the most beautiful diamond too babe but I thought we should get tattoo rings that would be there all the time...forever."

Well that seemed to snap her focus to something else and she practically sat up as I kept rubbing all along the sides of her back and waist, rubbing up the sides of her spine till my hand was resting on her fabric covered hip right now.

She had given me no signs that anything I was doing was uncomfortable at all and I was glad.

"I love it Damon. And yes I love the idea of Ian and I at your apartment. It just feels so weird that we can actually talk about all this now. It feels surreal." She lifted her ring to study it and I kissed the inside of her palm. "Can we get the same design that we each made now, for our permanent ones?"

I could not stop grinning at her wide smile. "Whatever you want," I replied and loved the idea too and could not wait to have her in my bed in my place with locked doors, safe from the world like we had wished for.

She lifted her head more so she was laying right beside me on the pillow. "You wouldn't have to get me a diamond Damon. I don't need an expensive ring to know how much you love me."

I massaged her hip in my hand as I spoke, my palm staying on top of the boxers and I saw her relax still more to my touch. "Yeah, that feels so good. Its so tight there," she whimpered.

"It isn't about money baby. I just want to spoil you really. I haven't been able to do that at all yet. Being in prison and then on a deserted island isn't really conducive for dating and flowers and chocolates. I couldn't even take you to dinner and a movie. I don't even know what movies you like. Hell I don't even know what takeout you like!"

I did my sexy eye thing I knew she loved so much as I looked at her. "How could I be marrying you and yet I don't even have your take out choices memorized!"

She laughed at that. I had missed the sound of her laugh so much. I loved seeing her smile. I rubbed more on her hip and waist, the skin loosening slowly but surely and I knew I was releasing at least some of the knots. She hadn't cried out in pain in a few minutes now yet either.

"Well Damon we need to remedy that once we get back. I would love to go on a date with you..." She wiggled her eyebrows at me, her eyes sparkling. "Just like you said to me the night you were poisoned. I rejected you then but I was just scared then, scared of opening myself up to hope and love and happiness again and I certainly didn't think I would find that all in a prison."

I lifted my hand back from her hip and moved to tangled my fingers with hers and bent to kiss her fingertips one by one as my eyes stayed locked on hers. "No more reminders of prison…anymore finally!" I said happily, showing her the wrist that I had the hand cuff on for days. They had literally sawed it off so I could use the CT and MRI machines. My wrist felt naked in a way after having it on for so long. That hand cuff had saved her life.

She grinned at me. "I know Damon. I saw that...no more chains or cuffs or anything." Elena ran her finger down my cheek. "Are you _free_ to be mine?"

I paused a moment, enjoying our sharing and the banter but was I free? I needed to talk to the CIA and Elijah at MI 6 too. I was still supposed to stand trial for the assassination attempt. The way I felt now about my fiance I would rather run than risk destroying her by leaving her again. I prayed it would not come to that ever.

Elena snuggled closer, our fingers laced together, our foreheads touching again. "Promise me this is forever?" she whispered. Her breath was warm on my face as she gazed adoringly at me.

I knew I shouldn't, not till I was truly free and clear from any crimes but I just couldn't break the hope and faith she had in our future that I saw in her eyes.

I cupped her face in my hands, caressing her cheeks with my thumbs. "I promise."

I meant that with all my heart and soul.

If I couldn't beat the charges the right way...I would run with her. I would never leave her alone again. There was no way I would let her go and I only felt like I was truly beginning to live now after so long. She brought me back to life just like I did to her. We saved each other.

I rubbed my nose to hers again and pulled the blankets back up over us. I didn't want to think about anything else except her in my arms. All I wanted to do was sleep. We could face the world together later.

My Beauty's eyes had already fallen closed and I smiled watching her sleep just like I had before. I would never tire of watching her so perfectly peaceful in my arms.

We still had so much more to face, her fears, Kai's scars, counselling, the government, and Elijah I was sure would be visiting soon if he was here. I had been praying for news about Stefan and my thoughts though I tried to keep them focused on my love, drifted to my brother often since I had woken up from surgery.

But no one had told me anything and truthfully I was scared to ask. Ignorance at least for now was bliss and I wanted that feeling to last just a bit longer. There had been too much grief and pain to last a lifetime in the last few days. I knew I couldn't let it in if somehow they found proof that Stefan had died. But until there was proof, I was going to keep believing that he was alive. Accepting that loss was just too great.

I smiled and brushed a kiss to her lips.

"Damon?" she whispered, her eyes still shut.

"Shh," I soothed her, kissing her face in a path down her cheek. "Just sleep Beauty...just sleep."

I nuzzled down, my head against hers, our arms around each other and closed my eyes again. I felt like I could sleep for days in her arms after everything and that was just fine with me.

* * *

A/N; There you go. Busy work week ahead so I wanted to get this out before then.

You know the drill :)

Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you do in fact want a sequel.

I have lots more of this story I could tell and lots of great ideas. It would continue to be CIA and terrorist related but not nearly as high intensity as it has been with so many enemies on one island with our heros. We would go back home and explore more relationships and healing and find out what the terrorists do in fact want and have allies working together and Elena working through her PTSD and fighting through her fears herself, with Damon and her new family.

I am behind on my own reviewing of stories I love but with all that is going on in real life I had to focus on my writing now and will catch up all over once this final chapter is complete. I was also going to update my post finale series for Mothers and Father's day and those stories will be coming yet too just later than planned.

Check out JustinaKorax Things You Felt While He Was Gone

Foreverfirstloves All Is Fair

scarlett2112 Welcome to the Jungle and her one shot Renegade

faith2727's Bring The Floor Up to my Knees

There are so many more awesome writers on here too but those are just a few that are keeping DE alive for the rest of us to enjoy and escape to.

Hope you had a safe and happy weekend! Best of everything for those of you in exams and the busyness of end of school or university. Summer is coming!


	31. You Are My Home Part 2

These final chapters to wrap everything up took longer so this is Part 2 of 3. Part 3 will be upload today yet too and I am so excited to hear what you think of the ending!

Happy reading :)

* * *

Damon's POV

There was a light knocking on the door and I squinted my eyes in that direction. The door creaked open and I saw a tall man in dress pants and shirt with his long sleeves rolled up, peek into the room. His brown hair looked messed up and his face wore a tired expression.

"Damon Salvatore?" he asked in a hushed whisper as I glanced down to the sleeping beauty in my arms before looking back to him with a finger to my lips.

I nodded to his silent question to come in and shifted to sit up more in the bed trying not to wake Elena. I had no idea how long we had both slept but it felt like it was never enough yet.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied in the same soft tone. "Elijah Mikealson I assume?"

He nodded to me and moved quietly to gesture to a chair by the bed and sat down when I nodded.

I let out a shaky exhale. This was about my brother...it had to be.

The man looked like those solemn police officers that tell you your family member just died.

I tried to steady my breathing as to not wake my fiance curled up against me. I didn't want her to hear this. Not now. There had been too much loss.

I bent my head and pressed my lips tenderly to her hair and breathed her in. Just her being in my arms calmed my emotions. I could do this...I could hear this and not fall apart. Elena needed me to be strong for her and all she went through. I did not want to look weak again after she thought she almost lost me.

Lifting my head back up I regarded the man silently and saw he seemed to be struggling too with how to say something. I drew in a deep breath sitting up more, careful to barely move and disturb her.

"Just say it. Spit it out," I hissed quietly at him, harsher than I planned to. I was trying not to panic. This needed to be like a band aid. Rip it off fast and tell me my brother's body was found. But I unconsciously closed my eyes like a child not wanting to accept what I knew he was going to say.

Elijah cleared his throat quietly. "No, Damon. We didn't find a body. At least no positive I.D'd body."

It was like he read my mind and I let out the breath I was holding. He nodded to my disbelief.

"Agent Salvatore could still be alive.," Elijah whispered. "The men dived to find the downed helicopter and there was no body in it."

Oh my… Letting out a choking gasp I felt Elena move more on my chest. "What? No..body? He wasn't in there?" My voice was shaking in its hushed tone. "There was no one found in the chopper?"

Elijah nodded. "That's right Damon. They found a handcuff that was still attached to the bar beside the pilot seat but it had been broken in half. The chain was just hanging from the single cuff."

"Oh my God," I breathed out, my eyes wide and disbelieving before my brows furrowed, as I narrowed my gaze at him. "He made it out? Are you sure? You are 100% sure he made it out?"

I was in shock at the news. I had watched the helicopter flood and go under the water so fast as Elena and I had been pulled into the boat with Enzo and Ric.

He nodded again. "Yes. The team said there was no one in there and otherwise they saw blood in the water and torn clothes, but no one in the chopper. There was a huge storm that came in from the ocean and after that transmission yesterday I haven't heard anything more till a quick burst early this morning. Lots of communication is down in that area from the hurricane but if they could reach us they would. Most radios are nothing but static since the wind got so bad."

My head fell back against the pillows as I digested what he said.

Stefan could still be alive. My only brother might not have died out there saving our lives.

"Yes Damon," he smiled weakly, reassuring my obviously disbelieving expression. He looked exhausted, not like a man in charge at all but more like a man suffering loss too. "This morning I had heard before the connection broke was some of our men had seen more flesh and blood and dismembered bodies near the shore and found a swat vest ripped apart floating in the water. There was likely sharks in the area."

His eyes fell away from mine as he continued and I felt a chill in the air. "Damon, the vest was his. They fished it out of the water and one pocket was still closed and untouched. It had his I.D. badge in it."

My eyes widened again as I held my finger to my lips for him to speak quieter still as Elena whimpered softly and snuggled down in the crook of my neck again, her fingers clenched around the thin material of my hospital gown at my neck.

Elijah saw me tense and he sat up more. "That doesn't mean what it sounds like. He could have gotten up on the beach and met with other enemies. It could be their bodies in the water. I was told the Serbians were there to kidnap you Damon, so it could have been them." The older man ran his hand through his hair as he leaned on his elbows.

"Kai Parker was shredded up in the helicopter blades," I spoke up, remembering it raining blood on us as I struggled to pull Elena up after Kai tried to take her with him. "It might have been his blood and...pieces of him you found." I cringed even thinking of the grotesque scene.

Elijah nodded at that. "We won't know more until we establish communication again and do some DNA testing. The storm knocked out quite a few cell towers on the coast. The marines were going to do a grid search of the water and island coastline just off where it crashed. So I have no idea if they were half way back to the air craft carrier, stayed on the island or went to a neighboring island to stay safe." He sighed and sat up in the chair closing his eyes. "We just have to wait for more news I'm afraid."

I nodded and looked sadly at him. Stefan might still be alive somewhere but I knew this man had lost his own brother. And I owed Klaus so much too for all he did to save Enzo and in trying to save Elena.

"I'm sorry about Kol," I mumbled quietly and he nodded back at me, scraping his hand across his face.

"Thank you Agent Salvatore. Really that means a lot. I still don't want to believe it." Elijah was ready to get up it looked like, likely not wanting to talk about it and I was glad Elena had slept through this conversation. She had been so exhausted and I knew she needed the sleep.

He was almost at the door when I called out softly. "Wait, one... question..."

He turned back around and lifted a brow curiously.

"How is MI 6 involved in all this? Klaus said that he wasn't to tell anyone on our team and _he_ knew I was CIA...but I wasn't allowed to know about him?"

Elijah walked slowly back into the room from the door and stood by the bed silently.

My eyes narrowed again as I studied him. "What stake do you guys have in this mess? I think I've earned the right to know."

He sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You're right Damon and your brother already knew this when I reached out to him while he was still on the way to you. Klaus only knew about Kol's debt being paid off for him to do the hit with your team. He didn't know what else happened after he left on the mission with you.

This was the first time I had spoken with Klaus since the mission failed. We agreed to go dark when it looked like you were all going to prison. Klaus and Kol were going to testify just like you were in front of the Bulgarian government and share intel to finally get the son of a bitch who's behind all this...at least that was the plan."

"It's always the plan isn't it?" The snark in my voice was so clear and Elijah chuckled at that. I was curious where he was going with this. I had heard Elijah's brothers up on the cliff talking about Kol's debt and taking the job and I knew Klaus had family he had sent away to protect them.

They, the terrorists wanted to stop us from collaborating with the Bulgarian government to prove our innocence and figure out who ordered the hit, just like they crashed our plane to stop us from getting there…

My eyes snapped up to his. "Who...who did they get to?"

Elijah sighed deeply. "Our sister..." His eyes looked glassy as he sunk back down in the chair. "Klaus doesn't even know yet. And I don't know how to tell him after he just learned that we lost our youngest brother. I can't do that to him. It's too much too soon."

"He had gotten Rebekah and my parents across the ocean safely and in witness protection. After what happened to his fiance Cami, Klaus wasn't taking any more chances with these bastards. But our dear sister left behind her lover Marcel and once they were safe she sent word to him where to meet. I guess they intercepted the message, had a tap on his phone, I don't know.

Anyway she snuck away to meet him and explain everything that happened. She left a damn note on her bed about not being able to live without him and that she would be right back with him and that he was her family and we needed to be able to accept Marcel too. She had wanted a family and dreamed of marriage and babies since she was a little girl. And this man was it for her the way she spoke in the letter.

I had tried to explain as much as possible without compromising classified intel and she knew to stay in the compound for her own safety. That saying goodbye to her old life was the only way to be safe. She never told me about Marcel and I didn't know how much he truly meant to her till she risked everything to get him safe too. I know we told her to leave everything but if she had told me, maybe I could have helped him."

I was listening, riveted to the story. These damn terrorists had thought of everything. "What happened? Is she okay? Is he?" I prodded him as his head had fallen into his hands.

He lifted it back up as he continued. "We tracked her to the meeting place. I had put dormant trackers in her and our parents in case anything happened to separate us. But we arrived too late and Marcel was dead, shot twice in the chest and then the head after the door was broken down.

There was blood all over the bed beside him in the hotel and her tracker was laying right there like a tease that she was gone. There was a note saying that if Klaus or Kol testified they would kill her and mail pieces of her back to us. Damn it she was safe!" he hissed out and I saw Elena starting to wake up. I guess we were not as quiet as before.

She rubbed her nose against my neck and lifted her head. I had no idea what to say to all that. Stefan knew about this too. He knew the same terrorists that killed his fiance were holding Elijah and Klaus' sister hostage.

"Damon a man from the agency will be here tomorrow to take yours and Elena's statements of all that went down, especially in the end when Parker died. If there is anything, anything you can think of that would help us find those creeps, or find my sister, please let me know."

I nodded at him and watched Elena listening and still snuggled into my chest. Elijah introduced himself to her and shook her hand.

I recounted in my head what all happened on the island. Anything relating to the terrorists. There wasn't much.

"I know they had to have been the ones that crashed us but I couldn't recover the box they put on the nav system to control it from the ground. Someone must have gotten on the plane before we took off and planted it. I know what it looks like, cause they made me plant some in the States to test my loyalty before the bigger job."

Elijah was listening intently and had pulled out a note pad and scribbled things down on it.

Elena sat up more and stretched her arms and yawned as she still stayed laying against my side before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She gave me a quick kiss and smile with a silent glance that she would be right back. I loved that there were times we didn't have a say a word and we knew what the other was saying.

The door to the bathroom closed and I leaned back thinking more, running all the scenarios in my head. The beach, the cons on the hill top, hearing Kol use the radio on the cliff. Kai telling me Julian got messages to him inside the prison.

"Wait...Mason Lockwood." He was a clue. "Mason was hacking CIA black site accounts while we were up on the plane. You could trace the money. Maybe it would tell you something."

I squeezed my eyes shut and thought back. Lots of things were still a blur just before and after I got hit in the head so badly in the helicopter. I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and forefinger trying to find something else.

"The call!" I sat up more in the bed. "The call about where to drop me off to them. It went through the helicopters radio. You could find the..."

"Black box and find out what's on there. Maybe figure out the number," Elijah finished my thought out loud. We never had any kind of paper trail, bank info or anything on them.

And then more flowed from where I had started to dig in my head. "Kai's account too at the prison. He said that they paid him and then withdrew it after, which was why he decided to double cross them and deliver me dead to them."

I shivered as I recounted what happened and how close to being shot and thrown from the helicopter I had come. Elena's face in those moments had nearly destroyed me. She was clinging to me with everything she was thinking she would lose the last person in her life right there and then.

Elijah was smiling and scribbling quickly, not seeing my memories flood in as he turned to leave. "Thank you Damon that is a big help. Agent Davis will be here to debrief you in the morning. Try to get some more rest. You both have been through hell.

We will do everything we can to help you both recover and feel safe. MI 6 and the CIA can pull strings to help however you need. The president himself told me how grateful he was to all of you for getting those monsters killed or captured again. I'm glad too that you liked that I was able to get special permission for Elena to stay close to you and the doctors say its helped you both recover faster."

I nodded and smiled at him so thankful for all the help and considerations. That was incredible...the President! I hoped too that something I had witnessed would break this damn case open.

I thought about everything he said about Stefan as well. He had gotten out of the helicopter. That in itself was amazing and I knew if he fought to get free he would not have just rolled over and gotten taken out by a fucking shark or let any of the Serbs take him prisoner. Not without a hell of a fight.

No I knew my brother and I could feel it that he was alive still. He would find a way to contact me, just like I fought like hell to reach him to get us off the island.

The tables had turned it seemed and now I was safe and free and he was needing rescue. I would not let him down.

I would do what the doctor ordered, take it easy, relax and rest my brain and avoid screens and light and after this debrief I would not think about this case till I had the all clear from the doctor and my beautiful doctor too.

* * *

I lifted my head from the pillows and sat up more. I heard the water running in the bathroom and then she opened the door. By then I had almost pulled my legs to the side of the bed so they were hanging off the edge.

She rushed forward as I tried to push up on my arms to put even a little weight on my legs. "Damon, honey what are you doing?"

I gave her a look, like she should know, being a doctor and all. "I'm doing what the doctor wanted. He said I needed to get up and move around at least once today." I grinned at her, pursing my lips. "I'm being a good little patient...hoping _my_ doctor will reward me."

She giggled at that and bent to let me put my arm over hers and took some of my weight as I shakily stood up. "Okay, okay Damon. We can walk, just let me help you."

I smiled tightly at her, hiding the pain I was already feeling being on my feet. "That's all I ask." I nodded toward the hallway. "Lead the way Elena."

My girl stretched and grabbed up a robe at the bottom of the bed and draped it around my shoulders and picked up one from the bottom of her bed for herself.

I nodded smirking at her. "Good thinking sweetie. No one but you needs to see my hot ass...or yours for damn sure."

"Damon!" she shrieked and turned a bright shade of red.

I laughed at her and almost fell back down to the bed as she had let go of me to pull the robe closed around my waist. I loved seeing her all shy and embarrassed. It was fricking adorable.

"Shh, no screaming." I looked around, my eyes widening. "This is a hospital we are supposed to be...quiet." I said the last word with a subtle raise of one brow.

Holding tight to the end of the bed with one hand, I put a finger to her lips with the other, once she supported me again and she stilled immediately.

I stood there...staring at her incredible, chocolate doe eyes gazing at me as I tugged gently on her bottom lip. I saw her breath pick up at the heat that such a simple touch brought out in her. My legs felt wobbly under me but I was still standing and hadn't fallen back down. Yeah me!

I smiled at her, that pure and wide smile she saw the first time before we made love. I was in awe of her here with me. I was weaker than I think I had been in a long time, hardly able to stand and she was holding me up, giving me her strength.

My hand moved up her cheek to caress her skin, so so soft and warm under my palm and my baby's eyes closed as she leaned into my touch. I cradled her cheek and moaned before tangling my fingers in her hair by her ear and pulling it back.

The air had gone from teasing and fun to heated in a few pulse pounding seconds as I watched her eyelids fall as her whole body reacted to my delicate caresses. I saw goosebumps on her bare arms and neck and she took her plump bottom lip between her teeth. Her hand not under my arm to support my weight, moved up my body to rest on my chest as I heard the softest whimper from those lips that I longed to kiss senseless in that moment.

"Thank you," I whispered, my head bent closer to her as her eyes fluttered open to lock on mine. I nuzzled her nose and smiled again. "Thank you for taking care of me. For being here. For being you."

I felt her breath on my face and she smiled so bashfully back at me. It still looked like she hardly believed she was worth loving. That my words were hard to swallow.

I would shower her with more and more till the day she finally believed how amazing she was with her whole heart and then I would continue to show her every day how much I loved her.

She stared back at me, her lips parted and I nodded to her, still proud I was standing, when her closeness was making my legs even weaker.

"I mean it baby. You stood in front of a gun for me, killed a man to save my life, nearly died saving me from Kai. You are truly my hero Elena and you need to know that. I wouldn't be here in your arms if it wasn't for you."

A choked sob came from between her lips. "I wouldn't be here either, if it wasn't for you Damon," she whimpered.

By then I felt the last of my strength give out and she helped lower me back to the bed and sat beside me. I winced at the pain from the incision on my belly and could not wait to be strong again and lift her up in my arms, my hands on her thighs as I slammed her against a wall and ravished her with kisses.

Being weak sucked. But I knew she wasn't ready for anything like that yet either. I needed to go at her pace in whatever we did.

Her breath raced out of her as my eyes had not left hers the whole time I was standing. My fingers tunneled more in her hair and I saw her eyes fall from mine and drop to my lips.

I was cheering inside as she nodded at my look back at her. She wanted me to kiss her and I damn well didn't need a second invitation.

Tugging gently at the back of her neck, I pulled her in and brushed my lips on hers. Their softness against mine was unrivaled and I leaned in, opening my mouth the same moment she did.

"Damon," she moaned as her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer as I tilted her head just slightly and dove in kissing her deeply, tasting all that I needed in this world to survive.

She tasted like sweetness and light and peace, all twined together. How I thought I could taste light was beyond me I was so wrapped up in the kiss.

I felt her fingers in my hair, holding my head to hers and I wished I could just lift her into my lap, pulling her body against mine. But I was as weak as a kitten so that was not happening here.

My girl scared me with how well she knew me sometimes and as I was thinking how desperately I wanted her closer, she pulled herself up on her knees on the bed beside me. With putting no pressure on my stomach or leg, she leaned into me, molding her curves with my hard body, curling her arms more around my neck.

I ran my hands down her sides on top of the hospital gown as she slanted her mouth further, her fingers tangling in my hair again, as she kissed me slowly and thoroughly.

Suddenly her knee slipped off the edge of the bed and she squealed as she started falling, her nails scraping down my arms. I caught her fast, my hands going around her small waist pulling her back up. My palms in steadying her, brushed along the bandages on her belly and I hadn't even realized I had touched her there before she jumped back from me, panting hard.

"Don't..." she started to say and wrapped her arms around her belly. "Don't... touch me there." Her eyes looked wide and fiery, her words angry in their tone.

I backed up more, my eyes wide with shock at her fear and yet seeking hers as she pulled away. "Baby, it's okay. It was an accident. Then I won't tou..."

"Its not okay!" she cried out and I held up my hands showing her I was totally backing away. "It will never be okay again!"

Shit. I knew we were in for a lot when it came to her feelings about what happened to her. I felt like I wanted to move closer, to reassure her that she _was_ beautiful no matter what her scars looked like.

But I felt like I was in the middle of a minefield and not sure which way to go; which words to say or actions would be right to sooth her. I wanted to pull her into my arms and promise her I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her.

"Okay, okay Beauty. I won't...I promise." My hands were up at my sides in surrender, as my heart ached for her pain.

Was it over? Her emotions had jumped all over the place since Kai's attack and I wished I knew what I could do to help. It wasn't enough to be so helpless physically but now I felt just as helpless with us too.

"Don't call me that! I hate when you call me that! I'm so ugly, so broken and it will never get better!" She was spiting the words out faster than I could even try to understand what she was saying.

"Baby no..." I whispered reaching for her.

She backed away more, right up against the end of the bed shaking her head more. "I mean it Damon. You should just leave now and find a woman that can love you wholly and completely. Someone who isn't dead inside. I hate myself...so how could I possibly love you the way you deserve?" she snapped at me and turned her head away, her eyes falling to somewhere on the blanket in the wide expanse between us.

I saw tears slipping down her cheeks, each drop another sign of how empty she felt.

"You..you don't mean that. Its just the fear talking Lena, I know it." But she shook her head more telling me with her eyes she did mean it.

Oh my God, my heart was breaking. My mind did not want to process her venomous words to me.

I sucked in a breath and felt my throat tight at the pain behind her anger. Of course she didn't feel beautiful. That tore me apart inside, more than the damn bullets and knife wounds had. She felt I should find someone else? No fucking way. I would rather die.

She curled up in a ball at the end of my bed, tucking her legs up and now hiding her scars even more. She started crying into the blanket, her hands over her face.

My mouth opened, wanting to say something, anything but I had no idea what to say. I pushed the button for the nurses. Maybe they would know what to do, what she needed.

My hand trembled as I reached for her, seeing her curled into herself. I felt an ache in my heart so deep that even here, safe and away from the island and all the criminals...she still felt so scared and had no hope.

The journey to her head, felt like it took ages till my palm was hovering over her silky hair, with almost the same trepidation as that first night in the plane as I wanted so badly to hold her hand when she was so scared of the plane taking off. I was scared now too she would scream at me more if I touched her. But I couldn't just let her lay there crying alone, while I waited for help.

I dropped my hand slowly till it weaved gently between her chocolate strands. Thankfully she didn't pull away and instead whimpered and cried, reaching for my hand and pulling it to her face.

I froze, watching her holding my hand in a death grip, so so glad I hadn't offered her the one with the I.V. still attached and felt her lips on my skin and she clung to my hand.

She suddenly shook her head, her eyes snapping back up and wild in their gaze at me. "No, no I didn't mean it Damon! I don't know what's happening to me! I love you. I trust you, I do!"

I struggled with what to say back, not sure of her response to anything I might reply. She moved more, sitting up and crawling toward me. I opened my arms to her, offering my baby all of me, whatever she needed.

Her tear stained cheeks were red and she sniffled back more tears as she crawled into my arms. I was still sitting on the side of the bed, my legs hanging off the edge and I nearly cried out as she straddled my lap, pressing her whole body against mine.

She might be tearing my stitches, I had no idea. But I didn't care in that moment. I bit back my pain determined not to pull away from her clinging to me, her head buried in the crook of my neck.

The door creaked open and the nurse May walked in. She took in the scene seeing Elena crying hard against my shoulder and passed me the most sympathetic smile. She moved soundlessly back out of the room and was back in less than a minute with another nurse or orderly with her. This man walked up to me and held out his arms and I knew they wanted to get her off me. May was readying a syringe and nodded to me that it would be okay.

As soon as Elena must have heard or felt the others in the room she only clung tighter to me and was sobbing more. "NO, no Damon. Don't let them take me! I need you!"

I winced as she shifted in my lap, her leg rubbing the bandage of my knife wound. I had tears blur my own vision as I struggled with what to do. I wanted to help her but I didn't want to let her go.

The man seemed more insistent but I shook my head. I looked back at May as she got closer with the syringe. I could feel stickiness on my stomach already and I knew the blood must be seeping through.

"Can you fix up my stitches? Would I be okay holding her like this longer?" My eyes were pleading with May and she slowly nodded. I let out a deep breath.

"I need to lay back down, please? Just turn me enough to lay back, okay?" I asked the man with her and he nodded too and moved to shift me so I was able to lie down again and sunk back into the pillows, feeling so weak. Elena was still straddling my body, her arms tight around my neck.

May moved in with what I knew must be a sedative after a few minutes of watching us sadly and I gave her a nod that I was ready. She injected it into Elena's I.V. and within a minute my Beauty was almost limp in my arms.

Elena lifted her head once more as her eyes were closing. "Don't let me go. Please Damon! I'm so sorry I screamed at you and told you to leave. Please, please don't."

I smoothed her hair from her face, wiping her tears and winced again at the pain in my stomach. "I won't baby. I'm right here. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm right here and I love you so much." I saw her nod sleepily at me and her head fell back to my chest.

Kissing her hair I rubbed up and down her arms. "We will get through this Elena. We will..." But she was asleep and didn't respond.

I held her close longer, not caring about my wound bleeding. I resisted as the gentleman orderly lifted her off me and laid her back down on the other bed. At that distance she might as well have been miles away. Anything further than in my arms was too far.

I felt May lifting my gown and I laid back more, my eyes locked on my fiances as the nurse stitched up the wound again and helped me change into a clean gown. I knew it wasn't safe for me to have held her like that but I had to. She needed me.

Watching her sleep I wanted to hold her again. I wanted her closer. May checked my vitals and nodded sadly at me. "She has a long road ahead. Mood swings and anger outbursts are a huge part of PTSD. She won't feel like herself for a long time and it will come in spurts."

I was nodding to her listening closely, my eyes still on my Elena's now peaceful face.

"Just keep doing what you are doing. Support her. Make happy memories with her. Once you are well enough, get outside and get some sunshine. Don't let her stay in the dark in bed just thinking about her pain. Remind her of hope and the beauty of love. People suffering like she is need so much support and love and based on the little I have already seen of you two I have no doubt you will get her through this."

I nodded and smiled weakly looking at the kind nurse. "I will. I love her more than anything. I _hate_ seeing her like this. We were just kissing and suddenly when she slipped I touched her stomach, my hand was on her bandages and she jumped away like I bit her. It was an accident and I feel terrible."

May nodded in understanding. "It might not have been just that either Damon. So many things can trigger her fear right now. The scars, sounds or memories, even smells or her own thoughts as you were kissing could have taken her away from you and back into her pain. Or falling in your arms and rubbing the bandages could have triggered the memory of her getting cut. It must have been so horrific, I can't imagine what you both have been through."

She looked back to Elena. "I know you want to hold her but just rest awhile and I promise she will be asleep for a few hours and I will make sure she is back in your arms before she wakes up. You need your rest too. Your other nurse Carol went back to the air craft carrier before the storm hit thank goodness, but you have me here for the rest of the night and then someone else will be here in the morning to take care of you both till my next shift tomorrow night."

I smiled and nodded at that, grateful for the care. I did need to rest more and being able to move around and still be closer to Elena I knew would help us both. At least I had tried to stand up, so that was enough for today and I found out Stefan had escaped the helicopter.

May pointed to the bathroom now and I sat back up and she helped me slowly get there and back before I collapsed back in the bed again. I was exhausted from something as simple as going to the bathroom and I was ready to sleep for hours.

She left the room and Elena and I in silence but not before pushing the beds as close together as they could be. I smiled at her in thanks for her kindness and she smiled back. I laid partially on my side so I could watch my angel sleep.

My Elena _was_ so beautiful and I hated that she didn't see what I saw. I would be there in any way she needed me and we _would_ get through this. Somehow, in time we would and I would be right there for her through everything.

* * *

Stefan's POV

The wind had ripped the small boat up and down in the crashing waves as the sky was as dark as night. I didn't have a working phone so for all I knew it could be night already. I took a few steps up to the deck seeing the rain still pelting down on everything and the loud roar of the wind echoed.

We waited for a few more hours till the storm started seeming to die down. My hostage had been very cooperative and the map was plenty detailed to tell me where they were hiding out. I had threatened more torture feeling like he hadn't told me everything yet.

I had run interrogations at the rotunda many times and I knew when I man was still withholding information. I threatened to break his fingers one by one. I could see it in his eyes that he knew more and I was right. After only bending one back hard enough to hear a crack he collapsed against the table saying that he would tell me everything. But unfortunately for me...he didn't know much.

He told me that the place on the map was the only place he had ever been and he himself had never met the boss but only someone else in charge. He begged me to let him go and even said he knew that they were moving the base soon and planning another operation from a new location.

I needed to get this info to the CIA fast or we might still miss our window. If they were in fact moving the base then his map and location would not be of value for long possibly.

He said this was his second job he had been on after they recruited him. A friend of his set him up to make some money and all he knew was that they had come here to pick up someone named Salvatore that the boss wanted very badly. Once they had him they were to meet them at another island and they would take them from there.

His first job had been guarding a younger woman prisoner for the first few weeks before he was chosen for this one. He had made sure she had food and water and didn't escape. But he laughed and said it was the easiest job he had ever had because she was heavily pregnant and there was no way she would escape.

Woman prisoner? I arched my eyebrows. Elijah told me his sister had been kidnapped and used to prevent their brothers from testifying. The man told me he had moved her from the base before he left and she was en-route to their new hideout before being discovered. Were the terrorists going to kill her now and dump her body? Had Elijah gotten too close to finding her?

I remembered he had said she escaped witness protection to reunite with her lover. Were they planning to run away together? I didn't remember Elijah saying she was pregnant or maybe he did. Maybe he didn't know. I hoped we were not too late to save her too. Too many innocent people had gotten hurt already.

I dragged the man up on the deck after he drew me the map and told him to work on the radio. If he could get it working and I got a hold of my people then I would let him go but not otherwise. He had agreed and I had released his hands to allow him the freedom to work but I was not risking him getting away from me or getting the upper hand either.

Holding one of the guns up I stayed close and watched him examine the damaged radio. After an hour of trying to tie wires together and ripping more out to connect them he had said there was nothing he could do.

I had helped a few times offering suggestions of what to try to get a signal. I had even bandaged his wounds in the spirit of hoping that he would trust my word that I would actually let him go. But nothing helped and the night waned on even as the stormy seas finally grew still again.

I tied him back up again very securely, hands and feet in hopes that I could get even a few minutes of sleep. The boat was still rocking on the gentle waves but there wasn't anything else I could do in the middle of the night.

Waking up not long after, there was a loud sound and a hard bang. It felt like something hit us!

I scrambled back up top and saw a tall shadow of a huge ship towering over us. The boat banged into the hull of the other ship again and by the time I raced back down the steps my prisoner was awake too and looking around frantically.

Grabbing the map I folded it up smaller and stuffed it in my bag with Lexi's picture in case it got wet, tucked in my back pocket and hurriedly untied his feet and dragged him up with me, his hands still tied loosely together.

I nearly lost my footing as another bang shook the small boat as it must have hit the bigger one again. Staring up at the long hull, sparkling with raindrops in the darkness, I saw a ladder coming closer and I grabbed some rope and threw it to pull our little boat closer, only to crash into the larger one again. The side started creaking, the metal groaning in protest of the weight against it.

We climbed quickly, I kept my gun in the back of my jeans and held the other one and had the cell phone and more bullets in my pockets. I pushed the man up ahead of me and we hurried up the side of the huge ship.

Crawling over the top I saw my prisoner laying on the deck, panting for breath. It had been a long climb, harder still with hands tied I was sure. It was difficult enough for me to force myself up with one leg so weak just like he had too, from where I shot him. I rolled over the side, my gun raised ahead of me, pointing it in every direction in the near dark.

There were no lights on anywhere. Just the light from the moon illuminated the huge silent ship. I looked around curiously. Had the crew abandoned the ship in the storm?

I saw rows upon rows of massive metal containers lining the deck all around us. It was a container ship but it didn't even look like it had a captain or any crew left on board. I couldn't see any life rafts either.

I led my hostage forward ahead of me, shielding my body with his. So far we had not seen a soul as we made our way to the bridge. I checked around the whole room, behind doors and around corners, holding the man in front of me.

Finally I shoved him down in a seat and tied him to it as I studied the controls. Was there a chance _this_ radio worked? I started playing with the dials to see if there was any kind of signal. The radio seemed to be in working order but there were no signal on any station, nothing but static and I wondered if the storm was still affecting communication in the area.

I leaned down on the panel and let out a breath, still clutching the gun tight in my hand. Well if the radio wasn't going to work then I was going to search the ship to see if anyone else was on-board. A ship this big should have a good sized crew too and it was like a ghost ship now.

Moving over to my hostage I untied him from the chair and pulled him back up. I had just got him standing when I heard the slightest creak behind me and I whirled around, grabbing his neck to keep him in front of me, his head in a choke hold.

I heard a click and as I spun I saw a man standing there dressed in all black, he was darker skinned too and he leveled his gun at me as I aimed mine right back at him.

"Drop it! Drop it now!" I ordered and turned more and backed away further to the back of the bridge, seeing a door there. If I could only get there. This man hadn't asked for my name, didn't appear friendly at all and merely held us at gun point in dead silence. Was he waiting for something, someone?

I backed further toward the door behind me as my eyes flared, daring him to try to take me. "Who are you? Where is everyone? What the hell do you want?"

I felt my chest heaving as I stared him down, my hand steady on the gun pointed right between his eyes. I didn't want to give away who I was at all. Not until I knew this man wasn't a threat. There was something about him. How he looked as he stared me down, the flicker in his dark eyes, his near shaved head glinting from the moonlight around us. He was dressed in black army boots and dark jeans and black shirt. He reminded me of Damon in that way.

But the look in his eyes was dark, chilling and somehow I knew I had stumbled on the terrorists.

"Drop your damn gun!" I hissed out again, trying to stay steady on my feet with my one leg still pulsing with pain. I took in another shaky breath, my eyes locked on his. "Tell me who you are and what you want."

The man still didn't say anything and merely started walking closer, slowly. I backed up, matching his pace to stay apart, moving closer to the door that was swinging gently on its hinges with the light breeze.

I knew I was not in kill shot range with my hostage in front of me and continued to level my gun at him. I saw him aim and fire and I fired back but felt the gun spin out of my hand as the shot rang out going wide and missing him completely. Someone else had shot at my gun to protect this man!

I felt my prisoner sink down as a dead weight in my arms as I grabbed for the other gun in my jeans to level it again at the man in front of me. I couldn't see anyone in the direction the shot came from that took out my gun.

My eyes snapped back from the still expression on the hostage's face, back to the man in front of me. I felt a chill run through me as his lips started to curl up in a hint of a smile.

"What I wanted...was him...out of the way," he said firmly.

My mouth was open in shock. He just shot him… like it was nothing. All to get to me? Shit.

"It's nice to finally meet you…Agent Salvatore," the man said in broken English. The dead hostage and him had the same accent. He was Serbian too. Was this the boss?

"We have been waiting for you, Stefan. Your headstrong brother...will be joining us shortly too. Him and his lovely doctor." The gleam in the man's eyes made me sick.

What? My eyes burned with new rage. "The hell they will!" They had gotten away, hadn't they? They had to have. Enzo was right there and more agents were on the boats he had sent him with.

Fuck, they could not have Damon and Elena too?! They had to have gotten away. They had been through so much. No, no, no!

The man held up his hand as he took another step. I backed up again to keep our distance equal. I was almost to the door. Just one quick step to the right and he would have no shot. I could not let him capture me.

My hands were surprisingly steady as I leveled the gun at him. Maybe they didn't get the memo from my heart and brain at how fucked up this situation was.

Where could I go? Dive back off the ship into the freezing water, with a leg that barely worked and a boat that was dead in the water? Umm, not a good idea.

But why would the boss be here all alone? So out in the open? Wasn't he scared that I could over power him? Were there more people hiding in the shadows? These people never did anything without purpose or planning.

"Surrender," I tried again, hoping to sound strong when I could feel the shaking in my legs. "You try to shoot me I will kill you too. You are out of options!"

He laughed. It was a deep, throaty, chortle and the sound echoed around the small area.

"No..." he chided. "I'm not. And I am not going to surrender to you. I know you want to kill me Stefan. To avenge your sweet lady friend...". His eyes flitted up fast, their gleam in the dim light terrifying. "Alexia was it? Your lady love?"

My arms now betrayed my strong exterior and shook as I heard him say her name. He knew my Lexi? Was he the one that killed her? Oh God...

"Don't you dare say her name!" I snarled at him and stepped forward fast with no idea where the sudden bravery came from, till I was right in front of him.

He held his position and grinned through brilliant white teeth. To my disbelief he started lowering his gun before dropping it on the floor, his arms up at his sides. What the hell?

But I wasn't thinking of anything but that I was facing her murderer after so so long.

"You want to kill me Special Agent Salvatore? Special...ha! What is so special about you...about her?" He walked closer till my gun was pressed to his chest, his large hand wrapped around it holding to his heart. My hands were shaking as I felt waves of grief again and gritted my teeth.

"Go ahead...do it," he taunted me, digging my gun more against his chest. "It won't bring her back. She was weak.. and endured SO much torture...she was begging me to end it..."

"NO!" I screamed and I pull the trigger...one, two, three times pumping the bullets right into his chest till their were none left. The man fell back and slipped to the floor.

I was panting and shaking but the next second I felt pain, so much pain as ripples of electricity raced through me and I hit the floor jolting. I felt the nodules on my back, my thin shirt still wet and making the shock waves even worse.

Writhing in pain, my whole body was jerking from the repeated shocks, my head dizzy and barely conscious as I lay on the floor. At least I killed the damn boss...her killer.

Blinking to try to focus I saw another man, also dressed dark holding the taser in his hand as he smiled down at me. I felt him digging through my pockets as I was manhandled and moved around to lay more on my side. He grabbed the cell phone, the bullets and the map, no not the map! And then he took the picture of my sweetheart out of the bag! I saw him standing over me unfolding it slowly.

I started fighting him to get to that picture and my head snapped back as I felt his boot hard against the side of my face.

Then there was a scraping sound behind me and I turned my head to see the dark-skinned man moving...what moving?! No fucking way...

I blinked, hardly believing my eyes. He lifted his head and with one eye I saw him rip his shirt apart and reveal a Kevlar vest. What the…

He pulled one, then two and then the third bullet and more out of the vest over his chest and dropped them on the floor with light pings. Then I was being hauled to my knees, the man behind me grabbing my hair to force me to look at her murderer.

Shit! I should have shot him in the head!

He reached back and I saw him take the map and study it for a few seconds, his brow furrowed. Then he took out a lighter and lit the corner and tossed it to the a metal garbage bin nearby. "You won't be needing that," he spoke smoothly as he looked back at me. He unfolded the picture and I struggled as I saw him lick his lips. "Ah yes. So beautiful young and vibrant. So much fire!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I snarled at him from between shaky breaths as I still felt the jolts of the electricity that had been running through me. I struggled more as I saw more men walking into view. So there were more people on this ship. Had they been hiding in locked containers? I hadn't been able to check those. Not without shooting the padlocks off of every damn container out there.

The man simply laughed and smirked at me. "Should we reunite you with your Juliet, Romeo? Maybe find her at the bottom of the ocean?"

I wanted him to stop talking. I wanted to rip his head clean off, but his voice kept torturing me with more horrific images.

"Do you want to know what we did with her?"

I froze. No I couldn't take anymore. I just wanted to join her. I shut my mouth, more curses at the tip of my tongue.

"You think you get off that easy...no Special Agent Salvatore...you don't get to join her...not till you are of no more use to us." I felt hands under my arms and I was dragged away out onto the open deck where I watched another man open a container. No, no, no. I struggled again but was too weak. The large metal door flew open and I was thrown in.

I whirled around seconds before I was plunged into darkness. Crawling up to the door, I slammed my hands on it, screaming at the men to let me out. Panting hard my head fell to the cold metal floor and I breathed her name. Somehow just her name could still calm me.

All I thought of in that moment was I prayed that Damon and Elena had gotten away. The man had said they would be joining us soon. So I had to hold out hope that they were no where near here and safe and guarded by the marines and CIA.

I let out a trembling breath and closed my eyes. I had to figure out a way out of here. I was not going to tell them jack shit and if they thought they could break me by torture alone...well they were in for a surprise. I was empty and broken...so what the hell else did they think they could take from me?

* * *

A/N; The island is over and now we are focused on the aftermath and the terrorist plot will still be a part of the plot as well. Don't forget to watch for Part 3 of the finale today yet too. I hope you like the ending. You know the drill. Please take a minute to review and I'd love to know what you would like to see in the sequel.

Looking forward to hearing from you and showing you the powerful ending! Stay tuned for the update. Have a great day and Happy Delena Birthday week!


	32. You Are My Home Part 3

Caroline's POV

I did it. I faced my fears and I was here. My heart had been pounding since we neared the elevator already knowing where we were headed. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes as the doors opened. It had been one of the hardest things I had to do, walk into that elevator. The light blue hospital scrubs that they had given me to wear swished between my legs as I stepped forward.

A hand touched mine and I jumped in surprise. My mind had taken me back to that night with Tyler and I saw myself walking to the dark and quiet morgue to say that final goodbye.

I had been right by his side as he took his last breath but after watching his eyes close and laying by his body for more than an hour Ric turned me away from him and I saw the nurses wheel him away.

I thought I was ready, that I could let go but through my tears I begged Ric to get the doctors to let me see him once more. He had agreed and even let me go myself much to his dismay. I knew he was only protecting me but I needed to do this alone.

His pale face took my breath away as I took in his still figure on the metal table. I had laid my head by his and cried more as aching sobs forced their way from my throat. I had cried so much already but there were more tears left as I processed that I would never be with him again. He was gone.

I looked down and saw Nic's soft smile as I felt his fingers tangle with mine. He knew. I could see on his face that he knew this was hard for me and this wasn't even my loved one we were going to see.

Elijah pushed his brother in the wheel chair into the elevator and I let myself be led in with him.

The doctor had told Nic that because he was having no sensations in his legs since the surgery there was a good chance he might never walk again.

They had tried twice in the last few hours to get any kind of reaction from him and it had both times ended in him screaming at the doctor and nurses to leave his room and he cursed and hissed out that he couldn't live like this. That he had already lost his brother and now his legs too? I had not known how to comfort him as he lashed out. He had saved so many lives as an agent he had said and then too on the island and he needed his damn legs!

I sucked in a breath now as we neared the basement. Wincing at each bump as the elevator made its way down made my heart beat faster. I squeezed his hand trying to reign in my fear. His hand in mine was so gentle, his thumb rubbing my palm.

We rode in silence down the few floors and when the door was open I was met with a blast of air from the hallway and I almost curled back from the darkness around us. We were underground and I felt my whole body shiver.

Still no words were spoken and all I did was nod that I was okay before they slowly led me further till we were in front of two large doors. There was a window like viewing area and I could already see the body on the stretcher, his head covered by the sheet on top of him.

For the briefest of painful moments I saw Tyler there again. My eyes were glued to the body as if I was right back with my precious husband that night. If it wasn't for Nic squeezing my hand I did not know how long I would have been staring at one of the worst moments of my life.

Elijah looked at both of us, his hand on the sheet, slowly uncovering their brother's head. I heard a soft sob beside me and I turned my head, my mind pulled back to the present as I saw Nic bow his head, and he chewed on his bottom lip. His nerves looked as shot as mine. We were here together and I squeezed his hand still twined with my own.

His face was clouded over in despair, his chin quivering, but there were no tears. At least not yet. He looked like he had aged 10 years in the last few moments, the realization of his brother dead looked to be hitting him hard. Nic had told me they had always been close and he had become Kol's protector often as he grew up and he had never stopped living the role for him.

Smiling down at him sadly, I wanted to say something to comfort him as he let out another silent sob. I leaned in, bending to be level with the tortured gaze his blue eyes had locked on me. Nic pulled my hand to his cheek and I stroked his face ever so softly.

I opened my mouth, my mind was still blank as I searched for what I wanted to say. The silence around us was deafening as his hollow, empty eyes did not move from mine. "Nic," I pierced the silence finally and saw Elijah looking down on me as I knelt by his brother.

"Kol loved you. I saw him smile weakly at that and I tunneled my fingers in his tousled blonde locks. "Before he was taken away we had a few moments alone." I watched his eyes widen at my revelation. "He told me to trust you Nic. That you had never let him down." I saw his chin start to quiver and he blinked back tears.

His hand found mine as I tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and he squeezed my hand in his. He started shaking his head as a tear slipped down his cheek. I smiled back at him hurting for his pain. "Kol told me you wouldn't believe that but he said it was true. He said he didn't blame you for that month in prison and he was so sorry he dragged you into his mess."

My hand kept tangling in his hair as Nic looked to be holding himself together the best he could from fully breaking down in that room. He looked from my eyes back to Kol's pale face and reached out to hold his hand.

"Just before we got separated he told me he needed you to know he was proud of you Nic. He said he was sorry he wasn't stronger but that you had always been his strength. His last words were 'Klaus is so much stronger than he thinks he is and that I never would have gotten this far without him...'

At that moment I felt Nic grab fast to my arm, his eyes wide. I followed his shocked stare to see him wiggling his toes!

Oh my God! I broke into a laugh and watched the glee on his face amidst the tears. I dove in and hugged him tight, squealing in happiness. He was going to walk again! Kol was right, he was much stronger than he knew.

I pulled back as I saw the grief mixed with joy fully materialize on his face. His eyes were red, his lashes wet as he opened his mouth slowly.

I didn't think and just leaned in fast and captured his lips. I felt them warm and soft against mine and I heard him inhale sharply before I pulled back as fast as I had leaned in.

My eyes fell from his not sure how to feel but at the same time not regretting my choice to kiss him. I had no idea if I was ready for anything with anyone but somehow in that moment I just felt the need to kiss him.

"Thank you Caroline," he breathed out and I felt my heart racing. "I feel like I'm dreaming. I can feel my toes. There is hope and you...you..." I knew he was going to say I kissed him. I saw Elijah watching us silently but with a smile of his face too.

Nic's eyes squinted as he looked back at me, the shock still on his face that this was actually happening. "Thank you for being there for Kol. For trying to save him." He looked down at his sock feet and wiggled them again. His smile was so bright as he looked back at me. "And for being here with me through all of this. I owe you so much."

He was smiling through his tears but didn't bring up the kiss again. At least now. Was I crazy for kissing him now, in the morgue beside his brothers body...probably. I was just so happy that he could feel his legs. I was in awe that I had actually made a good memory where such a horrible one had been most prominent.

Elijah nodded to us, his own smile widening too as I saw his amazement at his brother's good news, his gaze met mine too and he echoed Nic's feelings, his face showing happiness and sorrow in equal measure.

Together made our way back to the elevator, came up from the darkness of that horrible room into the bright light of the surgical ward. Together we left that elevator with a little more hope.

I saw Jenna and Ric in the hallway by his room and Klaus nodded to me and smiled as I untangled my hand from his, kissing my hand. The feel of his lips on my skin made my heart skip a beat and instantly reply the kiss in my head. He was getting to me already. I let out a shaky breath as our eyes locked before I moved forward to hug my family.

I saw from the corner of my eye Elijah, kneel down and hug his brother. They held each other for a long time before breaking apart, sniffling, smiling and crying before making their way back to Klaus' room.

He was going to walk again. He had been given a gift, right in the depths of his sorrow and I was so happy for him.

* * *

Damon's POV

"Agent Salvatore?"

"Hmm? What?" I mumbled, half asleep. I pulled my eyes open in the near dark room as I heard my name. Grunting and scraped my hand over my face and pulled my hair back from my eyes. Damn that haircut could not come soon enough. Elena was back in my arms and I felt her moving around now too as a groan came from her lips.

"Damon? You need to wake up. Someone needs to talk to you."

I slammed my eyes back shut as a light was flicked on, bathing the room in a brighter glow. Squinting, I saw Elijah standing beside me and pulled myself up to sitting more as I saw Elena yawning and opening her eyes. The sweet nurse had gotten her orderly to lift Elena back in my bed a while ago already after letting us sleep a few hours apart. But she didn't even wake up till now and I was so glad I could hold her again.

Then the distinct sound of a baby's cry filled the room and I looked around, feeling wide awake in seconds.

"Enzo?" That was my first thought at that sound. I had been waiting all day for my bestie and I had heard nothing. By nightfall I was really starting to wonder what was taking him so long to even check in on us and give Elena and I an update. I hoped nothing had gone wrong.

Elijah was smiling tiredly as another cry echoed and I saw it coming from his phone. He smiled at me. "Just a little assistance from MI 6 for all your best friend's bravery on the island Damon. Take a look."

Elena was sitting up by now too and looking equally confused as I reached out and took the phone from Elijah's hand. "I told you we could make things happen that might be against the rules, just like letting you two share a bed here that is very much against hospital policy. We owe you and Enzo and Klaus so much, Elena too and Caroline I understood were so brave in face of so much danger."

I barely heard him as he spoke as another little cry was heard. I looked down at the phone and could not believe my eyes! There was Enzo, wearing soft green hospital scrubs and holding…oh my God! He was holding...

"Enz?" My voice was shaking. "You're, you're holding...your son?"

I saw him nod, his grin a mile wide on the Face-time video. Elena had gasped out at my side and had moved closer, her head against my arm to see the tiny screen more. I held it out to her as we both looked at each other in utter disbelief.

"It is, Damon. I'm holding my son." I heard his voice shaking at that and I turned the volume up more. "We would like Uncle Damon and Auntie Elena to meet Bennett Damon St. John."

Oh my...I was in shock. At first hearing mine and Elena's names as Uncle and Auntie but then my mouth fell open and I broke into the widest grin. "Bennett Damon...You named your son after me Enz?" I could not have felt more proud and felt tears at my lashes. Elena had let out a soft squeal and rubbed my arm, smiling so beautifully at me too.

"Of course Damon. I would not be alive and back in my wife's arms, holding our son if you hadn't saved my life buddy. You and Klaus obviously, but yes I wanted to name him after you and Bon thought it was perfect."

"Well you saved mine too Enzo. So should I, we name our baby after you too?" Our baby. I loved the sound of that. Elena laid her head on my shoulder and I heard her sigh.

I saw my bestie raise his eyebrows and laugh as I still could not get over seeing that tiny baby in his arms. "Well you could..." he teased me.

"Bennett Damon," I repeated. "I love it Enz. I am so fucking honored." I didn't miss that they named him after his moms maiden name too. That was really cute. Little baby Ben. I loved him already.

I swung my head back around to Elijah who was smiling at us and nodding.

"How Enz? How the hell are you all the way back in the States? You were here with us this morning or this afternoon...I don't remember."

"Well D, that is all thanks to our friend Elijah, MI 6 and an F22 Raptor jet."

My mouth might as well have hit the floor in my shock. "You what? They let you ride in a Raptor?" My buddy nodded and lifted the baby up to pat its back. I loved seeing him like that, so soft and gentle and he could not stop smiling.

"They did Damon! When I left you guys today when Bon's mom said her water broke, I met Elijah in the hall and he thanked me and I explained I was headed to the conference room to watch my sons birth."

Enzo laughed rocking the baby more as I heard the cries die down and I saw Elijah grinning. "He patted me on the back. Thanked me for everything I did and offered me a ride home with a pilot already headed that way that had room for a passenger. He said he was so sorry no one had offered sooner, but he had been way too busy dealing with his own family and of course the hurricane delayed things too."

I exhaled deeply. Oh wow. "I am so jealous St. John! I can't believe they let you fly in a fucking Raptor! How fast did you get there? What speed did it go up to?" Elena was grinning beside me and no doubt listening to me like I was a little boy playing toys with my best friend.

"Oh only about 1100 km/hr and it took about 6 hours give or take. I got to watch them refuel in mid air in the middle of the ocean D! It was incredible! The hurricane had died down enough by then and Elijah said he wanted to do this for me."

"Oh my God buddy! I am so happy for you!" I was. Elena I saw was teary eyed too as she was smiling and nodding to our conversation. "Did you make it in time?" I'm sure by now it didn't matter. He was there with her but I just had to know.

He laid the baby down and looked like he re wrapped him, before curling him in close to his chest and rocking back and forth.

"Oh Damon, just barely. Bon was screaming in so much pain as I guess the pain meds had worn off after such a long labor. Her pain didn't even trigger anything for me like I thought it would. I was okay, just like you said D and I got there in time as she had just collapsed and cried out that she couldn't do it without me."

I heard his voice tremble and I knew he must be so emotional about everything. I watched Elijah wink at me and slip out of the room, giving us privacy.

"I ran in the room, throwing on the scrubs and washing my hands and her arms opened to me and Damon it was the best feeling in the world to make it for my sons birth." I saw him bend his head to kiss the little bundle in his arms.

"I could help Bonnie through the last few contractions, hold her, see the head, and even cut the cord and be the first one to hold him! I let her squeeze my hand so fucking tightly during those final pushes that I will probably never regain feeling in my fingers."

"You will so, you big baby. You think that was pain honey?" I heard Enzo already start to apologize but she was not having it.

I laughed hearing his wife's voice. "Bonnie, I'm so happy for you guys! Enzo fought so much to get back to you!"

I saw the camera shift and saw her face and her exhausted smile. "Thank you Damon. Thank you for taking care of him for me."

I sniffled and felt a knot in my throat. She had no idea how close she came to losing him. "Anytime Bon."

Elena had been quiet listening to us banter and now she leaned in. "Your baby is beautiful Bonnie. I'm so happy Enzo's there with you. He had been such a rock for me through all this too."

The new mom smiled wide. "I'm so glad. He is amazing," and I saw her blow him a kiss with a giggle before I saw a frown on her face. "No babe, lift him up more or he will throw up again!" She then looked back to the phone as I heard more scrambling like she was helping Enzo lift his son back up more. "I can't wait to meet you Elena. Enzo has been telling me all about you and how you guys are engaged and fell in love through that nightmare."

Elena was radiant as she talked about me and I nuzzled closer, curling my head on her shoulder. "We did, as crazy as that sounds. I love him more than anything. I'm so excited to meet you too!"

They turned the camera back as I focused my gaze to my Beauty. I loved the idea of us all getting together as couples, giving Elena that family she longed for so much. We both turned back to the phone enraptured, watching their little family. My buddy looked so mature all of a sudden, cradling the little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket up on his shoulder, like a boss.

"Bon zoom in a little more so they can see him. I think he has my nose," he said, lifting little Ben off him to show him off to us. "He has his mommy's lips I think and both of our dark hair. And he's already got his moms lungs Damon. Man can he cry when he's hungry." I was sure Bonnie was making a face at him for that. Their banter after years married were life goals for me and Elena.

My girl oohed and was beaming as we took in the little angel in his arms. He had a full head of dark hair and was squirming, his little legs kicking the blanket off him as Enzo rocked him and held him out for the camera to see closer.

Suddenly his little face scrunched up and that wail Enzo was describing...oh man. He did have a set of lungs. I saw my buddy stand up and turn baby Ben over and start to pass him to Bonnie.

"I can't feed him Bon" I heard my buddy whine. "Let me pass him over." I was already laughing listening to them. "He's hailing you! I've got crap nipples hon, you know that!" Enzo called out. She was arguing that she needed to turn the camera off first and he needed to wait. And baby Ben did not sound like the waiting kind.

Enzo took the camera from her. "Okay, we will see you guys soon. Let us know when you are home okay and we will come visit." I nodded and smiled back at him. "Bon you were sitting on the blanket before. No, I don't know where it went." And Ben was wailing that I couldn't hear her very likely snarky reply.

"Damon we gotta go. No Bon don't worry about the blanket. No one will care if you don't cover up while you nurse him! When I got here you were practically naked! You are fine like that." More wailing. "He's not latching? Well try what the nurse said… tickle his bottom lip with your..."

"Okay You guys sound _really_ busy!" I interrupted. "Have funny Daddy," I grinned at my bestie. This was all new for him but he looked like they were working as a great team already. "Take care of little D." I already had a nickname for my namesake.

I was trying so hard not to laugh and Elena had buried her head behind my shoulder and I could hear her stifling her own giggles. I heard a mumbled goodbye and then the room was plunged into silence.

I looked back at my girl and we both burst out full on laughing. They were so hilarious as first time parents. I could only imagine how crazy things could get. They had such a unique marriage of near volatile banter sometimes and they were both so damn stubborn, so this new stage for them would be quite the adjustment.

"I'm not sure at all how to respond to all that." I turned out the brighter light and moved to snuggle down more in her arms. "Those two always have a unique way to do anything. But you will love Bonnie Elena, I know you will. They are family and will be to you too."

She nuzzled in resting her forehead to mine. "I'm sure I will honey. They sound so totally married and raw and real and its refreshing really. I can't wait to have a family with you too, Salvatore."

My eyes widened and I took in the sparkle in her chocolate eyes. "Oh really?" I loved the direction this was going.

"Mmm hmm. Lets just get you better first, which means you need to seriously rest your brain sweetie. No screens, no TV and try to stay in more dark and we will beat this concussion fast. I'm right here for you."

"I'm all yours babe," I teased. I loved my Dr. fiance. So bossy and not at all afraid to tell me anything. "I'll be good...if my doctor gives me rewards sometimes." I did my eye thing at her and winked and I saw her blush. I could not wait to go home. I would be the best damn patient she ever had. I just wanted to take her home with me.

Elena yawned and snuggled back down in my arms. I was treasuring the quiet even more now, knowing what my buddy was going through. I knew I would love it when Elena and I would become parents too but for now I was content to just lay with her wrapped in my arms and fall asleep together.

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

Caroline's POV

We were in London. Saying goodbye.

I watched Nic as he held her hand once more and leaned down to kiss it before laying it down. He said he needed me to say this last goodbye and I went with him pushing the wheelchair into the small dark room to see the woman laying in the bed so still, with only the ventilator lifting her chest up and down. Her blonde hair was fanned around her face, her hands at her sides.

I didn't say a word as I watched Klaus nod slowly and the nurse turned off one machine and then another and another till the only one left was the pulsing beat of her heart. It faded slowly as he knelt his head to hers and I heard his whispered goodbye.

The beats slowed as the machine stopped and her own heartbeat faded till it there was nothing but silence. She was gone...and he turned his head back up to my eyes and reached for my hand. He nodded to me and motioned for us to leave and I gripped the wheelchair and turned it around, pushing him away from his past and toward the future.

I had no idea where we went from here but I could take it a day at a time.

* * *

Stefan's POV

I could not believe I had gotten away! I felt the wind in my dirty blonde hair as I ran from the container that had been my home for days now. They didn't want me dead I could tell cause someone brought me food and water once a day and gave me a damn bucket for my business.

He had always come in with his gun up and demanded me go to the far wall before entering. I complied but this time brought the bucket with me and sat it at my feet. I heard the creak of the door opening, he flashed his light at me and I stood stock still. But the second he bent to put down the tray I bent down, hurled the bucket at his head and leapt at him, fighting him for the gun. I overpowered him fast and shot him in the chest between our bodies praying that the sound wasn't heard by anyone else and then I ran.

Amazingly they had even given me a bottle of antibiotics with my food the first day and I had taken them to hopefully stop my wound from getting infected on my leg. It was healing and I was glad it hadn't needed stitches. They must be keeping me alive for my information. But what were they waiting for?

I had felt when the engines started up and we had traveled for days and then just a few hours ago they had stopped and not started up again yet.

This was it. Do or die.

There was a chance we were at some kind of land and I could get away. So running now I was headed for the railing, any railing as I raced through the darkness. I held the gun up in front of me and met no one so far. I could see the railing glinting in the moonlight. All I needed to know was that we were near land and I would jump.

I weaved in and out between the giant containers stacked up in rows upon rows on the ship. Stopping in my tracks I swung my head over the side and saw land! Thank God. The waves crashed up and down on the surf close by and the shore was dark too, so maybe it was another island but I could see faint lights further inland. Electricity? Hope to reach Damon?

I grasped the railing aiming the gun all around me. It was dead silent on the deck of the ship with only the wind blowing. Still clutching the gun tight in my hand I was about to swing myself over the metal railing when I heard a sound coming from the container beside me. In a flash I aimed the weapon up in front of me only to feel the muzzle of a gun against my back as I heard it cock loudly in the night air. Damn it!

* * *

Damon's POV

"This one?" my girl said pointing to the door in front of us.

"Yep. Home sweet home, Elena." I leaned on the wall as she used my key to open the door and swing it open. She put her shoulder back under my arm and helped me through the door. I was still on strict orders to take it easy and I had walked a bit by myself but my apartment was further then I had walked yet even with help and I was adamant that I didn't need a damn wheelchair.

We had arrived in Washington late that night and we were given a car to go straight here complete with more security the CIA sent over to the airport.

Finally after 5 long days I was given the all clear to fly and we could go home. Elena had nothing with her and Elijah said someone could pack up her things and bring them here with a few days along with her precious cat that I promised was just as welcome as she was.

I nodded at the two men that followed us and stood guard outside my door before swinging it closed and for the first time I could have Elena safe behind my locked door, just like I had fantasized in the cave back on the island.

We were here finally and I saw her biting her lip as I turned back to her as I pulled her closer. "You are safe Elena," I breathed against her cheek. I loved saying that.

I took the risk of taking the lead and showing her how much I missed her in my arms the whole flight. I curled a lock of her hair between my fingers, spun her around and pressed her lightly against the door.

Capturing her lips I heard her moan as her hands found their way into my hair. I pressed my body lightly against hers and she gripped my head, pulling me closer as I leaned on the door for support. We kissed lazily, soaking in the freedom of finally being here.

I remembered what I said back in the cave, how much I wanted to finally be here like this with her.

 _"I'm the lucky one baby._ _ _You__ _are amazing and a dream come true. I just wish there wasn't so_

 _much danger all around us."_

 _"Is that why you can't sleep honey?" she had said back to me._

 _I had nodded to her. "Yeah, partly. I feel like I just can't relax till I get you out of here and safe behind doors we can bolt shut and seal out all the evil that's out there." I cradled her against me and spun her so she was trapped under my body. "I want to throw you into my bed and never let you leave. Is that wrong?" I gazed down in her intoxicating brown eyes. "Is it wrong to want you all to myself and hide us from the world?"_

 _"No Damon, its not wrong to want to hide away, just us. I want that too. I want you to carry me into your apartment and barely get the door open before you slam me against it, holding me up in your arms as you kiss me so deeply."_

Thinking about us talking about it I wished I could do that. Slam her against the door and hold her up in my arms, even carry her to my bedroom and ravish her the way I had thought of then. I had dreamed of this moment safe and alone with her for days now and it was finally here.

We had talked a lot over the week we were still in Lisbon. I was healing nicely and finally had my appetite back. We both had our fill of hospital food that week, even having Elijah sneak us some double cheeseburgers and fries from down the street a few times.

I was able to walk down the hall and see Klaus and thank him for risking his life to save my girl. We took daily walks in the halls, going outside with me in a wheel chair to enjoy the sunshine together and even visiting the maternity ward and peering through the glass at all the babies. That had sparked a really interesting conversation and I loved talking about the future with my girl. I could not wait to marry her!

In the whole 5 days I was careful to let her lead in anything physical and we had not had any more panic attacks or her screaming at me. I would barely touch her below her face but I was content with that and being able to sleep beside her every night.

She had woken up with nightmares about Kai a few nights but I had been right there and we had gotten through it. She had even claimed she could see him and had pointed to an empty corner of the room and curled into my embrace telling me Kai was right there. I knew she needed counseling and that hallucinating was not a good sign. But she calmed down in my arms and now for the last full day nothing unusual had happened.

So I took that as a win, how ever small in the whole scheme of things.

I opened more to her, delving in to taste the sweetness of her kisses but otherwise letting her take the lead now in how far we took this. My one hand cradled her face, caressing her cheek as she tilted my head to deepen the kiss and I felt a groan rumble up my throat.

Everything was slow and easy going and her choice, no expectations at all. I didn't have nearly the strength to lift her up or carry her to my room and I knew she wasn't ready for us to be together yet either. That was all her choice and her timing.

"Mmm Elena," I moaned as she pulled back from my lips and slowly opened her intoxicating deep brown eyes. She stroked her finger down my cheek, brushing past my scar when Julian raked the knife Mission Impossible style across my cheek.

I felt her hand slid under my CIA hoody to run up my back. We were both dressed in CIA logo hoodies and sweats and been given runners and very few toiletries. I could not wait to get back into my own comfy clothes and seeing she had nothing of hers here, I knew I would be treated with seeing her in my clothes tonight too.

She helped me across the kitchen and I told her where the bedroom was. I could not wait to sleep in my bed...for the first time in so long. Elena helped me out of the sweats and I dug in my drawers for the softest velor black pyjama pants and sat down to pull them on. I shrugged into a tight gray v- neck shirt and turned back to her making herself at home in my room, our room now...wow.

Elena was looking through the clothes in my meticulously organized closet and pulled out a black button down long sleeved shirt and a pair of my black boxers. Oh yum! Even if nothing else happened tonight seeing her like that was good enough for me.

I was suddenly really thirsty as I saw what she had chosen to wear, knowing I needed to keep letting her lead anything between us. She slipped into the bathroom with my clothes and I decided to find my way back to the kitchen. I leaned on the walls as I made my way down the hall and grabbed a glass and my tall bottle of bourbon from the cupboard by the sink.

I literally moaned as the first drop hit my taste buds. It had been months since I enjoyed my favorite bourbon. I swirled the amber liquid in the glass before tossing it back and refilling it again. My eyes flitted up at the shadows moving in the hallway before a moan fell from my lips as I took in my Beauty stepping into view and smiling at me as she walked through my kitchen toward me.

My mouth fell open. She looked stunning. My shirt was so sexy on her, nearly sliding off her one shoulder. Her long legs looked like they went on for miles to disappear under my shirt that she had left a few buttons undone on. Her feet were bare and she walked up to me and slid her body between my legs where I was sitting at on the bar stool in front of the island. I smoothed a strand of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. Her luscious soft locks were up in a loose half ponytail with tendrils hanging down.

This vision in front of me was all I had wished for when we had crashed. We were here, alive, safe and together and I was in awe of her soothing presence in my life that had been so empty before her. I had never brought a woman home with me. She was the first and last.

Another fantasy hit me as I watched her walk toward me…

 _My voice was shaky as I watched her leaning against the wall. My shirt on her looked so fucking sexy and I again struggled to pull my mind from more naughty thoughts; imagining her walking around my apartment in just my shirt, barely buttoned up as we made breakfast together._

 _My arms would go around her waist and pull her in. My lips would move my shirt to the side to suck gently on the softness of her neck, her pulse racing under my tongue. I would spin her around and lift her up to the counter behind her, her legs falling apart as I moved between them and continued kissing down her chest. Her legs would wrap around my waist as I unbuttoned the shirt, sliding it from her shoulders, exposing her skin to the morning light from my window. She looked radiant, her skin glowing._

I could not believe we were here, ran through my head for the thousands time. It felt so surreal and so perfect.

She beamed at me and then dropped her eyes bashfully. She had always been so shy and blushed when I looked at her. I loved that it was like she didn't know how absolutely beautiful she was. It made her humble and damn adorable.

She jumped up onto the island beside me on the chair still and I stood back up, my eyes locked on hers since the second I saw her walking toward me. I felt the familiar rush every time I got lost in her eyes.

Tentatively I curled my one palm around her leg, touching her somewhere besides her face for the first time in a week. She made no moves to stop me and I inhaled deeply, sliding my open hand up her bare thigh around her back and pulled her closer, carefully and gently, till her body was nestled against mine.

"Damon," she breathed my name in that sexy way that sounded like a kiss brushing my overheated skin.

"God Elena, I still can't believe you are here with me...we made it baby. Safe and sound and behind closed and locked doors just like I promised."

I felt her fingers in my hair, my now shorter finally hair. I had gotten a hair cut just before we left from Lisbon and my girl had smiled so widely at the smooth and sexy new style. She could not stop running her fingers through it after that so I took it as a good sign that she liked my hair more trimmed.

She curled her arms around my neck and nodded. "It feels amazing Damon. Amazing and unreal, after all we went through." She lifted her head and I bent mine as she pulled my lips to hers and we both moaned as I pulled her closer in my arms, her legs wrapping around my waist.

This was all I wanted in the whole damn world. All I had fought so hard to get to on that damned island. I had guards at the door and I felt my body relax for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Stefan's POV

I froze and turned my head to see a man aiming it at me, digging it in my spine.

"Not so fast Agent. You were not granted permission to leave."

I almost laughed as I lifted my hands at my sides. "Permission?" I scowled at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

I spun fast, my arm blocking the gun from firing at my back as I whipped the man over my shoulder, shot him once in the chest before tossing him up and over the railing before he even knew what had happened. I stood there aiming the gun back at the boss who merely smiled at me as his minion splashed down into the ocean below.

"I know exactly who I am and who you are too. You think you can escape us. That it is that easy..." he curled his lip in a wide smile and laughed. I was aiming the gun at him but I didn't try to shoot him again. I knew somehow he would stop me, even from a head shot.

Instead I saw his eyes widen as I put the gun in my hand against my own head and cocked the hammer back...

"I don't think you want to do that..." he spoke up.

"Oh maybe I do..." I dared at him. "How the hell would you know what I want?" My eyes were blazing anger at him. "I pull this trigger and you get nothing."

I hated this choice but if I couldn't get away then I would rather die. I could not let them get the information I knew about the CIA. I knew this was what my bosses would want me to do too.

He held up his hands. "Maybe I do know what you want..." He motioned to someone else behind him and I heard struggling and grunting before another man pushed someone toward me and I caught them as we both fell to the deck against the side of the ship.

The man stayed right beside me, aiming his own gun at me as I pulled the person up to sitting. They fought me too before I saw long blonde hair falling down from inside a blanket they had pulled around their head and shoulders.

I kept my gun up at the boss in front of me as he watched me. I heard a whimper and the person fought me more till I saw she was gagged and blindfolded. Her hands were tied loosely in front of her and she swung out at me, grunting through the gag. Was this the prisoner my hostage had talked about. The pregnant prisoner. Had I found Klaus' sister? They were going to use her as leverage?

She pulled the gag out of her mouth and hit me again. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" she cried out.

My heart literally stopped for a split second as I heard that voice...my hand was shaking as I pulled the blindfold off and she shook her head, her hair falling all over her shoulders and down her back.

It couldn't be…

"Lexi?" I gasped out, nearly falling back as I took in the fire in her eyes.

That fire and her fighting my grip on her stopped in an instant and I saw her face in the dim light. She froze in my arms and looked as shocked as I was.

The gun was shaking in my hand still aimed at the Serbian boss as he grinned at me.

My breath was heaving out of me as I took in every facet of her face...I saw the man who threw her down press his gun to her head as she lay almost in my lap and my head snapped up as I growled at him, the rage filling me in an instant.

"You want my man to drop his gun...drop yours," he said simply. I knew what I was doing in giving in but I did it, in a second, tossing the gun away as I reached out and touched her face. Was I dreaming? Was I dead?

I heard her gasp and her tied hands moved to touch my face too and I cradled her hand on my cheek.

"Stefan?" she whimpered seeing tears in her eyes and I nodded in pure disbelief, the shock still spread over my face.

It couldn't be real. But I could feel her, every part of her as she lay in my arms. We both moved in at the same time and I cradled her tight as I hurriedly untangled the rope around her wrists and her arms went around me. I heard her crying as she pulled her head to my chest, her nails digging into my bare arms.

I pulled back from the hug as I felt her body, and I moved the blanket off of her and gasped out loud. My eyes darted back to hers as I saw her smile despite her dirty and bruised face. Her eyes were shining as her hand found mine and led it to her very pregnant belly.

My mouth fell open as her hand squeezed mine. She nodded to me as I stroked her belly and I knew she was telling me it was mine. She had been 'dead' for months. It had been 8 months and 3 days since they had gone missing and didn't even know she was pregnant!

I heard a soft chuckling and lifted my head to see the boss smiling at me. "Do we have something you want now...Special Agent Salvatore?"

Swallowing hard I didn't even have to answer him and he knew. Damon had said he watched her die. He never told me how but how was she alive? Oh my God I could still not even believe it.

"How?" I breathed out and felt her bury her head against my chest again as I felt her tears on my shirt.

"Let's just say. Finding her pregnant, she became worth a lot more alive than dead. So what Damon saw...was faked. Enough questions." He held out a phone to me. "You have a call to make Stefan...and I don't think I will have to ask twice."

* * *

Damon's POV

Elena's fingers were curling under my shirt as we kissed. She was molded to my body as I stood beside the island, her legs rubbing up and down along my waist. I leaned in more feeling her head fall back in my hands and I kissed slowly down her jaw to the hollow of her throat…

I heard a buzzing, once, twice and then it stopped only to buzz again and again. I pulled back from her throat and looked around before pulling a drawer open and seeing the phone I have only for emergencies vibrating as its light flashed.

That was strange. I hadn't used it in ages. I hadn't even gotten a new one yet because I was supposed to stay away from any screens to rest my brain this week. The phone buzzed again and I saw Elena looking back at me curiously.

I didn't even realize it was still charged. Only Stefan knew the number.

Stefan! My heart leapt into my throat as I flipped it open and held my breath.

I didn't answer and waited to see who it was. I put a finger to Elena's lips and nodded to her and she nodded back as I waited to hear who called.

"Damon?" the voice called through the phone. Oh my God he was alive!

My hand was shaking as I gripped the phone tighter. "Stefan?! Is that you?" I knew his voice anywhere.

"Yes brother its me," he called out. My breath rushed from my lungs. "Are you okay. Are you and Elena safe?"

"Yes Stefan. I'm back home, under guard but safe. We both are. Damn brother the we have been looking everywhere for you!"

There had been no news all week about him and I had no idea what to think. All the marines had found was an abandoned sail boat dead in the water a few miles from the island Stefan was last seen at . After that the trail had gone cold. I saw Elena grip my shoulders and I nodded to her and she was grinning so wide.

"Damon, they found me. The terrorists. They want something from me. Its big."

I sucked in another breath. No! He was alive but they had him. Fuck no! I swallowed hard. "Well don't give it to them brother. Fight and be strong and come back to us! Where are you, how are you calling. I will tell Elijah and he can send rescue right away."

I was clutching Elena's bare leg and I pulled her closer. My emotions were ripping me back and forth right now. He was alive but he had been captured. How was he calling?

"I have to Damon. I have to give them what they want." There was a long pause and I waited with baited breath. "Brother, Lexi is alive. She's here. They have had her all along."

I blinked rapidly and felt myself stumble back and fall into the bar stool behind me. Nothing made sense. "Wait what?" I could not process what he said at all.

"Damon, Lexi is alive. I am holding her alive in my arms right now. She pregnant, almost due and I don't know what to do brother. I can't lose her again." I heard him sniffle on his end of the call.

She was alive? I was in shock and felt Elena coming toward me and put her arms around me. I held her as the phone was shaking in my hand and I almost dropped it. My partner was alive! And with Stefan. My best friend that I watched die?"

"Damon, I'm here. Its me. Damn it I did not think I would ever hear your voice again."

I gasped as I heard her, loud and clear. How could this be real? I pressed the phone tighter to my ear. "Stefan what can I do. How do I get you out of there? There has to be something!"

I heard Stefan breath out rapidly. "There is brother. They want you to do something for them but it has to be covert, going rogue. The man holding us heard you quit the CIA Damon and he needs you back there."

I took in all he was saying and looked back at Elena watching me but not hearing what was being said. I promised to quit for her and I did. As soon I was well enough I called in and gave them my resignation. What the hell did they want from me?

"Shit Damon. I would never ask you anything like this ever. I would never want you to negotiate with terrorists. But I am holding my fiance, alive in my arms and I just felt my baby kick. I can't lose her." I heard his voice shaking and I too felt my heart pounding at the thought that she was alive, that they both were.

"I know, I know Stefan. I know you would never ask something like this from me. But I know. I get it. I promise somehow I will get you both out of there. I lost her once and thought I watched her die on our mission and I am not going to lose her again or you brother. We will do what they want Stefan and I will get you guys home."

I curled Elena in my arms and kissed her head, breathing her in. I did get it and my brother had just risked everything to get Elena and I safe from the island and I had thought he had died to save us.

I had no fucking idea how right now but my brother just had everything in his world again handed back to him on a silver platter and I was going to do everything in my power to help him keep it and bring them back to us…

Lexi's death had been the worst thing I had ever experienced before what happened to Elena. And I had just been given a second chance to save her and my brother and their baby. My brother was going to be a dad! All this shock would take awhile to wear off.

I knew Klaus' sister had been kidnapped too and he was healing and was starting to walk. He would want in on this to save her too. We would beat the damn terrorists and get everyone home. Family was everything.

I gazed back on my Beauty and already was hurting for having to tell her I wasn't done with the CIA. I had promised her I was done and she would not have to wait up nights scared for my life. But this one last mission we would both have to be strong for.

Elena was nodding to me, her eyes finding mine as she buried herself back in my arms.

"We have to save them Damon. I can see you are so scared honey but we can do it. We can all work together to bring this family back together.

I smiled in pure awe of her strength and kissed her forehead. "Together, baby."

She looked back up in my eyes as I saw tears in her own. "Together."

* * *

A/N; A few things to wrap up...

I am super nervous about how you all liked the ending. I thought long and hard and this was how I imagined this story playing out start to finish. I am scared and excited to see what you all thought. This is never going to be a Stefan story but he is part of it being Damon's family. And now he needs them to be there for him just like he was for Damon and everyone on the island.

I had planned some major Klaus Damon team up for the sequel and we will see a lot more family dynamic.

I admit I had never planned to have a Stefan Lexi coupling at all when I started the story. Please don't base your feelings about Stefan or her on them in Vampire Diaries. This is completely AU and so I am nervous but excited to explore that relationship too in the sequel.

We will have it very much centered on family. Damon and Elena, Stefan and Lexi, there will be more exploring Klaus and Caroline and of course Enzo and Bonnie and little Ben.

The sequel is called 'The Bond of Family'. So look for it when I start posting for that one.

My daughters grad is this week so it will be busy. I have plans to catch up on reviewing other stories I've fallen behind on and add more to Our New Beginning Series too when I can.

Lots of people want me to update the EBB series too so I will alternate in doing a chapter here to a chapter there in writing book 4 since I have left that on pause for almost a year now to focus on this story. It has been years since I started that series so part of me wonders if I should rewrite it since that was my first ever attempt at fan fiction and I feel like I could do it so much better after these years of more experience. So I'm not sure what to do with that or just leave it and continue on Book 4.

Please send one last review, even if you never have before on how you liked the ending. It had been planned like that for a long time and this was the way I could pull Damon into one last mission to save his brother's family. There will be more on Elena's healing too and exploring more of the characters away from the island and Damon's enemies and the final terrorist attack is all coming up.

Thank you so much for all the love and support for this wild ride of my version of A Love that Consumes You. Passion Adventure and even a little Danger.

I can offer another chapter to explain anything else if needed. I hope everything made sense and that you loved their adventure thriller story as much as I did.

You guys are the best!


End file.
